


Guns for Hire

by kee_writestrashh



Series: The Bastard's Boys [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kink, Light BDSM, Multi, Obsession, Organized Crime, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Ramsay is his own warning, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is the bad, Torture, Violence, What Have I Done, mafia, maybe I'll add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 90
Words: 315,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: You are the wife to the Heir of the Red Kings, Ramsay Bolton. living the undercover life of a mob wife has its perks, and you love your husband. But you find out something that seems to unfold a series of unwanted events...Enjoy. ;)~Jesus this fic is soo good i swear~It's interesting to see Ramsay in a modern setting without the usual torture-rape-kill route (and without turning him into an uncharacteristic softie). Still a psycho, but you gave him more personality~this story is so exciting. I love Ramsay's and Y/n's relationship,~Obsessed with this story!~So I just binged this and oh my god! So good! I love your portrayal of Ramsay and I love, love, LOVE the Reader!~Wow. This fic is crazy good, I love stories that have an actual plot and not just random smut, and your incorporation of both is great. And your way of writing Ramsay is really interesting too, so many people make him over-the-top psycho or give him an ooc redemption arc.^^I love you guys! Fuckin' Riots!





	1. Soap bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> ***Obviously using show characters and traits. However, some book aspects are tied in as well

It had been a long day at work, yet you got off early . You were dead on your feet. Your body ached and your head hurt like crazy. Slowly you drug yourself up to your front door and placed the key in the lock.

Loud, excited barks sounded on the other side of the door as the lock clicked back. You braced yourself for the shower of tongues and dog breath you were about to recieve on the other side of this door.

With a deep breath you pushed the door open. As you had expected, Kira and Willow all but bowled you over as you slipped inside.

The two large, black dogs whimpered and pranced excitedly as you stooped down to embrace them.

“Where’s daddy?” You cooed, standing up right and looking around.

The house was empty. You frowned, walking into the kitchen and flipping on the light switch.

A hasty, blood stained note on the door of the refrigerator. You leaned into it to see Ramsay’s messy scrawl,

“ _Baby girl, going to be late this evening. Funny story. I will treat you to dinner tomorrow night. Sorry about the paper, was all I could find… I love you._ ”

You took the paper off the fridge and crumpled it up. This whole mob thing was getting old. 

Sure, you loved the money your husband brought home. Yeah, you were an expert at getting blood stains out of all kinds of things. From clothes to car upholstery. But Ramsay enjoyed it too much.

Sometimes he was reckless. You were sure the damn FBI were watching, waiting. 

You had become almost as good at sutures as any doctor. But it hurt you to have to dig bullets out of your husband, tend to his scrapes and gashes, and see him in pain.

Not that the pain ever stopped him from giving you anything you wanted. He practically worshiped the ground you walked on. You were his obsession.

It had started three years ago, on a rainy, Halloween night, at the bar you worked at. The alcohol was flowing, the patrons were having the time of their lives, and you were rolling in tips.

You had dressed up as a “sexy fox” when a man took a seat in front of you at the counter. He had dressed like a 30s mobster, and those big blue eyes caught yours immediately. After a couple drinks he tipped you handsomely, leaving his number.

As soon as the bar had closed up you text the number and the rest was history. 

Finding out he was part of a big organized crime family, well, it somehow didn’t come as a horrifying shock. You loved him. Maybe that made you a freak, but he never hurt you. Unless you asked him to, of course. 

Whenever you had a problem or someone upset you… well, it wouldn’t ever happen again.

He called you his baby girl. His diamond. His gem. And he spoiled the shit out of you. The police department and general public called him the “bloodbath psycho” on the news and in the papers, though they had no idea who he was. But to you, he was your lover. Your protector. Your world. But you knew that if you ever even  _thought_  about leaving, you’d be as dead as that man who grabbed your ass at the bar you still worked at.

Ramsay was a jealous guy. He had his men keep tabs on you. He didn’t like anyone to talk to, much less  _touch_  his property. Sure, maybe it wasn’t healthy, and maybe he was overly possessive, but in his own fucked up way he loved you and kept you happy.

You looked around the empty house. It was spotless, other than dishes in the sink. Ramsay was a clean freak. Everything had to be clean, ****HIS**** way or he would go off on a tangent. His obsession with cleanliness is what made him good at his job. Never a shred of evidence. And by having you keep your job and lead a normal life, no one was none the wiser.

You let the dogs out back, and returned to the kitchen. You plugged your phone in the speaker on the counter and began to fill the sink with hot water, going a little overboard on the bubbles, because why the fuck not?

You had managed to wash a couple of cups before getting sidetracked, watching the dogs wrestle in the dark yard. But you weren’t really watching. You were lost in thought. You didn’t get nearly as many tips as you had wanted. Maybe that was Ramsay’s fault. 

Sometimes you thought he purposely made sure you didn’t make enough money, so he could be your crutch. But, it had been a slow day. It was only Wednesday. Only the regulars had been in this evening. But there was an even bigger piece of information grabbing at your throat, that made you a bit uneasy. 

Hands on your hips made you jump, giving a small gasp as Ramsay slouched slightly to rest his chin on your shoulder. You sighed, closing your eyes and leaning back into him.

“You scared the shit out of me.” You whispered, giving him a side long glance. 

He smirked and nipped your ear. “I know, baby doll. What were you so lost in thought about?" 

"Nothing.” You replied casually.

“Mmm, baby, you know better than to lie to me.” He purred, taking your earlobe between his teeth and biting down gently.

You made a small noise, pushing back into him more. 

“Just not happy with what I made tonight.”

Ramsay pulled away from you, releasing his hands from your hips. You turned around to face him, leaning against the sink.

“And how much would make you happy?” He asked, crossing his arms and quirking a brow.

You shrugged, turning back to finish the dishes.

Ramsay cleared his throat. You had upset him. But, he had upset you too. He had promised dinner tonight, and he didn’t deliver. Maybe you were a spoiled brat, but it hurt your feelings. You had been looking forward to it for two days. You even took off work early. 

“You’re mad.” He said simply.

You placed a clean knife in the strainer. “Yes,” You replied curtly.

“Well, I wasn’t happy about canceling my plans with you. But it was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up.”

“Mmm.” You huffed sourly. 

Ramsay tutted and pulled you towards him.

“Tomorrow.”

“Which is not  _today_.” You said pouting.

Ramsay took your soapy hands into his and gave a small smirk. He pulled his hand away, now soapy as well and wiped soap on the end of your nose.

“And what could master do to make it up to his good little girl?” He growled in a husky voice.

You melted into him, wiping your soapy hand across his cheek and giving a sly grin. “I don’t know. I’ve been such a good girl lately, but I haven’t been rewarded with anything. It’s hurting me.”

You slid your wet hands up Ramsay’s shirt and clawing at his soft skin.

Ramsay clashed his mouth with yours, grabbing your ass and squeezing almost painfully hard.

“Your attitude doesn’t really warrant a reward, little pet.” He murmured against your lips.

“Please, baby?” You whimpered, pouting again.

Ramsay took your bottom lip between his teeth and pulled roughly. You whimpered again, feeling desire twist up in your stomach and warmth spread between your legs. You slid your hands from his chest to his belt buckle.

“Maybe after I’m done with your punishment. How do you want to be punished?” Ramsay whispered, a gleam in his deep blue eyes.

“Would a spanking be enough?” You asked looking up at him innocently through your lashes, fumbling with his belt buckle.

“ _ _A__  spanking? No, baby girl. Needs to be more than that, or the lesson won’t sink in.”

You smirked, “Maybe I don’t want the lesson to sink in.”

Ramsay raised his brows and swept his eyes over you. He pulled away from you, grabbing your hand and leading you to the kitchen table. He all but tore your skimpy blouse away, and hastily unlatched your bra, throwing it aside.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he took you in. “Pants off.” He demanded.

You did as you were told. You kicked your pants aside and slid your thong slowly down your legs.

“Bend over the table.” He panted, pulling his belt off.

Again, you did as you were told. Slightly afraid of what was to come next. Sometimes he hurt you more than you found enjoyable. He had a malicious twinkle in his eyes that made you afraid that tonight would be one of those nights where he was a bit too rough. You loved the kink and the things he did to you. It was such a rush, but sometimes he could get carried away. 

You drew in a sharp breath as you felt his hand rest against the bare flesh of your ass, ready for the belt to come into contact.

“Count every other one, baby doll. If you can get to ten without faltering I’ll make the hurt go away.” Ramsay said, grabbing your hip tightly, to hold you steady.

“Yes sir.” You said clenching your teeth and closing your eyes tightly.

The first strike fell, making you gasp.

“One.” You breathed, clutching the edge of the table until your knuckles were white.

You gasped through every lash against your skin. It was hot and raw. Each time the belt came into contact with you a deeper ache formed.

“Ni-nine.” You managed to get out, trying to hold back tears. “Ramsay, please. You’re hurting me.”

He ignored you. You clenched your jaw and swallowed the cry forcing to escape you as the final lash fell.

“Ten!” You cried out, feeling your body shake as your knees weakened from relief.

Ramsay cast the belt aside, and dropped to his knees, kissing along the welts he had made. Slowly he ran his fingers along each raised bit of skin. You gave a sigh and relaxed your body against the table.

Ramsay gently ran his hands all over your body and kissed up the curve of your back. He pulled away from you, running his finger back down along your spine.

“Turn around.” He breathed, pulling his shirt off.

You pushed yourself up off the table and turned to face your husband. He picked you up and sat you on the edge of the table. The cool surface felt so good against the burning skin on your ass.

You spread your legs, pulling Ramsay into you and kissing him deeply.

“You won’t get an attitude with me anymore?” He asked, trailing a finger up your thigh.

“No sir. Unless you ask me to.” You murmured, closing your eyes and relaxing your body completely as his fingers danced ever closer to your entrance.

“Good girl.” He growled, kissing along your jaw and down your neck. 

You heaved a sigh as he took your sensitive flesh between his teeth and worried a spot on your neck. You snaked your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers in his hair as he slid a finger inside you, making a noise in the back of his throat.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you enjoyed being spanked.” He whispered, spreading your wetness around. His hot breath on your ear making you shiver as your cheeks flushed.

“I’d be even more wet for you if you let me hurt you.” You panted out, as he inserted another finger.

“And how could you possibly hurt me, baby girl?” He coaxed, curling his fingers.

You let a grin form, removing your fingers from his hair and wrapping them around him, under his arms.

“Like this.” You whispered, kissing him deeply and digging your freshly manicured stiletto nails into his back.

He made a noise deep in his throat and kissed you harder, forcing his tongue in your mouth. You opened your mouth under his and moaned into his mouth as his free hand brushed over your breasts.

He grabbed one breast firmly, pulling and twisting on your nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

You arched your back and shifted on the table, pulling him closer into you. The ache between you legs almost painful as he continued to tease you with his fingers.

You explored his mouth with your tongue, not bothering to keep your teeth from clashing with his. Small noises escaped you as your chest rose and fell rapidly.

Ramsay pulled away from you and removed his fingers from you. He spread the clear, stickiness between his fingers, wiping them across your lips. Slowly you ran your tongue along your bottom lip, tasting yourself.

He watched you closely through narrowed eyes. You stared back, seeing a fire burn behind the glittering orbs. He sucked his fingers clean and stepped back into you, roughly taking your bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I wanna feel the walls shake.” You purred when he released your lip, kissing down your neck again.

“I don’t know if you’re ready for that, baby girl.” He murmured, kissing down your chest. His hot breathing giving you chills as he ghosted his lips across your nipple before nipping lightly.

Your breath hitched and you gripped his hair as he traveled further down your body. Clutching the edge of the table he lowered himself to his knees between your legs.

Your heart hammered in your chest. It had been too long since he had been like this between your legs. He had been so busy lately, as had you, and by the time both of you were naked it had been sloppy, half hearted sex.

You mewled as he slowly moved his bottom lip over your sensitive spot, sending a warm tingle through every inch of you. Your breathing coming more rapid and labored as he kissed over you folds, before finally parting you with his tongue.

You arched your back and moaned, laying back on the table, shifting to allow him better access.

He gripped your thighs in his rough hands and humming against you as he lapped up your wetness.

“Oh baby. How could you let me forget how good you taste?” He murmured, burying his tongue deeper inside you.

The rest of the world seemed to fall away as every particle inside you screamed for your release. 

“Ram-ra…” You panted, clutching at his hair to pull him up.

You felt him smirk against you as he grabbed your hands and pulled them away from him, holding them down at your side’s.

“Baby, please. I… i can’t…” You whimpered as your body began to seize up.

Ramsay pulled away from you, his evil grin in place as he looked up at you. You looked back at him through heavy lidded eyes, your chest rising and falling.

“You better slow down. You’re not getting out if this so easy. I went through enough hell to get home to you tonight. You don’t get to cum until I tell you that you can. We don’t want to be punished again, do we?” He said in a husky growl.

“Fuck me. Break this table. I don’t care. I  _need_  to feel you.” You begged, biting your bottom lip.

His face softened slightly and he rose from his knees, unbuttoning his pants.

“Up.” He said, pushing his pants down.

Slowly you slid off the table. He grabbed your hip in a painful grip and pulled you into him as he stepped out of his pants. He pushed you up against the wall, biting at your neck as he pushed himself flush to you. You clutched at his hips, pulling him closer still as you felt his throbbing length against you.

He grabbed under your ass and made to lift you when his phone rang. You both stood still in mid action. You watched his eye give a twitch as he clenched his jaw. He pulled away from you, groping for his phone in his discarded pants.

“What?” He growled menacingly when he answered it.

You heard Yellow Dick’s voice, or whatever his name was, on the other end.

_‘There’s a cop out here poking his nose around shit.’_

“So, kill him. I’m trying to fuck my wife. Do whatever needs to be done, you stupid cunt.” Ramsay raged, hanging up and dropping his phone. He turned back to you.

You must have had an uncomfortable look of sorts on your face because he studied you for a long minute before cupping your face and pressing his lips to yours.

“You’re worried.” He whispered in your ear, running his fingers down your side’s.

“A bit.” You replied shyly.

He grinned, “I won’t let you bury me baby girl.” He took your hand and pulled you through the dark house to your bedroom. He picked you up and dropped you on the bed, climbing on top of you.

“Don’t close your eyes.” He said in a demanding tone.

That was always your weakness and it irked him. You always closed your eyes when you met your high. He complained it took away from his because he wasn’t able to watch it happen. He couldn’t see the moment your pupils blew in bliss.

You gave a small nod and gasped as he pushed himself roughly into you. You dug your nails in his side as you rolled your hips into his.

Every thrust came harder and deeper as you arched your back and clashed your hips with his, finding rhythm with him. His chest rose and fell with yours, and his body became sweaty and rigid. 

He grabbed, kissed, and bit every inch of you he could without losing his perfect sync with you. Making deep noises from time to time as you dug your nails into him and pulled his hair.

You steadily grew louder with your noises as every movement built the anticipation of your high.

“Scream baby doll. Scream for me.” He cooed in a throaty voice that almost sounded like a plea, as his rhythm fell out of step.

You took him in. You rarely ever heard that tone in his voice. It was as close as begging as you would ever get from him. It pushed you over the edge and you fought to look him in the eye was your body seized in pleasure and you let out a cry of pure adrenaline and ecstasy, pushing your body into his as hard as you could. 

Ramsay let a smirk form as he let a deep guttural moan escape him, falling into you as he came inside of you. He buried his face in your neck, breathing shallowly.

Your chest rose and fell against his as you gently ran your nails over his back with one hand and curled the hair at the nape of his neck around the fingers of your free hand.

“Harder.” He mumbled into the bed spread beneath you, wiping his sweaty hairline against the comforter.

You traced your nails harder over his back and felt him give a violent shiver and relax into you completely.

He laid like this on you for awhile longer before pushing himself up and sliding out of you.

He nipped at your neck and you pushed him away, giggling. He chuckled and rolled off of you with a satisfied sigh, lacing his fingers in yours.

You both laid there in silence for awhile, staring at the dark ceiling.

“Rams?” You whispered. 

“Yes, baby girl?” He hummed back.

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. Wolves at the Door

"When did you find out?" Ramsay asked, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame as you peed on the fourth pregnancy test.  
  
"Only this morning." You said with a sigh, replacing the cap and setting it next to the other three that all read positive. "I was hoping to tell you at dinner tonight. _But_..." You added, giving your husband a frown.  
  
He pushed off the door frame and watched, for the fourth time, the lines read positive.  
  
It was hard to tell what was going through his head. Was he mad? Excited? Scared? Happy?

"Who all knows?" He asked, glancing over at you as you washed your hands.

"Just you baby." You said, reassuringly, drying your hands off.

Ramsay nodded. "You're making a doctor's appointment first thing in the morning." With that he left you alone in the bathroom.

You were a bit afraid. It wasn't that he had shown no emotion, it was that you didn't know the emotion he had etched on his face. It was foreign and unknown to you. Was he making you set up an appointment for an abortion? The thought made your stomach hurt.

You let out a yawn and crawled into bed. You had been so ready for bed after sex, but then Ramsay demanded going and buying pregnancy tests.

Kira raised her head off the floor a bit when you entered the bedroom. You gave her a loving nudge with your toe before climbing into bed, heaving a deep sigh as you sunk into your squashy pillow.

A few moments later Ramsay came to bed. What happened next made you want to cry in happiness. Once under the covers he pulled you into him, nuzzled your neck, and placed his hand protectively over your stomach.

"I love you, baby girl." He whispered.

You let a small smile tug your lips, "I love you too, baby."

 

×××

The smell of bacon and coffee woke you. You looked around through bleary eyes and stifled a yawn. The clock on the bedside table read 8:17.

You sat up, running your hand through your hair, casting around for your bathrobe. You slid out of bed and opened the closet door. No bathrobe hanging up.

 _'Laundry room.'_ You thought with a sigh, grabbing the silk robe instead _._

It was really too cold as the cold December air seemed to seep into your hardwood floor. You shrugged into your robe and made your way to the kitchen.

The table was set with a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. A cup of coffee waiting for you. Ramsay was nowhere to be found. He must have been outside smoking.

You sat in the chair and tucked into your food. Once you had eaten your fill you looked around the spotless kitchen, thinking back to the night before. You sipped your coffee, absentmindedly running your hand over your stomach.

Ramsay came into the kitchen, whistling. You looked up and offered a small smile. He narrowed his eyes and gave you a sweet smile back.

"Go get ready. We have a doctor's appointment at eleven thirty." He said, clapping his hands together, and taking your plate away.

"Uhm, okay, love." You said, rising from your chair.

"I need to go into the office after, so one of the guys will bring you home. We have dinner reservations at six."

You smiled to yourself walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on. It had been weeks since your husband had taken you out to eat, and you were excited. Though, you were also nervous about the appointment in three hours.

 

"How cold is it outside?" You called from your closet.

"Cold enough." Ramsay called back.

You nodded to yourself grabbing a sweater and pair of skinny jeans. After dressing you pulled on your boots and walked back to the bathroom to fix your hair and make up.

 

"Come on baby girl, let's go!"

"Coming!" You called from the bathroom, finishing up your hair.

 

Ramsay held out your coat and purse when you reached the front door.

 

×××

You felt extremely out of place in this waiting room. You felt way over dressed as you looked around at the women in the room. Ramsay sat, impatiently tapping his foot until the nurse opened the door and called your name.

Ramsay possessively grabbed your hand and pushed you forward to walk in front of him as the nurse led you back.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bolton." The nurse said kindly, as she indicated you to step on the scale.

"Good morning!" You said brightly, as she took down your weight.

"So what are we doing today?" The nurse asked, leading you to an empty room.

"Well, yesterday five pregnancy tests informed me that I'm pregnant." You said, as Ramsay helped you up onto the examination bed.

"First?" The nurse asked, making a note.

"Yes." You breathed in excitement, cheeks flushing.

The nurse smiled kindly, "can you tell me the last day of your cycle?"

You frowned, trying to remember. "Uh...."

"Second week of September." Ramsay spoke up.

Nothing slipped past him. In a weird way it was like he knew everything. Especially when it came to you.

The nurse nodded, writing another note. She then smiled at you again.

"Alright, let's get some blood drawn and a urine analysis and then Doctor Stark will be with you and we'll see what we can see."

You nodded, sliding off the table and following the nurse. You glanced back at Ramsay who looked uncomfortable with letting you leave without him.

 

Five minutes later the nurse returned you to your room and you sat nervously on the examination bed while Ramsay sat in a chair, stared out the window. Every so often he would glance down at his watch and jiggle his foot.

 

Finally there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered as Ramsay stood quickly, taking his place beside you.

The doctor was a lovely looking woman, who was maybe old enough to be your mother. She had kindly blue eyes and deep auburn hair.

She held her hand out to shake Ramsay's hand.

"I'm Doctor Stark. But feel free to call me Cat." She took a seat on her stool and glanced down at the clipboard she was holding.

"So, I believe a congratulations are in order. Mother's urine sample and blood shows she is in perfect health and baby will do just fine. And this is your first?"

"Yes ma'am." You said, unable to keep the grin off your face.

"Never had any miscarriages before?" The doctor questioned.

You shook your head, "no. But I've been trying for a couple years. Was about ready to give it up as a lost cause. But here we are."

"Here we are." Doctor Cat echoed, writing more things on her clipboard. "Okay, well, you seem healthy, your weight is good, I want you to start taking prenatals, and we will get the Doppler in here to see if we can hear a heartbeat."

You chewed your lip and gave a nod.

 

You held back tears, gripping Ramsay's hand as the tiny heartbeat came through the speaker of the Doppler.

Ramsay clenched his jaw and fought back a grin.

"I would say we are about eight to nine weeks. Next appointment we will get an ultrasound done, and see exactly how well the little one is doing." Doctor Cat said, with a smile.

The woman at the front desk handed you a slip of paper with your next appointment. You thanked her, smiling brightly, as Ramsay led you from the office. Your smile faltered slightly as you saw Damon's car parked next to yours.

"I won't be long." Ramsay said, pressing a kiss to your temple and then stepping into Damon. "She will get home safe or even Satan himself will have pity on you." He growled so threateningly it made your blood run cold.

"Y-yes, of course." Damon trembled, opening the door for you.

 

You said nothing as Damon wound his way out of the downtown. You didn't like him. Something about him made you uneasy. But he was Ramsay's right hand. He had more brains than some of the men Ramsay had employed.

"You hungry, ma'am?" Damon asked, waiting on the stoplight to turn green.

"No. Thank you though." You said, watching a group of people hurry across the street, bundled against the harsh December wind and laden with shopping bags.

 

×××

You were curled up on the couch, under a blanket, reading when both dogs sat up and growled at the front door. You peered at them in interest as the doorbell rang.

You hurried to the door as the dogs barked. Peering out the peep hole you saw two men in suits standing on your door step.

Slowly you opened the door.

The taller of the two, a auburn haired man gave you a smile, while the sandy haired man gave you a nod.

"Mrs. Bolton?" The auburn haired man asked, flashing a badge.

Your stomach dropped, but you put on a sweet smile, "Yes. May I help you gentlemen?"

"We have a few questions for you. I'm detective Stark and this is my partner Detective Greyjoy."

"Yes, of course. Please, come in out of the cold." You said opening the door wider. Kira and Willow on your heels, emitting low, rumbling growls. You snapped your fingers and the dogs reluctantly retreated across the room to their beds, but never taking their eyes off the men.

You motioned to the empty love seat and the two detectives sat down.

"Can I offer you gentlemen anything to drink? Tea, coffee, water?" You asked taking your seat, and folding your blanket up.

"No thank you." Detective Greyjoy said, eyeing you up and down.

Your phone lit up on the coffee table.

_[Ramsay: 5 min]_

"If you'll excuse me a second." You said, picking your phone up and hitting call.

' _Yes baby doll?_ ' Ramsay said on the other end.

"Hey, wanted to finish up that cake for your father. Can you bring home some sugar?" You said, looking down at the coffee table.

' _Of course, baby. See you soon. I love you._ '

"Be careful. I love you too." You said, hanging up and turning back to the detectives. "Sorry, I just wanted to catch him before he got home. Really don't wanna be out in this cold."

' _Bring home some sugar_ ' was your code phrase to let Ramsay know unexpected company had shown up.

"Not a problem at all. But, last night a man was murdered behind the bar you work at. Reports say you were the last one to see him." Detective Stark said, pulling a picture from his jacket pocket and laying it on the coffee table and sliding it towards you.

You picked up the photo with trembling fingers and taking in a sharp gasp. "Oh my god." It was a picture of Dogbait Farlan as he was known at the bar. You looked up from the picture, trying to remember yesterday. You had been feeling ill and were only half there.

"What... what happened?" You asked, looking between the two men.

"Stabbed to death it seems." Greyjoy spoke, glancing around your house. "Awfully nice place for someone who works at a bar."

His partner gave him a scowl.

You bristled, "I've been working at the bar since I was eighteen. The customers love me and tip me well. Besides i co-own it, if you must know. And my husband works at the bank. We don't hurt for money, thank you."

"Please forgive my partner's rudeness. He's having a bad day it seems." Stark spoke up quickly.

You pursed your lips and turned your gaze to the red head, "is your mother the OBGYN at the place down town?"

The man nodded.

"I saw her today. She confirmed my pregnancy." You said, making small talk. If you could keep them talking until Ramsay got home you'd feel better.

"Congratulations. You must be excited."

You nodded, smiling. Glancing up as Ramsay entered the house, looking rather goofy with a bag of sugar. He gave you a quick look and then ran his eyes over the detectives.

Both men stood, pulling their badges. Ramsay gave a nod. You watched him take an interest in the Greyjoy man

"Has my wife done something I should know about? Money laundering? Murder? Grand theft auto, perhaps?" Ramsay asked, dropping the sugar on the coffee table and taking a seat beside you.

Detective Stark gave a laugh, putting his badge away, and sitting down again. "No, sir. But we had information that she was the last one to speak to our murder victim last night before we was found dead behind the bar.

From the corner of your eye you saw Ramsay narrow his slightly.

 _Bastard_. You knew it. It was him. It had to be.

"So, what can you tell us?" Greyjoy asked.

"Well, I mean, it was a slow evening. Just the regulars. I left early. I wasn't feeling well and had a date with my husband. But by the time I got home I was feeling too bad to go out. But as far as the bar... Nothing out of the ordinary, honestly. Farlan was my last customer before clocking out, yes. He ordered a beer, drank it, and left. He wasn't with anyone that I know of, and he didn't seem distressed in any way. He was telling me about his new litter of hounds and was just regular ol' Farlan. Sorry if I'm not much help. I can't believe... I mean... He was a good guy." You said, playing up emotion at the end. Ramsay draped his arm around your shoulders and gave you a small squeeze. To let you know you were playing your part wonderfully.

"No enemies? He didn't owe anyone any money or favors?" Stark asked.

You frowned, shaking your head. "Not that I'm aware of. He was a pretty quiet man. After him and his wife divorced he kept himself to himself mostly."

The detectives exchanged looks, telling you they were back to square one. Stark sighed and rose from his seat.

He held his hand out to you and Ramsay in turn.

"Thank you for your time. If you hear anything, please give us a call."

"Of course. Good luck." Ramsay said, politely showing the men to the door.

Once they were gone, Ramsay clicked the lock and watched as they drove away. He then walked over to the chair they sat in and pulled all the cushions and pillows, examining every inch.

He stood back up and turned to you.

You grinned at him, picking up the bag of sugar. "We may have more sugar than anyone in the world now. When the apocalypse happens we can make our fortune selling sugar." You giggled.

Ramsay snorted, following you to the kitchen.

"Did you do it?" You asked casually, glancing at your husband over your shoulder as you placed the bag of sugar on a shelf in the pantry.

"No. Wasn't us. We were across town."

You frowned, crossing your arms. "Then who? I mean, who'd want to kill that man? Everyone loved him."

Ramsay shrugged, stepping into you and pulling you into him.

"Go get ready for dinner."

 

"I didn't like that one detective. He was rude." You said, slipping your dress on and pulling your hair aside so Ramsay could zip it.

He kissed along your bare skin before pulling the zipper up.

"Rude, how?" He asked, placing a diamond necklace around your neck and clasping it.

You fingered the new necklace and stared at it in the mirror.

"Rams, this is beautiful." You whispered.

"Thought my little momma might like it when I saw it in the window. Now, tell me about the detective." Ramsay said, kissing your cheek.

You turned to face him, "he was just all like, ' _this is an awfully nice place for someone who works at a bar.'_ Fucking rude ass."

You saw the gears turning behind your husband's eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid, please." You added quickly.

Ramsay smirked, "I would do no such thing, baby girl."

"Liar." You whispered, pressing your lips to his.

His grin widened against your lips, but said nothing as he kissed you back.


	3. Poker Face

"What do you want for Christmas? I never know what to get you." You asked, as Ramsay opened the car door for you.

Dinner had been wonderful and it was so nice to spend a whole evening with Ramsay. He left his phone in the car. No interruptions. He had given you his full, undivided attention. Sometimes it was nice to be reminded that you were everything to him. More than money. More than killing. And now that you were pregnant he was even more clingy and paid even more attention to your every movement. Some may have found this uncomfortable, but you knew better.

"Don't know, baby doll. Find me a new project. I'm bored, now that this one is finished." Ramsay said, closing his door.

You glanced around the inside of the recently finished '72 Nova. He had put a lot of time and work into it. You had started to hate the damn car, but it _had_  kept him from being gone and killing people all the damn time.

"Well, what would you like to work on?" You asked, running your hand over the dash.

"A truck or something. I don't care, baby. Something to keep at the garage." Ramsay said, shrugging, turning the motor over.

As the car roared into life you glanced across the street and gave a tiny gasp.

You looked down at your lap.

"Babe, don't look, but it's that asshole detective from this afternoon. He's watching us."

Ramsay frowned, giving you a side long look and pulling a pack of cigarettes from his dinner jacket pocket. He took the opportunity while rolling down the window and lighting his cigarette to eye the detective.

"Call Damon." He demanded, throwing the car in reverse and dropping his phone in your lap.

You picked up his phone and scrolled to find Damon's number. You hit call and then hit speaker.

" _Sup boss_?" Damon's voice said when he answered.

"Poker night. My place. Nine. Tell the others." Ramsay said, reaching to your lap and hitting the end button.

He glanced up in the rear view mirror, but no one was behind you.

"Have you ever seen him before this afternoon?" Ramsay asked, glancing at you.

You shook your head. "No."

"I want you to take some time off. A couple weeks. Until the New Year is over." Ramsay said, resting his hand on your thigh and gently running his fingers over the hem of your dress, causing warmth to spread through you.

"Well... I already put in for some time off. My last day is Sunday. I thought that maybe we could go spend the holidays with your father." You said, not looking at Ramsay.

His grip on your thigh tightened and relaxed, "why?" He asked, glancing in the mirror again.

You gave a shrug, tugging on a loose string of hair.

"It's been awhile. And I thought we could break the news to him. I mean, his first grandchild. That's exciting."

Ramsay smirked, "yeah. Okay. Sure. We need away from here for a few days."

Something about his smirk made you feel uneasy.

×××

Ramsay held you close in his lap as he smoked like a chimney, drank like a sailor, and hustled the group of men at poker. You figured by now the group would have learned to quit playing with Ramsay. You weren't sure how he did it, but he always ended up with much more than he started with.

You rested your head back in the crook of his neck, kissing his warm skin softly from time to time or planting bite marks as he rubbed firm circles on the small of your back with his free hand.

"So, give me the scoop from the Southside." Ramsay said, looking over at Damon, setting his cards down, and taking a long drink from his glass.

"Got a bunch of copycats going on. Trying to copy our style. Still working out on if it's a rival family or just some dumbass street punks. But until we know for sure we need to be careful. Someone may be trying to frame us and set a trap." Damon said, laying his cards on the table as well and rubbing his eyed.

You felt Ramsay tense under you.

"Don't worry baby. Our hands are clean." You whispered in his ear, massaging his scalp with your nails.

He pushed his head back into your hand and closed his eyes briefly.

"What's going on in the rest of my city?" He asked, peeking at another man.

"Quiet on our side. Dropped a few dealers who were trying to undermine us. Employed a few more girls. Got a few new recruits you need to look at. But that's about it."

Ramsay nodded, "alright, well I need a man down at the ol' police station. Need to have eyes on a Detective Greyjoy. I want it done by tomorrow afternoon. I want to know his every movement."

"Of course. I have a couple guys I can put in there. No problem." A man named Ben spoke up. Ben was third in line, and he often dealt with the drug distribution. He had contacts everywhere.

You slid from Ramsay's lap. He grabbed your hand. You tugged it back and gave him a wink as you left the dining room.

"Where you going, baby doll?" He called after you.

"Bath." You called back, shutting the bed room door with a sharp snap.

 

You stepped out of your dress and under clothes, letting them pool on the bathroom floor as you stepped into the bath tub. You sunk into the hot water with a sigh.

You felt like you could lay in this hot water forever. The cold day was turning into an even colder night. A good chance of snow according to the local news.

You hoped not, you did not want to go to work in cold ass snow.

Finally, you mustered the strength to climb out of the tub. Your stomach cramped horribly and you wanted nothing more than it to stop, tired of the constant pain and nauseous feeling that seemed more pronounced than in last couple weeks before you found out you were pregnant. You slipped on one of Ramsay's button ups and peeked out into the hall. All was quiet.

Slowly, you walked down the hall to find Ramsay scrubbing the dining room table down. His sleeves rolled up a bit, a cigarette hanging from his lips, and humming to himself. His face was flushed and eyes bloodshot as he gave you a quick, side long glance.

You took a seat at the table and watched him vigorously scrub the wood. You tapped your nails on the table.

"What's your deal with being so clean?" You asked, for probably the millionth time since you had started dating him.

He gave you another glance and tilted his head slightly. "Nasty filth. Dirty world."

You had no idea what that meant. He said that a lot. When the guys talked about whores they were sleeping with. When he inspected narco shipments. When he stayed up all night cleaning every inch of the house.

He was truly a strange duck, but you liked his little quirks. He kept his ass covered. He was thorough in everything. And he was all yours. He didn't fuck with whores. They repulsed him. He didn't do any drugs, ' _if the dealer uses there's no money to be made in it_ ' he had once told you. Sometimes he may smoke a joint or two with the guys, but that was about the extent of it. Though he had been known to bump a line or two before you became his obsession. But he had a problem with cigarettes and especially alcohol.

He had the air of being better and smarter than everyone else. Maybe that was true. The people he controlled with money and drugs all disgusted him. He had no problem using the people of course, but he was cold, cruel, and often times legitimately murderous towards them.

"Are you okay?" You asked gently, rising from the chair and walking around the table to him.

He stood up straight and ran his eyes over you in that hauntingly, calculating way.

"If I said no?" He asked, smashing his cigarette butt in the ashtray.

You unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall to the ground.

"I'd ask you what I can do to make it better?"

Ramsay gave a smirk and set his rag down on the table. You grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall with you.

You pushed him down on to the bed, climbing on top and straddling him. You placed your hands around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Tell me what's wrong?" You whispered against his lips.

"Going to see my father. I haven't physically seen him since that shit with Dom went down. He blames me for it." Ramsay whispered back, nipping your bottom lip.

"Poor baby boy. Afraid daddy is mad?" You asked mockingly, with a wicked grin.

Ramsay shifted under you but you tightened your grip on his throat. He looked up at you with wide eyes, letting his own wicked grin form. His was much more intimidating than yours, however.

He could hold a gun in one hand a knife in the other but his smile would always be his most dangerous weapon.

"You're lucky my child is growing inside you, or I'd have to hurt you, baby girl."

You loosened your grip, slightly taken aback.

"But... I... I mean..." You said, not even sure what you were wanting to say.

Ramsay pried your hands from his neck and sat up, placing his lips gently against yours. You opened your mouth under his, sliding your tongue over his. He tasted like cigarettes and whiskey.

You pulled away from him, resting your forehead against his. 

"I work four to eleven tomorrow. But I may stay a bit later, got a couple new girls working. Don't want to leave them alone, everyone is taking off for the holidays. So we are a bit understaffed. You and the boys should come out."

"I'll see what I can do. Have a meeting tomorrow night at seven. If it goes smoothly I'll be there. Who's bouncing?"

"Damon and Ben."

Ramsay nodded and slid you off his lap, "get some sleep baby doll. I need to finish cleaning."

Ramsay tucked you in and left with an 'I love you.'

×××

It was noon when you woke. You reached for your phone. Two unread messages.

_[mom: hey baby. Your father and I will be in tomorrow afternoon for some Christmas shopping. Lunch?]_

_[You: oh yay! We are definitely having lunch. I have exciting news for you and dad. I'll find out Rams' plans and we can make plans for lunch.]_

_[Olyvar: hey, we are playing host to some company Christmas party tonight. It's you, me, that new Roslin chick, and that dark skinned girl. Will we need anymore hands on deck? It's the Friday before Christmas after all.]_

_[You: no. I think we will manage. More money for us.]_

You slid out of bed and proceeded with your morning routine.

After slipping your shoes on you walked into the living room. Ramsay sat there examining guns and cleaning his favorites. You sat on the edge of the couch.

"Morning." Your husband said through a cigarette, never looking at you.

"Afternoon. We are having lunch with my parents tomorrow."

"What time?"

"What time is good for you?"

"Whenever, baby doll."

"Well, I have to be at work at six, so how about one or two?"

"Sounds good."

You watched him examine a gun.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced over at you, pulling his cigarette from between his lips and flicking the ashes in the ash tray.

"I told you, I have a meeting tonight."

You frowned, "should have known meeting didn't really mean  _meeting._ "


	4. Friday night brawls

You adjusted your green and red elf skirt, placed your little hat on, and gave yourself one last look in the mirror. You frowned thinking of all the clothes and outfits you would probably never be able to wear again when summer rolled around.

You loved dressing up for holidays. Ramsay wasn't a fan, but money was money. This costume was a bit more modest as you wore tights under the skirt because it was cold as shit. Thankfully the snow had been put on hold.

You walked into the living room. Ramsay was sprawled out on the couch watching TV and biting at his nails. 

"Alright, baby. I gotta go." You said stopping at the end of the couch.

"Take the Nova." Ramsay said, sitting up as you walked in. He held out the keys.

You narrowed your eyes, "why?"

"Because I said. Be a good girl. Don't argue."

You took the keys and leaned down to kiss your husband. He pulled you down into his lap and kissed you hungrily. You melted into him as he kissed across your jaw and worried what was surely a large and very prominent hickey on your neck. He often liked to mark you before you went to work. You were his and he wasn't about to let anyone forget that.

He finally let go of you. You smiled, giving him one last quick kiss. He slapped your ass when you turned around to leave.

"I'll see you later?" You asked, opening the front door and glancing back at your husband.

He simply nodded.

×××

You walked through the backdoor, hanging up your keys and then hanging up your purse in a locker, exchanging it for your waist apron.

"Oly! I'm here!" You called, glancing around. The bar didn't open officially for another thirty minutes tonight, so it was just you and Olyvar until the new girls showed up.

"Up front! Finishing the decorations!" Olyvar's voice called.

You walked into the cavernous, empty bar. Olyvar too was dressed as an elf, in his green tunic and red tights. He was standing on the counter hanging the last of the Christmas lights.

"Be a dear and plug them in?" Your coworker asked.

You followed the trail of lights to the outlet and plugged them in.

Olyvar jumped down from the counter, jingling as he did so from his bells on his slippers and hat, admiring his handiwork.

"Not too shabby." You said, looking around the festive place. "So, what company?"

"Lion Gate." Olyvar said, walking behind the counter, grabbing two glasses and pouring out two shots. 

You felt a panic surge through you. Lion Gate was owned by Tywin Lannister, head of the Rampant Lions. The Rampant Lions and the Red Kings had been at war in the city and surrounding areas for a long time. While Ramsay was heir to the Red Kings, he had formed his own little gang, the Bastard's Boys that he kept busy with the most. If the Lannister's showed up, it was sure to be trouble. What were they playing at? They didn't hold any ground or footing on this side of town.

"What were you thinking? They can't come here. If Ramsay finds out..." You began as Olyvar downed his shot.

"We are one of the best places in the city of a Friday night. And, money is money." 

Olyvar pushed the second glass to you, but you shook your head. "I can't."

Olyvar scrunched his brow before realization spread over his face and he practically squealed like a teenage girl.

" _Oh. My. God_! How exciting! When did you find out? What was Ramsay like? Tell me  _everything_!" He said, smiling broadly.

Olyvar was one of your oldest friends. He had started working at the bar when you did, both putting yourselves through school. But when the bar owner died he had split the place between you both. Olyvar did work from time to time for Ramsay, selling things on the side. He was like a brother to you, and it didn't hurt that he was into men. You assumed this to be the only reason Ramsay never said anything about you talking to him, or being friendly with him.

You took a seat and smiled, "well, I found out yesterday afternoon after Ramsay left. I've been feeling like shit for like two months now. Cramps. Headaches. Constant upset stomach. And then remembered I hadn't had my period in months. So on the way here I picked up a test and it said yes. I was actually kind if afraid of how Rams would react. We had never talked about it before. So, anyway, I told him last night and he demanded we go get some tests. You know him. Well, I took four. They all said yes. I guess he's excited. But, hard to tell. He doesn't really express excitement. Then he made me an appointment this morning and the doctor said I was about eight or nine weeks. Heard the heartbeat and I wanted to cry. It was so amazing. I have an appointment on the third to get an ultrasound done." You gushed, glad to have someone to tell.

"Little baby Bolton. This city is  _not_ ready for that." Olyvar said with a laugh. 

You laughed. He was not wrong. There was a knock on the front door. You glanced at the clock. 4:45. You got up from your stool and walked to the front door, letting Damon and Ben in. You gave them both smiles, which they didn't really return.

Ramsay probably religiously threatened them to not look at you. He was a very scary person when angry, or bored. Whichever. 

"We're streaming the fight tonight. Sure we'll be fine with only four of us and the two in the kitchen?" Olyvar asked turning on the various TV screens.

"Yeah. I think. Sorry, I forgot all about the fight. But we've had bigger events with fewer. Maybe could have done with a couple extra hands in the kitchen though. See if you can get anyone else to come in to kitchen duty?" You said, as two girls walked in.

Roslin was a quiet college student, who was looking to make a bit of extra money. She wasn't overly pretty with her dull eyes and mousy Brown hair, but she wasn't ugly either. But you weren't sure bartending would be something she was cut out for. She was timid and you were afraid of men taking advantage of her innocence as far as the bar scene went. But you had hired her anyways. Remembering how you were when you had first come here. And now look at you. Wife to the heir of a multi million dollar organized crime family.

You had no worries with the other girl, Tyene. She was loud, wild, and more than capable of handling herself. She had been working here for a couple weeks now, and the men loved her. Her dark skin, hair, and eyes made her stand out. Made then men pay extra attention, and money. She was born to hustle and get what she wanted. If she proved her worth, loyalty, and cunning you may talk Ramsay into getting her in with the girls.

"Hey hey!" Tyene cried, putting her reindeer antler headband on.

"Glad to see we all dressed up." You said, grinning broadly, looking the two girls over as Tyene snapped on a big, red blinking nose.

Roslin flushed and gave a timid twirl in her Mrs. Claus dress.

"Alright, so it's us four tonight on the floor. Kitchen will be a bit understaffed, as it's only Mac and Dag, tonight unless we can get a couple more in. So only finger foods and appetizers tonight. Big party coming in, plus the fight. I'm assuming you advertised we were playing it?" You said, glancing at Olyvar, who gave a nod. You left him in charge of the Facebook page and other advertising outlets.

"Great. So, we will be crowded and busy. Anything you make you keep, other than prices of the drinks and food. Remember ladies, they can look, but they cannot touch you. We may not be a strip club, but we follow those same rules. Anyone gives you any problems just raise your fist in the air and Ben or Damon here will come to your aid." You motioned to the two burly men. "Don't let no man give you any shit. Feel free to drink, just remember to pay for it, and stay with it enough to do your jobs. By the time the night is over, you ladies will be  _very_ happy." You continued, clapping your hands and glancing at the clock. The two cooks walked into the bar and giving you thumbs up before disappearing into the kitchen to let you know they were there.

 

As assumed, the bar filled quickly and the volume steadily increased with the flow of liquor, smoke, and smells of greasy buffalo wings, fries, and mountains of nachos. 

When the Lion Gate group arrived you didn't recognize anyone that could possibly cause trouble. They seemed to just be regular employees, not gang members. But, you could be wrong. You weren't as good as Ramsay when it came to picking rival gang members out of a crowd. They were a very loud and rowdy group. Both your girls were pocketing bills like crazy, and Olyvar spent his time behind the counter mixing drinks and flirting with a couple guys.

The smoke, smells, and sounds were starting to get to you. Your stomach turned over and you suddenly felt nauseous. A headache was starting to form. You caught Olyvar's attention and mimmed taking a 'time out'. He gave you a thumbs up as you disappeared to the safety of the back room.

You sighed, taking a deep breath. You pulled your phone from your apron pocket. It was almost ten. Only another hour.

You sat at a small table, resting your head on it for awhile, trying to compose yourself and fighting the urge to throw up when the police scanner in the corner sounded.

"All available units to seventy fifth and Trident. Multiple gunshot wounds. Back up requested immediately."

 _'No mans land.'_ you thought to yourself with a frown. What was Ramsay up to? Nobody every held that stretch very long.

After awhile you got a hold of yourself, stood up, and pulled a water bottle from the employee fridge, and chugged half of it before getting back to work.

"(Y/n)!" Olyvar called. You glanced over at him, who nodded to the corner to Roslin.

She was being harassed by a couple of men. Tyene was across the room cutting up with a group, and Damon and Ben were busy keeping a fight from breaking out. You frowned, clenching your jaw and stomping over to the corner. 

Roslin's eyes were wide in pleading when you appeared at her side. One of the men grabbed her ass.

"Excuse me, sir. But you are not allowed to touch my girls. Release her and keep your hands to yourself or you will be asked to leave." You said, pulling Roslin away, and shielding her.

The man laughed, grabbing your hip. "Oh come on baby, it's just a bit of fun. Get into the holiday spirit. I could make it worth your while." He slammed a stack of bills on the table with a drunken laugh.

You stepped back, but his grip tightened. You narrowed your eyes at the man, "get out of my bar."

He laughed, releasing his grip and slapping your ass. You brought your hand up to slap him, but he caught your wrist.

"Or what, doll? You'll call the police?"

A hand landed on the man's shoulder and you looked to see Ramsay flanked by five men. He gripped the man's shoulder until the man squirmed in pain, fury painted all over his face.

"Unfortunately for you, we don't call the police around here." Ramsay growled as two of the men pulled the man from his seat and drug him towards the back exit.

Ramsay looked you up and down, "how many times did he touch you, baby girl?"

"Three." You said, watching the fire burn in his eyes. He gave a nod, gave you a fleeting kiss, and stalked towards the exit.

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry." Roslin squeaked. 

You gave a glance at the other man. He was oddly calm, for his buddy being dragged away as he simply sat there, scrolling through his phone, pocketing the stack of cash. This made your pulse quicken. You hurried to the bar counter and then ran towards the exit.

You stepped into the alley to find Ramsay bouncing the man's head off the brick wall next door.

You averted your eyes and pursed your lips, trying to ignore the sick, crunching sound. "Rams, we have a problem. He's a Rampant. As was his buddy."

Ramsay stopped in his action, dropping the man, who fell in a heap. Ramsay grabbed the man's arm and ripped his sleeve back. On the man's forearm was a tattoo of a rampant lion in red.

Ramsay pulled a knife from his pocket. One of Ramsay's men stuffed a rag into the Lion man's mouth as Ramsay hacked at the tattoo until the skin came away. You watched in horror as Ramsay clutched the piece of skin.

"Make it clean, boys." Ramsay said, looking at the group of men. They all left quickly, pulling guns.

"Don't you make a mess in my bar!" You hissed at your husband. "The cops are already being nosy!"

Ramsay gave you a long look. "Not a drop." He said, walking past you and holding the door open. 

You glanced at the severely injured man laying on the pavement. "What about him? You can't just leave him."

"Baby girl, don't worry yourself about anything. It will all be taken care of. They started it, coming to  _my_ kingdom. Now, get back in there and get back to work. The lions won't be back." Your husband said, rather impatiently. 

You just gave a nod and went back inside. You hurried back to the counter, pulling Olyvar to you so you could whisper in his ear. "Volume up, lights down.  _Now_." You hissed.

Olyvar did as you instructed. Nobody seemed to notice. They were all too absorbed in the fight and drowning in beer. You glanced around and gasped as a hand grabbed you. Instinct brought your hand up, but Ramsay's chuckle stopped you. You relaxed.

"Come on." He said, pulling you along.

You furrowed your brows, but followed him to the table the other man still sat at. Ramsay took the empty seat across from him, pulling you into his lap, as his group of men formed a tight circle around the table. He leaned forward, his wicked smirk in place.

"I believe you owe my wife an apology." He said casually to the man.

The man scoffed, "I didn't touch her, speak to her, or even  _look_ at her."

Ramsay tutted and rolled his eyes, "I said that you owe my wife an apology. I will not tell you again."

"Listen punk, I don't know who you think..." the man started, puffing up, but his words were lost as Ramsay slammed the crudely flayed tattooed skin on the table.

"Our blades are sharp." Ramsay breathed with so much malice the temperature seemed to drop.

Your stomach churned at the piece of flesh on the table. You frowned, closing your eyes, and saying a small prayer.

What happened next was a blur. You saw Ramsay pull his knife, but everything that followed wouldn't come into focus as you were on your knees, vomiting in the toilet of the bar bathroom.

"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" Came Tyene's voice. 

You leaned back, heaving a shaky sigh. "Yeah, dear. I'm just... I'm pregnant. Apparently the little one didn't like what I ate last."

Which was true. Nachos had been a very bad idea. However, you weren't sure if seeing a man murdered in front of you or the morning sickness had made you wretch.

"Okay, well, your husband, I think, is waiting on you. Says you should go home and rest. I was confused at first. But now it all makes sense. Congratulations! You know, even if it's not the ideal position to be told." She said with a small laugh at the end.

Well, now you were confused. Didn't complete chaos just unleash in the bar?

You pushed yourself up, sighed, flushed the toilet, and stepped out of the stall. Tyene peered at you curiously as you washed your hands, vigorously. 

"What's it like out there?" You asked, drying your hands.

"Normal? A few men were escorted out, but other than that, everyone seems to be having a hell of a time."

You sighed again. This time relieved.

Tyene held the door open for you and you stepped back on to the floor. Sure enough, it was like nothing had ever happened. Ramsay pushed his empty shot glass back to Olyvar and rose from his stool when he saw you.

He looked you over, and held out his hand.

"You sure you'll be alright without me?" You asked Olyvar.

He nodded and gave you a smile, "of course. You just worry about you. We've got this."

You nodded and let Ramsay lead you to the back room. He said nothing as he untied your apron, grabbed your purse, and the keys hanging up.

"Come on baby girl. Let's get home."

You turned to Ramsay, who was as calm as could be, lighting a cigarette. 

"What the fuck just happened?" You cried, throwing your hands up.

"Business. Seat belt, baby doll." He replied simply, exhaling smoke.

"Business? I just watched you kill a man in the middle of a crowded bar and no one freaked the fuck out. Explain." You said, demanding the last part.

Ramsay gave a harsh laugh, "If no one hears, no one sees."

"What the fuck were you thinking? The cops..."

"Will know nothing." He cut across you.

"How many men did you kill?"

"Just the cunt in the alley and at the table."

"What about the others?"

"We saw them out and sent them running along with messages to deliver."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, baby girl. Everything will be okay. You just worry about my child inside you."

You frowned. This city was about to become very unsafe. For everyone. Including the unborn child inside of you.

Fear and dread welled inside you as you burst into tears.

Ramsay raised his brows in surprise and gave you a quick look.

"This is not right! Everything is such a mess!" You sobbed, snatching your hat off and clutching it in your hand to cry into.

"Whoa there, little momma. Calm down. Everything is fine. It will be fine. I have eyes everywhere." Ramsay said, softly. 

It wasn't a very reassuring voice. That wasn't him. He wasn't one to comfort.

You simply gave a sniff and nodded.

Neither of you said anything for the remainder of the trip home.

Ramsay opened your door and helped you out. He placed a kiss to your temple as he led you inside and straight to the bedroom.

You simply stood there as he undressed you, kissing each bit of skin he exposed.

"What do you want?" He asked, kissing along your collar bone.

"Something to make me forget the things I saw tonight."

"Oh come on now baby girl. It wasn't that bad." Ramsay chortled, grabbing your hips.

You rested your cheek on his chest and sighed, "Rams, I watched you smash a man's head into a brick wall and then cut his skin off. I watched you stab a man point blank across a table while I sat in your lap. You could have hurt somebody innocent. What part of that wasn't so bad?"

Ramsay placed his finger under your chin and brought your face up to look at him.

"First things first, baby girl. Nobody at a bar is innocent. Second, both of those men disrespected you. Therefore disrespecting  _me_. I will not have that. At all."

You looked away from him. Maybe he was right. Or at least had a point. You looked back up at him and opened your mouth to say something when your breath caught. The cramps were bad enough. But the increasing nausea was getting really fucking annoying.

Ramsay raked his eyes over your face and frowned, pulling you to the bed. He undressed and slid into the bed next to you, pulling you close and running his hand through your hair until you finally fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Bad moon rising

The urge to vomit is what woke you up. Well that, and the sounds of scraping and cursing.

You opened your eyes. It was still partially dark. Through bleary eyes you saw the clock illuminating that it was just past six thirty. 

You groaned, rolling over. The bed was empty next to you. You sat up. As you did, hot stomach acid crept up your throat.

You quickly got out of bed, running for the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes of leaning against the sink, waiting on nothing as it turned out, you took a deep breath, pulled on one of your favorite silk robes, and left your room.

Ramsay was hastily packing bags full of guns and other weapons.

You scrunched your brows, "What are you doing?" You asked through a dry mouth, rubbing your eyes.

Ramsay spun around to look at you, "What are  _you_ doing?"

"I asked you first." You replied in a crabby tone.

He gestured towards the television screen. It was paused on a new headline and picture.

 _Friday Night Mayhem Downtown_. The headline read. The picture was a blurred still of a surveillance video showing four men in masks holding large black bags. The man closest to the front caught your eye. He had his sleeves rolled up and many tattoos. Very similar to your husband's. But the Flayed Man on an X was on the wrong arm.

You knitted your brows, turning back to Ramsay.

"I don't understand. Who's this?" 

Ramsay hit play and the news reporter came on the screen.

_'Last night around one in the morning a group of men were reported to be robbing a bank after silent alarms went off. As you can see from the still the men were wearing masks, but authorities are hopeful that the tattoos on the one suspect's arms can be enough to help identify the group. Tune in at noon for further information as we go through the morning.'_

"Rams, that isn't you. What's going on?" You said, tearing your eyes from the screen.

"You're right. It wasn't me. But that bank is  _my_ bank. Those tattoos were placed and caught on camera  _on purpose._ " He hissed, in anger, holding his arms up in comparison.

There came a knock on the backdoor. It made you jump and sent Kira and Willow into a barking fit. Ramsay snapped his fingers at the dogs and walked to the back door. He glanced out the blind and removed all the locks. He pulled the door open and Damon stepped inside.

"Yo, what in the actual fuck?" Damon said, grasping Ramsay's hand.

"Are the boys set up?" Was Ramsay's reply.

"Yessir."

"Alright. Once we get all this shit loaded, give the word."

You watched as Ramsay and Damon took all the bulking bags out of the house, biting on your knuckle in anxiety.

Ramsay returned a few minutes later and closed the back door with a sharp snap and irritated sigh.

"Come here." He said, motioning you towards him.

You dropped your hand and slowly walked over to him and he pulled you into a tight hug, running his hands down your back.

"How do you feel?" He whispered, kissing the crown of your head.

"Horrible, honestly." You replied quietly wrapping your arms around him.

"Would my face between your legs make you feel better?" He breathed, scooping you up.

You let a small grin form and closed your eyes, "mhmm. Please."

"Good. You didn't really have a choice in the matter anyways." He replied, carrying you to the bed and dropping you gently on the mattress.

He slid the robe from your bare shoulders and ghosted his lips over your skin. You closed your eyes with a small moan, pushing your head back into the bed.

He nipped at the soft skin of your inner thigh, making you giggle and pick your head up to look down at him.

"Hm?" He hummed, bringing his eyes up to yours.

"You didn't shave. It tickles." You said, suppressing another giggle.

He smirked, rubbing the stubble of his jaw against your leg, "should I?"

You dropped your head back into the bed, "mmm, no. I like it."

"Whatever my queen likes." He murmured, kissing along your folds.

The air caught in your throat at the sensation, causing you to arch your back. You bit your lip, letting a small noise escape you, as you tangled your hands into the blanket under you.

You relaxed your body as he slid his tongue slowly into you. He made firm, sensual movements with his tongue against you and when he bit down on your sensitive spot it made you gasp and give a small jerk. The pain stopped just as suddenly as he darted his tongue over the spot.

"Come here." You whispered, grabbing at his shoulder. 

He gave a small growl, shrugging your hand off. The hum of his lips making you shiver, as he picked up the pace with his tongue.

Your stomach twisted up and fluttered as he continued to fuck you with his tongue. His stubble adding to the sensation, as he gripped your thighs tightly under his rough hands. Your breathing came in gasping bursts as you moaned and muttered incoherent words.

You felt a slight disappointment form when he pulled away from you. His eyes shinning brightly, his lips wet, his chest rising and falling, as he slid a finger in you.

You gave a shuddering gasp, more nonsense words falling from your lips as you shifted and bucked your hips into his hand. You felt his piercing gaze on you as you fought to keep your eyes open.

He slid another finger inside you, and curled them when he had pushed them as far as they would go. You ground into his hand, unable to keep any noises from escaping you now.

"Baby. Fuck me." You managed to get out as your breath caught and your chest tightened.

He pulled his fingers from you, licking them clean as he placed his other hand on your hip and pulled, indicating you to roll over.

You rolled over as he hastily kicked out of his shorts and clambered onto the bed. He ran his finger tips over the small of your back with one hand, gripping your hip with the other as he positioned himself behind you.

He teased at your entrance with his dick, making the desire build in you as you pushed yourself back into him.

He let out a small noise as you felt him enter you, gripping your hips harder than he probably meant to at the feeling. You let out a small sigh, grinding against his hips and savoring the sensation.

He dug his fingers into your hips as he buried himself into you, without relent. 

You couldn't fight the tingling sensation as the pressure built in you with each thrust and small noise your husband made.

Ramsay leaned into you, trailing his hand under you to sweep over your extra sensitive skin with his thumb, rubbing light circles.

You drew in a sharp breath, pushing back into him as hard as you could as your high hit you like a blow to the chest. You buried your face into the blankets and cried out in pleasure, feeling Ramsay grip your hips with both hands in a death grip, drawing ragged shallow breaths, before falling into you as he spent himself inside you with a deep, throaty primal growl.

You both let out deep sighs at the same time, making you give a small laugh.

He gave you a small slap on the ass before pulling away from you, and falling onto the bed.

You relaxed your body and laied on your stomach, realizing this would be impossible soon. You peered at your husband, who also laid on his front. 

You scrunched up your nose, "You're making my blanket gross."

"Shhh. I'll buy you a new one." He murmured, giving you a smirk, before pushing himself up. "Where are we having lunch?"

You ran your eyes over his naked body, chewing your lip, taking him in. His tattoos, scars, muscles. You then brought your eyes up to his face and gave a shrug, pushing yourself up, watching him as he cleaned himself and wiped his mouth on a discarded shirt.

"Don't know. No where overly fancy, I really just don't feel up to it." You said, thinking.

"Well, think on it and get back with me when I get back." He replied tossing you a different shirt, pulling shorts and a clean t-shirt on.

"Where are you going?" You asked, taken aback.

"Taking the girls on a run. Like I do, _every_ morning. I'm just late, this morning." He replied, slipping his shoes on and glancing at the clock. He stood up, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter from the top of the dresser before leaving you alone.

You simply nodded. He was always awake before you it seemed, so you weren't really sure what he did for the two plus hours he was usually up before you.

You walked to the bathroom, turning the shower on and waiting on it to warm up, taking the opportunity to text your mother.

×××

Ramsay opened your door and helped you out, pulling his sunglasses off and tossing them into your seat.

You looked around. You had settled on this new little bar and grill. It was in a beautiful location on the river front. You didn't come to this side of the city much. It was a part of your turf, but you had no need to come out this far. However, this little eatery was receiving many positive reviews and you were glad for an excuse to come. Not that you really needed one, but still.

Ramsay held the door open for you and you immediately saw your parents. Excitement coursed through you as you rushed them and embraced them both.

Ramsay offered a polite nod, shaking your father's hand and enduring your mother's hug. He caught the eye of a waiter who hurried to your party and sat you immediately. 

Ramsay rested his hand on your knee and did his best to seem interested in what your parents talked about, while keeping his eyes open for anything out of place, on edge at having his back to the entrance.

Naturally, your parents had no idea the kind of life you secretly led, and had no idea that Ramsay was a gang member. 

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Your mother asked, placing her napkin in her lap, adjusting her bangles. 

"I'm pregnant!" You practically shouted, the tears welling. 

"Oh my god!" Your mother gasped, excitement gripping her like Christmas had come early.

Without words your father expressed the same excitement. They had been both been dying for a grandchild, and badgered you about it constantly.

"How far?" Your mother asked, reaching for your hand across the table.

"The doctor said eight or nine weeks. We are having an ultrasound done on the third." You breathed, cheeks flushing.

"Are you excited for fatherhood, Ramsay?" Your father asked, looking over at him as he downed his scotch.

He set the glass down and offered a sickly, sweet smile that you weren't sure was genuine or not. "Yes sir. Very much so."

Outside of the news report this morning your day was shaping up to be wonderful. It was so nice to see your parents. You didn't get to see them much. They travelled a lot now that all the children were out of the house. Your father told you all about his new building projects, to which you coaxed Ramsay into bragging about his Nova. Your mother regaled you in hometown gossip and how your siblings were doing.

You were in the middle of laughing at one of your father's jokes when everything changed.

Someone slammed the same picture from the news onto the table between you and Ramsay.

"Ramsay Bolton." Came a vaguely familiar voice.

Ramsay gave you a quick side long glance before rising slowly from his seat. You took in the looks of horror on your parents faces before turning to see Detective Greyjoy and three officers.

"Can I help you?" Ramsay asked in false politeness. 

"You're under arrest." Greyjoy spoke, as an officer pulled Ramsay's arms behind his back, slamming him roughly against the table.

You heard your mother gasp and the click of the handcuffs as you quickly rose from your chair, glancing at the officer telling Ramsay his rights.

"On what charges?" You demanded, stepping into the detective.

"Bank robbery." Greyjoy said, nodding at the picture.

You gave a shrill laugh, picking up the picture and tearing it in half.

"This?  _This_ is your probable cause to arrest my husband? Maybe You could take him in for questioning, but to _arrest_ him? You are much mistaken, sir. These tattoos are not even my husbands." You hissed dropping the two halves of the picture. 

Greyjoy looked taken aback. Ramsay remained unconcerned and gave a shrug.

"She's right you know. I'd show you. _But_..." He said, shaking the chains on the cuffs loudly. "But feel free to take me in. You just better be sure you are one hundred percent. Don't threaten me with a good time and not deliver."

Greyjoy looked furious, running his eyes from you to your husband. He faltered. He wasn't sure what to do. He had fucked up. If he released Ramsay, Ramsay was likely to retaliate. But if Ramsay really  _wasn't_ involved... But he had no choice but to follow through now. The damage was done.

"What's the matter? Go behind your partner's back on this one? Like I said, take me down to the station. I'm sure they all miss my wonderful jokes. But I can prove it wasn't me, right here. Right now." Ramsay goaded.

"I'll take it from here." Greyjoy growled to the other cops, as he stooped down, snatching up the torn picture, examining it closely, glancing at Ramsay frowning deeply.

He gave the other officers a nod and they left. He then stepped into Ramsay, and you inched closer to your husband.

"I know who you are." Greyjoy whispered. 

"You threw the first punch." Ramsay whispered back, leaning into the detective, so only you and he could hear.

A look of unease flashed across the man's face before he did his best to conceal himself.

You looked at your husband, "keys."

He pushed his hip out to you and you fished out the keys from his pocket. 

"Come here, baby girl." He said gently. 

You leaned into him and pressed your lips to his.

He pulled away from you slightly to kiss your temple and whisper in your ear, "I'll be home in a couple hours. Call Damon to pick me up." He pulled away from you with a wink, "oh momma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law."

Greyjoy grabbed Ramsay's arm and lead him towards the exit. You clenched your jaw, watching them leave.

" _The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me_!" Ramsay sang with an upbeat step and his usual smirk, eyeing Greyjoy.

"Shut up." The detective hissed, throwing the door open.

"Hang man is coming down from the gallows. Didn't ya know?" Ramsay laughed bitterly, as the cop shoved him through the doorway.

Now war was about to break out with the police department. What a stupid fucking man.

You turned back to your parents, who both sat there stunned.

"(Y/n), what's going on?" Your father asked, as you gripped the keys in your hands, seething in anger.

You heaved a sigh and sipped your tea. "Did you watch the news this morning?" You asked.

"No, we weren't up yet." Your mother said, watching you closely.

"Well, last night some guys tried to rob the bank Ramsay works at. He was framed. A man deliberately wore fake tattoos to mimic Ramsay's. But they did a poor job. I hate to cut lunch short, but now I have a police department to sue." You said, grabbing your purse, coat, and smoothing your dress out.

"Baby? Are you okay?" You father asked, raising from his seat.

"Hormones." You said, dropping cash on the table and leaving.

"(Y/n)!" Your mother called, running after you.

The wind was bitter and the clouds dark as you stepped outside. But a fire was burning in your chest, keeping the cold at bay.

Your mother grabbed your hand. You fell into her, heaving a dry sob. You weren't even sure how long you stood there like this. It was so nice to have your mother's arms around you again.

"Hush baby. It's okay. If Ramsay is innocent everything will be okay. You don't need to stress your body." You mother cooed, rubbing your back.

How you wanted to tell her the truth. To get it all off your chest. But you said nothing.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Your father asked, placing his hand on your shoulder.

You took a deep breath and shook your head. "No. It's okay, I've got this. I work tonight. Come by after your shopping and we can have a better time."

Your parents simply nodded, exchanging looks as you slammed the door to the Nova and rammed the key into the ignition.

At the stoplight you pulled out your phone and dialed Damon.

_"yes ma'am?"_

"The cops just picked up Ramsay. I thought we had eyes on that detective? You better get your shit together or I will make this city cower in fear. Be prepared. The grease is in the fire now." You said, then hung up.

Your mind was racing and before you knew it you were at the police station. You slammed the door and hurried up the step, throwing the building doors open.

"Where is he?!" You shouted, probably sounding like a crazy woman. But fuck them.

"Ma'am, can i help you?" A woman said at the front desk.

"Where is my husband? Where is that Greyjoy man? Somebody _better_ take me to see someone who fucking matters!" You yelled, looking around at all the concerned looking people.

"Ma'am, calm down please and we can take you to see Chief Stark." A young officer said, timidly.

You followed him through the building to an office. You heard raised voices behind it.

" _Come on Ned! Don't be thick. It was him. He's been behind all this shit. His father is Roose Bolton for crying out loud! Look at this fuck's wrap sheet! It's gotta be a mile long. Aggravated assault. Aggravated assault. Assault on a police officer. Possession of a controlled substance. And it keeps going. Just the same!"_

_"I understand that Greyjoy. But all of those charges are years old. He hasn't been charged with anything in almost three years. There is no evidence, you can't hold him. Damnit boy, the tattoos don't even match. He's got enemies, it's obviously a set up. Would he really rob his own bank?"_

_"Yes! Yes he would! He's a mad man._ "

You had enough and shoved past the officer and threw open the doors. There stood Greyjoy waving a stack of papers, his redheaded partner pinching the bridge of his nose, and the Chief of Police, hands on his desk as if he was rising from his chair.

They all turned to look at you.

"I want my husband released.  _Now_. Or I will sue you for all this shit hole is worth." You hissed.

"Mrs. Bolton?" The man at the desk asked.

You nodded, eyes narrowed, and throwing daggers at Greyjoy. 

"Son, take her to see him." The man said to the auburn haired detective.

"Are we..."

"Robb, just do what I said."

Robb gave a curt nod, "follow me please."

"She's in on it too." You heard Greyjoy mutter.

"Enough."

 

"Should of known you wouldn't go home." Ramsay said, glancing up at you, sliding his feet from the table, letting his chair fall back on all fours.

You scowled, "and what was I supposed to do?"

"Finish lunch." He glanced around, "What time is it?" He glanced down at his bare wrist.

You gave him a blank look. "I don't care what time it is and I'm not going anywhere until I have that cunt out of here."

Ramsay raised his brows at you and smirked. "I like pregnant you." He glanced at the two way mirror, "hey, what's a guy gotta do to get a smoke around here?"

You crossed your arms. You couldn't understand how he wasn't seething with anger. He was calm and wore that damn grin. 

You paced back and forth, fuming, until the door opened again.

Ned Stark walked in. Ramsay stood and held out his hand. Ned took it firmly.

"Mr. Bolton. You must forgive my detective. Jumped the gun. Do you mind if I ask you a few quick questions?" Chief Ned said, looking between you and your husband.

"Already here, let's get to it." Ramsay said, indicating you to sit. 

"Not until you fire that fucking detective." You said like ice.

"We are placing him on administrative leave." The chief said with a sigh.

You glanced at Ramsay who rocked on his heels, arms behind his back. Waiting.

"Let's not beat around the bush, Bolton. Who did it?" Ned said, holding his elbow in one hand and rubbing his beard with his other hand.

Ramsay shrugged, "I'm sure there are a number of folks. If I had a venn diagram of my friends and enemies, it would just be a circle."

"You've been keeping your nose clean." Ned stated.

"Nasty filth. Dirty world." Ramsay said sagely.

"Excuse me, but what's the point of this?" You cut in, feeling impatient. 

Ramsay gave you a cold look, but you ignored him.

"The point, Mrs. Bolton, is that we are at war in the streets. My men being targeted. Your husband being framed. Maybe we can work together." Ned said, glancing at Ramsay.

You saw something uncertain pass over your husband's face. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this.

"Don't know what your talkin' bout, Chief." Ramsay said, giving a quick glance at the two-way mirror again.

"Ramsay, no games. The amount of times I've closed the bars on you, you could almost be family." Ned said dryly.

"I was a kid. Didn't know what I was doing. I've grown up. Stable, white collar job. Fine ass wife. Father to be. I don't play the game anymore." Ramsay shrugged.

Ned gave a frustrated sigh, and opened the door. Ramsay let you pass him, but Ned held him back.

"I can help you get Dom's killer."

You turned to watch the gears turn in Ramsay's head.

"I don't need your help for that. Our blades are sharp." Ramsay whispered, grabbing your elbow and leading you down the hall to the entrance of the station.

Ramsay stopped at the front desk, "oh sweet little ol' Miss Mel." 

"Been a long time, Ramsay." The old woman said, pushing a box towards Ramsay.

"Been keeping busy, have you met my wife?" Ramsay said, replacing his wallet and phone in his pockets, then tightening his watch on his wrist. "Baby doll,  this woman makes the  _best_ snicker doodles. I'm one of her favorite bad guys."

You watched Ramsay go on with the old woman, as if he actually gave a shit. How was it possible to be so charming and down right murderous at the same time? He turned back to you, holding a slip of paper with a recipe on it. His smirk dropped as he looked up.

There stood Greyjoy, looking angry and harassed. Ramsay pointed at the man.

"December twenty ninth two thousand fourteen. Ten thirty. Parking lot. Assault on an officer with a deadly weapon. Knife to be more specific. Ask the Chief who came off worse."

You grabbed Ramsay's hand and pulled. "What are you playing at?" You hissed.

 ×××

Ramsay said nothing on the drive. But you weren't going home you realized.

You said nothing as the silence became more tense.

"Under the seat." He said, killing the motor outside a garage and holding his palm out to you.

You reached under the seat, cold metal meeting your finger tips. You placed the gun in Ramsay's hand.

"Baby, what are we doing?" You asked, as he climbed out of the car and opened your door.

"Keep your mouth shut." He snapped. You gave him an offended look. His face softened a bit, "Come on."

He practically kicked down the door, cocking the gun as a few men jumped up from their chairs in panic.

"Who the  ** _fuck_**?" He raged, turning the gun to each of his men.

"He got away from us. We lost him." A young man spoke up, cowering in fear.

" _Lost him_?" Ramsay mocked, anger shaking his speech. "That cunt walks in and ruins my lunch. Embarrassing  _my wife_  in front of her family and every one in that god damn place." Without warning he pulled the trigger. 

The man screamed in pain, clutching his shoulder as he dropped to the floor.

"Shut him up!" Ramsay barked, clutching the grip as if itching to shoot the man again.

"Boss!" Damon called, throwing a side door open and clutching a stitch in his side.

"What?!" Ramsay yelled in annoyance.

Damon stood up and gave you a look before heaving a deep sigh.

" _What Damon_?" Ramsay asked threateningly.

"The bar. It's on fire."

"Well this day just keeps getting better and fucking better." Ramsay growled.


	6. House of Memories

You were speechless as the words hit you. You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. You were uncomfortably aware of everyone staring at you.

"What time is it?" You finally managed to get out weakly.

"Four ten." Ramsay said glancing at his watch.

Fear gripped you. "When did this happen?" 

"I don't know. Came over the scanner about twenty minutes ago. There's no saving it. Multiple units are on it." Damon said.

You turned on your heel, running to the car. You poured your purse out in the seat to find your phone.

17 missed calls.

5 unread messages.

You hastily unlocked your phone and called Olyvar. Maybe you should have called your mother first. Oh well.

"(Y/n)!" Came Olyvar's panicked voice on the other end.

"Oh thank God! I just heard! Please tell me no one was there!" You cried, tears trickling your eyes.

"No. Everyone is safe. You were the only one I couldn't get a hold of." Olyvar said.

You closed your eyes tight, giving an uneasy sigh.

When you opened your eyes you saw Ramsay's phone light up: _in law_.

"I'll meet you there." You said hanging up and grabbing Ramsay's phone.

"Hello?" You said quickly.

"Oh thank God baby! We just heard. And we couldn't reach you or Ramsay. Are you okay? Is everything okay?" You mother cried on the other end.

"I'm okay momma. No one was there. I'm heading over there now. I will meet you at my house." You said, trying to sound reassuring as Ramsay came to a halt behind you.

You gave him a glance before hanging up and falling into him.

"We have to get over there. Now. Please." You sobbed, clutching his shirt.

He gave you a pat on the back, "Let's go baby doll." He shoved all the purse contents in your seat to the floorboard and helped you in.

 You stared out the window as Ramsay ran red lights and furiously shifted gears.

"Everyone okay?" He asked as you saw the thick black smoke curling across town.

"Yes. No one was there." You said with a sniff. "Mom and dad will be at the house when we get there." You added, looking at Ramsay. He gave a nod.

×××

You shoved past the cops and firemen to see what was left of your bar. The tears slipped down your cheeks and the rest of the world was a blur as you looked over the ash and smoldering wood.

This place was your life. It had started as a "fuck it, why not" idea, looking online for a job. The old man who had owned it loved you immediately. Olyvar had been working there a week before you. You both became fast friends, and the Old Man, Jones, cared for you like his own children. He had nothing but that bar, you, and Olyvar. It wasn't until your wedding day that you learned that Jones was leaving you and Oly the bar at Ramsay's request after finding out he had terminal cancer.

This lot was where you learned it all. How to hustle, shake your ass, useless party tricks, and how to love. This was the first place you had met Ramsay. The first place you had fucked him. The first place you had met the gang. The place Ramsay had professed his love for you. The place where Ramsay beat a cop into an unconscious, bloody pulp before asking you to marry him through the back seat of the cop car. The first place you were when you found out you were pregnant just a few short days ago.

 Your knees went weak under you as you brought your hand to your mouth and fell into Olyvar as he ran to you and hugged you tight.

×××

The last hour and a half had been long, answering questions, making phone calls, and trying your hardest to keep from crying anymore.

Ramsay was your support as he helped you from the car, you parents waiting anxiously for you.

Everything was still a daze as you took a seat on the couch and fell into your mother's lap, clutching her skirt and crying again. She ran her fingers through your hair.

Ramsay damn near smashed a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, throwing back multiple shots. 

He was pissed. For you. For himself. While you worked the bar, all money in and out was checked by the Boys, as well as any money that was brought in by them from deals or stolen. Ramsay had set up a few schemes at work to keep your "extra" income from looking too fishy.

Your father watched the evening news report. They were reporting on the structure fire this afternoon, but the words didn't penetrate you. 

Abruptly Ramsay stood up, glaring at the television. He scowled and made a frustrated noise, patting himself down for his keys. He cast around until he found them on the coffee table, swiping for them. But he missed and they fell to the ground. 

He muttered to himself, snatching them up with a stumble and heading for the Door.

"Where you goin', Son?" Your heard your father ask.

Ramsay swayed on his heel, turning to you and your parents. 

"Uh..." he said, clearing his throat, "Ice cream."

"Should you be driving, dear?" Your mother asked, worry lacing her words.

Ramsay sucked his teeth, before pulling out his phone and calling who you assumed to be Damon.

"It would seem I am too drunk to life right now. Let's go get ice cream." He said, patting himself down again for his lighter and hanging up.

You finally pushed yourself up from your mother's lap.

"Rams, can i talk to you?" You asked timidly, rising from the couch.

He narrowed his unfocused eyes at you and gave a half shrug. You hurried to him.

"What are you doing?" You asked in a urgent whisper.

Ramsay gave you a look as if it were the stupidest question he had ever been asked.

He stalked to the coffee table and snatched up the remote, rewinding the news. He paused on a close up of the burned bar and jabbed his finger at the corner of the screen of the part of the bar that wasn't completely burnt.

Your eyes went wide as you spotted a shiny, gold lion cufflink.

From the corner of your eye you saw your parents exchange confused looks.

Ramsay gave you a vindictive look.

"You're too drunk to do anything, baby. Please. It can wait." You whispered, turning your whole body to him to shield your parents away.

Your husband looked like he was about to explode, but gave you a small grin, "I told you. I'm going to get ice cream."

"Then let me come with you. I can drive, you know." You said crossing your arms.

Ramsay gave a harsh laugh, "You're playing host to your parents. Where are your manners?"

"Where are _yours_?" You hissed.

You saw Ramsay's eye twitch, but he didn't move. You both stood there challenging one another silently. Your arms crossed, jaw locked.

There came a knock on the door, and the dogs whimpered. Ramsay had taught them to hold their barks if company was over.

Ramsay gave you a fleeting kiss on the cheek before slamming the door on his way out.

You dropped your shoulders and sighed.

"(Y/n)?" Your mother asked.

You turned back to your parents, lies starting to flow to cover this up.

"It's okay mom. He's fine. Just... been a very long day." You said, picking up the empty shot glass and nearly empty whiskey bottle.

"What's significant about this lion?" Your father asked, examining the TV screen.

You sighed, "last night things got crazy at the bar and we had to throw out a bunch if men. It seems they aren't happy." 

"My god." Your mother gasped.

×××

You closed the door and leaned against it with a small sigh after you bid your parents good bye.

Seeing them had  _not_ turned out how you had wanted. Like, could you please get a whole redo on the last 48 hours?

You took the hottest shower you could handle, taking extra time to brush your hair after dressing in your night clothes.

You threw yourself down on the couch and text Olyvar. Pulling your socks on and adjusting your sleep pants.

_[you: you good?]_

You flipped through TV channels. Nothing worth watching on a Saturday night anymore it seemed.

Your phone vibrated.

_[Olyvar: good as I can be. You?]_

_[You: guess I'm alright. Wanna come over? Rams will be home soon, hopefully with legit ice cream.]_

_[Olyvar: Lol okay. Give me 15]_

 

Twenty minutes later Olyvar knocked on the door. Sending the damn dogs into a frenzy. You hushed them and let Oly in.

"Did you see the news?" You asked, sitting on the couch.

Olyvar gave a small nod, sitting across from you, "the lions?"

"Fuckers." You spat.

"I heard that." Olyvar said, holding his out to Willow before scratching her behind the ear.

"What are we going to do?" You asked, watching Olyvar scratch the dog.

"Start again I guess. Maybe save some of the unburnt wood to use in the building of a new bar counter. Go bigger. Go better. Blow the Lion's club out of the water. They wouldn't have shit on us."

"Yeah...." You said slowly before turning in fright as the backdoor smashed open.

You and Olyvar both jumped up as the dogs raced to the kitchen.

Ramsay, Damon, and two other guys you didn't know practically fell into the kitchen. 

You gasped, taking Ramsay in. He was sporting a black eye, bloodied nose, and covered in blood that was not his. The other three men looking just as rough.

Ramsay brought his gaze to yours before frowning.

"God damnit. Fucking ice cream." He groaned, clutching his shoulder.


	7. Dreadfort Manor

You heaved a sigh, running your eyes over the group. Instinctively you crossed the kitchen and pulled the first aid kit from a cabinet.

"Strip 'em and quit bleeding on my floor." You frowned at the men, your voice taut with suppressed anger.

You went from being simply upset to fucking furious.

"No. No time. We gotta go." Ramsay said, standing up right, dropping his hand from his shoulder with a scowl.

"You're  _not_ going anywhere looking like  _that. What did you do_?" You cried, throwing your arms out at the men.

"Everything but get ice cream, it would seem." Ramsay chuckled with a grimace.

You suppressed the urge to slap him, "You're cleaning all of this up. How many did you kill today?"

"Enough." Was all Ramsay said, tearing his shirt off and mopping his bloodied face with it. "Oh yeah, baby doll, these are two new guys. Matt and uh..." he said, snapping his fingers and closing his eyes, "Brian. Yeah. They did good."

You looked at the two young kids, feeling pity for them, before looking back at your husband.

"I don't care. They are bleeding all over my floor." You snapped, crossing your arms. If being Ramsay's wife had taught you anything, it was how to stand your ground and bare your teeth.

Ramsay held his hands up in surrender, "alright alright, baby girl. But really, there's no time. We have to go. Pack us a bag."

"Rams, what's going on?" You asked, narrowing your eyes at him.

"No time. Do what I said. You've got five minutes."

You gave Olyvar a look, but hurried to your room.

You heard arguing as you hastily shoved clothing and absolute necessities in a bag.

Olyvar and Ramsay entered the room. Ramsay grabbed the bag, thrusting your coat at you, and yanked a clean t-shirt from the chest of drawers.

"Come on." Ramsay demanded, quickly leaving the room.

"(Y/n), stay safe. I will see you in a few days." Olyvar said, giving a brief hug.

"Where are you going?" You questioned, taking in your friends face.

"Running a couple errands and then going home."

 

Ramsay helped you climb inside the SUV.

"Alight, let's get the fuck out of here." He said slamming the door.

He pushed the dogs aside in the back row to shove the bag back there with them, as the SUV hurtled down the street.

"Ramsay, what the fuck is going on?" You asked, panic twisting up inside you for the millionth time today.

"Ran into a problem. It's taken care of, but we need to lay low for a few days. We're going to the Fort tonight." Your husband replied, his eyes glittering in the yellow street lights.

"What kind of problem? Baby, what happened?" You asked, wiping the blood from the cut under Ramsay's eye.

"Chaos. Us. Lions. Stags. Cops. Roses. We need all hands on deck."

You frowned, sinking back into the seat. Tears forming. You weren't sure why, but about a million emotions surged through you all at once from anger to hurt, and even... excitement?

You felt Ramsay watching you. He pulled you into a tight embrace. You relaxed into him, pressing your cheek to his chest, listening to the furious hammering in his ribcage. 

What the hell was going on? Three days ago everything was fine. No cops. No blood. No fire. No stress. And now everything was shit. Just pure, 100% shit. Ever since finding out you were pregnant everything had gone to shit.

"Where are we going now?" You asked with a sniff, noticing you were headed in the opposite direction from where your father in law lived.

"To get cleaned up and contact the Kings, after I see to a pressing matter."

You nodded and turned your gaze out the window. 

×××

"Where are we?" You asked as you climbed out of the vehicle after Ramsay.

"A safe house of sorts. But we won't be here long. Just long enough for me to do some yelling and clean up a bit." Ramsay said, leading you through the garage door of a small house.

"Somebody bring me a drink!" He barked, throwing another door open, and stepping aside so you could walk in to the room.

There sat a large group of men, only three of them you knew by name, and the other six you only knew by face. They all looked irritated, harassed, and some had apparently been in bed as they wore simple night clothes.

Ramsay sat in an empty chair and pulled you into his lap. A woman set a bottle of beer on the table. Ramsay scowled at the bottle and swept it off the table.

"Something that doesn't taste like shit." He growled.

You shifted in his lap to take him in, fully now.

He had a black eye, cut brow and cheek, a nasty busted lip, and blood at his ear. He held his right shoulder awkwardly and stiffly, you could feel the heat and how it would twitch beneath his shirt. 

What the fuck?

"So?" He whispered threateningly, glancing around the table as the woman set down a glass and made to pour it full if amber liquid, but Ramsay snatched the bottle from her hands and took a long swig.

"Well, we've got one hell of a mess." The eldest looking man spoke.

Ramsay raised his brows, running his tongue along his bottom lip slowly, worrying the busted cut with his tongue for a minute before speaking. "That much was obvious."

"The Tyrell's and Lannister's are making peace with one another. That boy is marrying the daughter of Mace. It was his little group that did... well... that." The man said, gesturing to your husband.

"Well, unlucky for him it didn't kill me." Ramsay growled, clutching the bottle until it shook under his grip. 

"Did what?" You asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's alright. I'm alright." Ramsay muttered, running his hand along your back.

You frowned. What had happened that he didn't want you to know about? Where had he gone when he had left home?

"Baby girl, can you check on the dogs? I need to have a talk with these men." He added, giving you a look.

"Yeah, of course." You said through a false smile, which he noted as he narrowed his eyes at you.

You stood and left the way you came. You shut the door behind you and closed your eyes, taking a deep, calming breath, leaning against the door.

Ramsay burst into manic shouting, and you heard the shatter of breaking glass and a single gunshot.

You hurried back outside to find Kira and Willow waiting on you on the other side of the door, whimpering and prancing in place.

There was a stone bench by the door, and you took a seat. Shivering in the cold, teeth chattering, and hugging yourself tight as snow began to fall. Your breath rose like thick smoke, and the tears streamed down your face. You pulled your coat tighter around you, watching the snow fall in the silence that only snow brings. Why was he so adamant about leaving home? Ramsay wasn't one to run. What was going to happen now?

"Baby girl. I need your assistance." Ramsay said after a few minutes, walking out the door.

You glanced around at him. He held out his hand, which you took almost reluctantly. He gripped your hand until it hurt you as he led you to a small bathroom, where he turned on the hot water in the sink and sat down a first aid kit he had been holding in his other hand. He took a seat on the edge of the bath tub and heaved a deep sigh.

You frowned, grabbing a rag and running it under the hot water. You wrung out the rag, and gently sat in Ramsay's lap, running the rag softly over his face and rubbing the dried blood away.

He gave small hisses and jerked uncomfortably as you worked on cleaning his brow, cheek, and lip. Underneath all the blood were many tiny cuts and bruises. So much for any decent Christmas pictures for Instagram. 

You worked in silence, wondering what to say until you had cleaned all the blood away from his face and ear.

You stood, dropped the rag in the sink, and opened the med kit. 

"I have to close the gash on your cheek." You whispered. 

"I figured so. Hand me a rag." Ramsay said, holding out his hand.

You placed a rag in his hand and dug for a curved needle and thread. You pulled a lighter from the kit and held the needle over it for many seconds with a pair of pliers from the bottom of the kit. Once the metal had cooled you ran thread through it and returned to Ramsay.

You swallowed thickly and placed a kiss to your husband's forehead as he stuffed the rag between his teeth, jaw clenched, his grip painfully tight on your leg even though the pain hadn't even begun for him. You took a deep breath and slid the hooked needle through his skin, struggling to keep your hand steady.

 

When you knotted the last stitch you gave a sniff, and held out your hand. Ramsay placed his knife in your palm again. When you cut the string away you stood and ran your eyes over your husband.

He brought his eyes up to yours and gave a wink before standing.

You gave a small smile, but inside you were screaming. How the hell did everything end up like this?! 

"What happened?" You asked, washing your hands.

Ramsay took a breath and washing his hands as well, "Damon and I picked up the new kids and were picking up some pay and checking out some information my father had sent word about, and then I was going to get fucking ice cream and come back home and eat that shit out from between your legs. But then someone opened fire on us. Make a long story short there were nine dead bodies on the corner of fifty fourth and Trident, maybe a car or two on fire, and well... yeah."

"Then what happened to your face?"

"Dashboard. Anyways, that's why there were vehicles on fire. Ran for it and camped out until someone could get to us. And now here we are." Ramsay said, glancing himself over in the mirror.

"Rams, this is getting out of control. Way too much violence in the last seventy two hours." You said, tears brimming your lower lashes.

"And more to come. I've only just begun." Ramsay said, pulling you to him.

"You said I wouldn't have to bury you. But if you keep this up I will within the week. Worst fucking holiday week, ever." You managed to get out, tears spilling on your cheeks again.

Ramsay cupped your face, brushing the tears away with his thumb, and pressing his lips to yours. His bottom lip was hot and swollen. The skin rough and cracked.

He pulled away from you, "Come on. We need to get on the road. Got a long hour ahead of us."

"You're not driving." You stated.

"No. And nor are you. Alyn is driving us up there. Maybe get some hot back seat fuck in." Your husband purred quietly in your ear as he held the door open for you.

Your cheeks burnt. Ramsay was one to have sex anywhere at any time. You assumed it made him feel primal. Feel alpha. He could care less who saw, heard, or even flat out watched. 

Sometimes you thought he did it because it made you uncomfortable. He had no problem fucking you with his hand in a crowded restaurant. No problem holding you down on the floor and fucking you slowly in Damon's kitchen. Public restrooms, whenever the opportunity arose. The top row of a movie theater. Wherever. Whenever. But, maybe deep down you enjoyed it too. It was a rush. It was racy and exhilarating. 

Maybe you would let him fuck you in the backseat. He owed you anyways, you thought bitterly. All you had wanted was a chill day with your parents, go to work, and come home and have steamy sex with your husband and sleep in tomorrow. And not a single one of those things happened. You had to pick him up from the police station. Your bar was burnt to the ground. Your parents didn't really get to enjoy their time with you and you kind of felt guilty for blowing them off. And then whatever the fuck had happened after Ramsay left that now found you here.

You followed him back to the room you had first walked in when you arrived; people working on cleaning up red splatter on a wall, and you averted your eyes as you walked past realizing it wasn't all smooth, but had texture to it against flat wall. Ramsay was in a hushed and hurried conversation with the group. They all gave an agreed murmur before all going their separate ways.

"Ready?" He asked when you stopped at his side.

You gave a small nod, glancing down at his now busted watch. Almost two in the morning.

×××

Ramsay wasted no time in pulling you into his lap and sliding his cold hand down your pants.

You rested your head on his shoulder and heaved a deep sigh, closing your eyes.

"Get some sleep baby girl." He whispered to you, gently moving his fingers over your folds. Making slow movements, spreading your wetness slowly.

"No." You whispered, kissing his neck.

"You're tired. I said sleep." He whispered gruffly.

"But it feels so good." You murmured, sinking your teeth in his neck.

"That it does." He murmured back, making a small, throaty noise as you took the skin between your teeth again and sucking gently, shifting in his lap to grind against him. You felt the stirring in his pants and wanted nothing more than to feel his weight on top of you as he continued to gently tease and play with your pussy. You took his earlobe in your mouth, letting out a quiet, breathy moan of longing.

"You better stop it, baby doll." He growled, pushing his hips up.

"You seem uncomfortable, daddy. Maybe your little girl could help relieve some of the pressure." You purred, trailing a finger down his chest.

"I mean it, little momma. Just relax and let me put you to sleep and I will fuck your brains out however you want when we get to..." He growled back, losing his words as you ground your ass against him again.

You gave another breathy moan. The taunting driving him crazy, as he brought his free hand to tangle in your hair, his breathing becoming more rapid as you felt his chest rise and fall heavily against you.

You slid your hand in your pants, brushing your finger tips over his knuckles as you made your way to your entrance.

Ramsay shifted under you and let out a deep sigh as you grabbed his hand and brought it down with yours. His other hand gripping your hair tightly.

He made a noise of longing as you slid his finger inside of you with yours. You felt the hot wetness of yourself and longed to feel his dick inside of you.

"I didn't tell you that you could do that." He breathed as pushed his finger further in you. 

"Good thing I didn't ask." You purred, removing your finger from yourself and slowly pushing it in his mouth.

He took your finger in his mouth gratefully, as if taking the antidote to a poison, and sucked, moving his tongue along it. As he sucked your finger he slid another of his fingers inside you, moving them slowly as he swept his thumb over your sensitive spot.

You gave a small noise and shifted again, pulling your finger from his mouth. 

"Again." He demanded.

"Mm, I'm supposed to be sleeping, remember?" You taunted, dropping your hand.

"I said again." He growled, sinking his teeth almost painfully hard into your neck.

"And what do I get?" You asked with a pout, looking into his face, hardly able too see even the whites of his eyes in the dark.

"What do you want, baby girl?" He panted, pushing his fingers further into you.

You ground against his pants again, setting a slow pace rubbing against him.

"God, you're so impatient." He chuckled, before giving a small moan, as you pushed harder against him.

You suppressed a startled gasp, as he shifted under you and laid you down in the backseat if the SUV. He cracked the window slightly to drown out any noises you may make.

If poor Alyn knew what was happening in this back seat he was good at ignoring it as he turned up the radio, cracking his own window and lighting a cigarette. 

Ramsay tugged down your pants, and hastily slid down his own as he gingerly crawled up your body and slid into you.

"Oh god." You sighed, as he relaxed into you, shifting you more to your side to position himself better, holding you a bit awkwardly as he hissed in pain moving his shoulder. You pulled one leg completely free of your pants and threw it over his hip, pulling him into you.

He panted against your ear, pushing against you deeply. 

He took his time and made slow, deep movements against you. He was enjoying it, and you had no complaints as he slowly rolled his hips against yours and massaged his fingers gently into your breast, swirling his thumb against your nipple as you clutched at his shirt and fought the urge to let noises escape you.

"Five minutes out, boss." Came Alyn's raised voice, making you jump forgetting you and Ramsay were not alone.

Ramsay gave a small sigh.

"This will be continued, baby girl. Don't let yourself get dry. I didn't get dinner." He whispered.

"Or ice cream." You giggled, giving a small moan of protest as your husband pulled away from you.

"Or ice cream." He chuckled, helping you fix your clothes and then fixing himself.

 

The cold wind ripped at you as Ramsay helped you from the vehicle and the dogs scrambled out of the back. He gripped your hand tightly as he led you towards the front door that had opened wide.

Dreadfort manner was intimidating looking. And always looked unlived in. The curtains always drawn. No over the top front garden. Just tall stone walls and wrought iron fences.

Not that it wasn't a house to die for, you just thought it could look a little more cheerful. However, your father in law was really not a cheerful man. 

Roose Bolton was a tight lipped man who never looked pleased about anything. He was stern and quiet. And always spoke in a deadly voice like venom. Complete opposite of loud and wild Ramsay. Which was probably why the didn't get on very well. Roose was displeased with Ramsay for starting the Bastard's Boys a few years back, and then the drama that had resulted in the death of Ramsay's older brother, Domeric. It had been a year and a half since you had seen your father in law. Ramsay received orders or instructions from Roose via messenger of some sort, though Ramsay played by his own rules. You really hoped the cranky old man knew you were coming.

"Ramsay. (Y/n)." A man said, bowing you and your husband in.

You gave a small smile as Ramsay dropped your hand.

"Get her settled in, will you? Is my father asleep?" Ramsay said looking at the man.

"No sir. He is in his study, waiting on you." The man replied, then turning to you "if you'll follow me, ma'am."

Ramsay gave you a quick kiss, "remember what I said." He whispered with a wink and smirk as he set off down the opposite end of the house.

×××

You sunk down into the luxurious bed with a sigh. It was so nice. You'd have to have Ramsay get you one. You closed your eyes, your body suddenly feeling very heavy as you heard the door snap closed across the room.

"My little pet better not be asleep." Ramsay threatened, flipping the light switch off and stripping his clothes.

"No baby, just resting my eyes. Waiting on you." You said, giving a small gasp as you felt Ramsay's hand come to rest on your thigh. 

"Why aren't you naked?"

"I don't know. Habit? I just laid down. Maybe I just like when you undress me." You replied, peering at him through the darkness.

"Is that so? Maybe I hate undressing you. All these frilly, lacy panties. You don't need em. They get in my way." Ramsay frowned, yanking your bottoms down.

"Liar." You said, sitting up and shedding your shirt. The room was cold and gave you chills. You gave a violent shiver and laid back down.

"You know better than to call me a liar, baby doll." He sneered, laying beside you.

You narrowed your eyes and watched his dark profile from the corner of your eye. You could see he was frowning deeply, pain written plainly all over his face, even in the dark. He was holding his shoulder again. You scoot closer to him, running your nails over his skin, lightly.

"Sit on my face?" He suggested into the darkness.

"No. You're hurting. Let me fix you." You said, climbing on top of him.

He hummed his approval as you kissed down his body, his rough hands wrapping in your hair. You laid your cheek against his warm skin, kissing at his hips as his throbbing length rested between your breasts.

You made to push yourself down further when he grabbed you by the upper arms and pulled you up to him. He planted a harsh kiss to your lips before shifting and pushing you down into the bed.

"When's the last time I had a piece of ass?" He asked, pushing himself up and fighting to keep a nonplussed expression.

"I... I dunno baby. It's been awhile." You admitted with a small frown. You really did not want to do that tonight. More than anything you just wanted to go to bed. You were exhausted.

"Tomorrow then." He said, falling back into the bed with a sigh, grabbing your ass and pulling you into him.

He had you pinned and it was difficult to find a comfortable place to lay. But, this was the norm. Like he was afraid you'd run away if he didn't hold you close to him all night. He always went to bed after you and woke before you.

You gave a small sigh, snuggling into him as best as you could and finally falling asleep after listening to his heavy breathing in the darkness.


	8. Christmas Blues

A ray of sunlight across your face woke you up. You peeked your eye open, Ramsay still passed out beside you, his arm wrapped around you. His busted watch on the bedside table said it was 10:30. 

Slowly you eased his arm off you and slid out of bed. He shifted and you froze, watching him. You weren't sure why but being awake before him made you feel apprehensive. He didn't like it. Said it made him worry. You weren't sure what he meant by that.

You crossed the room and quietly opened your bag, rummaging around for clothes. You closed the bathroom door as silently as you could. 

The hot water pouring over you seemed to ease your aching body and relax you. 

You were sitting on the bathroom counter halfway through your make up when Ramsay walked in. You glanced at him through the mirror. He looked awful, one eye tired and the other swollen halfway shut, and bloody where it should of been white.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip but said nothing as he turned on the shower. He rested his chin on your back, wrapping his uninjured arm around your middle as he waited on the water to warm up.

"How do you feel?" You asked timidly, after you finished running the blush over your cheeks.

He gave a small grunt and pulled away from you, stepping into the shower.

You met a plump and kindly looking woman in the kitchen. This was your new mother in law. Walda. 'Fat Walda' Ramsay said mockingly when he had told you. She was considerably younger than Roose. She couldn't be more than 9 or 10 years older than you, you'd put her at a solid 35, while Roose was in his mid 50s. Buy hey, more power to her. Had a sugar daddy. Good for her. She seemed kind and always wore a genuine smile in the pictures you saw on Facebook and Instagram.

"Breakfast, dear?" She asked you. You gave a nod. She knew who you were and you her, so there was really no need for a formal introduction.

"Whatever you want, I'll have the cook prepare. You can wait in the dining room if you'd like. No need for you to be cooking. I'm sure you're exhausted. Roose said you came in around three this morning."

Again you nodded. "Thank you. Just some eggs and toast will do." You smiled, leaving the kitchen to the dining room.

There sat Roose and Ramsay. You'd never know they were father and son. They weren't similar in anything, except a few habits; constantly checking the time and that same calculating look. They were deep in conversation and you frowned taking your seat beside Ramsay, who had already started drinking.

"(Y/n)." Roose said, inclining his head slightly as a way of greeting.

"Good morning." You smiled kindly, as Ramsay snorted into his glass.

You glared at him. "A bit early for drinking, don't you think?"

Ramsay sat the glass down and returned your icy glare. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

You pursed your lips and pulled your phone from your pocket. Time to catch up on drama and rumors from the night before. Nothing overly interesting, but many shares from the " _wild west style shoot out"_ that was being linked to gang violence and rivalry were plastered and shared all over your feed.

Walda took her seat beside her husband and Ramsay caught your eye giving an evil smirk. You rolled your eyes, setting your phone down on the table and clearing your throat.

"So, um, Rams and I have some exciting news. Come summer we will be a family of three."

Walda gave an excited gasp, bringing her hand up to her mouth and smiling. "How wonderful!"

Roose ran his pale eyes over you and his son, giving a small nod. "Congratulations."

Ramsay raised his glass in toast to himself before downing the contents.

You gave a smile despite yourself. Every time you thought about it more excitement built inside if you. It was like your heart could sing.

"How long are you staying?" Walda asked.

"Until Christmas dinner is over." Ramsay said.

Roose nodded, resting his fingers together. "Speaking of, we are having dinner tonight. Your men need to be here." 

Ramsay gave a small nod, shifting in his seat to pull out his cigarettes and lighter. You glanced him over. It was strange to see him so casual. Jeans and a simple shirt. He was usually semi-formal, but it was nice to be reminded he was a regular guy from time to time.

"You should let Doctor Walkin see to your cuts, son." Roose said, running his eyes over Ramsay's face slowly.

"Eh, maybe later. But I think my shoulder is fucked. No air bags is not recommended. Might as well been on my bike." Ramsay mumbled through his cigarette as he lit it.

"And we are sure it was the Lions?" Roose asked, frowning in distaste at his son.

Ramsay nodded, "at least the little bitch boy's men. Fucking cunt. What is he now, like twenty one?"

"As if you have room to talk." Roose said coldly.

Ramsay gave a shrug, "someone has to keep things wild."

Roose scowled, "And now we have whatever this is going on. We were a clean, underground operation Ramsay."

"And now look, at least five times as much money comes in." 

A plate of breakfast foods was set in front of you and you gave a small sigh. You were starving.

"But you're letting things get out if hand. Control yourself and your men or I will put an end to it. You've really made a mess of the last forty eight hours." Roose said, picking up his knife and fork.

Ramsay leaned back in his chair, puffing up. You cringed slightly, waiting on him to explode, but it didn't come.

"Just give me the time to put an end to that little bitch and I'll back off."

You gave your husband a side long look, unsure what to think. But you were willing to bet he was lying.

The rest of breakfast passed in silence. Ramsay had hardly touched his food. You frowned when he rose from his chair to leave.

He said nothing to you as he left the room. It stung. He never ignored you or missed an opportunity to play up the perfect gentleman.

You excused yourself and hurried off after your husband.

"Baby?" You asked quietly, pushing the bedroom door open.

Ramsay lay face down on the bed, breathing deeply.

"Everything okay?" 

You placed your hand gingerly on his shoulder and he recoiled away from you with a hiss.

He gave a nod, "find me some tabs or something." His words were muffled in the pillow.

You nodded to yourself and left the room, wandering until you found a maid.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, Ramsay needs, uhm, extensive pain management." You said rather awkwardly.

"Right away miss. It will be brought to him." She hurried away.

×××

You wandered the house for awhile more before entering a room full of boxes.

You peered into the closest box. It was full of Christmas decorations. You smiled to yourself, shifting the decorations around.

You pulled your phone out and opened a Christmas playlist, determined to decorate the bleak place.

Slowly, you drug everything to the large living room and began pulling things out and humming along to the songs as you hung tinsel and stockings along the mantle.

Walda walked in and scared you on accident.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a quiet voice, almost afraid.

You gave her a long look and then smiled, "we are going to have Christmas. Whether the men like it or not. Fuck them and their shitty holiday spirits. We need a tree. Largest one you can get." 

Walda gave a dazed nod and left.

 

Two hours later three men brought in a large spruce and set it in the corner you had designated for the Christmas tree. 

"Thank you, gentlemen." You said cheerily pulling a tangle of lights from a box.

 

You were standing on tiptoe hanging ornaments when Ramsay's voice sounded behind you.

"What are you doing?" He asked, glancing around.

You squeaked and turned around. You gave him a strange look. Did people not understand what decorating meant? You gestured to the tree as you took him in. His eyes we glassy, arm in a sling, looking disheveled and yet like he didn't care about anything at this particular moment.

Ramsay gave you an uncharacteristically soft look and walked over to you, taking the ornament from your hand and hanging it in the place you were trying to reach.

You gave a warm smile, picking up a box of more ornaments.

You did more watching than decorating as Ramsay hung the ornaments on the tree and belted out the songs. You smiled to yourself, situating the skirt around the bottom of the tree. When you stood up again, Ramsay was holding out the angel tree topper.

You took it, glancing up at the tree. He keeled down.

"Up ya get." He said.

You slung your leg around his neck as he gripped your thighs with his good hand. You shifted your weight off his shoulder as he stood up. With a bit of difficulty you managed to get the topper on the tree.

You slid carefully from his shoulders and took a step back, examining the tree. Ramsay looped his arm around you shoulders, placing a cigarette between his lips.

"Father will be pissed. I love it." He chuckled as the household butler came in.

You both turned to look at the man.

"Master Ramsay, Damon is here to see you." The man said, bowing in Damon and his new wife.

' _Trash.'_ you thought to yourself taking the woman in. She looked like a back alley crank whore. She might have been very pretty if she didn't engage in drug use. At least Damon had dressed her nice for the dinner.

Ramsay left your side and gripped Damon's hand. Both men looked a real mess, but Ramsay had clearly gotten the worst of the impact.

"(Y/n), this is Charlotte." Damon said, giving you a nod.

You hitched a smile, "pleasure." You shook the woman's hand politely, your skin crawling.

"Nice to finally meet you." She said with a stupid smile. She and Damon had had a private ceremony in Sin City, where he had met her just a few hours before. Ramsay had laughed himself silly when he found out about it. 

"So, uh, the babe here needs a little pick me up." Damon said to Ramsay, who gave a nod.

"How much?" Your husband asked, taking your hand and leading you to the couch.

"Two should be good for a few days." Damon said, sitting on the seat opposite.

Ramsay nodded and left you alone in the room with the guests.

You stared at your lap, picking at your nails, feeling the gaze of the whore on you.

"Congratulations, by the way. Ramsay told us Friday night after all that shit at the bar." Damon spoke up, shrugging out of his jacket.

You looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you. We're pretty excited."

"I can tell." Damon chuckled, as Ramsay reentered the room with a plastic baggie and a tray.

He exchanged both for a wad of cash.

You watched Damon situate the tray, preparing a line of the fine white powder. Ramsay sat beside you, lacing his fingers in yours after pocketing the cash.

"So what are we going to do about the bar? I mean that's a big blow to our profit." Damon asked, sliding the tray into the woman's lap and stuffing the bag in his pocket.

Ramsay glanced at you, waiting on your answer. But you were too busy watching the woman snort the powder, licking the tray clean after she had inhaled most of the substance. Ramsay nudged you and gave you a look.

"Well" you said slowly, slightly taken aback that your opinion on the subject mattered, "Oly and I want to rebuild. Something big. With all it was insured for we have the money to build the biggest bar in the city. Maybe run girls and drugs out of it." 

"There you have it then. Rebuilding. Alcohol, drugs, bitches, and money. Doesn't get much better than a one stop shop." Ramsay said, lighting another cigarette And taking a long drag, "Where are the rest of the boys?"

"Dunno. But, it's only five. They'll be here." Damon said, wrapping his arm around Charlotte.

"They better be. I don't condone tardiness. How are the two kids?"

"Paid them nicely and set em up with plenty to keep them sedated until they aren't sore anymore."

You rose from the chair and walked across the room. A newspaper clipping had caught your eye, pinned to a board. You felt Ramsay's gaze on you as you unpinned the article. 

 _Mafia Related Assassination_ the headline read, with a picture of Ramsay's brother's old house surrounded by caution tape and a group of cops.

' _Domeric Bolton, heir to Bolton Ammunitions & Fire Arms, and his wife were found dead execution style in their home late Saturday....'_

You pulled the picture closer to your face and squinted at one cop. You knew that face. Realization hit you and you gasped. You hurried back over to Ramsay and thrust the paper in his face.

"What about it?" He asked, shoving your hand away.

"This cop. Look at him. It's the Greyjoy!" You practically shouted, unfolding the rest of the article and glossing over the words until you saw his name. "Listen. Officer Theon Greyjoy was first on the scene and gave our journalist's information that the assault on the family was a merciless inside job."

Ramsay ripped the article from your hands, his eyes narrowing at the article.

"Mother fucker." He muttered, rising from his chair. He gave you an excited look, his eyes glittering in a psychotic way. "But, go get ready for dinner. I'm sure Fat Walda can find you a dress."

×××

"Baby doll, I need help." Ramsay said from the room.

You stepped out of the bathroom to find Ramsay struggling to fix his tie. You suppressed a grin as you walked over to him to straighten his tie and smooth out his dinner jacket.

"That sling really clashes with the tie." You said, with a laugh.

Ramsay scowled, but gave a small shrug.

"Well, now I need your help." You added, turning your back to Ramsay. He slowly zipped the back of your dress. You waited for a sexual touch or even remark, but nothing came as you sat on the edge of the bed to pull on a pair of heels.

 

Dinner was a very crowded affair. Many men and their wives, lovers, and/or whores filled the large dining room.

Some men old, some younger. All at different levels and statuses within the hierarchy, but all as equally involved.

You sat between Ramsay and Damon, much to your displeasure. You preoccupied yourself with toying with Ramsay's hand, bored with the men's arguing and tuning them out.

Ramsay danced his fingers under your dress and you felt yourself longing for him. You shifted in your seat, giving your husband a dirty look. He didn't look back at you, but pretended to be interested in the conversation he was engaged in with his father and a man you only knew by Karstark. 

Ramsay moved his hand further up your leg, his fingers inching ever closer to your entrance. He gave you a frown when he reached the thin fabric of your underwear before turning his attention back to his father.

You picked up your glass to get a drink, inhaling a loud gasp, choking on your drink as you felt Ramsay roughly shove his first two fingers inside you. 

You were suddenly aware of every eye on you. An egg could have probably been fried on your face by how hot you suddenly became in embarrassment.

"Something you'd like to say dear?" Karstark asked, eyeing you resentfully.

You set your glass down and rolled your shoulders forward, "No sir. I apologize. I have a sore throat. Just a bit scratchy." You lied, your face burning hotter.

You saw Ramsay chew his lip, suppressing a smirk, his eyes glittering, relishing in your embarrassment. God, how you could kill the fucker. He made a deep movement inside of you. You shifted, taking a deep breath, and another sip of your water.

×××

"A sore throat, huh?" Ramsay panted, pushing you into the wall and kissing along the curve of your neck. "I'll give you a sore throat."

You clutched at his back, pulling him closer to you, "you are an evil man. Why would you..." but your words were lost as your husband took your bottom lip between his teeth.

You let out a small moan in his mouth as Roose cleared his throat. Ramsay pulled away from you and turned to his father.

"You wanted to speak with me, son?" Roose said, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, I had an interesting conversation at the police station yesterday." Ramsay said, grabbing your hand and leading you to the living room.

There sat Ben and Damon with their women. Roose made a noise in the back of his throat when he glanced around the festive room, but said nothing as he took his seat by the fire. He propped his elbows up on the arms of the high backed chair and waited while Ramsay poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a seat beside you.

"I was basically offered amnesty by Stark." Your husband said, setting his glass down on the coffee table.

Roose leaned forward slightly, "meaning?"

"He came in and spoke to me before letting me go. Said his officers are being targeted and we could possibly work together. Said he could bring me Dom's killer." Ramsay went on.

"What are you proposing, son?"

You watched Ramsay from the corner of your eye.

"Give me free rein, father. Let me do it my way. Double cross the cops. Let me mirk the Lannister's and I can bring you the man who killed my brother." Ramsay said, pulling the newspaper article from his breast pocket and slamming it down on the table.

Roose pierced Ramsay with the same calculating look you often got from your husband.

"How can I know you wouldn't send us all to our graves?" Roose asked, rising from his chair.

Ramsay clenched his jaw, and gave a bitter laugh. "Trust me."

"I did once, Ramsay. It resulted in two separate six foot holes in the ground." Roose said striding past you, snatching up the article.

Ramsay stood abruptly. You felt the anger pouring from him.

"That wasn't me!" He shouted, kicking over the coffee table, glass shattering and whiskey seeping into the white carpet.

 


	9. This means war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long, shamelessly smutty chapter. ;)

You were enjoying the back rub Ramsay was giving you as you sat in his lap and listened to the men talk when the urge to puke hit you.

You made a pitiful noise and stood abruptly, all but running from the room. Ramsay watched you leave but said nothing as you left.

 

'O _h God. Please don't let the whole pregnancy be like this.'_ You thought to yourself, propping your head up on your hand, resting your elbow on the toilet seat.

You closed your eyes and took a deep, shaky breath as you heard your phone vibrate on the counter.

You rose to your feet, grabbing your toothbrush and phone. 

_[Olyvar: hey, just checking in and making sure you're good.]_

_[You: yes. At the in laws. Be back Christmas night. Need to have a staff meeting to discuss alternate pay until we get rebuilt.]_

_[Olyvar: Alright, I'll let everyone know.]_

You stood there brushing your teeth and scrolling through your Facebook. People sharing stupid shit. Nothing of interest, remembering the article from this morning. You would make a point of reading it in the next couple of days.

You crawled into bed with a sigh, pulling the covers up around you, rolling on to your side and tucking your hand under the pillow, scrolling through your phone some more with your free hand. This set of sheets was so soft against your bare skin. They may just make their way home with you.

Ramsay came in a short while later, saying nothing until he came out of the bathroom adjusting his shorts, casting his sling aside, and climbing into bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wrapping his arm around you and pulling your back into him. His skin was so warm. He was always warm. It was nice.

You held up your phone, "build a sandwich and we will tell you what kind of vacation you should go on."

He gave you a look and chortled, "and?"

"Give me a minute. I have three more questions." You said, losing focus as he gently ran his palm over your stomach.

"Says I should go on a cruise."

"Do you want to?"

You rolled onto your back, staring up at the dark ceiling, thinking.

"No." You finally replied, "not really a boat person."

"Not even if I drew you like one of my French girls?" Your husband quipped, with a grin.

You rolled your eyes and gave a small laugh. "No. Not even then."

"Fat Walda wants to take you shopping tomorrow." Ramsay said, propping himself up on his elbow with a small grimace.

You snuggled into him, kissing his chest, and inhaling him deeply. You loved the way he always smelled. It was relaxing to you. 

"What time?" You asked, your lips against his skin.

"Dunno. Don't guess it really matters when." He replied, running his finger down the curve of your spine, giving you chills.

"What will you do?" You purred.

"Wait on you to get back, I guess. Go to the warehouse or something." He said leaning into you and nibbling your ear.

You leaned into him more with a sigh before emotions over took you and drew a shaky breath.

"Hm?" He asked pulling away from you running his eyes over you questioningly.

"I'm going to get fat and ugly and you won't want me anymore!" You sobbed hysterically. 

Ramsay gave a laugh that made you cry harder.

"Shut up." He growled in a husky voice, rolling on top of you and pressing his lips to yours, struggling to slide out of his shorts.

You whimpered against his lips but refused to kiss him back as he finally managed to get his clothing off.

"It's true." You said defiantly, hot tears leaking on your cheeks. 

"I told you to shut up." He growled again, forcing his tongue in your mouth. 

"Stop." You pleaded.

"Not until you quit acting stupid." He replied, grabbing your breast firmly. It was slightly painful. Your body was making many rapid changes all of the sudden, it seemed. 

You gave a sniff, grabbing his hips as he ground against you.

"Promise?" You whispered, closing your eyes.

"Baby girl, if I didn't want you, you wouldn't be right here." He whispered in your ear.

"But look at Damon and Alyn. They're fucking a different woman every week even though they're married." You muttered, regretting the words as soon as they fell from your mouth. You closed your eyes tightly, waiting on the explosion.

Ramsay pushed himself up and grabbed your face with one hand, "look at me."

You didn't dare disobey as you heard the anger in his voice.

"Do I look like either of those two fucks?"

"No."

"No. I'm not. They are disgusting. You are mine. Everything about you belongs to me. You are everything I need." He said firmly, narrowing his good eye at you. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir, I understand you."

"Mouth on my dick. Now." He said, falling on to his back.

Slowly you crawled onto him, kissing down his body as he tangled his hand in your hair.

You glanced up at him through your lashes before taking him in your mouth. He inhaled deeply, pushing your head down on him, making you gag slightly. The action made your stomach turn over unpleasantly. You stilled for a moment, trying to master yourself.

When you were sure you wouldn't throw up you pressed your tongue firmly against him and began to move up and down him. His breathing becoming heavy, his grip becoming tighter in your hair, and he let a deep moan fall from his mouth.

"Deeper." He demanded in a hoarse whisper.

You pulled away from him and rested your head on his hip looking up at him through innocent eyes, "I can't daddy. The baby says no. I really don't want to throw up anymore today. Please."

You watched him frown deeply, before pushing himself up and giving a nod, grabbing your wrist and pulling you to him.

"Get my belt." He growled in your ear.

Your chest tightened. You really did not want to feel any kind of pain or discomfort. But you weren't about to say anything along those lines. You had already upset him.

"Now baby girl."

Slowly you climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom, pulling his belt from his discarded pants. But then you saw his tie laying on the bathroom counter, an idea forming. You held it tight, clenching your jaw as you walked back to the bed.

"Hands." You said, climbing on top of Ramsay, your grip tight on the tie.

Ramsay quirked a brow and held his hands up. You slid up to sit on his chest and grabbed his hands pulling them above his head and quickly tightening the tie around them, a bit satisfied at his discomfort.

You watched him smirk, resting his hands under his head, masking the pain in his shoulder, waiting on you to make your move.

With one hand you gripped his throat, feeling him swallow as you dug your nails into his skin.

"It's your turn." You whispered, running your other hand gently down his side before digging your nails in.

He made a noise, jerking slightly, closing his eyes and letting his smirk broaden.

"Hurt me baby girl." He coaxed, opening his eyes again.

You tightened your hand around his throat as you pushed down his body until you rested against his throbbing cock.

You ground your hips deeply against his, coating him in your sticky wetness, before grabbing him with your free hand and guiding him into you.

You sighed, arching your back, rolling your hips into his.

"Harder." He said, watching you.

"Shut up." You growled, narrowing your eyes at him and tightening your grip on his neck until you could feel his hammering pulse. 

A manic glint shining in his eyes as he clenched his teeth with a twisted grin.

You rolled your hips firmly against his until it hurt you, letting a deep moan escape you as you threw your head back, clutching his side again. He gave another violent jerk under you and you felt the blood well under your nails.

You pulled your hand away, grinding your hips again, bringing your free hand up to trail over your nipples.

Ramsay panted out a moan, shifting under you, canting his hips up into yours. You felt his body tense as he sat up, looping his bound hands around you, pulling you into him, clashing his mouth with yours. 

Your breath caught in your throat as you shifted your hand on his neck and pressed your thumb firmly above his Adam's apple.

"I said  _harder_." He growled, biting down on your neck and pulling the skin roughly between his teeth.

You gave a breathy laugh, pushing your thumb harder into his airway as you dug your nails into his back and throwing your hips against his until it became uncomfortable.

You bit your lip, closing your eyes as you felt him move against you. His chest heaving against you. His pulse pounding. The vibration of his noises against your hand at his throat. The feeling of clutching at his neck as he swallowed hard and struggled to breathe.

"Open your eyes baby doll. Let me see you come undone." He whispered against your ear.

You gripped him harder and pushed deeper but didn't open your eyes. You enjoyed denying him something he wanted.

"Open. Your. Eyes." He demanded, wrapping his fingers in your hair and pulling your head back.

"No." You muttered through a sigh.

"If you don't give me what I want I will make you do it all over again, and  _I_ get to be the master of pain." He growled.

"I said to shut the fuck up." You hissed back, heaving a deep sigh as your body tensed ready to release. 

"Come on baby. Do it for me." He whispered, his lips brushing against your ear.

"Mm, beg me." You whispered back.

You felt him tense under you and still in his actions, breathing heavily.

You peeked your eye open at him, dropping your hand from his throat, watching him take every inch of you in, grinning.

"Please let me see what I do to you baby girl." He purred softly, pushing himself firmly into you.

You sucked in a breath, throwing your eyes open and taking him in.

"Will you say it again?" You breathed, watching his every movement.

He gave you a wicked smile and blinked slowly.

"Let me lay you down and fuck you like you need. Please."

You gave a whimper, and nodded.

He pulled his hands from over your head and held his wrists out to you. You fumbled with the tie until it was loose enough for him to wrench his hands apart.

He cupped your face in his hands, kissing you deeply. Leaning into you to lay you back.

"Now, you have to let me see it happen or you  _will_ be punished." He whispered in his husky growl.

You gave a nod, "of course baby. Anything baby."

You gave a gasp as he slowly slid himself back into you.

He made slow, deep movements against you that sent your body into burning tingles. He watched you closely, daring you to disobey him.

"Scream my name when the moment comes. Let this whole damn house know that nobody could possibly feel better than you, my little pet."

You felt your heart leap in your throat and chest tighten at his words. Air refusing to enter you as he pushed into you without pause and brought his hand to rub against your sweet spot.

"Ra..." You tried to get out, but words were lost to you as every inch of you tightened and tingled.

Your grabbed his face, breathing hard, looking him in the eye as you felt your insides explode in pleasure.

You cried out, pushing your head back into the bed, struggling to keep the ecstasy silent as he let out almost a roar, falling into you, gripping the blankets under you.

×××

It had been awhile since you awoke with such a sweet ache between your legs.

You gave a small stretch and Ramsay rolled toward you, wrapping his arm around you tightly.

You gave a warm smile, burying your face into the crook of his neck, "good morning baby."

"Mm." He responded running his hand along your stomach, softly.

"Do you want a little boy or a little girl?" You asked, resting your hand on top of his.

"Boy." He responded immediately with a deep sigh as he pushed himself down the covers to rest his cheek on your stomach and kissing your skin softly.

"But if it's a girl?" You asked a bit apprehensively. 

"Hm. I guess I have plenty of guns and men employed to keep any little punks away." He said after a few moments.

You gave a giggle, scratching your nails across his scalp.

"Feel up to shower sex before I leave?" You asked shifting to run your fingers down his back. 

"That what my queen wants?" Your husband asked, pushing himself up a bit, resting his chin between your breasts and looking up at you like a dog waiting on you to drop your food.

"Only if it is within the king's power to give it." You whispered.

"That's the perks of being a king." He replied with a wink as he pushed him from the bed, with a frown and pained noise.

"Baby, if you're hurting, it can wait until I get home." You said, sitting up and watching him roll his shoulder slowly.

"I've had worse. And I'm not going to ever pass up on fucking you. Especially in the morning. You're sweeter in the morning. Warmer in the morning. Thicker in the morning." He replied, turning back to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the edge of the bed, where he fell to his knees and buried his tongue deep inside of you.

You spread your legs wider, pushing into his face, as he wrapped his arms around your legs.

He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs to max capacity, as he nipped at your folds and placing firm bites to your sweet spot that made you jerk. But he would dart his tongue over the spot gently and rub the pain away with his tongue. It made you long for him even more as your body would quake at his touch.

"Baby..." You whimpered, gripping his face and pulling him up to you, clashing your lips with his.

He lifted you up, as he stood. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist to relieve his arm if your weight. 

You slid from him, the cold tile of the bathroom floor almost painful on your feet. You bent over to turn the shower on and he took his opportunity to bury himself inside of you.

You gasped, grabbing at his leg behind you as he gripped your hip, ploughing into you again.

"I'm taking your ass. So relax into me baby girl." He purred, placing a kiss to the back of your neck.

You whimpered, giving a nod, and swallowing thickly as you felt him pull himself from you.

He ran his hand down your back, gently tracing his finger tips over your ass; his other hand groping your breast, pulling and rubbing against your overly sensitive nipples.

"You're not wet enough, get in the shower." He said gently.

You stepped into the hot water, a bit apprehensive about what was to come. The last time had been a disaster. But then again, Ramsay was raving drunk and angry about whatever had not gone according to plan for him that day. He had hurt you, or been too rough to say the least. He ignored your pleas and cries. It had resulted in him ignoring you for two days, and you never worked out if he was angry at you or at himself. But he didn't press the issue and never spoke of the incident. Any other time he had ever fucked you in the ass was null and void, because you were always too drunk to remember. This would be the first time with both of you sober, and it made you a bit anxious.

The hot water was nice on your cold skin, and the soft movements Ramsay made with his hands made your thighs slick with more than just the water from the shower.

He pulled you back into him and slid his fingers inside you, moving slowly. You relaxed into him, grinding yourself against him and his wet, slick body.

He hummed in longing, pulling you closer, moving his fingers firmly and slowly sliding himself into your ass.

You drew a sharp gasp and whimpered, feeling your chest tighten. The pain, unpleasant and burning.

"Shh... relax baby girl. I won't hurt you. Give me all of you." He cooed, pulling his fingers from inside of you to trace over your folds and rub his thumb into you sweet spot as you felt your knees weaken.

You gripped the shower wall handle and relaxed, pushing yourself back into him.

He made a deep noise of pleasure, gripping your hip to hold you steady as ran his hand up the front of your body and grip your throat.

"Baby girl..." He moaned, moving deeply inside you, making you feel twisted up desire at the new sensations. He moved his other hand to your hip, pushing you flush to the shower wall. 

The initial penetration pain gone now. He gripped you tightly as he pulled from you slightly to thrust again.

You ground into him again, discovering that being fucked in the ass could be an enjoyable experience; when your husband wasn't angry and drunk and you weren't so shit faced you couldn't remember it.

He ran his hand firmly up the curve of your spine as he moved in you again. You let a moan escape you and pushed back into him.

"Harder baby." You panted, groping for his hand and bringing it back to your pussy and inserting your fingers inside you with him.

"Oh god." Ramsay moaned, pushing into you harder, gripping your hip tighter, and letting you control his free hand.

You panted, rubbing your sensitive spot, feeling your body tighten in bliss.

He used slow firm movements, inside of you. His breathing became rapid, as primal noises escaped him. These noises quickened your pulse and you could hear the pounding in your ears.

"(Y/n), cum for me baby girl." He growled, pushing more aggressively into you.

"Push harder." You murmured through a moan, gripping his hand at your entrance and shoving his fingers inside you.

He did as you told him. 

It was Ramsay who met his high first. He gave a small whimper, thrusting himself into you, gripping your hip tight, and clutching at your hand, lacing his fingers in yours.

His touches and noises pushed you to your breaking point and you met your release with a violent shiver, trembling as he pulled away from you.

You turned around, placing your lips to his.

"Feel better?" You whispered with a grin as you moved him out of the way of the hot water to wet your hair completely.

"My little momma knows how to take care of her daddy." Ramsay smirked, standing back to watch you wash your hair.

 

"Can I ask a question?" You asked, pulling your conditioner covered fingers through your wet hair.

"I imagine so." Ramsay replied, crossing his arms. How he hated questions.

"Why does everyone call you the mad dog?"

Ramsay snorted in amusement, "I'm a clinically diagnosed psycho."

You stared, not sure if he was being truthful or sarcastic. God, how little you knew about the man you had been married to for almost three years.

"But where does it come from?"

"I used to fight. You know, boxing kind of shit." He shrugged, turning you around to wash your back.

"Were you good?" You asked, turning your head to run your eyes over him.

He gave a bemused tut, "think daddy paid for my degree, huh?"

"Honestly didn't know it was legit." You said, quietly.

Ramsay held a degree in accounting. But you thought it was just a forged piece of paper. Self taught and learned when your father owned a mob and a multimillion dollar weapons manufacturing business. Ramsay had a thing for numbers. Sometimes it was almost like a borderline genius gift with numbers.

"Why do you do this?" You suddenly asked.

"Do what?"

"The whole mafia thing? Why didn't you get out?"

Ramsay gave a harsh bark of laughter, "Do you think there's any  _getting out of it_?"

"Well, maybe not. But you don't have to be so involved. Do jobs from time to time or something." You said slowly.

"Baby girl, why would I not do something I'm good at?"

"I'm just worried. I mean, everything is different now. We are having a child." You said with a sigh.

×××

You walked slowly down the hall, looking at various pictures on the walls when your phone rang. 

You pulled it from you pocket, brows knitted together when you saw the name:  _Tyene_.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, you good? Because I just had some cop come asking about you."_

You frowned, "Greyjoy?"

_"Yeah, that's his name. But I didn't say anything. I'm no snitch. I'm also not blind. I know the game. Secret is safe with me. But if we're going to be out of business for awhile I want in. I need some way to make money. I'm a bit rusty, but I can remember how to play."_

There was a click on the other end. You glanced down at your phone. Fate had a funny way of working things out. As you stood there thinking voices from a few doors down caught your attention as you heard some say Ramsay's name. Slowly you crept forward.

" _All I'm saying is that if the psycho doesn't watch it Roose will put a permanent end to him. I hope I'm the one to do it. Then take a few rounds with the fine ass wife of his. I'm sure he keeps her locked away and she's tight as fuck_." A man's voice said.

Anger and disgust welled inside you.

" _Dude, shut the fuck up. I heard Roose tell Karstark the bitch is pregnant. Wouldn't it be some funny shit if it wasn't his? He'd probably do her in like he did his brother._ " Another voice said with a bitter laugh.

You trembled in rage, doing everything to keep yourself from bursting through the door. If only you knew who it was. But it didn't matter. Your husband's downfall was being plotted. Men could be so stupid. It was time for you to take matter into your own hands.

 ×××

You did your best to enjoy your afternoon with Walda. She was an enjoyable person. You felt bad she was married to Roose. But, better her than you. She had funny stories and was sweet as candy. But as enjoyable as you found her the conversation you had overheard still ringing in your ears.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Walda asked, peering at you.

You looked up from the plate of food You were picking at, snapping out of your thoughts.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Just tired. The last four days have been crazy. And the little one and I haven't reached an agreement on what I can eat without seeing it again." 

Walda gave a small nod, "well, let's get back. You need to rest. You look a bit peaky."

You simply nodded, grabbing up your shopping from the chair next to you and glancing around the shopping mall and all the last minute Christmas shoppers. Feeling dizzy as stood and clutching the table for support.

"(Y/n)?" Walda asked cautiously, casting around for one of the men Roose had sent along with you both.

Instantly a man helped you from the building and into the back of the car.

You drew a deep breath, closing your eyes.

"Sorry. I guess... Just stood up too fast." You muttered, resting your head back into the head rest.

 

Ramsay yanked the door open and scooped you up once the car had reached a stop. You raised your brows at him.

"My legs are not broken, you know." You said, pushing against him to set you down.

"Shut up." He growled, carrying you into the house.

"Really baby. I'm fine. Just tired and stood up too quickly, I guess. But I'm fine now, I promise." You said in a small voice.

But he ignored you and didn't say anything until he set you down on the bed, pulling your pants from you and sliding your hoodie up over your head. He yanked the blankets out from under you and motioned you to lay down.

You did as you were told, letting out a yawn. Ramsay tucked you in and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through your hair.

"What happened?" He asked in a demanding whisper.

"Nothing. I told you. I'm just tired is all. Kind of been running nonstop since Wednesday night. Just need a nap." You said, giving him what you hoped was a reassuring smile and closing your eyes.

You gave a small, welcoming sigh as your lips were met with your husband's. His busted lip not nearly as swollen or rough anymore. He rested his forehead on yours, placing his hand firmly on your stomach before leaving without a word. Sleep engulfing you almost at once.

×××

You groaned as Ramsay repeatedly prod you in the arm.

"Wake up, doll. It's nine. You need to eat." He said, as you slowly opened your eyes.

"Is it dinner already?" You asked, rubbing your eye,  frowning as you realized you had makeup on.

"Dinner? Baby doll, it's breakfast time. You didn't wake up for dinner. But you're going to wake up now. And you're going to be quick about it. I have to leave in an hour." Ramsay said, his usual air of patience gone.

"I slept through... so... huh?" You said sitting up, confused.

"Yes. It's Christmas Eve now. Get up. Get dressed. Eat breakfast." Ramsay replied, rocking on his heels, glancing down at his watch.

"I'm sorry." You said, staring at the floor.

"Don't worry about it. Just hurry up now."

 

You stifled a yawn as you walked into the kitchen, breakfast set out at the tiny kitchen table. You took your seat and tucked into your food gratefully as Ramsay set down a glass of orange juice down in front of you.

"Sorry. Apparently the only juice they drink." He said, walking to the sink to wash his hands. 

You and orange juice had a love hate kind of relationship. Actually, just about all juice, or any sweet kind of drink. At one point you thought you could keep up with Ramsay's drinking by mixing with juice, kool-aid, whatever... But you learned quickly that you just were not destined to be an alcoholic.

"You said you're leaving, where are you going?" You said, downing the orange juice.

"Running some guns today. Shouldn't take too long. I'm just there to supervise." Your husband said, glancing at his watch again, muttering about it being busted; it was his favorite one.

×××

"How are you feeling today?" Walda asked as you placed Christmas gifts under the Christmas tree.

You turned to the woman and gave a smile.

"Much better. Guess I'll have to learn to pace myself until the little one is born."

You placed your hand on your stomach and smiled to yourself.

"Gave us all quite a fright." Roose said, walking in behind his wife.

 _'Fucking liar.'_ You thought savagely through your smile.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just haven't had the time to rest, especially with the whole bar fiasco."

"Speaking of, I wanted to have a word with you privately."

You swept your eyes over Roose and gave a nod. Oh, Ramsay would  _not_ like this. What was taking this deal so long?

You followed Roose to his study and took your seat across the desk from him as he sat and shuffled a few papers.

He finally cleared is throat, propping his elbows up on the edge of the desk.

"Phone on the table please, my dear." He said quietly.

With a sense of foreboding you placed your phone on the desk, never breaking your gaze from your father in law.

He poured himself a glass of wine and stood from his chair.

"I know that Ramsay is your husband and that you love him. Or fear him. Whatever it is you both have between you. But you are carrying his child. That's the collar. Now clip the chain on him." He said, turning his back to you and staring into the fire, crackling in the grate.

You chewed your lip, leaning forward. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"My son is a psycho. Ramsay is his own warning. Surely you don't believe that he  _loves_ you. Obsession. That's what he has for you. Not love. He regards what you say at the least. His attacks on the Lannister's will cease immediately or it will not end well for the child inside of you."

It was like being slapped in the face. "Excuse me? Are you  _threatening_ me?"

Roose turned back to you and you looked daggers at him.

"No dear. I'm explaining the rules. I like you. You're smart. You can keep my son in check. Do it, or you will lose everything that matters to you. I know you are rebuilding your little bar. My men will be employed there. Are we at an understanding?"

You ran your tongue over your top teeth and put on a sweet smile. "Yes, of course."

"This conversation never happened."

"What conversation?"

"Good girl. Run along now. Ramsay will be back from his run soon."

You snatched your phone off the table and stood. You hurried to the door.

"Remember, chain the mad dog up." Was the last thing Roose said before you slipped out the door.

You fell on to your bed, staring at the ceiling. What happens when the protector needs protecting? What the fuck were you going to do? How could you keep your husband from doing what he does best? How were you going to keep tabs on him? But more than that, what was he going to do if he ever found out? 

You frowned, grabbing a pillow and burying your face into it. Your stomach feeling uneasy again. You screamed into the pillow. Angry. Afraid. 


	10. The Bastard's Bitches

Ramsay ripped his broken watch from his wrist and replaced it with the new one you had bought him, examining it closely as he adjusted the watch to the exact second.

 

"I thought you could do with a new watch." You said, pulling the lid from a large box, and gave a laugh, pulling a thick new comforter out. Wrapping it around you and savoring the plushness of the downy.

"Yeah, I thought you could do with a new blanket." Ramsay chuckled, he then handed you a much smaller, yet heavier box.

Slowly you unwrapped it and opened the lid to find a pretty blue pistol.

"I thought about what you said. And you're right. Shits getting crazy. So, you need to keep some form of protection on you. Because, let's face it... the boys can be idiots."

You held the gun tight, fingering the cold metal. Your father would be proud. The blue was such a beautiful color.

"Thank you baby. It's beautiful. Really." You said looking over at your husband.

"I suppose your country bumpkin ass can use it?" He quipped.

You rolled your eyes, but gave a grin. You watched him rise from his seat, and put his hand in his pocket. You ran your thumb over the grip, feeling an etched design, you looked closely.

"Is this..." You started looking back up at your husband.

"Ice cream." He said with a smirk and a wink.

You looked down to see an etched and painted ice cream cone, grinning.

"I've one more gift for you. Come on." He said, jerking his head to the door.

You placed the gun back in its box, threw the blanket off of you and followed Ramsay down the hall to the front door.

He stopped with his hand on the door knob, pulled his other hand from his pocket holding up keys, and placing them in your hands.

You clutched the keys tight and gasped when Ramsay opened the front door.

"But I thought... It sold months ago." You breathed taking in the jeep you had been eyeing for months. You weren't even sure why. You just fell in love with it, and it came as a small heartache when you drove past the lot one afternoon on your way to work and it was gone.

"True. Because I'm the one who bought it. I know you had a thing for it. I have eyes everywhere. You know, you could have told me." Ramsay said, watching you closely.

You tore your gaze from the jeep to look at your husband, face flushing as you ran your fingers through your hair and giving a small grin.

"I know. I just... I mean, I love the 'stang and I don't even know why I fell in love with the jeep. So I just... I don't know. Thank you." You sniffed, feeling over emotional for the fifth time in the last hour.

Ramsay just gave a nod, "we're going home after lunch. I have to go in to work tomorrow. See what I can fix after the shit Friday. Or Saturday. Whatever."

You nodded, throwing your arms around Ramsay and hugging him tightly.

He gave you a brief hug, and an awkward pat. He was shit at hugs. Especially when emotions were involved.

"Go get dressed and I'll have someone pack up all our shit. I'll meet you in the den in a little bit." Ramsay said, pulling away from you.

You nodded, watching him walk down the hall; Kira and Willow in his heels as he walked back past the living room doorway.

You took your time in dressing and doing your hair and makeup routine. Mostly because you were very lost in thought. About your husband. He had gone above and beyond to get you all the things you had really wanted for Christmas. Why? Sure, the money was there. It always was. But he never dumped so many gifts on you as he had recently, since finding out you were pregnant.

You met Walda and Roose in the den, both watching some Hallmark Christmas movie. Well, at least Walda was. Roose was immersed in the newspaper, face buried behind it.

Walda smiled at you when you entered, but it faltered as Kira and Willow filed in behind you. You glanced down at the dogs.

"Go lay down. Both of you." You said, snapping your fingers and pointing across the room. Both dogs did as they were bid, letting out huffy snorts as they laid down.

You rolled your eyes at them and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Walda.

No one spoke for awhile. But Walda finally broke the silence.

"Roose says you were in school when you and Ramsay met." She said, almost suddenly, as though she had meant to say it forever ago.

"Yes ma'am. I was." You nodded, finding her statement strange and out of place.

"What for?"

You laughed, "Well, it's a bit ironic really. I was in school to be a cop... Well, a detective. But, the world has a funny way of flipping the table."

Walda regarded you, "you didn't finish?"

You shook your head. "Nope. Fifteen credit hours from it."

"So close. Why wouldn't you finish?" She asked, giving you a sympathetic look as if she understood. Maybe she did.

Ramsay had put an end to your school. He said there was no need and his "gem would never need to work another day in her life". Honestly, you were okay with it. The further you had gotten into your career path, you weren't sure if it was really you. Just a silly fantasy you had held on to since childhood. But not working wasn't an option. You had to be going, constantly. Reluctantly, Ramsay had agreed to let you keep working at the bar.

You shrugged, "just didn't really fit me. Nothing really does to be honest. I get bored."

Walda asked no more questions and when her movie was over she left the room, leaving you alone with Roose and your dogs.

You avoided him, and he you as he continued to read the paper, he had probably finished awhile ago, and you scrolled through Pinterest.

"When will you find out your exact due date?" Your father in law suddenly asked, folding the paper up and setting it in his lap.

"um, the third I guess. We get our ultrasound then." You replied curtly, not looking at him.

Ramsay walked it, throwing himself down on the couch with a sigh, wrapping his arm overly tight around you.

"When's lunch?" He asked, looking over at his father.

"It will be served at one." Roose said, glancing at the television screen.

There was a long, tense awkward silence as you rested your head on Ramsay's shoulder.

"sooo..." Ramsay began, glancing between you and Roose, noting the tense silence.

"yes, son?" Roose asked, never looking away from the television.

Here it comes. the malice bullshit. Roose had let Ramsay stew too long. You watched the smirk form and took it as your exit que.

"I think I'm going to take the girls outside." you said quickly rising from the seat, avoing Ramsay's grab at your hand.

You whistled to the dogs and hurried from the room.

 

Lunch had been awkward and excessively quiet. You had no idea what Ramsay had done. All you knew was you were ready to go home.

Ramsay had made a point of being very slow with his lunch, using his left hand as he favored his right arm in the sling, occasionally whining about it, just to add the insult to injury. You'd never seen Roose look so angry. It worried you as his threatening conversation rang in the back of your mind.

Walda gave you a hug, which caught you off guard as you told them bye. You returned the hug, just as warmly; assuming she probably hadn't been hugged in a long time. Poor woman.

Roose said nothing as Ramsay helped you climb up in the jeep and closed your door. He climbed into the drivers seat, suddenly looking tired and irritable.

"I cant wait until that fucker is dead." he huffed, making a point of ruining the front lawn as he tore down the drive.

"You okay?" you asked before realizing it was a very stupid, and very dangerous question to ask.

"Of course. But you... How are you?" He asked through grit teeth.

You shrugged, "tired. I feel like shit honestly. I just want to sleep, and I want to eat, but Baby B hates everything. Much like their father."

Ramsay smirked, "I dont _hate_ anything, baby doll."

You let out a laugh, despite the circumstance. It died quickly as you caught the look on your husband's face. It was his turn to laugh.

"I hate you the least. You and your defiance. Maybe thats why I love you. You're fearless." he said, cracking his window to smoke.

Oh, if only he knew how hard it was to keep on the brave face when inside you were terrified.

Silence fell between you both for awhile. Silence bothered Ramsay. He had to have noise, as he fought with the Bluetooth to connect his phone.

"What are we going to do about money?" you asked, chewing at one of your acrylics that was threatening to break.

"Same thing we always do. Just rerouting and transferring funds. Move a few numbers around and connect the next shipment to the shop." he replied with a shrug.

"Why do you own a garage?"

"Why not? I enjoy cars. As do you. Gives me something to do when everything else is slow."

xxx

You woke up alone. Ramsay must have already left for work. You showered and ate breakfast. Doing a small cheer as you didnt have to see it again.

Your phone vibrated.

_[Olyvar: hey, meeting. 2. my place.]_

_[you: i'll be there. and thanks for cleaning my house.]_

_[Olyvar: no problem dear.]_

 

 

"Where can I find Ramsay?" you asked the lady behind the desk.

You had never been to see Ramsay at work. Sometimes you would bring him something he needed, but he usually met up with you or came home for lunch.

She nodded to a door with a frown, "good luck. He seems to be in a right state. Poor lady came out in tears a few minutes ago."

You slowly slid through the door, closing it quietly, watching Ramsay mutter to himself and scratch numbers on numerous papers spread across the desk.

He glanced up when he heard the door click, narrowing his eyes at you as you took a seat in the chair across from him. He said nothing as he went back to his numbers and papers.

You looked around the room. It was rather barren other than a couple pictures of you. You weren't sure why it bothered you, but this place was more dismal than a graveyard. Ramsay wasn't much for filling his space. Your house was proof of that. Too many things meant too much of a mess. How was he going to deal with having a child?

"Busy? Heard you've been a dick this morning." You said, turning back to your husband.

He gave a shrug, never looking up from his paper, but pulling a calculator towards him.

You watched him closely as he gave an irritable growl, standing abruptly, and pulling a file cabinet open. He threw a few file folders down on his desk.

"Need something, baby girl?" He asked, fingering through papers.

"No. Just thought maybe we could have lunch. I'm meeting the bar staff in a couple hours, but was lonely at home." You said.

Ramsay glanced at you again, and went back to the papers. He narrowed his eyes reading one paper multiple times, clenching his jaw and gripping his hand on his pen so tight you were afraid he would break it.

"Alright. I need to make an arrangement anyways it seems." Your husband replied, stuffing the papers away and slamming the file cabinet. He pulled his jacket off the back of a chair and shrugged it on, adjusting the cuffs.

"Everything okay?" You asked timidly, seeing the fire burn in his eyes.

"Of course. Now what do you want for lunch?" He said smoothly, offering his hand as you rose from your chair.

"I don't know. Anything sounds good right now, honestly." You said as he led you from the office.

"Mkay. Well, I need to make a small detour. While you're waiting on me you can decide."

"Detour?" You questioned, shivering against the cold.

"It will just take a minute." Ramsay replied as he opened your door. "Where are you meeting your staff members?"

"Oly's." You answered, looking out the window, watching a few birds take flight from a tree.

You said nothing as Ramsay parked outside a rather rundown trailer in a part of town that made you both stick out like wolves in a flock of sheep.

Clenching his jaw he pulled on a pair of leather gloves, fumbling under his seat and bringing up a gun. He slid the clip out of it, checking it before clicking it back in place. He then screwed a suppressor on the barrel.

"Baby, what are you doing?" You asked, eyeing the gun and glancing at the trailer.

"Nobody steals from me." Was all he said, stuffing the gun in his inside pocket and climbing out of the car.

You chewed your nail nervously and kept throwing glances around the street. All was quiet.

You gave a small sigh as Ramsay bounced down the steps of the house, whistling nonchalantly as he shoved his phone in his pocket. He threw himself in his seat, unscrewed the suppressor and replaced everything where he had gotten it before pulling his gloves off.

"Lunch." He said, looking at you.

"Oh. Yeah. Um... I don't know. I'd really kill for a burger. But also pizza. And also tacos." You said, face flushing slightly.

Ramsay raised his brows at you. You gave a timid smile and a shrug.

"Ooookay then... pizza is closest." He said, glancing around.

The box of pizza was amazingly warm against your legs and removing was terrible as Ramsay took the box.

You sat in his swivle chair, savoring the pizza, scrolling through Facebook, and unconsciously moving the chair back and forth with your foot.

It wasn't until you reached for another piece of pizza that you felt Ramsay's cold gaze on you, realizing the chair squeaked. You froze.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" he asked quietly, snapping a pencil in half.

You swallowed, "Sorry, baby. I didn't realize."

A knock came on the door. Ramsay's eye twitched as he crossed the room and opened the door.

In stepped Ben. He looked harrassed.

"What?" Ramsay snapped.

"There's a problem." Ben said quickly and quietly, glancing around.

Ramsay closed the door, turning to Ben, waiting.

"We've lost the south eastern part of side B."

"How?" Ramsay breathed, narrowing his eyes. Anger rising as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Roses." Ben began. He opened his mouth to speak again but Ramsay held up a finger.

He turned from both you and Ben, smashing a fist into the wall. He took a deep breath, turning back to Ben, clearing his throat, "Continue."

You watched your husband closely. He was such a time bomb. He was scary.

"We lost twenty men." Ben continued quietly, his voice strangled and hardly above a whisper, waiting on Ramsay to explode as he stood his ground.

Ramsay gaped, but recovered quickly. " _Twenty_? What the fuck happened? Why were there even twenty men over there?" He ran his hand over his face, heaving a frustrated sigh.

"No idea. Damon and Alyn are on it."

"Damon's. Five thirty. Anyone who is late or doesn't show up will bite a bullet." Was all Ramsay said, before leaving the room.

Ben gave you a glance, "Sorry, (y/n)."

You gave a shrug, "No need. Be safe. Give Liz and Kade my love. You need to bring them by, I miss them."

xxx

The meeting with the staff went by pretty smoothly. You and Olyvar assured them that they were free to go where they wish, and that the expected opening time of the new bar would be around the end of March or first of April. Should any of them wish, they would be put top of the list. You gave them all information on places hiring, that the Red King's owned, of course. That was _your_ inheritance, so if you could keep the money coming you would.

Soon it was only you, Olyvar, and Tyene left in Olyvar's living room.

Tyene cleared her throat, "(y/n), can I have a word?"

You smiled brightly at her, "of course."

The young woman glanced at Olyvar.

"He's okay. I know where you are going with this and I assure you, Oly is involved as well." You said with a nod.

Tyene nodded, "well then. I've done some digging around. I know who your husband is now. What he does. I know about the Bastard's Boys. I want in. My sister's and I are very good at getting men to talk. The Lannister's club is hiring strippers. We would love the opportunity to fuck them over, and get back at them for some shit they did."

You considered her words, leaning back into the couch, "well, let's go then. I want to meet these girls. Because I may have more important uses for you than you just shaking your ass." You weren't sure what it was, but you felt you could trust the girl.

 

Tyene pushed open the door of the beauty shop. It looked like a regular salon, but you knew better. Your bar was just a bar, and Ramsay's garage was just a garage, right?

Tyene exchanged a few words with a woman, who must have been her mother, then motioned you to follow her through a door.

Here you met Tyene's sisters. They were a lively, exotic bunch. Eager. You took to them immediately, this was either going to be very good, or very bad. There was no inbetween.

Either you had fallen for a trap, or these women, The Sand Snakes, were the answers to your prayers.

xxx

Ramsay sat at the table, smoking, and fingering his whiskey glass, only half listening to the men seated around him arguing, when you threw the door to Damon's house open. All of the men shifted and whipped around to look at you.

Ramsay merely placed his cigarette in the ash try, sat up straight, and laced his fingers together, watching you closely.

Behind you stood Tyene.

"Hey baby, how well you bounce on this dick?" A man called.

You gave the man a revolted look, as you stopped at the edge of the table across from your husband.

"Depends on how well you're gonna pay me." Tyene retorted.

Ramsay raised a brow, glancing between you and the dark skinned, young woman.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure this time, baby girl?" Your husband asked.

"I have a proposition." You said with an airy wave.

"I'm listening." Ramsay said, leaning forward on the table, his gaze calculating.

"I have employed the Sand Snakes under me. They will report to me. They are the first of many. Your men are all sitting around, dick in hand, getting us nowhere. So I feel it's time for the Bastard's Bitches to come into play. We now have four girls employed at the Lannister's club. I can hear better rumors from them, then you're getting from these... um... gentlemen." You said, resting your palms on the table and giving a long look around the table.

Ramsay smirked, leaning back in his chair, raking his eyes over you, "Alright then. Show me what the Bitches can do."

You smiled to yourself before looking at all the men again, "no one will touch them. If I catch wind of any of you harassing my girls, well, you would only _wish_ it was my husband seeing to you. _Not_ me."

Ramsay gave you a wink, as he clapped his hands together. "Right then boys. You all heard the Missus. You all have work to do. I want that side of the city back by tomorrow afternoon."

He rose from his chair, dropping a bag of guns on the table as the men all reached forward like kids grabbing candy from a busted piñata. 

"I'll be home in, oh say..." Ramsay said, glancing down at his watch, "an hour and a half."

He pulled you into him, you felt the bulk of a vest under his shirt. You closed your eyes with a small sigh and a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

Damon handed Ramsay an AK and mask, as your husband placed a kiss to your cheek and left, pulling his trademark Darth Vader mask over his face.

"You know, thinking about trading this mask in for Kylo. Or maybe Boba Fett. I feel more bounty hunter than punk ass brat." you heard him say to Damon, who pulled on his Iron Man mask as they walked out the door.

"Whatever you say, boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the super awesome comments! Y'all the real MVPs! Brace yourselves, drama is coming. Hang in there reader!


	11. Speed Racer

"Snakes are dangerous to associate with. Especially vipers. Thought you didn't want to play the game?" Ramsay said throwing his keys on the table beside the door and throwing his jacket over the back of a chair with his mask.

You looked up from your book and gave a shrug, "what's that saying.. uh, if you can't beat em, join em? Besides, I like the girls."

"Bonnie and Clyde." Ramsay chuckled, walking into the kitchen, pulling his shirt off to unlatch his vest and cast is aside. "Did you have dinner?"

"Uhm. Sort of? I mean I ate. But not sure I would call all of the things I ate dinner exactly." You said remembering the fries, gummy bears, and microwave burritos you devoured about an hour ago.

"Well, I'm going to eat. So I'm going to ask _one_ time if you are hungry. Because once I'm done, I'm done." Your husband said, his voice quiet from the pantry.

"Yeah right. You won't deny me food _whenever_ I want it. You want a healthy, happy little baby, don't you?" You said, getting up from the couch and leaning on the kitchen door frame.

Ramsay turned to look at you, daring you to repeat yourself.

You simply stared back, "whatcha makin?"

He shrugged, "nothing looks good. So maybe just whiskey with a side of asprin."

You frowned. He was drinking more than usual, and it was alarming. But you knew better than to say anything. You glanced down to see he was only wearing socks.

"Um... where are your shoes?" You asked, looking at the hems of his pants covered in what could only have been blood.

Ramsay looked down, curled his toes and shrugged, "burning in a dumpster across town. You didn't want to clean them. I promise. Now, dinner."

"What about street tacos? Or anything out of a dirty food truck, really. Have one of the guys pick up something." You suggested, stepping into him, and wrapping your arms around him. He was tense as you placed your cheek to his chest. You felt his muscle twitch against the side of your face.

You pulled away from him, peering up into his face. His various cuts and bruises fading. His black eye no longer swollen, yet still bruised and the white of his eye still full of blood.

"Ya know... there are a pair of handcuffs under the bed that I don't believe have been used yet. Is it bad that I find you to be incredibly sexy whenever you get arrested?" You purred placing your lips to his. He kissed you back with a smirk.

He laced his fingers in your hair, deepening the kiss before leading you to the bedroom.

"I have a job for you, since you want to play." He said between kisses, as he undressed you.

"How much am I getting paid?" You asked, fumbling with the button of his pants.

"How much does my baby girl want?" He purred kissing down your neck.

"A whole night of hot sex with my husband. No interruptions. He does whatever I say. He _only_ touches me however I say. Paid in advance." You murmured, grabbing at his chest as he sunk his teeth into your neck.

"I can probably arrange that." He replied, moving his hand down your back and grabbing your ass, pulling you closer into him.

You gave a small noise, pushing your body into his. "What am I doing in this job?"

"Get friendly with the Margaery Tyrell whore." Ramsay said, sliding your bra off and running his fingers lightly down your bare back.

You frowned, "that will be impossible. They know who I am."

"The funny thing about the Tyrell's is that they are loyal to no one but money. If we can offer them more somehow, it would get them out of the picture. That's where you come in. Find out more about them." Ramsay said, dropping to his knees, sliding your pants from you.

"But, the lions won't let her out of their sight. How do I get her away?" You asked, closing your eyes and gripping his shoulder as he nipped at your hip bone.

"I heard she likes women." He replied shifting on his knees and pushing his lips to your folds.

You gave a whimper, threading your hand through his hair, "I'm not going to fuck her."

"Mmm... not even if I got to watch?" He hummed, his tongue parting you.

"No." You said flatly, jealousy creeping up inside you. "I'm the only naked woman you should be thinking about."

"You are baby girl. You take care of me just fine. But I wouldn't object to watching you grind this fine ass body against another woman." Your husband said, looking up at you with round eyes.

You frowned, unamused. "No."

He smirked, "Maybe I'll have you just grind on some cold metal pole for me sometime." He replied, taking your folds roughly between his teeth and pulling slightly.

Your knees went weak. You gripped him for support. Heaving a deep sigh. After a couple more tugs he pulled away from you.

"So, make friends with the whore. I don't care what you have to do." Ramsay said, resting his forehead just below your navel.

You scowled, "why don't you just go a round with her brother? I heard you've bit a few pillows."

The words fell out of your mouth so fast you gasped when they registered. But there was no taking them back. The damage had been done. You waited, afraid.

Ramsay brought his gaze up to yours, wearing his trademark smirk, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He cleared his throat, "Drugs are wild. So, who's getting cuffed?" He asked, groping under the bed and holding up the hand cuffs.

His abrupt change in subject scared you. Either he didn't want to go there or he was cataloging it to use against you at some point. It was a very unsettling thought.

"You'd really give me whatever I want, however I want?" You asked, pushing the thought out of your mind, looking down at him, savoring the image of him on his knees. He simply gave you a nod, as he stood up and stepped out of his pants.

You held out your hands to him. He ran his eyes over you and gave a wicked grin, that made you uneasy. Damn, how he was such a good liar you thought as he slapped the cold metal over your right wrist.

He led you to the bed, laying you down on it, roughly. He pulled your arm above your head, pulling the chain around a slat in the headboard, holding out his hand for your other wrist. You closed your eyes tight as you felt the metal encase your other wrist. He had you now. You were at his mercy.

You swallowed hard, waiting. You closed your eyes tighter as you felt the weight of him on top of you. But he didn't move as he rested his hips against yours.

"Look at me." He said in a gruff whisper.

Slowly you opened your eyes and looked him full in the face.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice gentle and calm.

You simply stared.

"You hurt my feelings baby girl. I'm trying to give you your pay, but you didn't believe me. I love you, you know that, right? Don't you love me?" He said, an upset look crossing his face.

Your breath caught in your chest. "Of course I love you baby. You just... You like to be rough, and so I just... I didn't think you would go for something that didn't cause pain."

You shifted, trying to sit up to kiss him, but your bound hands kept you from reaching your destination.

"Let me show you how gentle the beast can be." Ramsay whispered, leaning into you and giving you a tender kiss.

He slid his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for permission. You opened your mouth under his and gave a small moan as he explored your mouth, trailing his fingers up your sides softly.

"Baby." You whispered when he pulled away from you to ghost his lips down your neck.

"What do you want?" He asked against your skin, trailing his fingers along your hip, slowly making his way to your entrance. The sensation almost painfully taunting as a deep ache between your legs formed.

"Fuck me." You whimpered as he brushed his hand against you.

Your heart pounded in your chest and air refused to enter you as he continued to tease you with his soft movements. You pushed your hips up into him. He pulled his hand away with a smirk.

"No, baby girl. You want soft, I'll give you soft." He said, eyes glittering, a grin forming.

You whimpered again. "I was wrong. Fuck me baby. Please."

"That's right. You're a bad bitch. Now, beg me." He purred, placing gentle bites to your breast.

"No." You bit out defiantly. "This is _my_ pay. I shouldn't have to beg for anything."

"Alright then. Soft and slow it is. Just like you wanted." Ramsay smirked with a dark chuckle.

You squirmed under him as he continued to run his fingers gently over your body and place soft kisses over your chest.

You bucked your hips against his, his throbbing dick pushing against your folds.

"Rams, fuck me. Please. Make me numb. Make me cry." You whimpered, struggling against your restraints.

"Hm. If I fuck you now, your _whole_ night of hot sex will be over." You husband purred, pushing up against you.

"No. I have plenty of other places to fuck you." You whispered, sinking your teeth into his neck as he laid on you completely.

He made a small noise, grinding against your hips.

You arched your back, feeling him at your entrance, taking in a sharp breath, but instead of your husband sliding into you a hammering came on the door. The dogs going into a mad barking fit.

"Bolton! Open up! It's the police!" You heard over the dogs barking.

Ramsay pushed away from you, unlocking your restraint on your left hand. Quickly, he pulled his pants on, snatched up a gun from under the bed, tucking it in the waist of his pants, hastily pulled on a shirt, and slid his shoes on. He stopped at the door and turned to you.

"Get dressed. Hurry." He ordered and then swept from the room.

You sat up, fummbling to get the other cuff unlocked, and quickly getting dressed. The dogs had stopped barking and you heard Ramsay's voice, quiet and low talking to another man.

You slipped out of the room, walking to the living room. There sat Ramsay and Ned Stark.

"Judging by your face can I assume that you were involved in Saturday night?" Ned was saying as you took your seat beside Ramsay who possessively grabbed your waist, pulling you into him.

"You know what they say about assuming, right? I was in a ATV accident at my father's. What is it you cops preach? Don't drink and drive?" Ramsay lied so smoothly even you believed him for a moment.

"And where were you Saturday?" Ned asked.

Ramsay lit a cigarette, offered one to Ned who declined, and took a long drag before answering.

"Well," he said slowly through the smoke, "after leaving the station I ran by a shop to check on my wife's ride. That's when she was informed her bar was on fire. So we go over there, you can ask any of the officers on scene. I was there. After playing twenty questions with your cops and insurance and shit we came home. Her parents were here. Then we went up to my father's to spend a few days. We only just got back yesterday afternoon. So anything that happened between saturday and then, I had nothing to do with."

Ned ran his hand over his beard. You watched him closely. He looked exhausted. Poor man. Ramsay didn't make his job any easier. You felt a bit guilty. He really was a good guy. Very honorable and too damn trusting.

"The Lannister's. My oldest daughter has been seen with one of them." The man began.

"That little shit of the blonde bitch's. Check into him. I heard he's been causing mayhem. I'd hurry if I were you." Ramsay said, leaning back into the couch and rubbing your back.

Ned stood abruptly. Turning to leave. "My offer still stands. Off the record, of course."

"Of course." Ramsay said, standing and seeing the man out. Once the door had closed he turned to you, narrowing his eyes, but said nothing, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Hey man, little momma wants tacos. Bring her some... Dude, I really don't give a fuck... then send one of the fucking news guys... Just make sure I get some fucking tacos in the next thirty minutes or you're the first one I'm seeing to."

He threw himself down on the couch next to you, grabbed the remote, and pulled you into him.

"What do you do all day when I'm gone?" He asked suddenly, flipping through the recordings.

"Umh, nothing really. Laundry. Or read. Or online shopping. Sometimes I go to the grocery store. You know, housewife shit." You said, startled by the question.

You rested your head on his chest, as he shifted to lay on the couch. Reflecting in this question you realized that you both hardly knew one another. He knew way more about you than you did him. He didn't let you in much. The dating period had been brief. You were engaged to him within two months and come April you would be married to him for three years.

You peered up at him, watching the screen reflect on his eyes.

"When things here settle down, we should go out to my parents. I didn't really get to spend any time with them, and I haven't spent any holiday with them in awhile."

"Mkay, whatever you want baby doll." He replied, glancing down at you.

He ran his hand through your hair, and you snuggled in close to him, only half watching the shitty action movie he was watching.

A knock came on the door and the dogs immediately rushed to the door.

You sat up as Ramsay stood up, snapping his fingers at the dogs, and opening the door. It was that one Matt kid. He held out a bag, and Ramsay took it without a word. He made to shut the door when the kid spoke up.

"Hey, some of the boys and I are going down to the races tonight. Thought I'd ask if you'd like to join us." Matt said, in a small voice.

Ramsay chewed his lip and gave you a glance. You offered a small smile.

"Go if you want to. I wanted to finish my book tonight. Have a good time with the guys."

Ramsay gave you a long calculating look, and let a grin twitch the corner of his mouth, "Think I'm going to leave you here alone to overthink it? You're coming too. Go get dressed."

You narrowed your eyes at him, but you were not about to make a scene in front of Matt. You may be a little hot headed and quick tempered, but you were not stupid. Only a fool would disrespect Ramsay in front of his men. And every single fool was now dead and rotting somewhere.

You pulled on your warmest clothes and rummaged in your closet for a hat of some sort, or even ear muffs. Finally you found a fur cap. You were walking out of the room as Ramsay walked in.

"I'll be just a minute." He said, kissing your cheek and slapping your ass as you walked past.

You walked back into the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch, pulling the bag of tacos toward you.

You glanced up at the kid, who stood awkwardly looking around.

"You can take a seat you know, dear. The dogs won't bite." You said.

Matt gave you an uncomfortable look.

"My husband won't either. He invited you in. You're safe. Have a taco."

The kid sat on edge in the loveseat, watching the television without really watching as he took a taco from you.

"How old are you?" You found yourself asking, savoring the first bite.

"Seventeen." He replied.

You tutted, "a baby."

You knew it was business and the kid chose it for himself, but it still hurt you to see kids so young making decisions that would likely put them six feet under in two years or less.

Ramsay entered the room. You glanced him over. Jeans, a tee, sneakers, hoodie, ball cap, and a leather jacket. He held his hand out to you.

You snatched up your bag of tacos and took his hand. He took your food as you slid your coat on and stepped out into the cold night.

"Why can't you ever take me to do new shit when it's summer? It's too fucking cold." You complained as Ramsay opened your door to the jeep.

"You act like I plan this shit out." He chuckled, dropping your bag of food in your lap.

You saw him exchange a few words with Matt before the kid climbed into a car with two other men.

Ramsay climbed into the jeep, lighting a cigarette before turning the engine over. He cranked the radio as he drove down back roads leading out of the city, taking a taco from you.

Five of the damn tacos later you were almost miserable full, frowning at the fact you had nothing to drink.

"Baby?" You found yourself asking.

"Yes, doll?" Ramsay said, tapping his finger on the steering wheel, waiting on the red light.

"Why do you kill people?"

Ramsay gave you a long look before shrugging, "Don't know. It's exciting. No different than killing an animal. You've done plenty of that, Hillbilly Delux."

You puffed up, "No. It's not the same. I don't kill for sport. And I never have."

Ramsay laughed, his eyes glittering at your anger.

"I don't know baby girl. It's just a sickness. Why?"

You shrugged, "I dunno. Sometimes I just feel like i don't know you. I mean, we've been married for almost three years and all I know for certain is that your name is Ramsay."

"That's not true. You know more than you want to admit, because it scares you. I'm just as psychotic as you think. But, maybe you're just as psycho as I am. We click baby girl. So just let it click."

You sighed, staring out of the windshield. Was he right? Did his lack of remorse towards others really not bother you? Was it wrong of you to enjoy pain and discomfort? Were you just as fucked up as he was? No. Maybe not _that_ fucked up.

You placed your hand on your belly, saying no more until finally you reached the designated race strip for tonight. It was playing with fire. It bordered a strip of no man's land and what was owned by the War Stags after the death of the elite dragon family when you were a kid. The air strip had belonged to the Targaryens. after their downfall it was left to rot. But it was a damn good place for races.

There were many cars and the crowd was large. The smells of burnt rubber, smoke, and gasoline thick in the air. Engines and cheers echoing on the deserted plane strip.

Ramsay helped you from the jeep, lacing his fingers in yours and leading you to the crowd. Here you met Damon, Charlotte, Matt, Alyn, and a few other members of Ramsay's outfit.

You were slightly disappointed that Ben and his family weren't there. What was going on with them?

"The guy in that little rice burner keeps smoking everyone. Big block, small block. Small tire... You name it. He knows how to drive." Damon said, handing Ramsay a beer.

"Who is he?" Ramsay asked, pulling you into him.

"No one knows. He always keeps a helmet on." Matt said, pointing across the way at a short person dressed all in black, wearing a helmet, kicking the tires of their car.

You huffed, shoving your cold hands in your pockets.

"Huh?" Ramsay asked, prying the top of his beer off.

"Well, maybe this person doesn't want to show their face because you all keep referring to them as a _he_. That's a _woman."_ You said, taking Ramsay's beer cap.

"How do you know?" Matt asked, looking from you to the mysterious person.

You rolled your eyes and left Ramsay's side. He made a quick grab for you, but you pulled away as you walked over to the person.

"About time you showed these boys that a woman can drive too, little speed racer." You said with a smile.

The person stood up right and turned to you quickly.

"How'd you know?" they said, voice muffled under the helmet.

"I own a bar. I see all kinds of people. I may know a thing or two about profiling, both educated and process learned." You said with a shrug.

The person lifted the visor of their helmet and you were slightly taken aback at how young the girl was. 16 or 17. She had grey eyes and dark hair. She looked vaguely familiar, though you couldn't place her.

"Well, I guess my disguise is blown." She said with a scowl.

"Doesn't mean you can't still smoke their asses. Matter of fact, I want you to. My husband owns a shop, let me fix you up. Make you the fastest bitch in this damn city." You said, turning to look at Ramsay and motioning him over.

"Yes, baby doll?" He said, running his eyes over the girl as if he too recognized her.

"We are going to sponsor her." You said simply.

Ramsay looked from you, to the girl, to the car and chewed his lip with a small frown. You could tell he was running numbers over. You looked at him through your lashes with a small pout.

"Alright." He finally said, holding his hand out to the girl, "What am I calling you?"

"Arry." The girl said, shaking your husband's hand.

"Right then Arry, give me a call in the morning." Ramsay said, pulling a card from his wallet and handing it to the girl. He grabbed your hand and pulled you back to the sidelines.

"Thank you, my love." You said with a smile.

"I ought to ground you. Wasting my money. Do you have any idea how much I'm going to have to spend to make that whip legit winning shape? Too much, because I'm going to have to find a whole new car. i wont sponsor overseas trash." Ramsay huffed.

"I think we can afford it baby." You said, still smiling at him as you pressed your lips to his.

He smirked against your mouth. He dropped the tailgate of Damon's truck and sat you on it. He turned his back to you and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled his hood up, leaned back, resting his elbows on your legs, and pulled another beer from the ice chest beside you.

 

You were numb and felt frozen two hours later as Ramsay helped you climb in the jeep. Your cold hands fumbling with your seatbelt.

"Surprised the cops didn't make a show." Ramsay said, glancing around.

"Well, the night is young. It's only nine thirty." You replied, watching the street lights as white flurries began to kiss the window. "Why'd we leave?"

"It's fucking cold. And I believe I owe you a night of uninterrupted fuck. I'd rather be buried face deep in those warm thighs than freezing my ass off and watching these fucks than racing them myself." He said, giving you a sly grin.

"Mhm. But now you owe me double for dragging me out into the cold."

"Alright baby girl, but any overtime is done _my_ way."


	12. Afterglow

You woke up in a warm daze, peeking an eye open at the dark room. Glancing over at the clock you saw that it read 5:17. You closed your eyes with a sigh and smiled to yourself. Reliving the last few hours. You didn't even remember falling asleep.

The last thing you remembered was Ramsay licking you clean after round four, that had gone from the living room floor to your bed. Thinking about the amazing night caused the warm sensation to tingle between your legs and your stomach to twist up in needing.

You rolled onto your side. Ramsay had his back to you breathing deeply. You sat up, peering through the darkness at his peaceful face. No malice or anger. No smartass remarks or harsh words. No evil smirk. Just peace.

You laid back down and slowly trailed your nails down his back. He shifted and made a small noise.

"Baby, wake up. I want you." You whispered.

Ramsay rolled over letting out another noise, pulling his arm up over his eyes. You smirked, running your nail across his chest, the sensation on his nipple making him give a violent jerk.

"Stop it woman. I will hurt you." He growled, grabbing you wrist and pulling you half up on his chest.

You pushed your breasts into him, throwing a leg over his waist. "I want you to hurt me." You murmured, pushing yourself into him, feeling your wetness coat his hip.

"Woke up the way I left you, huh?" He growled, huskily as he ran his hand up your leg.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It just felt so good and my body was just so..." You started, losing your words as he shifted and pushed himself into you, making a deep noise.

"I know baby girl. It's just hard to stop eating you when you taste like magic." He muttered, moving slowly inside you.

"Maybe we are getting too old to be up all night anymore." You joked, grabbing at his hip and pulling him into you.

"Maybe you're right. But, until then, I will fuck you every waking second if that's what you want." He purred, moving against you again.

"Mmm, baby. Deeper." You hummed, closing your eyes and relaxing your body into him.

Ramsay let out a small moan and pushed himself up slightly to drive deeper into you. He skin was so warm and comfortable. His weight on you making you take deeper breaths.

"Remember the first night we fucked?" He asked in a hoarse whisper in your ear.

"Mm. How could I forget? The lovely nonsense words you muttered in my ear as you fucked me so slow. Laying the trap." You whispered back with a slight shiver.

"What nonsense words baby doll?" He chuckled.

"The ones about never seeing anyone as perfect as me." You said with a breathy laugh.

"Oh. Words like these then?" He panted, grinding his hips into yours and taking your earlobe gently between his teeth. "Baby girl, you are more perfect than anyone could imagine. The way you say my name makes me high. The noises you make. Oh baby, the way you taste. How warm and wet you always are for me."

His hot breath in your ear made you shiver again as you pushed your hips into his, arching your back, and letting a moan escape you. Your breathing became more rapid and shallow as you felt your body begin to tense.

"Baby boy, please. Don't stop." You begged as he pushed himself deeper into you.

"I've only just started, darling." He panted again, emitting a low growl.

You whimpered as his hand gripped your thigh and he pushed further still into you, rolling his hips deeply into yours.

"You, baby girl... You are everything. You bring me peace. You calm the storm. Tell me that you love me."

"I love you, Ramsay. I love you more than you could ever know you twisted fucking psycho." You panted, digging your nails into his back and pulling him flush into you.

"Hurt me baby girl." He cooed in your ear.

You brought one hand up to his throat and placed your fingers firmly around his neck, squeezing.

"Harder." He said through a small gasp, burying himself into you.

You made a tiny noise and squeezed his neck harder, feeling him swallow and the pounding of his pulse.

"Yes baby. Harder." He let out.

"Fuck me harder and I'll squeeze harder." You whispered.

Every thrust came harder and you tightened your fist harder until he would gasp for air. When you were sure all airflow had ceased you felt your high peak. You screamed out as your high washed over you, giving a final tight grasp at Ramsay's throat that seemed to have sent him over the edge as he let out a strangled moan, grabbing at your hand as he fell into you, pushing his hot, sweaty torso flush to yours.

You let him pull your hand away and heard him inhale a sharp breath, his breathing rapid as his chest rose and fell against you. You brought your hand up to tangle in his hair and run your nails over his scalp as he rested his cheek between your breasts.

"What a rush. I think you may have woke the neighbors." He whispered with a dark chuckle.

"Do you mean those things you say?" You asked after he regained normal breathing and trailed his fingers over your side.

"Yes. I think so." He said, rolling off of you.

You weren't sure what to make of the answer. "Do we get to sleep in?"

"No. Sorry baby doll. I have to go to work. Need to finish rerouting some shit since we can't exactly have a steady income from the bar anymore. Shouldn't take me long. I've almost got it all figured. And I have a meeting." Ramsay said into the darkness.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay baby." You said, staring up at the dark ceiling.

Ramsay's alarm on his phone went off and he let out a deep sigh as he turned it off.

"Why do you work at a bank?" you asked as he pushed himself out of bed.

"I dont trust anyone with my money" he said flipping on the closet light. "And I enjoy it when people beg for money." he added with a dark chuckle, as he walked into the bathroom.

You laid there a few more minutes llistening to Ramsay sing in the shower before finally getting up. You crossed the room to flip on the light switch, stifling a yawn.

You pulled open a dresser drawer to find it empty. You gave a frustrated sigh.

" _Ramsay Bolton_!" You raged, turning to the bathroom door.

Ramsay peeked his head out the door, "Yes ma'am?"

You made furious motions with your hands at the empty drawer, "where are all my underwear?!"

Ramsay fixed you with a malicious grin, "I have no idea baby doll. Someone must have stolen them. I envy the man who raided and made off with all your panties."

You crossed your arms, "you're fucking kidding me, right? You didn't seriously get rid of them all?"

His grin turned into a cruel smile, "I told you. You don't need them."

You made a deep, frustrated noise, slamming the drawer and crossing to the closet, "fucking bastard." You muttered.

"I didn't catch that." He said behind you.

You turned quickly, swallowing uncomfortably, "nothing, baby."

He grabbed your arm and pulled you into him, "I _don't_ take kindly to being called a bastard." He growled.

You dropped your gaze, "I didn't mean it. I was just... I'm sorry."

He released your arm, grabbing your face and forcing it up to his, "don't do it again."

"Yes, sir." You said, taking in the annoyance on his face. You leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I'll make it up to you." You whispered with a timid smile.

xxx

The next few days passed in one, long boring blur to you. Not going to work was driving you crazy. You had nothing to do at home, caught up on all your shows, started and finished another book, and waiting around on Ramsay to get home.

However, it was nice to have a couple lazy days and not have to worry about work, or being out. To lay in bed as long as you wanted. To stay wrapped up in the covers all day and sleep.

But, tomorrow was new years eve, and you were excited for a party to take your mind off the stress, even if you did have to remain sober. Nobody knew how to throw parties quite like the Bastard's Boys.

And besides, only few more days until you had your ultrasound appointment. Finally getting to see the little one who was causing so much upset with your stomach, and who had decided he or she really loved spicy foods, much to the displeasure of your throat. But slushies were a plus, and Baby B loved them too.

_[You: How's work?]_

_[Rams: I want to shoot everyone in the fucking knee and stab them all repeatedly in their stupid fucking faces.]_

_[You: Well avoid getting blood on your clothes. I've already done all the laundry.]_

_[Rams: no promises.]_

_[You: hurry and get home. I miss you. And I'm wet.]_

_[Rams: omw]_

 

You were dancing in the kitchen to your music, peeling potatoes when Ramsay walked in, scaring you as he set his helmet on the table and unzipped his jacket.

"And dinner is...?" He asked, glancing around.

"I don't know, honestly. I just know I wanted mashed potatoes." You flushed, as he placed a kiss to your cheek. His lips cold.

He shrugged from his jacket and slid his gloves off. He tossed the gloves on the table with his bike key and opened the refrigerator.

"We have steak. And pork chops. Though one of them is frozen, I believe. I don't know. I meant to check earlier, but I... hm. Don't know what I got side tracked by. Laundry maybe?" You said, turning back to your potatoes.

Ramsay glanced at you with a malicious smirk.

"What?" You asked, not sure what warranted such an evil look.

Ramsay closed the door and pulled the freezer drawer open, "Come here, doll."

You set down the peeler and potato, walking towards Ramsay and following his gaze down to the freezer. Both of your suggestions, still frozen.

You frowned and let out a frustrated sigh, emotions running high as you pouted and wrestled the tears back.

"Which do you want?" He asked, taking in the upset look on your face.

"Neither now." You huffed, turning to leave as he grabbed your wrist.

"Which one?"

"Either." You said, pulling your wrist back, but he tightened his grip. You let your wrist go limp and looked up at him.

"I am safe to assume you still cook for an army?" He asked.

You bristled, "You ask that like I don't ever cook and we never have way too much food left over."

He shrugged, "What else do you need?"

"Nothing? I have everything for salad and shit. But I'm telling you, all I really wanted was potatoes."

"Well, go dress properly, I'll invite the Boys and whatshername to dinner."

You looked down. In your opinion there was nothing wrong with your leggings and shirt, but you really didn't want to argue.

"It's Charlotte, by the way." You said as he released you.

"Eh, whatever." Ramsay said, gathering up his helmet and jacket.

 

When you returned to the kitchen in your new attire it was to find Ramsay leaning against sink, washing a knife and cutting board.

"Mm.. I don't ever get to see how sexy you are cleaning the kitchen. You always do it at odd hours or when I'm not home." You joked, grabbing his ass and looking up at him through your lashes.

He snorted as he placed the cutting board in the strainer, and pulled the rag from his shoulder to dry his hands.

"I'm going to go change. Dumb and dumber should be here in ten." Was all he said as he placed the towel on your shoulder and swept past you.

You pulled out everything you needed to fix salad when Ramsay walked back in. He placed a cigarette between his teeth and stepped out the back door to the patio.

You poured a glass of whiskey and stepped outside, stopping at his side, the fire from the grill hot on your face.

"I'm sure only dumbasses grill in the snow." You said glancing up at the darkening, cloudy sky.

Ramsay took the glass and gave a shrug, "no one ever said I was smart." He placed his hand on the small of your back and led you back inside.

"Your taste in music is shit." He grumbled grabbing your phone.

"It's not! I was just..." You hissed defensively.

"Hm. Missing beers and bon fires and jacked up trucks?" He grunted scrolling through your songs. "There we go. Never go wrong with classic rock."

You rolled your eyes, grabbing a knife from the strainer to cut tomatoes as the doorbell rang.

"Hey, got room for one more? Thought we'd bring the kid along. Don't know the last time he had a decent home cooked meal, and your wife can always put a badass fix to that." Damon said, stepping inside and shaking Ramsay's hand.

You peered around the doorway and saw Matt. He did look rough. Drugs.

"Whatcha say baby doll?" Ramsay asked.

"Of course. The more the merrier." You said with a sad smile at the kid.

Charlotte set down a large paper bag on the counter. You glanced her over. She looked considerably better than the last time you had seen her. Not so strung out.

"Need help, dear?" She asked, kindly.

You thought that maybe she really was a sweet woman and good as gold, but she still repulsed you. Maybe your husband was starting to wear off on you.

"No thank you. Take a seat and hang out. You're my guests." You said politely, very aware of Ramsay's gaze on you. You glanced over at him and saw him wear a smirk before pulling the steaks from the bag.

 

Damon had gone outside with Ramsay to put the food on the grill and you sat at the table waiting on your rolls to finish while Charlotte scrolled through her phone and Matt sat staring at the wall.

"You in school, sweetheart?" You asked the boy.

He shook his head, "no ma'am."

You frowned but didn't press it.

"What do you do then?" You asked in spite of yourself.

"Deal mostly. And I  work at the garage. Ramsay caught me tagging an alley wall, said he was impressed with my work, and offered me a job. Damon kinda took me under his wing and has been nice enough to let me crash at his place." Matt said with a shrug, his face betraying the carefree tone of his voice.

"I see." You said slowly, rising from your chair as the timer went off.

Ramsay came in with the tray of steaks and Damon stumbled in behind him, numb with cold.

"Pussy." Ramsay muttered setting the tray down. You smirked.

xxx

"Why didn't you invite Alyn and Ben?" You asked, finally setting your fork down, and glancing at your husband who was fishing for a cigarette.

"Alyn is across town contracting diseases from hookers, or that's what I got out of it. Ben and Liz were going out tonight. Taking their boy to the movies or some shit. That's what he told me. He's been a bit off lately. Not like himself at all." He replied with a shrug. He then gave a long look at Matt, "Where do I have you set up at?"

"The Ring." Matt spoke up, reaching for another roll.

"What's going on over there?"

"New fighters coming in. Selling is steady. The girls robbing guys blind." The kid said through a mouth full. He swallowed and took a drink, "You guys are old. I mean, not _old_ , but this guy came in. Looking for a fight. Says he's come out of retirement, gotta be around y'alls age. From what I get He used to be good. Thought maybe we could get him set up with a big fight."

Ramsay tutted, "Twenty seven is not old, kid. But, tell me about this guy. I may be interested in sponsoring him if he's _old_ like me."

Matt flushed, "don't know his real name. Heard someone call him the White Wolf or some shit."

Damon dropped his fork and threw Ramsay a quick look.

Ramsay gave a compulsive jerk. "Are you sure?" He breathed, fingering his shoulder.

Matt nodded, giving a frightened look at the menacing expression on Ramsay's face.

You peered at Ramsay curiously but he said nothing as he stared at his empty glass, eyes faraway.

xxx

"Sure you don't wanna take anything home, dear?" You asked Matt as he stood with Damon and Charlotte who was still engulfed in her phone. She had hardly spoke through dinner.

"No thank you. It was delicious though. Really. I'm grateful." Matt said, bowing his head slightly before leaving.

You sighed and sat on the couch. Ramsay walked past you.

"Where you going baby?" You asked.

"Clean the kitchen." He responded.

"I'll get it in the morning. Don't worry about it baby, please. Come sit down. You've been busy all day. Come relax. Let me rub your back." You coaxed.

"After."

You sighed and stared at the black screen of the TV.

Without thinking you walked into the empty spare bedroom.

You flipped the light switch on and looked around. Only a couple of boxes.

"Look little one. This will be your room. I can't wait to finally see you in a few days." You said, rubbing your stomach and walking further into the room.

The surrealness hit you from nowhere as you burst into tears. So many emotions at once. How was it possible to be so happy and so afraid at the same time? You wished you and Ramsay could just run far away and live quietly with your child. No more violence. No more drug runs. No more constant looking over your shoulder.

"The fuck are you doing?" Ramsay asked.

You looked up at him from the floor, furiously wiping your eyes, smearing your makeup as you sat up right.

"I was just, uh, showing the baby their room?" You said, unsure anymore.

"Are you going to be like this the whole time? It's fucking weird." Your husband said, frowning and crossing his arms.

You clenched your jaw as annoyance surfaced, "are you going to keep being a dick?"

Ramsay rose to the challenge. You qualied under his look, but you werent going to back down. You stood, crossing your arms.

A smirk formed on his face as you gave him the dirtiest look you could muster.

He stepped into you, "Your brave face will get you hurt, baby girl."

You jabbed your finger into his chest, "you dont frighten me."

He grabbed you wrist, pulling your arm back, as he walked you back into the wall with a laugh. He clashed his mouth with yours, dropping your hand as he cupped your face. You kissed him back aggressively.

"I do frighten you." He whispered in your ear as he pulled away from you, bringing his hand to your throat.

You swallowed, "no."

"Darling, you cannot lie to a liar." he purred, kissing across your jaw.

Your pulse quickened as you closed your eyes, grabbing at his hip, slipping your hands under his belt and pulling him into you.

"Maybe you do frighten me. But I frighten you too. We click, remember? I just realized what you meant by that." you whispered.

Ramsay pulled away from you completely, running his eyes over you and giving a grin.

"Netflix and chill?" He asked, leaving you alone in the empty room.


	13. Happy fuckin New Year

"Baby girl, we're having new years here, this year." Ramsay said.

You scowled looking up from your phone, "you couldnt have told me that like at least yesterday? I haven't had time to plan a whole party for _tonight!"_

Ramsay shrugged, "just order pizza, I'll have Ben and Damon bring the booze. I feel like pong tonight, and maybe poker. Find the tables."

You followed Ramsay to the bedroom, crossing your arms, "how many pizzas?"

"Dunno. Twenty? Twenty is solid."

"How many people?"

"Couldn't tell you that either."

"We dont have the room for a bunch of people." you said, knowing his lack of answer meant your house would be packed.

"Well, we were going to do the shindig at the bar. _But_..."

xxx

Damon, Charlotte, Matt, Tyene, Ben, his wife Elizbeth, and their little boy Kaden had showed up while Ramsay was in the shower, which gave you time to help the boys set up the pong table and order pizza.

The pizza store probably hated you as you ordered twenty pizzas.

The little boy stopped at your feet, looking up at you through big brown eyes and wild, curly blonde hair.

"Aunt (y/n)! Guess what?" he gushed.

You smiled, kneeling down to his level, "What's up, sweetheart?"

"It's my birthday in six days, that's what my mommy says. I will be _five!"_

You laughed, "that's what I hear. Almost big enough to take this old woman out on a date."

Kaden blushed furiously as you pressed your finger to his nose.

"Wanna see my tattoo?" He raised his shirt to show you the t-rex on his chest, with much pride. "Someday I'll have more than daddy."

You giggled as a pair of shoes stopped beside you. you looked up to see Ramsay standing there. Always taken aback when he dressed "normal". But normal, party Ramsay was your favorite side of your husband. He wore so many masks, it was surely exhausting. But, Party Mask hardly resulted in murder. Cops maybe, but not usually dead bodies. 

"Uncle Ramsay!" the boy cried, dropping his shirt and giving Ramsay a tight hug around the leg.

You stood, watching Ramsay give the boy an awkward pat on the head, crossing his arms as Kaden pulled away, fixing the boy with a stern look and raised brow.

"I heard you're in here trying to steal my wife away from me." Ramsay said, narrowing his eyes.

Kaden flushed but flashed a toothy grin.

"Better watch it baby, he's rather charming, and almost _five_ now." you giggled as Ramsay pulled you into him.

"Well, I must ask you to keep the charm to a minmum around this scarlet woman. I might just miss her if she left." Ramsay said, giving you a wink.

" _S_ _carlet woman?"_ you gasped through mock horror, slapping Ramsay on the chest.

He pulled you into him closer and placed a kiss to your lips. Kaden made a noise of disgust and hurried over to his mother.

"We're going to need more cups." you said when Ramsay broke his kiss from you.

He nodded, "alright. I need more smokes anyways. Nothing else?"

You shook your head, "not that I can think of. unless we are going to need more liquor. What are we going to do about the girls?" you glanced at the dogs.

"Just leave the back door open. I'll be back. You have cash for the pizza?"

"Paid over the phone."

"Good girl." he said, leaving you to pull on his jacket and grab his keys.

You took a seat on the couch next to Liz and Charlotte, watching Tyene flirt with Matt across the room.

"Haven't really seen you in weeks." you said, giving Liz a hug.

"Mommy's been sick." Kaden spoke up from the floor, petting Willow.

You knitted your brows as Liz frowned at her son. You took her in. She did look exhausted. Liz was the one who took you under her wing when things between you and Ramsay had gotten serious. She had taught you code words and phrases to listen for whenever things went haywire. Showed you the best places owned under the Red Kings for everything from groceries to salons.

"Charlotte will you please go open the backdoor and leave it open?" you asked politely to the woman on the other side of you. When she left you turned back to Liz, "whats up?"

Liz stared at her lap, taking a deep breath, "I have breast cancer."

The words hit you like a bucket of ice water. Sadness filled you, but then anger surfaced. Did Ramsay know and not tell you? He had been running poor Ben into the ground lately.

"When did this happen? Anything Rams and I can do to help with anything? Bills, or.. or anything?" You asked, grabbing Liz's hand.

She shook her head, squeezing your hand "we found out just before thanksgiving. The doctor's wanna do chemo before surgery. And no, hun. I had to quit my job at the hospital, but Ben has been working his ass off lately and Ramsay has been generous with pay. We are okay. I'm just tired."

You stood abruptly taking the woman in, "No. You need help. Ben will take time off, and I will make sure all your bills are paid. Ramsay can get the fuck over it. Your health is more important. Don't worry about anything but getting through this. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_ , no matter the time you better call me _first_."

Liz gave you a watery smile and nodded, turning to her gaze to her son as he pulled cars out of his backpack.

 

The doorbell rang and you opened it to find the pizza guy standing there, holding a stack of pizzas.

Matt swooped in to take the boxes. The pizza boy made to leave to get the rest of the order, but Damon and Alyn shrugged past him to gather up the rest of the pizzas from the car.

You pulled a twenty from your wallet by the door and handed it to the kid, "thanks dear. Happy New Year."

He took the money rather awkwardly, "thanks. You too."

You sat on the couch beside Kaden, eating pizza as he bombarded you with questions about your favorite things, from colors to which Paw Patrol pup was your favorite. At that you glanced at Liz, who mouthed "Rubble", which delighted the boy when you said it.

"What about Disney movies?" he asked, picking a pepperoni off his pizza and examining it. "I like Cars."

"Why Robin Hood, of course. Didn't you know your uncle is Robin Hood, and my wife is the wonderful and beautiful Maid Marian? Your father is apart of my Merry Men. We steal from the rich to feed the poor." Ramsay said behind you, leaning against the back of the couch, lighting a cigarette, and taking your last piece of pizza.

You watched Kaden process the information. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. We're the good guys, always looking out for the innocents." Ramsay said, giving a serious nod.

You watched him closely, grinning to yourself as you rose from your seat to throw your paper plate away, as more people filed into your house.

Ramsay had turned the stereo on, and you were slightly taken aback at him playing anything but edgy rock.

You stood beside the kitchen doorway, watching everyone around you have a blast. Shouting, laughing, flowing alcohol, dancing. It was like being normal for once. You weren't a mob wife. Your husband wasnt a serial killer.

Ramsay was seated, playing poker with some guys who were ovbiously simple street soldiers. Ben had talked Liz into a dance, which made you smile. You glanced at your husband as your furniture was pushed against a wall to clear the floor. You wondered how he was taking that?

But he said nothing, as he rose from the table, drained his glass, threw his cards down, walking over to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you into him, gripping your hips tight.

"Why don't you swing those hips over here, baby girl?" he hummed in your ear as he pulled you to a corner.

It had been a long time since you had done any dancing with your husband, and dirty dancing was most welcome. Apparently pregnancy hormones made you incredibly hot for your husband. Or even more so than usual.

You grinned from ear to ear, relaxing into him completely as his hands wandered your body and you felt him throbbing in his pants as he pushed his hips into you.

He pushed you into the wall, pinning you, placing his lips to yours. You slid your tongue over his, pulling him closer into you as he ran his hand up your shirt, grabbing your breast firmly, toying with your nipple.

He moaned into your mouth, grinding himself against you, moving his hand over your pants.

"Mm, baby." you whispered, pulling him closer into you, grinding your hips against his to the music.

"You better stop it. If I have to change my pants, you will be in trouble." he panted, moving his hands to cup your ass and pull you closer, as you both moved to the music, biting and kissing at one another until you could feel your wetness practically dripping from you and a deep ache between your legs.

"You started it." you breathed back, as he turned you around, pulling your ass into him.

"Hm. I did, huh?" He replied in your ear, sliding his hand down the front of your pants. "No lacey frills to tear through?"

"You got rid of them all." You chided.

Ramsay laughed, rubbing his palm against you, "That's right, I did. Mad?"

"Would it matter if I was?" you asked, pushing back into him, a tingle starting to form in your midregion as Ramsay slid his fingers in you and curled the rather agressively.

"No. It wouldn't." he breathed, taking your earlobe gently between his teeth.

"Bedroom?" you asked, pulling his hand from you and turning to face him.

He stared at you, sucking his fingers with a grin.

"No. You have to wait, until you're over your atittude." he sneered, walking off towards the kitchen.

xxx

You pulled a bottle of water from the case in the corner, watching in distaste as a few men did lines off some chicks ass as she leaned over your dining room table. Others taking shots from between some other chicks fake tits.

You walked over to the poker table and sat in Ramsay's lap, watching him roll a joint and hand it to Damon. He wrapped his arm around you, rubbing his thumb along the inside seam of your pants.

"Good?" he asked, taking the joint from Damon, removing his hand from your leg to coat his finger in saliva and run it along the joint; the pungent smell from the smoke filling your breathing space.

You nodded, "yep."

Eventually you rose from his lap, when the smoke no longer agreed with you. Or maybe it was the pizza. Whatever. But the being sick constantly was getting old. Real fast. Even with the backdoor open, the kitchen window, and the bathroom window open, you felt overly hot. You slipped into your room, pulling a tank top on. You left your room, coming to a blind stop at the game of beer pong going on.

Ramsay grabbed you from behind and pulled you into him, biting and kissing at your neck as you stood there watching poor Matt get decimated at beer pong.

You pushed back into Ramsay, slowly grinding your ass against his pants.

"Right here?" he chuckled, nipping your ear and letting you go.

"I'd say if that's what my daddy wants, if there weren't innocent eyes about." you said, turning around to your husband and nodding at Kaden who sat on the recliner, swinging his legs, and shoveling pizza like he had never eaten before. Or maybe it was to keep himself awake. He looked exhausted and overstimulated.

"But I'm already so hard for you. It's getting painful." Ramsay whispered, placing his lips to yours, running his hands over your stomach.

"Good thing you like pain." you smirked.

He raised his brows at you and set off to find a bottle of liquor.

"Matt, dear, please. Let me show you how its done. you have to drink for me, but I promise it wont be much." you said, standing beside the kid, pulling your hair into a messy bun, and taking the ball from him.

"First thing you should know about us Bolton's, kid, is that we are all _wonderful_ liars." Ramsay said, setting his glass of jack and coke down and taking his place across the table from you, fist bumping Alyn, lighting a cigarette.

You raised your brows, grinning, "He's the liar. Me? Less so." You said, giving Matt a quick wink and sinking the ball in Ramsay's jack and coke.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you, giving an evil smirk as he fished the ball out, downing the drink and walking to your side of the table to gather up the cups left in front of you.

"You will pay for that baby girl." he growled in your ear, biting at your bottom lip as he split the cups between himself and Alyn.

You winked at your husband before he left the table to fix another drink.

"We need another ball baby!" you called after him.

"I got two for you." Ramsay shouted back from the kitchen.

You felt your face flush and weren't even sure why it still embarrassed you when he said things like that.

Ramsay returned, set his glass down, stripped his shirt from him, and rolled two balls across the table.

"Ladies first."

The house was loud as more people continued to show up. So many people you didn't know. That one Arry girl, entertaining a group of people by the backdoor, caught your attention. Damn, she looked so familiar. Where had you seen her before?

Matt let out a cry, bringing you back to the game. Two orange ping pong balls in the same cup in front of you. You looked up to see Ramsay smirking at you.

"BEN!" You shouted. Ben turned from the couch to look at you. "Come help the kid!"

Ramsay frowned, watching you closely as you stepped aside, walking towards the girl.

You stopped beside her, she gave you a small smile. 

"I promise I won't drink much." She said.

You laughed, "I don't care about that, hon. Long as you don't die, you're welcome to whatever. Though, I feel inclined to warn you against drugs. I actually came to ask you where I know you from?"

The girl shrugged, "dunno. I've been racing for a couple months now, but before I was there every race night, watching. Maybe that's where."

You shook your head, "No. The other night was the first time I had even gone. Maybe you just have those eyes. You know, one of those faces."

Again, Arry shrugged. "Maybe."

You gave her a long look, shrugged, and walked back across the room. Ben grabbed you as you walked past the pong table.

Both teams were stalled at four cups and Matt looked like he couldnt drink another cup as he leaned against the wall, shedding his shirt to mop his flushed, sweaty face. Tyene had apparently stepped in and finished off the last few cups of beer, helping Matt stay afloat. Poor kid. He may never drink again after tonight, as the only cups left were the ones Ramsay had poured shots in.

"Celebrity shot!" Ben said, thrusting both balls in your hands.

"Gunna save them, baby?" Ramsay asked mockingly.

"I am. I call island." you said, nodding to the lonely corner cup.

"Just keep your elbow behind the edge, damnit. You damn Bolton's and your cheatin ass elbows." Alyn said, walking to the middle of the table to judge.

You took a breath. Any moment now your husband would take a drink from his glass and the opportunity would arise.

Sure enough, it did.

As he took a drink you took the moment to bounce the ball into the lonely cup and sink the second one in another before Ramsay could stop either.

He stood there slightly dumbfounded for a moment before letting out a loud laugh.

"Alright, redemption island." he said, fingering a ball out of a cup and giving it a quick throw.

You gasped as it danced over the rim, but fell out, hitting the table and falling to the floor.

Ramsay brought his glassy, bloodshot eyes up to yours and gave a wink before pouring one cup in the other and throwing it back.

You scowled. He did it on purpose. You turned to Matt, "I prefer puke in the back yard. Go finger fuck your throat and then eat some pizza." you said, patting him on the back and leaving the table for the next teams, making for the pizza.

"I'd like to finger fuck you some more." Ramsay growled, sliding his hand over your pants and grabbing you, pushing his palm firmly against you.

You grinned, pushing your ass back into him as you gripped the edge of the table, "I'd like that very much, as long as it doesnt stop there."

"What else does my baby girl want?" he growled, turning you toward him, and walking you to the wall until your back was flush to it, looping his fingers through your belt loops.

You looked up at him innocently as you slid your hand down the front of his pants to find him rock hard for you. You raised your brows at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, I noticed how low cut that shirt is, baby doll. How big your tits have gotten. How tight those jeans are, and the fact that I know you're wearing _nothing_ under them. Knowing you're already soaked." he growled, pushing himself against you, making you weak at the knees.

"Boss, cops." Yellow Dick called.

Ramsay heaved a sigh, pulling away from you, readjusting in his pants, and reaching the door as the doorbell rang. He gave a quick glance around the room to make sure nothing illegal was out before opening the door.

"Yes officer?" Ramsay asked as you took your place beside your husband, trailing you nails firmly against his back.

"Sorry to bother, but we've gotten a couple calls about y'all being too loud. Just wanted to come ask you to tone it down a bit." the officer said, giving a small open palmed shrug.

"Of course. I apologize. Will be taken care of." Ramsay said with a nod, "or, you could do me a solid and ignore anymore calls about us. It's New Years, man. And nothing pleases my neighbors. You and the rest of your boys in blue come throw a few back with us. I have plenty."

"Also, I must ask if there are any minors drinking?" The cop said looking past you and Ramsay.

Ramsay turned to the crowd, "Hey!" he shouted and almost as one, people turned to look at him. "The nice officer here wants to know if any of you fucks are underage?"

The crowd hissed and booed. You grinned looking at at least 7 kids you knew had to be underage.

"Me! Pick me! I volunteer as tribute!" Ben shouted across the room. You grinned, as Liz gave her husband a dirty look.

"Nope. No minors here." Ramsay shrugged turning back to the officer.

You glanced around the room, just now realizing how many people were crowding your house. When had they all shown up? Who even were all these people? You thought as you saw Tyene and Matt practically fucking in the corner. You scowled, immediately scanning the room for Kaden, who was, thankfully, passed out in a recliner, wrapped up in Ben's jacket.

"Alright. Y'all have a goodnight. Don't drink and drive." the cop said with a laugh and wave.

"How are you so good at swindling yourself out of shit?" you asked, realizing Ramsay had seriously talked the cop into leaving you all alone for the rest of the night.

"Been doing it awhile, baby girl." your husband said with a shrug, glancing down at his watch. Three to midnight.

Everyone howled and cheered, throwing shots back after counting down to the new year, shooting fireworks off in the back yard. Ramsay clashing his mouth with yours, bumping teeth.

"Boss! Why didnt you tell me you were the Mad Dog?!" Matt shouted across the room when your husband had led you back inside.

You watched Ramsay finger his shoulder before pulling out a cigarette from the pack, even though he had one behind each ear. You followed him to where Matt laid on the floor in front of the tv, Tyene running her hands through his hair, leaning over in her seat on the couch to snatch up a cigarette from Matt.

"Ben and Damon been telling war stories again, huh?" Ramsay chuckled, yet giving cold glares at the two men who both gave uneasy shrugs.

It was always the most unlikeliest situations in which you found yourself learning about your husband. He sat rigid on the edge of the couch as Damon and Ben retold some of Ramsay's best fights. He didn't join in. He stood abruptly as Damon and Ben reenacted the "Battle of the Bastards", as they called it.

You watched Ramsay leave the room, anger written all over his face. You turned back to Ben and Damon.

"So yeah, they get to like, what was it, round seven?" Damon said, looking over at Ben, who nodded.

"Yeah, coaches tried to draw it. But Ramsay and this White Wolf guy, what the fuck was his real name?"

"Jon, I think." Ben said.

"Eh, whatever. They are going all out. Refusing to quit. It had gone from a friendly competition to a fight to the death. Both of them gushing blood. The Wolf was just a bit quicker."

"Guy comes in, putting all his weight behind a swing. Caught Ramsay right in the collar bone." Ben said, placing his fist on Damon to show exactly where. "Talk about one hell if a noise. All you could hear was bone breaking and Ramsay screaming out in pain and rage. Like holy fuck. I've never heard anything as scary as that, and I've been in war zones."

Damon nodded, "It was crazy scary. Broke Ramsay's collar bone and his shoulder when they fell. The Wolf shattered his hand from what I heard. Ramsay was so angry." Damon dropped his voice, "don't think he's ever gotten over it. It's been a long seven years to be left stewing. If the White Wolf really is back, the Mad Dog will show himself again, and will be absolute hell."

 

"Where'd you go?" you asked, coming to a stop behind Ramsay's seat, running your nails through his hair.

"Puke." he said, looking up from his cards, flicking his ashes, and looking down at his lap.

You sat in his lap, picking up his phone from the table.

You leaned back into him, scrolling through his newsfeed, Only to find nothing overly exciting, except you and him were tagged about 100 times in peoples posts.

Liz had uploaded about 60 pictures, and you were slightly afraid about what they may contain.

"Hey man, we're outta here." Ben said clapping Ramsay on the shoulder.

"Right on. Be safe." Ramsay said dismissively.

You smiled at Ben who held Kaden, still passed out, and hugged Liz.

"Lunch on Friday?" you asked when she pulled away from you.

"Wouldn't miss it." she said with a small smile.

xxx

"So?" Ramsay said, throwing away the last of the plastic cups.

It was three in the morning and the party had finally died. Some people had managed to leave, but many had passed out wherever they had fallen or sat.

"So what?" you asked, sipping your water bottle as you watched Ramsay rummage coat and pant pockets, coming up with cash and drugs.

He examined each baggie, smelling each bag of weed, sorting each group of different sized and colored pills, placing them all together in a pile.

"The boys do a good enough job retelling my fight to make you wet, or did I scare you?" he asked, looking up from a bag of blow.

You gave a sheepish grin, unable to say anything.

"Good." he said, looking back at the stash he had collected, clearly adding it up in his head as he screwed up his face in thought, lighting a cigarette. He pushed Matt's unconscious body to his side from his back, "he pukes in here I will kill him after he cleans it up. Stupid kid."

He pulled a bag of white pills towards him and examined them closely before pulling one out and swallowing it. He took in the look on your face but said nothing as he gathered up all his stolen plunder and walked down the hall way.

You followed, closing the door to the bedroom behind you, glad to be in the cool, dark security of your private life again.

You stripped your clothing, crawling into bed with a yawn and stretch. You placed your hand on your bare belly as Ramsay rummaged in the closet to put the stolen goods in the safe before flipping off the closet light and undressing.

"mmm... baby." you hummed as he pushed your legs apart and kissed up your leg.

"yes, doll?" he purred, resting his warm cheek against your inner thigh, running his hand up your other thigh.

You shivered as he trailed his finger softly to part you.

"I need you." you panted, not wanting to endure the teasing.

"Sure you're wet enough?" he laughed, pressing his finger a bit firmer.

"Test it and find out." you grinned, drawing a sharp breath as he pushed his finger into the warmth of your pussy.

"Baby." you moaned, pushing your head back into the pillow.

"I'm daddy tonight." Ramsay growled, pulling his finger from you and sucking it clean, rather noisily before crawling up your body to sink his teeth in your neck.

"More like a _mad dog_ to me, daddy." you purred, wrapping your fingers in his hair.

"If thats so, little pet, I'd have to fuck you like a bitch." he whispered in your ear, shoving himself into you, grabbing your thighs with such force you thought he would surely leave bruises. He pushed harder into you. It was almost painful.

"oh god!" you gasped, rolling your hips into his.

He rolled his hips deeply against yours, leaning forward and kissing you hungrily as you opened your mouth under his.

"I fucking love you." he panted, breaking the kiss as he ghosted his lips down your neck and worrying a spot on your skin aggressively as he continued to shove himself into you.

You gasped pulling at his hair and clutching his hip.

"I love you too, baby." you managed to get out eventually, finding your rhythm with him.

You felt the desire inside you reach boiling point as his breathing became heavy in your ear. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, his hot breath making your body quake as he breathed hard against your skin. His sweaty hair against your cheek oddly satisfying as you moved your body against his.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled heavily in your ear.

"You baby. I belong to you." you whimpered, your body tingling as he shoved into you again.

He let out a strangled moan, drawing a sharp breath as he met his release, relaxing his rigid body into yours. Hastily he brought his thumb to your sweet spot, rubbing firmly and quickly, as he pushed into you again.

it was your turn to let noises of euphoria escape you as the warmth of your high washed over you, heart hammering in your chest.

Ramsay made another small noise, and gave a shiver as he pulled away from you.

He pulled the blankets out from under you, nudging you to crawl into your spot. Once he had situated himself and pulled you into him as close a physically possible, he placed a kiss to your temple.

You lay there, feeling the beat of his heart in the darkness against the side of your face.

"Baby?" you whispered.

"yes, doll?" his chest rumbled against your cheek.

"Did you ever fight again? After your shoulder?" you asked, timidly, not sure you should of even asked.

"No. I couldn't. I never healed. So now I just kill people, make money, and fuck my wife."

"Did Ben tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he asked with a threatening growl, conclusively grabbing you harder.

"Liz has cancer."

Ramsay's arm around you went limp, but he said nothing.

You glanced up at him, seeing his eyes shine in the darkness as he stared at the ceiling.


	14. Curtain Call

You sat there giddy in excitement, waiting on your name to be called. It was impossible to hide your feelings, as you wrung your hands in your lap.

Ramsay simply sat there, lost in deep thought by the look in his eyes until the sound of your shared lastname brought him to.

"How are we feeling today, (y/n)?" The nurse asked as you stepped on the scale.

"Fantastic!" You said, doing your best to keep your voice quiet.

The nurse smiled, "glad to hear. No problems?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Baby B and I are reaching an agreement in the eating arrangements now." You said as the nurse led you to the room.

"Good deal. So, looks like today we are finally getting to see the little one. Sorry we couldn't get you in on your first appointment, our tech was on holiday." The nurse said, smiling between you and Ramsay. "So, with that said, she will be in here in a couple minutes."

You glanced around the room. Full of wires and equipment. You gave your husband a small smile as you gripped his hand.

After only a few minutes of waiting the ultrasound technician entered with a knock.

"Good morning." She said with a smile and sitting in her swivel seat. She typed in a few things on her computer, pulled on a pair if gloves, and turned to you, "let's see this baby, shall we?"

You laid back on the bed, unbuttoning your pants as instructed and watching the tech place a blue paper cloth in your pants waist and pull a tube of gel from her table.

"Mkay, so it will be cold at first, but then it gets warm. Ready?" The woman said.

You bit your lip, grasping Ramsay's hand, and giving a nod.

The thick gel feeling weird as it began to warm, your eyes glued to the screen as finally your child came into view.

Your breath caught as you saw the tiny little human shaped form inside you. Ramsay said nothing as his eyes wandered over the screen. A stoic mask upon his face

"Looks like we are actually sitting at more at thirteen weeks. Projected due date is... uhm, June twenty seventh."

"How can I have been pregnant for so long and just now finding out about it?" You asked as the information penetrated you.

The woman gave a small laugh, "some women have no idea until they are almost due. Bodies are crazy. So in about, oh, i'd say six weeks we will take another look, just to make sure we have all our fingers and toes and see if we are a boy or girl."

You gave a small nod as the tech pulled away from you and pulling her gloves off, adding notes to her computer and printing out three of the pictures and handing them to Ramsay as you wiped the gel off your skin with the blue cloth.

In one hand you clutched your next appointment slip, and the pictures in the other as you climbed into the jeep. You wore a big grin watching the snow kiss the windshield.

"Hungry?" Ramsay asked, glancing around the parking lot.

"Well, I could eat." You said with a shrug. "I'd actually probably kill for some greasy hash browns and nasty ass McGridle."

"So specific." Ramsay chuckled.

xxx

"Where you going?" You asked sitting up from the couch.

"Gym."

You scrunched your nose. "Can't you just stay home with me, where it's warm?"

"I won't be long." He said, leaving.

"Pft. Okay." You muttered, laying back down on the couch and picking up your phone.

 

A knock came on the door. Thankfully the dogs were out back. You did not want to hear their obnoxious barking.

You rose from the couch and opened the door. There stood Tyene holding a plastic bag full of cookies and ice cream. A file folder in her other hand.

"Got what ya wanted." She said with a grin, walking in past you and falling into the couch, snatching up the remote.

You sat beside her, pulling the cookies toward you. You rose to your feet again and went to the kitchen for a spoon.

When you came back, it was to find Tyene shoveling cookies in her mouth and watching some anime on Netflix.

"Sooo... what's up with you and Matt?" You asked, giving her a sly grin.

Tyene grinned, "He's cute. A real sweetheart. And he's fucking funny. I like him. He turns eighteen in a couple months, and im only nineteen, so it's not like weird or anything."

"I thought you were twenty." You said, raising a brow at her.

"I may or may not have lied about that on my application. I've been doing this since I was thirteen, so sometimes I just kinda forget."

You shook your head and sat back down on the couch and picked up the folder. You slowly opened it. It was full to bursting with papers and evaluations. All of Ramsay's psych reports from age five.

 

After almost two hours and a whole half gallon if ice cream, you set down your spoon and set aside the folder.

"So, how much of a piece of work is your husband? I didn't get the chance to look." Tyene asked as you rose from the seat.

You gave a shrug.

She took the look on your face, and cocked her head. "(Y/n)? You okay?"

"Yeah. Just... I dunno." You said, your voice sounding unnaturally high as it left you.

_'I'm a clinically diagnosed psycho.'_

You weren't sure how to take in the information. He fit the bill. But he loved you. Right? Or was he just using you? Could he love you? Roose's words echoed in your mind,

' _Obsession. That's what he has for you._ '

' _No_.' you thought bitterly. ' _he does love me. He has given me the world. He's never hurt me. He loves me_.'

You pushed aside everything and gave a smile.

"Yeah, the baby just... I guess the ice cream was too cold or something. I'm okay." You said, snatching up the folder and pushing through the back door to the patio. "Do you smoke?"

"Yeah. Why?" Tyene called back, as the dogs pushed past you to get inside.

"I need a lighter."

You watched the papers curl up into ash. You then closed the lid of the grill and walked back inside.

"So, thought I should tell you. The Lannister's will be attending theater tonight for that new reenactment of Hamlet or whatever." Tyene said, snatching up her keys.

You nodded, "the boy?"

Tyene nodded, "all of them. And the Tyrell bitch."

"What theater?" you asked.

"That Mocking Bird place."

"Thank you." You said, seeing her to the door. Once closed you walked back to the couch and picked up your phone.

" _Everything okay, baby girl_?" Ramsay's voice said, through a heavy breath.

"Yeah. I just got info the Lannister's will be going to see a play tonight. _All of them_. The Tyrell's included."

" _Good girl. Dress nice. That backless dress. Diamonds over pearls. I'll be home soon. Pull out my finest._ "

xxx

"God, you're fucking sexy." Your husband purred, running his rough hand over the bare skin of your back, digging his nails in slightly, watching your skin form red lines.

Your cheeks flushed, "Thank you baby." You ran your hand over the front of your dress, your bulge very pronounced in the right fabric. It was exciting. It was little and not very noticeable to others, but you noticed it. You loved it.

"Don't shave." You said, as you watched Ramsay step into the shower.

"Whatever my queen commands." He replied.

 

"Bow tie tonight huh?" You asked, brushing Ramsay's hair aside. It was getting a bit long.

"Been awhile. And none if my ties match this jacket." Ramsay shrugged, stepping back from you and adjusting his cuffs. "Ready?"

You grabbed your clutch off the bed, slipped your phone inside and nodded.

It was always exciting when Ramsay took you out and went over the top, as he helped you into the limo.

"So, the plan is?" You asked, watching the slow city life of a Wednesday night downtown as the Ramsay danced his fingers across the bare skin of your thigh.

"You get friendly with the Tyrells." He whispered, leaning over and nibbling your neck.

"What about you?" You asked leaning into him more.

"You have your orders, I have mine." He murmured as the door opened.

The man at the door helped you out and as you straightened up you were surprised to see Roose and Walda standing there beside two men you didn't know. One was younger looking with a cocky air about him. The other looked ancient and like, well, a creep.

Ramsay placed his hand on the small of your back, "Father. Baelish. Frey." He said smoothly, inclining his head at each man in turn.

"Son. (Y/n)." Roose responded in his silky voice.

"Shall we?" The man named Baelish asked, motioning toward the entrance.

You and Ramsay fell into step behind the group. He gripped your hand almost painfully hard, but you weren't sure why. He wasn't mad at you. Must be his father.

A man at the entrance showed your party up a flight of velvet stairs and bowed you all in through a door to a half room with a balcony to see the stage.

The sight made you gasp slightly as you saw them. Tywin, Jaime, Cersei, Joffrey , Margaery, and her brother Loras. They all stood when your party entered. You took in Margaery. She was a beauty. Poor girl. Stuck with that blonde idiot boy. She was easily three years older than him.

"Roose and company. So glad you could all join us this evening." Tywin said, shaking your father in laws hand.

What the fuck was going on?

You saw Joffrey lean into Margaery and whisper something in her ear with a smirk. You saw her let out a forced giggle and a smile that betrayed her eyes.

You took your seat beside Ramsay, crossing your legs and toying with the clutch in your lap.

"You sure are a pretty little dove." Cersei spoke up, smiling rather unkindly at you.

"Thank you, ma'am. I get that all the time." You replied through a genuine smile that made hers falter slightly. Ramsay snorted, making Cersei drop her fake smile all together and give you both sour looks.

"I hear you and the Mad Dog are expecting. I have a dog too you know." Joffrey said maliciously nodding behind him to a man who had a very scared face. He grunted but said nothing. what a bitch to have a body guard. Pompus little shit.

"Well I think you are absolutely _glowing_. I only hope I look as beautiful when I'm pregnant." Margaery cooed with a big smile.

"Speaking of dogs, Bolton." Jaime spoke up, leaning forward in his chair, "I heard you were in the ring today. Getting a bit slow, huh?"

Ramsay gave a shrug, "Been awhile. Thought I'd give it one last go before the glory days are over."

"You neglected to tell me that, son." Roose said, eyeing Ramsay disdainfully. 

You watched Ramsay's profile, as he turned to you, "go get me a drink baby girl. Top shelf. Don't let them water it. If they try to swindle me, shoot 'em."

You gaped. "Shoot 'em?"

"Politely, of course. This is a black tie affair after all." He said, slapping your ass as you stood from your chair.

"Allow me to come with. I'm a bit thirsty. Anyone else want something?" Margaery said standing quickly.

"You know what I like." Joffrey said, leaning back in his seat as if he owned it.

Margaery looped her arm through yours and you glanced back at your husband who gave you a wink and ran his tongue along his lips rather suggestively. Your cheeks burnt.

"So, are you excited?" Margaery asked, eyeing your belly.

"So excited. Got to finally see the little one this morning. It's so surreal." You gushed, unable to keep the excitement from your voice.

Margaery gave a tinkling laugh, "I hope to have one soon. I love children. I want so many."

"I suppose you're here to feel me out?" You asked rather bluntly. No point in beating around the bush.

"Naturally. As are you." Margaery said, her kind smile never faltering.

"Men." You huffed with an airy laugh.

"Right though? What do we even need them for? I'm sorry by the way. About your bar. And the what Joff did that night. I see Ramsay wasn't hurt too bad." Margaery said, tugging at her dress as you both descended down the stairs.

"He looks much better than he did." You replied sagely.

"I would have stopped it, if I had known in advance."

You weren't sure if she meant the shoot out or the bar. But it didn't matter.

You were a bit startled to see Olyvar at the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked, as if he didn't know you.

"Might as well just buy the whole bottle of your best whiskey." You said with a sigh, pulling your card from your clutch and sliding it across the counter.

You fingered the bottle waiting, as Margaery placed her order.

' _What a bitch if that's what he likes.'_ you thought to yourself as Margaery paid for the two electric blue fruity drinks.

You gripped the bottle. "Can I get a glass, please? I'd rather if my husband didn't look like trash while getting trashed."

"Of course ma'am." Olyvar said, leaning forward as he slid the glass to you. "Tell Ramsay the Lannister's are tailing Stark." He whispered, glancing around.

"Thank you!" You said cheerfully, taking the glass and walking back over to where Margaery stood waiting on you.

"I have it that you aren't from the city?" Margaery said, sipping her drink as you made for the stairs.

"Nope. Little town about three hours from here. Came here for school, then I met Rams, and well, here I am." You said with a small laugh. What a story you would have to tell someday.

"Is it true he kills for fun? That's what Joffrey says."

You gave a small shrug, but said nothing.

"Does he... You know, hurt you?" She asked, quietly.

"No. He doesn't. He's very good to me." You said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to assume, I just thought he would be violent. After the things I heard."

You stopped on the stair, "What do you mean?"

"Oh. I only just meant... do you not know?" Margaery asked, taking you in.

"Know what?" You breathed narrowing your eyes at the woman.

Margaery looked around uncomfortably, then jerked her head to a bathroom door.

You stepped off the stair and followed her. Once inside she quickly checked the stalls and then locked the door.

"I don't know the truth of it, but I heard Cersei talking with Jaime and Tywin about Roose and Ramsay the other day. Jaime was saying how he doesn't blame Ramsay for constantly undermining his father. Now with Domeric gone, Ramsay is the only one with the Bolton last name, Roose won't end his family name that easy. But, apparently Roose used to beat the hell out of Ramsay. Abused him in ways that make women shudder. He ran away to go to school and box and started the Bastard's Boys. They say that's why he tortures and kills people." She shifted on her feet, "like I said, I don't know how much of that is true. Just what I heard."

You stared at the girl in front of you, trying to process the words.

"Antisocial personality." You whispered to yourself, remembering the psych reports.

You cleared your throat, "we better get back."

"Knew I married you for a reason." Ramsay chuckled as he took the bottle and glass from you as you sat down.

You gave a small smile and turned your gaze to the stage.

You blindly watched Hamlet. Margaery's words echoing in your head.

Ramsay's hand on your back made you jump.

"They all die." He whispered.

You rolled your eyes, "I know what happens."

"Come here." He said gruffly, pulling you into his lap.

He smelt like the bottle he just damn near drained.

"Stop. It's not the time." You hissed as his fingers trailed under your dress.

"Baby girl, any time is the time. Think I care what any of these fucks think? I'll bend you over this balcony and fuck you right here, right now. Maybe teach these cunts a thing or two about enjoying life." He growled, resting his palm against your pussy. "No undies, huh? And you said it wasn't a good time."

Your cheeks flushed and you stifled a gasp as your husband slipped a finger in you.

"You know I have no underwear." you retorted through a hiss.

You cast around, but no one was paying attention. They were all engaged in conversation, pretending to like one another.

"Baby, stop it. I don't wanna ruin this dress." You whispered, unable to keep yourself from relaxing into him.

"I'll buy you a new one." He replied and a throaty voice as he slid another finger inside you.

You leaned back into him, bringing your hand behind you to fumble with his belt. Once you had gotten it loose enough you slid your hand in his pants.

He made a noise and shifted as you gripped him tightly in your hand, running your thumb over his tip, spreading his precum. He shifted again, apparently becoming very uncomfortable.

"The Lannister's are tailing Ned Stark." You whispered in his ear as you rested your head back on his shoulder.

Ramsay jerked, pulling his fingers from you and wiping them on the inside of your leg.

"Who told You that?" He asked, running his bloodshot eyes over your face, pulling your hand from his pants and fixing his belt.

"Oly. He's working the bar." You said, unsure of what you were seeing on Ramsay's face.

"We need to go." He said, sliding you from his lap and standing abruptly. He grabbed your hand and made toward the door before stopping suddenly. "Oh yeah." He muttered, shoving his hand in his pocket.

You noticed everyone looking at you both, many looks calculating.

Ramsay thrust something into Joffrey's hand, "word of the wise, kid. If you wanna cause mayhem, leave no evidence."

You looked down at the gold, lion shaped cufflink and saw Joffrey swallow uncomfortably.

"Where are you going son?" Roose asked, standing.

You looked at your father in law with cold malice and burning hatred.

"Home. My wife says this isn't the place to fuck her." Ramsay said smoothly. You gave him a dirty look, your ears burning.

 

You leaned back into the seat of the limo, welcoming your husband's touch as he made various phone calls.

You ran a hand over your belly, as Margaery's words sounded again. ' _He won't let his family name end so easily.'_

_"No. He's waiting to see of I'm carrying a boy. Then he will kill Ramsay. Six weeks. I need to figure out what to do_." you thought with a sigh, closing your eyes as you felt Ramsay's weight on you.

You peeked your eye open to see him sliding to his knees in the floor board. He grabbed your hips rather roughly and slid you to the edge of the seat. He bunched your dress and pushed it up to expose you, and ran his scruffy jaw against your thigh as he placed sloppy kisses to your bare skin.

"Rams, stop. We are almost home." You hissed, swallowing the moan threatening to escape you.

You glanced out the blackened window to see multiple police cars shoot past the red light. You frowned. Ramsay pulled away from you and sat up right watching the lights until they were out of sight.

He pulled out his phone. You saw the questions swarming on his face.

"Why did your father seem interested in you fighting again?" You asked suddenly.

Ramsay looked up at you, licking his lips. "Money."

"I don't understand?" You said, furrowing your brow.

"Well, plenty of money to be made. He'll bet against me if I decide to fight again, I'm sure." He said, glancing back down at his phone.

"What happened between you and your father?"

Ramsay gave you a cold look before putting on a sickly sweet smile. "Nothing. We just don't get on well. Now, don't ask questions baby girl."

You frowned. The rumors were apparently not rumors after all.

 

You fell on to the couch with a sigh, turning the nightly news on. You made it just in time. You slid your heels off, leaning back into the cushion, waiting on the commercials to be over.

The anchorman had a very grim look on his face.

" _Good evening folks. Tonight we bring you dismal news as sources are pouring in that Police Chief Ned Stark was shot to death in cold blood just a little over thirty minutes ago as a group of masked men abducted his eldest daughter outside of the mall where she works. We will bring you more information on the story as it comes in_."

You gasped. That's where those cop cars had been going.

"Ramsay!" You called, eyes glued to the television.

"Hm?" He asked a few moments later. You glanced over at him, flushing as he only wore a towel at his hips. But you pushed that away and rewound the report.

"Listen!" You cried, hitting play.

Ramsay sat on the couch, running his hand over his stubble and running his tongue over his top teeth.

"Well, this complicates things." He finally spoke.


	15. Kashmir

"With him gone we need to be careful. It won't take them long to realize it was gang related. We will be targeted." You said, fear gripping your throat.

"You are not to be anywhere without me." Ramsay said, standing and leaving the room.

You scrambled off the couch after him, "but what about while you're at work?"

"I'm taking vacation apparently." He replied, walking into the bathroom. "Get your girls together. Have them find me Theon Greyjoy. He's gone quiet."

You frowned, walking into the living room, and reaching for your phone on the couch. You dialed Tyene's number.

" _yolla_."

"Find me that Greyjoy detective."

" _Alrighty. Anything else_?"

"Nope." You said before hanging up.

You walked back into the bedroom. You sat on the edge of the bed, waiting on Ramsay. You were lost in thought, staring at the wall. Would all of tbis blow over and you be safe? For once this wasn't on your husband. His hands were actually clean. You frowned. Because his hands were not involved in this surely meant that he would be first on the list of suspects. Because that's how things went.

He eyed you suspiciously when he walked in. "Mkay. I'm going to ask you what's up and you're not gonna lie, because I will know. So, what's up?"

"I'm just worried." You said, casually.

"Why? There's nothing to be worried about." He chuckled, climbing into the bed and falling with a heavy sigh.

You scowled. "I don't feel safe in this fucking city."

Ramsay pushed himself up and glared at you. "Then run home. Run to your woods and camo. Cow shit and big green tractors. Click those ruby red slippers together and leave the Emerald City, Dorothy." He seethed.

His words hurt and you just stared at him, dumbfounded. You opened your mouth but nothing came out as your throat tightened.

He smirked, running his eyes over you.

The tears came hot and fast, as you stood abruptly, averting your gaze, hoping to keep the tears in long enough to get out of the room at least. You gave a small sniff and left quickly, collapsing on the couch, pulling a throw pillow into you and letting out a cry.

You had no idea what warranted his shitty attitude toward you. Someone else, maybe. But not you. He _never_ said shit like that to you. Even if it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Get in here!" Ramsay yelled from the bedroom.

"Fuck you!" You screamed, dissolving into sobs.

"You will regret it if I come in there!" he raged.

You said nothing, defiance surging through you. Hormones. Talk about a trip.

You took a deep breath and looked up to see Ramsay looming over you, his lip curled in anger, his pupils narrowed slits.

You chewed your bottom lip, any courage you had, running away quickly. You flinched as he held his hand out. You just stared at his hand.

"(Y/n), come on. I won't ask." He said gruffly.

You were slightly taken aback. He rarely addressed you by your name, sometimes he would let it slip, but it was odd. Not that you didn't enjoy the way it sounded in his lips, but it was foreign and foreboding when he used your name.

"Please don't hurt me." You whimpered, looking at the floor.

"I should. But I'd never hurt you baby girl. But you will _never_ speak to me like that again." Your husband said, kneeling down beside you, and grabbing your face gently in his hands.

You didn't meet his gaze. "Yes sir." You said quietly.

"Look at me." He cooed.

You brought your eyes to his, "you're mine. You're not going anywhere. I take care of you. Do you understand?"

You gave a small nod. "Yes." You whispered, averting your gaze again.

"Now, come on." He said, taking your hand and leading you back to the bedroom.

You stood there by the edge of the bed, watching Ramsay pull his wallet, a fist full of change, a lighter, and cigarettes from the pockets of his discarded pants. He glanced at you as he pulled his belt free from his pants. You frowned, taking a deep breath and turning around to lean over the bed as you let your dress fall to the ground.

You held your breath waiting, but you heard Ramsay set the belt on the dresser. When his hands came into contact with your skin, you drew a sharp breath. But no pain came as he trailed his fingers up your spine.

"Is that what you want?" He asked, pressing his fingers a bit firmer on your skin.

You shrugged, suddenly feeling exhausted, "it's what you want. You don't get off unless there's pain involved. That's why you made me come back in here, right?"

Ramsay said nothing as he sat on the bed next you. The silence deafening.

"Hit me and we will call it even." he said suddenly.

You pushed yourself up, searching his face. "I can't hit you."

"Hit me." He said again tapping his cheek with his finger, his eyes expressing something you'd never seen before. Not on him. It was fear, or something of the sort. Maybe?

"No." You whispered, sliding your feet from your dress and climbing into his lap. "Let's do it my way. You don't need pain to feel good."

He snorted, dropping his gaze as you climbed in his lap.

"You don't need pain to be in control. To be powerful." You whispered, pulling his face to yours.

He sat there awkwardly, not looking at you. His hands resting on your thighs as he fought between squeezing and just holding.

"Look at me baby." You whispered, running your finger tips lightly over his side.

He brought his gaze to yours. You gave a small, encouraging smile. He placed his lips to yours in a way he never had before. It was beyond desire or lust. It was needing.

You made a small noise, releasing his face and tangling your hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him, running his tongue along your bottom lip.

For the first time ever he closed his eyes as he sighed into your mouth.

To see him let his guard down and feel him against you made you emotional. But this time you were sure it wasn't pregnancy hormones.

You closed your eyes, taking his bottom lip gingerly between your teeth, sucking gently.

You pulled away from him, resting your forehead against his, catching your breath. You took his hand and placed it softly on your breast. He held your breast, giving a small sigh as he ran his thumb over your nipple.

Your breath hitched. "Lay me down and love me baby boy. Show me you can love." You whispered in his ear.

Ramsay shifted under you and gently laid you back on the bed, before carefully crawling up your body. You helped relieve him of his shorts and looked up into his face. He ran his eyes over your face, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Not in hunger this time, but in thought. Like he had no idea what to do.

You pulled him into you and he relaxed his body into yours breifly before pushing himself back up. 

"Be firm, but not painful. Relax baby. Nothing matters but you and me." You whispered, pushing up against him. You felt his breathing coming fast and rapid, felt his arms shake as he held himself up.

He climbed out of bed, pulling his shorts on. He leaned into you and kissed you again, then turned and left without another word.

You sat up quickly, "No, Ramsay! Come back here and listen to me. I read the psych reports. I know you've been clinically diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder. I know from the time you were five to seventeen you were severely abused. I know you have an addiction to pain. I know they say that people with ASPD can't love or feel remorse, but you have feelings for me. I love you Ramsay. You and this little one inside me are everything. You said I calm the storm. Let me calm it. Make love to me." You called, tears stinging and blurring your vision.

You heard glass shatter in the kitchen and manic, cold laughter.

You fell down into your favorite part of the bed, with a frustrated sigh. Your mind was reeling. The image of his scared face refusing to leave you. It made your chest tighten.

He can't possibly be a legit psycho if he has feelings for you. Right? He didn't use you, or manipulate you. Or maybe he did, but you were too blind to see it. But he did take care of you. In every since of the word. He worshipped you. You came before everything. All your wants and needs. You were his queen and he was your killer king. All you knew right this second was that you would make Roose Bolton pay ten fold for every damage he had bestowed upon your husband. Even if _you_ had to be the one to kill him. You would keep Ramsay safe. Ramsay and your child. At this point it didn't even matter who died along the way. You had a mission. You were going to succeed in that mission.

xxx

"Rise and shine, baby doll." Ramsay's voice said, as he flipped the light switch on, flooding the room in light.

You groaned and rolled over, burying your face in the pillow.

"What time is it?" You finally managed to get out.

"Seven." Your husband replied, leaving the room.

You sat up, and cast around the room. Why was he waking you up at seven on a Thursday? As a matter of fact, what was he doing home at seven on a Thursday?

The night before coming back to you. You frowned, throwing the blanket off of you. You made your way to the bathroom and went through your morning routine. The smell of bacon reaching your nose as you finished your make up.

You walked into the kitchen to find Ramsay talking to the dogs. A plate of breakfast waiting on you at the table. You sat quietly, taking Ramsay in. Casual. Super casual. Like ripped, faded jeans, band shirt, sneakers kind of casual. Scruffy and edgy. He glanced down at his watch.

What was his deal with time?

"Why am I awake?" You asked, a grouchy tone coming out. It startled you. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sound so bitchy." You added quickly.

"Well, we have shit to do today." He said, giving you a long look.

"Like what?"

"Don't ask questions. Eat your breakfast."

As you rose from the table with your plate the doorbell rang.

You set your plate on the counter and walked into the living room to see Ramsay and Damon exchanging keys.

"Scratch her and I'll snap your neck." Ramsay said, giving a cold glare to Damon.

"I know, I know. But I'm just going to the shop. I'll probably be there for the next week building that fucking motor." Damon said, rubbing his eye.

"Ready baby doll?" Ramsay asked, turning to you.

"um, yes?" You said.

He helped you into your coat, handed you your bag, and opened the door for you. The wind was bitter, but there were no clouds. Maybe you would get a whole day of sunshine. You saw Damon's truck, with a flatbed trailer.

"Where are we going?" You asked, as he helped you climb up into the truck.

"I told you, I wouldn't sponsor overseas trash for your little racer. Found a car. So we are going to get it." Ramsay said, shutting your door and putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"What is it?" you asked when he climbed in, adjusting the seat.

"A stang. Girl is shorter than you. She won't be able to drive anything else that I'd be interested in putting together." he said, turning up the radio and plugging his phone in.

You stifled a yawn, leaning back into yoir seat, fighting with the seatbelt to get comfortable.

"How are you always going?"

Ramsay chuckled, "you can sleep when you're dead. What's up? You've never complained out our fast pace before."

"I'm just tired. I'm growing a person inside me, ya know."

He huffed, "have you thought of names?"

"No. Not sure what you'd like." You admitted.

He said nothing.

You stared out the window for awhile, tapping along to the music, watching the city fall away behind you.

"Why am I going with you to do this?" You asked, sitting up.

"Told you, i dont want you out of my sight. Besides, you keep bitching that you don't know me. So, you're about to know me real good."

Interesting.

You leaned forward and turned down the radio, "Where's your mother?"

Ramsay gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, "dead."

"What happened?"

He lit a cigarette, furiously slamming the lighter down on the middle console, "how many times do I have to tell you not to ask fucking questions?" he growled.

You weren't going to back down, "if you expect me to know you I have to ask questions. Now, what happened to your mother?"

"She got done in."

You fixed him with a long look, "why?"

" _Jesus fucking christ_ , are you going to do this the whole fucking time?"

"Probably. Now answer me."

"Because she was a stupid fucking whore, thats why!"

"Is that why you hate whores?"

"Would you rather I didn't? Would you rather me fuck whores?"

Anger surfaced, "no. And you know thats not what I fucking meant, Ramsay."

"Then why the fuck does it matter?"

You heaved a sigh, "I don't know. Never mind."

He gave a harsh laugh. "Oh no. You want to play twenty fucking questions, so go on. Hit me with 'em."

Time to change track, "When and why were you first arrested?"

"When and why were you?" he shot back with a wicked grin.

You gaped, opening your mouth and closing it again, heat rising in your cheeks.

He laughed again, "Yeah, I know about your night in jail when you were eighteen. I even know about the ankle surgery as a result from a softball accident. You're not the only one who can access confidential information baby doll. I've already beat you to it. So, what warranted your assualt on an officer?"

You swallowed your embarrassment, holding your head high, "it was graduation night. I got stupid drunk at the graduation party. Things got out of control with me and this guy, and the cops showed, and I guess I went ballistic, but I don't remember, hitting and shouting at the officer from what I heard. Next thing I knew I was being picked up the next morning by my dad. Longest, quietest ride home ever."

Ramsay pulled his glasses down and fixed you with that calculating look. "and what do you mean by things getting out of control with a guy?"

You refused to look at him and gave a shrug. "Like I said, I don't remember that night."

"You're a goddamn liar. You will tell me." he said, turning the radio off completely.

"I really... I mean.. It was nothing. We were drunk."

Ramsay nodded slowly, "Riiight. Like nothing happened that night I hurt you, huh?"

You gave him a quick glance, swallowed, but said nothing. You had never expected him to bring that up. It had happened so long ago.

"I see." he tutted

"Did you kill your brother?" you asked, turning the conversation back to him.

He noticed, gave you a dangerous look, but shrugged, "more it less it was my fault."

"Why do you want the Greyjoy man?"

"Can't tell ya. Just don't like him. He looks like a rat. He may come in handy at some point. so I need him under my paw. I will bend him to my will. No one talks shit to my wife. Just like no one hurts my wife but me."

You gave a nod, staring out the windshield, "where did you learn to work on cars? Your father doesn't strike me as a get his hands dirty kind of guy."

He gave a bitter laugh, "no, you're quite right. Fucking fag. Nah, my high school boxing coach. It was his hobby. I enjoy it. It's percise. Everything has to be done perfectly."

"How old were you when you killed your first person?" you asked timidly.

"Fourteen." he said as if all fourteen year olds committed murder.

"Why?"

"Part of the being made process. That's how we work. Gotta kill to be in."

"Who was it?"

Ramsay gave an itritable sigh, "my mother."

You gaped, a weird, unsettling cold sensation trickling down your body.

You swallowed thickly, "so... has the kid killed anyone?"

"Matt? Nah, injured a few fucks that night. But no. Not yet."

xxx

Picking up the car went smoothly and Ramsay seemed smug about it. You asked him no more questions, still processing everything he had told you.

"When are we going to hillbilly hell?" he asked, turning the radio down as you entered city limits.

You shrugged, "dunno, why?"

"I have people to find, apparently."

Well, you knew that was coming.

"I dont know if you should..." you began.

He jerked his head at you, giving you the nastiest look you had ever seen from him, "No? I shouldn't kill the fuck that raped my wife? Really? That's how it is, huh?"

You buried your face in your hands and groaned, "we can't just show up, my ex boyfriend end up dead, and then fucking leave!"

"Well, that's what's happening. No one will know."

"It will be suspicious. Obvious even. Ramsay, I haven't been home since the day after that. As soon as I got back home from the jail I packed my shit and left. I didn't even invite my bestfriend to our fucking wedding. I can never go back!"

"So you'd rather just forever be known as the trashy, shitfaced whore who ran away to the city to probably become a hooker? Baby girl, you are the queen of this city. You are better than anyone in that goddamn town. We are going."

You turned your attention to the window, saying no more. There was no point arguing. Sure, you had told him you had wanted to, and you did want to spend time with your parents, but it was just a thought. You had never intended on it.

You fought back tears the rest of the trip. Ramsay said nothing as he opened your door and led you into the bay of the garage. It was loud and busy.

Ramsay stopped beside Damon. You looked around as they exchanged words. Ramsay nudged you holding out his keys to you.

"Third key, go through that door, very end of the hall, last door you come to. I'll meet you there in a minute." he said curtly.

You took the keys and followed his directions. You were very baffled by the room when you walked in. It couldn't be anymore different than his office at the bank, or even your house. This couldn't be your clean freak husbands office. But there was no mistaking his messy scrawl on pinned memos, or the wall covered in pictures of you and him.

Embarrassment formed as you saw pictures of you that would make you die inside if your family ever saw. Ramsay had at least had the respect, or humor, to place happy face stickers over your bare breasts. You took a seat in the dilapidated armchair in the corner, staring at a map of the city, covering one side of the wall. Red Xs covered the areas the Kings and Boys owned. The other areas covered different colored words, such as "cunts" and "fucking cunts".

Ramsay was a genuine Jekyll and Hyde. A time bomb that had reached 00:00 but had yet to explode. It was frightening.

He closed the door, and sat down behind his desk, grabbing up a dart and fingering it silently. He stared at you, as if he wanted to say something, but words never came.

His face was hard to read. Was he mad? Was he calm?

You tried to think of something to say, to break the silence, but nothing came to you.

Suddenly Ramsay flung the dart across the room where it buried into the dartboard, stood quickly, walked around his desk, and yanked you from your seat where he aggressively clashed his mouth with yours.

After getting over the inital, panicked shock, you melted into him and kissed him back forcefully, as he opened his mouth under yours. He picked you up and sat you on the edge of his desk, swiping at papers and pens to clear a space to lay you down.

"Why is it so fucking impossible for me to be angry at you?" he murmured as he kissed down your neck, and ran his hands up your shirt.

"I... I don't know?" you breathed, closing your eyes with a small sigh as his cold hands explored your skin.

He grabbed your hand to pull you up when your phone began to ring.

"Answer." he said, pulling you to stand as he unbuttoned your pants.

You pulled your phone from your coat pocket, letting him undress you to his liking as you saw it was Tyene and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, just caught wind that the Baratheon's have cut ties with the Lannister's. Both Stannis and Renly."_

There was a click. You glanced down at your phone and set it down.

"Hm?" Ramsay hummed, kissing along your bare thigh.

"The Stags are no longer with the Lions." you said.

Ramsay stood, staring at the map on the wall behind you; a wicked grin forming.

"Good. The Baratheon's were pretty chill with Stark. We should get in touch." he finally said, pulling your shoes off and sliding your pants off completely. He lifted you and set you on the desk again.

The desk was cold on your skin as Ramsay laid you back on it, ghosting his lips over your jaw and neck. You gave a shiver as the chills tingled your otherwise smooth skin. You wrapped your legs around Ramsay's waist as he pulled you to the edge of the desk. He fumbled with his pants before pushing his warm skin against you. Giving you chills again. You felt his throbbing length against your entrance and shifted your hips as Ramsay grabbed your wrists and held them above your head as he thrust into you.

You mewled, struggling to free your arms, his grip tightening as he thrust again.

"Harder." You choked, struggling still to free your arms. You wanted nothing more than to just grip him and pull him closer into you.

"Hush." Ramsay growled, pushing himself deeper into you.

You arched your back with a moan, grinding your hips into him. He released your hands to grip your hips. You immediately brought one hand to his side, grabbing up his shirt. Your other hand at his throat.

You felt the blood pounding in his neck and tightened your grip slightly as his grip on your hips became almost too tight. You squirmed slightly in discomfort, which seemed to please Ramsay as he continued to pound into you.

He released a hand from your hip to grope your breast through your shirt. Your breathing became shallow as you pushed yourself up to wrap your arms around Ramsay's neck, tangling your fingers in his hair. He clashed his mouth with your neck, biting, kissing, and sucking at the sensitive skin through heavy breaths.

"Baby." You panted out, grabbing harder at his hair.

He made a noise in the back of his throat, grabbing the small of your back and pulling you into him. Your breath hitched as he ran his hand up your shirt, under your bra to run his thumb over your nipple. The sensation causing a release deep inside you that made you cry out as you met your high. Ramsay smirked, jerking slightly, as he met his high moments later. You watched him as he took a deep breath and his pupils blew.

You pulled him in close to you and he rested his forehead on your shoulder, saying nothing until he regained normal breathing. He placed a kiss to your neck as he pulled away from you.

"Who are you?" You asked, watching him fix his pants.

"The master of puppets, baby girl." He replied, pulling his cigarettes from his pocket.

"Is everything just an act?" You questioned, sliding from the desk to fix your own pants.

"Mhm." He hummed, lighting the cigarette and glancing at his watch. "Lunch then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so is Ramsay ooc or is it just an act? Will you ever know Reader?
> 
> Hope you've all enjoyed my chapter drops. I should be writing a final paper for a class but it's boring so here I am. ;)


	16. Bold as Brass

"The fuck are you going?" Ramsay asked coldly behind you.

You looked at him through the mirror, setting your lip stick down.

"Lunch with Liz. It's Friday." you said with a shrug, avoiding his gaze.

" _Lunch with Liz."_ He said mockingly, rolling his eyes. "What did I tell you?"

"Okay." You said, closing your eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, "Look, she's my friend." (He made a noise, saying " _friend_ " in distaste.) "She's sick. Pretty soon she won't even be able to leave her house other than to go to the hospital. I promised her lunch today. So, I'm going."

"Oh you are, are you?" He breathed, eyes narrowed and deadly.

You turned to face him, "Please, baby? She needs the support. Other than us she has no one. Her family isn't from this country. Come with me, or send one of the Boys to watch us." You pouted, "Please?"

Ramsay looked at you for what felt like a lifetime before frowning and giving a nod.

"Where are you going?"

"That little cantina on the river. And then I'm stopping by the Girls salon and getting this nail" you held up your middle finger, "fixed, and see if they have any new information."

Ramsay blinkly slowly and glanced at his watch, "You will be home by three or you will never leave this house again."

You gave a smile, "Thank you, my love."

He grunted and left. You dropped the smile and sighed, turning back to the counter to finish your make up.

Ever since trying to pry him open yesterday morning he had been a real dick. He was quieter than usual, and you took it as a bad sign. Quiet meant over thinking. Over thinking meant unwanted trouble. He was restless too. You weren't sure he had even come to bed lastnight. All morning he had fidgeted and would abruptly get up and start cleaning something that was already spotless.

You had joked about throwing mud on the walls so he would have a legitimate reason to clean, but you didn't even get a chuckle.

Maybe he was strung out on speed or something? It was all you could come up with. You would make a point of examining him closely later.

"Baby?" You said rather timidly as you walked into the quiet living room, glancing around and not seeing him.

"Yes, doll?" He said, sitting up from the couch.

You threw caution to the wind, "Are you high?"

He raised a brow at you and smirked, "No."

You frowned. "See, I'm not sure if that's honesty or not?"

"I'm not. But speaking of drugs, I'm making a run tonight." He said, falling back into the couch.

Why was he so fucking weird?

"You good?" You asked, walking to the back of the couch and looking down at him.

"Of course. No one is ever as good as me." He said, looking up at you.

He didn't look high. No flushed face, glassy eyes, or blown pupils. He hadn't even started drinking as a bottle of water sat on the coffee table beside his cigarettes and lighter.

You pursed your lips with a frown, "mmm."

He gave a grin.

"You've been weird since we got home yesterday."

"And?"

You gave an irritable sigh, "I don't know. Just thought I should make you aware. Now, I'm going to lunch. I love you."

You leaned over the couch and gave him a gentle kiss.

He cupped your face and pulled you over the couch into him. You gave a startled noise, with a gasp. He pulled you closer, kissing across your jaw and worrying a hickey on your neck.

You relaxed into him. He bit down, much harder than usual,  making you hiss.

"Ouch, Rams. That hurt." You whined, pulling away from him, but he pulled you closer and placed a gentle kiss to his bite marks.

"Three O'clock, baby girl." He said, letting go of you, slapping your ass as you stood up.

"Yes. Three. I know." You said, grabbing your coat and purse.

You sighed as you closed the door to the jeep, adjusting the seat, and waiting on the heater to start blowing warm.

You blindly made your way across town to the restaurant, lost in thought, and yet not even sure what you were thinking about. Ramsay, obviously. But what exactly about him?

You had learned so many new things about him recently, and it was as if he kept you going to the point of exhaustion so you didn't have the time to process it all.

You walked in the restaurant, glancing around, spotting Liz at a booth. There was no mistaking her dark hair, tanned skin, and big brown eyes. Seeing her and Ben together was like seeing snow meet the desert. Their son only got Ben's light colored hair. You wondered if your child would take after you or Ramsay more.

You gave Liz a tight hug as you sat down across from her and ordered a water.

"How are you?" you asked, fingering a tortilla chip.

She heaved a sigh, "eh."

You let out a laugh, "I heard that. No updates?"

"No. I have an appointment Monday with the specialist about all of my options at this stage." Liz said, absentmindedly dipping her chip in salsa.

"How's Ben taking it?" You asked, glancing the menu over as your drink was set in front of you.

"He's being a champ. Got my mom a plane ticket to come out here and stay for awhile after I start the chemo, to help with Kade."

You gave a smile, "good. I'm sure that will help everyone. How is my little amigo doing?"

"Great. He's still loving school. We've kept him in the dark about me though. Not sure how to tell him where he will understand and not flip a lid. He knows I'm sick. But that's all we have told him."

"What are we doing for his birthday?"

"He wants to do Paw Patrol. Party, tomrrow at our place. Around three."

"Sweet. Anything I need to bring?"

"Nope. Just yourselves. How'd your ultrasound go?" Liz said, sipping her drink.

Happiness spread through you, "absolutely amazing. Thirteen weeks. Due June twenty seventh. It's so surreal. Like there is a tiny little person in here."

Liz laughed as you pushed your belly out.

"Si. But they don't stay tiny for long. It seems like one minute you're screaming for them to get out and the next your screaming because peanut butter is in the bluray player."

You both laughed. How nice it was to spend time with her again.

"I suppose Ramsay wants a boy?"

"Of course. If he could find a way to make it set in stone he would."

"Well, what about you?"

You shrugged, "either way I'm fucked, if you really do pay for your raising."

"Truer words have never been spoke. But, he or she will be worth every physical pain, and your sanity may leave you, but like _we_ really have any of that left anyways."

You nodded with a laugh as the waiter approached your table and you placed your order.

"So, you know this better than I, being a nurse and all, but what kinds of, um..." you glanced around the crowded restaurant, " _things_  would wire you for sound?"

"Ramsay?"

You nodded.

"Doubt it's that. A lot of stress for you both lately. Finding out your pregnant, the shit at the bar, the shoot out, and whatever else goes on with you two. He doesn't exactly process stress well. Maybe it wires him? What did _you_ do?" Liz said, eating another chip, adding the last part casually and accusatory.

You reached for a chip from her basket, as you realized you had demolished yours.

"We actually don't spend a lot of time together. He's always going. But now with the bar burnt, and the shit with Stark we are both kind of stuck at home. I think he's afraid something will happen to his child. But, I may or may not have pressured him into a lot recently. Sponsoring underage street racers. Demanding questions to be answered. My hormones have been ridiculous. I may have accidentally called him a bastard. I'm pushing him over the edge, and it scares me, but it's exciting too. Like I can't even help it. I want to see what happens when he gets cornered. I can see it in his eyes, and it's satisfying to see the internal struggle."

Liz gave you a long look and laughed, "you two were fucking made for each other, hon. When did you become such a bold as brass bitch? You are playing with fire. Like raging forest fire. You are the reason for his weirdness, chika. Just put on some edgy metal, call him daddy, and blow him. Or give him some pain. Whatever weird shit it is you two are into. Just let him vent it out sexually and he'll be good as gold again. And if that doesn't work, make a scene with some random guy for him to kill. Maybe both."

Your cheeks burnt, but you couldn't supress the grin. "How long have our husbands been friends? Rams doesn't really talk about his childhood."

"I don't know. I know they met in like fifth grade, but I don't know if they became friends immediately. Why?" Liz said, picking up her fork as the food was placed in front of you both.

You shrugged, tucking into your food.

xxx

"Have time to get your nails done? I want you to meet our girls."

"Sure. It's been awhile." Liz said examining her nails.

"Follow me, and I will see you there." You smiled, climbing up in the jeep.

Liz, too took to the girls immediately. But they were one in the same, as they were from the same country. Maybe they would help her feel more at home. Liz had often confessed she felt so out of place here.

She had met Ben eight years ago, while he was in the service, and he married her the first opportunity he got. She had left everything she loved and knew behind when Ben's contract was up and he wanted to "come home". In a way you connected with Liz on that level. To leave everything behind and never look back.

Your conversation with Ramsay the previous day creeping up on you again.

"Sup, little flower?" Obella asked, looking up from your hand to look at your face.

You made face, "nothing. Just thinking. Let's do a sharper tip."

"Thinking about?" she asked, finishing up your nail and examining it closely, filing it to a sharper point.

"Rams." you said with a shrug.

"So why the long face? I usually hear about how you look at him with love and hunger. Tyene gushes about how cute it is." Obella said, resting her face on her hand and peircing you with a fierce gaze.

"We just... had a disagreement yesterday is all."

"And who was right?"

"Um, neither?" You said as the woman rose, taking your hand and leading you over to the drying lamp.

She leaned against the wall, "How long have you been together?"

"Three years." You replied, watching her curiously.

"Momma!" Obella called across the room to Ellaria.

The woman glanced up from Liz's nails.

They exchanged a very emotional sounding conversation in their native tongue. Liz joined in.

You pursed your lips, watching them, as the rest of your girls also threw their two cents in. Man, how you should of actually paid attention in your classes in high school.

"What kind of lingerie do you wear?" Obella asked, abruptly.

"Um..." you said, clearing your throat, feeling warm in the face, "none? Rams threw everything out. Said he hated it. That it gets in his way."

Obella tutted, yanked your hand up, made sure your nails were dry and tugged you from the chair.

Questioningly, you followed her through the door to the back and into a much smaller room. She flipped the light switch on and you glanced around the storage room.

"Wait here." She said, leaving. 

A few moments later she came back with a large black plastic bag, dropped it at your feet, and stooped down to rummage through it and pull out revealing outfits.

She made you try on multiple outfits ignoring your protests, setting aside the ones she had liked on you best.

She walked around you examining the strappy black leather outfit that hardly left anything to imagination and hardly covered even your nipples and rather uncomfortable fabric netween your legs, pulling at the thin chains at your throat. What would Ramsay say if he knew what you were doing in a nail salon?

"This one for sure." Obella said with a smile.

You frowned, placing your hand on your stomach.

"But I'm pregnant, and it's becoming obvious."

"No, no. Nothing is sexier than a pregnant woman who knows how to embrace her body and fuck her lover sensless." Ellaria said, walking in and leaning against the door frame.

"But I..." you began, your cheeks burning as the older woman ran her eyes over you.

"But nothing. It's no secret that your husband has no shame in showing the world how obsessed he is with you." She nodded at your neck. "Embrace it, child. _You_ control him. He does _not_ control you. Remind him of that. He's picking fights to bend you. Push back." Ellaria said firmly.

These women were trying to get you hurt. Like damn. No one knew Ramsay like you, and not even you knew him.

"I'll try. But, I need to get home. I promised Rams I'd be home by three." You said, grabbing up your clothes.

"Oh, before I forget. The Greyjoy has left the state. He went back to his hometown. Vacation. Or that administrative leave shit. Whatever. He will be back in two weeks." Obella said, before leaving you alone to dress.

 

"Thank you ladies." You said with a smile, walking back onto the floor of the shop.

"Of course." Obella said, grabbing your breasts and shifting them to make them seem much bigger.

You grabbed up your coat and purse, giving Liz a tight hug as you entered the shop floor, and letting Obella stuff your bag full of lingerie.

"Alright girls, I have had a splendid afternoon." you smiled, placing a 100 down on the counter and leaving.

Maybe the Girls were right. Ramsay belogned to you as much as you belonged to him. You were not going to let him get bored of you. You were not going to let him cast you aside. And, well, if he was stressed, you could fix that. Your hormones were changing your outlook on things. You were no sweet, innocent angel. Maybe it was time to raise a little hell.


	17. Feed the Fire

Slowly you opened the door, to a quiet house.

You found Ramsay passed out on the couch, headphones on. It was weird. Him being asleep at 2:50 in the afternoon. He wasn't one to nap. But, he wasn't being restless or rude, so you'd take it.

You hung your coat in the closet and made for the laundry room, you had towels to finish folding and socks to match.

As you carried a stack of towels to the guest bathroom the floor seemed to sway beneath you and you became alarmingly hot.

"Oh god." You muttered, leaning against the hallway wall and taking a deep breath.

Shit. For as amazing as pregnancy was, it fucking sucked.

The dizziness subsided, but you were still so damn hot, and now so very tired. You put the towels away and returned to the laundry room. You grabbed the basket of socks, staring down into the basket as you walked out into the hall.

You dumped the socks on your bed, and slowly sorted them into piles with a yawn.

God, how this was boring. Maybe you would just throw them all away and buy new ones. That seemed much easier.

You fell back onto the pillow and gave a small sigh, closing your eyes.

_You stood there, in the middle of what seemed to be a cemetery. You were staring down at a headstone, holding roses. There were no words. The tears were hot on your cheeks. 'coulda saved them, ya know' a voice said with a dark laugh. You turned full circle, but saw no one. "Who?" You asked, looking around again. 'All of them. Your husband. Your child. Your husband's men. Now you have nothing. Just a trashy, washed up whore.'_ _You clenched your fists. "No. You're wrong. I'm not losing anyone." You closed your eyes tightly, feeling something hot on your face. As you opened your eyes; it was nothing but fire and thick black smoke. You tried to breath but air refused to enter you as the sounds of shouting and gunfire echoed through the fire._

You awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly, your stomach turning over.

You glanced around the dim room to see Ramsay stalled in his actions, pulling a shirt on over his bullet proof vest.

"Sorry?" he said awkwardly.

You placed your hand over your chest, as if that would calm your furiously pounding heart.

"No. Just had a... weird dream is all." You said after a few moments.

He simply nodded, strapping a gun to his chest.

"Thought you were just running drugs?" You said, watching him, pushing the pile of socks away.

"Well, yeah, but I'm hoping shit goes south. I have a sickness to feed. I'm bored." He said with a shrug.

It was your turn to nod, "Well don't stay out too long, please. I haven't neen fucked in two days."

"Don't know if you deserve it." He sneered, leaving the room.

You rolled your eyes, "maybe it's you who doesn't."

"What was that baby doll?" he said, stepping back into the room.

"I _said_ maybe it's _you_ who doesn't deserve it." You said, hoping you sounded braver than you felt as you took in the look on his face.

He ran his eyes over you, resting his gaze on your breasts, a grin twitching the corner of his mouth as he stepped further in the room.

You slid off the bed, standing your ground as he stopped mere inches from you.

"Wanna say that again?" He whispered.

"I will _destroy_ you." You hissed, never looking away from him as a wicked grin spread across his face, eyes glittering.

"I dare you." He said, grabbing you roughly by the throat.

You swallowed, looking up at him through your lashes, and putting on an innocent smile.

He released you, running his finger tips down your neck softly, before turning and leaving again.

"Hurry home, baby!" You called, sitting back down on the bed with a small, relieved sigh.

What the fuck were you thinking? That was stupid. He was going to hurt you.

You heard the front door close and stepped into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

"Little one, you're killing your poor momma. Making me act crazy to your daddy. It's scary. I need a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of tequila." You said, running a soapy hand over your belly.

You stood in front of the mirror taking in your body. Such a small little baby bump. But you already felt huge. You wanted to cry. Stretch marks and baby fat were coming. What would Ramsay say? Would he find you repulsive and gross? Would he leave you? Were you just a brood mare to give him a son? Would his obsession with you be over once you had this child?

You blinked back the tears and sighed. No. You would be damned if you let him leave you. Maybe it was your turn to get under _his_ skin. You grabbed up your phone off the bathroom counter, staring at your purse on the floor beside your bed. He wouldn't object, and if he did, you'd make him regret it. You clicked your nails together, a grin forming as you made up your mind and walked across the room to your bag.

You stopped in the living room, tying your rode, glancing at the TV. You didn't feel much like watching anything. Maybe music though. You sat on the edge of the couch and picked up the remote, turning the TV on, flipping through the apps until you came to music.

You blindly hit OK. Apparently your husband was the last one to blow the speakers, as his playlist popped up.

You rose from the couch, walking into the kitchen and flipping on the light. You glanced around. You suddenly weren't hungry.

You returned to the couch and laid down with a sigh. Tapping along with the music you picked up your phone. New Message.

_[Olyvar: hey, building for the new bar starts on tuesday.]_

_[you: omg, yay! I guess Rams got you the plans?]_

_[Olyvar: yep. everything is worked out and good to go. may have the building done before we thought.]_

_[you: shweet. keep me updated!]_

_[Olyvar: of course.]_

You set your phone down, closing your eyes. You were excited. Maybe you would be able to get some work time in before you were too damn pregnant to be on your feet.

You yawned, turning the TV off and lodging yourself comfortably in the couch, listening to the dogs snore across the room.

 

You were so close to being asleep when you felt a cold hand on your cheek.

"That didn't take long." You said, never opening your eyes.

"It went quick. Unfortunately, _without_ any snags." Ramsay said, removing his hand.

You felt him fall into the couch at the other end. You placed your feet in his lap, rubbing your heel into him.

He grabbed your other foot and gently ran his thumb along the sole of your foot. You pushed your heel harder into his pants.

He continued to rub your foot, without saying anything.

You peeked your eye open at him. He wore a steely expression as he stared blankly at the TV. He looked so serious. What was on his mind?

You pulled your feet away, sitting up quickly, and crawling into his lap.

He shifted, as you straddled him. He brought his far away eyes to yours. You gave a grin and ground into him.

You fumbled with his belt and button, moving against him slowly, feeling him stir in his pants.

He pushed his hips up as slid to your knees on the floor, tugging at his pants. You glanced up at him, he had gone back to staring blankly at the TV.

You made a noise, annoyed that he wasn't giving you his full undivided attention.

You dug your nails into his thigh as you pushed yourself from the floor. He brought his eyes to yours and you gave him a dirty look. You made to leave when he grabbed at your wrist.

"Where are you going, fucking tease?" he growled.

You pulled your hand back.

"Guess I'm going to go fuck myself with my hand and go to bed since you're being fucking boring. Probably get a better fuck from myself anyways." you said, walking away.

"Excuse me?" he said sitting up straight, narrowing his eyes at you as he watched you walk away.

"You heard me, _bastard_." You said, without a backward glance. You knew if you looked back you were done for.

You quickly slipped into the room, and stood quietly, waiting.

Moments later Ramsay burst in, slamming the door behind him, flipping the light switch. That was your opportunity. Time to be brave and bold.

You threw yourself at him, pushing him into the door, clutching his shirt.

He made to move but you pushed into him further, releasing his shirt and grabbing at his vest underneath, and pulling him as close as possible.

"You will not ignore me, _ever_ again." You hissed.

He stared at you, raising his brow.

"Get naked." You ordered, stepping back.

He stepped toward you, and without thinking you slapped him with as much force as you could put behind your hand.

"I said to get naked!" You shouted.

Ramsay halted, bringing his hand up to his cheek. He tore his shirt off and ripped at his vest.

You let your robe fall away, revealing the strappy black leather underneath.

Ramsay made to push his pants down, running his eyes over you and licking his lips.

But, no, you decided. You weren't going to let him get that far. You grabbed his shoulder and sunk your nails into his flesh.

He jerked with a hiss, trying to pull away from you, but you pushed your nails in further until you felt his skin tear under your hand.

"On your knees." You said gently.

He didn't move.

"On your knees!" you demanded in a raised voice, pushing your weight into him.

Slowly he knelt to his knees, his wide eyes never leaving yours. But a smirk was now forming as he reached out to you.

You stepped away from him, slapping his hands away.

"Sit. Stay. Be a good boy."

He tilted his head, watching you closely, as he dropped his hands.

You stepped back into him, gripping his hair, forcing his head down.

"You will wipe that smirk off your fucking face." You said, kneeling down, face level with him. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." He breathed.

"Yes? Yes what?" you said shoving his head down as you stood up straight again.

"Yes ma'am." He said quietly.

You jabbed a finger in his back, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Yes ma'am." He said forcefully, looking up at you, supressing his smirk.

You sat on the edge of the bed, sliding your hands under the only bit of cloth covering you, watching your husband closely. He watched you just as closely. Like a hungry dog, as he licked his lips again, his eye wide and pupils blown. His chest rose and fell. You took in the raised red skin across his face. The blood welling on his shoulder.

Feeling embarrassed and ashamed for a momemt that it made you wet. And yet feel so powerful.

You let a noise escape you as you slid a finger inside your wet warmth. Ramsay clenched his jaw.

"Mm, baby." You moaned, sliding in another finger.

Ramsay shifted on his knees, grabbing at the front of his pants.

"No. You don't get to move." You said, shaking your head.

He made a noise in the back of his throat, as he swallowed.

You moaned loudly as you moved your fingers inside you. Ramsay bit his lip, struggling to stay still.

You pulled your fingers from you and wiped them across your lips, before taking them in your mouth and sucking them clean.

"Oh daddy." You whispered, "I taste so good today."

Ramsay shifted uncomfortably on his knees again, shoving his hand down his pants.

You fixed him with a deadly look, sliding from the bed and walking into him.

"I said not to move. You're being a bad boy." You said, grabbing his face.

"Ride me, baby girl. Let me fuck you." He whispered, his eyes shinning, nostrils flared as he breathed in shallow ragged breaths.

"No. You didn't listen."

Ramsay made a noise as he moved his hand in his pants.

Again, you grabbed his hair, pulling his face up to look at you.

"I said not to fucking move."

"Or what baby girl? You'll hurt me?" He coaxed, pulling his hand from his pants and grabbing you, pulling you down to your knees.

You glared at him, grabbing his throat. You could feel your nails trying to bite into his skin as you squeezed harder.

"Yes. I told you. I will destroy you." You breathed, sliding your free hand down his pants and taking him firmly in your hand.

His finger tips brushed your leg, as he shifted again.

"No. You don't get to touch. And you don't get to get off."

"Baby girl," he moaned out as you ran your hand along him, "don't you know I am the master of this game? You can't beat me at it."

"Can't I? Because this is check mate, daddy." you whispered with a grin, pulling your hand away from him and standing.

He grabbed your hips, pulling you into him and nipping at the sesnsitive skin of your thighs.

"Do you really taste _that_ good today?" he hummed, biting at the fabric of your outfit.

You pulled away from him with a shrug, crawling up on the bed.

"Do I get to taste?" He asked, watching you undress.

"No. You were a bad dog. Bad dogs don't get rewards." You said with a sweet smile as you laid on your side, gazing at him still on his knees.

"I don't want to play this game anymore baby girl." He said, rising from his knees.

"What game? This isn't a game, my love." You said, spreading your legs and rubbing your sensitive nub with a moan.

Ramsay hastily pushed out of his jeans and climbed up on the bed, shoving your hand away as he buried his face between your legs.

He bit down. A jolt of pain, making you jerk and tighten your legs around him as he darted his tongue over the spot.

He brought his eyes up to yours and you felt him smirk against your skin.

"Let's see how good you taste baby girl." he hummed, parting you roughly with his tongue, pushing his face into you.

You pushed further into him, drawing a sharp gasp.

"Hurt me." You panted, as he continued his vicious assault on you with his tongue.

You arched your back, gripping at the blanket beneath you.

He pulled away from you, grabbing your wrists and yanking you up.

"After you blow me. Make a mess, baby doll." He growled, biting your bottom lip.

"Mm. No. I told you, you don't deserve it. You didn't listen to me." you whispered back, taking his bottom lip roughly between yours.

You watched him close his eyes breifly, inhale deeply, and grin widely. He bit roughly down your neck, grabbing painfully at your breasts. You arched your back again, biting your lip.

"You will." he said, grabbing your face with his hands and forcing his mouth to yours.

You moaned into his mouth as he tangled his hands in your hair.

"Would that make my daddy happy?" You purred, when he pulled away from you.

"Yes, baby girl." He whispered, dropping a hand to your pussy and spreading your wetness with his hand, before he grabbed himself and ran his hand along his length.

You smirked, pushing him back into the bed, placing your hand over his, guiding him up and down.

His breathing became more shallow and you felt his body tense under you.

You pulled his hand away, to do it pump him on your own, rubbing your thumb firmly against his glistening tip.

He made a deep noise, gripping your thighs painfully, pushing his hips up.

"You better not, or I win." You cooed, grabbing him tighter.

You watched him close his eyes, pushing his head back into the mattress, and swallow hard. He gripped your thighs tighter and drew a sharp breath.

The ache between your legs was becoming painful as you longed to feel him inside of you. Your heart pounding in your chest. Warmth spreading through you as a squirming, tingling sensation built up between your hips.

You pushed yourself up to bring him to your entrance, rubbing his tip along your folds and sensitive spot. You let a moan escape you as you rubbed him harder against you.

He threw his eyes open and watched your every movement with a deep hunger.

Without warning he shifted, slamming you into the bed, roughly grabbing your leg and pushing it into your chest as he gripped your breast and shoved himself in to you.

You cried out in bliss, clashing your hips with his, as he pushed into you again, teasing your nipple. 

"Who owns you, you dirty fucking slut?" He growled, picking up his rough pace.

"You do daddy. You own me." You bit out through gasps, digging your freshly sharpened nails into his ribs.

"Scream my name, bitch!" He yelled, grabbing your breast painfully.

You cried out his name, the word almost stuck in your throat as your high hit you like an earth shattering slam.

He continued to thrust into you until you felt him quake, and heard him gasp for air, catching himself shakily with his hands before he fell into you.

You both looked at one another, breathing heavily. He ran his eyes over your face, leaned into you, and placed a warm kiss to your lips.

"Can we do that again?" You giggled, nipping his bottom lip.

He chuckled, pulling away from you and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I love you." You said, running your nails along his back.

"I love you too, baby girl." he said, moving his back against your nails, "harder."

You clawed harder, "Tomorrow we have..."

"Little man's birthday. I know." He said, standing as you dropped your hand.

"Still bored?" You asked, giving a stretch, sitting up.

"Mm. Less so." He said, glancing over at you as he cleaned himself.

"Theon Greyjoy. He will be back in this city in two weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the dropping if multiple chapters. 2 week break between classes. Who thought that was a good idea? ;)


	18. Birthdays and heart failure

 "What are you doing? It's a _five_ year olds birthday party. Not yours, old man." You hissed, meeting Ramsay back at the car.

You laden with toy store shopping bags, Ramsay with an armful of brown paper bags.

"Then why would the place a liquor store next to a goddamn toy store, baby doll?" He chuckled, shifting the bags of clinking glass bottles to open your door.

You rolled your eyes, dropping the bags in the floor board.

Everything had been going smooth, and Ramsay had entered the toy store with you. You had gotten sidetracked at the baby section. When you finally quit gushing over the cute little baby shoes you turned to find your husband gone. You wandered the store, deciding he wasn't there anymore.

Well, $200 of toys may make him remember never to leave you alone in a store again. You had no shame swiping the card when the cashier had read out the $230.34 total.

You only hoped Ben and Liz would forgive you, as you glanced down at the bags full of cars, legos, paw patrol, and nerf guns.

But doing something in spite was just a guilty rush sometimes.

Besides, Ramsay always spent way too damn much on alcohol and cigarettes. So, fuck him.

Kaden was over the moon when you and Ramsay showed up. He grabbed your hand and introduced you to all his friends, before tugging you to kneel down.

"Why do you have bite marks all over your neck?" He whispered.

You swallowed slowly, looking at his bright innocent face. "Uncle Ramsay thinks he's a dog sometimes." Was the best lie you could come up with as embarrassment flooded through you.

The boy giggled, leaving your side to run outside and play with his friends.

At least it was a sunny, mild day.

Oh how you were ready for spring. The cold hurt you.

"Any particular reason you bought half the toy store for my son?" Liz asked, handing you a cup of punch.

You laughed, "spite."

She shook her head with a grin, eyeing your neck, "sooo?"

You bit your lip and gave a shrug, but the heat in your face could have put the sun to shame.

"Ay! Lil mama!" Liz laughed, deepening your embarrassment.

You cleared your throat and took a sip of the drink, grinning ear to ear.

"You do know the boys will spike that punch..." you said, nodding at the table.

"Already two steps ahead of ya." Liz said, leading you to the kitchen where she had a two more bowls set up, both labled "man children".

"(y/n). Liz." Damon said shrugging past you both to grab a cup.

"Damon." You said politely. "Where's the wife?"

Damon glanced around, clearly searching for Charlotte. "Ya know, I've really no idea. I'm sure someone will return her to me eventually."

You and Liz exchanged glances and left the kitchen.

"As long as she's not doing drugs in my bathroom, I'm good. Fresh out of narcan." Liz said, as she slid back the patio door.

You sat in the chair, feeling the warm sun on your face, listening to children shouting and laughing.

So much normality. It was weird.

You engaged in conversation with all the other mother's and watched the children play. It was nice to be in the company of other women, without drama or worry. You hadn't seen Ramsay since arriving, but you assumed he was in conversation with Ben and Damon. 

There was word of a shipment of cash coming in that belonged to the Lannister's. At least, it belonged to them until it arrived. Then it would belong to you.

"They still haven't found the girl. I wonder who and why they kidnapped her?" You heard one woman say.

You hadn't thought about the Stark girl being abducted since that night. Poor girl, probably dead. But you too were curious about why she had been taken at all. It was a bold move by whoever did it.

 

Kaden was ecstatic about all his presents and you rather enjoyed the cake and ice cream.

You found Ramsay smoking on the front porch with Ben.

"Whatcha need baby girl?" He said when you stopped beside him.

"Keys please. I left my phone in the car." You said, holding your palm out. Ramsay fished them out of his pocket and placed them in your hand. 

You made to pull away from him, when his grip on your hand tightened and he pulled you in for a rough kiss. You ran your tongue over his, tasting the alcohol.

He finally let you go and slapped your ass as you walked back inside.

You pulled your phone from your bag, locked the car, and walked through the house glancing down at your phone.

7 missed calls.

1 new voicemail.

You blindly unlocked your phone, stepping out onto the patio, watching kids take turns swinging at a piñata. 

You glanced down to see it was your mother who had called.

You dialed her back, holding the phone to your ear listening to the ring, laughing at Kaden who furiously swung his stick, missing every time.

_"(y/n)! Baby, I've been trying to call you. Did you get my voicemail?"_ Your mother's voice said on the other end.

"I know, sorry. And no, I just called you back. I didn have my phone, we've been at a birthday..."

_"Baby, your father has had a heart attack they think."_

Your smile dropped as the words hit you.

"Wh... what? When? Is he okay? What's going on?" You said breathlessly, sitting in the nearest chair you came to.

_"This morning sometime. He went to check cattle and Mitch found him unconscious. He was air lifted. I'm heading to the hospital now."_

Your chest felt tight as you tried to process the information.

"Okay momma. I will be there tonight. Keep me updated please. I love you. And dad too. Tell him to get his act together when you see him. I'll be there in like four hours. I know how to let myself in."

_"I will. I love you too baby."_

You hung up, set your phone in your lap, and stared at it. 

"Baby doll?" Ramsay said, kneeling down in front of you.

You looked at him through bleary eyes.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes." He said, raising a brow.

"Sorry. But... we need to go. My dad has had a heart attack. I need to go home. My brother is overseas. I need to be there." You said thickly.

Ramsay ran his eyes over you in that calculating way.

"Okay." He finally said, standing up, catching Kaden by the shoulder as he ran past, and pushing him into you.

You pulled the boy into a hug, "I know your real birthday isn't until Tuesday but, happy birthday. I hope you had a fun day. Thank you for the cake and ice cream. Love you, little amigo."

Kaden hugged you back with a big smile, "Thank you, Aunt (y/n)! I love all my presents!"

Ramsay told Ben bye and helped you to the car after you hugged and thanked Liz for the food, assuring her you'd text her later.

xxx

Ramsay watched you pack clothes, a smirk at his mouth. 

"Should I pack funeral attire as well?" He asked with a sneer.

He did it. The dam broke.

"What a horrible fucking thing to say!" You cried, yanking the pair of pants out of his hands he was holding. 

"Shut up." He said, leaving the room.

 

You didn't speak to him as you dropped the bag at his feet.

You made one last run through the house, before loading up the dogs and climbing into the jeep.

Ramsay slid into the driver's seat and gave you a glance.

"Which way am I going?"

"West." You said curtly. "Actually, maybe you should just let me drive. You're shit at following directions and you've been drinking."

"I don't trust your driving." He replied.

"Just get on the highway and head west for two hours, then go north for an hour." You said sourly, crossing your arms.

"Wow, wonderful directions there baby girl." He chuckled.

Willow rested her head between the front seats, excited to be going somewhere. Kira was quite the opposite as she whined in the floor board. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. Next one will be longer and may or may not be full of drama. :)


	19. Down home grown

"Why did you agree so easily?" you finally asked after feeling your anger subside.

"Well, I have people to find in hillybilly hell. So what better opportunity to do it when tragedy strikes?" Ramsay said, lighting his fifth cigarette in the last 45 minutes.

You sighed and pushed yourself back into your seat. Knowing you shouldn't but being too curious you decided to push buttons.

But as you opened your mouth to be petty you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You assumed it to be your mother and fumbled to open the text immediately. 

_[+0005: strike 2]_

It felt as if a bucket of ice had just slid down your throat and settled in your stomach as you reread the text message multiple time. 

You swallowed, deleted the message, and threw a quick glance at your husband. Should you tell him? Would he freak the fuck out on you?

You felt a rouge tear slide down your cheek and hastily wiped it away. Any anger or annoyance at your husband from earlier gone completely. 

You couldn't stay mad at him. You loved him. He was everything to you, even when he was being a little shit.

"Baby?" You asked quietly, not looking at him.

"Hm?"

"How many Lannister's have you killed recently?"

"None that I know of. The Boys are working hard, but the last man I killed personally wasn't. Why?" He said with a shrug.

What else could he have done for you to be on your final strike?

"Just curious is all. You've been a bit quiet about the gloating." You lied, keeping your voice even.

Ramsay gave you a cold glare, "If you're lying to me, I will find out."

"You should let me drive." You said, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Don't you have a gun to clean or something? Just let me drive."

Ramsay slammed on the breaks, making you gasp as your seatbelt locked.

"Ramsay!" you screamed, grabbing at the seatbelt. "You could of hurt me. Or your child."

Ramsay clutched the steering wheel, took a deep breath, put on a sickly sweet smile, and turned to you.

"Sure, you can drive." He said, throwing the jeep in park in the middle of the right lane.

You gaped, seeing cars approach in the rearview mirror.

"Stop it. Never mind. Let's just get there without dying." You sighed, rubbing your shoulder and placing your hand on your belly.

You refused to look at Ramsay. But it was hard as he sat there, glaring at you from timebto time, unblinkingly in a way that scared you.

"If your father dies, what happens?" He asked suddenly.

You scowled, "Nothing."

"Doesn't your family own land?"

Why did he care?

"Yes. They own twenty acres with the house, and then another twenty my dad keeps cattle on about fifteen minutes away."

"Who gets it?"

"Well I'm sure it will be divided up between us kids. Me, my sister, and my brother."

"Yes, siblings." He hummed in distaste.

"Why does it matter?" You asked, staring out your window.

"Just interesting to see how it will be divided." 

You cast him a weary glance, "I don't understand. Besides I was just thinking of selling my part of land to whoever wanted it, in the family."

"Family." He chuckled.

Silence fell between you both again, other than you telling him which exits to get off, as the scenery became wilder and darker.

 

"Am I going to regret this generous gift?" He finally asked after the darkness swallowed the sky an hour ago.

"Not unless you act like a dick. It would probably be best if you kept your mouth shut. The people will already talk when they see us. You don't exactly, um, blend in." You said with a shrug.

Ramsay laughed, "keep my mouth shut? Where is the fun in that? That's you're problem, baby doll. You care too much what people think."

"So do you." you retorted.

"And when have you ever seen me give a shit?" he asked, crushing his empty pack of cigarettes.

"Um, only all the time. Your father. Your brother's death. Your mother." You rattled off, glancing at the clock. You had him caged for another thirty minutes. ' _Let's see what we can make of this.'_

He tutted, digging in his pockets for his lighter. "Well, you're wrong."

You let out a loud laugh, that caught you off guard.

"You really think you're somethin, don't ya? With all your lying, and scheming. All your violence and anger. Your intimidation and threats and money." Your mouth said, but your brain didn't ever remember signing off on to say.

You bit your lip and threw a quick glance at Ramsay who sat there slightly dumbfounded.

"You would be nothing without me and my violence and money. It would do well for you to remember that, baby girl. It seems you're getting too comfortable and smug with yourself. Keep acting out and I will take your freedoms away, little pet."

Oh god. What was he going to do? You were dead. So very dead. He never forgot anything. You swallowed. Not sure if you should apologize or just let it go?

It was too dark to see his face properly as he turned off the highway to follow an old beaten road to your hometown.

"I feel inclined to tell you that mom and dad have two dogs. Skips and Brody. They are both perfectly friendly, but loud. They like to bark." You said into the darkness, watching the glimmer of deer eyes along the side of the road in the tree line.

Ramsay said nothing. His silence was worse than his words.

It felt so strange to see familar sights you hadn't seen in almost 8 years. Nothing seemed to have changed in this sleepy little town.

Ten minutes.

"Baby, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Shut your fucking mouth." He growled with a cold bite.

You sighed, fear nestling in your chest as you felt your heart beat harder. What the hell was wrong with you? You should of just gave Ramsay the address and took a fucking nap. But no, you had to go and anger him. You were about to be the newsest episode of Casefile.

Seeing your parent's house at the end of the long drive was a bit emotional. The last time you saw this house you were leaving it in a cloud of dust; your mother crying on the front porch.

You braced yourself for the hell that was about to break loose as you climbed out of the jeep and opened the door behind you to let the girls out.

Ramsay grabbed up your bags and you led him to the front door. Locked.

You sighed, "I'll be right back."

You walked around the side of the house, glancing up at the bathroom window. It was higher than you remembered. You cast around for something to stand on, spotting an empty bucket.

You climbed up on the bucket and threw the bathroom window open, struggling to climb through, trying to avoid pressing on your belly. You finally managed to get through the window, stepping on the back of the toilet as whining came from behind you.

You hopped down from the toilet and flipped the switch to see an enormous white dog with old, watery eyes. He swished his tail.

"Skips! Hey, boy." you cooed, scratching the snout of the ancient dog.

You slid past him to hurry down the hall to the front door, only to find Ramsay already standing in the livingroom, twirling a knife and examining a picture on the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me you could of got us in?" You huffed, crossing your arms.

He turned to you and gave you an innocent look and half shrug.

"Well, come on. I'll show you to my room."

He followed you down the hall to the last door. You took in a deel breath as you gripped the door knob, turning it slowly.

You stepped in slightly, flipping on the light switch and looked around. Almost exactly as you left it. You gave an unamused smile, walking back out to go to the kitchen.

It almost hurt to be here as the emotions flooded you.

You opened a cabniet to reach for a glass when Ramsay walked in, holding a picture. He looked up from the picture to you with a wicked grin.

You made to grab the picture but he pulled away from you, running his eyes over the picture again.

He finally set it down and left without another word.

You grabbed the picture frowning. Senior prom. Just seeing that smug face look back at you caused the anger to surface. You set it down and followed the sound of rummaging in the living room.

You leaned against the door frame, watching Ramsay turn the house upside down

"You won't find anything. My parents don't drink."

He made a distressed noise, turning to you. You bit back the grin.

"Then take me to the nearest liquor store." He demanded.

"Would do no good baby. By the time we get there it will be closed. We have to go to the nearest, er, bigger town." You said gently.

"Then first thing in the morning." He growled.

"Yeah, no. No alcohol sales on Sunday." You said with a sympathetic look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" He cried, running his hand through his hair.

You pushed off the door frame to take a step towards your husband when he snapped his fingers at you and pointed.

"Go to bed. Just fucking go to bed."

"Come with me. I'm sure I can manage to find you some moonshine tomorrow, if I still know a person or two."

Damn was your bed not made for two people. And Ramsay's ridiculous way of sleeping would surely kill your back as he tossed and turned.

xxx

You awoke, panicked for a moment forgetting where you were, as you sat up quickly and cast around.

You let out a sigh, remembering you were at your parents. In your old room. In your old bed. But... where was Ramsay?

You gathered up clothes and darted across the hall to the bathroom and went through your morning routine, quickly.

You entered the kitchen to find your mother sipping coffee and reading her Bible. Oh sweet mother. She looked up when you walked in and offered a bright smile.

"Morning baby." she said, closing the book and standing.

"Morning momma. Have you seen Rams?" you said, glancing around the kitchen.

"I saw him take the dogs out back." she said, making for the refrigerator. "Breakfast?"

"Yes please. How's daddy?" you said, peering out of the back door window.

"He's stable. Doctor's are running tests today. He's tired, could hardly stay awake while I was there."

"Well, he'll be fine. He's too ornery to get rid of just yet." you said, pulling on a pair of rubber boots, "have you collected eggs?"

"No baby, I haven't been out there yet. They'd probably love to get out of the coop. Running slow this morning." your mother said, setting the package bacon on the counter to get the pan ready.

"Okay momma." you said, pulling on your coat "well I'll go gather the eggs up and find my husband. Come on, Skips!"

The massive white dog rose slowly to his feet and swished his tail as he waited on you to finish bundling up.

You stepped out into the brisk morning air. Wow. How different it was from the city. This was so strange. A swooping sensation in your chest preceded a rush of emotions and nostalgia.

Skips pushed his massive head in your hand, "Where's Brody?"

As if by some magical connection at the sound of his name, the border collie came bounding around the side of the barn.

"Oh god!" you said, bracing yourself "Brody! No! Stop! Dont you jump on me!" you shouted throwing your arms out as the dog got nearer. Skips ambled forward between you and Brody. Brody skid on the ice into Skips, who snapped threateningly at the younger dog.

"Thank you." you said, scratching Skips between the ears. You then ruffled Brody's ears, "look at you! You're disgusting. will you ever quit rolling in horse shit?"

The two dogs followed you to the barn. You rummaged for a feed scoop, wishing youd grabbed a pair of gloves, pushing Brody aside as he kept nosing into your business.

You finally found a scoop, and filled it full of feed, setting off for the chicken coop.

The chickens were clucking irritably out in their yard, rushing the door when you opened it. You threw the feed out and watched them for a few seconds before walking into the coop yard. The water was frozen.

You gripped the wire for support as you plunged your foot into the water to break the ice.

"Sure, let's just go do chores with no gloves on in the middle of the fucking winter." you huffed, kneeling down to scoop the ice out of water. A menacing noise came from behind you and you turned to see a very irritable and decrepit looking rooster.

You stood up, crossing your arms, glaring at the ugly bird. He looked worse for ware.

"You're still here, asshole?" you said.

The rooster meerly clucked, flapping its wings.

"Well go on. Shoo. I still remember how to punt your ass across the yard, hateful old shit." you said, waving your arms.

The rooster puffed up, making a hissing noise before crowing loudly, taking a step towards you, fixing you with its beady eye.

"I said to go!" you said, scooping ice and throwing it at the bird.

It sidestepped the ice, running out of the coop making horrible hissing noises.

"Give anymore attitude and you'll be on the dinner table tonight!" you said, throwing another piece of ice out the door.

"Why aren't you always so vicious?" Ramsay's voice sounded behind you.

You turned to see him leaning against a post, watching you with a smirk.

"Who says I'm not?" you replied, wiping your numb, red fingers on your pants. "Where have you been?"

Ramsay shrugged, "taking in the scenes and fresh smell of," he inhaled deeply, "cold horse shit."

You grinned, "you should of woke me up when you did."

He shrugged again, walking around the fence as you stepped out of the chicken yard to open the roost door.

"Help me? I forgot the basket." you said, grabbing up four eggs.

Ramsay held his cupped hands out as you continued to pile eggs in his hands.

"What's up with this one?" he asked, watching a rather fat red hen turn her head to fix you with a steely glare.

"She's setting. You know, hatching eggs. Broody mommas are meaner than Satan." you replied, stroking the hen as she snapped and made deep hissing noises.

"That much I have gathered." Ramsay chuckled, running his eyes over you.

"Where are the girls?" you asked, gathering the last two eggs and stepping back outside into the cold, bright morning.

"Dunno. Probably running around with that one dumbass." Ramsay said, following you.

"He's not dumb. He's just... overexcited. All the time. About everything. But he's a hard worker." you said defensively.

Ramsay snorted.

Skips rose from the ground when you reached the backdoor.

"I wondered where you got to, old man." you said, petting him again, as you pushed the door open.

You took the eggs from Ramsay, piling them in a bowl on the counter. Two plates of breakfast on the table.

"And what kind of redneck shit am I having to endure today?" Ramsay asked when you had both finished breakfast, taking your plate as he rose from the table.

You shrugged, "dunno. Not much to do around here. Mom will probably be at the hospital all day. So it'll be just us."

Ramsay made a face, turning back to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to do that." Your mother said, walking into the kitchen, frowning at Ramsay.

"Habit." Your husband replied, rinsing the last of the dishes, and placing them in the strainer.

"Well, thank you. So thankful my daughter chose a gentleman. What are you two up to today?" You mother said with a small, meaningful smile that Ramsay couldn't process.

You grinned at his discomfort. This was going to be fun. You turned to your mother, "I dunno. Haven't really thought on it."

"Well, im sure youll find some kind of trouble to get into. you always do. just remember, your get out of jail free card has been used."

"Mother!" you gasped with a laugh.

she gave you a wink and turned to leave, "I'm going to go finish getting ready for church" she turned back to you, "After, I'm going straight to the hospital. You all settled?"

"Yes ma'am. Y'all be gone late?" you said nodding.

"Try not to be, but it's a bit of a drive, and I'd rather not leave your father if they decide to keep him overnight again. You know him."

Ramsay said nothing until your mother was gone before he turned to you with an evil grin. "y'all?"

You snorted, "Yes, y'all. And don't ever say that again. Your drawl is horrible."

You glanced down at the news paper on the table. From Friday according to the date.

" _Local high school teams face off for benefit game_ _Sunday evening."_ The title read. You skimmed the article for time, an idea forming.

xxx

You watched Ramsay examine pictures on the walls and mantel.

"Well you was just the cutest little rodeo queen, I do declare, sugar." Ramsay chuckled, pulling a picture from the mantle and running his eyes over it.

"Yes, I was. From the time I was nine to seventeen." you said, flipping through channels on the TV.

Kira and Willow came in shivering as your mother opened the door, pulling her coat on.

Ramsay replaced the picture where he got it and scowled at the dogs, "bet you both listen to me next time, huh?"

"Alright baby, I'm off. I will call you if anything changes. I love you." your mother said, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"I love you too, momma!" you said, trying to sound cheerful.

You watched Ramsay exit the room. you got up and followed him out into the carport. He was leaned against the wall smoking.

"you okay?" you asked, pulling him into you, shivering against the cold.

He wrapped the front of his jacket around you, pulling you in as close as possible. You listened to his heart beat as you placed your cheek to his chest, hearing him inhale smoke.

"Yep." he said shortly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby doll."

"Liar." you said, pulling away from him and turning to walk inside.

"Nice shit kickers, honky tonk." Ramsay sneered, grabbing your ass as he followed you inside.

His lack of anger from the night before made you uneasy. 

Maybe that's what he wanted. To keep you afraid to ensure you wouldn't act out again.

You walked in the kitchen to see the newspaper again.

This tournament was bound to bring out the whole town. You weren't overly thrilled at that prospect. However, your idea may help keep your husband safe. Couldn't hurt to try, right?

You glanced at the wall clock. Surely you still had old shirts from high school. Your mother wouldn't get rid of them. Hell, she didn't even bother anything in your room other than to gather up the clothes on the floor and change the sheets.

 

You let a smile form as you opened the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter.  
> Wait for it. ;)


	20. Smooth Criminal

"Badgers, huh?" Ramsay chuckled, reading your shirt.

"And what was yours?" you said, crossing your arms, stopping in front of the couch.

"Cougars." he said, sitting up.

"Well, we are going to support the Badgers tonight."

"What are we doing?"

"Basketball. You didn't think I decided to come here without any plans, did you?"

"You drug me here so you could bring me to basketball game at your old stomping ground?" He asked, unamused.

"No. But the people I need will be there."

xxx

You slid into a seat beside a blonde woman who was gossping with the woman next to her.

"Thought I might find you here." you said, leaning in to the two women.

The blonde turned to look at you and practically squealed.

"Oh my god, (y/n)! What are you doing here?!" the woman cried, throwing her arms around you.

"Hello, Whit." you laughed, hugging her back.

She pulled away from you, eyes glittering as they travelled over you. "You look fantastic! pregnancy looks so good on you!"

You flushed, "Thank you. I guess mom told you? You look great too. Where's the little one, and the husband?"

"Naturally. You know your momma. Kasey is a part of the little cheer squad cheering with the high schoolers tonight, and Jared is floating around here somewhere." Whit said, casting around the full gym.

"This is my husband, Ramsay." you added, lacing your hand in Ramsay's.

"What brings y'all here?" Whit said smiling at Ramsay, who gave a forced uncomfortable smile back.

"Dad's heart attack." you said with a shrug.

"How is he? Jared and I ran that. Was rough, thought we were going to lose him." Whit said, nodding.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. Momma is at the hospital with him, and she hasn't given me a status change. You still talk to the old crowd?" you asked, squeezing Ramsay's hand slightly.

"Sometimes, what's up?" she said, raising a brow.

"Get a hold of them all and meet up at the broken ridge when this is over." you said, rising from your seat, tugging Ramsay along.

 

"Why you so tense?" you asked, stepping out into the night.

Ramsay frowned at you, "I have no weapons on me, and I haven't drank in over twenty four hours. I haven't fucked my wife in almost forty eight hours. So you tell me."

You glanced around, letting a smile play on your lips, gripping his hand and pulling him towards the playground.

You pushed him into the slide, clashing your mouth with his as you slid your cold hands in his pants.

He kissed you back, roughly, grabbing your face and pushing his hips into you.

"All you had to do was tell me you were horny." you whispered, gripping him tightly and slowly moving your hand along him.

"Well, then I wouldn't be getting a handjob on a playground." he whispered back, kissing across your jaw.

"If you behave, like a good little boy, it may evolve into more than that." you sneered, pulling your hands from his pants and walking away, swinging your hips.

Ramsay made a noise, rushing after you, "get back here woman."

He caught your hand, turning you to face him.

"Yes, daddy?" you asked, looking up at him innocently.

He narrowed his eyes at you, a grin forming.

"Nothing. Let's watch some basketball." he breathed, lacing his fingers in yours and pulling you back into the gym.

He led you to a row of empty seats.

"Popcorn?" he asked, sweetly.

You ran your eyes over him, wondering what was going through his mind, slowly nodding. He got up and left.

"Well, well, well... look what the city drug in." someone said, sliding into Ramsay's empty seat.

Your heart beat quickened as you frowned, turning to the man.

"Hello, Clay." You said curtly.

"Its Deputy now." the man said, gesturing to his uniform.

You snorted, "Oh. Excuse me. _Deputy_."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, eyeing you suspiciously.

"Nothing. Came to visit mom and dad. Thought I'd drop in on a game. My school too. What are you doing here?"

"Working." he said, taking in your large diamond wedding ring. "Where's the expensive pretty boy that obviously means more to you than your roots?"

You stood abruptly, anger swelling, "You don't know shit Clay. You never did! Now go away or I promise you will regret it."

Clay stood, fixing you through narrowed eyes, "are you threatening me?"

"No. But I am." Ramsay said coldly.

Clay turned to look at your husband, who's eyes glittered excitedly as he ate popcorn.

"Well you're a short bastard aren't you?" Clay said, puffing up, motioning to his gun and badge.

Well, if he wasn't dead before, he sure was now.

Ramsay laughed in a slightly psychotic way, stepping into your ex boyfriend. "Well, officer, you should know that the last man of the law to piss me off ended up with his brains on my shoes. And it was a shame, because I really liked that pair."

Clay's face was a mix of emotions, ranging from fear to question. He shoved past Ramsay and left without a backward glance.

"Not even gone ten minutes and you're making my trigger finger itch. Know how to keep me busy, baby girl." Ramsay chuckled, sitting down.

You sat and took the popcorn, staring blankly at the empty court.

"Is that really what happened to those shoes?" you asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

Ramsay merely chuckled. He grabbed your hand, pulling you closer and pressing your hand to the crotch of his jeans.

"You're gunna blow me while I eat you until youre running like a river. And the best part? I get to watch you struggle and beg, because you're gunna want to stay quiet. You won't want mommy and daddy to know how much of a freak their little rodeo angel is." he growled in your ear with longing.

"Is that so? Because I may have a stash of hidden booze in my room with your name on it, if you continue to behave." you whispered back with a grin, grabbing at him under his pants.

xxx

You parked the jeep in the dark shadow of an old cabin.

"Where are we?" He asked, casting around the dark, nothingness.

"Used to be a place we had summer camp and shit. Now it just sits here. We used to sneak up here to get high." You said as you walked in the cabin, Ramsay grabbing your hip.

There sat Whit and her husband Jared. Three other men, and two women.

"So it is true. Didn't believe Whit when she told me." Jared spoke up, holding out his hand.

You shook it and gave a brief hug. He offered Ramsay a beer and sat back in the couch.

You sat beside your husband across from your old gang.

"Still drinking on Sunday's, huh? What would Jesus say?" You grinned at Jared.

"He'd say, Jared, you have the right of it. Sabbath days are made for relaxing. Now hand me a beer."

"Baby, this is Whit, of course. Her husband Jared. Chase, Cassie, Gabe, Sharon, and Mark." you said, pointing to each person in turn. Ramsay gave a nod, "and everyone, this is my husband, Ramsay."

They all murmured polite hellos.

"I assume deep down y'all are still a rowdy bunch if black sheep?"

"Like we would ever change?" Chase spoke up.

You grinned, "well, I have a business opportunity."

"Like?"

"Like, land you in jail for the rest of your life kind of shit." you said simply, as if it were no big deal.

"What are we talking?" Jared spoke up, curiosity peaked.

"Like running drugs, guns, stolen cash."

"Went even more wild in that city, huh?" Cassie laughed.

You shrugged, "I need connectioms outside of the city, and I trust you all more than anyone. I've known all of you since we were like four. Mark, your family still own that land?"

Mark nodded.

"Get it ready for growing. Whit, your dad still got those crop dusters?"

"Finest skill I ever learned. I even get paid for it now." she nodded.

Ramsay gave you a look, you smiled back.

"Whit flies med evac helicopters. Her father was a crop duster. He owns a couple single engines planes."

"Four now." Whit spoke up.

"Still have a slew of labs?" you asked, turning your attention to Gabe.

He gave a shrug, "a fair few. If they'd stop blowing up."

"Sharon, I need you to pull me up all the vacant lots and foreclosed lands within a fifty mile radius."

"You at your mommas?" she asked. you nodded, "alright, I'll get it all to you by tomorrow evening."

Ramsay crushed his empty beer can, "baby doll, can I ask what you are doing?"

You glanced at your husband, "playing the game. There's a reason for the line _a country boy can survive._ We aren't all uneducated, toothless, roadkill eating, banjo pickin', idiots. I'm tired of the Lannister's always being one up on us. So, I'm extending our influence. You have the Kings and the Boys. I have the Bitches, and now the sheep. Besides, Tyene told me her father is coming up for parole. The Martell's have some of the finest drugs, and we could help distribute it if we get in with Oberyn. Lannister's are selling dirty shit, it would put us one up."

Ramsay regarded you silently and nodded, taking the next beer handed to him.

 

The next two hours passed in enjoyment as you caught up with your old friends.

"Heard you ran into Clay at the game." Chase spoke up.

you nodded, "Y'all still cool?"

Chase gave a shrug, "wWe talk, but ever since he got that place on the department he acts like hes some god. Bossing me around and shit because he's ranked higher than local pd. Busted Mark. Made lots of enemies. Still pissed at you."

The group shifted uncomfortably.

You shrugged, "Yeah, well, it's nothing. What happened was nothing."

Whit jumped up, "Nothing?! It's nothing?! What a crock of shit! You ran off the next day and we never saw you again! You up and left. Leaving us all hurt and broken hearted. You didn't even tell us bye. You didn't even tell the cops the truth!"

The tears welled, "and what would you have done Whit? The sheriff was his damn grandfather! Wasn't no one going to believe rebellious me over perfect, saintly little Clayton."

Ramsay grabbed your wrist painfully, pulling you back into your seat, "calm down, miss  _wasn't no one_. I told you. It will be taken care of. So maybe it's time. Someone get him here. Now."

You bit your lip, turning your gaze to Ramsay, but never meeting his eyes, "You can't do that here."

"Oh, I can. And I will. You heard. He's made lots of enemies. Piece of cake." Ramsay said releasing your wrist.

Ramsay stood, holding his hand out to you. You placed the keys in his hand and watched him exit the cabin.

"Have anything other than beer?" You asked the silent group.

"You do know it's a health hazard for you to..." Cassie started.

"Oh no. It's not for me. It's for you all." You said with an unamused laugh.

Jared got up and left the room. Returning shortly with two mason jars of clear liquid. 

"Finest batch of Apple pie moonshine grandad ever did make. Still baffled at how he got so damn clear."

"Guess I'll find the shot glasses." Sharon said, leaving to room.

Ramsay came back, humming, as he fell into the seat next to you, wrapping an arm around you, as Sharon set shot glasses down on the table.

Jared filled each glass, and Ramsay took his like a kid taking candy from a Halloween bowl.

"To the Black Sheep?" Ramsay asked raising his glass.

"For the Lord is my shepherd." The group said, raising their glasses.

"And shepherd I shall be." Ramsay said, throwing the moonshine back.

You laughed at the face Ramsay pulled when he slammed his glass down. He hastily lit a cigarette. 

"What are you going to do?" Chase asked, eyeing Ramsay.

"That remains to be seen. I want him here in ten."

 

No one said anything for many minutes. the silence heavy and thick.

"Phones." Ramsay said, nodding at the coffee table.

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks.

"Come on, hurry up. The quicker it's done the quicker its over."

"What's over, exactly?" Whit said, slowly placing her phone on the table. Everyone else followed suit.

"You see, when I hire new men, they pledge their lives to me. And you are all about to pledge your lives to my wife. All for one and one for all. If one of you cracks everyone is done for. By leaving your phones where I can see none of you being snitches it makes the process go a lot smoother."

A knock came on the door. Ramsay looked at Chase.

Chase took a deep breath and walked across the room to open the door.

"What's going on?" Clay said, glancing around.

"My wife was introducing me to the old click, and I'm afraid we didn't get off to the right start, deputy." Ramsay said standing and holding out his hand to clay.

You bit your lip, afraid. As soon as Clay touched Ramsay's hand Ramsay would spring like a steel trap. He avoided killing people in front of you, but you knew this time wouldn't be that way.

Sure enough, as soon as Ramsay had a hold he moved swiftly to relieve Clay of his gun, radio, and shoved him to his knees.

"The fuck?!" Clay raged.

"I heard a funny story. One that involves you and my wife." Ramsay snarled, pulling a gun from the waist of his pants.

You watched everyone staring in horror at the scene.

Clay swallowed, "I don't know what you heard but it's not true. We were kids in high school. It was nothing."

Ramsay gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Well then it will be nothing if I just shoot you right here, huh?"

You watched Ramsay cock the gun, and remove the safety.

Clay looked at you through wide, pleading eyes, "(y/n), please. I'm sorry. I never meant to... please... I loved you." his voice trembled and you watched him shake.

From nowhere raw satisfaction swelled to see him tremble and beg, as you had once because of him. You rose from your seat, finding your voice.

"No. You're not. You're just sorry that you're sucking in your last breathes. You made me run from home. Made me feel like I could never come back. But, thank you. If you hadn't made me run, I would have never fell into the arms of my husband. He loves me more than you ever did and he's incapable of loving." you hissed.

Ramsay dropped the gun and looked at you, "Oh come on baby girl, you know I love you."

You turned to him and raised a brow, a grin forming. Ramsay gave you a wink and stooped down to Clays level.

"Tell me, did she always taste to sweet and feel so warm?"

"Ramsay!" you gasped, embarrassed.

"Just curious." Ramsay chuckled.

Clay swallowed and looked up at Ramsay.

"Who's the short bastard now?" Ramsay mocked, standing and smiling down at the soon to be dead man.

Clay turned his frightened eyes back to you, "(y/n), please. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. All those times you made me feel horrible. Always taking the fall for you. Always keeping me caged. Always using shit against me. Well, the Wicked Witch of the West is here. I told you, you would regret ever crossing me one day." You said, taking a step forward to stand beside your husband.

The air was thick in panic, as you felt the eyes of everyone on you.

"Do the honors and I will forgive you for your outburst last night." Ramsay said softly, holding the gun out to you.

You stared at it. Feeling your hands shake by your sides.

"Here, I'll help you." Your husband said kindly, grabbing your hand and pulling you into him.

He placed the gun in your hand, gripping your hand tightly as he brought your arm up. Your arm felt like lead as you trembled. 

"No different than killing an animal." He whispered in your ear, as he placed a kiss to your temple and you felt his finger push down on yours as the trigger slowly depressed under the weight.

It was like slow motion as you felt the gun come to life under your hand and the noise rang in your ears, watching in horror as the bullet buried itself in the soft flesh of your ex boyfriend's neck. You watched the life leave his eyes, as the blood welled, thick and bright red. You heard everyone gasp and look away. You stomach turning over. Ramsay's hot breath on your cheek as he placed a harsh kiss to you with a cold laugh.

He tugged the gun from your hand and your hand dropped like a falling tree as Clay's body slumped forward. 

"Officer down." Ramsay chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter goes up as soon as i find a suiting name for it.


	21. Natural Born Killers

Ramsay turned to Gabe, "you say you have meth labs?"

Gabe nodded slowly, unable to say anything.

"Well, you're one short now. Help me load him in his truck and let's get rid of him." Ramsay said, glancing down at the dead man.

Nobody moved.

You swallowed, looking around, your hand still tingling from the gun.

Ramsay raised his brows, "While we stand here silently waiting on who's going to be brave..." he kneeled down, pulling a knife, and rolling Clay over.

You watched Ramsay rip the sleeve back of Clay's shirt and begin slicing an X into the skin.

You felt a pair of eyes on you and glanced around to see Whit staring at you. You tried to give a weak smile but couldn't.

Your stomach hurt and you felt dizzy. And upset at the fact that you didn't feel remorse for killing your ex boyfriend. What was wrong with you?

Your phone rang, but Ramsay reached it first.

"Bolton." He said, hitting speaker.

" _Hey! Oh. Wait._ _Hello Ramsay. Is (y/n) around?"_ Tyene's voice said.

"She is." Ramsay said, glancing at you.

"Yes, I'm here. What's up?" You said, your voice higher than usual, as you fought to keep the shake from your words.

 _"Well, I guess both of you would do well to hear, as it affects Ramsay more than you. But anyways, I was on my way across town, by the docks, when I saw Roose Bolton talking with some old windbag. Looks like he's about a million years old. They were doing some kind of deal. And I don't mean some little shit. Like a trunk full of cash and a container of weapons. We're talking like a shipping_ container. _I didn't stick around. But I wanted to let you know._ " Tyene said.

"You're sure it was my father?" Ramsay asked, gripping the knife.

_"Sí. I've seen his picture enough in the paper to know him when I see him. (Y/n) What do you want us to do?"_

"Nothing. You and the Girls stay out of it. The Boys will check into it. I'll be home Tuesday. I will meet you all at the shop with further instructions then. Please do not engage." You said, information starting to click together.

" _Right-o."_

Ramsay set your phone down, looking at you, without really looking at you.

"What is my father doing, seeing to deals himself?" He looked down at the dead body again, "Okay, let's go blow him up. Baby doll, don't let me forget to call Damon when we're done."

You simply nodded.

xxx

You chewed your lip nervously, waiting on the dark road as you saw the explosion.

Minutes later, Ramsay came walking out of the woods, and climbed in the jeep. He seemed satisfied with himself. Hopefully he had been smart and left nothing behind.

"To Ma and Pa's?" He asked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Call Damon." You said, turning the headlights on.

"Right, right." He said, digging in his pockets as your phone rang again.

This time your mother.

"Hey momma." You said in false brightness.

_"Hey baby, just wanted to let you know we are about forty five minutes out. Your father has an appointment with a cardiac specialist on Wednesday in the city."_

"Okay momma. Be careful. See you when you get home."

 

"Have you thought anymore on old Farlan's death?" You asked with a sigh, setting your keys and purse on the kitchen counter.

"Who?" Ramsay asked, as Kira and Willow pushed past him out the door.

"The guy who was murdered behind the bar." You said, glancing back at Ramsay as he examined your mother's tea set on the counter.

"No. Why? He means nothing to us." Ramsay shrugged.

"But what if he does? Everything went to shit and our lives have been crazy ever since those detectives showed up because Farlan was murdered behind the bar. But I don't think he was murdered there. He was dumped. It wasn't coincidence. Some one is trying to set us up, and maybe we are falling right into the trap?" You said, hatred toward your father in law immediately boiling in your stomach, from nowhere it seemed.

Ramsay tilted his head and watched you closely, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No. You keep asking me that. I've just been thinking. Pregnancy makes me anxious. Maybe my hormones are just making me panic over nothing." You shrugged, avoiding his gaze, busying yourself with a bag of chips from the cabinet. 

Ramsay closed the cabinet forcefully, leaning into you.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, little pet?" He whispered, almost threateningly. As if he knew something you didn't want him to and was trying to get you to crack.

"No, daddy. You know I'm a terrible liar." You whispered back, leaning into him and nipping his bottom lip.

"Mm. I love when you call me that." He chuckled, placing his lips on yours.

You kissed him back hungrily, taking his bottom lip too roughly between your teeth, as he drew a sharp breath. 

You pulled back, placing a gentle kiss to his bottom lip, "sorry baby."

"Shut up." He growled, grabbing your hips and pulling you into him.

Kissing him was like the world falling away, leaving only you and him as he grabbed at you and slid his tongue over yours; a pleasant warmth spreading through your midregion.

You could feel yourself growing wet as Ramsay pushed you back into the counter, sliding his hands up your back, to fumble with your bra latch. 

You drug your nails lightly along the waist of his jeans, your heart thumping a song in your chest.

Suddenly the sounds of barking brought you back to reality.

"My parents." You whispered, pulling away from Ramsay.

You felt flustered and out of place at the thought of what your parent's would say. You watched Ramsay smirk, leaving you alone in the kitchen.

You followed him into the living room and sat beside him on the couch as he turned the TV on.

Seeing your father look so weak hurt you. He was always as strong as a bull.

Ramsay put on his polite, gentleman front, rising from his chair to shake your father's hand.

You gave your father a tight hug, "How are you feeling?" 

"Oh, well, I've felt worse." He chuckled, with a wink and smile. "Glad y'all came up to see us, despite the situation."

"Dad. You know that I..." You started, guilt filling you.

"Calm down, calm down little fighter. I know it's not been easy for ya." Your father said gently, slowly sitting in his favorite recliner. "Whit came by the day after you left, told us everything. I'm sorry you felt pressured to leave. Or like you couldn't talk to us. Never felt like the right time to bring it up."

You stared blankly at your father. Emotion jam. Too much for one damn day. 

You simply nodded, unable to say anything. You turned quickly and left the room, hurrying to your room. You fell back into the bed, suppressing a sob.

You squinted as someone flipped the light on. You picked your head up to see your mother. She looked sad. If only she knew what you had just done.

She sat on the end of your bed, smoothing the bedspread out just like she used to when she came to talk with you.

"Baby, you know we love you. You'll always be my little black sheep. Your father and I always followed your lead and said nothing about what happened that night." She said gently.

You sniffed, feeling fifteen again. "Im sorry I've been such a disappointment. Never as good as Eli and Ruth." You said thickly, blinking back the tears.

Your mother gave a small snort, "you've never been a disappointment baby. So you didn't follow anyone's footsteps. That's okay. We are proud of you just the same. You have a stable life, a loving husband, and a child on the way."

 _'Proud'_. You thought in distaste. 

"I love you, mom." You said sitting up and wrapping your arms around her.

"I love you too, (y/n). I'm going to go get your father to bed and probably get to bed myself. Been a long day. Good night, baby." She said, hugging you tight and leaving.

"Night." You said quietly, falling back into the bed.

You laid in silence, hearing the door open and close again. You picked up your head to see Ramsay.

You sniffed again.

"What's got your feathers ruffled, little momma?" He asked, giving you a long look.

"I killed a man today, Rams." You said, confusion replacing your sadness. 

It was an unpleasant mix of delight and loss. Like you didn't know who you were.

"That you did. And I have to admit, it was the  _sexiest fucking_ thing I've ever seen. I think I just fell in love with you all over again." He said, running his tongue along his bottom lip and climbing on top of you.

It was like a knot in your chest came undone as relief washed over you and desire welled inside you as he placed gentle kisses along your neck.

No. Maybe love didn't mean the same thing to him as it did you, but hearing that was like feeling a drunken high hit you suddenly. All you wanted right this second was to feel him against you.

"So, how about that speakeasy?" He chuckled, pulling away from you.

You laughed, pushing him slightly so you could get up.

He climbed off you and you slid off the bed to pull your dresser from the wall, quietly.

Behind the dresser was a sheet of drywall that threw the painted wall off in stark contrast.

"A raccoon once burrowed itself in this wall, and dad never got around to finishing it. This hole made for a perfect place to hide stuff." You grinned, pulling the white sheet back to reveal a collection of things.

You felt your face warm as you glanced over the liquor bottles, racy underwear, and collection of dusty, sex toys.

Ramsay kneeled down beside you, looking from you to the hole in the wall, a wide grin on his face.

"A freak before I even met you. A shame I didn't turn you in to one." He chuckled, reaching forward and grabbing a bottle. " _Tequila."_ He tutted, holding the bottle up.

"Well, you have definitely helped progress my freak fetish, dear. And yes. Tequila. It's my weakness. You know that." You said, replacing the drywall and moving your dresser back into place.

"Bottoms up." Ramsay winked, taking a long swing with a sour face.

You crawled back onto the bed, kicking your shoes off and sliding your pants off. After pulling your shirt from you, and letting your bra fall away to the floor, you slid under the covers and laid down with a sigh. You suddenly felt exhausted.

You blindly watched Ramsay finish off what was left of the bottle, your mind numb from trying to process your emotions.

"Who am I?" You suddenly asked, aloud. 

Ramsay looked around before giving you a long look through his bloodshot eyes.

"A Red Queen." He said after a few moments, setting the empty bottle on the floor and shedding his clothes, crawling into bed with you.

"Why do I not feel bad for killing him?" You asked with a sigh, relaxing into Ramsay's touch as he trailed his warm fingers over your stomach.

"He hurt you, baby girl. Why should you be upset? Be happy. He's gone. You got your revenge. It's over." He whispered, leaning in to ghost his lips across your chest.

"Yes, but normal people would freak out. Guilt eat away at them. Or... Or something." You argued, mostly just trying to convince yourself that deep down you were upset, as you ran your hand through Ramsay's hair.

But you weren't. You weren't sad, or upset, or sorry. No matter how hard you tried to be or think you were.

He smirked against your skin. "We aren't normal, baby girl."

"Maybe you're right. We aren't normal." You said, pushing yourself up and climbing on top of him, leaning forward to kiss him deeply.

He gripped your ass and pulled you closer as you kissed him aggressively, shoving your tongue in his mouth and gripping his hair.

"There's no maybe to it. I am right." He said, when you pulled away from him to catch your breath. "Now, suck my dick and I will give you whatever you want."

"Yes sir." You murmured, kissing across his jaw and down his neck, where you worried a hickey, relishing in his small noises and his grip on you.

You slowly made your way down his body, clawing at his soft skin, until you reached his hips, where you felt his throbbing dick against your breast.

You pushed your breast into him firmly, as he brought his hands to tangle in your hair. Pushing down slowly until your cheek rested against him.

You licked your lips, feeling your saliva thicken as you took him in your mouth. You felt him relax as you ran your tongue along him.

His grip in your hair tightened and you heard him make a small noise as you ran your tongue over his tip.

"Deeper." He panted, pushing your head down.

You inhaled deeply through your nose, relaxing yourself, and hoping like hell it wouldn't make you feel queasy, as you let him push you down further on his dick.

You suppressed a gag, closing your eyes tight, and pushing everything else out of your mind as you took control.

You bit down slightly to run your teeth along him, hearing his breath catch, feeling his hand tighten in your hair, tasting his salty, sticky precum.

You let a noise of longing escape you, the hum tickling your lips. You pressed your tongue against him as firm as you could, moving slowly up and down on him.

"Baby girl, look at me." He moaned.

Slowly you opened your eyes and brought your gaze up to his. You watched his eyes darken in lust, his chest rise and fall rapidly. It made a deep ache form between your legs.

You batted your lashes as you ran your tongue over his tip again, pulling away from him.

"Can I be on top? I need you baby." You said with a small whine.

"Beg me." He whispered with a smirk.

"Please, can I ride you daddy? I need to feel you. I promise to be a good girl. I'll do whatever you say. I'll stay out of trouble." You begged, pouting slightly.

"Come here baby girl. Fuck me like the nasty bitch you are." He said gently, releasing his grip in your hair and motioning you toward him.

Hastily you climbed back up his body, clashing your mouth with his.

"Are you wet enough, doll?" He murmured against your lips.

You nodded forcefully, grinding against him.

"Good. Remember, you have to be quiet. Not a sound." He said, grabbing your hips and moving you into place.

"Yes, daddy. I promise." You whimpered, as you slowly took him inside you.

 You sat up, taking a moment to feel how perfect he felt inside of you as he brought his hands up to cup your breasts tightly in his hands.

You let out a sigh, grinding yourself into him, setting a slow pace.

He continued to grab and pinch roughly at your breasts as you picked up your pace, rolling your hips firmly into his.

You bit your lip to keep quiet, every bit of your body preparing for release.

You felt the blood hammering in your neck as you inhaled deeply, arching your back, and grinding harder into him.

Suddenly he gripped your arm, pulling you down into him. He clashed his mouth with yours and you whimpered into his mouth.

He kissed across your jaw to your ear. His breathing hot and heavy. He brought his hand up to your neck, where he applied pressure against your throat as you pushed harder into him.

"You know I could kill you at any moment." He growled through his heavy breaths. 

"Yes, baby boy. But now you know I am capable of killing you too." You panted back, swallowing hard under his grip.

"Kill me, baby girl." He moaned, grabbing harder at your throat as he met his release with a sharp gasp.

You suppressed a laugh, pushing into him, feeling your high wash over you as he dropped his hand and you took him in. His look of bliss adding to your high as you drew a shakey breath and fell into him.

He wrapped his arms around you as you both lay there, regaining steady breathing, hearts pounding furiously against your chests as if trying to escape.

"I thought if a name for the bar." You said suddenly, sitting up and climbing off him.

"What's that?" He asked, taking the shirt from you.

"Guns for Hire Saloon."


	22. There's a Storm Coming

Despite the cramped space of your tiny bed, you awoke feeling happy.

Like being a new person. Like you were powerful. Like nothing could touch you.

Was this how Ramsay felt when he woke up?

You gave a yawn and stretched deeply, slowly rolling over, to see you were alone. As usual.

After going through your morning routine you walked into the kitchen to find you father moodily picking at a bowl of oatmeal, Ramsay staring at the wall with his head propped on his hand, absentmindedly stroking Skips between the ears, and your mother fussing over bacon and hash browns. 

"Morning baby." Your mother called, flipping the bacon as you sat down beside Ramsay with a small yawn.

"Morning, momma." You said brightly, turning your gaze to your father, "What's wrong with you?"

"Apparently oatmeal is  _heart healthy_." He sighed, pushing the bowl away and watching your mother cook the bacon.

"You heard what the doctor said." Your mother said, crossly. 

Your father rolled his eyes and rose from the table. 

You looked at Ramsay who had turned his gaze to you.

"Morning." You said with a smile.

"Yes. It is." He said sarcastically. 

You snorted, reaching for the jug of grape juice.

Your father returned, sitting heavily in his chair with the newspaper and mail.

"Hon, did you watch the news this morning?" Your mother said, glancing at your father.

"No, dear. I was out with the dogs. Why?" Your father said, glancing over the front page of the paper.

"You weren't smoking were you?" Your mother asked accusingly. 

"Of course not, dear." Your father said in false innocence.

"Well, I saw on Facebook this morning, that sometime last night some meth lab up on the mountain exploded." Your mother said, tipping eggs, hash browns, and bacon on your plate. "Deputy Harris's truck was found there. But not him. They did find human remains though."

"Oh. What a shame." You said rather dryly as you buttered a toast, a grin threatening the corner of your mouth.

"Damn kids and their drugs." Your father said, flipping the pages of the newspaper.

"Can I see that front page?" Ramsay said, nodding at the newspaper.

You father pulled the page free and handed it to Ramsay.

"Thank you, sir." He murmured, running his eyes over the picture and article.

You glanced at it too, realizing you knew the face on the paper.

_**Heir to Lion Gate arrested on multiple charges**._

_Jaime Lannister, 40, was arrested late Sunday evening at his home on charges of racketeering, kidnap, murder, and a dozen other small charges..._

You read, before turning back to your food. Interesting, though. Did the kidnapping charge lead to Sansa Stark's safe return to her family?

"What did you two get up to yesterday?" Your mother asked, slapping your father's hand as he reached for the bacon. 

You grinned, watching Ramsay watch your parents.

"Nothing really. Hung out here, went to the game, came back here and caught up with the gang." You shrugged, finishing your breakfast, pushing your plate away so that it moved the plate of bacon closer to your father's reach.

He gave you a look and you winked with a smile as you stood.

"So, the doctor was off on estimated progress. We are almost fourteen weeks pregnant. And due on June twenty seveth." You beamed, catching your mother's full attention, watching your father smuggle bacon from the plate.

"Oh my goodness! How exciting!" Your mother said excitedly, placing her hands on the swell you were growing. 

You ran your hand over your stomach with a wide smile. You couldn't wait to feel the baby move for the first time. Thinking about it made your chest tighten in happiness.

"Have you thought of names?" You mother asked.

You shook your head, "waiting to see what little B is before I have a field day with names." 

"I thought about naming you Cain if you were a boy. But your father didn't like it. Said it would turn you rotten."

You saw Ramsay smirk. He may not have been the first born, but he was the Cain to Dom's Abel.

"Well, I don't think it's a horrible name. Maybe Cain needs redemption." You said, giving your father a fruitive eyebrow raise.

xxx

"Wanna go out drinking tonight?" You asked, sitting on the couch next to Ramsay who stared blankly at the his laptop, tapping his finger irritably. 

"Do you even need to ask?" He said, turning his gaze to you.

"No. But it's different than the city. You know... full of country music, boots and hats. Probably slightly dirty." You said, grinning at imagining your husband in boots and a hat.

"Mm. Well, as long as I can get too drunk to care."

"Well, I'll sling your drinks, how about that?" You grinned. 

"Yes ma'am. No hillbillies making my drinks. I may tip you if you're quick about it. Maybe even grab your ass."

"Think I need your tips?" You laughed.

"Yes."

You rolled your eyes with a grin.

"It's a date then. Seven."

You left the living room to see your father at the barn through the window. 

You pulled a pair if boots on and slid your coat on, walking out the kitchen door.

You walked quickly, rubbing your hands together from the cold.

Your father was busy filling feed buckets when you sidled up to him.

"Whatcha doing hiding on the side of the barn?" You asked slyly.

Your father jumped, cursing as he turned to you. 

"You were always too sneaky for your own good. About gave me a heart attack." He said, grabbing at his chest.

You crossed your arms and raised a brow.

"Too soon?" He chuckled.

You laughed, until your cheeks hurt.

"Dad, if mom finds out you're still smoking she'll have both our heads."

"I know, I know. I'll quit. But she can't expect me to stop overnight."

"Well, your secret is safe with me. But, you don't need to be out here doing this. Mom's already having kittens over you. Let me help you at least." You said, picking up a bucket.

"What a motley crew we are." Your father laughed, picking up the other bucket.

 

You were laughing, walking arm in arm with your father as he showed you all his new projects and orchard plot when you caught sight of Ramsay leaning against the carport, watching you closely and choking down a cigarette. 

"Hey baby." You said cheerfully, dropping your father's arm and placing a warm kiss to your husband's cheek as you walked by.

He caught your hand, and pulled you into him.

"We need to go.  _Now._ " he murmured in your ear.

Your smile dropped, "what's wrong?" 

"I have orders, and they need to be carried out within twenty four hours." He said, dropping your hand.

"Of course baby, just let me go pa..."

"Already done." He cut across you.

"What do I tell mom and dad?" You asked with a sniff, rubbing your numb nose on the back of your hand.

"I don't care, baby doll. Anything, just make it quick. Clock is ticking." Ramsay said, pushing off the wall and walking inside.

"You can be very unhelpful sometimes." You sighed, following your husband inside.

 

Ramsay finished loading bags and dogs in the back of the jeep as you told your parents good bye. It was bitter sweet. You left this house to find yourself, and it took coming back to truly embrace who you were.

You hugged both your parents tight, stepping back to smile at them.

"So sorry our time always seems so short together anymore. Call me when you get into the city and we will have lunch or something. Maybe go shopping. I love you guys." You said, climbing up into your seat.

"We love you too baby!" Your mother said as Ramsay shut your door.

You waved at your parents as Ramsay backed out of the drive.

You sighed, pulling your phone from your purse.

_[You: hey, things came up and I gotta get back home. One of y'all or all y'all come up to the city ASAP. I'll pay for whatever. Just get here. ]_

You sat your phone down, scratched Willow behind the ear, and gave your husband a long look.

He glanced at you but said nothing. 

You felt your phone vibrate in your lap and picked it up.

_[Whit: okay. Sorry we didn't get more time together. Let's plan on next Saturday. I think we are all off then. And... if anyone asks about, you know, what do we say?]_

_[You: you were all at my parents with me, what are you talking about?]_

"So, what's up, baby?" You finally said, glancing out the window.

"I now have twenty two hours and forty five minutes to get the Boys together, plan a fucking heist, and pull it off." Ramsay said, glaring at his watch as if he could scare it into making time stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to stick y'all with a such a short chapter. Shame on me. I'll make up for it.


	23. Our blades are sharp

You fell into the couch with a sigh as Ramsay pulled his helmet from the closet and slipped his gloves on.

"I don't know how long this will take. Stay here. If you need anything call someone to bring it to you. I'll fuck you when I get home." He said, kissing you on the cheek, as if he knew you were about to whine about him leaving.

"Please be careful. Bring me home some cheesecake." You smiled, kissing him again.

"Only if I get to eat it off these tits." Your husband replied, groping your breasts before heading to the garage door.

"I love you baby!" You said, blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too, baby girl." He said with a wink, disappearing through the dark door.

You sighed, ran your hand over your belly, and rose from your seat.

"What do ya say, little one? Eat something healthy? Maybe we should go do yoga or something on days your daddy works." you said, rubbing your belly and opening the refrigerator to check you dinner options.

"Should of grabbed eggs from mom's." You sighed, looking at the single, lonely egg in a bowl.

You used the last egg and have a small dinner. You had decided to start eating smaller meals. The last thing you wanted was to gain a bunch of weight that would make harder for you to lose once you had this child.

×××

You awoke to the soft touch of warm fingertips along your back. Slowly you rolled over and opened your eyes to see Ramsay wearing that trademark smirk.

"Did you get my cheesecake?" You asked rubbing your eye and scooting into him.

"Mhm. Every flavor you can think of baby girl. And I got you a little something else too." He said, turning away from you to turn on the bedside table lamp.

You squinted against the dim light as Ramsay sat up and pulled a tiny box free of his discarded pants. 

He leaned back into you and opened the box to reveal pretty, flashy diamond earrings that matched the necklace he had gotten you just before Christmas.

"Oh baby, they are beautiful! What did I do to deserve these?" You said, gingerly taking the box from him.

He gave a small shrug, "accept it as a generous token of my love, little pet. Now, I have a little under two hours before I have to go finish this shit, and I would do my job better if a certain pair of tits and the thoughts of a certain warm, wet pussy quit hounding me."

You set the box on your table and pulled the blankets back as you fell into the bed. The cold air giving you chills as your nipples hardened.

"Already ready?" He chuckled, sitting up to pull his shirt off and strip from his briefs.

"I could never not be ready for you baby. You make me so wet by just touching me." you whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him into you.

"What do you want baby girl?" He asked gently, kissing down your neck.

"It's not about wanting. It's about needing. Give me what I need baby." You purred, dragging your nails down his back and wrapping your fingers of your other hand in the hair at the nape of his neck as he climbed up on you.

"Well if that is so my angel, you still need punished for your outbursts recently." He said, kissing down your body.

"Yes sir, I understand." You said with a sigh, afraid of what he would do. 

"How angry do you think you've made me in the last week?" He asked, nipping at your breasts.

"I... I don't know baby." You admitted quietly.

"Go on. Take a guess." He replied, taking a nipple between his teeth and swirling his tongue firmly.

"Very? But I have made you very happy too." You said, hopefully.

Ramsay pulled away from you with a loud plop and eyed you curiously, a grin forming.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose that is true. You have made me incredibly happy." 

You glanced up at him, "really?"

"Of course baby girl. You're growing my child in here," he ran his hand firmly over your stomach, "you killed a man because I asked you to. It took everything in me not to get off right then and there."

He pushed himself further down your body, "but, you still have to be punished so you remember that I'm your master and I take care of you."

"Yes, master." You said, biting your lip and closing your eyes tight, bracing for the worst.

But no pain came. Only warm, sensual movements from your husband's tongue as he slowly slid his tongue inside you.

You drew a sharp gasp, opening your eyes quickly to watch him. He was playing a game. What kind of game were you about to lose?

"Recite your crimes, doll. Judgement needs to be served." He hummed.

"I... I called you a bastard." You said, as it was the first time you remember making him mad in the last week.

"And why did you call me a bastard?"

"I didn't mean to. Honest. I was just upset."

" _Just upset_." He mocked with a wicked grin. "Should you be punished for that?"

You looked at him as he ran his tongue sloppily over your folds. No. You didn't deserve to be punished for that. But you knew No was the wrong answer.

"Yes sir. I do." You said with a swallow.

He held up a finger.

"Next offensive baby girl." He breathed against you, his breathing making you shiver and your high begin to mount.

You raked your brains trying to remember. It was hard. You were never sure what really made him mad and what didn't. 

"I... I asked you questions when you told me not to." You panted, trying to pull away from him.

He hummed in amusement, holding up his second finger, "Yes, you did baby girl. Do you have an argument for your defense?" 

You tried to pull away again, but he pushed his elbow into your thigh until it became uncomfortable, hosting a new wave of assaults with his tongue on you.

"Yes. I do." You said through a choked gasp.

He brought his eyes up to yours and raised a brow, "go on."

"You let me. You wanted me to. You could have stopped me or ignored me, but you kept answering. There's something you want me to know, I just haven't found it yet. What do you want for me to know, baby boy?"

"Alright baby girl, I will let you off on that one for a strong defense. Now, let's talk about one more to pass judgement on." He said, running his finger tips over your breasts.

The warmth and desire was becoming hard to ignore as he buried his face between your legs again, nipping at your folds.

"Those things I said on the way to my parents. And there's no need to ask, because what I did was wrong, and I accept whatever punishment you deem worthy, daddy." You panted, grabbing at his shoulder as the knots in your stomach began to coil tightly.

"Good girl. For that I will take the first punishment away. Would you like to know what I'm going to do to you?" He asked, pulling himself gently up your body, placing his lips on yours.

You closed your eyes and gave a small nod, drawing a sharp gasp as he slowly slid himself inside of you.

You relaxed with a small moan as he rolled his hips deeply into yours, setting and achingly slow pace.

Your breathing became shallow and rapid as you clawed at his back, feeling your high mount.

You dug your nails into him as you found rhythm with him, every breath escaping you with a moan, as he panted heavily in your ear.

You drew a sharp breath as your high was moments away, preparing for release, when suddenly he pulled away from you completely wearing that wicked grin.

You pouted, "baby, I was so close." 

He laughed at the whine in your voice as he gripped himself and began to run his hand along his dick and rub his tip into your abdomen. 

You bit your lip, watching him, the ache between your legs almost painful. You made to move your hand but he fixed you with a cold, malicious glare.

"No." He panted, continuing to jerk himself.

You pouted with a whimper, "Please daddy."

He gave a laugh, "no."

He brought his other hand to cup under him as he met his release and you watched the thick, white cum pool in his hand as he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Lick it clean." He said, holding out his hand.

You sat up, pressing your tongue to his hand as you lapped up his spent cum. It was warm and salty. You licked and kissed every part of his hand until he finally pulled his hand back.

He climbed out of bed and redressed, glancing at his watch. He gave you a quick kiss and turned to leave.

"You're just gunna leave me like this?" You asked, unamused.

"I told you, baby doll. You had to be punished. Now, I have eighty million dollars to steal. Dinner?" He said, standing in the doorway.

"Wouldn't miss it. Please be safe." You said with a weak smile.

"Who are we, baby girl?"

"Bolton's."

"And what is our motto?"

"Our blades are sharp."

He pointed at you with a wink, "bingo."

×××

"So why you come back a day early?" Olyvar asked, standing beside you as you looked over the bare lot that was about to be the newest, best bar in the city.

"Rams had some shit to do. He didn't really elaborate. I'm sorry I've been quiet recently." You said, smiling at up at your friend.

Olyvar pulled you into a hug, "don't be. I know life has been crazy. How's the baby?"

"Great! I can finally eat without puking. My headaches are dispersing. I'm feeling better. What have you been up to?" You said, watching the trucks unload lumber and mix concrete.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Been trying to get close with Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon. They are pretty handsome devils." Olyvar said with a grin and a wink.

"I need to get with Margaery Tyrell. But I'm not sure how." You said with a sigh.

Truth be told, you didn't want to. What did she really matter to You?

"Watch the news the morning? Ramsay was on there." Olyvar said, taking in the look on your face and changing the subject.

"Oh god, why?" You asked, feeling panicked. You hadn't spoken to him since he left at four this morning.

"Well, no one knows it's him. But... hold on..." Olyvar said pulling out his phone. "Here." He said with a chuckle, handing you his phone.

 _"Good morning folks. This morning we start out with a rather interesting story that happened around two a.m. Apparently a man broke into a jewelry store, mocked the camera, broke into a glass cabinet, took only_ one  _pair of earrings, then calls the cops, salutes the camera, and shoots it on his way out! How crazy is that?!"_ The anchorwoman exclaimed, doing her best to hide her amusement as her partner did the same before he spoke.

_"Police are hoping the video will help apprehend the thief. But it's looking to be difficult as he was completely covered, and left nothing behind. Here's a look at the video."_

You watched your husband in his Darth Vader mask wave at the camera with his gloved hand and motion to the glass counter he had propped his elbow up on, before smashing it with his gun. He then carefully brushed aside the glass, picked up the tiny velvet box, waved it at the camera again, placed it in his pocket and pulled out his phone. You saw him hold it up to his ear, walk towards the door, put the phone away, flipped his middle finger at the camera, before finally shooting it as he gave a small salute.

You shook your head, handing Olyvar his phone back with a sigh.

"Why is he like this?" You huffed.

"You like it. Those diamonds really bring out your eyes, dear." Olyvar chuckled.

You blushed, bringing your hand up to brush your ear and feel the cold stone. 

"Lunch? I'm starving." You said, rubbing your stomach.

"Pasta?" 

"You know me so well." You laughed, walking to your car. Driving the car was so different than the jeep. 

You turned down the radio as Olyvar climbed in.

"The contractor promised they would be done in no more than sixty five days." Olyvar said, adjusting his seat.

"Gah. That sounds so long when you say it like that." You whined.

"Oh come on, that's roughly middle of March."

 

You sat there downing pasta and listening to Olyvar talk about his most recent exploits when your phone vibrated in your lap.

You picked it up.

_[Rams: you can get the sad look off your face. It's done and we are safe. I'm going to the garage. Dinner. 7. I'll pick you up. Semi-formal.]_

You glanced around quickly but didn't see Ramsay or anyone you knew. Must of been a street soldier around keeping tabs on you.

 _[You: okay baby. I guess I will see you at 7.]_  

×××

"You ever gonna let one of these damn dogs have pups?" Olyvar asked, scratching both dogs behind the ears.

You shrugged eating a twizzler, "That's Rams' thing. Not mine."

There came a knock on the door. You glanced at the clock. It was only 4:17. And Ramsay wouldn't knock.

You exchanged a look with Olyvar as you rose from the couch to cross to the door.

You gave a quick look at your purse beside you, thinking of the gun tucked away safely. You took a deep breath and opened the door.

There stood the tallest man you had ever seen, accompanied by a much shorter man, or maybe it was just he seemed that way, he was still taller than you.

"May I help you gentlemen?" You asked, gripping the door handle.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Agent Bronn and this is my partner Agent Gregor. We need to ask you a few questions." The shorter man said, flashing a badge. 

No. This wasn't right. Something felt off. They were not local PD, and they were very unlikely to be Federal Agents. You saw a flash of gold on Agent Bronn's tie.

"Of course, but if we could make it quick. I have an appointment at five." You said with a swallow.

"We have information you have been close with Tyene Sand." Bronn said, rolling his shoulders and bouncing on his heels.

"And? She's my employee. What's the point of this?" You snapped.

"Thank you for your time ma'am." Bronn said, abruptly leaving.

You stood there dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?

"Oly, call Ty and tell her to meet me with her family at Ramsay's shop in an hour. I'm afraid I just played into a trap." You said, panicked, closing the door, and turning to Olyvar.


	24. Boss Protection

"Where is Rams?" You asked Matt, when you walked in.

Matt pulled his painting mask from over his face, "office I guess."

You nodded pushing through a door and walking down the hall.

You took a breath and pushed the door of your husband's office open.

He and Damon both rose quickly from their seats, reaching for guns. Instinct made you flinch and hold empty palms out to them.

"Fuck, baby girl. What are you doing?" Ramsay said with a sigh, releasing the grip on the gun behind him.

"I um... I think I just made a mistake." You said with a frown.

Ramsay nodded at Damon who left quickly.

"The girls will be here soon." You said, sitting in Damon's empty chair.

"What have you done?" Ramsay asked, resuming his seat. His voice was calm, but it was threatening.

"Two men showed up and flashed some badges. Said they were agents. But... they weren't. Anyways, one man was huge. I mean he had to be like seven fucking foot, babe! The other man, he did the talking. Said he had questions to ask. But only asked one question. He asked... well, he didn't really ask, but said that I was known to be spending time with Tyene."

"And what did you say?" Ramsay asked, resting his finger tips together in exactly the same way his father did.

"I just said that she's an employee. Asked him what did it matter?" You said, feeling as though he could see inside you with those cold eyes.

"And then?"

"I... I don't know. He just said thanks for your time and they left. I called the girls to come over here and came here and well, here I am. I... I don't know..." You stood abruptly and started pacing, "maybe I'm just overreacting. Hormones or whatever. But I don't feel safe. You are not safe. My girls are not safe."

Without warning tears flooded your vision. You buried your face in your hands and suppressed a sob.

You heard Ramsay leave his chair.

"Hush." He cooed in your ear, grabbing you from behind to wrap his arms around you and kiss along your neck.

"What's going to happen?" You whispered, relaxing into him. 

"Nothing. We will go about our daily shit. You will talk to your girls. We will go home. We will get ready for dinner. We will go to dinner. We will go back home. And you will go to bed." He said simply. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir?" You said, pulling away from him and offering what you hoped was a brave face.

"Take a seat, twiddle your thumbs, whatever. I need to go make a couple phone calls." Ramsay said, pulling his chair out for you.

You gingerly sat in the chair and watched him cross the room.

"Babe?" You heard your voice say.

He turned to you, "yes?"

"Why are you not mad?"

"Nothing to be mad over, baby girl." He shrugged, pushing the door open.

"Babe?" You asked again.

Again, he turned to you, "Yes, doll?"

"Did you do this?" The image of a dead, beaten woman pictured on the laptop in front of you, with various other pictures that looked like they came from a crime scene.

He tilted his head and took you in, a grin playing the corner of his mouth, "As much as I'd like to say yes, no. It was not me. But she belonged to us, so I have to get involved."

It was your turn to regard him, "Why?"

"Lesson one. Who am I in the hierarchy of the Red Kings?"  
  
"Um, the underboss?" You said.  
  
He nodded slowly, "correct. Who is the underboss of the Boys?"  
  
"Damon.... So when your father dies, what happens to the Boys?"  
  
"They come with me. Damon will still be my right hand. Then Ben, Alyn, and finally Yellow Dick."  
  
"I don't like him." You said, picking at your nail.  
  
Ramsay chuckled, "Yellow Dick? No one likes him. But he's kept us afloat many times. Now, who is the kid to me?"  
  
"Um... well you said he hasn't been Made, so whatever falls under the Made Men?"  
  
"We call them associates, baby doll. How many businesses do we own?"  
  
"I've honestly no idea." You admitted.  
  
"The Kings own two hundred and ten in the city. The Boys own one hundred and thirty four. So together we own three hundred and forty four businesses. From grocery stores to fucking gas stations. Bars, clubs, tire shops, and even a post office or two. Should something happen to me, what happens to you?" He motioned at the map on the wall.  
  
You sat up, staring at the map, "I... I don't know that either."  
  
Just thinking about it made your heart heavy. You didn't want to do this without him.  
  
"Take notes. Damon and Ben will be charged in your well being. If we have a son you will serve as Boss, and Damon and Ben will be mentors to you both until our son comes of age to take over the business on his own."  
  
"And if we have a girl?" You asked.  
  
He fixed you with a long look, "Damon and Ben will be charged with your protection and see you home. You will be set up with enough to live luxuriously for the rest of your life and our daughter will forever be taken care of. Now, you have two sets of groups working for you. What do you do, Boss?"  
  
"I... I need a Right Hand." You said, placing your hand on your belly.  
  
"Who will it be?" Ramsay asked, watching you closely.  
  
How could you choose? There were so many variables. So many obstacles.  
  
"Why is Damon yours?" You asked, turning your gaze to your husband.  
  
"Sometimes I have no fucking idea. But he's had my back. He's counseled me on many occasions about what is best for the business on a whole. While I trust no one, I trust him the most. We learned the game together, and he knows what he's doing."  
  
"Tyene." You said automatically.  
  
"Interesting choice. Why?"  
  
Gah, he was making your head hurt. Why did it matter? Why did he even pretend to be caring?  
  
"She knows the game. She's smart. Resourceful. I can trust her. She's already shown she's capable. The Snakes are a bigger asset than my Sheep when it comes down to it. My Sheep are too far out to make a move immediately if something happens."  
  
Ramsay nodded, crossing the room and closing the laptop.  
  
"So what happened to her?" You asked unable to get her bashed in face from your mind.  
  
"Lesson two, baby doll. Protection. I provide jobs and protection to everyone under my wing, whether I want to or not. It is expected."  
  
"And when do you ever do anything that is expected?" You asked, raising a brow.  
  
"You'd be surprised. All of my men and associates execute my orders for two reasons. One, if they don't, I will kill them and probably their families. Two, I pay them and keep them safe. I don't have to worry so much about my men, they're all murderers. However, when things get too far out of hand I swoop in and put an end to whatever threat is suffocating my business. Understand?"  
  
"Yes. So what happened?" You said, watching him closely.  
  
"Not sure, but a warehouse was just discovered with many of the girls employed by the Boys. We are going to go get information, put stricter safety precautions in place, and send a message back to whoever this is trying to get my attention."  
  
"How many dead?" You found yourself asking.  
  
No, you didn't care for the prostitutes, but it was still such a shame to see as a young woman's life ended.  
  
"Eight, so far. Damon says there are still two whores unaccounted for."  
  
"So ten."  
  
"Probably. One was rented out by an unknown. Hopefully I can catch him."  
  
"And the girl he has?"  
  
Ramsay shrugged, "could honestly care less."  
  
"But you said..." You began, confused.

"No matter how this goes down I am seen providing my part of the deal. It doesn't matter what else happens." He said, pulling the door open.

You rose from the chair and walked out behind him, "I don't want to be alone." 

He said nothing until he ran into Matt.

"Entertain the wife." Ramsay ordered, snapping his fingers at Matt and walking out.

You and Matt exchanged looks. You offered a warm smile. He cleared his throat.

"Uh... knock knock?" Matt said, taking his hat off and scratching his head.

You let out a loud laugh, "who's there?"

"Yeah, I'm really shit at these. I never really stuck around long enough for the door to be answered." He said giving an awkward shrug.

"You're funny." You laughed, taking him and his paint covered pants in. "Whatcha painting?" 

"That car for the little racer of yours. Should be finished with the paint today." He said, pointing at a window. 

"Afternoon, (y/n)." Came a voice.

You turned to see Ben. He looked dead on his feet. 

You smiled at him, "Ben. How are you? You look rough." 

Ben shrugged, "Been a long weekend, and day. Tuesday's man. Worse than Monday's. Trying to keep tabs on your husband, take care of Kade, Liz's appointment yesterday morning."

"How'd that go?" You asked.

"Not good. Liz starts chemo next week."

You sighed, "anything y'all need?"

"Nope. Today's cut was good." Ben shrugged again.

"There's more than just money you know. You're beyond tired. I'll pick up Kaden from school tomorrow and keep him for awhile so you don't gotta worry. Take a nap." You said, crossing your arms and fixing Ben with a stern look.

"You look just like Ramsay when you do that." He chuckled. "Speaking of, I heard you're Made now."

You dropped you arms as your face warmed, "Yeah, I guess so. Do I want to know what my husband said about it?"

Ben laughed, "No ma'am. You don't."

Your embarrassment deepened. But you were spared some of it as The Sand Snakes walked in, with a man. This must be Oberyn. He must of gotten his parole this morning. Tyene had never told you an exact date.

He was a lively looking man, and still rather handsome for his age. He wore a bright genuine smile when he stopped in front of you. 

"The lovely Lady Bolton!" He beamed, bowing low, taking your hand, and placing a kiss to your knuckles.

"Mr. Martell. What a pleasure. I'm glad to finally meet the man I have heard so much about."

"Sí. It is likewise for you. My girls have told me much of you. Now, Tyene said it was urgent we all meet?"

You nodded, wanting to waste no time, " I want you all to be careful. Locked and loaded every second of the day. Two men pretending to be Federal agents came to my house today asking about Tyene. One man was fairly average, and the other was ridiculously tall and creepy as fuck. I am certain they are Lannister men."

You saw the girls all exchange looks and stare at Oberyn as Ellaria gripped her lover's arm tightly.

"Did he speak?" Oberyn asked.

You shook your head, "No. The other man said his name was Gregor." 

You watched the rage grow immediately on Oberyn's face. But he said nothing about it, putting the face away quickly and clearing his throat.

"My sweet Ellaria says you also had something you wished to speak to me about?"

"That we do." Ramsay said beside you, making you jump as he placed his hand on the small of your back.

"Ah, Ramsay Bolton. Heir to the largest weapons manufacturing company this side of the word. What a pleasure. Though I must admit, I expected you to look  _much_ more like your father." Oberyn said, holding his hand out to Ramsay. 

"Even god spares a beast sometimes." Ramsay replied gripping the man's hand. "Shall we get down to the pins and needles then?"

Ramsay laced his fingers in yours and lead you to a room you had yet to visit. It was large, glimmeringly clean, and felt like a conference room.

He helped you into your seat, pulling your chair as close as possible to his as your employees sat themselves down.

"Martell's still produce the cleanest drugs on the market?" Ramsay asked, resting his hand on your thigh. 

"Sí, I am sure your father could have gotten a hold of my brother without going through us." Oberyn nodded.

"But, he has not. I do know he's fallen in league with the Lannister's recently. I am working very hard to uncover the truth about that. But, I will not have my child's future undermined by dirty drugs. My wife and I want to make a business deal with you and your brother to tie our two names. You have the drugs, we have the distribution influence. Everybody goes home happy." Ramsay said leaning forward in his chair, sliding his hand over your pants.

You gave a haughty sniff and crossed your legs tightly, still a bit salty with him about this morning. 

He dug his fingers in your leg until it became uncomfortable and you uncrossed legs, squirming slightly. You drew a sharp breath as he pushed his palm into you, with a firm rub.

"Give me seventy two hours to discuss it with my dear brother. " Oberyn nodded, rising from his chair to shake your husband's hand.

Ramsay rose too, and you gave a small sigh as he pulled away from you to shake Oberyn's hand.

"I hope our abruptness in this matter is not too pressing, seeing that you just got out of the pen this morning."

Oberyn laughed, "I'm here for a good time, not a long time."

"Girls, please be safe and call me if you need anything." You said hugging them all tightly.

"No need to worry little mama, what will happen has been coming a long time. We will triumph. Ramsay, can I take Matt?" Tyene said, shooting  your husband a look.

"Hmmm... I don't know if..."

"Let her. He needs it. He made me laugh and kept me entertained like you asked him to." You cut across him.

He rolled his eyes but waved his hand dismissively.

You watched the side grin form on Tyene's face as she rushed from the room.

Once the room was empty you turned back to your husband who was staring at you.

"And what kind of genius schemes are forming in that mad mind of yours?" You asked, leaning against the table.

"I'm actually trying to put a puzzle together. But it seems the box did not come with all the pieces." He shrugged, but you could see it in his eyes the look of annoyance and frustration.

"Well, you're exhausted, let's go home. We can skip dinner tonight and just order take out or something. I'd enjoy just a night in. All this running around is making me so tired. I'll get sick." You said gently, grabbing Ramsay's hand and tugging him along.

"And you can finish your lessons on playing the game. I'm a rather good student." You added with a wink.

Ramsay smirked, lacing his fingers in yours, "alright baby girl. I'll meet you at home in an hour."

×××

You placed your fork in the sink and grabbed a bottle of water and the new bottle of whiskey Ramsay had brought home.

"Why do you drink so much?" You asked, handing him the bottle and taking your seat beside him on the couch, pulling your blanket over you, resting you head in his lap.

"Because I'm am alcoholic?" He said, drinking straight from the bottle.

"Duh. But why?" 

"Don't know. Chose to be."

"It will kill you. You'll never see your child grow up." You sighed, watching him closely. 

He smirked, "Never planned on it."

You gave him a dirty look.

He simply nodded, as if to himself, resting his head on the back of the couch and staring at the TV guide through lidded eyes.

"Why did you marry me?"

You watched him give a small smirk.

"You needed me to. That night I had almost decided on kidnapping you, raping you, killing you, and dumping your body in the river. Then I saw you lay that dude out and thought still of kidnap and rape, but maybe keeping you as a bed warming call girl. But then... You looked at me. And I saw something in your eyes that begged me to teach you who you were. You looked at me with so much hunger as I had never seen on someone. No one but myself. It was as if something inside me awoke. If I could take you and break you down and mold you into what you really were. To embrace what you really are. All I had to do was give you my last name and no one could touch us."

"What do you mean?" You asked, watching him closely.

"Don't you get It? We are one in the same. We are balance. You are everything that brings me peace. And I am everything that brings out the beast in you. Heaven and Hell. All I had to do was be patient, and continue to push you in the right direction. And  _finally_ you did it. You became who you were made to be. I've still got so much left to do with you, but you are becoming a _god_ , baby girl."

You simply stared, watching him talk. It was psychotic and scary, and yet so... lovely?

"You were going to kidnap me and rape me?" You said, crossing your arms and pursing your lips. 

"Minor details, baby doll." Ramsay chuckled, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Minor details my ass." You retorted, "by the way, I'm picking up Kaden from school tomorrow to give Ben and Liz a break."

"Why?"

"Um, because they need it. We are family. Because it is  _expected."_

"Whatever. You need to go to bed." He said.

You rolled your eyes, "I'm not a child Ramsay. I will go to bed when I want to."

Ramsay snorted, "go to bed, little pet."

"Come with me. You're the one running on no sleep."

"I'll come to bed shortly." 

You sighed, "Okay. Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building the way for a very bumpy road? Slow your roll, Reader!


	25. Lions and Wolves

"You were on the news yesterday." You said through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

"Must have been a slow news day." Ramsay chuckled, shaking his wet hair like a dog.

You rolled your eyes, "Yeah right. You did it on purpose."

"Maybe I was tired of seeing the fucking Lannister's all over the place. Had to remind the cops that I'm still around." He said, pulling his shirt on and running his eyes over you.

"So, what's going on with all that? Did they ever find that poor girl?" You asked, rinsing your toothbrush off and glancing at him through the mirror as he continued to look at you hungrily.

"Not that I'm aware of. I've got the Boys looking for her, but nothing has turned up. Jaime Lannister is insisting he had nothing to do with it and is working on suing the district. He'll probably be out soon. Really nothing against him." Your husband said, stepping into you and wrapping his arms around you.

You pushed back into him, grinding against his pants as he pulled the ribbon of your robe free and ran his warm hands over your skin.

"Who arrested him?" You asked, letting your head fall back on his shoulder as his hands continued to explore your body.

"Ned's son. Robb or whatever. Needed to place the blame on someone. Idiot. He's going to get himself killed. Heard he was trying to get in with the Frey's. Marry one of his daughter's and get their backing. Made it as far as the ring, got cold feet, and said he had fallen in love with some other bitch. Or got ger knocked up at least. He has his coming. The whole lot of them will be dead soon." 

You watched Ramsay kiss and nip at your neck in the mirror as your body grew warm under his touch. 

"Does any of that mean anything for us?" You asked, reaching behind you to slide your hand in his pants.

He drew a breath as you encased him in your hand.

"Could mean a great deal of things." He hummed, moving one hand to your hip and the other between your legs.

You gripped him tighter and clutched the edge of the counter.

"Like?" You purred, moving your hand along him.

He made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Easier to put more of my men in the department. Access to more information. Lannister's will go quiet until the heat is off them." He panted, taking your folds between his fingers before pushing them inside you.

You hummed your approval and closed your eyes, a grin playing on your lips.

"What are we doing today?" 

"Getting ready for race night. I'm returning to the office tomorrow." He said quietly, pulling your hand away from him so he could undo his belt and pants button.

"I will miss your company." You pouted. 

"I'll get off early." He whispered in your ear as he slid himself inside you.

You gave a tiny gasp as you relaxed into him. His movements were deep and firm, but he was gentle this morning. Like he was in no hurry.

You closed your eyes tight, biting your lip, and grinding against him as he buried himself in you again, taking your ear gently between his teeth.

"Open your eyes baby girl. Watch it happen." He panted with a husky growl.

You did as you were told, taking yourself in through heavy lidded eyes.

Your knees began to go weak as the tingling warmth began to build up and the tiny noises escaped you as you watched him move against you.

His cheeks warm and flushed, his hand grabbing at your hip, his other rubbing at the sensitive bud between your legs. The way his muscles moved in his arms. The way his chest felt pressed against your back.

"Am I allowed to get off this time?" You asked, fighting back a moan.

"Yes baby girl. Come undone. Let me feel." He growled through his heavy breathing.

You pushed back into him as hard as you could, finding a short lived rhythm with him before your high came crashing down.

You drew a shaking breath, clutching the counter for support as he pounded into you again and again until he met his release with a deep, throaty growl and a smirk.

You turned to face him when he pulled away from you. He ran his eyes over you again, this time with a small frown.

"What?" You asked immediately in a demanding tone.

He grabbed at the robe, pushing it over your shoulders. 

Panic filled you as you swallowed, the robe pooling to the floor at your feet. He didn't love you anymore. He didn't want you anymore. The bulge of your belly disgusted him.

He ran his hand over your skin.

"I miss this canvas with all its bruises from my need of you. All the marks of my love." He said, locking eyes with you.

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. The relief came like a warm bath.

"I'm sorry. I miss it too. You can still grab me hard. Just... careful around the baby." You said with a small smile placing your hands on the swell.

×××

"Why did Oberyn look so mad yesterday when I mentioned that one dude?" You asked, more to yourself than anything, as you sat at the table scrolling through your newsfeed and checking the time. Almost 11 a.m.

"Obviously they have a history." Ramsay replied across the table where he was cleaning his gun.

"But what?"

"Dunno. Ask him. He seems like a guy with no secrets. If you ask I'm sure he'd tell."

You sighed, placing your phone down and giving a shiver.

"It's cold in here." You said.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Well you know where the thermostat is."

You gave an irritable sigh, rising from your chair and storing your phone away in the back pocket of your jeans.

You pulled open the refrigerator and pulled out what would soon be tonight's dinner, if you could find the motivation to finally start it.

"I don't know, maybe it's not cold. Maybe I'm just whiney and uncomplacent today. Everything seems to be annoying me today." You sighed again, grabbing a knife to cut the potatoes you pulled from a bag on the counter.

You stared blankly out the window until a sharp sting brought you back to reality as you hissed, dropping the knife.

Ramsay was at your side instantly, taking your hand in his.

He examined your finger closely, blood running freely.

"It's not deep." He said, pulling you into him.

He still had a firm hold on your finger as his other hand grabbed your ass. 

You looked up at him, seeing a feirce desire burning in his eyes. His lips parted slightly, begging you to press yours to them as you ran your tongue along your bottom lip.

He took your finger in his mouth, sucking gently. Running his tongue gently over your skin. His warm, wet saliva burning the cut and yet feeling erotic. 

You felt your heartbeat quicken, your breathing rate increase, and your knees shake slightly as he slowly pulled your finger from his mouth.

He licked his lips, bringing his eyes to yours. He too breathing irregularly, chest rising and falling more rapidly than normal. His eyes dark in desire and something primal. Something that set a fire between your legs and made your wet pussy throb for him.

You pushed your finger back into his mouth and clutched at his side as he made a small noise, pulling you closer into him.

"Baby, fuck me. Please." You whimpered, unable to control the feelings of longing between your legs.

"Where?" He asked, releasing your finger and clashing his mouth with yours. 

"Anywhere. The backyard for all I fucking care. I just  _need_ you." You panted, biting at his bottom lip.

"I will own you. Every bit of you, baby girl." He growled, cupping your ass and lifting you up.

"Not if I own you first." You whispered back.

"Is that a challenge?" He chuckled.

"Do you want it to be? We haven't played any games recently." You said, kissing down his neck as he carried you from the kitchen to the living room. 

He dropped you gently on the couch and dropped to his knees.

You sat on the edge of the couch, tangling your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, clashing your mouth with his.

"I really need to get dinner in the oven if you want to eat before midnight." You said between rough kisses.

"You have plenty of time." He hummed, kissing along your jaw and down your neck.

He placed aggressive kisses and rough bites along your neck, causing you to arch your back and tighten your grip in his hair.

"Get these damn pants off." He ordered, fumbling with your pants button. 

You pushed him away slightly, stripping your pants and laying back completely on the couch. 

Ramsay ran his warm hands over your cool skin, giving you chills and a violent shiver.

"Maybe it is cold in here." He chuckled, standing to undo his belt and pants.

You leaned forward to grab him when his phone rang from his back pocket.

He scowled, pulling it out, his face falling even more.

He took a deep breath and put on a forced smile as he cleared his throat before answering.

"Father. How nice of you to call me. Really." He said in false cheer.

Your heart plummeted to some cold area just above your navel.

"Yes sir." He said curtly, glancing at his watch. "Give me twenty and I can be here."

Ugh, what a cock blocking son of a bitch. Your hatred for him increasing with each heartbeat.

Ramsay hang up, gripped his phone tightly, and replaced it in his pocket with an irritated sigh.

"I have to go."

You only nodded, sitting up and grabbing your pants.

"Sorry baby. Rain check?" You said, giving a disappointed smile.

"Better be a hurricane check. I'll be back soon. We are going to the strip tonight at nine." He said, placing a kiss to your forehead and striding to the hallway closet. He pulled on his jacket, helmet, and pair of gloves. 

"Don't forget you gun." You said, sliding your pants over your feet.

He crossed back to the dining room table, stuffed his gun away, grabbed his keys and disappeared out the door.

You buttoned your pants, hearing the bike start, and giving a sigh as you returned to the kitchen, remembering your finger.

You washed your hands and placed a bandaid over the cut, starting on dinner again.

×××

You walked down the hallways feeling very out of place in the school setting again. 

The lady in the office said it was the last door on the left down the right end if the hall.

You knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, glancing over a bulletin board covered in news, upcoming events, and pictures of the class.

Kaden looked so happy, without a care in the world in these pictures

Would he still feel that way when he learned the truth about his father? Would he still look so happy if the cancer claimed his mother?

You gave a sniff and blinked back tears as the door opened.

"Just finishing up nap time. You're picking up Kaden?" The woman said with a smile.

She was very kindly looking and radiated warmth.

"Yes ma'am." You smiled back.

"Well, while they are getting their snacks and backpacks you can sign the paper." She said holding the door for you.

You took in all the smiling faces of the children getting ready to go home for the day. You spotted Kaden's blonde curls as he was telling some girl what was a very funny story it seemed.

He caught sight of you and immediately rushed you.

"Aunt (y/n)! Why are you in my class?" He said excitedly, hugging you tight.

"I thought maybe we could hangout for awhile. Sometimes mommy's and daddy's need naptime too." You said, running your hand through his curls.

"Mrs. Linda! This is my Aunt (y/n)! Her and my Uncle Ramsay are having a baby!" Kaden practically shouted pointing to your belly as his teacher returned to you with a a pen and clipboard.

"Well that is so exciting Kaden! Someone to play with while you're not at school." Mrs. Linda said, smiling again at you as you took the sign out sheet.

"I hope it's a boy! We can play with cars and dinosaurs." He gushed, pulling a dinosaur from his backpack.

"Hey now. Girls can play with dinosaurs too!" You said, handing the clipboard back to the teacher.

"Yeah, I guess. Like girl ones." He said with a shrug.

You huffed, "Well let's go. Kira and Willow have been waiting all day on you."

Kaden took your hand, leading the way out of the classroom and down the hall.

×××

You watched Kaden play with his dinosaurs, as he told you all there was to know about each one.

He had gone quiet for a while before climbing up on the couch beside you.

"Aunt (y/n), what's cancer?" He asked, swinging his legs on the edge of the cushion.

You almost choked on your drink, swallowed hard, and gave a panicked look at the boy.

"Wh-where did you hear that?" You finally managed to ask.

"I heard mommy and daddy talking about it. Daddy said he would get mommy through cancer if it was the last thing he did." Kaden said, eyes glued to the cartoons on TV.

You watched him before speaking, unable to come up with a good enough lie.

"Well Kade, I'm afraid that I am not sure how to answer that. Maybe you should ask your mommy." You said, your chest tight as many emotions rushed you from nowhere. "I have to go check dinner. I will be right back. Need anything?"

Your voice was much higher than usual and felt as forced as the smile on your face. 

Kaden shook his head. You left the couch quickly.

 

"Where's Uncle Ramsay?" Kaden asked, spearing a roast potato on his fork.

"Don't know. He had to work today. Must be a busy day." You said, finishing the last of your food.

"Do you love each other?" The boy asked, finally setting his fork down.

"Very much so." You smiled at him, taking the plates.

"Does he buy you lots of stuff? Daddy gets my mommy flowers every Friday. He says he gave her a flower the first time he talked to her, so he buys them all the time."

How sweet. Who would of ever thought that Ben Bones was a big fucking softie? 

"Uncle Ramsay buys me stuff too. He got me these earrings night before last. Aren't they pretty?" You smiled, tucking hair behind your ear so Kaden could see.

He nodded, sliding from his chair, and taking one last drink from his cup before disappearing into the livingroom.

Such sweet innocence. If only he could stay just the way he was.

You sighed, filling the sink with hot water.

As you were rinsing the last of the dishes Ramsay and Ben walked in through the backdoor. You glanced them over.

Apparently nothing violent. They were free and clear of blood at least.

"Ben, can I have a word real quick?" You asked, as Ramsay wrapped his arms around you and burried his cold face in your neck.

"What's up?" Ben said, glancing through the kitchen door way to see Kaden laying on the dogs.

"You have to tell Kade about Liz. Maybe not the whole thing, but he listens when y'all talk. He asked me questions I wasn't sure how to answer, and think it would be better to hear it from you than someone else." You said rather thickly as tears sprung up. Damn pregnancy.

You really weren't a cry baby. Honest.

Ben ran his hand over his face and heaved a deep sigh, before giving a nod.

"Maybe take him to pick out some flowers before you go home." You added slyly, relaxing into Ramsay who bit gently at your neck, running his tongue along the skin he held between his teeth.

Ben gave a small grin, "thanks for watching him this evening. We appreciate it."

"Anytime. I'm always available." You smiled, trying to ignore Ramsay's touches.

Ben left the kitchen to gather up his son. You hugged Kaden tight and told him bye, and watched Ramsay awkwardly do the same. 

You sat at the table, staring at the stained wood as Ramsay ate. You wanted to desperately to help the Bones' family. They deserved it. But money could only do so much.

"Is Ben the only one with a child?" You asked, glancing up at your husband. 

Ramsay shook his head, "Damon has five."

"Oh. Why have I never seen them?" You asked, shocked by the information.

"They're in the system. Drugs." Ramsay shrugged.

"Alyn?"

"As far as I know he doesn't have any."

"Yellow Dick?"

"Two in the system, and one with his girlfriend or whatever the hell she is."

You nodded.

"Why?" Ramsay asked, checking his watch.

"Just don't really know much about anyone." You shrugged.

"Well, there is plenty of time for that. We need to go by the shop, so I can make sure my idiots don't fuck up that car before we race it." Ramsay said, rising from his seat.

×××

The strip was more crowded than the last time you had been. Ramsay said it was because it was the night when the new top 10 would be chosen. Was some weird, and extremely emotional type of tradition for racers. This only furthered your suspicion that it would be a  _long_ night.

You met the Arry girl by her new car. Ramsay had been pointing out people to make sure she beat to land a place at least in the bottom end of the list, then work her way up. It was bad luck to start out in the top. Race seaon was long and staying in the top 5 the whole season was a headache.

But you could tell by the determined look on the young girls face, she was about to make top 3 and murder anyone who tried to take it from her.

You frowned when more racers showed up. Lannister men. Namely, Joffrey Baratheon. You nudged Ramsay in the side, nodding toward the newcomers.

He glanced them over, a cruel smile playing on his face as he turned back to your racer.

"What shall she be Christined?" Ramsay asked, nodding at the car.

"Nymeria." Arry said with a firm nod.

Ramsay smirked, but said nothing, walking away from you both and returning with a bottle of beer.

"To Nymeria then." He said, smashing the bottle over the hood of the car.

You gave Arry a quick pat on the back as she pulled her helmet on and climbed into the car. Ramsay grabbed your hand and led you over to the rest of your group.

You stiffled a yawn, leaning back into your husband as he wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on the crown on your head.

"Will they cause trouble?" You asked watching the Lannister's. 

"Not unless they want to die. It's common ground for us all. No violence. Many of these racers are not gang related. We keep it clean. We all have rules. An honor code." He replied, sliding his hands into your coat pockets with yours.

"You care about honor?" You laughed.

"No, but I care about the shit ton of money I'm about to make tonight off bets."

 

You hated winter. It was too fucking cold. It was damn near one in the morning and all you wanted was a hot shower and to go to bed.

Finally the list was formed, Ramsay made five grand, and Arry sat on the list at 5. Ramsay wasn't overly excited about it because it would take a lot to keep her there and climb to the top.

But it meant he could place larger bets as the girl's financial backer.

Just as Ramsay had said, all the gang families kept their hostility to non existent. At least until the races we over.

Shouting brought you back to reality, away from the hot shower you were longing for.

Ramsay sighed, "come on boys." He said, walking towards the shouting 

You glanced around to see Arry shouting at Joffrey. The girl had her fists raised and taunting the goldenhaired idiot.

You watched Ramsay exchange what were probably a few very violent words with the red clad men. He grabbed Arry by the scruff of her coat and drug her away, as Ramsay and his men turned you watched the group of Lannister men draw guns.

You gasped, rooted to the spot. But before you could shout a warning Arry broke free of Ramsay's grip, yanked her helmet off, hit Joffrey square in the face with the helmet, and tackled him to the ground.

You watched Ramsay, Damon, Alyn, and a few others of Ramsay's men draw their own guns, but no one seemed to be able to move as they watched the girl lay into Joffrey.

Finally guns were put away, Arry pried from a humiliated Joffrey, and the Boys howling in laughter as the Lions left with their tails between their legs.

Ramsay returned to you, grabbed your elbow gently, and led you to the Nova.

He said nothing until both of you were buckled and warming hands by the heaters.

"You're not allowed to have any more ideas." He finally said, lighting a cigarette.

"What?" You asked, confused and scrunching your brow.

"Your racer. I know why she looks so familiar. Can't believe I didn't see it before. She looks just like her fucking father. And it wasn't until that cunt popped off to her about what happened that night that it clicked. She isn't a mysterious nobody. She's Arya Stark. Ned Stark's youngest daughter." Ramsay said, almost as if it were amusing.

You frowned. Lions and wolves just wouldn't leave you the hell alone it seemed. And if it came down to it, you'd hang their pelts on your wall.

Your blades are sharp, after all.


	26. Eyes of Madness

You were sitting on the couch folding dish towels when Ramsay burst through the door, making you scream and sending the dogs into a barking fit.

He said nothing as he slammed the door and made for the kitchen. 

You took a calming breath and picked up the rag you had dropped, shaking it slightly as your husband returned, setting down a whiskey bottle and shot glass. He turned on his heel again. You heard him rummaging in drawers in the kitchen, returning shortly with a notebook and pen.

He threw himself down in the seat across from you, threw back two shots, light a cigarette and disappeared behind the notebook.

You watched him scribble furiously and rip paper from the notebook, balling the paper and cursing to himself.

What the hell was he doing? 

You opened your mouth to speak but closed it again, watching him closely. 

After fifteen minutes, another shot of whiskey, two more cigarettes, and a pile of balled paper at his feet you decided to break the silence. 

"Um... what exactly are you doing, Rams?" You asked awkwardly.

He glanced up from the notebook, tapping his pen, and gave you a surprised look as if he only just realized you were there.

"Uh..." he said clearing his throat and turning the notebook to you.

It was full of numbers and random letters. It made absolutely no sense.

"Are you high on something?" You asked, slightly concerned.

"Think it would help?" He asked, frowning and looking back at his numbers.

"Help what?" You asked exasperatedly.

"Put the puzzle together, stupid." He said, pulling the page out and balling it up.

You gave him a cold glare, "do not call me stupid."

He simply gave you a look and went back to writing.

"Now, what the hell are you doing?" You asked, annoyance rising along with the heat in your face.

"Finding the missing pieces." He said irritably.

Apparently being caged in an office was not good for a restless beast today.

"Missing pieces to what? What fucking puzzle are you doing?" You all but cried out.

"This cluster fuck that's going on." He growled clutching the pen before slamming it down on the coffee table, causing your stack of dish rags to fall over.

Your eye twitched slightly as you took a deep breath and tried to even your voice.

"What is bothering you, baby?"

Ramsay stood, staring at the notebook.

"Something is off. Trouble. But I can't figure it out. It's driving me crazy." He said, now pacing.

 _'Because it results in your death._ ' You thought with sadness as you watched him pace like bears did at the zoo.

You refolded your towels and placed them in the empty basket before Ramsay could knock them over again.

"Maybe if you talked about it?" You said, picking up the basket and rising from the couch.

He shook his head, continuing to pace up and down.

You sighed, "you're fucking weird. Go kill someone and blow off some steam. I think you're trying to look too deep in this." 

He stopped and stared at you.

" _Kill someone_..." he whispered, resting his eyes on your stomach.

When he brought his eyes slowly to yours it was like watching a light flip on. He gave a cold smile and glanced down at the notebook.

You felt uneasy at his look and the comprehension of wherever behind his eyes.

"You are absolutely right. Should I grab dinner while I'm out?" He said, loosening his tie, pulling it over his head.

You blinked a couple times before shrugging, "surprise me?"

He walked around the coffee table, placed a kiss to your, forehead and left without another word.

Fucking psycho.

You let out a sigh when the door closed. You really needed to figure out what to do.

You put the towels away, the notebook catching your eye on your way back through the living room.

You picked it up, examining each number and group of numbers.

How did this make sense to him? How was this supposed to solve a puzzle?

You shook your head slightly, setting the notebook down and retaking your seat on the couch, picking your phone up.

New message.

_[Whit: Jared and I can be there Friday night. No one else can get off. But if you really need us all I'm sure we can figure something out?]_

_[You: No. That's fine. Y'all come up Friday and we can work out the fine details then. Any news on anything?]_

_[Whit: check your fb. See you friday.]_

You closed out the messages and opened Facebook. After scrolling a couple seconds you saw what Whit had been talking about. She had shared an article.

_**Deputy's death in meth lab explosion ruled as accident**._

_Sheriff Harris, Deputy Clayton Harris's grandfather, spoke late yesterday on this weekend's past event._

_'As saddened as we are at the loss of a great deputy, and an outstanding community figure, we are not suspecting any foul play. Deputy Clay had been working tirelessly to locate all meth labs in the county so we can stop our war on drugs. It looks as if he had gotten information on a lab, went to investigate, and the building exploded. The loss of such a young and involved person in the community will affect us all greatly, but we will continue...'_

You couldn't read anymore as a fit of manic laughter hit you from nowhere. It scared you.

"Whoa. I need to chill." You muttered, looking at both dogs, who had picked up their heads when you had started laughing.

"I'm not a psycho." You told them with a nod.

But, who were you kidding? You really were just the same as Ramsay.

No. You had feelings. Real feelings. 

 _'Rams does too. He just chooses to ignore them. Just like you did when you killed Clay.'_ A voice in the back of your head said.

"No! If it came down to it, I wouldn't be able to do it again." You said, burying your face in your hands.

 _'You're lying to yourself, (y/n). You'd do it again. You_ want  _to do it again. Because it makes you understand. It makes you feel powerful. It makes you Ramsay's equal.'_ The voice in the back of your head said.

You sighed, laying down on the couch. Would you ever find out who you were? Were you really a psycho murderer like the man you married? Was your heart truly black and cold?

A fluttering in your stomach brought you back from the dark corners of your thoughts.

Maybe you had just imagined it. Most women didn't report feeling their baby move for at least another 3 weeks from where you were. But, maybe you had.

You placed you hand on your belly, sniffed loudly, and closed your eyes tight.

If there were two things you knew for certain it was that you loved your husband and the child growing inside of you, and one way or another the three of you would be a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But needed to focus on you, reader. A lot of shit has happened to you recently. It's thrown you off balance and time is running out. It's time to make a decision. What will you do? Are you the beauty to his beast? Or does the Bloodbath Psycho finally have a Bloodbath Queen?


	27. Down with the Sickness?

"Oh shit! My parents!" You gasped sitting up and grabbing your phone.

They were supposed to be in town today. Why had they not called? It was 4 in the afternoon. 

You sat there listening to the ring until your mother finally picked up.

_"Hey baby. Sorry we didn't call. Been a long day. Been at the dang hospital since eleven and they are still running tests. Your father is not too happy. They're talking about putting in a pacemaker."_

"Oh my. Dad won't like that. Sorry it's been a long day. Are y'all staying the night here? Maybe we can do brunch?" You said, chewing your nail.

" _Sure, we can go with Eli_."

"Eli? Huh? Like  _our_ Eli? I thought he was overseas?" You said, biting down so hard on your nail it broke, making your eyes water.

" _Apparently he's come home. Kept it a secret. Relocating here to the city. Isn't that exciting? Now if only Ruth would move back closer."_ Your mother said excitedly.

"Oh. Oh yeah. How cool. Let me know what's up. I have some laundry to finish up. I love you." You said, forcing a smile.

" _Of course! Love you too baby!"_

You hung up before she could say anything else.

Your baby brother living on the military base here. This could complicate things.

You stood from the couch and blindly walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

You leaned against the counter, sipping water, staring blankly at the wall. A sort of fuzzy numbness infiltrating your brain. It was like it was jammed with too many thoughts and yet not a single one.

"We are moving." Came Ramsay's voice behind you, pulling you back to earth.

"What baby? Sorry I was... lost in thought?" You said, turning slowly to look at him.

"We're moving." He said, a grin at his lips.

"Moving? Why? We seriously just bought this place not even ten months ago." You said frowning. 

Ramsay shrugged, "it's boring here. I want something...  _bigger._ Besides, I hate our neighbors. Cranky old shits."

"Can I ask when and where to?" 

"You can, and I cannot tell you either. I need to get the plans together. But it's a glorious surprise. A room for everything you want, baby girl. You can decorate it however you want. Fill it with all the things that make you happy." He said, an ominous and frightening twinkle in his eyes.

"Um... okay baby. A round about time frame?" You said, nodding slowly. 

"Before the child is born." He said, closing the space between you both, resting a hand on your belly, and placing his other on the small of your back so he could pull you into him.

"Kill anyone?" You asked, wondering if scratching the itch was what warranted the mood change. 

But it had only been maybe 45 minutes that he had been gone. Not enough time to kill and clean the mess, right? But he was an expert at it.

He shook his head, "No. Just had a small mind explosion. A real stroke of genius really. So much death and destruction involved. It will be  _beautiful._ " 

"I see." You said slowly, resting the side of your face on his chest, hearing his heart beat quickly.

"But, what is wrong with you?" He said gently, placing a finger under your chin to pull your face up to his.

"Apparently my little brother is now a resident of this fine city." You said, not even sure why it bothered you so much.

"Mm. The baby boy of the family. The pride and joy. The one to keep the family name alive." Ramsay laughed bitterly.

"I guess I'm seeing him at brunch with my parents tomorrow." You sighed.

Eli had been 14 when you left home. Up until then you had been fairly close with him. After graduation he followed in your father's foot steps and joined the military. After basics and AIT he was stationed overseas.

"And why does it have to stop there? How old is he now?" Ramsay said slyly.

"Just shy of twenty-two." You said rather curtly, watching Ramsay grin widely. "But I would prefer if he didn't die if alcohol poisoning." You added quickly.

Ramsay laughed, "Are you dead yet? Besides everyone knows military fucks are all just alcoholics waiting to find out they belong front and center at an AA meeting."

"I'm only not dead because you like to pull me from the water just before I drown." You retaliated with a raised brow.

"You hurt my heart. I love you. You know that. How about that rain check?" He replied, placing a gentle kiss to your lips.

"And what do you have in mind?" You whispered, kissing him back forcefully.

"Something that involves you begging. You've had such an attitude lately, little pet." He replied, pulling away from you.

"I'm a queen. I don't beg." You said, looking at him through your lashes and giving a grin.

"Well someone has to beg." He said running his eyes over you.

"Mhm. You." You whispered, placing soft kisses across his lips, grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room where you forced him down into the couch.

You straddled him, placing more tender kisses to his lips as you felt him harden quickly underneath you.

Slowly, you unbuttoned his shirt, kissing across his chest, feeling it rise and fall underneath you.

You ghosted your lips over his warm skin as he grabbed your hips tightly. It was comfortable. It was security. It was him needing you.

You ground against his lap and he gave a tiny moan, pushing his head back on the couch.

You brought your hand up to his exposed neck, running your nails gently down his throat, feeling him swallow hard at your touch. 

"Let me fuck you, baby girl." He said hoarsely, pushing his hips up.

"No." You said, grinding harder against him as you relieved him of his shirt, trailing a hand over his bare torso to his pants waist. 

Your willpower of being the one in control was running away quickly as desire filled you up. You wanted him. All of him. He was everything that could make you forget your problems and worries. 

"Let me taste you." He said, picking his head up slightly to look at you through the lust filled shimmer coating his eyes. 

"No." You said with a small grin, feeling the familiar, aching throb form between your legs as the sticky wetness began to become noticeable. 

"Yes." He breathed back, leaning forward and biting at your neck.

"No, baby. Not until you admit that I own you." You purred, sliding your hands down his pants.

"How can you own  _me_ when  _I_ am the master, baby girl?" He chuckled softly, his grip on your waist tightening.

"Because the beast needs a master too." You said softly, gripping him tightly in your hands.

He brought his eyes up to yours with a small grin. He released your hips to tangle his fingers in your hair.

You brought your hands up to his, pulling yourself free of his grip and shedding your shirt, fumbling behind your back to let your bra fall away.

He made a small noise, ravishing you with his eyes. He cupped your breasts tightly in his hands. It was almost painful, the pain from the changes being made with your body and his firm grip making you squirm slightly. It seemed to add to his pleasure as he squeezed harder.

"Mine?" You asked, pressing your bare skin to his.

"Til death do us part." He chuckled, pushing his hips into you again.

You climbed off him, shedding your pants. He stood abruptly, grabbing your wrist and tugging you down the hall. 

He pushed you gently down on the bed and stripped his clothing, quickly climbing on top of you.

He shoved himself inside you and it was like nothing else in the world could possibly matter as you wrapped your legs around his waist with a small gasp.

"Mine?" He panted, leaning into you and nipping at your ear as he pushed himself into you again.

"All yours." You moaned back, clutching at the headboard to push yourself harder against him.

"Would you kill for me if I asked you to?" He growled.

"I am at your command." You whispered back, closing your eyes, arching your back, feeling the orgasm climb.

He smirked, moving his hand to throw your leg over his shoulder, pushing into you as far as he could.

It was uncomfortable now that you had to share abdomen space with a tiny fetus. You squirmed under Ramsay's weight, trying to find a more comfortable spot. But, he had you pinned as he continued to thrust aggressively into you.

"Rams, stop. Please. You're hurting me." You whimpered.

"Shut your fucking mouth." He snapped, pushing harder.

You stifled a cry, bringing your hand to his side and digging your nails in as far as you could. 

He cringed away from you, giving you an ugly look.

"I said you are hurting me." You hissed through grit teeth, pushing your fingers into him further.

"And you said you are all mine. And I will take what's mine." He panted back, pushing his side further into your hand with a moan of pain and ecstasy. 

"Please, not so rough baby." You whimpered again, releasing him.

"Is that the tone of begging I detect in the queen's voice?" He purred, shrugging your leg off his shoulder as he leaned in to kiss you gently.

"You are an evil man." You murmured against his lips.

"That I am baby girl." He chuckled, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and sliding his hand between your bodies to rub firm circles against your clit, making you shiver and arch your back.

He set a much gentler pace as your high rapidly climbed to the peak. He pulled out of you, sliding his fingers in to explore your wet warmth.

He pulled his fingers from you and sucked them clean with a sigh.

"Don't stop. Please." You panted, moving your body against his, feeling his tip at your entrance.

He buried himself into you with a deep moan. You wasted no time in grinding against him and clashing your hips with his.

You drew in a sharp breath as he shoved into again, your high crashing down. Without warning you let out a shakey laugh, as you felt him tense and relax upon his release.

He snorted in amusement as he pressed a kiss to your forehead before pulling away from you.

"Did you at least get dinner?" You asked, sitting up.

"No. I thought we could go out." He said, stepping into the bathroom.

You slid from the bed and followed him.

"Where?" You asked as he turned on the shower.

"Surprise. Dress nice. They like to be classy."

×××

"Ramsay, what are we doing? This is madness. We can't go to dinner in Stag territory!" You hissed, as he helped you out of the car.

Ramsay chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of your hand as he shut your door.

"Sure we can baby girl. We have no bad blood with them." He said, leading you towards the entrance of the restaurant where you met Damon and Charlotte. 

"You look lovely tonight." You said kindly to the woman. She really did. She looked healthy, and was really a pretty woman without all the drugs and caked on make up.

"Thank you. As do you. You are glowing." She said, brightly.

"Shall we?" Damon asked, pushing the door open.

It was a very nice restaurant. The interior was all elegant and imported. Your heels muffled by the expensive carpet.

A waiter seated you in a far corner away from most of the crowd and took drink orders.

You glanced down at the menu. Why anyone would pay almost $18 for a lump of fish eggs you would never understand. But, to each their own, you supposed.

You watched Charlotte sip a glass of wine and sighed.

"I miss drinking." You huffed.

"I promise to drink for you until you can do it on your own again." Ramsay chuckled, draining his glass of scotch.

You rolled your eyes and looked across the floor to see a man approaching your table.

He was roughly your age, and very handsome. You saw a golden stag flash on his black tie. You squeezed Ramsay's thigh under the table. He looked over at you and then to the man.

"Bolton." The man said curtly.

"Yes?" Ramsay said through a polite, flashy grin.

"May I ask what the Kings are doing here?" the man said, sitting down.

"Hoping to catch you actually." Ramsay said, inclining his head in a small bow.

"I don't want any trouble."

"Renly, I wouldn't dream of it." Ramsay said with a wicked smile.

"I've never known your outfit to not cause trouble." Renly frowned, looking uncomfortable.

"Where is the Stark girl?" Ramsay said simply.

"Can't find her. We've been searching, but all leads have been dead ends. I have been tearing this city apart. I liked Ned. He was a good man. He and Robert were close. I offered to help him, but he didn't get back in time." Renly said, smoothing out the cloth napkin in front of him.

"You and the Tyrell's are close, are you not?" you cut in.

Renly looked at you with a polite smile, "more or less."

"I need to get in touch with Margaery." you said, feeling Ramsay's grip tighten on your hand.

You weren't even sure when the idea had come to you.

Renly fixed you with a long look, "for?"

"To save her, of course. Nobody wants her with your idiot nephew. I feel bad for her." You shrugged, sipping your water. "You can assure your lover his sister is safe and no harm will come to her." You added, prodding the lemon with your spoon you had been fidgeting with.

"No offense but the word _safe_ coming from a Bolton's lips does not mix well with common sense." Renly said, rasing a brow.

"I am not my husband." You said. ' _Not completely.'_ You thought to yourself suppressing a grin.

"How can I know this?"

"She can bring protection. Corner of Second and King's Road. No man's land. A salon. The Viper. Three o'clock. I will be alone." You said, giving Renly a stern look.

He regarded you for a moment before he rose from his seat, "enjoy your dinner."

Once he had vanished Ramsay rounded on you.

"What are you doing?" He muttered.

"Playing the game. Protecting what is mine. And doing the job you assigned to me. You want me to know Margaery Tyrell, so know her I will. One way or another. Our blades are sharp, baby." You said giving him a sickly sweet smile. 

"Our blades are sharp." He echoed with a nod and dark smile.


	28. The Iron Bank

Ramsay entered the living room looking irritated. He stopped at the end of the couch, folding his arms and giving you a rather dangerous look.

You set your book down and offered an innocent smile.

"Why the fuck have you been up since fucking five o'clock?" He demanded, raising a brow and narrowing his eyes.

You sighed, "Well, first, I had to pee. Seems to be becoming a constant thing. Then out of nowhere my nose started bleeding and I thought I was going to bleed out. It was an absolute nightmare. Then I just couldn't get comfortable and didn't want my tossing and turning to wake you. So I came in here to lay down and fell asleep for awhile. Then I woke up feeling worse. I have a terrible headache and my fucking hips hurt. I'm afraid to take anything. So anyways, I thought maybe I could go through my book collection and find a book to start reading the baby in a couple weeks. What do you think, The Outsiders or To Kill a Mockingbird?"

Ramsay ran his hand over his face, shook his head slightly, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Stay gold, Ponyboy." He mumbled, walking past you.

You grinned slightly, sitting up and stiffling a yawn. You slowly rose from the couch, the cold floor uncomfortable on your bare feet. 

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in bed. I know you don't like it." You said gently, wrapping your arms around your husband and resting your forehead on his warm, bare back.

He grunted, and continued to make coffee.

"You are just so lively this morning." You giggled, stepping away from him. "You good? You never sleep this late." You added, glancing at the clock to see it was almost 9.

He shrugged, lighting a cigarette, and stepping out the back door.

You frowned, watching him leave.

 _Something has definitely gotten under his skin._ You thought. 

Or maybe he had just worn himself out. You were exhausted. There was never a moments peace anymore. Not that you didn't do it to yourself. What were you thinking, cramming your day so full?

You rolled your shoulders and walked to the bedroom, opening your closet. You peeked around the door to look out the window. A bright, cloudless morning.

You pulled a sweater from its hanger and found your favorite pair of leggings. 

×××

You met your parents outside the diner. And there was baby Eli. But, he wasn't such a baby anymore.

"Wow. You've grown up." You said, looking up at him.

His green eyes were hard. His jaw ticking. Of course you had seen his pictures on Facebook yet they didn't really do him justice. He was no longer the braceface, freckled youth you had once known. He was tall, built, and looked unyielding. 

"That's what happens." He replied, a slight edge in his voice.

You sighed, heart sinking. You hoped he wasn't still mad at you. But you knew better. 

You hitched your smile, "Eli, my husband, Ramsay. Ramsay, little brother, Eli."

Ramsay eyed him carefully as he shook your brother's hand.

"Pleasure." Ramsay said, dropping Eli's hand.

"That it is." Eli replied, also sizing Ramsay up.

"Food then? I'm starving." You said quickly.

Your mother did most of the talking through brunch. She was ecstatic about having two of her three children together.

"How long have you been in town?" Ramsay asked your brother.

"We only just got in night before last." Eli shrugged.

He had seemed to soften a bit through the course of the last hour.

"Well then, let's go out tonight. Bring a couple buddies and we will show you the nightlife." Ramsay said, tearing his straw wrapper into a pile of even pieces.

You shot your husband a quick look but said nothing.

Eli hesitated.

"I promise you'll still be alive in the morning." Ramsay chuckled.

"Guess it couldn't hurt. I'd like to get to know my sister again, and the man she's married to." Eli finally said.

Poor little brother. 

"So anyways, dad, your heart. What's up?" You said, ready to change the subject.

Your father heaved a deep sigh, "they wanna go through with the surgery."

"Well, it won't be so bad. I'm sure Whit can find someone to help out with the animals until you're back up and running." You said, giving a smile.

"Well, it's not cheap. Having to hire a paid hand. The surgery itself. Insurance will fight us tooth and nail." Your father said with a defeated air.

You watched him, a throb stinging your heart. No, your parents didn't exactly hurt for money, but keeping a farm took just as much money as they made.

"Dad, don't worry about it. Give me a number and I will make it happen." You said, reaching across the table for his hand.

You felt the eyes of your mother and brother on you.

"No, no. I have a few horses that will bring in more than enough money. And we can..." 

"No." You cut across him, "You aren't selling anything. You'd never forgive yourself if you sold Joe and Mac. Give me a number and it will be done two times."

"Baby, we couldn't ask you to do something like that." Your mother spoke up.

You made an impatient noise. Stubborn, hard working country folk.

"Mom, stop. You're taking the money whether you like it or not. My father in law owns one of the largest businesses in the world. We can afford it, I promise."

The note if finality in your voice kept anyone from saying anything else on the matter.

You glanced over at Ramsay who had been oddly quiet. His eyes were glued to the television across the room. 

You followed his gaze.

A news reporter was interviewing a man who you didn't recognize, but you did recognize the name at the bottom of the screen:

**_Jon "White Wolf" Snow_ **

You brought your eyes back to Ramsay, who sat rigid in his seat, fist balled on the table, eyes looking daggers at the TV, jaw clenched so tight it was amazing he hadn't broken all his teeth.

You cleared your throat, turning back to your family.

"Well, this has been wonderful, but I know we need to let you get back on the road."

Your father glanced at his watch, "yeah, got animals to take care of."

You had to stamp on Ramsay's foot to bring him back to the present.

"Hm?" He hummed, slowly bringing his face to yours.

"Parents. They need to leave." You said, giving them a glance.

"Right. Of course." Ramsay said, standing and helping you from your chair. He shrugged into his jacket, pulled his wallet out, dropped a crisp $100 on the table, and offered his arm to you.

You hugged your parents warmly as they climbed into their car.

"Be safe, please. Call if you need anything. Money will be in the bank tomorrow morning. I love you guys." You said, giving a small wave at them.

"Of course baby. We love you too!" Your mother said, waving back and rolling up her window. 

You stood between Ramsay and your brother watching your parents leave. When they had disappeared into traffic you turned to Eli.

"Eight. My house. I'll send you the address." You said, hugging your brother for the first time in almost eight years.

"Seven." Ramsay said, shaking Eli's hand again. 

"Seven?" You said, turning to Ramsay. 

"Aye. Seven. Can't go play the game without a little warm up." Ramsay said with a small shrug, opening your door for you.

"Alright. Seven it is." Eli said with a nod.

×××

"You okay?" You asked, pushing the back of your earring into place, walking into the living room.

Ramsay was sprawled out on the couch, arm over his face.

"Yes, doll." He said, slightly annoyed.

You'd already asked him the same question probably 6 times since returning home.

You sighed, "Jon Snow?"

Ramsay sat up so quickly it frightened you.

"Do  _not ever_ speak that fucking bastard's name in my goddamn house." He growled.

The acid in his tone scaring you. You felt your eyes widen in fear and gave a small nod.

"I... uh... I have to go meet the Tyrell girl now." You said quietly, dropping your eyes to the floor and walking to the front door, pulling your purse from the table beside the door and fumbling with your keys.

"Baby girl, come here." Ramsay said, standing.

You slowly turned to face him, biting your lip, walking back across the room.

He grabbed your wrist once you were within reach and pulled you into him.

You stared at the buttons on his shirt, inhaling a calming breath through your nose.

He cupped your chin and brought your face to his. You didn't meet his gaze.

"Look at me." He whispered.

You swallowed, bringing your eyes to his.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and ran his thumb along your bottom lip.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." He stated, placing his lips to yours.

"I'm sorry I made you mad." You said quietly, kissing him back.

"It doesn't matter. It will all be taken care of soon." He said, releasing you. "What do you hope to achieve in this meeting?" 

You shrugged, "she seems like a talker. Maybe I can worm something useful out of her."

"See that you do. You need to let me send one of the Boys."

"No. I said I would be alone. That means no Boys allowed." You smirked. "I have my girls. It will be okay. I trust them." 

"You shouldn't trust anyone." He said, crossing his arms.

"I trust you." You replied.

"I don't even trust me." He said.

"Point exactly." You smiled.

He chuckled and walked you to the door.

"If you're not back by five thirty, I am coming to collect you." He said, kissing your temple as you stepped out the door.

"Of course, baby. I love you." You said, giving him a fleeting kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, baby girl." He said, closing the door. 

 

You dropped your keys on the counter and took a seat across from Tyene, holding your hand out to her.

"Didn't Bella just fix this nail?" Tyene asked, pulling her acrylic box from a drawer.

"I have a habit of biting this one, apparently." You said, giving an innocent shrug.

"So, what's up?" Tyene asked, taking your hand in hers.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Margaery Tyrell is meeting me here in thirty." You said.

Tyene raised a brow, looking up from your hand. "Why?" 

"Rams reckons she can be useful. Not sure what he's looking for, but told me to get friendly with her." 

"Be careful around those roses. They are all full of thorns." Oberyn Martell said, sitting in the empty chair beside you.

"Didn't expect you to be here." You said, offering him a smile.

"Ah, but nowhere I would rather be than with my lover and beautiful daughters." He said brightly.

You smiled. You really liked this family. 

"Is your husband busy?" He added.

You shook your head, "I don't think so."  

"Well, I have word from my brother and would much like to relay the message to the young Bolton."

"He was at home when I left. He didn't say anything about leaving."

Oberyn nodded, rising from his chair. 

He rested his hand on your shoulder, "You are a beautiful mother to be. Children are precious gifts. Never forget that."

You regarded him and gave a smile, "Thank you."

He disappeared into the back as the door chimed behind you. You looked up at Tyene, but she shook her head and continued working on your nail.

"Anything new?" You asked.

"Lannister's are recruiting men like crazy. Losing the Baratheon's was a big blow to them. And, if it is okay with you, we will be unavialble for a few days after tomorrow." Tyene said, sounding unsure about the last part.

"Of course, what's up?" You nodded. 

"Papa wants us all to take a few days to go home and be a whole family again."

"Yeah, no problem. Not at all. After today I plan on doing nothing but laying in bed and sleeping. I am beyond tired. I've been doing waaaay too much since Christmas." You said, the idea of laying in bed for days so very inviting.

Tyene gave a grin, "Thank you."

"No need. It is I who should thank you. Finding you all has been a real life saver." You said earnestly.

You relaxed into the chair, closing your eyes listening to Tyene gush about Matt. It was almost too cute.

Finally she led you to the drying lamp, braiding your hair as you waited on the timer.

The bell chimed again.

"It's her." Tyene said quietly, under her breath, as she checked that your nail was dry.

You stood, turning to see Margaery Tyrell and her bright smile. Next to her was a very old and wrinkled woman. It must have been her grandmother. The legendary Queen of Thorns.

"(Y/n)! So good to see you again." Margaery said brightly, wasting no time in crossing the room and embracing you in a tight hug.

"Yeah. You too." You replied, hugging her back. It was weird and it left you flustered. 

Of course it did. It was a game. Everything was always a fucking game. But you were a master at games thanks to Ramsay. She wasn't going to throw you off.

"This is my grandmother, Olenna." Margaery said when she stepped away from you.

"A pleasure, ma'am." You said, inclining your head slightly.

"Let's get to it than, shall we, Bolton?" Olenna said, sitting in the nearest seat.

Everyone always said your last name in such distaste. But you guessed you understood. 

"Yes ma'am. Let's." You said, pulling up a chair to sit across from the old woman and her granddaughter. 

"Why did you invite us here?" The old woman asked with a haughty sniff.

"I won't beat around the bush here. Why are you marrying that idiot?" You said, turning your attention to Margaery. 

Margaery's smile faltered slightly and the sparkle in her eyes dimmed slightly. You felt a swoop of pity for her.

"Family. Security." Margaery said, forcing her smile back into place.

"You poor girl. You're just being used to gain financial wealth." You tutted, anger surfacing as you turned your gaze to Olenna. "And you're just going to let this happen? Let your beautiful, intelligent granddaughter marry that... that  _monster_?"

"I'm not sure you're qualified to call anyone a monster after what you are married to." Olenna said, her grip on her cane becoming tighter.

A laugh escaped you, "my husband may be many things but he is not a monster."

"No? What is he then? Do you know half the things he is accused of? Do we even want to know the things he does to you?"

"Yes. My husband is blood thirsty and ruthless, I will not try to deny it. He is wonderful to me. People cower at the name Bolton. Why? Because we take what is ours by force. We are not fucking pussies. We don't try to buy our wealth by marrying off our family members to someone who will destroy them. Now tell me, what do you gain by marrying Margaery to that little blonde shit?" You said, fighting to keep ylur voice even.

Olenna smirked, "my my. You are a fierce little thing. A true Bolton if there ever was one." She paused, heaving a sigh, "I do not like the idea anymore than Margaery, but we must do as we are told. I have no control over what my son does or does not do with the buisness. But if you think I will let my little rose marry that monster, you are much mistaken."

You leaned back in your chair, appraising the two women before you.

"When is the wedding?"

"March first." Margaery spoke up.

You stood, "and a beautiful bride you shall be. If the roses need assistance in anything just remember we bathe in the blood of our flayed enemies."

Both women nodded, standing and leaving without another word.

Once they were gone you turned to Tyene and Obella, "I want someone on both of them. I want to know what the old crone is up to. And find me Sansa Stark. And let me know as soon as Theon Greyjoy is spotted back in this wonderful city. Enjoy vacation." You said, pulling a wad of cash from your pocket and exchanging it for your keys on the counter.

×××

"So, are they going to do it before or after?" You asked, looking up at your husband from your seated position on the floor as he ran his hands over your shoulders.

"Don't know. We need more information on them." He said, rubbing light circles into your tired muscles as the doorbell rang.

You groaned in protest, pushing yourself up off the floor to answer the door.

Alyn, Damon, and Charlotte.

"(Y/n)." Damon nodded, stepping in as you stood back to let them pass.

"Um, I guess I'll go dress now. What am I wearing?" You said, closing the door and turning to your husband.

"Casual is fine for where we are going. But it will be hot, remember that." Ramsay said, running his eyes over you. 

You nodded and crossed the room to the hallway.

You chose a simple grey dress that hugged you in all the right places.

You frowned, deciding there was no way you could wear strappy heels today. That left boots or flats of some sort. If only your husband wasn't acting like a douche and would tell you where the hell you were going. 

You opted for gladiator sandals, as they matched better.

You heard the doorbell ring again, and fought a tiny, yet deadly internal battle with yourself about leaving Eli and his pals alone with Ramsay and his Boys, while you finished your makeup and hair. You said a small prayer of mercy for the young ones.

You had finished pinning your hair into place when Ramsay appeared in the doorway, cheeks a bit rosy, and a smirk on his face. 

"You know, every time you have ever worn that dress at least one man has died."

You pursed your lips, turning to face him. "No killing tonight."

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "I don't make promises baby girl. Ready?"

You stepped into your husband, fixing his collar, and smoothing out his rolled sleeves.

"Is this going to be an all night thing?" You asked, unbuttoning one more button on his shirt, and sliding your ID in his breast pocket with his cigarettes and lighter.

"Depends on if the babies can hang." He shrugged, grabbing your ass and pulling you into him, kissing across your jaw. 

"Let's go." You hissed, pushing him slightly.

He laced his fingers in yours and led you back into the living room.

Alyn had the room rolling in laughter when you entered. Eli rose from the sofa and hugged you. At least he was a happy drunk. Unfortunately also a lightweight.

"Sis, this is Wilson," he pointed to the man to his left, "and Kilpatrick." He pointed at the other man.

They both gave small waves. They too had to be no older than 22. So young, and yet so strange to see your brother so old. Not that being four years older than him made you that much older, but he would forever be 14 to you.

"Right boys, let's go fuck some shit up." Ramsay said, clapping his hands together and exchanging a wicked grin with Damon and Alyn.

 

"A strip club. Seriously?" You hissed as Ramsay helped you from the limo, "he's my baby brother."

Ramsay chuckled, "making up for the fact that I'm about to get hammered and probably fuck his sister for the whole world to see."

You opened your mouth, but found that embarrassment was blocking your airway.

Ramsay gave you a wink and led you inside.

It was loud, packed, and hot inside. People were having a hell of a time. It was weird to see a place like this so busy on a Thursday night. 

"I don't want my brother with any of these woman." You protested, glancing at all the mostly naked women.

"They're all clean. Alyn makes sure they are tested regularly if that's what you're worried about." Ramsay said, tugging you along to an empty back corner table.

You sighed, glancing behind you to see your brother and his buddies already having drinks thrust at them, as well as tits.

Ramsay pulled you into his lap, running his fingers over the bare skin of your back.

Alyn brought over a tray of filled shot glasses and glanced around to find the rest of the party, stalking off to round them up.

Ramsay threw back two if the glasses, pulling you closer into him.

"I have a surprise for you, baby doll." He whispered, kissing along the back of your neck.

"Hm?" You asked, leaning further back into him.

"I can't tell you, or it won't be a surprise anymore." He murmured against your ear, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer still.

"I'll make you ruin these pants in you don't tell me." You countered, rubbing into him with your ass, as the rest of your group showed up.

Eli had a pretty brunette on his arm. She was dressed a bit more modestly. You weren't even sure she worked here.

"I'd make you run down your legs before you made me ruin my pants, baby girl." Ramsay chuckled, pushing his hips into you.

You would see about that.

Damon passed out the tray of shots, raising his own.

"Welcome to the city, boys!" He grinned, tipping his glass back.

You enjoyed the look of discomfort on Eli's face as the alcohol burned his throat.

They all put back multiple jello shots before finally getting pulled away from the table by women.

"Ah, ignorance is bliss. I give 'em an hour before it all hits 'em and I'm having to have them picked up off the ground." Alyn laughed, before leaving his seat.

Damon had led Charlotte over to a woman to dance with as he made off to find a drink.

"Now. What's my surprise?" You asked, turning around completely to face Ramsay, straddling him.

He ran his hand up your dress giving you that damn smirk to find you already wet.

"You'll just have to wait until Monday." He shrugged, running a finger over your wet folds.

"But Monday is so far from now, daddy. Can't I have just a tiny little hint?" You pouted, batting your lashes at him.

He shook his head, leaning forward to kiss you hungrily.

You kissed him back eagerly, grinding your hips against his to the music as your tongue explored his mouth.

His grip on your waist tightened as his other hand continued light movements against your folds.

You could feel your wetness escaping you. You were going to ruin this dress. But you would make your husband do the same. If you had to do the walk of shame, he was in it with you.

You took his bottom lip between your teeth, moaning as he finally slid his fingers inside you.

You arched your back, pushing into his hand, as he curled his fingers deep inside you, running his thumb across your sensitive spot.

You kissed along his jaw to his neck, worrying a rather sloppy hickey on him as you slid your hand down his pants and gripped him tightly, running your hand along him.

It was his turn to moan, as he canted his hips into you and aggressively put his lips on yours.

Your heart beat furiously in your chest and your body was warm and began to tingle. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to make you orgasm in this club, while your brother was around. It was an exciting thrill.

You leaned in to him, taking his ear between your teeth, "I want you, daddy. Fuck me please. I may die without feeling you. Make me scream."

You set the playing board. Who was going to lose first?

"Baby girl, you better slow down. We just got here. I haven't even taken you out to the floor to dance." He panted, pushing his hips into your hand as you gripped him tighter.

"What's my surprise?" You asked innocently.

Ramsay chuckled and kissed down your neck, to return the hickey you had given him.

You were quickly coming undone. And the bastard knew it as moved his fingers faster inside you, pushing and curling harder. He was breathing heavy against your ear that made you shiver and quake as the ache between your legs became over whelming. You had to have him inside you.

He always knew how to make you long for his cock instead of his hand. However he did it, he was a master at it. He could easily get you to cum with his hands and make it feel like heaven, but there was something he was capable of doing that sent desire washing over you, reminding you he could make you feel even better with his dick.

Maybe it wasn't what he did with his hands though, and how he canted his hips into you with you stroked his throbbing length. Gripping him as tight as you could, you could feel how hard he was, every throb, like it was begging to be inside you as you ran your thumb over the rather generous amount if precum collected at his tip.

"Fuck me, daddy." You panted, biting at his lip.

"If I fuck you now, I can't fuck you later." He panted back.

You ran your finger along the skin exposed under his shirt, wanting nothing more than to pull all the buttons free and run your nails over every taut muscle, every tattoo, every scar.

"Please?" You pouted.

Ramsay opened his mouth to speak, his most evil smirk in place when Alyn brought you crashing back to reality.

"Come on you two. You guys are worse than two horny teenagers in high school." Alyn chuckled, setting a cup down at the table.

Ramsay waved him away dismissively. 

"Would if I could, Boss. But there's a man here wanting a word with you. Says it's important." Alyn said, crossing his arms and nodding across the room to an older gentleman you had never seen before.

Ramsay heaved an irritable sigh and nodded.

"I'll be over there in a minute."

Alyn nodded and left.

"Sorry baby." You said with a small pout and moan of protest as your husband pulled his fingers from you, and you removed your hand from his pants.

"Maybe it will be worth my while. If not, well, you're wearing the killing dress." He shrugged, sucking his fingers clean, sliding you from his lap, fixing himself in his pants, grabbing the cup of alcohol, and leaving you alone at the table.

You watched him cross the floor, tapping Charlotte on the shoulder and throwing his thumb back at you as he passed her and grabbing Damon by the elbow to go with him.

Charlotte came and sat beside you, "want a drink or something? They have water and soda."

"A carbonated drink of some sort would be fucking fantastic." You said, suddenly realizing how hot and thirsty you were.

Eli slid into the other seat beside you, a girl in his lap.

"Where's the husband?" He asked, smiling drunkenly at you.

You nodded across the room, watching Ramsay talk with his hands, Damon and the old man laughing.

"I like him. Seems like a good guy." Eli said, following your gaze.

Oh, if only he knew.

"He is very good to me. He makes me happy." You said, turning your gaze to your brother.

His face was flushed and he looked like he was having a good time; the girl in his lap toying with his hand.

"E, I want you to know that I'm sorry." You said, guilt filling you just as it had done at your parents when you were talking with your parents.

Eli shook his head, "No, (y/n). There's no need. I was hurt when you left. You hurt us all. But it wasn't until I left home that I understood. You would have drowned in that town. You were too good to be trapped at home. And when I saw you this morning, any anger I had at you just vanished. You're happy, and that makes me happy. You have a perfect little life." 

You gave a feeble smile at your little brother as Charlotte set a cup down in front of you and resumed her seat.

"Thank you." You smiled at her.

"No problem sweetheart. Any idea who that man is?" She said, watching Damon and Ramsay. 

"No idea." You shrugged, sipping your drink. "So how are you and Damon? We never really get to talk."

"Oh, we're good. Nothing overly exciting." She shrugged.

"Is he good to you?" 

Charlotte nodded, "Oh yeah. Couldn't be better. Honest."

You weren't sure if she was lying or not, but she had stuck around longer than the last one. Maybe he did like her. She got up and left, as some woman asked her to dance. Maybe she enjoyed the company of women and that was why Damon kept her?

You turned back to Eli as his two friends came and sat at the table. They too were extremely flushed in the face and looked beyond trashed.

"So, how's the military life?" You asked, resting your elbow on the table.

"Shit." Kilpatrick said with a sage nod. 

"It has its perks, but... almost not worth it." Eli shrugged.

"How long have you three been friends?" You asked, glancing between the three.

"Wilson and I have been battles since basic. We met Kilpatrick when we got stationed overseas." You brother said grinning at the two. 

"Time to take them home." Ramsay said, resting his hand on your shoulder.

You glanced up at your husband, "everything okay?"

He gave a nod, "yep. But I'm ready to get home."

"Okay, baby." You said, standing.

"Y'all go on. We can call a cab. I'm a big boy now, sis. I don't need a babysitter anymore." Eli said, standing and giving you a tight hug. "Congratulations on the baby by the way."

"Thank you. I'm afraid for him or her, you being their uncle." You giggled, hugging him back. "You sure you boys will be okay?"

"Not our first rodeo." Wilson said, raising a glass at you.

You nodded, lacing your fingers in Ramsay's. 

You didn't speak until you stepped out into the cold night air.

"What's wrong baby?" You asked, as the limo driver opened the door for you. "Who was that man?"

"Nothing is wrong. Have someone to find. That man, he is from the Iron Bank." Ramsay said sitting heavily beside you.

"Iron Bank?" You asked, furrowing your brows in question.

"Just like we all have the same code of honor, we deal with the same company to handle our money so it can't be tracked. The Bank is out of country and they see to us all. Big players like us, and smaller less organized families and groups. We pay them nicely to keep our millions safe and out of the eye of nosy people." Ramsay said, toying with the ring on your finger.

"So, what were they doing here?" You asked, staring out the window.

"When people don't pay them, things get ugly. They have their own group of assassin's to take out those who can't afford to pay back or double cross or whatever. But sometimes the people they need to put an end to aren't big enough to get their assassin's involved. So they come to a local family for help. I'm very good at what I do baby girl. So they've asked me to find said person and end him. He's gone into hiding, so I need to find him and bring him up to scratch." 

"Who?" You asked, looking back at your husband. 

"I'm not sure yet. The details will be sent to me shortly." He shrugged, lighting a cigarette. 

"So, what's my surprise?" You prompted, hoping to catch him offguard into telling you.

"You'll find out Monday afternoon after your appointment." He smirked.

You rolled your eyes, crossed your arms, and let out a huffy sigh, falling back into the leather seat.


	29. Leavin' on a jet plane

"Do you have any idea how nice it is to wear fucking sweats and a tee and just lay the fuck in bed?" You yawned, stretching and curling up in a ball under the covers.

Kira simply scratched her ear, her collar and tags clinking noisily. 

The morning had been slow, and very comfortable. Outside of bathroom breaks you hadn't been out of bed since Ramsay had left for work at seven.

Your phone vibrated from somewhere in the tangle of blankets and sheet.

You dug around until you found your phone under Ramsay's pillow.

_[Rams: what are you doing?]_

_[you: laying in bed. you?]_

_[Rams: thinking about fucking you. send nudes.]_

Your face warmed as you reread the message. 

_[You: I suppose I can do that. I need to get around anyways....]_

You slid out of bed, stretching again, and stepping into the closet and pulling your most casual clothes free of their hooks.

Ripped jeans, grey tank, and a soft flannel. Ramsay liked to call the look "boot scootin boogie". Or when you paired it with your leather jacket he called it "Winchester Whore".

After sending a handful of pictures and going through your shower and make up routine it was almost time for you to meet with Whit and Jared.

You had given them the address to a hole in the wall BBQ joint in a less desirable part of town. But you figured it wouldn't be overwhelming or make you too noticeable. You knew how to blend in, comfortably.

You sat, waiting at a stoplight when you saw something that made your pulse quicken.

You immediately made a blind grab for your phone and dialing your husband.

_'Yes, baby girl?'_ He said, almost bored like.

"Baby, I'm on my way to meet Whit and Jared, right? And I'm sitting here at the stoplight. I look over and two guys catch my eye. They're exchanging hushed whispers and firm handshake, kay? Then I look closely and it's Robb Stark and your  _father!_ " you said, the words tumbling over one another so quickly it all almost came out on one breath.

Ramsay said nothing, but you could hear his pen click furiously.

"Baby?" 

' _Yeah, yeah. What are you driving?'_

"The 'Stang today." You said, glancing in the side view mirror. Both men were gone.

_'Ping me your address and I will be there as soon as I can. Do not engage in anything without me. Do you understand?'_

"Um, yes sir?" You said, unsure what he meant. Roose Bolton's peculiar behavior recently was too much for you to want to snoop into. You were already walking on egg shells, and apparently your second strike.

Ramsay hung up without another word and continued your way to lunch. You parked next to a jacked up truck, that was dirty and caked in mud. It didn't scream 'city boy wanna be country'. So it could only be Jared's truck.

You sent Ramsay the address and stepped out of the car.

Whit and Jared were leaning against restaurant wall, smoking and both smiled warmly when you approached. You couldn't help but grin at Jared in his damn cowboy hat, and Whit in her flashy square toed boots.

"Truck could do with a hose down." You chuckled, hugging them both.

"What's the point? With all the snow melting and refreezing, no amount of washing will make a difference until summer." Jared shrugged, flicking his cigarette away from him and opening the door for you and Whit, taking his hat off.

Walking in was like stepping through a portal to home. Smoke, beer, the smell of frying foods... it was...  _heaven._

"Sit anywhere and your waiter will be with you shortly." A woman said, clearing the table closest to you.

You chose a booth by the window, where you could keep an eye on the door and everything else around you.

A young man set menus down in front of you and set down the cutlery.

"Drinks?" He said when he had finished.

"Sweet teas all around." You said, immersed in the menu.

"You guys. They have fried catfish! And cornbread!" You almost squealed, looking up from the menu.

Whit raised her brows at you, "You don't eat cornbread anymore?"

You shrugged, "I just haven't bought the shit to make it. Burgers, tacos, and pizza is about as far as Rams goes in clogged arteries."

"City folks. They're a strange lot." Jared said, nodding wisely.

You snorted, rolling your eyes. "So, how are you guys? I mean... y'all have been together since junior year, work as a team, have a beautiful little girl..."

Whit laughed, "Oh ya know. Cattle prods work real well. We are just the same as when you left. Just older now. It's you who has the most change. Tell me about this child your mother won't quit bragging about."

You shrugged, "not much to say yet. Just turned fourteen weeks. We find out the gender on February twenty-first. Which is part of the reason I asked y'all here. We have a lot of work to do before then and quickly running out if time."

Both your friends stiffened slightly, showing you had their full attention and confidence.

"What's up?" Jared asked, leaning forward slightly.

You made to open your mouth when Whit shook her head, looking past you as the waiter came back with your drinks and to take your orders. 

You waited a few moments after he left before finally speaking. 

"My husband's life is in danger and it all hangs on to what the little one inside of me is. I have six weeks to set up a safe plan and find a way to keep my husband alive." You said quietly.

Whit chewed her lip and Jared watched you closely.

"We will do what we can. He's your family, which makes him just as much ours. Just say the word and we will make it happen." Jared said with a stiff nod.

A surge of deep gratitude flooded you as you looked at the two people in front of you. You knew the words were sincere and they would do anything they could for you.

You gave a sniff and smiled, "but those details will be worked out at a later time. I came here to enjoy lunch with my two best friends. There is plenty of time later to talk about that. But, first order of business. I need y'all to find someone to help dad keep up the farm. He's having surgery soon. Putting in a pacemaker. And he won't be able to get around for awhile. Said person will be paid well. I've made sure of that."

"Too easy. Sure there are a couple of Ag kids who'd love to help." Whit said. "Take it the old man is okay?"

"More or less. Pissed he's getting old. And y'all know mom. Fussing over him like a newborn calf." You said, sipping your drink.

"How she keeps up with him I will never know." Whit laughed.

Her words made you realize just how much like your mother you were.

Dad had always been wild and in trouble one way or another. No, not with the law, but usually physically injured. Smashed his hand working on a tractor. Wrapped up in fencing. Kicked by a horse, more times than you could even count anymore. He was a big book of cataloged accidents. 

And then there was Mom. Patient and headstrong, and so very quick tempered. She kept your father together and alive, more often than not. She was firm, and yet the most loving person you had ever known. She was the true foundation of your crazy family. And she made it look so easy. How she managed to pull off Thanksgiving dinner and get your father to the ER after a hunting accident when you were 13, you never knew.

Maybe you took a bit more after your father's recklessness, but you had your mother's spine, and quick temper. 

You grinned to yourself, "oh! Before I forget! Guess who's living here now?"

Jared and Whit both raised their brows, waiting for your answer.

"E! Little shit gets a PCS here, and doesn't tell anyone until he fucking shows up. Rams and I took him out last night. And I tell you what... He's not a boy anymore."

"And what did we do?" Ramsay spoke up, sliding into the booth beside you and running his eyes over the restaurant.

"Took the brother out lastnight." You said, with a smile, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

"Had a blast. Damon made sure they got back safely. Apparently not as lightweight as we thought." Ramsay said, eyeing your food as it was set in front of you. "The fuck is that?"

You looked from food to husband and laughed.

"Cornbread, a hushpuppy, fries, and fried catfish." 

Ramsay pulled a face of disgust.

"Try it. I promise there is nothing better than a good fried catfish basket." You urged, pulling a piece of fish from its fillet and holding it out to your husband.

"You do know I'm allergic to seafood, right?" He said, giving you a cold look.

You knitted your brows, "Are you really?"

"Keys." He said, taking the food from you.

"Huh?" You said watching him place the catfish in his mouth.

He reached over you, snatched up your keys and stood up.

"Ride home with them. Take the back way. I'll meet you at home."

He looked down at you, swiped more fish from your basket and walked off.

"Wait! You seriously aren't allergic to fish are you?!" You called.

He turned to you with his trademark smirk, "guess you'll just have to find out. Love you baby doll."

"I... I love you too." You said, watching him leave.

You looked at Whit and Jared.

"Nah. He's not." Jared said, with a chuckle, tearing into his plate of ribs.

 

It took so much longer to get home when you had to basically skirt the damn city.

"I have two dogs. Kira and Willow. They look mean, but I promise they are pussies." You said, walking up the stairs and hoping Ramsay was home since he had your keys.

You turned the knob. At least he was nice enough to remember to leave the door open for you as you walked inside.

"So you're a liar." You said, raising your brow.

Ramsay laughed, looking up from his laptop and giving you a wink.

"The best there is." 

You rolled your eyes and sat on the couch, nodding at the sofa across from you. Whit and Jared both sat. Whit almost lost it when Kira and Willow came to be nosey. 

"Oh my god! They are so pretty!" She said excitedly, sliding from the couch to her knees to rub all over them.

Whit was a dog fanatic. You were sure she would have 500 if Jared let her.

Ramsay crossed the room and disappeared down the hall. No one spoke until he came back and dropped a file folder on the coffee table.

"You two are now employed with a local coffee shop. You bring in coffee bean shipments via air." Ramsay said as Jared pulled the folder open and thumb through the papers.

"You looked us up? And my alias is Johnny Reb?" Jared asked, raising a brow.

"Just a minor background check. Your boots gave me the impression you listen to Johnny Horton, Honky Tonk Man." Ramsay shrugged, leaning back into his seat, resting his hand on your thigh and lighting a cigarette.

"You're a funny dude." Jared laughed, "and look, I get to travel with Percilla."

"So, what exactly are we doing? I mean, this is...?" Whit said, looking up from the dogs, at a loss for words.

"I told you, you're running coffee beans." Your husband shrugged.

Jared snorted, pulling his passport from the folder and examining it.

"But really. Need to be on the same page, babe." You spoke up.

"Okay, listen, and listen good. Because I'm only saying it once. In a few days you will get an address to an airstrip. Once a week you will fly to this strip and cargo will be loaded. Everything will already be packaged and sealed in the beans. If you don't lose your heads no one will ever be the wiser. After picking up the shipments you will deliver it to the designated area here in the city. After that you're free to go. The goods will be taken care of upon arrival. Simple enough." 

"Right. Simple enough. And should something go wrong?" Whit asked, now taking her turn to look through the folder. "Oh! That reminds me..." she dug through her bag, pulling out a file folder a sliding it across the table, "Sharon got what you asked for."

"If something goes wrong, you will be taken care of. You are under my services, and I protect those that work for me. Nothing bad will happen as long as you don't let it happen." Ramsay shrugged.

You opened the folder, looking at all the vacant and foreclosed properties.

"Wow, so many places just left to rot." You murmured, looking up at Jared and Whit.

"Our town is dying. Cost of livin' is too high for the old folks, and young kids out of high school." Jared said giving you a sad smile. 

"I'm buying it all." You declared, giving your husband a look and handing him the folder, "I'll let you do the buying and scheming. But we are buying it all. Build some businesses or something. Maybe build a safe house."

×××

"I'm starving." You whined, flipping through the pages of the outdated magazine.

"Shut up. You just ate like an hour ago." Ramsay tutted, staring at the ceiling.

"They need to hurry up. I have to pee." You groaned, fidgeting in your seat.

"What do I need to do to make you quit the insufferable bitching?" He hissed.

"Tell me what my surprise is." You said slyly.

Ramsay clucked in annoyance, "No. And if you don't quit asking I will do it all on my own. You're only getting the surprise because I love you."

"Fine." You huffed, pouting at him.

When your name was called you almost jumped up, ready to have all your vitals taken so they could give you the damn cup so you could finally empty your bladder that seemed to have shrunk to the size of a kitten's.

When the doctor entered you were slightly taken aback it wasn't Doctor Cat. But then you remembered... Ned Stark was her husband. And her eldest daughter was still missing. Poor woman. You really liked her.

"I'm Doctor Mordane. I'm filling in for Doctor Stark until she gets back." The old woman said with a sad smile.

"How is she?" You asked, sitting on the edge of the examination bed. Ramsay tutted from his chair. You gave him a dirty look.

"Pretty rough. But she's a strong woman. Anyways, looking at your file here I see you are almost fifteen weeks along. Weight is good. Everything else checks out good. Any complaints or concerns?"

You shook your head, "No ma'am. I seem to be adjusting just fine." 

The woman smiled, "good good. Keep taking your vitamins. We will take a quick listen to the heartbeat and you're free to go."

Hearing the tiny heartbeat made your chest tight. Every single time. This time you didn't even bother to try and hold back the tear that escaped you.

 

"Surprise time?" You asked, smiling at your husband as he closed your door.

"Sort of." He smirked.

"What does that even mean?" You huffed, crossing your arms.

Ramsay said no more until he parked the car in the parking garage of the airport.

"What are we doing?" You asked, following in his wake.

Again he said nothing. You asked no more questions until you stood outside the doors of the airport. 

There stood Damon. He exchanged two bags for Ramsay's keys. 

"Before you say anything, I know. Scratch her you'll flay me." Damon chuckled, pocketing the keys. "Have fun. See you when you get back." He gave you both a nod and left.

Ramsay took your hand and led you inside. He exchanged a few words and some cash with a TSA man and both of you were boarding a plane a few short minutes later.

"Rams, where are we going?" 

"Hush. Take a nap. It will be awhile." He said, stowing the two bags away and taking his seat beside you.

"If I blow you on this plane will you tell me?" You asked, flashing a mischievous grin.

"Nah. But you're gunna blow me anyways." He smirked.

"I will not." You said, crossing your arms and looking away from him.

"I will choke you out and make you sleep the whole damn ride if you don't quit, little pet." He said very quietly.

"What's wrong? Why are you so damn irritable today?" You said, giving him a soft look.

"I don't like flying." He replied shortly. 

You suppressed a snort but were unable to to keep the words from falling from your mouth, "You're afraid!"

He took a deep breath and forced a smile, "No. I didn't say I'm afraid of flying. I said I didn't fucking like it."

"Mhm. Right. Completely different. What was I thinking?" You said with a sly grin.

"Do you have any idea how easy it would be to snap your fucking neck and make it look like you're sleeping until I get off this damn plane?" He hissed exasperatedly, struggling with himself to remain calm.

"Probably pretty easy. But I'd be rather boring company dead." You winked, resting your hand on his thigh and giving a tight squeeze. 

He gave you a very long look, gave a smirk, and placed his hand in your inner thigh.

"Why are we like... economy class?" You asked, glancing around at the people filling the seats around you.

Ramsay shrugged, "Why not?"

 

You played with Ramsay's hand, absentmindedly, as the plane prepared for flight.

You watched Ramsay closely. If he really was afraid of flying, he hid it very well. 

"Nonstop?" You asked, looking out the window at the tiny square patches of earth bellow you.

"Nonstop." He replied, glancing at you.

You pulled your phone out of your purse, "wanna play a game?"

"No."

You tutted, "Yes you do. You love games."

"I like games that I win. Games that cause other people to beg and die." He said simply, as if it settled the matter.

"Well I like games that let me get to really know you. So, I'm going to ask questions and you're going to answer."

He groaned, "not this again."

"Every time you don't answer or skip the question you will be punished." You said, squeezing his thigh again.

"Does it result with my dick in your mouth?" He whispered.

You shrugged, "maybe, if you're a good boy. Question one, if you could have a theme song, what would it be?"

He stared at the back of the chair in front of him, chewing his lip, "I don't know."

You dug your nails into his leg.

"Thriller or something." He hissed.

You released him and gave a laugh. "Thriller? Like MJ Thriller?"

"Yeah. Why not? It's catchy." He shrugged, taking his jacket off.

"I can't even take you seriously anymore." You giggled, leaning over to kiss him.

"Well that's a bad move on you, baby girl. I'm to be taken very seriously." He smirked against your lips as he took your face in his hands.

"Or maybe you just put on a mean face and deep down you're good as gold. Just have a rather pushy demon in there." 

He snorted and pulled away from you, "going to perform an exorcism?" 

"Mm, no. I think I'm in love with the devil."  You said airily, with a sigh.

"Show me how much you love me then." He countered with his wicked grin.

"I have a devil spawn growing inside of me, is that not love enough?" You winked, unfastening your seatbelt and pushing your body into his as you slid past him.

You gave him a mischievous grin, walking rather suggestively down the aisle.

Wow, plane bathrooms were tiny. This was not going to be comfortable. At least you weren't super pregnant fat yet.

You only had to wait a moment before Ramsay was climbing in the tiny room with you.

"I don't know if this will work." You whispered.

"Make it." He said, leaning back against the wall.

You glanced around, set the toilet seat down, and grabbed his hips, pulling him into you.

"Make it quick?" You asked, unbuckling his belt and sliding his button from its hole.

"That all depends on you, baby girl." He said helping you pushing his pants down.

"You know, you are the worst influence I have ever come to know." You said, resting your forehead against his warm stomach.

"Maybe you're the bad influence on me." He chuckled, gripping your hair tightly.

You licked your lips and took him in your mouth, letting his guide you.

You dug your nails into his legs as warm desire built inside of you. But there was no returning the favor in this damn bathroom.

You ran your tongue along him, tasting him as his grip in your hair tightened and he ran his other hand over your chest, grabbing at your skin.

His breathing became shallow as you lightly drug your teeth along him, swirling your tongue over his tip. 

He made a small noise in the back of his throat, grabbing at you harder as he filled your mouth.

You slowly sucked him, feeling him throb against your tongue.

You swallowed and pulled away from him completely. 

"Well that was quick." You laughed.

"Eh, thrill of getting a blow job at fifty thousand feet." He chuckled, fixing his pants and opening the door.

He grabbed your hand and led you back to your seat.

×××

You held Ramsay's hand tight as he pulled you along through the airport. You could see the sun a brilliant red as it sank lower over the horizon.

Ramsay stopped at a counter and hand a man behind it two passports. He glanced them over and then eyed you both.

"Welcome. What brings such a lovely couple to our beautiful country?" The man said in very rough, choppy English.

"Drugs." Ramsay replied with a small shrug and his most charming smile. 

You gave a wide eyed side long look your husband and wanted to vanish as you felt your cheeks burn.

Did he seriously just fucking say that?!

The man cracked a grin and let out a loud laugh after a few tense moments, "You señor are very funny man. Enjoy your vacation."  He handed the passports back to Ramsay who slipped them in his back pocket and tugged you along again.

"I can't believe you!" You cried in a small strangled voice.

Ramsay stopped abruptly, placed a hand on your shoulder and turned you to the highly polished, darkening window. 

"Look at us and tell me what you see?"

You Looked at your reflections and sighed, "I see a husband and wife on vacation."

"Exactly, baby girl. As far as anyone knows we are taking a late winter vacation to escape the cold. We're here to sip mojitos, soak up the sun, and eat avocados, or whatever." He said, gripping your hand tightly and pulling you along.

"Eat avocados." You snorted with a giggle as you stepped out of the airport.

The warm breeze melting you into a bliss. Warm evenings. God, how you missed the warm weather.

"Journey okay?" Oberyn Martell asked, sidling up to you and Ramsay.

You were shocked only a moment. It all made sense now. You were here so the deal with the Martell's could be finished and sealed. 

"Long." Ramsay said, sounding rather weary as Oberyn lead the way to a limo.

Ramsay helped you climb in, took his seat beside you, and pulled you as close as possible as Oberyn situated himself.

"The girls are most excited to take you shopping, (y/n)." Oberyn smiled, offering Ramsay a drink, who eagerly accepted. "Your room has been accommodated and food prepared. We will get down to business tomorrow after you both have rested."

"Food sounds wonderful." You sighed, resting your head on Ramsay's shoulder and closing your eyes briefly. 

Or you thought it to have been brief. Next thing you knew Ramsay nudging you to wake up.

You sat up and were taken aback by the beautiful white stone mansion and it's many elegant balconies overlooking the white sand beach and crystal clear ocean.

It was probably the most beautiful thing you had ever seen, apart from last trip you had taken with Ramsay to a warm cabin surrounded by large aspens and evergreens in the shadows of the harsh, unforgiving snow covered mountains.

Tyene rushed you as you climed out of the limo behind Ramsay. 

You hugged her back tightly.

"I am so glad you both came!" She smiled, looping her arm around yours and leading you inside.

"This place is absolutely beautiful." You exclaimed, taking in everything from the marble floors to shimmering crystal chandeliers, and the elegant imported rugs.

Tyene smiled brightly, "my uncle likes to be extra."

"Well, at least he has good taste?" You laughed, climbing the spiral staircase.

Tyene stopped in front of a door and stepped aside so you could enter.

"One of the best views in the house. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Rest easy, (y/n). Tomorrow I am taking you to town. You will love it!" Tyene said, leaving you alone in the lavish room.

So much better than any high end, five star hotel resort. You thought, taking everything in and realizing Ramsay wasn't with you.

You frowned slightly, but the table laden with food caught your very hungry attention. You sat at the table and pulled the nearest dish towards you. You had no idea what to call it, as it was sweet, and spicy, and salty, and definitely meat... but whatever it was it was damn good.

A warm, night breeze blew in from the open balcony door and the sound of the ocean made you drowsy.

Ramsay entered the room a shirt while later after you had already stripped you clothing and climbed into the soft sheets.

"You good?" You asked, peeking over the top of the blanket at him.

His face softened slightly as he turned his gaze to you, "of course."

You pushed back into the plush bed, falling asleep almost at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up asap. Just fine tuning it. ;)  
> And trying to come up with a chapter title.... I suck at that. Lol


	30. Holiday in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! The smut! The copious amounts of shameless smut! It's blinding!

You laid there, not wanting to open your eyes as you heard the waves crashing on the beach, smelt the salty air, and felt the warm breeze flittering gently into the room.

You were in a state of complete happiness. Or, you only thought you were until you felt Ramsay kissing up your thigh softly, his scruffy jaw tickling your sensitive skin as he worked his mouth ever closer to your entrance, pushing your legs apart as wide as they went, and climbing between them.

You drew a gasp as your breath caught when his tongue came into contact with your clit. You tangled your hands in his hair as he teased you with his tongue. 

You let out a small moan, arching your back as he darted his tongue over your sensitive spot before finally pushing his tongue into you with a satisfied hum that sent a shiver up your spine.

"Oh god." You panted as your heart beat harder in your chest and breathing became labored.

"Ramsay will do, baby girl." He chuckled, pulling the covers off you both, kissing up your body.

You giggled, grabbing his face and pulling him into you. A warm, sleepy, sensitive needing was growing inside of you. You ached for him. Needing him to fill you completely.

He placed a gentle kiss to your lips before kissing across your jaw and sinking his teeth into your neck as he slowly slid himself inside you. 

"Daddy." You whimpered, clawing at his back as he set a slow, sensual pace.

"Yes, baby girl?" He purred, running a hand softly along your body and grabbing your breast firmly.

"Harder." You whispered, closing your eyes tight, pushing your head back into the bed, and canting your hips.

"No. Take your time, little momma. I'm in no hurry. Climb slowly." He said softly, leaning in to press a gentle kiss below your ear.

You swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, grabbing his sides.

There was no slow climb. Especially not in the mornings. He knew that. Your body had already started to tense, ready for its release.

"I... I can't daddy." You panted, grabbing desperately at his hips to pull him closer into you.

He chuckled softly, pushing away from you, kissing back down your body.

"How many times can I make the dirty bitch orgasm this morning? Wanna guess?" He smirked, looking up at you from between your legs. 

"T-two?" You panted, biting your lip and looking at him through your lashes.

His smirk broadened as he shoved his tongue into you, lapping at your wetness, and spreading it across your skin.

A small cry escaped you as you clawed at his shoulder and felt the warm familiar fuzzy tingle form in your midregion as well as your mind. 

He bit lightly at your folds and slid his fingers inside of you, grabbing your breast with his other hand, toying with your nipple.

"Rams..." You moaned. 

"That's right, baby girl. Let it go. Cum for me. Let me taste." He hummed, curling his fingers inside you and running his tongue over your sensitive nub firmly.

Like it always did, your high came with a hot force. Every inch of you tingling as you cried out, unable to keep yourself from shaking as Ramsay licked and sucked you hungrily, moaning into you as buried his tongue as far as he could. 

Finally, you caught your breath and relaxed with a shiver as your body became overly sensitive.

He pulled away from you, resting the side of his face on your inner thigh, tracing over your folds lightly with a damp finger, and nibbling the soft skin of your thigh.

"Let me know when you're ready, doll." He said softly, sucking your wetness from his fingers.

You ran a hand through his hair and heaved a deep, contented sigh.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as a husband?" You whispered, closing your eyes and relishing in his soft touches as you could feel desire start to form deep within the pits of your stomach.

"You are pretty lucky." He chuckled, biting lightly at your thigh, taking your soft skin between his teeth and sucking gently. 

"Mm... Fuck me." You hummed, shifting your hips slightly.

"As my queen commands." He purred, pushing himself up and positioning above you to shove himself inside you.

You opened your hips wider to take him in as far as you could. 

He clashed and ground his hips against yours, grabbing you tightly wherever his wandering hand landed.

"Spank me." You managed to get out through a gasp and a moan.

He stilled in his actions and gave you a look as if he didn't hear you correctly.

"Yeah?" He asked, raising a brow, breathing heavily.

You gave a nod.

He pulled away from you and hastily turned you over. He waited patiently as you adjusted yourself to keep the weight off your belly.

You pushed back into him to let him know you were ready.

He traced his finger tips over your ass and made a small noise, pushing his palm into you and grabbing roughly.

The first cuff wasn't as hard as you had anticipated, but the second slap made up for what the first one lacked. You drew a sharp breath and gripped the blanket underneath you.

Every slap found you wetter and all but begging for him. Your breathing was so shallow you had to breath faster as the warmth at your core almost burnt as hot as the skin of you ass.

"Daddy, please. Fuck me." You begged, pushed back into him.

He grabbed your hips firmly and ploughed into you. 

Every noise from you grew steadily louder until your high came crashing down again and you suppressed a scream, unsuccessfully. 

"That's two now. Can I make you go one more? I still have to get off." He asked through heavy breathing.

"What will you do when I'm too pregnant to be fucked like this?" You asked, pushing yourself up on your hands.

You let out a surprised shriek and giggle as Ramsay grabbed you and moved swiftly to lay under you.

You looked down at him, tucking your hair behind your ears, watching the need to climax burn in his eyes.

"Then this is my turn to take care of you?" You asked, leaning forward to kiss and bite at his neck.

"Don't you tease me, fucking slut." He moaned.

"Hush baby. Let momma make you feel good." You cooed, sitting up on your knees and griping him firmly with your hand. You rubbed his tip into your clit, letting a small moan escape you as you guided him inside you.

You ground into him as firmly as you could. He gripped your hips tightly, watching you closely.

You pulled him from you, gripping as tight as you could, checking how wet and slick his dick was, gave him a quick glance, and bit your lip as you slowly lowered yourself on him, feeling him slide easily into your ass.

You brought your eyes to his face as he drew a sharp gasp. His lust turning into desperate needing as his breathing quickened.

Once you had taken him completely you stilled, adjusting to the sensation, moving slowly against him.

He let a whimper escape him, as he swallowed hard, grabbing tighter at your hips.

His whimper, no matter how accidental and small it was, was like hearing angels sing.

You took a deep breath, clutching his shoulder and pulling him up to you as you moved against him again.

He moaned loudly, tipping his head back as you kissed down his neck and moved harder against him.

"Baby girl." He panted, his grip on you becoming slightly shakey.

"Shut your fucking mouth." You hissed grabbing his throat with both hands and squeezing tightly.

He gasped for air, pushing his hips up. You found an erratic, very short lived rhythm with him before he released your hips, prying your hands from his neck, and falling back into the bed with deep, throaty moan, pushing his hips into you as hard as his quaking body would let him, as you ground down into him.

Slowly, you lifted yourself off of him, leaning forward to rest your cheek on his left breast. You could hear and feel his heart working furiously. You could hear him struggling to regain normal breathing, as he continued to gasp and wheeze.

He wrapped his arms around you, swallowed thickly, and took a deep breath.

"You guessed correctly. You win." He chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of your head.

"If you're quick about it and rub hard enough, you could make it three right now." You whispered. 

"Is that what you want, doll?" 

You shook your head. Truth be told, you were a little tender and raw.

"No. I'll save it." You said with a yawn and sliding off him to lay beside him.

"What do you want?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Want?" You asked, raising a brow.

"For winning. You guessed correctly. You won. What do you want?" He said with a tut, as if you were being exceedingly dim.

"Breakfast, a bath, and a backrub." You finally said, closing your eyes and yawning again.

"Well, I already have breakfast. I had gone to get it and you just looked so fucking good when I got back in here I couldn't help myself. I had only intended to tease you until you woke up." He chuckled.

You peeked your eye open as be nodded behind you. You rolled over to see a tray with a bowl and glass of juice.

You quickly sat up, pulling the covers around you and lowering the tray onto the bed.

You peered into the bowl, examining it closely.

"And it is?" You asked, bringing a spoonful up to your nose.

"Huevos rancheros quinoa bowl. Whatever the fuck that means." He replied, pushing himself from the bed to gather up clothes and walk into the bathroom.

It may have looked odd, been an odd assortment of ingredients, and maybe could have done with some cheese (though that may have just been pregnancy talking), breakfast was phenomenal. 

You set the tray back on the bedside table and, slid from the bed. You picked up Ramsay's shirt from yesterday off the floor and slid it over your shoulders, stepping out onto the balcony.

The beach was beautiful and you wanted nothing more than to lay in the hot sun, floating in the clear water.

Ramsay slipped his arms around your middle, holding your swell lightly in his hands. You smiled, closing your eyes and inhaling deeply. His smell mixed with the smell of the ocean was dangerously intoxicating. What you wouldn't give to have this every morning. Life would be so perfect.

"Your bath awaits." He whispered in your ear as you rested your head back on his shoulder.

"I want you to bathe me." You whispered back.

"Yes ma'am." He said, scooping you up and carrying you to the bathroom.

He helped you climb into the large, tub, dropping to his knees and rolling up his sleeves.

He gently scrubbed your skin until you were flushed all over and was extra careful washing your hair.

Once the last of the soap had been rinsed from your hair he gently swept your hair aside and knead his fingers lightly into your shoulder and neck muscles.

It was fucking amazing, simply put.

The water was turning cool when you finally pulled away from him, ready to get out.

He handed you a towel to dry your hair as he pat your body dry.

You watched him in the mirror as you dried your hair.

"What have I done or am I going to be doing to receive a whole glorious morning of pampering from my murderous husband who wanted to strangle me to death a few hours ago?" You asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing baby girl. Just feeling generous this morning." He shrugged, throwing the towel over a hook and leaving the bathroom.

"I don't know if I believe you? I feel like this will come back to bite me in the ass." You said, throwing your hair in a loose sideswept braid, entering the room and opening the closet to find it stocked with dresses, sandals, hats and a note:

 _Enjoy a gift on us._ _-Ty_

You chose a simple, floral printed sun dress and slid it on. You slipped on a plain pair of flip flops and chose the largest hat there was.

"No, no baby girl. The mother of my child deserves to be spoiled." Ramsay said, stepping out onto the balcony to smoke as you dug around your bag for your make up case.

Somehow you weren't sure you believed your husband. He was such a good liar. But sometimes he could be genuine. Maybe this was one of those times. To be in a beautiful, relaxing place, away from work and enemies around every corner... it was nice. Maybe he felt that slight relief too.

"So, what's the plan?" You asked, curling your lashes.

"Sealing the deal with the Martell's and getting everything set up so your birds can run our shit. Or, that's what I'm doing. What you do is up to you as long as you follow my rules." Ramsay said, falling into the bed.

"Rules?" You asked, finishing your minimum make up and sitting on the edge of the bed, running your nails through his hair.

"Yes rules. Harder." He said. You ran your nails harder over his scalp. "One, you stay within fifteen minutes of me, at all times. Two, you speak to no one. Three, you..."

"Alright, alright. I get it. Be a good girl. You worry too much baby." You cut across him.

He pulled away from you, sitting up, and giving you a hard look.

You leaned in to place a gentle kiss to his lips, "I promise to follow your rules." 

"You better. Because I'll know if you don't. I'd rather not have to hurt you baby girl." He said, standing up and giving a stretch.

"Where'd you go last night when we got here?"

"To meet our gracious host, rude ass." He tutted.

You rolled your eyes, "Yes, thank God one of us has manners."

You watched him tie his shoes. Doing normal things. It reminded you he was only human.

"Why was your father meeting with Robb Stark?" You asked suddenly.

Ramsay stood up straight, a deep frown on his face. "I have no idea." He said coldly.

For a fleeting second you thought of telling him about Roose's threat, but swallowed the words.

"Does it worry you?"

"Should it?" He asked, dismissing your question.

"You know, you can talk to me. No, I don't always know everything... But sometimes it's nice to get shit off your chest. Don't bottle it up. You have my complete confidence, and silence. Maybe I can help?" You said slowly.

"Help what?" He bit.

"I don't know. Whatever it is that's got you so wound and stressed? You're about to snap. I can see it." You sighed, standing up and smoothing out your dress.

"Let's deliver you to your snakes." He said, taking your hand. 

Seeing the house in the late morning light only made it that much more beautiful. Everything seemed to light up. The mansion was so open and comfortable.

You retraced your steps with Ramsay down the staircase and he led you through a pair of glass, double doors that led to a beautiful porch.

There sat Oberyn, Ellaria, Tyene, Obella, and three people you didn't know.

"Ah, the Boltons taking advantage of this glorious morning." Oberyn chuckled, standing from his chair and shaking Ramsay's hand.

You bit your lip in embarrassment, face warming, giving an innocent smile. 

"And a wonderful fucking morning it has been." Ramsay said brightly.

How could he be so shameless?

"(Y/n), this is my brother, Doran. And his two children, Trystane and Arianne." Oberyn said, indcating the three people whom you did not know.

Doran nodded and smiled politely at you from his wheelchair. Trystane, who was maybe twenty at best, also gave you a nod. Arianne smiled warmly.

"It's a pleasure. Thank you for having us. Your home is beautiful." You said, a genuine smile on your face.

"Let the beauty of my home only be a shimmer compared to our hospitality." Doran said, as he shook Ramsay's hand.

"Well then, if you don't need my dear (y/n), I'm stealing her for awhile." Tyene said, taking your hand.

Ramsay glanced down at his watch and then looked at you and Tyene, "right then."

"See ya!" Tyene said, tugging you along.

Ramsay grabbed your hand and placed a kiss to your knuckles before dropping it as Tyene pulled you back in the house, Obella and Arianne following. 

"Sleep good? Because we all know you woke up good." Tyene giggled. 

You flushed, unable to say anything.

"Don't be embarrassed dear. It's good. Life is too short to put up with terrible fuck." Arianne laughed, taking in your face.

They were so different than the people you grew up around. Touchy, feely, no shame. Maybe that's why you liked them. They didn't shun being sexual or eccentric.

"She's right you know. At least we now know he really does treat you good. Almost weren't sure if it was all just an act you put on to make people overlook your misery." Obella said, with a nod.

"Well, you should know, I am shit at lying. So, I mean it when I say he's good to me. And makes me happy." You said, feeling grateful that they did seem to care you had just had one of the best mornings you could remember.

You hadn't noticed where the girls were leading you as you found yourself climbing into a SUV.

"And what am I doing today?" You asked.

"First, we are taking you to see a few sights. Then we are finding you a flattering bikini. And finally, taking you to the beach. Your last relaxing vacation before the baby. So, we want to give you a time to remember."

"Why?" You asked, baffled by how they treated you.

It was nothing more than just buisness, right? You paid them, and they did your dirty work. And yet... they treated you like family. They were blunt, honest, and seemed to be full of genuine care for your happiness.

It confused you. Ramsay had always told you to never trust anyone, not even him. Especially players in the game. But maybe for once he was wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be MIA for a couple days. School. ;( boo you applied stats and advanced research methods! D:
> 
> BUT good things never last. You know that all too well. It's back to reality soon. And it may not be pretty.


	31. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

"Girls, I really need to get back." You said, glancing around the colorful town square.

"Oh come on. We just got here. You worry too much." Tyene said, pulling you into another store.

"Really though. Maybe tomorrow. More than anything I'd like to just sit down and do nothing." You said, as Obella held up a dress.

"What do you think Anne? You're better at choosing colors." Obella said, ignoring you and looking over at Arianne, who shook her head.

"No, the blue would look better." She said, pulling a different dress.

"Girls! Really! Rams won't..." 

"Calm down. Come girls, let's take the lady Bolton to the beach. This way she can still enjoy herself, and isn't out of the jealous, clingy husband's reach." Tyene said, giving you a smug grin.

 

"Anne was right, this shade of blue is very beautiful on you." Obella said, running her eyes over your new bikini. "Did you run into the beast?" She held out a pool float.

You took it, shaking your head. "No. I didn't see him." You said, glancing around again.

"Good. Maybe he'll release his claws from you a bit. He is so... what's the word... uh... attached? He will drown you." Obella said, throwing her float in the water and climbing on top.

You stepped into the water and suppressed a groan of satisfaction. The water was warm, the sun was hot, and everything was just perfect.

"He is not." You protested, laying back on the float and closing your eyes tight. You became very aware of the silence and peeked your eye open to see all three women staring at you.

You sat up, "Well he isn't. Overly protective and slightly obsessive... but don't all women want that from the man they're married to?"

Tyene slid off her float, submerged herself in water, and came back up, resting her arms on her float and gave a sigh, "has he ever hurt you?"

"No!" You said, getting slightly defensive. Who were they to judge your husband? "Why do people keep assuming he hurts me?"

"It was just a question, hon. It's no secret about who he is, or that he enjoys causing people pain. Us women have to stick together. Men think they own us and can use us up until they throw us out with the next trash day. Especially men who play such violent games as the ones we do. My father can be very ruthless. I've seen the kind of destruction he can unleash when he's crossed. My uncle is just the same, but he's more hands on since he isn't confined to a wheel chair. And then there are men like the Boltons. The kind of men that nightmares are afraid of." Arianne said, also sliding from her float.

You frowned, "Rams is a scary person. I won't deny it. But he worships me. He does anything I ask of him. Yeah, he's a little fucked up... but... He loves me. And I love him. And it's only since finding out I'm pregnant has been overly clingy."

"So if you were to walk up to him right now and tell him you wanted him to kill someone, what would he do?" Obella asked, pulling her hat over her face and skimming her hand over the water.

"I don't know. It would excite him. He would go do his thing and then be perfectly normal again." You shrugged.

"Yes. Normal. What is  _normal_ for Ramsay Bolton?" Obella said, pulling her hat up and looking at you.

You sighed. You had no idea. You really had no idea who he was. He had so many different sides. Which one was the real one?

"Nothing. Nothing is normal for him. Just as it is not for me. That's boring, and no one likes boring." You said flatly.

"Perhaps you are right. But as long as you are happy and safe."

You said no more, leaning back on the float and letting the gentle waves rock you into a sleepy state of bliss.

Why were these three women so adamant about finding out who your husband was? What was the purpose? You would have to be careful and hold your tongue until you could decipher it.

"Alright girls, I believe I am going to go take a nap." You said with a yawn as you slid off the float, the warm water perfect on your hot skin.

"Let us know if you need anything!" Tyene called, as you stepped on the beach.

 

After a quick shower you found yourself under a new set of soft sheets and the warm breeze tucking you in for a peaceful nap, when arguing voices brought you back to reality.

You slid from the bed and stood beside the door straining your ears to listen.

_"Anne! You can't just go asking her to do something like that!"_

_"Why not Bella? You heard her. He would do anything for her."_

_"My point exactly! If he would do anything_ for  _her, he would do anything_ to  _her! She's a sweetheart, married to a monster. I don't want to make it any harder on her! Papa will help."_

_"You are wrong. There is NO help! We cannot deal with the pirates anymore. I don't even trust the men employeed for us anymore. Why not let this Mad Dog eliminate the problem for us?"_

_"Anne, that's enough. We will figure something out."_

The voices carried down the hall until you couldn't hear them anymore.

Should you say something? The prospect of killing was always exciting for Ramsay. But, there were so many things that could go wrong. You were trying to keep him safe, not turn him into Jack Sparrow. 

You sighed and climbed back into bed, suddenly realizing just how tired you were.

 

"Where have you been?" Ramsay's voice said gruffly in your ear.

You raised your brows, but kept your eyes closed, "sleeping."

He snorted, "all day?"

"Mm, no. The girls took me to the town square, and then we took some time at the beach, and then I came here. I looked for you earlier, but I couldn't find you. Just wanted to let you know I was safe and back here." You yawned.

"What were my rules, baby doll?" He said.

You opened your eyes and watched his profile.

"Baby, I..." you began but his cold laugh stopped you.

"Think I make up these rules to annoy you? Baby girl, I set them in place to make sure you stay safe. You trust people too easy. Every person is a bad person, no matter how much good you try to fill them with..." He said, his words becoming harsher every second.

"Want to torture some folks?" You cut in, hoping to head him off.

Ramsay opened his mouth, closed it, and then gave you a look. "Who and why?"

"Pirates." You shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Pirates?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Arr. Pirates." You grinned.

"Hm." He hummed falling back into the mattress. "Well I can't say that I have ever tortured a pirate. Might be worth adding to the resume. Where did you hear this?"

You scoot closer to him, resting your cheek on his arm, "I was about to lay down for a nap when I heard Doran's daughter arguing with Obella. All I heard was that Doran's men can't be trusted and they cannot deal with the pirates anymore. She wanted to come to us and ask for help, but Bella said no, they would figure something else out. Arianne sounded really desperate though."

"Let's go down to dinner." Was all Ramsay said as he sat up and walked across the room to the closet.

"Wanna go swimming with sharks?" You asked, watching him compare two grey jackets.

"No." He said flatly, finally choosing one.

"Why not? It would be dangerous. Fun. Exciting." You coaxed.

"Don't like swimming."

A laugh escaped you, "afraid of flying and water."

He rounded on you with a severe look, "I am afraid of neither, but I do not like either."

"You know, baby... it's okay to be afraid of things. I'm afraid to lose you. To lose our child. Freak accidents. Hell, sometimes I'm afraid to be alone for longer than an hour." You said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed and swinging your feet.

"I am afraid of nothing." He said rather waspishly, slamming the door to the bathroom.

"Right. Me either." You sighed under your breath, rising from the bed to get dressed.

×××

Ramsay pulled your chair for you and took his own. Always such a gentleman in front of others.

You were seated across from Oberyn and Ellaria. They smiled genuinely at you as a server set a glass of water in front of you.

"How are you finding our home land?" Oberyn asked, holding his glass out to the server.

"It is beautiful. I would never leave if it were up to me. It is peaceful and warm. And just...." You said, unable to finish because you couldn't find the words to describe it.

Oberyn and Ellaria laughed knowingly.

"Where is Doran?" Ramsay asked, frowning as his umbrella'd drink.

"I'm sure he will show up eventually. He isn't one to confine himself to the laws of time." Oberyn shrugged.

You could of swore you saw Ramsay give an involuntary shudder at Oberyn's words. 

Arianne, Obella, and Tyene joined you a short while later. Or you assumed it to be short, you were now telling time by how many umbrellas Ramsay had set on your empty plate. So far you were at 3.

Trystane arrived a few moments after the girls and took his seat beside his uncle, a blonde girl on his arm. She looked so very familiar and it wasn't until Ramsay slid his phone in your lap that it finally hit you.

_Blonde bitch is a Lannister. She is Cersei's spawn._

You looked up from the phone to the girl. She looked kind. Maybe she wasn't her mother. She had a gentle laugh, and warm eyes. Nothing at all like her family.

_Maybe she isn't like the rest of them._ You typed back.

Ramsay chuckled, sliding his phone back in his pocket. "The apple never falls far from the tree, baby doll." He whispered in your ear as he fixed the chain of your necklace.

"Or maybe we are all just products of what has happened to us and we become how we choose to cope." You retorted with a raised brow.

Ramsay smirked, and left the table to go smoke.

Food had been served before Doran had shown up, and you were mostly done before Doran had even started.

Ramsay remained quiet and watchful as he continued to down drinks. You had the distinct impression he was purposely drinking too much. But why?

"Trystane has some delightful news to share." Doran spoke as the table was cleared.

Ramsay looked up slightly from his pile of broken umbrella sticks he was using to comstruct... well, you weren't sure what he was making.

Trystane cleared his throat, "Myrcella and I have decided to get married."

You took in the false looks of happiness from your girls. Ellaria looked murderous. Ramsay suppressed a smirk. 

"And how do the folks state side feel about that?" Your husband asked, resting his gaze on the young woman. 

"Ramsay!" You hissed, giving him a harsh look.

He simply shrugged.

"Well, they don't know yet." She said quietly, the color rising in her cheeks.

Ramsay glanced around the table, taking in the tense looks all around and let his smirk broaden into a wicked smile.

"Romeo and Juliet. You do know they both die in the end." 

You closed your eyes and made a disbelieving noise. "I am so sorry. He didn't mean that. Apparently fruity drinks are just as potent as whiskey." You gave him the coldest look you could.

"Hush woman. I'm making no threats. Just spoiling the end of the play. It is very interesting though. I had it the Martell's and Lannister's were not friends. More like bitter enemies." Ramsay said, holding his finger up at you.

Trystane gave Ramsay an uneasy look, shifted in his seat, but said nothing. 

"What my husband means to say is that..." You began.

"What her husband means to say is how will Cersei or even Tywin take this news?" Ramsay cut across you, dropping his hand to your leg and giving a painful squeeze. 

No one spoke as the tension mounted.

"I see." He chuckled darkly, holding up his glass, "to a long, bright, and happy future."

He drained the last of his drink and set down his glass, pulling his pack of cigarettes and fixing Doran with a long look through his glassy, bloodshot eyes.

"Now, tell me about these pirates so the Lord can deliver you from evil. I have a couple men who need made anyways."

It was Doran's turn to look uncomfortable, but Oberyn to speak.

"And what do you want in return?" 

"Nothing. Consider it a gift and added on bonus to our buisness deal." Ramsay shrugged.

"I don't take you as a man who does anything without something in return." Oberyn said, resting his elbows on the table.

"My wife has had me in a very giving mood lately. I will ask nothing in return, and it will not alter any of our agreements or arrangements. Tell me where to find them, and my wife and I will see to them."

You felt an unpleasant jolt at the words "wife and I". What could he possibly expect you to do?

"Let me lend some of my personal guard. Your wife is pregnant. She does not need to be stressing herself like that. You shouldn't..." Doran finally spoke.

"As grateful as I'm sure she is about your care for her well being, she is  _my_ wife. And what I do with my wife is really no one's concern." Ramsay said, grabbing up his cigarettes, placing one between his teeth, and leaving.

The silence was very awkward as eyes landed on you.

You cleared your throat and offered a small smile.

"I apologize. He usually isn't so... who am I kidding? Do not worry about me. His behavior was out of place and I'm sorry. Too much to drink. If you'll excuse me." You said, hurrying from the table and exiting the dining room. "Dinner was fantastic by the way! Thank you!" You called from the doorway.

You slid your heels from your feet as you entered the hall, hurrying up the stairs. But Ramsay wasn't in your room. You frowned, stepping out on the balcony and leaning against the rail with a sigh.

Why did he let lose his tongue? And how were you going to smooth this over? You had defended him earlier. All for him to make an ass of himself in front of the very people you tried to persuade into believing him to be good to you. Because he was. It had been the truth. And now it made you look like a liar.

You took your dress off, changing into a tank and shorts.

Maybe you would go sit on the beach for awhile. Be alone in the silence of the night. Talk to your child. Feel the sand between your toes.

You slid on a pair of sandals and grabbed up a blanket.

You spread the blanket out on the sand and then laid down. You stared up at the clear diamond, sparkling sky. Not a cloud in sight and the stars shown very bright off the surface if the water.

You hummed a tune, rubbing your belly, and staring at the sky.

"You'll catch a chill out here, baby girl." Ramsay said, sitting beside you and making you start in fright.

"Why did you act like an ass at dinner?" You asked at once.

"It was needed." He said, tilting his head back to look up at the sky.

"And what is it that we are doing?" 

"You're going to get kidnapped. Maybe next time you will listen to me when I set down rules, Mrs. Independent." He said simply.


	32. Monster

"You're going to let me get kidnapped?! What the fuck? Are there not other ways to find the pirates?!" You said, feeling slightly weak, as you stared at your husband in disbelief.

"Certainly. There are hundreds of other ways I could find them. But you have a lesson to learn." He said coldly, not looking at you.

"But... what if you lose me? What if they attack me? What if they rape me? What if they hurt our child?" You asked, throat tightening and tears forming.

"It would be no less than you deserve for wanting to ignore my simple fucking rules."

"Ramsay. Please. Don't. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make a point or... or anything. Please don't use me as bait." You whimpered, the tears flowing freely down your cheeks as your voice cracked.

Ramsay laughed, taking your face in his hands.

"You will do what I tell you. You belong to me. But if you think I would ever let someone hurt you, you are very wrong. Go to bed. Tomorrow night you are a hooker who will be abducted by pirates to smuggle into the human trafficking ring."

He placed a gentle kiss to your lips, and you only returned the kiss half heartedly as your bottom lip trembled.

×××

"(Y/n), you okay? You seem a bit sullen this morning." Ellaria said, sitting on the patio chair next to you.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just still a bit salty with my husband." You sighed, staring out at the dark clouds rolling in.

"It will blow over, much like this storm coming. We all play a stressful game. In this game you either win or die. Your family is a big piece in the board, and with a new child on the way, your husband feels even more pressured to see to your saftey."

You bit back a laugh, oh if she only knew the danger your husband was putting you through in a few hours.

"Yeah, I guess. I just hate when we are at different ends." You sighed with a shrug as thunder rumbled overhead and the rain came pouring down.

"Good morning!" Tyene called cheerily, tugging Matt along, "look what the cat dragged in."

Matt gave a bright smile and sat down beside Tyene. 

"Who else came with you?" You asked, looking over at Matt.

"Damon and Ben." Matt said, looking around in excitement.

"Hey doll, need you to come with me." Ramsay's voice said from the doorway. "Kid, don't get too complacent. You're here for work, not vacation."

"Yes boss." Matt said behind you as you left with Ramsay.

"Why the long face, baby girl?" Ramsay asked, lacing his hand in yours.

You gave him a look. He chuckled darkly. 

"What are we doing?" You asked in a voice of forced calm.

"Need a fuck before we get down to business."

"I'm really not in the mood." You said quietly, staring at the marble floor as he continued to pull you along.

"I didn't ask." He said opening the door and leading you inside, closing the door with his foot.

Slowly you undressed and crawled up on the bed.

Ramsay stood there watching you, head tilted to the side. He gave a sigh and crawled up on the bed. 

"You're making this out to be worse than it really is. I love it." He laughed, kissing down your body.

"Youre going stand by while I'm abducted and possibly hurt, Rams. What kind of husband does that?" You cried, choking back the tears.

"It's buisness, baby girl. You won't get hurt. I'll make it up to you. Anything your heart desires. Just play your part and I am at your command." He said, pausing at your breasts to take one in his mouth.

You drew in a sharp breath and relaxed your body.

There was no changing the matter. It was going to be easier just to accept it.

"Be gentle, please." You whispered, closing your eyes and snaking your fingers in his hair.

"Do you deserve gentle after the stress you've put me through?" He asked, ghosting his lips further down your body.

"No." You sighed, mentally preparing for whatever he was about to do to you.

A loud clap of thunder startled you, making you flinch. 

Ramsay ignored you, smirking against your skin and kissing along your sensitive spot.

He darted his tongue over your sensitive spot, taking your folds between his teeth and tugging slightly.

"Rams." you panted, grabbing at his shoulders, as you felt him bury his tongue inside you.

He kissed, licked, and sucked at you needingly and the warm tingling sensation of your high mounted ever higher.

It was becoming impossible for you to keep from fidgeting as you pushed yourself into his face.

He hummed in approval as he continued to fuck you with his tongue.

"I can't hold out much longer, baby." you moaned, gripping the blankets beneath you.

He pulled away from you and pulled his clothes from him.

He leaned into you, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and biting down as he shoved himself into you.

You cried out, canting your hips into his as he pushed harder.

The movements were deep, firm, and very short lived before the high came crashing down for both of you.

"Rain is done. Hurry up and get dressed." Ramsay said as he walked into the bathroom.

You sat up, looking out the window, seeing the sun push through the clouds.

 

"Where are we going?" You asked, glancing around, through the window of the SUV.

"Test run." Ramsay said, flicking his cigarette butt out of the window. 

The SUV came to a stop at an airstrip and it all made sense, as Ramsay helped you out.

He grabbed your hand and led you to a cargo plane. Here you met Ben, Oberyn, Whit, and Jared.

Whit hugged you tight. She looked giddy with excitement. 

"Well, we all acquainted with one another and ready to do this thing?" Ramsay asked.

"All set and ready to go!" Whit said, cheeks burning in glee.

Now you remembered why you had both become fast friends in school. She was as fearless as a honey badger. 

Jared gave a thumbs up, gave you a small nod, and climbed into the plane.

"Be safe." You said, hugging Whit again.

"Always. Long as I'm in the air, nothing can touch me. Catch ya, state side!" She said, waving and climbing up into the plane.

"Everything sound?' Ramsay asked, looking at Ben.

"Long as they don't go down, everything is perfect." Ben said as the plane roared into life.

"Packaging is good?" Ramsay shouted at Oberyn over the sound.

Oberyn gave a double thumbs up.

×××

Ramsay looked you up and down, frowning as he pulled you closer to him. He glanced between the two dresses you held up, choosing the shortest one.

You put the dress on, feeling way too exposed. He pushed your breasts up to make them look bigger and slid something in your bra.

"What's that?" You asked, as he pushed whatever it was firmly against the skin of your underbreast.

"Tracking chip. This way I cannot lose you." He said kissing up your neck.

"Right." You said, staring ahead of you.

"Well, let's get it on with. The faster this is over the faster I can breathe again." He said, stepping back from you and grabbing your hand. 

 

"What if I mess up?" You asked, starting to feel afraid as he opened the door.

"You won't, baby girl. You're a Bolton." He whispered in your ear as you stepped out of the SUV. "Just do what Damon tells you, and everything will be good."

You sighed and held Ramsay's hand tight as he pulled you towards a darkened alley. Here you met Damon. 

"I've got eyes on them. I've seen a couple men make their rounds. They've eyed me, waiting on me to put a girl out." Damon said under his breath as Ramsay placed your hand in Damon's and exchanged cash.

"I've got your back, baby girl. Just relax." Ramsay said, giving you a wink and leaving you alone with Damon.

"Now what?" You asked, not wanting to look at Damon.

"We look like we are exchanging words before your next gig. Ramsay just dropped you off, tipped me, and now I'm checking you over for the next man. Now, once I leave, act natural. The next man to approach you will drag you away. Don't panic. Act like a whore. We have eyes on you. This alley is where the most abductions take place. Just let it happen. I doubt it will come to it, but should a man try and, uh, rape you... Don't fight it. It will only hurt you more. Pissing on yourself won't work. These guys are a different breed. But, Ramsay won't let it get that far. Good luck." Damon said quietly, walking a circle around you and then leaving.

You took a shakey breath and tried to put on a brave face as you leaned against the alley wall.

You didn't have to wait long until two men showed up. Both reeked of alcohol and took no cautions in hiding their guns, as if they owned the damn place.

You put on a smile, "can I help you boys?"

The men exchanged looks and both let evil grins form. Without a word the largest man yanked you from the wall and threw you over his shoulder while the other stuffed a gag in your mouth and forced a bag over your head.

But none of that mattered. What mattered was for you to shift your weight from your stomach. It was hurting you. Next thing you knew you were being stuffed in a vehicle, hands were bound and your shoes were taken from your feet.

Sense of time was lost to you as you sat in the dark, fighting back tears, and trying to remain brave. You said many prayers to whatever supernatural entity would listen and hoped with your whole being that Ramsay knew what he was doing.

The car finally came to a halt and you were thankful for the swaying to stop as your stomach had started to become uneasy.

A man grabbed you up by the arms and set you on your feet. The ground was rough and you could feel broken glass with every step. The man removed the restraints on your hands and shoved you into a building before pulling the bag from your face and removing the gag.

You tried to ignore the urge to gulp the cool air, and instead tried to draw a steady breath through your nose.

You entered a high ceiling room, that looked as if it could be a hanger for aircraft or even boat.

The man gripped your arm tighter.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" You hissed, trying to pull away from the man holding you.

"Ah! An English speaker. Throw her with the other two." A man said, crossing his arms. He stood in shadows and you couldn't see his face, but he spoke perfect English.

The man holding you led you to a small room and shoved you inside. You fell to your knees and stifled a yelp as the door slammed behind you.

You sniffed and looked around, spotting a young girl, who was maybe 8, and a girl who was maybe 15 or 16 at the oldest. They were huddled in a corner and holding each other tight and crying silently. They both wore simple, hospital looking gowns.

Your heart broke. Both of these girls were stolen away from their families so they could become sex slaves and future drug addicts dead in a dumpster.

"Do... do either of you speak English?" You asked softly.

"It is not very good, but my mama taught me some." The eldest girl spoke.

"Do you know where we are?" You asked, glimpsing the bared window near the ceiling.

"A shipping yard, I believe. I hear the boats coming and going."

You nodded, standing up, "how long have you both been here?" 

"Maria has been here two weeks. One of the men, he likes to.... use her. I have been here a little over a week."

Heavy foot falls came down the hall and the little girl squeaked and cried out in her native tongue you couldn't understand.

The elder girl held the younger one tighter and rocked her, running her fingers through her dirty hair.

"She says the White Demon is coming for her soon. It has been two days."

"Listen girls, I am going to get you out if here. Return you to your families. Everything will be okay. I won't let anyone else hurt you." You said, crouching down by the girls.

The little girl cried harder as the teen relayed your message. The metal door flung open and you turned quickly, shielding the girls behind you.

"You, whore. Come. Now. The boss wants a word." A man said, grabbing your arm in a painful grip.

He half drug you from the room and down a dark hallway.

 _'Ramsay. Please hurry!'_ You thought, trying to take in the building around you as you were thrown into a chair.

Quickly two men tied you up and stepped back into the shadows.

"Who are you?" Came a cold voice.

"Well, I was a woman on vacation before your men so kindly ruined that for me." You said coldly, struggling against your restraints.

"A sharp tongue. I like that. Maybe I will remove it for you." The voice laughed.

The man stepped from the shadows. He was broad and covered in scars. He had a psychotic look about him. More menacing even than your husband. Where was he anyways?!

"If you touch me you will regret it." You spat, holding your head high as the man drew closer.

He laughed loudly, bending down to eye level with you. He grabbed your face in his hand, looking you over.

On his neck you saw a tattoo of an evil looking grey squid, that matched his cold grey eyes. 

"What do you want?" You asked, calmly.

"Same thing everyone else in this room wants. Once I'm done with you, they'll all take their turn. Then it's on the boat with you and sold to the highest bidder." He said releasing you and standing up.

"No. You will not touch me." You growled, spitting at the man.

He let out another chilling laugh, stepped into you, and struck you across the face with the back of his hand.

You swallowed the cry and felt the warm blood well on your lip.

"You are a very dead man!" You screamed at him, struggling again to free yourself.  _'Come on Rams! Where the fuck are you?!'_

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, running your tongue along your bloodied lip.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but a commotion outside the door stopped him.

He turned to a man, "get me out of here!" He hissed, grabbing a gun from his nearest grunt, and shoving through another door.

Moments later, in a rain of bullets, entered Ramsay, Ben, Damon, Matt, Oberyn, and Trystane.

The gunfire was short lived and only two of the men were left alive after Ramsay and the Boys took care of them.

Ben and Damon grabbed them up and Ramsay turned to you. He kneeled down, pulling his knife and cutting the ropes away.

He ran his eyes over your face and gently took your bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and tonguing the cut on your lip until the blood was gone.

"Who did this?" He murmured against your lips as you wrapped your arms around him and sobbed into his mouth. 

Any and all braveness gone from you now, as exhaustion took over.

"He... He escaped through that other door. I never caught his name." You cried.

"Well, we will just have to find out, huh? Sit. Stay. Be a good girl." He whispered, pulling your arms from him as he stood up straight, turning to the two men who were now bound and laying on the floor.

"Which one of you knows the most?" Ramsay asked, in a voice of complete calm as if trying to engage in a friendly conversation.

Neither of the men said anything.

"I will ask, one more time. Which of you knows the most?" Ramsay said, turning his gun on each man.

One man began to babble incoherent words.

"He says none of them knew anything. The boss changed them all out and never kept men here long." Oberyn said, looking between captives and Ramsay.

You watched Ramsay heave a sigh and roll his shoulders.

"Let's see who the squealing liar is." Ramsay said, shooting both men in the knee.

Both men cried out and began to speak fast. Ramsay turned back to you.

"How much did you hear?" 

"Nothing really. I was thrown in a room. At the end of the hall. There are two girls. They are both very frightened. Please, send someone to get them out of here." You said, voice cracking.

"I'll go." Trystane said, tucking his gun away. 

"Ben, go with." Ramsay ordered, turning back to Oberyn.

"They say they are new. They have only been here a few days and tonight was the first time either met their boss."

"How unfortunate for them. Damon, find them a couple chairs." Ramsay said, exchanging his gun for his knife. "Kid, find me something long and hard. Wrench, bat, crow bar. Whatever."

Damon left the room and Matt searched shelves, boxes, and drawers, finding a jack wrench.

Ramsay shrugged out of his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and lit a cigarette, before holding his hand out to Matt.

"Oberyn be so kind as to help this one up."

Matt placed the hunk of metal in Ramsay's hand and you were afraid to watch as Ramsay twirled it in his hand and moments later you heard it come into contact with flesh.

It made your stomach turn over and you swallowed the hot bile in the back of your throat, turning in your chair to look away completely.

"Who do you work for?" Ramsay asked, rocking on his heels and pulling the jack back to swing again.

The man spit out a mouthful of blood and teeth at Ramsay's feet but said nothing.

"Have it your way. Matt, kill the other, he knows nothing." Ramsay said, swinging again.

You chanced a glance as Matt pulled his gun and pointed it at the man still on the ground.

"Actually. Wait. Let's play a game. Do you both like games? I love games. I have a perfect game." Ramsay said, catching Matt's arm.

Damon returned, dragging two chairs rather noisily behind him.

"Oh good. Now we can really play. Help them in their chairs." Ramsay chuckled, dropping the jack wrench with a loud clatter.

He walked back over to you and kneeled down again.

"Are you okay? Wanna play a game with me?" He said, grabbing your hand and placing a kiss to the top of your hand.

"I'd really rather not, please baby." You managed to get out.

"Alright, baby girl. Sit tight." He shrugged, placing a kiss on your cheek as he stood again and returned to the two men, now seated in their chairs.

The mostly uninjured man cast around wildly, as if looking for a way out. This made Ramsay laugh. It was the coldest, most merciless laugh you had ever heard.

Like watching a car crash you couldn't tear your eyes from your husband.

"Last and final chance, gentlemen." He said, holding up a finger. "Which of you knows the most?"

Tense silence.

"You know, Oberyn, I love when they want to play my games." Ramsay chuckled, pulling a gun.

An old six shot pistol.

Ramsay dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, watching the two men sitting before him.

"This was my first gun. Family heirloom. Been in the family... oh... about one hundred and fifty years or so. It wasn't supposed to go to me. It was my older brother's. But you see, he passed it to me as a peace offering." Ramsay said, holding the gun out and examining it.

"When I was about nine, my loving father wanted to take his two sons on a trip. A stupid fucking deep sea fishing trip, of all things. Well that was right up Dom's alley. He liked that kind of shit." Ramsay walked behind the two men and clapped one on the shoulder.

"And he gets this hilarious fucking idea to scare me. Well, like I said, I was about nine. Mostly innocent. Had even kind of looked up to Dom. He says 'Ramsay! Come check this out! I think I caught a shark!' So I left my side of this stupid boat and go to see what my brother is going on about. He goes 'lean forward, bro. Look closer.' So my dumbass does, and know what happens when I leaned forward far enough? Go on, guess."

Still, neither man spoke, but you could see the sweat glistening on their faces and necks.

"The motherfucker pushes me overboard. I almost drown that day. He knew I couldn't fucking swim. But you know what? I learned how to swim that day. Know who gets in trouble? Well it wasn't perfect fucking Domeric pussyass Bolton. Oh no. It was the imperfect, mistake Ramsay!" 

You watched the anger rise in his face as his words grew louder and angrier.

Ramsay took a step back and laughed bitterly, "so for my fifteenth birthday Dom gives me this gun. Says he hoped that someday I would forgive him, he hadn't meant any harm. The thought that I couldn't swim never occurred to him until after he had pushed me over. I gripped this fucking gun so tight it was like it became apart of me. I wanted to shoot him point blank, right there." He pressed the barrel to the temple of the most injured man.

Ramsay sighed, "but I didn't. But karma, they say she is a bitch. Know what? My brother is dead, and I know how to swim."

You watched your husband closely. Was this story true? Would you ever know?

"So, how about that game? Here are the rules..." Ramsay said, clearing his throat and pushing all six bullets out. He let five of them fall to the ground, returning a single bullet to the gun. He walked back around to face the two men.

He held it out to Damon who gave the cylinder a spin as if spinning a wheel. Ramsay clicked it in place and looked down at his two victims.

"I will ask you a question. If you do not answer or lie to me, I pull the trigger. We will take it in turns. Ready?" He pointed the gun at the bleeding man, "Who do you work for?"

Ramsay glanced down at his watch, waiting on the man to speak. But the man did not.

Ramsay pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"Here, I'll play with you. How about that? Like to gamble? I rather enjoy it. I'm really a genius at numbers." Ramsay chuckled, turning the gun on himself.

You screamed as he pulled the trigger. But, another empty chamber. What the hell was wrong with this man?! Who had you married?!

The shock was too much for you, and everything went fuzzy and dark.

You awoke with a gasp and sat up quickly. The sky was turning a steely grey and pink. You glanced around. Ramsay passed out beside you.

You fell back into the bed with a deep sigh as Ramsay wrapped his arm tightly around you.

"Rams." You whispered, poking him on the arm.

"Hm?" He hummed, sleepily. 

"Wh... What happened?" You asked.

"Shhh... we will talk about it later baby doll. Now, sleep." He muttered, moving his hand to your stomach and stroking softly with his fingers.

You closed your eyes and let his soft touch lull you back to sleep.

 


	33. This is why we can't have nice things

"So?" You asked, staring at the ceiling. You didn't want to move. Everything hurt. Like you had just spent a week straight running.

"His name is Euron Greyjoy. They call him the Reaper or some stupid shit. He's a bit of a loose cannon. Does his own thing. I've got men scouring emails and phone lines to see who we can tie him to. So far nothing. No encrypted messages to any of the big names as far as my hackers can find. Maybe he is working solo. I don't know. But now I have two Greyjoy's on my list to find." Ramsay said, pulling you into him.

You rested your head on his chest and sighed. "Please don't ever make me do that again."

He chuckled and kissed the top of your head, "No? You did a wonderful job, though."

You rolled your eyes, thankful he couldn't see.

"What of those two girls?" You asked, with a grimace as you rolled your whole body closer to your husband.

"Oberyn brought them back here. Cleaned 'em up, fed 'em, let them rest. Probably ask them a few more questions and then return them to their families. Good for them. Makes their common people see them taking action against the terror. Builds more trust. More hope. Whatever. Brings in more profit and information."

You laid there listening to him talk, trying to ignore the dull ache of your muscles as he ran his hand along your back.

"When was your last tetanus shot?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh... I don't know? Been seven.. eight years? I got my last one before I started college. Mom insisted." You said, suddenly very aware of your cut foot.

"Good."

"Why did they take my shoes?" 

Ramsay huffed in false amusement, "to make sure you couldn't escape. Or at least not get very far."

"I hate them. I hate this game. It's so fucking violent." You sighed.

"That it is. But you're doing just fine."

"When are we going home?" 

"Tomorrow night."

"Good."

"Thought you loved it here?"

"I do. But I miss our bed. I miss the girls."

You laid in silence for awhile. Mini vacation had gone from wonderful and relaxing to straight exhausting and trouble. You knew better than to of thought this would of been a 'fun' trip.

"Go soak up some sun and relax, baby doll. I need to speak with the Martell brothers and get the boys ready for departure this afternoon." Ramsay finally said, getting out of bed.

You simply sighed again and rolled flat on your back, staring again at the ceiling.

You blindly watched Ramsay dress and leave before finally mustering the willpower to get up yourself. 

You sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled your foot up to your knee to examine it. Ramsay must have seen to your foot when he got you back here. The cut wasn't deep or an angry red. But it still hurt, with a small, deep, annoying sting.

You gingerly put weight on your foot and found that if you spread the weight evenly it didn't hurt to stand, or walk.

You ran into Tyene as you entered the bottom floor of the house.

"Hungry? I was just about to come up and ask if you needed anything." She said, looking you over.

"Something to eat would be great." You admitted with a small smile.

Tyene grabbed your hand and led you to the kitchen and sat you at a table.

"So, what happened?" She asked, pushing a bowl of fruit toward you and setting down a glass of juice.

You shrugged, grabbing a guava and star fruit; examining them both closely.

"Not much to say."

"Mmmm." Tyene hummed, crossing her arms and examining you closely with a raised brow, clearly taking in the bruise on your cheek.

"Really. Found the men, and came back."

Tyene snorted, "Okay, (y/n). But it's not healthy to hold it all in. You'd feel better if you talked about it."

You set the fruits down and sighed, "No. I'm good. Nothing worth talking about. Beach later?"

"Sure thing. Just lemme know when you're ready. Enjoy breakfast." Tyene said, leaving you alone.

You silently ate breakfast and soon found yourself sitting on the balcony in your room. You had dressed to go to the beach, but found you were just too tired. Ypur aching body had eased a bit, but damn were you exhausted.

You stared out at the beach, watching Tyene and Matt laugh, having a good time. How could they be so damn happy and carefree? They were both in this too. Tyene used her body to make men talk and obtain information. Matt sold drugs and killed people, as of last night anyways. Both of them weren't even old enough to legally drink, and there they were, criminals and murderers, laughing and carrying on in the sand.

It made you grin, remembering when Ramsay had first introduced you to the Boys. 

_'Doll, these are my men. The Bastard's Boys.'_

He had pulled you into his lap after you set down another round of drinks. You had been in semi-casual, and yet very serious relationship with Ramsay for five weeks. He had gone above and beyond to charm you. Never pressured you into anything. Always picked up the tab. Bought you flowers. Opened doors for you. Took you to dinner every Saturday night. And Wednesdays, for whatever reason. He seemed to like Wednesdays. He never made you feel like you had to give him anything, and it surprised you when you were the one who pulled him into the backroom of the bar and stripped your clothing. That wasn't you. But something about him had made it just so easy to be yourself. 

_'Oh. That's a funny name for a group.'_

Ramsay had laughed and gave you a look as if you were stupid. But it had meant nothing to you. You didn't keep up with the news in the city. Mafia families and street gangs had meant nothing to you. When you continued to give him a confused, blank look he dropped the laugh, took your hand, and lead you from the bar.

_'The Bastard's Boys? Do you not know us?'_

_'Uh, no?'_

_'Sweetheart, do you live under a rock? My last name is Bolton.'_

_'Like the gun company?'_

_'Yes. My father owns it. Then it will go to my brother.'_

You had fixed him with a long look, trying to place all the pieces together.

_'So what's that have to do with your friends?'_

_'Friends? They aren't my friends. I could care less about any of them. They work for me. The Rampant Lions, War Stags, Red Kings... ring any bells?'_

_'Oh, yeah. I remember a few years ago, when we were kids, there was some drama between a couple mafia families.... wait a minute.... are you...? You don't look like a professional criminal?'_

If Ramsay had ever laughed a real, genuine laugh, it had to of been then. It was heavenly and his eyes sparkled in pure, innocent amusement. That was the moment you knew you loved him, as odd as the situation was.

 _'I suppose that means I am good at my job_ _then_.'

"What are you doing in here?" Ramsay asked behind you, squeezing your shoulders and bringing you back from your thoughts.

You gave a small shrug, "Just never really got around to doing anything. I'm just tired, baby." 

"Still mad at me?" He asked, releasing you and leaning against the rail, crossing his arms, and looking you over.

You shrugged again, "No. I was never mad to begin with, baby."

"Do you understand why I did what I did?"

"To punish me." You said quietly, turning your gaze back out to the ocean.

"But do you know  _why_?"

You turned your eyes to him, "Because I didn't listen."

Wow, you felt like a child after being scolded for breaking a window.

He smirked, "I put you in the situation I did for many reasons. To punish you. To show you how easy you have it. To show you the game we play. To show you that you are one of us. To show you that you are a Bolton, and not just in name. I told you, I have a lot of work left to do with you. But I meant that you are becoming a god. And now you are a step closer."

You chewed your lip, watching him. You understood him no better, but gave a nod anyways. "Was your little story last night, true?"

"What do you think?" He asked, turning his back to you and lighting a cigarette.

"I don't know. I'm torn. I want to say yes, just because I felt the anger. But I want to say no, because you hated your childhood, so why would you open those wounds?"

"So?"

"Yes?"

He turned back to you, his wicked smirk in place and gave you a wink.

You rolled your eyes and rose from the chair, stepping into him, and wrapping your arms around his middle. Again, the thought to tell him about his father's threat to you crept up and again you beat the words back down as you closed your eyes and inhaled him deeply.

"You learned your lesson?"

"Yes, daddy." You said quietly, burying your face in his shirt.

"No more urges to piss me off or push me over the edge?" He said, flicking his half smoked cigarette off the balcony.

"No. I wasn't even trying to to begin with!" You said, getting defensive.

He wrapped his arms tightly around you with a laugh. 

"Get off." You huffed, struggling against him, annoyed you rose to his bait.

This only made him laugh again and tighten his grip.

"You'll hurt your child." You warned, biting him on the collar bone.

"Hush, woman." he chuckled, scooping you up and biting at your neck.

"No! The beast finally got me!" You shrieked, going limp in his arms and throwing your head back, suppressing the giggles as you tried to remain 'dead', pulling a face.

"Excuse me? It was  _you_ who bit me first!" He chortled, biting at your exposed neck again. 

You grinned, letting a small moan escape you as his biting turned into sensual nips and kisses.

"Don't stop." You whispered, swallowing hard as he carried you from the balcony to the bed.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." He murmured in your ear as he took your ear lobe between his teeth.

His hot breath in your ear gave you chills as you worked his shirt up over his body.

He straddled you, and pulled his shirt off as you undid his belt buckle and pants button, slowly pulling his zipper down and running your finger along his waist line.

You looked up at him and gave a mischievous grin. He raised his brows at you.

"Yes?" 

"Get off, please." You said politely, batting your lashes.

You sat up on the edge of the bed, and took him in. Half naked and ready to go.

"Belt." You said, holding your hand out.

Slowly, he slid his belt from his pants and placed it in your open palm. 

You stood, applying pressure to your foot, making sure it didn't hurt too badly.

You stepped into your husband and yanked his pants down, and caught his lips in a quick kiss.

You walked to the door, and placed your hand on the knob. 

"Want to play a game?" You asked, toying with the lock.

"Sure?" He said, watching you closely.

You wrenched the door open and stepped out into the hall. He looked slightly thunderstruck as confusion set in.

You grinned broadly, savoring the image of you being the one to catch him off guard.

"Tag. You're it." You shouted, running down the hall way. Belt in one hand, and your billowing dress scrunched up in the other as you quickly ran down the stairs.

You looked back as you slipped through the door to the patio, seeing an empty stairwell behind you.

You probably sounded like a maniac as you laughed gleefully, running across the patio toward the beach. You ignored the looks on the Martell's faces as you ran past.

You rounded the corner where Ramsay caught you by the hand and pulled you into him.

You lost your footing, falling into him completely, breathing hard and still laughing, slapping him with the belt before he wrestled it from you.

" _Now_ the beast has got you." He growled huskily in your ear, grabbing you up and slinging you over his shoulder.

"Careful. The baby." You said through heavy breathing, pulling your hair to one side and shifting your weight, wrapping your legs around his waist.

"I can't believe you did that." He chuckled, holding you tightly and walking back across the patio.

"I honestly didn't expect you to catch me with your pants down." You giggled back.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat. Or get outside. Whatever country-ism would be appropriate to say." He said, nodding at the people on the patio as he walked past.

You gave a shy grin and small wave as you entered the house over Ramsay's shoulder.

You saw Myrcella lean into Trystane to whisper in his ear, both grinning broadly.

Ramsay set you down gently as he closed the door behind him.

He gave you one lust filled look before all but attacking you, as he pulled your clothes from you and pushed you into the bed.

You kissed him back, needingly and let your hands wander his body.

He pulled away from you, casting his gaze around the room.

"I find that ties work wonderfully when away from home." You whispered as if reading his mind.

"You know me too well." He smirked, crossing the room to retrieve a tie and shed his remaining clothing.

"Hurt me, daddy." You sighed, closing your eyes and relaxing into the bed as he grabbed your wrists and pulled them above your head.

"And what kind of hurt does my baby girl need?" He purred, tightening the tie around your wrists and kissing along your jaw. 

"Something that shows me who I belong to." You hummed.

"How much freedom does that give me without hurting my child?" He asked, very uncharacteristically. 

You scoffed, "oh  _now_ you are concerned for your child's saftey?"

You kneed him in the stomach. You heard him give a small grunt of discomfort and didn't even have the time to open your eyes before he gripped your hair painfully hard and rammed into you.

You let a hiss of pain escape you, as the burning sensation shot through you. You felt guilty for wanting to feel it again. Something about it so arousing and primal.

His grip in your hair tightened, as he brought his other hand to your bound wrists to keep you from moving as he moved forcefully in you again.

A deep moan escaped you as you tried to pull your wrists from his grip and arched you back.

"Harder baby." You panted, still struggling to get free of his grip. All you wanted was to grab at every part of him you could.

He made a noise in the back of his throat, but his next movement was soft.

You groaned in protest, "I said harder, you bastard." 

"Look at me." He growled.

You opened you eyes and took in his flushed face.

"I can't, baby girl. So let me make you feel good."

"And why can't you?" You demanded, pushing your hips into his.

"I will not jeopardize my child's well being. No. Don't look at me like that." He gave you a hard look as you pouted and bat your lashes.

"Please, daddy? I want you to."

"Baby girl, I know. Believe me I know. I want to tear you up so badly... but, I promise once you have this child you will be fucked harder than you could even believe. I will make you scream and beg. And I cannot wait to hear it. But for now, relax. If you need pain, hurt me." He said gently, leaning in to kiss you.

"Ramsay Bolton. You will fuck me how I tell you to fuck me. You may be a beast. A mad dog. But I am a god, remember? I am a fucking queen." You hissed, biting his bottom lip until you tasted blood.

He moaned into your mouth, pushing his hips into yours.

You released his lip, pushing your head back into the bed, and heaving a deep sigh as you pushed your hips into his again.

Your core was burning and filling up fast with the hot tingle of your orgasm as he continued to rock his hips into yours and biting aggressively at your neck.

You found a firm, steady pace with him as you both panted and moaned out incoherent nothings.

"Baby..." You whimpered, body tense and quaking as you tried again to pull your wrists away from him.

"Shh, baby girl." He panted, arms beginning to tremble as he held himself up.

He pressed his sweaty forehead to yours, taking you bottom lip between his teeth and biting gently as your breath caught and high washed over you.

You arched your back, holding back the loud moan as you relaxed your body.

He gave a small laugh and fell into you, biting down lightly on your neck, as he met his release upon one last thrust. 

You both laid there, chests clashing with one another until his weight became uncomfortable and you gave a small push.

He rolled off of you with a sigh, and you laced your fingers in his.

"Remember when you said that if I did my job you were at my command?" You spoke, toying with his hand.

"I do." He said slowly.

"I want two things." You said, pushing yourself up on your elbow and looking down at him.

"Only two?" He asked, looking up at you and bringing his hand to your face to stroke your lightly bruised cheek and lip.

"I want you to replace every pair of underwear you took from me. And, I want to kill Euron Greyjoy." You said, a bit more emotionally than you had intended.

He gave you a long look and let a grin form.

"Which one of us is the psycho again? I think I have forgotten today." He chuckled, leaning up to kiss you.

"Still you. I just want revenge." You grinned, kissing him back.

"Revenge turns into madness, baby doll." He replied. 

"Then Queen of Madness, I shall be."

He smirked, "as for your damn underwear, how many annoying pieces of lace and ribbon am I buying?"

You sat up completely and shrugged, "Dunno. You're the math genius. Not me."

As you stood up Ramsay's phone rang.

You gave him a look and he sighed, "back pocket."

You snatched up his pants and pulled his phone out. You saw the name when you handed it over:  _Father_

He frowned deeply, hit answer, speaker and dropped the phone on his chest.

"Yes, father?"

 _"We need to have a meeting. Tonight."_ Roose Bolton's voice said very curtly.

"Afraid I can't make that happen tonight." Ramsay replied, in almost a bored, unconcerned voice, biting at a nail.

You sat back on the edge of the bed, and he ran his other hand across your lower back.

 _"Is that so? Why not?"_ Roose said very dangerously. 

"I'm out of the country. Brought the wife on vacation before our child is born. Won't be back until tomorrow night at the least." Ramsay said airily, still chewing on his nail.

 _"You will be back tonight and be straight here."_ Roose hissed before the line hung up.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and looked at you, "guess you better go tell your girls. I'll pack, and I guess we can catch the flight back with the Boys. Sorry baby girl."

You gave a small shrug and half smile, "it's okay baby. I'm ready to go home anyways."

You dressed comfortably and found the Martell family in a den, the two girls from the night before both with them.

They both looked very different now that they were bathed and clothed. Both very pretty with their big brown eyes, dark hair, and tanned skin.

The little girl immediately ran to you and grabbed your hand, pulling slightly for you to kneel. When you did she ran a finger over your bruised cheek and busted lip. You saw the tears well and she hugged you tightly, mumbling in words you could understand.

Obella stood behind the girl and gave you a small smile, "she says thank you. She knew the Lord would send an angel to protect her and free them. And she is sorry the White Demon hurt you and got away."

You hugged the girl back, "tell her that he will pay for what he did ten fold. I will make him suffer more than she has, and he will never hurt anyone else." 

The little girl clung to you tighter and heaved a sob as Obella relayed your message.

It made you emotional.

Finally the girl released you and you stood up, clearing your throat.

"Unfortunately, work calls and we will be leaving today instead of tomorrow. I have had a wonderful time, and cannot that you enough for welcoming us here as if we were family. I will see you all back home." You said with a smile, turning to Doran, "Thank you again for everything, and I am honored to be doing buisness with this wonderful family."

"It has been our pleasure, Mrs. Bolton. I am sorry your stay has been cut short. Be safe and keep an eye on my nieces once they return." Doran said, holding out his hand. 

You shook it and gave everyone else hugs as Ramsay entered with Ben, Damon, and Matt. 

×××

"I'm going to ask you ladies to keep the damn giggling to a fucking minimum. I am not drunk enough for this shit." Ramsay hissed at you and Matt, who had been laughing and carrying on for most of the flight.

You saw Ben and Damon exchange quick, sly smirks.

"Of course. Sorry baby. I just didn't know how funny the kid was." You said kindly, lacing your hand in your husband's.

"Yes. Fucking hilarious." Ramsay huffed, squeezing your hand.

"Lighten up baby. We only have like thirty minutes left."

"No. You have like thirty minutes left. I still have to go to the fucking Fort." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can come with, if that would help?" You said, offering a smile.

"No. You will go home. Matt and Alyn will take you."

 

Ramsay gave you a quick kiss before he handed you the house key and pulling his helmet on.

"Do be careful. And hurry home." You said, watching Ramsay climb on his bike.

Matt helped you into Alyn's car, and took his seat beside you as Alyn climbed in the front. 

"Enjoy your vacation?" Alyn asked.

"Well, as always, everything about it was... unexpected." You said with a small grin.

Alyn chuckled, "don't know how you do it, to be honest. Ramsay makes me fucking tired. Got me doing all kinds of shit. It's amazing I'm even still alive."

"I understand. How are the girls?" You said, rubbing an eye.

"Miss you both like crazy. They both tried to eat me this morning when I went to feed them. Absolute monsters they are." 

"Oh come on, they aren't that bad. They're sweethearts." You said, rolling your eyes.

Alyn snorted. You glanced over at Matt who was staring blankly out the window.

Darkness was falling as Alyn parked on the curb.

You were so glad to see home and you were about to throw the car door open when Alyn stopped you.

"No. Do not. Something isn't right." Alyn said, shifting in his seat to pull his gun. "Come on, kid. Let's go." 

Both Matt and Alyn crept around the back of the house. You sat in the car, watching.

Nothing looked wrong? Just a dark, empty house.

No. That was the problem. Your house was never dark. Ramsay made a point of always leaving a light on. You didn't know why. Sometimes a lamp in the living room, or the light above the sink in the kitchen.

You sat in silence, clutching your purse, suddenly wishing you had  _Ice Cream_ , but you had left it under the bed, not wanting to bring it to the doctor's office.

A few moments later you saw a light flip on and then the porch light. Matt stepped out the door looking rather sullen. He opened your door and helped you out.

"What's wrong?" You asked, pulling your coat around you to keep the cold out.

Matt shook his head, unable to say anything.

You stepped through the front door and the air left you.

Everything in your house seemed to be broken, and smelled strongly of gasoline.

But your heart shattered as you saw both your dogs dead. Both beheaded and gutted. The word  _BASTARD_ written crudely in red across the wall.

"Wha... what...?" You choked, unable to get anymore out as you pulled your phone from your purse.

Would Ramsay be able to answer? He wouldn't be at his father's yet.

"(Y/n), we need to go. We have to get you to a safe house." Alyn said, sweeping through the house.

"My dogs." You said quietly. "WHO KILLED MY DOGS?!" You shouted, voice trembling.

Anger boiled under your skin as you clenched your fists.

"(Y/n), we have to go. Whoever did this, isn't far. They didn't finish. You smell that? They're waiting to set a blaze. We have to go. Now." Alyn said, shoving your gun in your hand.

You gripped it tightly, throat tight, chest full of fire. 

"Where will we go?" You asked, finally tearing your eyes away from your dogs, watching Alyn take multiple pictures with his phone.

"We will go to Ben's until Ramsay gives further instructions." Alyn said, leading both you and Matt outside and back to the car.

"Where's the Nova?" You asked.

Alyn shook his head, opening your door.

"Its trashed. As well as your Mustang, and the Jeep is at the shop. Boss asked me to bring it in this morning after feeding the dogs and letting them out." Alyn said, with a slightly sympathetic look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for the badass comments and everything else! Love you guys! (Sorry I was a couple days lazy in posting a filler chap. Had a ton of homework, then decided, unwillingly, to get sick. BOO!)


	34. Married to the Noise

You said nothing as you took a seat on the couch in Ben's living room. Kaden hugged you tight and Liz sat next to you, running her hand over you back.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

You opened you mouth but no words came out. You rested your head on her shoulder and sniffed the tears back.

"My dogs, Liz. Why? What did they achieve by killing my girls?" You finally got out, bottom lip trembling.

"I know, hon. We will find them. Ramsay won't rest until he finds whoever did this." Liz said softly, running her hand harder over your back, in a very motherly fashion. 

"Aunt (y/n)? What happened to your cheek?" Kaden asked quietly, cramming himself between you and the arm of the couch.

You brought your hand to your cheek, trying to come up with a lie. But nothing seemed good enough.

"A bad man." You said finally, with a deep sigh. 

"Did he go to jail?" Kaden asked.

Liz hissed at Kaden in her native tongue and Kaden dropped his head. 

"Yes, mama." He said, staring at his lap.

You slumped your shoulders and hugged Kaden, "don't worry about me. Uncle Ramsay kept me safe, and the bad man will be... in jail soon." 

Ben handed you a bottle of water as he, Alyn, Damon, and Matt all took seats and opened beers.

"Did... did Ramsay go alone?" You asked.

Ben nodded, "yup. Figured he'd get in and out quicker if it was just him.'

You frowned, "Who was supposed to be watching the house tonight?" 

Damon shrugged, "none of the Boys. It was a  Kings man I believe. Ramsay gives us all a break every once in awhile, and fills in spots with his father's men."

"Can you find out who?" You asked, trying to make sense of it.

Damon shrugged again as a knock came on the door, "I'm sure I can."

Ben answered the door, it was Charlotte. 

"Has anyone gotten ahold of my husband yet?" 

"Not yet. But be prepared for the explosion when he gets my messages." Alyn sighed, downing his beer. 

"What I don't get is why they went through the trouble of destroying the place and writing a message on the wall if they was just gunna blow it up?" Matt spoke as Liz led Kaden from the room to get him ready for bed. Ben followed her, trying to take over, as she wasn't really supposed to be exerting herself while going through cancer treatment.

"Because it was just a threat. A show of power." You said slowly, standing up to pace. "Damon, how long have you and Ramsay known each other?"

"Twenty-two years." Damon said, handing Charlotte a beer.

"So you would know about Ramsay and Roose?"

Damon shifted uncomfortably and nodded, "yes. I know a few things. Things I will take to the grave."

You grinned at his dedication, or fear; whatever, "I'm not asking you to tell me anything. But you can confirm they hate each other?"

"I don't know if I would call it hate. I mean regardless, they are father and son. They loath each other, for sure, but what you're getting at... that's basically treason." He said quickly.

Hm. He wasn't as stupid as you thought. 

"Look around Damon! It's not treason if it's true!" You said, recounting the last month of trouble. 

"Discuss it with Ramsay then, see what he thinks. Let me know how that goes."

You gave him a sour look and heaved an irritable sigh, throwing yourself back into the couch.

What would Ramsay say? Would he be on the same page with you? Would he dismiss what you said? Was it even Roose who destroyed your house? You'd have to find out more and have a solid foundation before you spoke to your husband. 

 

Liz brought you a blanket as you curled up on the couch, waiting to hear from Ramsay. You were starting to get worried. Why had he not gotten in touch with anyone?

"Want something to eat or drink?" Liz asked, with a yawn.

You shook your head, "No. I'm okay. Go on to bed. You have a doctor's appointment in the morning." 

Liz gave a sigh but didn't argue as she nodded and turned to leave. She broke into what sounded like a very painful coughing fit as she made her way down the hall.

Ben watched his wife disappear down the hall with much sadness, "she's been battling that cough for a week and it only seems to be getting worse."

You laid there, staring blankly at the TV as the Boys exchanged bullshit conversations and you silently panicked because you still hadn't heard from Ramsay.

That wasn't like him. Not at all.

You worried yourself into an uneasy sleep on the couch. You almost screamed when someone sat down beside you, heavily, the cold of the night pouring off them.

Ramsay.

He gave you a quick look over and then looked between Alyn and Damon.

"Well?" Ramsay said, setting his helmet on the floor and shedding his cold jacket.

"No idea, boss. I had been to your house three times today. Early this morning to let the dogs out and feed them, then again around one, and finally about four to pick up the Jeep. Nothing was out of place. I checked everything. But, there was no forced entry. Not at the front or back doors. It's got to be someone who knows you and your habits." Alyn said, running his hand over his chin, thinking.

"All of you are to be on high alert. One of you will be next. Give me two days and I will have us a safe house set up that no one but the people in this room will know about. For tonight... I'll just rent a room at the Hilton on the river or something. Matt, you'll stay next door. Once I get the wife settled, Damon, Alyn, you two are coming with me to see what we can see." Ramsay said, leaning back into the couch and running his hand along your leg under the cover.

×××

"Please don't be long. I've already silently cried over you like three times." You said as Ramsay handed you the hotel key card.

He leaned forward and kissed your forehead, "I'll be back as quick as I can. You won't have to bury me."

"Promise? You said, grabbing at his hand as he turned to leave.

He pulled his hand back, gave you a wink, and left.

You sunk down on the edge of the bed and tried to hold back the tears. This had to be the worst 24 hours ever. You'd been kidnapped, tied to a chair and threatened, passed out because you couldn't watch your husband be the psycho he truly was, get bossed around and told to be home by your cranky ass father in law, and then come home to find your house destroyed and dogs gutted. And Ramsay was acting way too damn calm.

You decided to take a long, hot shower. Maybe it would help ease the tension in your mind.

You wrapped the towel around you tightly and returned to the bed, where you sat on top of the blankets, heater blasting in the corner, and flipped through the TV channels. You heard your phone buzz across the room.

_[Rams: tell the kid what you want to eat and I'll have him go get it real quick.]_

_[You: I'm really not hungry baby.]_

_[Rams: you will eat. I will know. Behave baby girl. I'll be there soon. I love you.]_

_[You: fine. I love you too.]_

You picked up the hotel phone and called Matt's room. He answered rather awkwardly.

"Hey, it's only eleven fifteen and the pizza shop on the corner doesn't close 'til midnight. What kind of pizza do you want? They deliver so you don't have to worry about trying to get food and the impossible mission of keeping tabs on me, that I'm sure my husband set you up with."

" _Whatever you want to order is fine. As long as it doesn't involve pineapples_." 

"Oh come on, pineapples can go on pizza, boy!"

Matt gave a laugh, " _I'm sure. I just can't indulge on the pineapple band wagon. I'm allergic."_

"Hm. But anyways, pizza. Big N O on pineapples. Gotcha." You said hanging up and dialing the pizza parlor from your cellphone.

 

"Do you have like an obsession with pizza?" Ramsay asked, dropping a bag at the foot of the bed with a sigh and grabbing a slice of pizza from the box.

"Well, I do really like pizza. But they delivered and were the only close place open so late on a weeknight." You shrugged, sipping your soda through your straw. As if he had room to talk about obsessive behaviors. Fucking freak.

"You have clothes in the bag. I'm going to take a shower. I'm freezing." Ramsay said, dropping his pizza crust in the box and walking into the bathroom.

You pulled a pair of flannel pants and a tank from the bag, and slid under the covers, missing your bed so very much. You had been so close. 

You said a silent prayer and felt warm sleepiness engulf you, only half aware of what was going on.

You felt Ramsay climb into bed, and relaxed into him as he pulled you into him.

"I'm sorry about all this baby." You whispered in a sleepy voice.

He inhaled your damp hair, pulling you closer. "It's not your fault baby girl. With you being pregnant I should of known it would make us bigger targets than usual."

"Any ideas?" You asked, kissing lightly across his breast.

He gave an irritable growl, "too many. It will be sorted out though. Goodnight, baby girl. I love you."

"Goodnight, my darling. I love you too." You said with a yawn.

×××

You laid there, curled up in the covers watching your husband dress and curse to himself.

"When did you become so cranky in the mornings?" You asked, watching him aggressively button his shirt.

"I'm not  _cranky_." He said, rolling his eyes.

You frowned, sitting up. "Take the day off. Take your shirt off. Take your pants off. Get back in this bed, and sleep. You're exhausted baby. Always going. You aren't eighteen anymore. Or even twenty-three. It's okay to be tired. Whatever you had planned for today... it will still all be there tomorrow. I'm tired of you being a grouch." 

He turned to you completely, annoyance clearly written on his face. But no matter what he said, there was no hiding the fatigue. His usual, chaotic, happy air was dampened and murky. His eyes were dull. He was even paler than usual.

"Please? Just one day. It won't hurt. You need it. You'll feel better. Come on. Come lay down." You said, pulling the blankets back.

"Can't. Too much shit to do, and not enough people worth trusting. Or time." He said, turning his back to you.

You clenched your jaw and narrowed your eyes. Drastic times called for drastic measures, right?

You slid from the bed, crossed the room, grabbed Ramsay's phone from the table, and rummaged in your purse.

"What are you doing?" Ramsay asked, crossing his arms.

You pulled your gun from your purse and held it, steadily (much to your relief), pointed at him, and scrolling through his phone with your other hand.

"You will get back in bed, and you will take a fucking nap, and you will get the fuck over it. I will shoot you." You said, hitting call.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you as you held both gun and phone, the ringing on the other end almost deafening loud as the silence grew.

"You can't kill me like that. Hold it tighter. All the way into the palm. I'd predict that if you pulled the trigger you'd miss me by about a foot and the force of the kick would make you drop the gun." He whispered wickedly, stepping over to his left by about a foot. 

" _Sup boss?"_

"Damon, the boss is incapacitated today. Whatever needs to be done can be done tomorrow." You glanced up at Ramsay, "go on baby, tell him."

An evil smirk began to twitch the corner of his mouth, "Right. I guess we are taking a day off. Set up tighter security and I will see you later."

" _uh, right. Anything else?"_

"No. Nothing at all." Ramsay said, stepping into you, taking both phone and gun, hitting end on the phone screen. "You are a very foolish woman." He whispered.

"Is it foolish or is it dangerous? I've learned from the master of both. You are the most foolish man I have ever seen. But you play the bluff so well and have built such a murderous reputation that nobody questions who you are, Ramsay Bolton." You whispered back, jabbing your finger in his chest.

"Who am I then, baby girl?" He asked, pushing his chest further into your finger. 

You looked up at him, opened your mouth, but closed it again. It was as if all words had left you. The smirk on his face grew and it annoyed you.

"That's what I thought. Now, if I'm supposed to take a fucking nap, close the curtain and turn off the heater. It's way too fucking hot." He said, stepping away from you to return weapon and phone to the table and take his shirt off.

"Its never dark enough." He sighed, burying his head under the pillow, and laying on his stomach.

You threw your leg around his, and gently ran your nails along his back, until you were sure he was asleep.

You laid there in the dim silence for awhile before rolling over and getting comfortable. 

What was it about him that made you feel so bold and yet so... weak? The words you had wanted to say had been at the tip of your tongue, but one look from him sent the words back down. Why? He wasn't really that scary, was he?

At least, not to you. More like he was an insecure guy, who wanted nothing more than for his father to approve of him. To love him.

The thought always made you sad whenever it crossed you. Ramsay would never get that from Roose, no matter how badly he wanted it.

Roose Bolton didn't love anyone or anything. You weren't even sure he had loved Dom. If only there had been no Dom, only Ramsay, how different would it have been?

You hoped Ramsay's hatred for his father would make him a good father. Maybe he loved a little differently, but at least he had emotions. Maybe having a child would change him for the better. Make him more stable. Less likely to engage in psychotic shit. You heaved a deep sigh and held back a laugh. Who were you kidding? Having this child only made Ramsay even more wound and psycho. Oh sure, he cared. Deeply. But, it was obsessive. Just like his love for you. While you were sure it was there, the true love, it was masked by the obsession.

An uneasy sleep washed over you and again your dreamed of graveyards, fire, and screaming.

You awoke with a jerk, sitting up quickly. You looked around to find yourself alone. You scowled.

You looked around for your phone. Gone

You dressed quickly and crossed the hall to bang on Matt's door. No answer.

You took a deep breath, smashing the down button on the elevator pad. It seemed to take forever as you waited on the doors to open. You furiously hit the bottom floor button.

You stormed past the front desk, passing the lobby. You back tracked to find Ramsay and Matt sitting at a table in the corner, playing chess.

You stomped over to the table and opened your mouth but Ramsay held up a finger, never looking at you as he examined the board in front of him. Finally he made his move and looked up at you.

"Yes, baby doll?" He said, rather politely. 

"What are you doing?" You asked, watching Matt.

"Playing a game." Ramsay said, reaching over for a chair and pulling it up next to him.

You sat, glaring at your husband. "You were supposed to be taking a nap."

"I did." He shrugged, gazing at Matt and clearing his throat.

"Quit rushing me man. I've almost got you cornered." Matt muttered, after changing his mind for the third time.

You heaved an irritable sigh, taking Matt's tower and sliding it across the board. "Check."

Both men glanced up at you. You pulled a face and shrugged.

"Bold move." Ramsay chuckled, reaching for a piece.

"One that will kill you if you make that move." You said, glancing around the empty room.

"Olyvar needs to meet with you at the bar. Or are we still avoiding the real world today?" Ramsay said, handing you your phone.

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"And what are you wanting to do?" You asked, taking your phone.

"Well, I have to find out who fucked my house. The trail grows colder every second. So now I have to get the police involved, so they can pick up the trail for me."

"Are we staying here again?" 

"No. Can't afford to stay in the same place for too long." 

"Then where will we go?"

"Working on it. I will drop you off at the bar and then get with you when I have an all clear." 

 

"I'm not riding on that. It's the middle of winter, and I'm pregnant." You said, as Ramsay handed you his helmet.

He fixed you with a look, "You can walk."

You bit your tongue, snatching the helmet and putting it on. He gave you his gloves and climbed on the bike.

You sighed, climbing on behind him and wrapping your arms tightly around his middle.

Even with gloves your hands were painfully numb and your legs felt frozen when Ramsay helped you remove the helmet.

"How are you so calm?" You asked, looking him over.

"Why does it bother you? I promise you don't want to see me lose my shit." He shrugged, leaning in to kiss you as Olyvar pulled into the parking lot.

You kissed his cold lips and handed him his gloves.

"Take her to lunch. It's on me." Ramsay said to Olyvar when he joined you.

Olyvar nodded, glancing at your bruised cheek.

You watched Ramsay leave before turning to Olyvar.

"What the hell has been going on?" He asked, pulling your chin up to look at him full in the face. 

"It wasn't Ramsay. If that's what you're thinking. You know he'd never lay a hand on me. But, don't worry about it. The man responsible will be deader than dead soon. Now, what's up?" You said, glancing at the construction. It seemed to be going along smoothly. Foundation laid, beams being put up. 

It rekindled a fire in your chest.

_Fire._

"Oly, before you answer my other question, tell me... do we know any pyromaniacs?" 

"No? I don't think so. Other than your husband, maybe." Olyvar said, following your gaze to the construction going on. "Anyways, we just had to meet here to sign papers with the contractor."

You nodded, following Olyvar to the contract manger's trailer office. You blindly signed papers, still going over faces, names, and offenses in your mind.

 

"(Y/n), are you okay?" Olyvar asked after the waiter left with your lunch order.

"Fire." You said, thinking you would ask Ramsay to pull profiles later.

"What of it?" Olyvar asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well. It seems to be... a theme? The bar burns. I keep having nightmares about fire and graveyards. I leave home for like three days and come back to my dogs killed and everything drenched in gasoline." You said, picking at your napkin. It was nice to be able to tell someone. You trusted Olyvar the most. Maybe you should make him your advisor. He always gave sound advice.

"You should go talk to a psychic." Olyvar suggested.

You scoffed, but saw that he was serious. You rolled your eyes.

"May as well sell my soul to the devil." 

"Hmmm. Kind of assumed you did when you said 'I do.' Ramsay is no saint." Olyvar shrugged, sipping his drink.

Why was everyone so intent on reminding you that your husband was a "bad" guy?

"Have you worked over Loras and Renly yet?" You asked, picking at your food as the waiter refilled your glass.

"Mm! Interesting story. Renly has gone into hiding. Deep underground. Kind of left Loras high and dry. Poor dear. Anyways, Stannis plans on making a move against the Lannister's before the Baratheon Tyrell wedding." Olyvar said.

"I wonder if Rams knows?" You asked, more to yourself than Olyvar. "Anything else?"

Olyvar shook his head.

You both finished your meal in silence.

"So sorry about your dogs by the way." Olyvar said kindly, as he set his fork down.

You sighed and looked up from your plate, heart stopping.

A young woman was walking across the floor from the bathroom. Her hair had been dyed dark but there was no mistaking her.

You snatched your phone up and snapped several pictures before calling your husband.

 _"Yes, baby girl?"_ Ramsay panted on the other end, screaming and begging in the background.

"Rams. I have eyes on Sansa Stark. With... that jumped up Baelish pedophile." You said quietly, watching Sansa resume her seat at a table at the back of the restaurant. Baelish wrapping his arm around her shoulder and talking animatedly to a group around him.

" _Meet me at the garage. You need the jeep anyways."_

You set your phone back on the table, "give me a ride to the shop." You said, pulling cash from your wallet.

Olyvar nodded, showing you out.

 

"Where's Ramsay?"

"It would probably be best if you just waited for him in his office." Damon said, throwing a pile of clothes in an empty, metal 50 gallon barrel, and striking a match.

"Where is he?" You asked, crossing your arms.

Damon didn't need to answer as the sounds of breaking glass and wood on metal filled the air.

You opened the door to the garage, crossing the bay to the back door. You stood there in the doorway, watching Ramsay destroy the Nova with a baseball bat.

Like your livingroom wall it was painted with the word  _BASTARD._ The body full of bullet holes and the seats torn to shreds.

Watching Ramsay be so destructive made your blood run cold. He didn't stop until he had efficiently damaged every part beyond salvage. You didn't assume him to ever notice you standing there watching him in his fit of rage.

Finally he dropped the bat, sighed deeply, removed his headphones, lit a cigarette, and finally turned to face you.

You had expected him to look like a maniac. But he just looked tired, as he blinked slowly, pulling his phone from his pocket and pausing his music.

"You okay?" You asked, stepping into him and hugging him tight.

"Always." He chuckled, taking a drag and wrapping his arms around you.

"Liar." You whispered.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He laughed. 

"Why? You could of redid her. You built it from nothing." You said, peering around him at the destroyed car.

"I ran out of bodies." He replied simply.

Despite yourself you laughed, stepping back. He raised a brow, letting a grin form as he snorted in amusement.

"You're fucking wild." You said, kissing his cheek.

"Something is different about you." He said, grabbing your face, and kissing you roughly.

"Maybe I'm just tired of pretending like I give a shit about people and their lives." You said, kissing him back.

"No. That's not it. Because that's a lie. You care too much. That makes you foolish, and so very dangerous." He said, dropping his hands to your waist.

You looked up at him, his manic glint back in his eyes.

"Let's kill tonight." He said, grabbing your hand and leading you inside.

"Who and why?" You asked, very taken aback.

"You tell me. It's more fun when it's a surprise. I have a fun game for that." He said, snapping his fingers at Damon as he walked past.

The Boys all followed, to the conference room.

You stood beside your husband as he leaned against the polished table.

"Alright Boys. Get me all the messages in and out of all my father's shit.  _Everything._ Also, get the word out to Robb Stark that I have his sister. And someone find me a fucking Greyjoy!" Ramsay said, glancing at Damon, Alyn, and Matt.

Matt stared at his feet. You noted how much Ramsay was including him on big things. You wondered why?

The three men turned to leave but Ramsay stopped them.

"Meet me at the shit hole, seven. It's been awhile." 

 


	35. Kill4Me

"Is this smart?" You asked, looking at the rundown bar.

It sat perfectly on the corner between the Roses, Lions, and Stags. Nowhere near the Kings or Boys. If things went south, there was no back up readily available. 

"Who cares about smart when you can have fun? You hear all kinds of shit in here. Rowdy folk. Good place to get the scoop on anything you want. Technically not allowed to be here anymore, but I see they've made some staffing changes and new management." Ramsay shrugged, leading you to an empty table as glancing over at the bar.

There you saw a pretty young woman with long, platinum hair. She looked very out of place next to all the other staff members.

"This place is shit." You said, curling your lip in distaste.

"Uh, yeah. That's why the locals call it the shit hole. Full of hookers, bikers, convicts, felons. Shit drugs. Good drugs. Whatever. And yet for as shitty as the place is, plenty of uppity people come here too." Ramsay replied, watching a big, tattooed biker grab all over the blonde girl. 

But she seemed to like it, as she laughed and carried on with him.

"Here's how the game works. Watch these people and pick one. Tell me their story and why they deserve to die." Ramsay said, holding you close in his lap, and taking a beer from Matt, who had just returned to the table.

You leaned back into him, lacing your fingers in his free hand.

"But what if they don't deserve to die?" You asked, looking around.

"We all deserve to die." Ramsay chuckled. 

"Okay, Sweeney Todd." You laughed, he snorted.

"Here, watch. Dame, bloke in the corner. What's up with him?" Your husband said nodding to the end of the bar by the bathrooms, where a very sullen looking man sat.

"Overworked, middle class. Hates everything. Kids too loud. Wife's a fat, nagging bitch. Comes here to get away from his trailer park trash life. Wonders if maybe there's someone else here as lonely as him. Does he deserve to die? Probably. He's already dead inside. Might as well do him a solid." Damon said, examining the man closely.

"See? Now, find someone." Ramsay said, placing a soft kiss to your cheek.

You watched a group of men, savoring Ramsay's touches as he kissed at your neck.

"What did your father want?" You asked, as you watched Damon lead Charlotte out to the dance floor. 

"Don't know honestly. Went over some numbers and shit. But I think it was just to rub it in my face that he's alive, I guess. Says he will be at the twenty week ultrasound." Ramsay shrugged, fingering his empty beer bottle.

You frowned, panic forming in the pit of your stomach.

"Why do you want to tell Stark we have his sister? We don't have his sister." You questioned.

"Hush, you're ruining the game. Hurry up and pick someone." He said with a huffy sigh.

"This game is boring." You said, resting your cheek on your hand, elbow on the edge of the table.

"It is not boring." Ramsay said, rather defensively. 

"Fine. See that guy there in the middle of that group?" You nodded to a group of five men at the middle of the bar. "He has a real hero card. Comes here to rescue drunk women from other dudes just like him. Gets them way too fucking drunk, asks to walk them home, gets them halfway home and they pass the fuck out because he's drugged them. Has his way with them, they never remember, and so off to the next one. He deserves to die because he looks like a fucking douche, his hair is stupid, and I don't like his insecure way about using women."

Ramsay stared at you as you spoke, finally letting his eyes wander to the guy you were talking about.

"Is that so?" He asked, mildly impressed.

"Yes." You shrugged.

He let his wicked grin form, "show me."

You gave him a quick kiss and a smirk, standing abruptly. You slapped him across the face as hard as you could.

"How dare you! Stay the fuck away from me!" You screamed, stomping off and playing up the emotional theatrics until you sat at a table across the room. 

You caught Ramsay's eye, as he rubbed his cheek, looking slightly dazed. He bit back the evil smile, watching the man you had pointed out order a drink and made his way over to you at your empty table.

"You okay? Thought I could bring you a drink. He do that to you?" The man said, setting the glass down and sitting across from you.

You brought your hand to your cheek and dropped your gaze, forcing tears.

"Yes." You lied quietly, sliding your wedding ring off and slipping it in your bra, pretending to adjust your breasts.

"You're too beautiful to be with a scumbag like that. Beautiful things should never be hit, or broken." The man, said brushing a strand of hair from your cheek.

You looked past him to see Ramsay watching closely, eyes blazing as the jealously crept up. You gave him a sly wink and turned your attention back to the man trying to seduce you with bullshit words.

"What's your name?" You asked, not sure if you really wanted to know, seeing as he would be dead before the night was over.

"Viserys. And youself?" He said, flashing a toothy grin.

"(Y/n). New around here?" You replied, looking him over. He dressed a bit... different?

"Yeah, actually. Well, sort of. My sister and I were born here, but some fucked up men stole our lives from us, forcing us to flee the country. But now we have come back to take back what is ours." Viserys said, rather emotionally, slidding into the seat next to you and resting his hand on your leg.

"Right. Good luck with that." You said, getting bored of the man, and suppressing the urge to punch him and his smug look, like he had just won the lottery, angry he was touching you.

Maybe this game was fun, when you weren't required to be sober.

"Do you have someone you can call to pick you up?" He asked, his voice sounding hopeful that you would say no.

Charlotte saved you the answer as she swooped in to rescue you, "hey, sweetie, let's get out of here. Found a couple of cute boys to take us home." 

You looped your arm in hers, thankful for once to actually see her.

She pulled you along, out of the bar and returned you to Ramsay around the corner.

"The fuck was that?" He growled, pulling you into him and placing a harsh kiss to your lips.

"The way you play is boring. So I altered the rules. You told me to show you, and I did. I didn't slap you too hard did I?" You asked cupping his cheek.

"Do it again and I may make you weak in the knees." He purred, kissing along your jaw.

"So, uh... we'll just go grab him up?" Alyn said awkwardly, looking up at the sky.

Ramsay waved his men away, biting down on your neck.

"Baby, stop. Not here. It's cold, and I will not be fucked in the alley like a fucking whore. Not on this side of town anyways." You said, pulling away from your husband.

"You're right. Apologies, baby girl. Besides, you have someone to kill." He nodded, mastering himself and smoothing out your dress.

You pulled your ring from your bra, slid it back on, and laced your hand in his as he led you to the Jeep.

 

"Where are we?" You asked, looking at the abandoned building.

"You know... I've honestly no idea. Used to be a hospital. Maybe an asylum. The sign was torn down years ago. But either way, hospital of some sort." Ramsay said, pushing the door open for you.

You wished you had worn anything other than heels tonight as he made you trek up the hill to this damn place.

"Is this where you kill all your victims?" You asked, glancing around the dark, dirty lobby, squinting to see better.

"Nah. Not all of them." Ramsay replied, pulling his gun and a flashlight.

"What if someone comes up here?" You asked, standing rather close to him as he led the way up a flight of stairs.

He laughed loudly, and it sounded eerily haunting as it echoed in the cold darkness.

"No one will come up here. The folks around think it's haunted. Hear bone chilling screaming and begging. Stupid fucking twats. Haunted. Ha." 

You nodded, looking around. Ramsay disappeared through a door and you were startled to not find him in the room when you entered. You stood stock still, confused.

"Coming?" He asked, behind You.

You turned quickly, with a gasp. "How'd you do that?" 

He chuckled, nodding at a door to your left. You rolled your eyes and followed him, this time gripping his elbow.

He led you up another flight of stairs and finally into a large room, that looked as if it had once been used to preform surgeries.

He pulled his lighter and lit a few oil burning lamps.

"You're a twisted fucker, you know that?" You said, examining a pile of metal tools as the room was bathed in cold light.

"It might have been mentioned to me a time or two." He replied, setting his gun on a tray with the flashlight.

"Now what?" You asked, picking up a cold metal hooked pick.

"Now we wait on patient..." He picked up a clipboard and ran his eyes over it, "one hundred and twenty five to arrive for a very botched surgery." He pulled a pen from his jacket and scribbled on the clipboard.

You continued to examine the tools; some of them making your skin crawl as you tried to imagine what they were used for.

"Well, nurse, it seems you need to get ready for said surgery." Ramsay said, rummaging in a cabinet. 

You turned to him and he held out a face mask, surgical gloves, and stained apron.

You stared at him. "Really?"

"Can you confirm he doesn't have any diseases, doll?" He asked.

"No." You said, taking the gloves and mask.

Ramsay slipped the apron over your head and tied the back. He stepped back from you and gave a wolfish grin.

"You should do this more often. Nice white pair of hooker boots next time though. And maybe a shorter dress so I can see that beautiful ass when you bend over." He chuckled, pulling on his own gloves.

You couldn't help but feel your face warm as you glanced him over.

"So... what do I do?" You asked, sitting on the table beside the metal tools.

"Whatever you want. Make him confess his sins. Make him tell you a story. Make him give you the information to his bank account. Sing a song for you. Or just kill him. Whatever you want to do baby girl. I'm only here as support. Just watching today. Today I am just a student." Your husband replied, stepping into you and pulling your mask down so he could kiss you.

You opened your mouth under his, cupping his face, as he snaked his tongue in your mouth. As always, the world fell away as you explored his mouth and a warmth started to grow between your legs.

Banging from the floor bellow made you jump and pull away from Ramsay as you heard Damon talking shit and cursing as he tripped up the stairs.

A few moments later Alyn and Damon shoved Viserys to his knees, Matt bringing up the rear, looking slightly distressed. The man had bound wrists and wore a cloth sack over his head. He struggled violently to get free, making muffled noises, as he apparently had been gagged.

"Strip him." Ramsay said, as if no more than ordering a beer.

"All of him?" Alyn asked.

"No, idiot. We have a lady in the room." Ramsay replied, picking up his knife.

You watched Alyn and Matt strip Viserys as Damon held him still.

"Boss, check it." Alyn said, stepping away from Viserys to reveal his bare chest.

Ramsay tutted in amusement and turned to you, "did you catch his name?"

"Uh, Viserys, I think?" You shrugged, examining the large, red three-headed dragon tattoo on his chest.

Ramsay laughed a cold, merciless mirth. "Viserys Targaryen. The Beggar King. How honored I am to meet you. Well, you sure know how to pick winners, baby girl."

"Should... Should we kill him then?" You asked as Matt pulled the bag from Viserys' head.

"Oh yeah. For sure. But I want to ask him a few questions before he stops breathing. But you are free to do whatever while I question him. I won't take the fun away from you. Get him in a chair." Ramsay said, glancing at Alyn as he spoke the last part.

Alyn heaved Viserys up to standing and thrust him into a empty chair. Matt and Damon tied the man's legs to the chair and the three of them left back through the door.

"What do you want to do first, doll?" Ramsay asked, looking from you to victim.

"I-I don't know. I've never done this before, exactly. You know that." You said, cheeks warming.

Ramsay gave you a warm smile, "come here, my pet. Let's start small. I'll show you."

You stepped over to your husband and he placed a scalpel into your hand. You took the tiny blade, staring at it, still unsure what you would actually do with it.

"Mkay, Targaryen. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If you do not answer, refuse to answer, or lie, my foxy little wife here will cause pain. Though, I think she will cause pain, regardless..." He stepped into Viserys with a grin, "she thinks your hair is stupid." He whispered with a smirk as he pulled the gag away from your victims mouth.

"You fucking bitch!" Viserys screeched, struggling to stand, eyes narrowed at you.

"Manners." Ramsay warned, his tightened fist coming into contact with Viserys' cheek bone.

You pushed Ramsay aside, gripping the scalpel, jaw clenched. You stopped in front of Viserys, looked him over, and stabbed the blade into his thigh with as much strength as you could.

He howled in pain and struggled in his chair some more.

You stepped back, taking a deep breath and turning to your husband.

"Sorry. He just... made me mad? I dunno. Weird. Anyways, continue." You said, with a small shrug.

"This would be a wonderful time for me to tell you that I love you. I'd also really like to fuck you too. But, first..." your husband said, kneeling down as fingering the handle of the scalpel, "What are you doing back here?"

"Go to hell!" Viserys shouted at Ramsay.

Ramsay turned to you and gave you a look.

You looked around, picking up a cross shaped insturment, "What's this?"

"I believe they call it a trocar? Very sharp. Not sure of its exact use. I'm a banker, baby doll. Not a surgeon." Ramsay said, pulling a stool up and sitting in front of Viserys, who watched you through wide eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He whimpered.

"I told you, my wife hates your hair. And if something offends her it's my job to make sure it's taken care of. Like any good husband would do. Now, tell me, how many know you are here?" Ramsay said, watching Viserys closely.

"A lot. I'm rebuilding my father's empire!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Liar." Ramsay laughed, pulling the blade from Viserys' leg. 

Viserys cried out in pain again. Ramsay sighed, and pulled his cigarettes from his pocket.

"Do you smoke?" He asked, lighting his cigarette and taking a long, deep drag. "Who am I kidding? Of course you do. Look at those track marks. Do they call you the Beggar King because you spend all your money on top dollar shit? Hope you don't mind menthols. Something about menthols lately. Ya know?" He held out a cigarette to Viserys, who gave Ramsay a very cold look.

"Are you going to take it or not?" Ramsay said patiently. 

You snorted, setting the tool you were holding down and picking up what looked like a pair of scissors crossed with pruning shears. 

Ramsay glanced over at you and motioned you over. Once close enough, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into his lap.

"These are fun for cutting off fingers." He chuckled, taking the cutters for you. "Or, cutting flower stems. Whatever."

"You're a sick bastard. Let me go!" Viserys demanded.

You stared at Viserys. For a man about to die, he was putting on a very brave act.

"How close can I get to cutting your pinky off without you pissing yourself?" Ramsay asked, handing you your weapon back.

"What do you want?!" Viserys screamed, struggling against his restraints again.

"For you to answer my questions." Ramsay replied, nudging you to stand up. He grabbed your hand and led you behind Viserys to his bound hands.

"Will you let me go?" Viserys asked, trying to shift in his seat to see behind him.

"Uh... sure." Ramsay said kindly, clapping the man on the shoulder who jerked and gave a whimper.

You glanced up at Ramsay who shrugged and rolled his eyes. 

"Oh! Before I forget." He dug in his pockets and pulled out headphones and held them out to you. "I prefer to listen to music. Drowns out the annoying begging and screaming until they pass out."

You took the headphones, remembering you left your phone in the Jeep. Ramsay pulled out his phone and handed it to you before he resumed his seat in front of Viserys.

You put the headphones in your ears, plugged them into the phone. You hit shuffle, slidding the phone in your bra, letting out a loud laugh.  _Thriller._

You drew a breath, hands shaking as you knelt down to Viserys' bound hands. He tried to fight you, but Ramsay decked him in the face.

You swallowed, gripping the cutters tight in one hand, and grabbed one of Viserys' fingers in your other hand.

You clenched your jaw, bringing the cutters to the skin. You closed your eyes tight, swallowed hard, and held your breath.

 _Flower stems._ You told yourself as you clamped down on the cutters as hard as you could. 

You felt the breaking of bone and heard the screaming, despite the headphones. Your stomach flipped. You dropped your hands and everything in them, standing quickly, back turned from Ramsay and victim as you willed the need to vomit to go away.

You tried to master your trembling hands and swallowed hard again.

You weren't sure how long you stood there. A deadly war of pleasure and disgust raging inside of you at what you had just done.

Finally a tapping on your shoulder brought you back to earth as Ramsay pulled the earphones from your ears.

"You've made a wonderful start, baby girl. I'm done with him. Kill him." He said gently, kissing your cheek and grabbing your hand.

"I... I don't know if I can, Ramsay." You admitted weakly.

"I'll help you if you want." He smiled.

You took a deep breath, looking down at the box blade he held out to you.

You took the handle and heaved a small sigh.

"How are you already done?" You asked, with a tiny sniff.

"You've been lost in la la land for about," he glanced at his watch, "ten minutes."

You gaped, unable to say anything. He took your free hand and led you back to Viserys.

You swallowed down the hot bile in the back of your throat as you looked down at the man. Nose broken and bleeding freely. Mouth busted. The dragon tattoo hacked and mostly gone, the bloodied thin strips of skin in his lap. The blood pouring from his chest. You weren't sure he was conscious. You wouldn't even have known he was alive if the blood didn't shimmer every time his chest rose and fell, weakly.

"Quick slit of the neck would work. Or you could stab him here," Ramsay suggested, pushing on a pounding vein in Viserys' neck with his gloved hand.

You gave a simple nod. Ramsay stepped back, crossing his arms and watching you like a hawk.

"Go on." He breathed, excitedly as you placed the blade to Viserys' neck.

"I..." You began, hand shaking again.

Ramsay gave another kind smile and stood behind you, taking your shaking hand in his. Slowly he pushed your hand into the soft flesh and the blood welled quickly under the pressure to escape, spurting from the deep cut.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Ramsay dropped your hand. You dropped the box blade, again, fighting the urge to gag or vomit. You stared at the man you had sentenced to death because of a silly game.

You felt slightly numb. You should have been disgusted. You had committed murder. Twice now. And yet... Well you couldn't place it. You were turning into a monster. Just like your husband.

Slowly you turned your gaze to Ramsay who stood there staring at you through hungry eyes. 

He crossed the room and slammed the door. He turned back to you, closing the space between you both in a few quick strides. He pulled your mask off, pulled at your gloves, and hastily discarded the apron. He grabbed you, probably harder than he meant in his excitement.

"Baby girl, fuck me." Ramsay panted, going slightly weak in the knees as he kissed you hungrily.

You kissed him back with just as much force, grabbing his waist and pulling him close.

"What does my daddy need?" You asked gently, sliding his jacket off and clawing at his chest.

"Hurt me baby girl. Make me bleed." He whimpered in your mouth.

He dropped to his knees, bunching your dress up, and nipping at your folds and grabbing your ass with both hands.

You tangled your hands in his hair, with a moan, casting around the room. Plenty of things to cause pain, but nowhere other than a dirty table to get fucked on. Maybe the wall could do too.

"Knife.." You finally said, through a choked moan.

Ramsay dug around in his pockets before placing his favorite blade in your hand.

"Up, baby." You said gently. "And get your shirt off."

You watched him tear his shirt away and ran your eyes over him. The fire in his eyes, flushed cheeks, wayward hair, bare chest, rising and falling with each heavy breath, a slight look of discomfort at the restraint off his pants.

You stepped into him, holding the knife tight. With one finger you ran it across a series of scars along his breast.

"Where did these come from?" You asked kissing each one.

"Me. Whenever I needed to feel pain." He said softly, lacing his hand in your hair.

You pulled away slightly, placing the tip of the knife against the deepest scar. You applied pressure and felt Ramsay tremble under you, making a noise in his throat.

"Harder, you fucking bitch." He growled his grip tightening in your hair.

You pressed the blade further until the tip had disappeared into his flesh and blood began to rise quickly. You pulled the knife down and Ramsay made a hissing noise, tipping his head back as his grip tightened on you and moaned.

You pulled the knife away when you were satisfied with the cut and let the knife fall to the ground with a clatter.

Without really thinking, instinct and curiosity took over. You pressed your finger to the top of the cut and ran it along the edges of the skin. His blood was slick, warm, and bright red.

He whimpered, releasing his hand from your hip to grab at the front of his pants.

You smirked, "You better slow down baby, I've only just started."

You gave him an evil look and pressed your tongue to his cut. Tangy and metallic. Warm, and slightly... sweet? Was that the word to use? Eh, what did it matter? It was intoxicating and erotic and so very guilty.

"I can't." He panted, knees going weak again.

"Oh, you can." You whispered wickedly, sliding your hand in his pants, gripping him hard, and running your tongue slowly over his cut skin again.

Was this how he felt when he was the one in control? Because it was powerful. He was at your mercy.

"Baby girl, fuck me. Quit teasing." He growled, canting his hips as you slowly ran your hand along him, fingering his cut with your other hand.

"No." you whispered, shrugging out of your dress, sliding your hand in his pants again as the dress pooled to the floor at your feet.

You ran your bloodied hand across your breasts, tracing over each nipple while Ramsay watched, licking his lips slowly. 

You slowly slid you hand down your body to your throbbing pussy. You slid a finger in with a moan.

Ramsay couldn't stop himself. He yanked your hand from his pants, took one of your breasts in his mouth, worrying your nipple aggressively between his teeth, and sliding his fingers into you with yours. 

"Baby." You panted.

"Shut your fucking mouth, slut." He panted back, pulling away from your breast, and walking you back into the wall.

"Mm, daddy. Make me a bad girl." You whispered in his ear, before nipping at his ear.

"On your knees." He demanded. 

"But it's cold." You protested.

He grabbed at your breast, pinching at your nipple until you shifted uncomfortably. 

"I said, on. Your. Knees." He bit.

"I said, it. Is. Cold." You hissed, grabbing his side and digging your nails in.

"I will punish you for your defiance." He panted, trying to pull away from your grip.

"Do it. Spank me. Hurt me. Fuck me bloody." You whispered back, sliding your free hand to your warm wetness and rubbing at your sensitive spot.

"Fuck, when did you become so perfect?" He moaned, picking you up and walking you to the table.

You leaned back on the table, breathing hard, as you watched him push his pants down. You bit your lip, watching his dick throb.

"Hurt me, daddy."

"Scream for me." He panted, grabbing your hips and pulling you to the edge of the table, where he shoved himself into you.

You drew a sharp breath, grabbing at him, as moved in you again.

"Harder." You moaned out, arching your back and pushing your hips into his.

The warmth at your core began to bubble and become hot. You were rapidly coming undone upon each thrust, breath, and touch.

You clawed at his chest, wanting nothing more than to feel his whole weight on you, to wrap your fingers around his neck, and feel him struggle to breath.

As the hard rhythm with him continued, you pushed yourself up. He slid his hand down your back, pulling you in closer to him, and kissed at your neck.

You tipped your head back with a loud moan, sliding your hands up his chest to grip his throat in both hands.

He made a deep noise of pleasure, and thrust harder into you as you applied pressure to his throat.

Feeling his pounding pulse, his staggered breathing, and his difficulty swallowing made you feel so very powerful. You couldn't hold back the high any longer.

It hit you with such force you weren't even sure what to do as you screamed out and fell back into the table.

Suddenly you were overly emotional as the tears welled quickly and slid down your cheeks.

Ramsay fell into you, breathing hard through a throaty, guttural moan, having met his release. He kissed your tears away, placed a gentle kiss to your lips, and pulled away from you, helping you sit back up.

"I love you, Ramsay." You blurted out.

Ramsay looked up from fixing his pants, "I love you too, (y/n). More than you could ever understand." 

You stared at him, savoring his gentle words, as you slid off the table to redress.

 

"What's on your mind, baby girl?" Ramsay asked, helping Matt untie Viserys and move the body.

"Food honestly. I'm fucking starving." You said, swinging your legs off the ledge of the table you sat on.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked, dropping the dead man and standing up straight, leaving Matt to struggle under the deadweight.

"So, this is going to sound really fucking weird, buuuut... I would kill for the crusts off of grilled cheeses. Ya know? Like, it's just... and like lemonade. But the flavored kind because I hate lemonade. Especially the pink kind. Like how is that even possible? Have you ever seen a fucking pink lemon at the supermarket? Exactly. But like raspberry lemonade or some shit. Yeah..." You said, examining your nails.

"And how many crusts exactly would qualify as a meal?" Ramsay asked, crossing his arms and eyeing you closely. As if he thought you mental.

"How many times do I have to tell that I'm not the math genius, you are? But here, lemme put it in a word problem for your geek ass." Matt dropped the dead man and stared at you, as if afraid for you, but Ramsay only tilted his head with a smirk, raising his brows at you. "(Y/n), can eat two whole grilled cheese sandwiches and feel comfortably full. Each sandwich has four side's, and four equal length crusts. If (y/n) wants to only eat the crusts, how many crusts would she need to consume to get the same comfortably full feeling as eating two whole sandwiches?"

There was a tense silence that followed your words as everyone stared at you, wide eyed.

You gave an innocent smile to your husband, as he narrowed his eyes at you.

He clicked his tongue, running his hand through his hair, "does that include a drink contributing to the fullness, or not? If so, how many sips of said drink are typically in the course of the meal? And is this prepregnancy comfortable or...?"

You gaped at him, "Are... are you being fucking serious?" 

"Fuck no, I'm not being serious, woman. Though, in my educated opinion, I would assume the crust off of about five sandwiches would float you to that content feeling. Maybe five and a half. We will test my hypothesis," he turned to Matt, Alyn, and Damon, "if these idiots would ever hurry the fuck up, of course."

"Working on it. You don't exactly make it easy to clean up, you know." Alyn muttered, mopping the floor.

"Alyn, quit your bitching you sour grape. Dame, crashing at your place tonight. We have work to do tomorrow." Ramsay said, lacing his hand in yours and helping you from the table, "Kid, bring five grilled cheeses and raspberry lemonade to Damon's. And be quick about it." 

Matt only nodded, looking a bit sick as Ramsay led you from the room.


	36. The awakening

"Thank you for the shower." You said, sitting down on the couch with a heavy sigh. 

Now that you were comfortable, warm, and clean it was easy to feel how exhausted you were. You really couldn't keep running around like this anymore. You'd have to tell Ramsay you desperately needed a few days to do nothing. You were too fucking tired.

"Not at all, sweetie." Charlotte said, handing you a blanket, as you curled up on the couch, waiting on Ramsay to get out of the shower. But mostly waiting on Matt to show up with food.

You yawned, glancing around the living room, resting your hand on your belly when a pair of yellow eyes under the entertainment center caught yours.

"Kitty!" You practically squealed, sitting up straight and holding your hand out.

"Herman. He's shy." Charlotte said with a laugh.

"Here, Herman. Let me love you!" You said, slidding from the couch to your knees on the floor.

Herman slowly pushed his head out from under the entertainment center. He was just a baby. A little gray fuzzball, with white socked front paws.

Ah! Baby animals! Aren't they just the best?

You sat patiently, with your hand out stretched, waiting on the kitten to get close enough to scoop up.

You giggled as the kitten touched his nose to your finger tip, finally deciding you were okay as he pushed his head into your hand.

You scratched him behind the ear with your finger, a swooping sensation in your chest making it hard to breath as you thought of Kira and Willow.

You blinked the tears away with a small sniff, and scooped the kitten up, holding him close. He purred loudly and rubbed his head into the crook of your neck.

Charlotte watched you with a sad smile as if she could feel your heartache.

"I caught him and Damon cuddled up on the couch this morning. He says he hates cats, but I keep catching them together." Charlotte said with a small laugh.

"How could anyone say no to this little face, though?" You giggled, holding the kitten out to look him over.

It mewed and twitched it's tail. You set the cat down and sat back on the couch.

Damon and Matt entered the living room a few moments later and you were ecstatic to finally eat. You lodged yourself comfortably in the couch with drink between your legs and sandwiches on your stomach.

"Where's Ramsay?" Damon asked, running his finger along his game collection across the room.

"Trying to drown himself in the shower, I think." You said thickly, as you stuffed the toasted bread crust in your mouth.

"Figures. Never met someone who takes showers as long as him." Damon said, tossing Matt a controller and throwing himself down beside Charlotte, resting his head in her lap.

"Kid, roll one." Damon said, lazily pointing to the coffee table.

Matt sighed and pulled a metal tray in his lap, "dude." He moaned, "break it up. Then I'll roll it."

"Quit whining. Grinders in the kitchen." Damon said dismissively. 

You blindly watched Matt roll a joint as you finished eating. Ramsay would be disappointed. You could only make it through four whole sandwich crusts. You threw away your trash and returned to find Ramsay sitting in your spot. You scowled.

"What took you so damn long?" You asked, sitting beside him.

"Phone call." He shrugged, taking the joint from Matt and taking a deep hit.

"Got whiskey in the freezer, Boss." Damon said, glancing up from his game.

"Nah. Good man." Ramsay struggled to get out, trying to hold the smoke in and not cough, as he handed the joint back to Matt, who passed it off to Damon.

"Really?" You asked, slightly shocked, as your husband lost his battle and the coughing fit overtook him.

He simply nodded, and took your drink from you.

"Fuck dude. What is that?" He choked, wiping the tears from his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"Martell shit, man. Good isn't it?" Damon said, trying to suppress his cough, as he handed off to Charlotte.

"Sorry, baby girl." Ramsay whispered, watching you watch the handoffs. 

You shrugged, "it's okay. Not really a stoner anyways, ya know." 

"Think you would change your mind over this shit. What I wouldn't give to get you baked and horny as fuck right now." He murmured in your ear with a sigh, shifting on the couch to pull you into him as he rested his head back, watching the TV screen through heavily lidded, glazed bloodshot eyes.

He gently ran his fingers through your hair, holding you close as you curled up under the blanket.

 

"What time is it?" You asked thickly, opening your bleary eyes a bit.

"Bedtime." Ramsay said, laying you down gently in a bed.

You scoot into him, burying your face in his chest once he laid down.

"Baby?" You asked, quietly.

"Hm?" He hummed, running his hand down your spine.

"What are we going to do about our house?" 

"I'm working on it, baby girl. Besides, I told you we were moving anyways." 

"Mmm." You hummed in response, letting out a yawn and relaxing into the bed.

×××

As usual, you woke up alone. You felt even more tired than before you had fell asleep on the couch the night before. You had slept fitfully; nightmares and disgust making you toss and turn.

You pulled clothes from the bag at the end of the bed, dressed, and went through your daily routine in the guest bathroom.

"Smells like a family of fucking skunks live in here." You gagged, walking into the living room.

"Really happy, chill skunks." Ramsay replied, looking up from his phone as you sat beside him.

You rolled your eyes, glancing at his phone. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Got the info on the guy I need to snuff for the Iron Bank." 

You took his phone, examining the picture closely.

"Hey... I know him." You said slowly.

"Yeah?" Ramsay asked, raising a brow. 

"Well I don't  _know_ him know him. But he's the guy from the bar last night. What was it you said Damon, over worked middle class who hates everything?"

Damon leaned over the back of the couch examining the picture, "hm. Suppose you're right. Janos Slynt. What a shit name. His momma musta hated him.What a cocksucking lookin' son of a bitch." 

"Well this cocksucker is adding twenty k to our pockets. I figured you and I could take him. And now we know where to look." Ramsay said, pocketing his phone and rising from the couch.

You stifled a yawn and looked over at Matt, who sat quietly, staring blankly at the wall. Made you grin. So stoned.

"What are you boys up to today?" You asked, glancing over at Ramsay and Damon, both taking turns smoking a bowl.

You watched Ramsay blow his smoke in Herman's face before registering what you said.

"Look at this cat. He's such a stoner." He chuckled before turning his attention to you completely. "First, I'm going to get rid of this fucking cotton mouth.  _Then_ I'm making pancakes. Or maybe it's you making pancakes. But for real though, I have a safe house to set up, numbers to go through, and sneaky shit to get on with."

You raised your brows and gave a slow nod, "Right. Sure you can function today?"

Ramsay gave a dismissive shrug and left the room. 

"Matt. Want this?" Damon asked, holding up the pipe.

You watched Matt jump at the sound of his name and slowly turn his eyes to Damon. He shook his head slowly, saying nothing, and turning back to the wall.

He was usually so talkative and lively. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was just slow in the mornings?

You rose from your seat following Ramsay and Damon to the kitchen.

"Where's Charlotte?" You asked, opening the flour jar, ignoring Ramsay down a bottle of water.

"Work." Damon shrugged, grabbing a box of Fruit Loops.

Both he and Ramsay sat at the kitchen table eating dry cereal as you mixed up the pancake mix. For two men in their late twenties, they acted more like teenagers when together.

"What's wrong with the kid? He's hardly said two words since last night." Ramsay said thickly.

"Dunno. He is a bit off. I think you scared the shit out of him." Damon said, flicking a cereal at the cat, who chased it across the floor.

"Why? He was there when I killed those two pirate fucks. He wasn't even in there when I tortured the fuck last night?"

Damon shrugged, "man, I don't fucking know. Maybe the reality of it is setting in. You're a scary dude."

You snorted, measuring milk in the cup.

"Speaking of the guy last night, he said he and his sister were back. What if she goes looking for him?" You asked, turning to Ramsay.

"Ain't shit she can do. Can't go to the police about it and file a missing persons. If his face gets out there the other families will know the Dragons are back. She can't afford that. Unless she's as stupid as her brother." Ramsay said, rubbing his eye and crossing the room for another bottle of water.

"Why does everyone hate them?" You asked, pouring batter on the griddle.

"You know, I don't know. I know their father was a real cunt. You think I'm psycho, but apparently I don't have shit on him. Everyone kinda rallied against him and fucked him real good up the ass. Everyone but the two youngest.... Oh shit! That reminds me! Martell's. Their sister was married to the eldest son, they had two children together. When the Lannister's sacked 'em, Tywin sent his executioner, the Mountain, to eliminate every person with Dragon blood. I remember reading the police report. Fucker raped the woman to death, murdered her children in front of her. Smashed their tiny little heads in. Strings were pulled and a shit ton of money was undoubtedly handed off because the Mountain did like a year in the pen. Gregor Clegane." 

You swallowed, suddenly losing your appetite the more Ramsay spoke, as you flipped a pancake. You placed your hand firmly over your belly, holding back the tears.

You sniffed and cleared your throat, turning your back completely to the two men in the room. You heard Damon leave the room, talking to Herman as he went. You heard the flick of a lighter and exhale of smoke.

"Sleep okay?" Ramsay asked.

You shrugged, "I guess."

He huffed. You flinched slightly as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You relaxed into him.

"You're a terrible guesser, because you didn't. What's wrong?" He whispered in your ear.

You sighed, "I dunno, baby. Just couldn't get comfortable. I miss our bed. I miss sleeping on my stomach. It's getting hard finding a comfortable spot to sleep in all night. I'm just... I'm so tired, Rams."

"I promise I won't make you do anything until you feel better." He said gently, kissing along the curve of your neck and resting his hands on your belly.

"Thank you." You said quietly, adding the last pancake to the stack and turning to face your husband. You wrapped your arms around him and inhaled deeply, closing your eyes tight.

"Damon and I will be awhile. Kid stays here. He will do whatever you ask him." 

You nodded, listening to the rumble of his chest as he spoke.

It was a good thing that you weren't hungry, because it would have been disappointing as two grown men and teenage boy with the munchies demolished your batch of pancakes. 

"Call if you need anything." Ramsay said, grabbing your ass and kissing your forehead as he pulled on his coat.

"Be careful. I love you." You said, watching your husband and Damon leave.

"Love you too, baby doll." Ramsay replied, shutting the door behind him.

You sat on the couch, petting Herman, who had jumped up beside you.

This was awkward. At a house where the two people who owned it were gone. Left with a kid who should of been in his senior year of high school, not sitting here. And no idea what to even say to him. Joking and talking with him around Ramsay and the Boys was one thing... But this was weird. Ramsay must have planned this on purpose. Bastard.

"You can watch whatever." Matt finally said after twenty minutes of awkward silence.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

Matt sat up straight, "Are you?" His eyes went wide and he looked afraid, wishing he could take his words back.

"I don't really know, to be honest. It's weird isn't it? To kill someone. I mean, it's one thing to just shoot someone, but to torture them..." You said, giving a kind smile.

Matt nodded, "yeah. I don't know what I expected... getting into this, I mean. I should of finished school."

"Why didnt you?"

"Didn't see a point. Never met my dad. Mom is a strung out, crank whore who lives with a guy who beats the hell out if her. Had me when she was fifteen and was never really a mom. She said I was on my own when she got with him. He wouldn't let me stay. Next thing I know I'm sixteen and living on the streets. Bum around with some pals, trying to do school. But just gave up. Got into stealing and selling drugs to get by. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Ramsay. I owe him my life. Him and Damon."

Sadness filled you as you watched the boy talk. You couldn't imagine.

"Well do you have any hobbies? I know you said Ramsay caught you tagging an alley wall, and I've seen cars you've painted." You said, trying to figure this kid out.

"I'm alright at art. Always wanted to be a tattoo artist." Matt shrugged.

"Then do it, kid. You're one of the Boys now. You're family. Sometimes blood is not thicker than water. You wanna tat, then do it. I will find you a shop. Tat the Boys until you're confident enough in your work. I know they like to give you shit, but if they didn't like you they would of killed you already. Anything you need, just say the word." 

Matt looked at you through his bloodshot eyes. "Anything?"

You nodded with a smile.

"I need to see my mom. I haven't heard from her in over a year. I don't know if she's even alive. I just need to know." Matt said with a sigh, staring down at his hands.

You stood, "then let's go."

Matt looked up at you, clearly startled. "We can't just... I mean...?"

You snorted, "you're to do what I say. Perks of being the Boss's wife. And I say we are going to go see what we can find out about your mother."

You grabbed up your purse after sliding your coat on, and pulling the Jeep keys from Ramsay's discarded jacket from last night.

"Ready?" You asked kindly.

Matt pulled his hat on and gave a small nod.

"Hold down the fort, Herman. I believe in you." You said, glancing back at the kitten who was trying to catch dust in the ray of sunlight from a window.

 

"I can't guarantee she's here. But this was the last place she was when I saw her last." Matt said, standing outside the door.

You knocked on the door. You could hear cursing and dogs aggressively barking on the other side of the door.

A series of clicking locks could be heard and a very angry looking older man cracked the door.

"What do you want?" He grunted. 

"I'm looking for Ros who used to stay here." You said, feeling this was not going to be easy.

"Don't know no Ros and I don't talk to no undercovers." The man said slamming the door in your face. 

You exchanged a look with Matt. Anger was beyond him. 

"That him?" You asked.

Words seemed to fail the poor kid and he was only able to nod, turning his hat backward, reaching in his jacket for his gun.

You pulled  _Ice Cream_ from your coat pocket and took a deep breath.

"Ready when you are, hon." You said, fingering the safety as Matt kicked down the door.

"The fuck?!" The man raged as two aggressive dogs rushed Matt.

He shot both, point blank as if it was nothing.

"You can't be here without a warrant you fucking bitch!" The man shouted, pulling his own gun from the couch cushion.

It must have been your insanity that kept you calm. 

"I'm not here on police buisness. I'm here on mob buisness. If you don't cooperate, I will kill you. Where is Ros?" You said, finally pushing the safety off, slightly excited to finally use your Christmas present.

"Bath-bathroom." The man wheezed, holding his hands up in surrender as you and Matt held him at gunpoint.

You glanced around the nasty home. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in 5 years or more. The smell was awful. You stepped lightly, avoiding the dog shit and caked on muck as you made your way down the hall. You opened the first door you came to and cried out in anguish.

There chained to bedposts were two teenage girls. They were both covered in their own filth. The urge to throw up was more than you could take as you went slightly dizzy.

You stumbled back into the living room.

"How many?!" You shouted.

The man gave a wicked toothless grin and spit on the floor.

"I always have room for one more." He cackled.

Without thinking you pulled your gun up and shot the man in the gut. He screeched, falling to the ground.

"Take his gun." You barked rather aggressively at Matt, pulling your phone from your pocket.

_"Yes, my pet?"_

"I'm sending you an address. Be here in no more than ten." You said, words shaking in suppressed rage. You hung up and looked around again. "If he so much as moves, kill him."

You set off through the house again, opening doors and finding more girls. Finally you found the bathroom where three women sat. All three chained by the ankles to a metal pipe in the wall.

"Is one of you Ros?" You asked, pulling your shirt up over your nose.

The woman nearest you raised her hand. 

"Ros, my name is (y/n). I'm here with your son, Matt. We're going to get you all out of here." You said kindly, putting your gun away and fighting the urge to gag.

The woman dropped to her knees, sobbing. You watched her, anger boiling.

You stormed back to Matt and the nasty old man.

"What's your name?" You demanded, kicking the man.

"Fuck you bitch." He choked, clutching his side.

"What's your fucking name you nasty piece of shit?" You yelled, pulling your gun again.

"Fuck. You." He hissed, looking up at you.

You pulled the trigger. The sight of the destroyed eye socket not nearly as sickening as it should of been, compared to the filth of this house and the things going on here. Your anger and disgust only increased, and you pulled the trigger again, furiously pulling the trigger even after your clip was unloaded, the hot tears coming fast on your cheeks.

"You nasty fucking monster!" You screamed at the dead man.

Ramsay and Damon came rushing inside, guns at the ready, and both stopping dead, swallowing thickly as the smell hit them. You practically saw the color drain from their faces and eyes water as they stepped backward.

"The fuck is going on here?" Ramsay demanded, covering his nose and mouth in the crook of his elbow.

"It's a funny story, and we will be glad to tell you over beers and cheese fries, but right now we have work to do. Every room in this house, other than this one is full of three to five women. All are chained." You said, dropping your gun to your side again.

"I leave you alone for an hour and now I have to play vigilante good guy. I'm not a vigilante good guy, baby girl. I'm a psycho serial killer." Ramsay said, pocketing his gun and glancing around.

You could see the disgust in his eyes at the amount of filth.

"Baby, please. But first, there's a woman in the bathroom. Her name is Ros. I need her."

"Kid, make an anonymous call and tip off the police. Let them do their job." Damon said, lip curled in disgust as he stepped further into the trailer.

×××

"You are in so much trouble." Ramsay growled, slamming the bedroom door.

You dropped your shoulders and simply nodded, "yes sir."

"What were you thinking?! You could of been hurt! You had no idea what you were walking into!" He raged, voice strangled, running his hands through his hair.

"Baby, stop please. I know what I did was foolish. And you're right, I had no idea what I was walking into. It wasn't supposed to go the way it did. Matt just wanted to see his mom. To know she was alive. And it just... well, went really fucking weird."

"I'll say. You're like a sex slave magnet. Or is that what you want? Use your husband's scary reputation to free poor girls who are used for sex?" 

"It was a fucking coincidence. But if that's what it took. And in case you didn't notice I handled it just fine on my own!" You said defensively.

He clenched his jaw, making a frustrated noise, running his hands through his hair again. Clearly struggling against the urge to come undone.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Baby girl, I refuse to let you put yourself in harm's way. For fuckssake, just behave. I won't ask again. Do you understand me?"

You watched him. Examining him closely, you saw he looked exhausted, upset, and he was still overly pale.

"Yes, daddy. I promise. I'm sorry. I just... wanted to show the kid that he's family too. You like him. He's broken and confused and angry. Just like you were. Circumstances are very different, but I know he reminds you of you. You're tailoring him to have a bigger part in your little scheme you have going in your mind. Just wanted to do something good." You sighed, sitting heavily on the bed.

"We aren't good people. You've killed three men in a month. You even tortured one. And if you ever do something as stupid as you did today, you will regret it." Ramsay said, turning on his heel to leave.

"Oh my god." You said with a gasp. "You were scared!"

Ramsay stopped, hand on the door knob. He said nothing, threw the door open and left.

×××

You sat on the couch, playing with Herman when Charlotte came and sat next to you.

You decided she wasn't as bad as you first thought. Maybe you could get her story out of her like you did Matt. You were on a roll after all. Becoming an expert at getting down to brass tacks with people and their secrets.

"Where are the Boys?"

"Dunno. I guess they're still working on getting a safe house set up?" You shrugged.

"Ah, I see. So, what happened to your cheek?" She asked, watching you closely through her hazel eyes, pulling her blonde hair to one side.

"A man who will be dead soon." You shrugged, staring at the floor.

"You okay? You look miserable."

"No. Not miserable. Just... confused?"

"About?"

You sighed, "I've killed people."

"So you feel guilty? Tell Ramsay. Be honest with him. He worships you. We all see it. I don't think he'd make you do it if it upsets you. He doesn't want to see you down in the dumps." Charlotte suggested.

You gave a dry laugh, "that's the problem. I'm not upset about taking peoples lives and that is what upsets me. I'm turning into a monster and it doesn't bother me. I want it to. I want to feel sorry. I  _should_ be sorry. But I'm just... not. I'm upset because I'm not upset. Does that make sense?" 

"I suppose. But sweetheart... what did all of these men do?" She asked.

You stared at her, not taking the time to under stand her question.

"Charlotte, I  _tortured_ a man I didn't know! I cut off his fucking finger!" You cried out, throwing your arms up, and scaring Herman who streaked from the couch to hide under the recliner.

"A scumbag." She said, pulling you back into the couch and giving you a sisterly hug. It caught you off guard.

"Who was the first guy?"

"My ex boyfriend." You sniffed.

"What did he do to you?" She asked, pulling away from you.

"Physically and emotionally hurt me." You said, dropping your eyes to your lap.

"The guy you tortured? He was just the same. He wanted so badly to date rape you, I could smell it on him when I stole you away. And that nasty man today... Just look what he was doing. You've killed men who abuse women. Who think they are better than us. Who think they can own us and do whatever they wish to us. You rid the world of three men who would have kept hurting other girls."

You looked back up at her. Her words calmed you. But then Ramsay's words sounded. 

"But Ramsay..." You began slowly.

"Does what he thinks is right. That's all there is to it. Really no good or bad. Just what we think to be the right thing. It goes beyond cops and robbers. It's what you believe in your heart to be right. If killing women abusing men is what is right to you, why should you feel guilty about not feeling guilty?"

"What's your story?" You asked, glancing at the TV as the 5:00 news signal chimed.

Charlotte turned her attention to the TV too.

The news anchorman wasted no time in starting off his hour:

_"Tonight we start out with a breaking story from the south side, where late this morning police were given an anonymous call about an underground sex torture ring where sixteen women, ages thirteen to forty-five were found on the two acres of land owned by the man. Some chained in a shed, and the others residing in the house. Reporter Talisa is on the scene with lead Dectective Robb Stark."_

The picture changed to a woman standing beside Robb Stark.

" _Thank you, Yhon. I'm here with Dectective Stark at the home they are calling Craster's Keep. What can you tell us, detective?"_

_"So far we have uncovered the remains of no less than fifty persons, ranging from infant to adult, buried in deep pit on the edge of the land. After receiving the tip we arrived to find Craster dead, with multiple gun shot..."_

You turned back to Charlotte, waiting on her answer. Her eyes seemed far away as she chewed her lip. She drew a long, deep breath.

"When I was seventeen I was smuggled into human trafficking. I left my home country, never to return. The most evil man I've met abducted me. Abused me for about three years or so until I was finally sold off as an exotic mail order. Was married to a wrinkly old windbag. He died of a heart attack and I was hoping to go back home. But, I was grabbed up again. Same shit, different man. Anyways, I was working as a show girl, and I saw Damon. He caught my pimp beating me in the alley behind the casino, and took me. Killed my pimp and took me to a church and told me he was marrying me. I was just like, okay. Used to this by now. But he's good to me."

"What about all the women I see him with?" You blurted before you could stop yourself.

Charlotte laughed until she cried, "think they're for him?"

You gaped, "really?"

She grinned, "yeah. I like to lay with women too. Damon and I... we have a thing. It works for us. I don't believe in love. It's not for me. But Damon... he's a good guy. He gives me _freedom_."

"What do you do? Like work wise?" You asked, suddenly very curious of this woman. And even Damon. You had never really liked him. But the last 24 hours had shown you a side of both Damon and Ramsay you didn't know.

"During the day I'm a boring sales rep at a car lot. But at night I'm a stripper." She shrugged. 

"What's it like?" You asked, glancing her over.

"Well, car sales are boring. Though, I'm sure you didn't mean that." She said, giving you a sly grin.

Your cheeks warmed.

"It's fun. And men can talk all the shit they want, but pole dancing will keep you in shape better than any other work out known to man kind." She glanced at your belly, and gave you a wink as she rose from the couch.

Cheeks were definitely warm now.

"I... I don't think I could." You admitted. 

"You can. Come on. It's fun. I doubt your husband would object. Come to the dance studio with me tomorrow. It's a Sunday, it'll be mostly empty. I won't push you. But it'll keep you fit, and limber. You'll need that. Trust me." 

You followed her to the kitchen, "you have children?" 

"One. But she's better off without me. They took her as soon as she was born. I never even knew what color her hair was."

You leaned against the door frame, "you're different than I thought you would be."

"Yeah. I was really strung out over Christmas. Just a dark place." She nodded, pulling the freezer open. "Any ideas for dinner?"

"Not really. I'd like to cook something though. I miss cooking." You sighed, again, missing home.

 


	37. Vaseline Chronicles

"So, what was your home like?" You asked, cutting potatoes.

"Cold. Winter here is like spring where I'm from." Charlotte said, giving a small smile, staring off into space.

A knock on the door made you both jump. God, how you wished you had your dogs.

You set the knife down, wiped off your hands, and made your way through the kitchen to the living room and the front door.

Slowly you opened the door and saw a lanky, dark haired man standing there. When he saw you he pulled his jacket sleeve back to reveal the red flayed man tattoo of the Red Kings. 

"Uh... can I help you?" You asked awkwardly.

"Ah. The Bastard's wife. I'd kill for a drink." He shrugged.

You felt your face warm in anger and gave an uneasy glance at Charlotte, who gave a little shrug and nod, clearly as bewildered as you were. You both stepped back and let the man in.

Charlotte led him to the kitchen and poured him a glass of whiskey.

"And you are?" You asked, rather bluntly, gripping the knife tightly as you went back to your potatoes.

The man took a long drink and gave a satisfied sigh as he smacked his lips.

"Locke. I'm here on behalf of Roose. I need to speak with the psycho." The man said with a lazy shrug.

"Well, as you can see, he is not here at the moment." You said curtly, anger bubbling inside you. You wanted desperately to call Ramsay, but you didn't want to leave Charlotte alone with this man.

"I can wait. Nowhere else to be." He said, propping his feet up on the table and holding his empty glass out at Charlotte.

You narrowed your eyes, running your tongue along your top teeth, trying to bite back a rude retort. His voice sounded so familiar. If only you could place it.

Charlotte filled his glass, staying out of his reach. You'd have to call your husband, there was no way around it.

"I need to use the restroom." You said to Charlotte, giving her a meaningful look. She nodded.

Once in the bathroom You leaned against the door and pulled out your phone.

_"Yes, love?"_

"Baby, there's a man here. Says his name is Locke. Needs to speak to you. On some buisness on behalf of your father. Please get here stat. I don't feel safe." You said quickly.

_"Give us about forty-five. I'll have Alyn and Ben there in a few minutes."_

You sighed as the other line went silent. You pocketed your phone and returned to the kitchen. You could feel the man watching you closely as you worked on dinner. 

You worked in silence as Locke talked. His voice annoyed you.

"Who's that woman who dances with you? She's fine. I'd like to go a few rounds with her." He said to Charlotte. 

_A few rounds._

It hit you like a blow to the stomach. You stabbed the knife into the cutting board and stormed from the room. You quickly slipped into the bedroom and pulled your gun from your coat pocket. 

No bullets.

You frowned. But you just needed a bluff. You stomped back into the kitchen holding your gun at the man.

He jumped up, holding his hands up in surrender, "whoa now! What the fuck?"

"I know who you are. And I know what you said about me and my husband." You hissed.

He narrowed his eyes at you in confusion. Realization dawned on him as a wicked smile spread across his sallow face.

Before he could speak though Ben and Alyn walked in.

"Whoa there! What's going on?" Ben said, quickly stepping in front of you and taking your gun.

"Apologies. Apparently I was rude. Didn't mean no offense. Women. Ya know." Locke chuckled.

You clenched your jaw, anger boiling, but said nothing. You went back to making dinner. Charlotte caught your eye but you shook your head. She gave an understanding look.

The silence was awkward and unpleasant as Alyn and Ben sat on either side of Locke.

"Where's the kid?" Alyn asked, looking around. 

"Hospital. With his mom. I'm sure he will be back soon, visiting hours should be over in an hour or two." You said, pulling chicken from the oven.

Ramsay and Damon showed up as you finished the last of the cooking. Ramsay had a funny way of doing that. Always showing up as soon as food was ready.

Locke stood from his seat and shook Ramsay's hand. Ramsay glanced at your gun on the table and then to you as you turned to the crowd after washing your hands. He slid your gun from the table into his pocket.

Dinner passed in silence. Finally, Ramsay rose from the table, pulled out his cigarettes, and motioned for Locke to follow him outside.

As you put away the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Matt stumbled in.

"I made you a plate. It's in the microwave." You said.

"Fucking, sweet. Thank you." Matt said, crossing the kitchen to the microwave.

"How's your mom?" You asked, wiping down the counter top.

Matt shrugged, "doctor's wanna keep her until she's put on weight, gone under detox, and seen the psych."

You nodded, "I'm sure she will be okay."

"What's it matter though? Soon as they let her go she'll go back to doing the same shit."

"Well," you said slowly, sitting at the table and toying with your wedding ring,  "maybe this time she won't. People change."

Matt snorted derisively, "no offense, but people don't change."

You stared at the wet cloth in your hand, "maybe you're right. But maybe you're wrong too."

"Yeah. Maybe." He muttered, devouring his meal.

Locke was gone by the time you dared enter the living room.

Ramsay caught your attention and nodded for you to go back in the kitchen.

You turned back around and walked back into the kitchen.

Ramsay stepped into you and slipped your gun in your pants waist, "no bullets. What were you playing at? You can't bluff with a man like him."

You sighed, giving a shiver as the cold metal touched your warm skin.

"I dunno. He just... He disgusted me and I was tired of listening to him talk."

"Mm." He hummed, kissing the crown of your head. "I found us a place. We will stay here tonight and head out there tomorrow. No one but the people in this house know where it is, and it will remain that way. Your girls included. The less who know, the better." 

He grabbed your hand and led you to the living room. You sat at the end of the couch by Ben, and Ramsay sunk to the floor, between your legs. He rested his cheek on your knee and lit another cigarette.

"How's Liz?" You asked Ben, running your hand through Ramsay's hair. You noted how soft it was today. 

Ben gave a half shrug. "Sick. Her mother got in this afternoon. Thought I'd let them catch up this evening. They kept going on in their overly excited bullshit. I swear she does that on purpose. She knows I can't understand."

You snorted, as Matt sat on the floor across from Ramsay, resting his elbows on the coffee table.

Damon nudged Matt's hat off with his foot, "go grab the tray and beer."

Matt gave a small sigh, pushing himself up and leaving.

"Why are y'all so mean to him? He's a baby." You said, giving Damon a dirty look.

"Builds character." Ramsay chuckled, pushing his head back into your lap and looking up at you.

You pursed your lips and rolled your eyes, "he goes through shit for y'all. Give him a break."

Ramsay stood up, giving you a wicked grin as Matt returned, laden with bottles and tray.

Ramsay took the tray, setting it down and helping Matt with the beer. Matt eyed him warily. 

"Come here, kid." Ramsay said, motioning Matt closer. Matt stood a few inches taller than Ramsay.

Once close enough Ramsay made a quick movement, and had Matt in a headlock. With his free hand Ramsay pinched Matt's cheek.

"I believe the Missus has a crush on you, kid. She says we should be nice to your baby ass. Do you agree?"

Matt struggled to throw Ramsay off, but soon gave up and went limp, red in the face.

"No." He finally said.

"No? Don't think we're too hard on you?" Ramsay chuckled, releasing the kid.

"Babe, stop." You said, crossing your arms and throwing dirty looks at the Boys, all who sniggered heartily.

"It's just that we are all getting old, and you're a spritly little shit. And you need to learn your place." Ramsay shrugged, resuming his seat at your feet.

Matt just gave a nod and sat down too.

"You're too quiet. We keep you around because you're funny. Tell us a story."

"Rams, leave him be. He's had a long day." You hissed, pulling his hair.

"Yeah? Me too. But because I love you, I'll leave your side chick alone." Your husband replied, pushing his head further into your hands.

"He just needs to get laid. I've got all kinds of girls to set you up with." Alyn said, sipping his beer and pulling a bag of blow from his pocket.

Matt shook his head, ears turning pink.

"No. He wouldn't. Gave his heart to a little snake." Ramsay chuckled, holding up his beer and giving Matt a very exaggerated wink. "Go grab me a bottle of whiskey and I'll leave you the fuck alone."

Matt wasted no time in leaving the room.

"You guys are dicks." You sighed.

"He likes it. Makes him one of us." Ben shrugged with a yawn.

You watched Alyn snort his line off a magazine, and rest his head in his hands.

Matt handed Ramsay the bottle of Jack and made to sit.

"Before you sit, hand me that six string." Ramsay said quickly, nodding at the corner.

You watched Ramsay finger the beat up guitar.

"How is it _you_ that ended up with this?" He asked, glancing over at Damon.

"Dunno man. I don't remember that night. Except that I fucking died." Damon said, giving Ramsay an ugly look.

"I got you going again. You're heart still beats." Ramsay said dismissively. He looked up at you, "kill a guy once and they never let you forget. I like them better when they stay dead."

"Man, fuck you. If I hadn't died and you freaked the fuck out your ass would of been in jail in a fuck ton of shit." Damon said, puffing up.

"We went to jail anyways!" Ramsay cried, sitting up straight.

Damon screwed his face up, "hm. Yeah. I guess you're right. Man, to be nineteen again."

"Hm." Ramsay huffed, turning his attention back to the guitar, slouching back into the couch again.

You rested your head back on the couch, listening to Ramsay play guitar and talk shit with the Boys. Normality. It was nice. So nice. A Saturday night of sitting around with the people who had become family over the last three years. If only it were always like this.

"Boss?" Matt said, busying himself with examining marijuana buds.

"Sup?" Ramsay asked, setting the guitar aside and pushing himself off the ground.

"Was this always what you were gonna do? I mean, you grew up in it." Matt asked, holding up the rolling paper to examine it.

Ramsay pulled you up from the couch, sat down, and pulled you into his lap. "Nah. I had other plans. But... here I am. Much to everyone's disappointment."

You noted the bitterness in his last statement, and buried your face in the crook of his neck, placing gentle kisses and bites to his warm skin. You felt him stir in his pants, and bit down on his neck harder, worrying a hickey between your teeth.

"So what was you gonna do?"

"I was gonna be a mortician. Ramsay the Undertaker." He said, with a reminiscent sigh.

You pulled away from your husband and laughed, "really?"

"Yeah. What better way to cover up murders?" 

"But?" Matt asked, handing the finished joint to Damon.

"I was gifted with numbers and my father decided his worthless, youngest son could be useful after all. Make me a bookie. Is this what you wanted to do, kid? Because if you say yes, I will shoot you in the knee." 

Matt grinned, taking the joint back from Damon, staring at the burning cherry before he spoke.

"I never really had a plan. Thought if I made it to eighteen I'd join the military and get the fuck out of here."

"Yeah, don't. Trust me." Ben said bitterly.

"Yeah, I pay better. Offer more benefits too." Ramsay chuckled taking the joint.

"What about you, (y/n)?" Charlotte asked, looking up from her phone.

You turned your gaze to the room with a grin, "Well, I was going to be a cop. But I always had a thing for writing. Thought maybe someday I would publish a book."

Ramsay choked on his smoke, "and... what would... you write... a... book about?"

You shrugged.

"Oh no. You have to tell us. What would you call it?" Charlotte demanded.

"The Vaseline Chronicles. An underdog story about how the main character gets through the day no matter how hard life decides to fuck them in the ass." You said, closing your eyes, and resting back into Ramsay.

There was a pause before Ramsay let out one of his rare, genuine laughs. Nobody was able to speak for many minutes through the laughter. High people. Always have such a way of laughing too long.

"Oh man. That's gold. Vaseline Chronicles." He chuckled after catching his breath.

You grinned, rolled your eyes, and placed a kiss to his warm cheek before standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing at your hand.

"Bed." You replied, giving him a look.

"Yes!" Ramsay hissed triumphantly, standing quickly and ushering you down the hall.

He stepped into you as the door clicked behind him.

You let him undress you and helped him from his clothes. You pressed your body flush to his. He was so warm. It was comfortable as he pushed you back onto the cold bed.

"What do you want?" He whispered, kissing along your jaw.

"For you to love me." You whispered back, closing your eyes and arching you back.

You felt his lips curl into his trademark smirk against your skin.

"As my queen commands." He murmured, holding himself up with one hand and trailing his fingertips lightly down your body.

You drew a breath, warmth and desire beginning to bubble as his touch.

He nipped your ear, slowly pushing a finger inside you.

You swallowed, pushing yourself into his hand.

He kissed along your neck, across your chest, and placed soft kisses to the peak of your nipple.

You grabbed at his hip as he slowly ran his warm tongue over your nipple, before taking your breast in his mouth.

You let out a moan, heart beginning to pound furiously, breathing deeply through your nose.

He curled his finger inside you, sliding in another. He made a small noise, clearly pleased at how wet he had already made you.

The desire and needing at your core began to mount, as you pushed your hips up, grinding against his hand.

He pulled away from your breast, kissing back up your neck. He took the sensitive skin of your neck between his teeth and bit down softly as he worried a hickey. He pushed his fingers harder and further into you.

Your moan was drowned out by the blood pounding in your ears.

He released your neck and pressed his forehead to your temple.

"How long?" He panted, heavily in your ear.

"Not." You struggled to get out as he moved his hand faster. "Fuck me baby."

"Beg me. Show me how bad you need me." He purred, pulling his hand from you and wiping his wet fingers across your hip.

You whimpered, "Fuck me, daddy. Please. Use me. Abuse me. I'm yours. Let me have you. I need to feel you."

"Not good enough." He growled, running his free hand lightly up your neck.

"Daddy. Please. It's hurting me. Please." You choked through the heavy breathing, the heat between your legs driving you crazy as you throbbed for him.

"You were a bad girl today." He sneered, tightening his hand around your neck slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. Please, fuck me." You whimpered, tears springing up from nowhere as you shut your eyes tight.

He released you and ran his thumb along your cheek.

"Look at me." He said gruffly.

You brought your eyes to his. He held your gaze as he slowly slid himself inside of you. He gave a small sigh and you drew a tiny breath, clutching his hips and pulling him closer.

"Don't look away." He whispered, grinding his hips against yours at a tauntingly slow pace.

You took in his face as you pushed your hips into his.

His blown pupils, flared nostrils, parted lips. You bit your bottom lip, arching your back again, and letting out a breathy moan as the pleasure of such a slow pace built up the wall that would soon come crashing down.

You ran your hand up his side, pressing your palm flush to his breast, feeling his heart pound underneath, and the broken skin from the night before. 

You let your eyes travel down from his face and rest on the cut you had made with his knife. You slid your finger along the cut.

He made a small noise, but let you continue to run your finger along the damaged skin. You pushed yourself up and placed your lips to the cut, rough and warm against your soft lips.

He drew a breath, pushing harder into you. You fell back into the bed, cupping his face and bringing him with you as you clashed your hips with his. He caught your lips in an aggressive kiss, biting at your bottom lip.

You moaned into his mouth, setting a rougher pace, grinding your hips harder into his.

"Daddy." You panted, as he tugged on your lip with his teeth.

"Mm. Baby girl. Let me feel you get off." He purred, pressing his warm body flush to yours.

You shifted, a slight discomfort in your lower belly, but pushed back against him, breath catching as your high neared its peak.

He thrust into you and the force sent you over the edge. It had come faster than you had expected and the orgasm caught you off guard. As your body quaked, the world fell away into a warm, numbing tingle. You swallowed the scream in your throat and instead whimpered loudly, locking eyes with Ramsay as it all seemed to happen so fast.

He gave a small jerk, face softening slightly, as he met his release with a deep, throaty moan. His arms shook as he struggled to hold himself up, never taking his eyes from yours as his heavy breathing steadied.

He brushed a strand of hair from your forehead, kissed you deeply, and fell into the bed beside you with a sigh.

"I like this side of you." You said, sitting up and looking down at him.

He gave a half grin, "I know."

×××

"What's this?" You asked, looking up from the stack of cash Ramsay dropped on the table before you.

"Your damn underwear." Your husband replied, opening the refrigerator with a yawn.

You pushed your empty cereal bowl away and picked up the cash, "Babe, I never owned a grand worth of panties."

"Well, now you do. You and Charlotte go spend the afternoon shopping and when you get back here we will go to our new house. Or, temporary house. Whatever." He said, yawning again and pulling the gallon of milk from its shelf.

 

"Oh..." You said, placing your hand over your chest.

"You good?" Charlotte asked, glancing up at you.

You swallowed, "Yeah. Heartburn." 

"And so it begins." She chuckled. "Let's go get you some TUMS and get you back to your clingy husband. I'm sure he's annoyed at us for being gone all day."

You nodded, taking a long drink from your cup before gathering up your shopping bags.

"How long until you find out if it's a girl or boy?" She asked, helping you load the bags into the back of the Jeep.

"Four and a half weeks." You said, stomach clenching horribly at how close that was.

"Names?" 

You climbed into your seat and gave a shrug, "no. Rams ignores me whenever I bring it up."

"Well, I'm sure as soon as he knows the gender he will rattle off a hundred names." 

"I dunno. I'm having a hard time picking five I like." You shrugged.

For a Sunday, this side of town was busy today. Was there some kind of event going on you hadn't heard about? Traffic was becoming annoying. All you wanted was for this heartburn to go away and whine until your husband finally gave in to rub your back so you would shut up.

"Do you know where this safe house is?" You asked, tapping the steering wheel, waiting on the light.

"No. Only that it exists." Charlotte said, fixing her lipstick in the visor mirror and lighting a cigarette. 

Your phone rang in your lap and you assumed it to be your husband. However, you were startled to see it was Eli.

"Hello?"

_"Something you'd like to tell me, sis?"_

"Uh, no?" You said, chewing your lip, and pulling into the parking lot of the drug store.

"I got you." Charlotte said, hopping out of the vehicle.

" _You're house, (y/n). What the fuck? What is going on? Do mom and dad know?"_

You swallowed, "No. Don't worry about it. And no, they don't. Nor will they. Do you understand me, E?"

 _"What the fuck is going on?"_ Eli demanded, sounding slightly angry and worried.

"Nothing you need to worry about, little brother. Everything is fine. And I swear to god, if you say anything at all to mom and dad I will fucking shoot you."

" _We need to meet face to face. I need to know what's going on."_

"Okay. Tomorrow. We can grab dinner together. I will explain it all then. Just please, don't bring mom and dad into it." You sighed.

" _Into what?"_

"Just promise me, E."

_"Fine. But it better be a damn good reason."_

"Wow. You sounded just like dad," you laughed, "but really. I'm fine and so is everything else. Dinner tomorrow. I'll text you the info. Love you."

You heard Eli give a frustrated sigh, " _love you too."_

You dropped your phone in your lap with an irritable sigh. Now what? How were you going to play this one off? Maybe Ramsay could come up with something. 

×××

"This place is actually much nicer than I expected." You said, sipping a bottle of water and staring out the window at the city glittering in the twilight in the distance.

"Think I'd let you stay in trash, no matter how short a time period?" Your husband said, dropping a bag on the couch.

You turned to him, "no, baby. It was just... such a short amount of time to get somewhere thrown together. Now, what are we going to do about my brother?"

"Take him to dinner tomorrow night, I guess." He replied, glancing around the house.

You rolled your eyes, "that's not what I meant."

"I know, I know. I'll figure it out before then. Unless you want to be marked as a brother killer too, then it will only be too easy."

"No. I'd rather not have my brother dead." You said flatly, sitting at the kitchen bar.

Ramsay shrugged, sliding your take out box to you, "guess we can get groceries after dinner tomorrow. But, I did get you ice cream to hold you over til then."

You tore the plastic wrapper from your fork and grinned at your husband, "you're the best."

"So I've heard." He winked, pouring whiskey into his cup of cola.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day of giving thanks to genocide, abuse, rape, poor healthcare, stealing, and violations of rights to indigenous people... I mean HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ;)


	38. Family Business

"Doll?"

You looked up from your make up bag, "yes, love?"

"You okay?" Ramsay asked, cocking his head to the side and examining you.

"Of course." You said with a half shrug and nod, turning your attention back to the mirror on the floor. 

"No. You're not. Come here, little pet. Tell me what's wrong."

You sighed, rising from the floor and climbing up on the bed into Ramsay's lap. You rested the side of your face on his chest and closed your eyes.

"I'm tired. My throat hurts. I have a horrible headache. I just want to go home and set up our child's room. I want to be able to have a solid nights sleep. I keep having nightmares. Baby, I'm afraid." You said, tears seeping into his shirt.

"Afraid of what, baby girl?" He asked, pulling you in close.

"Everything. Something happening to you. And to our child." You whimpered, clinging to his shirt.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I've got everything under control." He chuckled.

You sighed. If he only knew.

"Rams, there's some..." You began, but he placed his hand over your mouth.

"Sh... Now, take a nap. We still have hours until dinner. Lay here and do nothing. Anything you need to say can wait." He said firmly. 

"Lay with me awhile? I don't want to be alone." You said sweetly, looking up at your husband through your lashes. Trying to ignore the nagging in your head about finally telling your husband his father wanted him dead.

"Alright, for awhile. Get naked." He finally said, pulling his shirt off.

You slid off the bed to pull your shirt off and slide out of your sweats. You made to slide down your new, lacy white underwear when Ramsay grabbed your wrist and pulled you to the side of the bed. 

He buried his face between your breasts and inhaled deeply. You gave a weak smile and laced your fingers in his hair as he placed gentle kisses to your skin.

"Will I ever know the real you?" You asked quietly, climbing into his lap and straddling him.

"I don't even know the real me, baby doll." He murmured, darting his tongue over your nipple.

You drew a sharp breath and tightened your grip in his hair.

"Can this be the real you? The you who laughs, and jokes, and plays guitar, and is gentle with me?" You asked, tipping your head back as he kissed up your neck.

"It would bore you, baby girl. You're too much like me." He said, nipping at you ear. "Now, tell me about your nightmares."

"Why?" You asked with a gasp as she shifted to lay you back on the bed.

"Just curious." He hummed, kissing down your body.

You closed your eyes, savoring his soft lips before speaking.

"It's always the same one. I'm in a graveyard. Alone. And then I hear this voice... it's like... it's... I dunno. But always tells me I could of saved them. All of them. Whatever that means." You said, gripping his shoulder as he kissed along the thin, lace fabric of your panties.

"Then what?" He coaxed, taking the fabric between his teeth and pulling down.

"Fire. That's all I see. And I hear gunshots and screaming... and yelling." You said with a small sigh, pushing your hips up to help him slide the last of your clothing from you.

"Then?" He asked, nipping the skin on your inner thigh.

You arched your back with a small moan.

"That's it. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud, but it's scary. I wake up sweating and breathing hard, tears on my face, heart broken, and makes my stomach hurt so fucking bad." You said, opening your eyes to stare at the ceiling, holding back the whimper as your husband parted you slowly with his tongue.

Why was he interested in your nightmare? What did it matter to him?

He pushed his tongue in you as far as he could, making slow, firm movements.

You sighed, canting your hips against his mouth as he fucked you slowly with his tongue.

"Baby boy." You whispered, digging your nails into his shoulder.

He made a small noise and pushed his face further into you.

"Fuck me." You moaned, arching your back and grabbing at him desperately as he lapped up the wetness dripping from you. 

"Hush. You're supposed to be taking a nap and doing nothing." He growled huskily. The vibration of his words against your sensitive skin making you shiver.

"I can't go to sleep, knowing I didn't do my job for you." You panted, warmth beginning to spread from your core, outward. 

He brought his eyes up to yours and bit down on your sensitive spot.

You gasped, pushing yourself further into his face.

"Harder." You demanded in a rough whisper.

He bit down harder until you hissed in discomfort. He released his teeth and darted his tongue over the spot, the sting dying at once and turning to pleasure.

"Fuck me, damnit." You choked through a strangled moan. 

"Let me have that ass, baby girl." He said, pulling away from you and licking his lips.

"Do you deserve it?" You asked with a wicked smile.

"I always deserve it. You're mine." He growled, biting roughly at your skin as he made his way up your body.

"And you are mine. So tell me, daddy, why should I give you any ass?" You said, grabbing at him as he pressed his body flush to yours. You felt his hardened length throbbing and restrained in his shorts.

"Because, little momma, you like it. You want it. You  _need_ it. You need the pain." He murmured in your ear, grabbing your wrists and pulling them above your head as he ground himself against you.

You whimpered, struggling to pull your hands free to sink your nails into his soft skin.

"I will make it feel good, baby girl. I'll make it hurt so good, your pussy will soak this bed through." He purred, running his tongue along your ear, his breathing hot and heavy. He ground his hips against you again.

"Let me go so I can roll over." You whimpered, body quaking at his words and touches.

"No. I'm going to hold you just like this. I want to see the pain and pleasure on your face. Watch your tits bounce as I fuck you in the ass until you can't breath." He growled, releasing one of your hands to push his shorts down.

You bit your lip, chest heaving as he ran the tip of his dick over your wet folds. He burried himself inside you without warning.

You gasped, pushing your hips into his. He thrust in you again and you could feel yourself beginning to come undone.

He pulled himself from you, gripping himself in his hand, and easily gliding his hand up and down with your wetness.

You moaned, biting your lip, breathing hard through your nose as you watched him. He pushed himself into you again, running his wet hand along your ass cheek and gripping hard as he pulled himself from you to push his dick in your ass.

He leaned into you and kissed you deeply as he pushed himself into you. You closed your eyes tight, waiting on the pain. The burning, body tensing pain came without fail.

You gave a small whimper in his mouth and he stalled, kissing your bottom lip gently.

"Relax into me, my little pet. Let's do this together. Open your eyes." He murmured softly.

You opened your eyes and could see yourself reflected in the big blue orbs looking down at you. You drew a deep breath and relaxed, grabbing his hip with your free hand.

"Ready?" He asked, blinking slowly.

You licked your lips and nodded. He pushed the rest of himself inside you with a deeply, satisfied moan. To hear him feel so good was all you needed as you pushed your hips up to take him even further.

"Baby doll." He panted, leaning into you and kissing you deeply. He moved against you.

You tutted, "harder."

His wicked grin formed as he brought his hand to sweep over your sensitive nub, making you jerk.

True to his word, each thrust brought a numbing tingle of pain, but the pleasure from it was overwhelming as you found an aggressive rhythm with him.

Neither of you willing to break lips, as you both clashed teeth, bloodied lips, and let primal noises of ecstasy escape you both.

"How close are you?" He panted, groping your breast, and ploughing into you.

"Find out for yourself." You panted back, arching your back, clutching his waist, trying to pull him closer.

He ran his hand down your body to your soaked and throbbing entrance, shoving his fingers into you with his next thrust.

"Ramsay!" You whimpered, air catching in your chest.

"Mm... that's right, baby girl." He growled, curling his fingers inside you and losing momentum in his thrusting as his body began to go rigid.

You pushed yourself into him with a breathy moan, feeling the peak of your high nearing as the throbbing continued.

You watched him draw a sharp breath, clench his jaw, and his pupils blow as his high came crashing down. 

"Fuck." He moaned out, trying to keep himself from falling into you as his savored the release of his high through his heavy breathing.

He rubbed his thumb firmly against your clit as it began to feel overly sensitive.

"Your turn, baby girl. Let me taste." He whispered with a violent shiver.

You bit your lip, swallowing hard, pushing your hips into his hand.

He pulled away from you completely, quickly pushing down your body, his head between your legs and teasing you with his tongue.

He nipped at your glistening folds, and sucked at your wetness.

"Baby." You panted, grabbing his hair tight.

He pushed his tongue in you roughly and gave a pleased hum as he felt the high come crashing down on you.

You couldn't suppress the scream and gasp as your high washed over you, every part of you relaxing into the euphoria. 

You gave a small jerk as Ramsay licked you clean, your whole body feeling overly sensitive. 

"I feel... dirty." You giggled, rubbing your sticky thighs together.

"You are a nasty bitch." He chuckled, wiping his mouth off on his discarded shirt. "You smell different. Why?"

"Uh... new lotion maybe?" You said, thrown off slightly.

"I don't like it. It doesn't smell like you."

"Yeah. Okay baby. No problem." You said, sliding under the covers. A shower could wait. Right now you were too tired.

×××

"So?" You asked, tying your shoe.

"I could use him. Tell him the truth. It's only gunna go one of two ways. You know that." Ramsay said, holding out your coat and patiently waiting on you.

"I don't want my baby brother in this though." You sighed, taking your coat.

"Well, shit happens."

"Like what happened with your brother?" 

Ramsay gave you a long look, "does it bother you?"

He tone was threatening, but his eyes were questioning.

"Yes. Because it bothers you. Why did y'all hate each other?" You said, grabbing your purse.

"We didn't hate each other. But we didn't like each other either. Dom... He always resented me slightly because I was living proof that father cheated on his mother while she was sick and dying. And I disliked him because he was the perfect son. But, it is what it is."

"Did you kill him?" You asked, stepping out into the cold.

"What do you think?" He asked, following you and closing the door behind him.

"No?" You said, running it over in your mind as he opened the Jeep door for you and helped you inside.

"Why?" He asked, when he climbed in.

You shrugged, "Because you've never given proof that you did."

"Well, let me fill you in on a secret. I did. Double tap to the back of the head. Him and his wife." He sneered, glancing over at you.

"Liar." You said, crossing your arms.

"No. I did it. I killed him. I had to."

"Oh you had to, huh?" You asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. I showed him mercy. He fed some information to a snitch, and it was going to fuck everything. He didn't realize it until it was too late. There was no clean way for him to get out of it. He was meeting with someone that night. Called me up, told me what he had done, and I promised to help get him out of it. So I showed up, drugged his drink, and finally when he was too fucked up to do anything, I did the deed. Then his bitch of a wife shows up, so I had to off her too. I never knew what exactly he did, said, or who he gave the information to. It wasn't until you pointed out the Greyjoy was first on the scene, that it hit me. I don't know how much he knows, or who he is reporting to, but I need to find out. That is _why_ I need to find him."

You sighed, "The worst part about this is that I don't know if you're telling the truth or not."

"That's on you, little pet. Believe whatever. It makes no difference to me. Regardless of the truth, my brother is dead." He replied.

You stared out the window, saying no more. Ramsay slid his hand in yours and held your hand tight. Something was different about him. It was unsettling. 

"I'm sorry." You said quietly as he helped you from the Jeep.

"For what?" He asked, placing a kiss to your forehead.

"Not knowing if I believe you." You said, hugging him tight.

He gave a small, amused huff. "It makes no matter, baby girl."

"If you say so, my love." You replied, as he opened the door to the restaurant for you.

The man at the door led you through the building to a private room. It was small, dim, and empty.

"Drinks, Mr. Bolton?" A waiter asked, setting down menus.

"Glass of scotch and a sweet tea." Ramsay said, without asking you.

You glanced around the empty room, nervousness mounting inside you as the seconds ticked by.

You busied yourself with your straw as the waiter showed Eli and a girl to the table.

You heaved a sigh. _Idiot_. Though you weren't sure if you thought it about you or your brother. You should of told him to come alone.

"She'll have to leave." Ramsay said, propping his elbows up on the table.

"She stays." Eli said defiantly.

"How well do you know her? Would you trust her with your sisters life?" Ramsay challenged, eyes hardening to icy shards.

It frightened you slightly. You'd only ever seen that look on two previous occasions, and neither turned out good for the person who had received the look.

You slid your hand to Ramsay's knee and gave a small squeeze.

"I trust her completely with everything." Eli said, giving a small nod and smile at the girl.

"Name?" Ramsay asked, running his eyes over the girl in slight distaste. 

"Westerling. Sergeant Jeyne Westerling. Medic." She said. 

Ramsay turned his gaze to your brother, "and what do you do?" 

"MP." Eli responded.

Ramsay looked between you and your brother with a smirk. "Need for law enforcement, huh?"

"Family thing." You shrugged, cheeks warming slightly.

"Why am I here? What is going on?" Eli said, cutting the pleasant tone and adopting a stern one. It made him look and sound like your father. 

"Well the thing is..." Ramsay said slowly, pulling his cigarettes from his inside breast pocket of his dinner jacket, "your sister has a nasty secret. You see... she's a bloodthirsty, psycho, organized crime boss. She's made a shit ton of enemies, and they decided to send us messages."

You sat in stunned silence before glaring at Ramsay. You gave him a small hit to the chest.

"Ramsay!" You hissed, suppressing a grin.

He grabbed your hand, and placed a kiss to your knuckles.

"Okay, okay. So I maybe lied a little. She's not the mob boss. I am." He gave you a questioning look, "but is it really any different? I mean, we are one in the same."

You rolled your eyes but said nothing.

Eli looked at you both for a long moment before letting out a laugh, but when neither you or your husband joined in, the laugh died in his throat.

"You... You aren't serious?" He gaped.

Ramsay gave a small nod.

Eli rounded on you, as the waiter placed a basket of bread on the table.

"Tell me you're fucking with me right now?" He implored.

You sighed, and took a bread, giving your baby brother an apologetic look.

"And mom and dad don't know? About any of it?" Eli asked, clearly hoping someone would jump out and cry 'April fools' or something of the like.

"Because how am I supposed to bring that up, E? Oh hey mom, by the way, your son in law is a serial killer who will someday inherit one of the largest crime families in the country... yeah. That would go over real well." You retorted, brandishing your bread at him.

"I.. this isn't... You guys... what?" Eli said weakly, unable to form a sentence.

"Should we be talking about this, here?" Jeyne spoke up, looking around the empty room. She seemed unabashed by the information.

"I own everyone here. It's quite safe. But you two are not. So here's how it will go down. You're both getting married. ASAP. Got it? Lie and cheat on one another, makes no matter to me. But you will marry. This way I can ensure secrecy. Anything I want or need from either of you, will be given to me." Jeyne gave an ugly look that made Ramsay laugh, "Yeah, no. Don't worry about that. But, first order of business, mister good cop... I need riot gear."

"I can't..." Eli began, the color draining from his face.

Ramsay gave a cold bark of laughter, "you can and you will. It works like this, you do what I say and keep your mouth shut, or I kill you, starting with those closest to you. Which would first be your bride to be, then your parents."

Eli gave you a pleading look. You gave a sad smile. You did warn him. But he had insisted on knowing the truth.

The door to the room was thrown open and you were surprised to see Alyn, clutching a stack of papers.

"Man, don't you know I get tired of seeing you." Ramsay groaned, as Alyn slammed the papers in front of him, jabbing at the middle of the top page.

"Well, didn't want my ass strung up for putting this off. But I obtained all the shit you asked for on your father, and look at this." Alyn said quickly, glancing over at Eli and Jeyne, "don't I know you?"

She went slightly pink in the face but said nothing.

Ramsay made a noise of disgust, running his eyes over the paper.

"Are you fucking serious?" He said, lip curling in distaste as if he had just smelled something repulsive. He turned to you, "it would seem my father somehow managed to get that cow pregnant."

Ew. 

You looked down at the table, processing the information. 

"Strike two." You whispered to yourself. 

"What's that, doll?" Ramsay hummed, tearing his eyes away from the other papers.

"Nothing" you said quickly as Eli caught your eye.

You gave an unconcerned shrug, and stared across the room. You watched the waiter enter and wondered how many of these people working here reported to Ramsay alone, and how many were secured by his father.

"Take this shit up to the house and put it in the hidey-hole." Ramsay said, thrusting the papers back to Alyn.

Nobody said anything through dinner. It was tense. You were getting real tired of tense, awkwardly silent meals.

Finally you set your fork down, debating on dessert, but finally deciding against it.

"I'll be back." Ramsay whispered to you and he left the table, exiting the room.

"This is all a bad joke, right?" Eli asked almost immediately.

You sighed, "I wish I could say it was, bro. But this is my life. And honestly... I love it. I didn't want you in this mess. You're too good. But I had no choice. This is the only way I could make sure you wouldn't say anything to our parents. I knew you wouldn't put their lives at risk. This is how it is, E. I love you, and as long as you do what Rams says, no one will ever know and you will be very well paid. I promise. No paper trail. Nobody will know anything. Trust me. I won't let you get hurt."

"He didn't really mean what he said about us, did he?" Jeyne asked, face flushing as she side eyed your brother.

"I'm afraid so. We can't let either of you go. You know too much now, and the best way to ensure neither of you will go to the authorities or someone else, marriage has to be forced. This wasn't like a first date kind of thing, was it?"

Eli gave a dry laugh, "no. We've known each other for years now... But as far as relationship... well, I mean..."

You watched the color rise in your brothers face and bit back the grin.

"Well then, let me be the first to congratulate you both, and wish you a very happy, love filled marriage." You said, with a smile. 

Eli swallowed, looking at Jeyne, and giving a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She said sadly.

Hurt sprung up in your chest. You were making your baby brother marry a woman he wasn't in love with. Or maybe not yet. There was hope they might love each other. That was all you had to go on.

"Alright, doll. We have groceries to buy." Ramsay said, stopping beside you and handing Eli five crips 100s.

Eli stared at Ramsay's hand, unsure what to do.

"Take it and go put a down payment on a ring tomorrow. I'll have it paid off next week. But don't be a dick and ask the woman to marry you without a ring that screams how much you love her." Ramsay said, still holding the money out patiently.

 

"You're grounded by the way." Ramsay said, falling into the couch beside you.

"Excuse me?" You said, raising a brow and opening your bag of popcorn. 

"I'm taking your Jeep." He replied simply.

"Why?!" You cried, glaring at your husband. 

"Well, I can't have you running off on some more Batman vigilante shit while I'm working." 

The injustice.

"So, I have to sit here alone all day? What if something happens? What if I need something?" You said with a scowl.

"You won't be alone. I'll have someone here with you until I get home. But I've got to go back to work. It's starting to look suspicious." Ramsay said, waving his hand at you dismissively.

"But..." You started, glaring at your popcorn.

"No buts. I can't have you out and about. If people we don't want to see you catch a glimpse of you, they will mark you. If they mark you, they will find this place. That's a no. It won't be that bad." 

You crossed your arms and sighed, "Okay. I understand."

"Good."

You rose from the couch to go shower. Ramsay entered the bathroom as you finished drying your hair.

"Would you be less pissy if I got you a puppy?" He asked, emptying his pockets on the counter.

"No." You said sourly.

"No?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I'm too tired to keep up with a puppy, baby." You admitted.

He simply nodded, unbuttoning his shirt.

You laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

 _Well,_ you thought to yourself,  _if I'm stuck here all day, at least I'll have plenty of time to finally sit here and do nothing. Maybe I'll have Rams bring me a book home to start reading to Baby B._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter and to bring in some loose ends. But next chapter... ;)


	39. Blind Tiger

January melted into February. Or it would be more accurate to say melted and refroze as the snow turned to sleet and ice.

Every day seemed to make your stomach bigger, though women simpered about how tiny and cute your little baby bump was whenever you left this damn house. 

But it was really starting to get in the way. Especially in the bedroom. No, Ramsay didn't say anything about it, and he never missed an opportunity to fuck you, but to you... it was just... awkward in a way. Having sex was becoming taxing, trying to find a position that wasn't uncomfortable. 

But, your girls were back in the city. Ramsay seemed content. He hadn't even bitched about his boring desk job since finally returning to work. And he was no longer drowning in excessive bottles of liquor. He had cut back a lot. Ever since you killed the Targaryen. He still drank every day, just not as much. Theon Greyjoy had been spotted two days ago. However, there were only 5 short days until you found out what Baby B was. It scared you senseless. You were no closer in figuring out how to keep your husband safe.

Life at the safe house was boring. You spent half the day sleeping or reading. Charlotte came to stay with you a lot. It was nice to have another female to hang out with. You missed Liz and Kaden, but Liz was now too sick to leave her house.

She had called you the night before last and cried to you about how much pain she was in. How she regretted the idea of chemo. She should have just pushed for surgery. It hurt you to hear her so down and miserable. She was always so head strong and encouraging. You wished you knew what to do to help, anything to make her smile.

Your mother had called you a week ago, all in a dither that Eli was apparently getting married. Eli and Jeyne were going out there this weekend, so Mom and Dad could meet her. Eli had been very distant with you since that night at dinner. Not that you could blame him, but damn. You had just become cool with him again.

You had lunch a couple of times with Whit and Jared, when they didn't have to immediately get back home after their 'coffee bean' runs. 

"Oh yeah, mom and dad are ectastic that we get to use our flight skills for more than just med evac. Dad said, coffee beans was a funny investment, but as long as it put money in our pockets and made us happy. Going to put Kasey in traveling cheer squad this summer. She will be so excited."

Well, at least your Sheep were prospering. Ramsay had set up the schemes to buy all the land you had wanted, and construction for new businesses were in the works. You had gotten in touch with the Martell's to grow on land your Sheep had set up, as well as building more secure labs, though marijuana was the best choice to go with, for you personally. At least it was naturally occurring. You didn't really want any part in synthetic shit, to which Ramsay begrudgingly obliged.

"What do you want to do for your boyfriend's birthday?" Ramsay asked, looking up from the laptop he had been absorbed in for the last two hours.

"What?" You asked, marking your place in the book you had been reading. 

"Matt. His eighteenth birthday is tomorrow." Ramsay said, glancing at the sleet tinking on the windows.

"I dunno. I figured he and Ty would spend the day together. Thought maybe I would talk you into giving him a decent amount of money for him to blow on stupid shit." You shrugged, pulling your blanket up around you, trying to ignore the annoying urge to pee for the sixth time in the last hour and a half.

"Sure." Your husband replied, lighting a cigarette and going back to whatever it was he had been doing. Numbers by the sound of pen scratching on paper, furious muttering, and deep sighs. "It's fight night. Want to go? Thought I'd take you to dinner and then to the ring." 

"Um... sure? I've never been." You shrugged, yawning and rubbing your belly.

You closed your eyes with a small smile, breathing slowly, and deeply when... it happened.

You gasped, threw your eyes open, and sat up straight.

Ramsay looked up, alarmed, half rising from his seat.

"I felt it! I felt the baby move!" You said excitedly, looking down at your belly.

"Sure it wasn't just some weird body function?" He asked, raising a brow and closing the computer.

"Positive." You said excitedly. You stared hard at your belly and gave another gasp after a few moments of silence, "yes! I can feel the baby. Oh my god."

Ramsay leaned back in his chair and watched you with a rather uncharacteristically warm expression.

You both simply stared at one another until finally Ramsay stood from his seat and gave a deep stretch like a cat.

"Were you ever good at math?" He asked, cracking his knuckles and frowning at his notebook.

"Well I can find x." You replied, knowing your answer wasn't good enough. "Why?"

"I'm missing something. A variable or... I don't know." He said slowly.

You said nothing. Finally he shook his head slightly, scratching his jaw and turning to you.

"Dinner?" 

"Whatever. It's gotten to the point where as long as I eat it doesn't matter. Heartburn doesn't discriminate it seems, either. But I would really  _love_ bell peppers."

"You make my life so easy." He chuckled, walking down the hall.

You watched him leave with a grin.

"I suppose I can dress for comfort?" You called from the closet. You turned to look at Ramsay as he entered the room. His faded jeans and band shirt were enough of an answer.

"You're very fond of this old rag." You said, picking at his shirt as he pulled his leather jacket on.

He shrugged, "first concert. Met Alyn there, actually."

"Oh?" You said, pulling your hoodie on.

"Yeah. We were fourteen. Gave him a bloody nose in the mosh pit. Then I saved his life from some big dude after he got caught making out with the dudes drunk woman. Rolled one behind the venue, and the rest was history. He just kind of stuck around. Father always hated my Boys, so I kept them close. Anyways, burgers and shakes? We can buy your bell peppers on the way back home." 

"Burgers and shakes sound wonderful. On one condition." You nodded, pulling your hood up and grabbing your wallet from your purse. 

"What's that?" He asked, ushering you out of the house.

"The fries have to be perfect for the shakes."

"Shake fries. Maybe you could market that." He chuckled, helping you into the Jeep.

Ramsay had had the Jeep repainted, tagged, and replaced the vin number. Made you a bit sad, but, safety first, right? Right.

 

"So, what am I to expect?" You asked, finishing your shake.

"It'll be loud. But what's better than a few beers and watching people beat the shit out of each other? Wonder if anyone good is fighting tonight?" Ramsay said, dropping his cigarette butt out of the cracked window.

He shifted in his seat, pulling his gun and knife, sliding both under the seat. You watched him with a raised brow.

"They check at the door." He shrugged, opening his door.

You met Damon, Charlotte, Ben, and to your excitement, Kaden at the front gates.

The boy rushed you, hugging you tightly.

"Aunt (y/n)! Look!" Kaden practically shouted, pulling his cap off.

"Oh goodness. What happened to all your hair?" You asked, kneeling down and running your hand over his fuzz.

"I did it for mommy." He said, eyes bright.

You looked up at Ben who gave a half shrug and sad smile.

"Liz had a meltdown and said fuck it. Says she was gonna lose it all anyways, might as well get on with it." Ben said, hurt lacing his words.

"But can I tell you a secret?" Kaden said, motioning you closer.

"What's that, hon?" You asked quietly.

He leaned into you, "it will grow back. Just like mommy's."

You gave a small, watery laugh, realizing you were emotional, "yes. Yes it will."

"Come on son, let's get out of the cold." Ben said, as Kaden put his hat back on.

You watched the boy with a fond smile, as Ramsay laced his fingers in yours and tugged you along.

Ramsay led you to a row of seats, close to the ring. Maybe too close for your liking.

"Want something to eat or drink before I send Dame off?" Charlotte asked, sitting behind you.

"I'd love a sprite or something." You replied, glancing back at her.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." She replied.

You watched Ramsay's profile, but he seemed unemotional as his eyes scanned the crowd.

Someone fell into the seat beside you. You turned quickly to see Tyene. She smiled brightly at you as Matt sat on her other side.

You hugged her warmly, "hey."

"Hey yourself. I was excited to hear you were coming. We miss you." Tyene said, looking past you to glare at your husband.

"I miss you all. But, gotta keep this baby safe." You said, placing your hand on your belly.

"Mama was saying how cute you looked yesterday when you swung by." Tyene smiled.

"I was sad you weren't there. But, I heard you were in good hands." You grinned, watching Matt shrug out of his coat.

Tyene shrugged, but grinned broadly.

"Speaking of, what are we doing tomorrow?" 

Tyene chewed her lip and gave another shrug, "dunno. Thought we would party it up tomorrow night at Alyn's club or something."

You nodded, "just text me and lemme know."

You made it through two fights before becoming slightly bored. You stole glances at your husband, who looked equally as bored, as he slouched in his seat and jiggled his foot.

You were going to suggest blowing this joint and maybe sneaking into a movie when the boredom flipped completely. But not into excitement.

The final two fighters of the night. Loras Tyrell, which meant the Tyrells and Lannisters were here. And none other than this infamous Jon Snow that your husband hated with almost as much passion as his obsession for you.

When the man took the ring, Ramsay sat up straight and rigid, eyes narrowed to cold slits, jaw clenched, and fists balled.

You caught Damon and Ben exchanged glances.

You watched how Ramsay watched this Snow guy. It was calculating and almost hungry. Like a starving wolf, in the dead of winter, watching a herd of deer run past.

You opened your mouth to say something to him but Damon made a frantic gesture with his hand, catching your eye, and shaking his head fervently. 

You closed your mouth again and turned your eyes to the ring.

They were both fast, but Loras was not consistent. After three rounds, Snow had ended it.

The noise of the crowd was loud and excited as Snow was paraded around the ring in triumph by the ref. He looked solemn and uncomfortable at all the attention.

The stands had mostly cleared before Ramsay finally came back down to earth and stood, fists still balled.

You held on to your empty cup, trying to think of something to say. But what was there to say? 

You followed him quietly to the lobby, where you bade Matt, Tyene, Ben, and Kaden good bye, giving Kaden about 15 extra hugs and threatened him to be a good boy for his mommy and daddy. To which he assured you he was always good.

You threw your cup away when a group of Lannisters and Tyrells pushed past you, all practically running toward the exit. It puzzled you.

You turned to Ramsay to ask if he had seen but to your surprise you found him pushing through the crowd in the other direction, Damon tearing off after him.

You exchanged a look with Charlotte and followed in their wake.

"SNOW!" Ramsay shouted, pushing people aside.

"Oh god. Please no." You sighed, hurrying to catch up to your husband.

"Bolton." Jon replied, inclining his head slightly, turning from the news crew and the red head on his arm.

"I'm calling you out." Ramsay growled.

"Baby, do you think that..." You started, halting at Ramsay's side, but stopping in midsentence as he gripped your arm and gave you a murderous look.

Jon Snow stood there, glaring at Ramsay in dislike. The woman at his side, glanced you and your husband over before leaning into Jon and whispering in his ear. He gave her a perplexed look when she pulled away and she wore an arrogant smirk, meeting your gaze.

You curled your lip and glared back at her.

"No." Jon finally spoke.

The red head rolled her eyes, turned on her heel, and stormed off.

"Pussy." Ramsay sneered, but his smirk dropped when his phone rang. "What?" He barked when he answered. His face hardened, "no. Do not engage." He hung up and turned to you, pushing you rather roughly along in front of him.

Damon gave you a look of sympathy as you were pushed past him.

Ramsay said nothing until he got to your door at the Jeep. He pushed you into the cold door and grabbed your face.

"If you  _ever_ make a fool of me like that in front of people and question my actions ever again, it will be the  _last thing_ you ever do." He hissed in so much venom that for the first time you were completely afraid of your husband. He meant it. The ice in his bite made it unmistakable. 

You swallowed, dropping your eyes as the tears lined your lower lashes, "yes sir. I'm sorry. I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

Ramsay released you, running the back of his hand along your cheek. He placed his finger under your chin and pulled your face up to his. He placed a kiss to your lips, but said nothing.

"I'm taking you home, then I have to see what the fuck is going on." He helped you into your seat and slammed the door.

"Stannis." You said, remembering what Olyvar had said.

"What?" Ramsay said, glancing over at you in confusion.

"The day I met Oly at the bar to sign paperwork and went to lunch... He told me that Renly had gone into hiding and that Stannis was going to make a move on the Lannisters before the idiot boys wedding. But then I saw the Stark girl and forgot all about it. So sorry baby. I figured you'd know anyways." You said, tumbling over the words as they fell from your mouth.

Ramsay watched you as he sat there waiting on the red light to turn, lights and sirens coming from behind. He said nothing as the cop cars soared past. He cleared his throat and lit a cigarette. 

"So?" You asked. 

"Nothing. We will go home and that's it. As far as I am concerned neither side makes a difference to me. Maybe they will all kill each other. I have no ties to any of those cunts. Guess we will see what happens when the smoke clears tomorrow morning."

×××

"Party tonight?" You asked, looking up from Tyene's message.

Ramsay shrugged, looking up from his computer, "sure. But tell your snake we are partying my way. And I need to meet the kid at one o'clock downtown on the corner of Fifth and Kings Road."

"Um, okay? What are you doing? You've been quiet all morning." You questioned, sitting up from the couch.

"Numbers. And background cheks. This woman your brother is marrying... she's interesting." 

"Interesting, huh?" You asked, with a jealous bite.

Ramsay noticed it and laughed, "jealous? Jealousy bores me, doll. You've nothing to fear. I just meant her family. They have bad blood with the Lannisters. Found articles and police reports. Aparently aren't very popular with Tywin's brother. Maybe that's why she didn't laugh or seem surprised at dinner. She's a couple years younger than you. Been in the service for six years." 

You listened to him ramble his useless facts on your soon to be sister in law. 

There came a knock on the door and you saw Ramsay crinkle his brow in confusion before he rose from his chair.

He opened the door and Damon stepped in.

"Robb Stark. He's looking for you." 

Ramsay clicked his tongue and smirked.

"Tell him to meet me at the shop at six. Then we are going to the club for the kids birthday. I only need you with me when I meet the cop."

"Yessir." Damon nodded, clutching his keys and phone.

"Why did you come all the way up here instead of just calling?" Ramsay asked, crossing his arms.

"Because he's security detail this morning." You spoke up, putting your book down.

Your husband looked between you and Damon, who gave a half shrug and nod.

"I thought that was Friday?" 

"Babe, it _is_ Friday." You said, furrowing your brows slightly.

"Hm. Interesting." He hummed, leaving the room.

"He good?" Damon asked quietly.

You shrugged, "he's been a bit off for a couple days."

"When's your appointment?"

You heaved a sigh, "Wednesday."

"Ah. I see." Damon nodded, glancing around the mostly empty house.

 

"This is a pretty dress." You said, pulling the navy blue dress from the bag.

"I thought it would look good on you. Classic waves. Pearls. You have two hours." Ramsay replied, throwing a box of shoes on the bed.

"Why are we dressing so nice to get the kid fucked up for his eighteenth birthday?" You asked, examining the highly polished, black shoes.

"Rite of passage."  

 

Ramsay walked in the bathroom, fixing his cufflinks as you pulled the last if the curlers from your hair. You felt your cheeks warm as you glanced at him in the mirror. 

"Why do we look like we belong in the thirties?" You asked, turning to him.

"Dress code." He said, adjusting his tie and placing his fedora hat delicately on his perfectly slicked hair. You just noticed he had gotten a haircut while he was out.

"Where are we going?" You asked, turning back to the counter to find your lipstick.

"It's a surprise."

"Who are we meeting?"

"Matt, your snake, Dame, Charlotte, and Alyn." 

He clasped your strand of pearls around your neck, fingers lingering longer than needed as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Alright, doll. First we meet with Stark, then we meet up with the gang."

"I'm following your lead." You smiled, putting your makeup away.

 

"You will hold your tongue, understood?" Ramsay said, throwing open the conference room door.

You nodded, entering the dark room, as Ramsay flipped on the light. You took a seat and ran your hand over the smooth surface of the polished table.

Ramsay leaned against the table beside you, glancing down at his watch. He tutted in annoyance.

"I really hate when people don't have the courtesy to be on time." 

"You'd really hate my mom then. She'll be late to her own funeral." You giggled, tapping your foot on the ground, as you smoothed out your dress.

Moments later Damon entered, looking just as clean cut as Ramsay. You almost didn't recognize him and took a few moments of staring to realize who it was, as he swept his hat off his head and tucked it under his arm, leaning against the wall as Robb Stark walked in stiffly. The news reporter, Talisa a step behind him.

"Let's waste no time, I'm in rather a hurry this evening." Ramsay said, taking a seat beside you.

Robb made to sit across the table but Ramsay held up his hand, "gun on the table."

Robb scowled, pulling his gun and placing it on the table.

Ramsay glanced at you, "check her."

You rose from your seat, walking around the table to Talisa.

"Is this really necessary?" Robb asked, stiffening even more.

"Just a precaution." Ramsay said, lighting a cigarette. 

You gave Talisa a small smile, "Sorry. But, safety first." You pat her down, "oh! I love your shoes." 

"Uh... thanks?" She said, standing just as stiffly as Robb.

You pulled away from her and returned to your seat. 

Robb and Talisa took their seats, both looking very awkward and uncomfortable.

"So, you got my message?" Ramsay asked, resting his elbows on the table.

"Yes. I did. You're a hard man to find." Robb said, with a nod.

"I like it that way. But I've been watching you. Nosing around in things that will get you killed. I would hire a professional hacker next time you try to find me. Now, before I say any more, why have you been meeting with my father?"

Robb eyed Ramsay closely, "he's helping me find my sister."

"Why? What's in it for him?" Ramsay asked, masking his confusion, but not before you took note of it.

"Don't know. He came to me and said he was sorry about my father and offered his help." Robb said, looking down at his hands as he rested them on the table.

You could see the strain in his face. Poor guy. Trying to play by his law abiding, police rules.

"Hm. Well, I am afraid I lied about having your sister. However, I know who has her. But locating her physical being has been difficult." Ramsay said, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Who?" Robb asked at once, snapping his head up.

"Hold on there, detective. What's in it for me?" Ramsay chuckled.

You gave him a side eye, frowning at his enjoyment by keeping this poor man in the dark.

"Bolton, I'm a cop. I don't make near enough what you're asking for." Robb said with a frustrated sigh, running his hand over his face.

Ramsay smirked, putting his cigarette out in the ash tray on the table, taking his hat off, and placing it in your lap.

"And I am just a simple banker, who owns a garage." 

"Please. Name your price." Talisa spoke up, grabbing Robb's hand tight.

"Alright, how about this... Give me Theon Greyjoy and I will deliver your sister to you. Bring me Theon and his uncle, Euron Greyjoy and I will give you your sister and fifty k." 

Robb gaped, "Theon? Why?"

"That's my business. Deal?" Ramsay said, a grin twitching the corner of his mouth.

"I can't. I don't even know where he is. He never came back to work." Robb admitted, chewing his lip.

The grin spread like poison on Ramsay's face.

"Seem to be losing everyone close to you, huh?"

Robb gave an ugly scowl and made to stand. Ramsay pulled back his jacket to reveal the gun strapped to his chest. Robb sat back in his chair.

"Do we have a deal?" Ramsay asked, rising from his chair, pulling the gun.

Talisa gasped, casting around wildly as Damon stepped in front of the only exit, hand tucked away inside his jacket.

Robb sighed, "Do I even have a choice?"

Ramsay laughed, "And I thought all Stark's were slow on the uptake. Look at it this way, you both walk out of here and never mention this meeting to anyone, you give me what I want, I give you what you want. Easy, right?"

Robb gripped the arms of his chair, "and if I bring the whole department down on you?"

Ramsay sucked his front teeth and gave an eye roll. He lazily held his gun up at Talisa.

You watched her eyes widen and color drain from her face.

"If you try anything stupid, well..." Ramsay said, pulling the trigger.

Talisa screamed as the shot rang out, and a hole appeared in the wall feet behind her. Ramsay had just missed grazing her cheek.

Robb jumped up, lunging for his gun, but Ramsay pulled a knife from nowhere it seemed and buried it in Robb's sleeve, pinning him just out of reach of his gun.

Talisa was sobbing hysterically into her hands, and Robb was fuming. Ramsay glanced at the shocked, sobbing woman in distaste.

"Now. Do. We. Have. A. Deal?" Ramsay asked, fingering the handle of the knife.

"Yes." Robb said weakly, shoulders dropping.

Ramsay wrenched the knife from the table with a satisfied grin and held out his hand. Robb shook it reluctantly. 

"Because I'm such a good guy, I'll give you a clue on your sister. Joffrey Baratheon."

Robb eyed Ramsay, snatched his gun from the table, helped Talisa from her chair, and ushered her from the room.

"Remember, if you speak a word of this, your graves are already dug!" Ramsay called after them with a malicious laugh.

Once they were gone you turned to your husband, as he took his hat back from you.

"The Lannisters don't have her though." You said bluntly.

Ramsay chuckled, "I know. But I like watching cops chase their tails. Now, let's get the fuck outta here. We have a long night ahead of us."

 

"What is this place?" You asked, snaking your arm around Ramsay's waist as he led you down a flight of cobblestone steps to a thick door. There was a small sign above the door that read " _Naked Man"._

Ramsay only gave you a smirk as he knocked on the door.

You glanced back at Damon, Charlotte, Matt, Tyene, and Alyn. They had all dressed like you and Ramsay. It was like looking back in time.

An eye hole in the door slid back. Ramsay pulled back his sleeve slightly to reveal part of his flayed man tattoo, "Bolton, party of seven. Our blades are sharp."

The eye hole slid closed and a few moments later the heavy door swung in and Ramsay led you into an underground club. It was dim, full of smoke haze, mostly older men, girls dressed in curve hugging floor gowns like yours, and an electro swing band on a wooden stage. It had to be the most upbeat, and yet elegant place you had ever set foot in. The floors were dark polished oak, the walls done up in more elegant wood work. It was cozy and yet regal. It was... classic.

Ramsay turned around, grabbing Matt by the tie and pulling him forward, "your night is on me." He released Matt and glanced at your group, "to the Seven Deadly Sins." He winked, looking past you and letting a wicked smirk grow.

You turned to see what Ramsay was looking at. There in a corner, smoking cigars and playing poker sat Roose and Tywin Lannister.

Ramsay gripped your hand and led you toward his father. You followed unwillingly.

He slid into an empty seat beside his father, grabbed a glass off a tray a woman was carrying, and pulled you into his lap.

He took a very long, exaggerated drink, set the glass down, pulled his hat off, and smiled sweetly at his father.

Roose eyed Ramsay in weariness. "Son. Don't ever see you here."

"Yeah, been awhile. What brings you to the city? You hardly ever come to the city... though I've had it that you've been here a lot recently." Ramsay said, dealing himself cards, and pulling out his cigarettes.

"Mr. Lannister and I had business to take care of." Roose said curtly, eyeing you over.

"Been keeping busy, Lannister? Heard you pulled some amazing feats last night." Ramsay said, glancing up from his cards, pushing them aside, and giving Tywin a calculating look.

"Yes. Stannis is lucky to have the men he still has. Though it may not remain that way very long." Tywin nodded, taking a drink from his glass.

Jaime Lannister slid into the empty seat next to his father. He glanced you and Ramsay over.

"Didn't realize all the Bolton's would be here tonight." Jaime said, taking a drink offered by a woman.

"Strictly coincidence. Now, which one of you is selling?" Ramsay shrugged.

"What do you want, son?" Roose asked rather dangerously.

"Just wanna buy drugs, old man." Ramsay replied giving his father a very innocent look, that could of fooled God himself. "You always got good shit on you. I need it for the night. Look, I'm feeling generous, I'll even pay double."

"I don't need your money, idiot. Take it and go." Roose hissed, pulling a neatly folded bag of fine white powder from his breast pocket and thrusting it at Ramsay.

"Hey, I may get you a 'Dad of the year' coffee cup for father's day this year." Ramsay chuckled, taking the baggie. "Guess I can still expect you Wednesday afternoon?"

Roose eyed you and nodded, "of course. Wouldn't miss it." 

You looked daggers at your father in law, thankful Ramsay couldn't see from your angle in his lap.

"Come on, doll. Let's leave the grumpy old men to their boring game. The young lion is cheating anyways." Ramsay said, nudging you to stand, and nodding at Jaime with a polite smile.

He gripped your hand and led you across the club, out of sight of Roose, to the table the Boys sat at.

"Right, kid. Hope you know what an honor it is to be here. I mean both literally  _here_ ," he motioned around the building, "and officially being apart of the Bastard's Boys." 

Matt gave a nod, looking a bit dazed. 

Ramsay tossed the baggie he had got off his father to Alyn. "Six lines."

Alyn nodded, pulling his wallet and sliding a credit card out.

"Do you swing?" Ramsay whispered in your ear as you turned your attention to the band playing.

"Yes, actually. It's my favorite." You replied, turning back to him.

"Man, I knew I married you for a reason." He grinned, pulling out his wallet and pulling six crips bills from it. He passed them around, rolling his as tightly as he could.

"To a night you will never remember, or forget." Ramsay said, winking at Matt, snorting the thin line Alyn had carefully slid across the table with the plastic card.

Something about watching Ramsay snort cocaine was slightly heartbreaking. You knew he had used many times over the years, but he had never done it in front of you, and often assured you he only drank, popped pills occasionally, and smoked marijuana since "falling in love" with you.

You stood there watching him drop the rolled up bill on the table, bury his face in one hand, and clutch at his chest with the other. He shook his head, dropped his hands, and turned his eyes to yours as his pupils blew.

"Oh fuck." He muttered, taking a seat and staring at the table.

Alyn clapped him on the shoulder, "just give it a minute. Inhaled too hard is all."

You watched everyone succumb to the high from the blow. You felt like an outsider slightly. You made to sit down when Ramsay gripped your hand and rose from his chair.

He ordered a round of drinks for the table as he led you past the bar and to the dance floor. 

"Pretty soon I'll be too fat for this." You said with a sad smile, as you fell into the fast paced steps with him.

He twirled you and pulled you into him, biting at your neck, "until then, though, I will take you dancing whenever you want."

"How is it that you are the most charming and horrible man I have ever met?" You asked, feeling slightly breathless already.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." He replied, also seeming rather winded. Though it may have just been the drugs. You weren't sure.

Three songs later you had to call it quits. Ramsay returned you to the table, and left you to get you a glass of water.

You glanced around the place, seeing your group scattered, enjoying themselves. It made you smile. Ramsay set the glass down in front of you, taking a seat beside you and pulling your chair closer.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, throwing back his drink.

"You." You said slowly turning your gaze from the room to him.

"What about me?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching his brows slightly.

"I dunno. You're different. Not being so murderous or threatening. Treating Matt to, what I'm sure is a very expensive night, and... I dunno. I don't know how to explain it." You said, running your eyes over him.

"All of us spent our eighteenth birthdays here, and he's a Boy now. So, I thought I'd extend the hand. I take care of those who work for me. Sometimes that means doing things like this." He replied with a small shrug.

You nodded, turning back to the crowd, giving a tiny gasp as Tyene climbed up on a table, shouting to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Tonight we are celebrating a birthday. And the birthday boy needs all your support to help him blow out his birthday candles!" Tyene shouted, as two bartenders set a towering birthday cake on the counter.

Alyn and Damon were helping a very inebriated Matt to the cake. There were a few catcalls and jeers from the crowd.

On the third attempt Matt managed to blow out all the candles, which was greeted by clapping and whistles. Mostly by the older men who took delight in watching a stupid kid make a fool of himself, while trashed beyond belief. 

"Cake then?" Ramsay asked.

"Please." You nodded, giving a smile.

"I need a kiss first." Ramsay said, reaching for your face and pulling you toward him.

You placed your lips to his, kissing him deeply. He moved his hand from your cheek to grope and grab at your breasts.

"Stop it." You hissed against his lips. 

"You like it." He grinned back, letting a small moan escape him as you slid from your seat to his lap.

"How pissed would your father be if I fucked you right here?" You asked, kissing along his jaw.

"Mm, so pissed." He panted, tipping his head back.

"Good." You purred in his ear, hiking your dress up enough to straddle your husband.

He slid his hands to your hips and gripped hard, as you ground against his pants.

You felt him stir in his pants as he shifted to push his hips into you.

You took one of his hands, sliding it up your dress.

"Gave you a grand to buy underwear and you aren't even wearing any." He said with a small, longing groan as he ran his fingers against you.

"Just wanted you to know that I'm ready." You whispered, biting at his neck.

He shifted I'm his seat, to undo his belt, "how ruined are these pants?"

"On a scale of not to embarrassingly, I'm going to have to go with embarrassingly." You smirked, nipping his ear.

He grinned, peaking his eye open. "We need to move over a couple tables if you're wanting to piss off my father." 

"Well, move us." You replied.

"When did you become the bad influence?" He chuckled, cupping your ass as he stood, bringing you with him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing and nibbling at his ear, you made to respond when someone cleared their throat bringing you back to reality.

You pulled away from him to look around.

"Down here." A voice said.

Both you and Ramsay looked down to see Tyrion Lannister.

"Little man." Ramsay chuckled, sitting back down.

You gave a sniff, sliding back into your own seat and fixing your dress.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm not usually one to be a cock block, but I would hate for such a young, beautiful couple to be caught off guard with their pants down."

You stared at Tyrion, raising a brow.

"What do you mean?" Ramsay asked.

Tyrion nodded at a group of men watching you and Ramsay.

"Fuck them. Jealous fucks." Ramsay said, glaring back at them in malice.

"All the same." Tyrion said, taking a seat at the table.

Ramsay pulled out his cigarettes and offered one to Tyrion, who took it.

"What brings you here?" Tyrion asked, lighting his cigarette.

Ramsay nodded at Matt, who was being held up by Tyene, who was laughing wildly. "Kid's birthday. All my Boys and I spent our eighteenth birthdays here, and so I thought I'd bring the kid as I made him an official Boy this afternoon."

Tyrion watched Matt through his mismatched eyes, a small grin on his face, which was heavily cut and bruised.

"What happened to you?" Ramsay asked bluntly.

Tyrion sighed in his exhale of smoke, "Stannis' little escapade last night. Had a hell of a time trying to keep things together, then father, of course, swooped in and saved the day."

"Ah, fathers. Always stealing the thunder. Aren't they the worst?" Ramsay nodded.

Tyrion gave a bitter laugh, "I will drink to that."

"Hear hear." Ramsay said, turning in his seat to catch a waitresses attention.

She set two glasses down in front of Ramsay and Tyrion, offering you one, but you waved her away.

"Where's your bitch of a sister?"

"Probably off gloating over Stannis' defeat last night." Tyrion shrugged.

You watched Ramsay give a sweeping glance over the room and frown. He sighed, pulled his gun, placed it in your lap, slipping his hand in his pants pocket as he stood up.

You caught the glint of metal as he pulled his hand from his pocket.

"If you'll excuse me." He said, stalking off, grabbing Damon by the elbow as he walked by.

Confused you turned in your seat, seeing the group Tyrion had warned about harassing Matt and Tyene.

Tyrion gave a tut, watching closely as Ramsay tapped the closest man on the shoulder and hit him squarely in the face without a word as the man turned to face him.

Alyn swooped in as Ramsay and Damon tackled the group of men to the ground.

Tyene tugged Matt away from the brawl. He tripped over a chair and fell backward, hitting his head on a the table.

A single gunshot rang out, silencing the room at once; Ramsay standing abruptly, running his hand over his chest and giving a small sigh.

Roose stood there, gun raised, eyes narrowed.

"Ramsay, get out of my club." He snarled, his voice hardly an octave above a whisper that seemed to carry around the room.

Ramsay made a noise, wiping his bloodied lip on the back of his hand, motioning at the men picking themselves up off the ground.

"What of them? They started it!" Ramsay said in a voice of forced calm.

"They are here as my guests." Roose said as if it settled the matter.

"And I'm here as your _son_!" Ramsay raged, stepping into Roose.

"Get. Out." Roose hissed, narrowing his pale eyes to deadly slits, pushing the barrel of his gun into Ramsay's chest.

"I will remember this. I take back what I said about father of the year." Ramsay said through clenched teeth, a manic grin threatening to show.

He yanked Alyn toward him, grabbing at him, and pulling the bag of powder from him. He turned back to his father and emptied the baggie on Roose's shoes, flinging the empty bag in Roose's face. He dropped a pair of brass knuckles at his father's feet and turned to Damon and Alyn.

"Let's go Boys."

Alyn helped Tyene gather up Matt, and Charlotte appeared at your side, grabbing your empty hand.

You held on to Ramsay's gun and hat, not daring to make eye contact with Roose as you were shunted through the room.

The wind was bitter as you stepped out into the cold night. Ramsay relieved you of gun and hat.

Matt leaned against the wall as you emerged from the top of the stairs. He looked upset, running his hand over the back of his head.

"Sup?" Damon asked, looking Matt over.

"They... I... my shoe." Matt said, unable to string words together in his upset, drunk state.

You looked down to see Matt was only wearing one shoe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay, so maybe I lied a little. I decided to wait out the big bombshell until the big 40. ;)  
> Forgive me.


	40. Future Bloodline

You awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly, casting around wildly in the dim, cold room, heart pounding painfully hard in your chest.

This nightmare was getting old.

Gender reveal day dawned cloudy and windy. Your stomach was in knots and you fought the urge to vomit as you slid from the bed to the go to the bathroom.

You took a deep breath, splashing cool water on your face. You woke up too early and still had hours until your appointment, but you knew you couldn't relax, or fall back asleep. 

You crawled back into bed, slowly and quietly, so as not to disturb Ramsay. The illuminated hands on his watch said it was just before sunrise.

Your appointment wasn't until 2:15. 

You sniffed back tears, rolling over, back to Ramsay, staring out the window. You had no idea how long you laid there, watching the sky lighten from dark gray to a pearl color.

You jumped slightly as Ramsay shifted, throwing his arm around you and pulling you into him.

"Why have you been over here sniffling for the last hour?" He asked, burying his face between your shoulder blades.

"Just emotional this morning." You sighed, closing your eyes tight.

He said nothing, only placing warm kisses to your back.

"Why does your father have to be there?" You asked, rubbing an eye and rolling into him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you don't like him." Ramsay chuckled.

You buried you face in his chest and inhaled, "I hate how he treats you. And then expects us to act all peachy fucking keen after Friday. Fuck that." You mumbled against his skin.

"Well, you  _will_ act like it's peachy keen, doll. This is between my father and I. You don't need to be involved." He said quietly.

"But I am involved, baby." You cried out into his chest, "I'm married to you. Your problems are mine." 

 _And I'm all that stands between you and him killing you._ You thought, savage anger welling in your chest.

"Hush and go back to sleep, baby girl. It's only seven thirty." He yawned.

"I can't. I'm too..." You said slowly, fishing around for a word, "excited."

"Breakfast, then?" He asked, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

"I'd kill for one of your omelets." You smiled, feeling hungry and yet no appetite at all.

"Of course." He said, sitting up and stretching deeply.

"I love you." You said, sitting up and pulling blankets around you.

He turned to look at you, "I love you too, doll."

×××

As if to remind you that your day, which should have been exciting and wonderful, was shit, Roose Bolton stood outside the entrance to the hospital waiting on you and Ramsay.

Your stomach turned sour when you saw him and you avoided making eye contact as you held your head up with a haughty air. You didn't even acknowledge the man as you walked past, opening the glass door for yourself. Ramsay faltered slightly as he reached for the door but you pushed past him.

You sat staring at your lap and picking at the strings on the leg of your frayed jeans, wishing they would hurry up and call your name already, and yet half wishing they would never call your name.

You desperately wanted to know what the child inside you was. You couldn't help but be excited. But the child inside you held your husband's future. 

You swallowed hard and jumped as the nurse called your name. You sat rooted to the spot for a few moments before Ramsay nudged you. You shot Roose a dirty look as you rose from the spot, body suddenly heavy as if full of lead. You took a deep breath and followed the nurse to the room that had been set up for you.

Try as he might, Ramsay couldn't contain his excitement. You knew how badly he wanted a boy. But you would be relieved at his anger if the baby was a girl. His disappointment would be so much better than his demise.

You sat on the edge of the examination table, clenching and relaxing your shaking hands and trying to keep your breathing steady as the technician walked in. 

She wore a bright smile. You had the sudden urge to stab her.

"Ready to see what this baby is?" She asked, giving you a flashy smile.

You only gave a stiff nod and laid back on the table. You glanced over at Ramsay, who sat in a chair, Roose standing slightly to his side, arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. 

"Alright, you know the drill." The technician said, applying the gel to your stomach.

You couldn't tear your eyes away from the screen as you heard the baby's heartbeat and saw your child come into view. Each second shortening your breath and increasing the pounding in your chest.

"Looks like Baby Bolton will be... yep, definitely a boy. No mistaking that."

The words washed you over like having ice water dumped over your head.

"You're... you're sure?" You asked in a high pitched voice that did not belong to you.

"Oh yeah. For sure." The tech said, beaming happily at you.

You gave a weak smile back, turning your eyes to Ramsay, who wore a grin. You didn't dare look at Roose.

Ramsay's death note was already signed, if you acknowledged Roose it would only seal the deal.

You wanted to cry, scream, and throw up. You wanted to hit Ramsay in the face and scream at him to get that stupid fucking smirk off his face. What you wouldn't have given for a little girl right this second. 

It was as though you forgot how to breath as you went through the motions of sitting up and taking the ultrasound pictures from the technician. You knew people were talking around you, but none of the words penetrated you as you blindly walked out of the room, leaving everyone else behind.

You turned, raising a balled fist when Ramsay caught hold of your arm in the empty hallway. His smirk dropped immediately and he looked at you, slightly alarmed.

He opened his mouth to speak, but you saw Roose enter the hallway behind Ramsay and you offered a weak smile.

"It's great isn't it? You get a son like you wanted. I'm starving. Let's go eat." You said in false cheer.

The silence was long and unpleasant as Ramsay stood there running his eyes over you. But he said nothing as he hit the elevator button.

No one spoke until you reached the parking lot.

"Son, have some guns in my trunk I need you to run. I'll help my dear daughter into your vehicle." Roose said, giving Ramsay a look.

Ramsay simply shrugged and walked off.

"Strike three." Roose whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

You narrowed your eyes at him and from nowhere a manic laugh came from you. You really needed to learn to control that.

"No. This... this is check mate." You hissed, slamming the door to the Jeep.

You watched out of the window as Ramsay and Roose gave firm, stiff hand shakes and parted ways.

Ramsay threw a black bag into the back seat and climbed into the drivers seat with a small sigh as he dug around for his lighter in his pants pocket.

You chewed your lip waiting on Ramsay to say something, but he never said a word. You were glad, because it gave you time to think. To scheme. To cover up.

Now, you knew it was more important than ever to keep your husband close to you. But how were you going to do it?

"What do you want to eat?" He finally said, giving you a glance.

You shrugged, "something sweet."

"What about that ice cream parlor I took you to on our second date?" He asked, glancing from you to your belly.

You gave him a warm smile, "only if you can tell me exactly what I ordered."

"One scoop mint, one scoop chocolate, waffle cone, mint chocolate sprinkles." He rambled off immediately.

"But what  _kind_ of chocolate?"

"Nasty chocolate fudge brownie." He said, scrunching his nose.

You gave a small laugh, "Okay, okay. I'll go on an ice cream date with you. Even if you are a fucking freak to remember that."

"I forget nothing." He chuckled.

"Right. Like you didn't forget to turn on the dryer before we left?" You smirked with a raised brow.

"Shit." He muttered, pulling his phone out, "hold that thought. I promise the clothes will be dry when we get home."

"Ramsay Bolton! That's cheating!" You laughed, grabbing at his phone, but he switched sides, holding you off with his forearm.

"Hey kid, laundry room. Turn the dryer on. And take out the trash before I'm accused of forgetting that too." 

"You're terrible." You huffed, unable to suppress the smile and almost forgetting the fear dwelling deep inside you at the thought of losing him. "Babe?"

"Yes, doll?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted at the doctor. I'm just... emotionally unstable. Hormones I guess."

Ramsay gave you a long look and nodded, saying nothing. 

 

"I really didn't need all this ice cream." You sighed, placing the gallon of ice cream in the floorboard.

"I know." Ramsay smirked, triumph still plastered all over his face.

He had made a scene about the ice cream in the crowded parlor, resulting in deep embarrassment for you, but a free gallon of ice cream, plus the two ice cream cones you and he had ordered.

"Why'd you do that?" You asked, cheeks still warm from the embarrassment. 

"Because, fuck them. Five dollars for a fucking ice cream cone. That's highway robbery." 

"Baby, you steal millions of dollars every chance you get. We could afford it. Money doesn't exactly mean much to us." You chided.

"Point being? Don't swindle a swindler." He shrugged.

You rolled your eyes, picking the mint chocolate pieces from the top of your ice cream and eating them one at a time. 

You were almost out of the city when a group of people caught your eye.

"Rams! It's the men from Friday night!" 

You saw Ramsay take in the surroundings, down to the street signs.

"What are they doing here?" He asked, watching the group in the rearview mirror.

"Who are they?" You asked, watching the gears turn in your husband's eyes.

"Frey men. Bunch of fucking idiots if I ever saw any." He grumbled.

"Can I have Tyene come out to the house? I really miss her." You asked, batting your lashes. Though you didn't really need to as he was too absorbed in his own mind.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, baby girl." He said dismissively. 

"Thank you. You're the best." You said, knowing this was your opportunity to lay a plan. 

You knew as soon as you got home Ramsay would want to call up Damon and Ben to go snoop around at what these Frey's were up to.

Sure enough, as if it were clockwork, Ramsay told you he would be back in time for a late dinner, kissed you quickly, and left with no more than an 'I love you too, baby doll'.

You called Tyene, telling her you were sending Matt to pick her up and bring her to you.

You sat on the couch folding clothes when there came a knock on the door. You crossed the room quickly and pulled it open to see Tyene smiling brightly.

"Just me and you. Your husband recruited Matt to go help with something." Tyene said, hugging you and stepping inside. She glanced around, "nice place. I like it." 

You glanced around too and gave a shrug, "Yeah. It's starting to grow on me. Quiet, and so nice and dark at night." 

"So?" 

You grinned slightly at her bluntness. Never one to beat around the bush. Your grin turned into a frown as you sat in the couch.

You drew a deep breath.

"I'm having a boy." You said, looking down at your belly.

"So why aren't you more excited? Isn't Ramsay ecstatic? Does that not make you happy?" Tyene asked, sitting on the edge of the couch and examining you closely through furrowed brows.

"It's not that. Go get a drink. I need help." You said, saying a silent prayer that wherever Ramsay was he wasn't acting stupid and his Boys would keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But now the board is set. Where will the pieces fall?


	41. Eye of the Storm

"So lemme get this straight, your father in law wants to kill his son and use the child inside of you to be groomed to his liking?" Tyene said, setting her empty glass down and giving you a hard look.

"Yes. But what's more is that Walda is pregnant apparently. If she has a boy too my son will be no better off. Just another Ramsay in Roose's eyes. All three of us will be killed." You said, throat feeling tight as you struggled to get the words out. 

"Then we have to strike first." Tyene said, as if it were that simple.

"No. We can't. You don't understand. Ramsay doesn't know! Nobody knows except you. And it will stay that way. Do you understand? Tell no one." You said with a threatening snarl.

"How and why are you keeping this from Ramsay?! Friday night showed me he would love to kill his father." 

You sighed, pulling your phone toward you. "That's the problem though, Ty. Rams doesn't want to kill his father. He wants his father to love him. It's sad. Roose hates him, and all Ramsay wants is for his father to approve of him. Just once to praise him. A pat on the back. And I'm afraid that's what's going to happen. Roose is going to lure him into a sense of false security and kill him once he thinks his father fucking loves him. Ramsay is like a toddler. He acts out to get a reaction from Roose, no matter how negative. Any response is better than none, right?" You unlocked your phone, thinking you better tell your mother the 'good news'.

"What are you saying?" Tyene asked, leaning back into the couch.

"I'm saying that Ramsay is unstable and vulnerable because he's fucked up in the head! Watch. Roose is going to prey on all the mental instability he has instilled into his son. I  _cannot_ let that happen! We need to strike. But I can't afford it until he makes the first move. And the most unsettling part of that is it is unpredictable. It may be tonight. It may be next week. Hell, Roose may not do shit until his newest child is born. I don't know. But I need to be ready. I need more girls in Kings establishments. Fuck the Lannister's for now. I could care less about them. We are at war within our own ranks and nobody but us know. But the Boys are not to know  _anything._ "

"Your secret dies with me. And I plan on living many, many more years." Tyene said, holding her pinky out to you.

You gave a laugh and took her pinky in yours. 

"So, where are the Boys now?" She asked, standing and grabbing up her empty glass.

You too rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't know really. On the way back here we passed that group of men from Friday night. Rams said they were Frey men. It's funny though... Kings, Lions, and the Towers. What an odd group to be dealing with one another..." You said slowly, looking back down at your phone.

_[You: hey mom. Just wanted to let you know, you will be having a grandson come end of June.]_

"I've only ever heard of the Frey's in passing. I don't know much about them?" Tyene said, sitting at the table as you set your phone on the counter and pulled the freezer open.

"The Boys talk shit about them. Apparently bottom of the barrel kind of folks. Inbred idiots who are only in the game because they come from old money." You glanced over at Tyene, "wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure. If you don't mind. I'm stuck here until Matt gets back anyways." She shrugged.

You saw your phone screen light up. You picked it up:

_[Mom: oh my goodness! Your father and I are both excited! I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am! We love you baby! Come see us soon.]_

_[You: alright momma. I'll see what I can do. I love you guys too!]_

_×××_

_"_ Hey good looking, whatcha got cookin'?" Ramsay purred, grabbing your hips and pulling you back into him.

You melted into him with a grin.

"Thought I'd finally make that rack of ribs." You replied, motioning at the salad you had been cutting up, "and salad. And baked potatoes."

"Right on, little momma. Everything good here?" He said, releasing you and reaching for a glass tumbler.

"Far as I know." You shrugged, gasping as something pushed you into the counter slightly.

You looked down quickly to a pair a deep brown eyes, a wet black nose, and lolling pink tongue.

You shot Ramsay a dirty, disbelieving look.

"Rams. I told you, I'm too tired to keep up with a puppy." You said, kneeling down to love all over the puppy regardless.

"You keep bitching about how boring it is here. So I solved your problem." Ramsay shrugged, pouring his whiskey into the ice filled tumbler.

You rolled your eyes, but grinned anyways, "name?"

"Don't know. Fuck Head if he pukes in the floorboard again."

"Puppy!" Tyene said excitedly, walking in the kitchen. "Look at these ears!"

"See. Someone likes puppies at least." Ramsay sneered, leaving the kitchen.

"I'm naming him!" You called after your husband.

"Then I get to name our son. Choose wisely." Ramsay called back.

You pursed your lips, turning to the sink to wash your hands.

"Think if I choose a stupid enough name for the dog Ramsay will choose a decent name for our child?"

Tyene snorted, "no. He would do anything to get under your skin."

You sighed, "you're right. But as long as my son isn't named Kylo or Anakin, or... Han Solo."

"Nah, it would be more like Bruce or Clark. Maybe Steve or... what's Iron Man's name?" Tyene laughed.

" _Tony._ " you said, curling your lip in distaste .

"See, Anakin Bolton sounds better than Tony Bolton in my opinion."

"You are not helping." You laughed.

"I'm here to keep secrets and do dirty deeds. Not help defend you against your husband's terrible choices in names." Tyene giggled, scooping up the puppy and leaving you alone in the kitchen.

×××

Matt rested the side of his face on the table, "Can I just adopt you both so I can eat like this every day?"

"Sure. And you can move in and sleep in the spare bedroom right next to ours. You will  _love_ that. Right when you're little baby ass is so close to dreamland." Ramsay smirked.

Your cheeks warmed.

Matt snorted.

"Don't believe me, kid? I am a sex god."

Tyene caught your eye and you looked away quickly, embarrassment swallowing you as you stared at your hands in your lap.

"Boss, don't mean to interrupt your bragging, but we have a situation." Damon said, looking up from his phone. "Check your shit."

Ramsay pat himself down, casting around for his phone. 

"Couch, dear." You said, frowning as the atmosphere in the room turned from cozy and happy to tense and on edge.

Ramsay left the kitchen in a hurry. You could hear him cursing in the other room.

He returned to the kitchen, lighting a cigarette and pulling his coat on.

"Let's go then, Boys. Looks like we're playing cop detail." Ramsay mumbled through his cigarette. 

Matt, Damon, and Alyn rose from the table.

"Ben and Yellow Dick will meet us at the shop." 

You frowned, watching the men scramble around to grab up coats and guns.

Ramsay placed a kiss to the top of your head, "I'll be back as quickly as I can. I love you."

"You boys be careful. I love you too." You said, watching them leave.

"Wonder what's going on?" Tyene asked.

"I'll ask Charlotte. Damon always had the scanner on." You said pulling your phone from your pocket.

_[You: hey, what's going on? The Boys just left here in a hurry?]_

"You go sit down and relax. I'll clean up the kitchen. You busted your ass to make dinner. Now it's my turn." Tyene said.

You simply nodded, realizing how tired you were. You walked into the living room, curling up under your blanket on the couch. A cold, wet nose nudging your hand tucked under the throw pillow.

You grinned, grabbing the remote and pulling the puppy up on the couch with you. He made himself as small as possible to lay with you. You dreaded how big he was going to be, judging by the size of his feet.

You flipped through TV channels. Your phone vibrated.

_[Charlotte: no idea. I'm working tonight. I'll see what I can find out and let you know.]_

_[You: thank you! Oh, we are having a boy, btw.]_

_[Charlotte: awe! I'll be by tomorrow and you can tell me all about it. But give me about 20 to see if I can find out what's going on.]_

You set your phone back down, scratching the puppy between the ears and closing your eyes. 

After lying still for awhile you could feel the fluttering movements in your stomach.

 _My son._ You thought with a small, sad smile, resting your hand on your belly.

"Uh... (y/n)?" Tyene's voice said from far away.

"Hm?" You hummed, opening your blearily eyes a bit

"TV." 

You blinked a few times and glanced over at the TV. You must of fallen asleep as the ten o'clock news was on.

It took you a moment to realize what you were looking at. But when it hit you, you couldn't help but make a noise in your throat, sitting up straight, scaring the puppy who yelped loudly.

The police station. Burning to the ground. 

 _"Hold on folks... we are getting reports that Robb Stark, Ned Stark's son, has just been shot... oh... And his... oh god. Excuse us while we cut to a quick break. Stay tuned for more breaking news..."_ The news reporter was saying, his face pale and upset, pushing the earphone further in his ear to listen better.

You glanced over at Tyene and frantically felt around for your phone.

"Take the pup out back please." You said, finally closing your fingers around your phone.

2 new texts.

_[Charlotte: not 100 on what's going on, but the Boys are safe. They are there as a bumper for whatever is going on. Not directly involved.]_

_[Rams: do not worry.]_

You frowned, looking back at the TV, wishing the stupid truck commercial would hurry up and be over so you could find out exactly what was going on.

You sat on the edge of the couch, eyes glued to the TV.

Robb Stark dead. His poor girlfriend, dead. Doctor Cat, also dead. All three murdered in cold blood. According to the sources, the poor older woman watched her son and his woman die before she was finally killed.

Would that happen to You? Would you watch your husband die before the cold metal was turned on you? 

What about the other Starks? Did Sansa know? What about your little street racer? Then there were the two youngest. Both boys. You knew nothing about them.

Where the fuck was Ramsay? Did he set the blaze to the police station? Who killed the Starks?

What a very weird, unsettling day. Seemed to be setting the mood for what was to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. Next one will be longer. :)


	42. The Good, the Bad, & the Ugly

You ran your fingers through your damp hair, falling back into the couch with a deep sigh. The clock ticked closer and closer to midnight.

Ramsay had been gone since 8. His last text to you had been at 9:45, telling you not to worry.

But you were starting to worry. Where was he? What was going on?

Tyene brought you a bottle of water and sat next to you. 

"I got ahold of mama while you were in the shower. Apparently the Frey's and Lannister's made a move against the Stark's and the police department. Walder Frey never got over Robb dumping his daughter and took his revenge. Tywin wanted back at the guy for imprisoning Jaime, as well as nosing around and trying to dismantle the gangs. Kept throwing known members in jail. Someone set the station on fire, but there seems to be confusion about who did that."

You sipped the water slowly, absorbing the information. What did this have to do with the Kings, or even the Boys?

You absentmindedly ran your foot over the puppy sleeping on the floor.

"I just don't understand why exactly the Boys had to be involved?" You finally spoke.

Tyene shrugged, "dunno. I'm sure Ramsay will tell you whenever he gets back."

"I'm tired of all this. I just want to have a normal life." You huffed.

"Oh come on. Where's the fun in that? Nobody wants boring. We live the kind of life they write stories about. And make movies about. Nah, it's not as clean and easy as the movies make it seem... but my God is it fun. We do some pretty amazing shit. Sex, drugs, money, fast cars, alcohol, murder, secret organizations, guns... that is our life. I wouldn't trade it for anything else." Tyene sighed with a reminiselcent smile.

"Because you are not a mother to be. I just want Ramsay to stay home more. I want to be able to know his movements." You said, running your hand over your stomach.

"Be sick. He wouldn't know if you're lying or not. He's never been pregnant, he has no idea how much it changes your body and health." She suggested.

"Hm." You hummed, staring at the corner of the coffee table, running her words over in your mind.

The front door flew open and the puppy jumped up with a yelp, barking madly.

"Don't bark at me, fucking shit head." Ramsay growled.

He looked a real mess. Face covered in soot, hair damp with sweat and debris, clothes singed, a vein ticking in his jaw, and dried blood in his hairline at his left temple.

"Oh god, baby!" You cried, jumping up.

He held his had up to stop you as Matt came hurrying in, closely followed by Damon.

"Boss..." Matt began breathlessly as if he had just run a mile.

"You will shut the fuck up. I will deal with you tomorrow. Take the girl home. Damon... You know what to do." Ramsay snarled, eyes blazing as he turned to Matt and Damon.

Both looked just as beat up and disheveled.

"Yes sir." Matt said, dropping his head and motioning for Tyene to follow him. She cast you a worried look and slowly left.

"Ramsay, you really need to let me see to that..." Damon said, stepping forward.

In one fluid motion Ramsay pulled a gun and turned to Damon.

"You will do what I fucking tell you to do, Damon!" Ramsay shouted, rage shaking his speech.

Damon swallowed, dropped his eyes, nodded, and left, closing the door behind him.

You stood there silently, afraid that speaking would be dangerous.

Ramsay dropped his arm and shoulders with a sigh. He inhaled deeply, running his hand over his face.

"Baby?" You asked quietly, annoyed at the tremble in your voice.

"You, bedroom." He said in a hoarse voice.

You did as you were told, unsure of what was going to happen.

Ramsay entered the room behind you, walking past you to set his gun on the bedside table.

He smelt like a bonfire as he walked past.

"Get naked." He demanded, his back to you. 

You heard him fumbling with his belt. Quickly you pulled your shirt over your head and stepped out of your flannel pants. You stood there looking at the floor.

You glanced up as Ramsay pulled his shirt from him, seeing the burn on the back of his arm as he threw his shirt aside.

You cringed. You could have fit both your hands in the burnt area. It was an odd place for a burn. Or maybe just the shape of it was odd. You weren't sure, you knew nothing about burns. Liz was the nurse, but she was unable to see anyone due to the cancer treatment. But you did know two people who could help.

You took a step forward, "Baby are you...?"

"Shut your mouth and don't speak." He growled, turning to grab you.

He pushed you into the bed, as he relieved himself of his pants. He grabbed your hips, pulling you to the edge of the bed, throwing your leg over his shoulder, and shoving himself inside you.

You cried out at the force and dry friction, feeling a burning discomfort. You clawed at him, hoping to hurt him in turn.

He glared at you through dark eyes, clenched his jaw, and thrust again just as hard.

You drew a sharp breath and whimpered. "Baby, please. You're hurting me."

"Shut. Up." He said through clenched teeth, thrusting again.

The tears spilled onto your cheeks like hot lava. This was not Ramsay. Not your husband, Ramsay.

You heaved a sob, closing your eyes tight.

"Stop the crying!" He yelled, grabbing your face, sliding his rough hand across your wet face to tangle in your hair as he thrust again.

Thankfully, the pain had subsided slightly as a wetness grew. But it damn sure wasn't because you were enjoying this.

"Ramsay. Stop. Calm down. Please." You whimpered again, chest tight in panic as his grip in your hair tightened and he tried to thrust harder.

"Shut your mouth you stupid fucking whore!" He shouted through a thrust.

You grabbed the back of his arm he had tangled in your hair and slapped him as hard as you could with your other hand, realizing as your hand came into contact with his face you had just pressed your finger tips of your other hand into his burn.

He howled in pain, pulling away from you.

You scrambled off the bed, away from him, glancing from him holding his arm in pain, and the gun on the bedside table.

You picked up the gun as he turned to you.

You held up the gun, tears burning and stinging your eyes. 

"I said, you were hurting me. Why did you hurt me like that?!" You cried, shaking all over.

The beast behind his cold eyes vanished. He sighed, holding his hands out to you in surrender.

"Do it baby girl. Right here." He said quietly, jabbing his finger into his chest. "Go on. Pull the trigger."

You dropped your hand, lip trembling, suddenly very lightheaded. You sat the gun down, leaning into the table for support.

You dropped to your knees, burying your face into your hands and sobbing hysterically. Each choked breath racking your body.

Ramsay stooped down beside you, pulling you into him.

"Don't... don't touch me." You sobbed.

"Shh... let me help you get into bed and make sure I didn't hurt you." He said softly.

"I don't need your help! You _did_ hurt me!" You hissed, beating his chest with your fist.

"(Y/n), stop. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. Now just stop. Let me fix it." He said, almost in defeat.

You swallowed, going limp in his arms.

He scooped you up and set you on the bed. He nudged your legs apart. You flinched slightly as ran his hand up your thigh. He leaned into you, pressing his lips to your folds.

You hissed in discomfort as he slowly brought his tongue to part you.

You felt him sigh against you before he pulled away, bringing his eyes to yours.

"I am sorry, baby girl. I shouldn't have been so rough. Not like that. Not to you." He said quietly.

You looked away from him, jaw clenched tight. You didn'twant to look at him. You couldn't look at him.

He got up, placing a kiss to your forehead and then to your belly before leaving you alone in the darkness. 

What was that? What had just happened? 

You slid under the blankets, sniffing loudly, and rubbing the tears from your eyes. Gently you ran your finger along your entrance. It was a bit tender, but the rawness was quickly leaving. The burning and discomfort gone now. You sighed. You would push this to the back of your mind and forget it. Just like the only other time he had hurt you. Both times now were odd. Whatever had happened, it wasn't Ramsay. It was unsettling. He really was Jekyll and Hyde. But you would never bring up this incident, just like you never did the other. You would forgive him, he really hadn't meant it. Right?

You sat up quickly as you heard Ramsay cry out in pain.

You snatched your robe from the end of the bed, slid it on, and threw the bedroom door open.

You saw the bathroom light on and heard the shower. You let out a small, relieved sigh. You walked back into your room, feeling under the bed for the first aid kit.

You returned to the bathroom, setting the med kit down, and sitting on the counter, waiting.

Hearing Ramsay whimper and groan in pain was strange. Sometimes you weren't even sure he felt pain.

Finally he stepped out of the shower, surprised only for a moment to see you sitting there. You said nothing, holding up the tube of burn cream and roll of gauze.

He grimaced, wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel, drying his hair and patting his arm dry. He sat down on the toilet seat, the back of his arm to you.

He jerked and hissed as you gently spread the cream over the area. You worked in silence, stomach knotting itself every time you touched the hot, oozing skin.

You secured the last of the gauze, and washed your hands.

Ramsay wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He bit, kissed, and sucked at the sensitive skin.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, running his hand over your pregnant swell.

You nodded, "Yeah. You didn't break any skin or anything. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good." He sighed, resting heavily against you.

"What the hell happened?" You asked, watching him through the mirror.

"There's a reason I don't do drugs anymore unless I know for sure that..." he started.

"No. I meant what happened when y'all left here?" You said, pulling away from him.

He huffed, "Where to begin?"

"That bad, huh?" You asked, leaving the bathroom.

Ramsay followed you through the house to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water as you opened the back door to let the puppy out.

"What do we have as far as painkillers?" He asked you, downing half the bottle.

"Not sure, baby. I'll go check." You said, turning to leave.

"No, no. I'll do it. Just wondered if you knew right off."

You nodded, sitting at the table and pulling a bag of chips toward you.

Ramsay sat across from you, watching you, closely. 

"So, what happened?" You asked.

"What did the news say?" Ramsay asked.

"That the Stark's were lured to some building under false pretenses and murdered while the station was set ablaze." You said, yawning.

Ramsay nodded, "apparently something that has been in the works for awhile now."

You rose from your seat to open the backdoor as the puppy whimpered and jumped on the door. He ran in excitedly, pressing his cold nose to your bare legs and sniffing you furiously, chill bumps erupting on your skin.

"Hey dog. Those are my legs. Go away." Ramsay said, snapping his fingers at the puppy.

The puppy swished his tail, turning to Ramsay and bounding across the room to him. He rested his head in Ramsay's lap, wagging his tail as Ramsay ran his hand over his ears.

"So, who was all in on it?" You asked, resuming your seat, curling your legs under you, to keep your toes off the cold tile.

"Tywin, Walder, and dear old dad. Weird, I know. Anyways, I don't know much on that. Father gave me instructions to lock down the station. No one in, no one out. No big deal. I have enough of my own men to set up a decent perimeter to do that. Easy shit. Well, something went wrong, obviously. It will be sorted out tomorrow. Kid gets rushed, knocked the fuck out while we were inside. Someone sets off a fucking pipe bomb. Half the fucking place goes up. I get the boys out, but can't find the kid at sound off. Of fucking course, ya know? Got to find him, dead or alive. Anyway, we spread out to find him. The fucking station just keeps catching faster, flames gotta be like twenty fucking feet. Find the kid. Can't get to him. Took me, Ben, and Dame to get through the shit. As you can see, he was with me when I got back." Ramsay nodded, running his hand along his jaw and staring across the room. "Burning was never something I was into. Not even cigarette burns. Though I have plenty of those. But yeah, the pain." He gave a violent shiver, "got a bump off Alyn. Anything to make the pain go away. Made me funny. I was already fucking raging anyways at how quickly everything went to shit. And now, here we are." 

You tapped your nails on the table, watching him talk.

"I want you to quit your job." You said suddenly.

"Huh?" 

"At the bank. Quit. Stay home with me, or be more involved with the Boys. Find some new hangouts or something."

"You know, you've been weird all day too. What's up? And don't you dare lie to me, doll." He said, narrowing his eyes at you.

"I told you. Hormones. Pregnancy is not nice to me. Which is why I want you home with me more. I don't feel my best." You lied, slightly amazed at yourself at how easy and smooth it came out.

Ramsay gave a slow nod, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay then. Now, let's go to bed." 

×××

_[You: hey, I have a medical question?]_

You glanced from your phone to Ramsay at the other end of the couch, looking bored as he watched TV. You slid your feet in his lap. He absentmindedly ran his thumb along the sole of your foot.

_[Whit: sup?]_

_[You: how does burn treatment work?]_

"Did you apologize to Matt?" You asked.

Ramsay snorted, "no. Why would I?" 

You pursed your lips, "Well you should. He really tries so hard. It wasn't his fault he got ambushed last night. He adores you, baby."

_[Whit: what kind of burns we talkin?]_

_[You: nasty one. Sending pics]_

"I know it wasn't his fault for what happened. But I'm not going to apologize. I don't feel bad about scaring him to death. It will make him more alert next time. He has to learn." Ramsay said, with a shrug.

_[Whit: oh shit. What happened? Who did it happen to?]_

_[You: Rams. Accident last night. Idk anything about burns. Like, should it really be wrapped? I mean, it just seems to keep it wet and sticky and makes me afraid he's going to punch me when I peel it off to reclean it.... :( help!]_

"What is his part in this? Why are you adamant about him?"

"Once I take over the Kings I need someone to run the Boys branch for me. We are all getting too old, and they all come with me. I need some new blood. The kid will do. He's got a lot to learn, but I have excessive amounts of patience."

_[Whit: give me a bit and I will be there. I'll bring you plenty of shit to keep it clean and shit until it's healed. And you can finally meet Kasey. So once I get her from school, J and I will head that way. We've been needing to bring Kasey up there anyways for cheer shit.]_

_[You: okay, let me know when you get into the city and I'll have one of the Boys meet up with you and show you up here. Y'all be safe!]_

_[Whit: 10-4.]_

"Whit and Jared are coming out here. Whit is going to bring med shit for your arm. And show me how to properly take care of it." You said, glancing over at Ramsay again.

He frowned.

"Or you can just get staph and die. Whatever." You shrugged, tugging your foot back.

He grabbed your ankle, pulling, until you slid down the couch toward him.

"You'd miss me." He purred, grabbing your arm and pulling you into his lap.

"Are you so sure of that?" You asked with a grin and raised brow.

"Mhm. You like me too much. I have you trapped. And you love it." He whispered, nipping at your lip as you cupped his face.

"Or maybe it's me who's trapped you." You whispered back, taking his bottom lip roughly between your teeth.

He made a small noise, running one had up the front of your shirt and the other down your back, into your pants to grab your ass.

You gave a small moan, grinding against his pants, sucking on his bottom lip.

You felt him stir in his pants as you ground into him again.

"Harder." He growled, toying with your nipple and squeezing your ass cheek.

You ground into him harder, snaking your hands in his hair, and pulling slightly. His breathing became heavier as he pulled his lip from your teeth and placed rough kisses to your neck.

You tipped your head back with a moan as he kissed further down your neck.

"Hey Boss, Damon told me..." Matt said, walking in from the backdoor in the kitchen, "Oh shit. Sorry." He said quickly.

You opened your eye to see the awkward embarrassment on Matt's face.

"Damon said what, kid?" Ramsay panted between his rough kisses to your skin.

"He... He said that... We have Theon Greyjoy." Matt said, taking his hat off and busying himself with it to avoid looking at you and Ramsay.

"Why do you know this before me?" Ramsay asked, pulling away from you, sliding your shirt up over your head. Reluctantly, you let him.

"We've been trying to call you for the last hour. But you wouldn't answer, so Damon sent me out here to tell you." Matt said, face reddening as he stared at his shoes.

That made Ramsay laugh, "you can look, kid. It's okay. I won't have your eyes for admiring my wife's tits."

You pursed your lips, "Stop. He's just trying to be respectful."

Ramsay chuckled, kissing over the tops of your breasts, "tell Damon to take the shitbag to his new residence and I will be there in awhile. No food. No water. Make sure he's absolutely _comfortable_."

"Yes sir." Matt said, putting his hat back on and leaving quickly.

"You are so horrible!" You shrieked, jabbing your finger in Ramsay's chest with a giggle.

"Can a husband not show off his wife? I wasn't about to stop what I was doing." He chuckled, pulling you into him as he unlatched your bra hook.

"It should be kept between us." You scowled.

He snorted, running his hand gently over your breast, "the Kid is the only one who hasn't seen you naked."

"And that's not because I agreed to parade around naked for everyone else." You chided, digging a nail in his chest.

"And the Boys all know what you look like, how lucky I am, and I don't have to worry about them trying to make a move on you because they want to know what you look like under all those curve hugging dresses."

You rolled your eyes, sliding from his lap. "I suppose you'll want to go play with the new toy?"

"Come with me. It'll be fun. You look like you need to fuck someone up." he said, leaning back into the couch and running his eyes over you.

"I'm really rather..." You started.

"You're coming with. Nice try." He interrupted with a smirk.

"Right then. Let me get dressed." You sighed.

×××

"This place, really?" You asked, looking up at the rundown hospital.

"Why not? Beats a boring warehouse." Ramsay said, giving you a dirty look.

You shrugged, crumpling up your empty gummy bear bag and dropping it in the floorboard, taking a long drink from your cup.

He hopped out of the jeep, pulled a bag from the backseat, helped you from the Jeep and led you inside. He muttered to himself about the pain in his arm as he held it awkwardly.

This place looked very different in the day time as you glanced around the dirty lobby. He led you to the stairs, but instead of going up the stairs, he led you to a flight of stairs going down.

It was unbelievably dark and cold the further you walked down the stairs. You held on to Ramsay's elbow as he pulled his phone out to turn on the flashlight.

"Dame?" Ramsay called down the hall.

You heard a heavy door close and saw a light at the end of the hall.

"Alyn. Damon just left. I'll let him know you finally showed up." A voice down the hall said.

"Thank you, sir." Ramsay said, lighting a cigarette and leading you to the end of the hall towards Alyn's light.

"It's cold." You whined with a huff, releasing Ramsay to push your hands in your coat pockets.

Ramsay shrugged from his coat, cursing his arm and the bag he was carrying, and handed the coat to you. You pulled it on, wrapping it tight around you and inhaling deeply. Fuck, how did he always smell so good?

"Alright, so what's up?" Ramsay said when he came to a stop beside Alyn, gazing at the door.

"He's scared shitless. No idea where he is, or who we are, or why he's here. Put a sack over his head, so you're free to flip the switch. Got the generator hooked up." 

"Good, good. Come on, baby girl, let's see what the worm knows. Alyn, you're relieved. Go do whatever." Ramsay said, taking the keys from Alyn.

Alyn nodded and left without another word. 

You heard the lock click back and watched the excitement glitter in Ramsay's eyes as he threw open the door with a deafening bang.  

There tied to a chair, struggling against his restraints, and casting around wildly with a bag over his head was Theon Greyjoy.

"Who... who's there?" Theon whimpered.

Ramsay bit his grin back and dropped the bag. The noise made Theon jump. You watched Ramsay cross the room to a metal chair. He grabbed the chair and slid it across the room. The noise was loud and slightly annoying. Theon cast around again.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Theon said, panic evident in his voice.

Ramsay said nothing, sitting in the chair and sliding the bag toward him as he placed his phone on the floor so the light could spread a little further. He caught your eye and motioned you to step closer as he opened the bag. You did as instructed and glanced around. You looked down when Ramsay nudged you in the leg. He held out his Darth Vader mask to you. You took it with a raised brow. He nodded. You understood. You felt silly putting the mask on, watching him pull out his newest mask, which was more of an actual helmet. Apparently he had opted for the Kylo Ren after all. It was not a very reassuring sight for the fate of your son's name.

"I am so excited to finally get to use this." Your husband said, though his helmet apparently had a voice changer. It made him chuckle at himself. " _Show me again, the power of the darkness... and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started_."

You snorted in amusement.

"Man, this thing is awesome."

"Who are you?!" Theon shouted in panic.

Ramsay turned back to Theon, "Who am I? Why you know me very well. Let's play a guessing game. Do you like games, Theon?"

"Please, let me go."

Ramsay glanced you over, or you assumed he did, you couldn't see his face. He motioned for you to pull your hood up. You did. He reached forward and pulled the bag from Theon's head.

"Get the lights, it's a bit dim in here."

You walked across the room and flipped the switch, flooding the room in the unnaturally bright light that hospitals give off. 

You turned back to see Theon sweaty, pale, and covered in blood from a broken nose and busted lip.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one asking questions." Ramsay tutted, "Cheater."

Ramsay reached back into the bag and pulled a knife, cut Theon's shirt away, and held the blade out to you. You took it, leaning against his chair.

"Why were you not there to help your dear Robb Stark and his family last night? They were your family too, were they not?" 

"I... I didn't know and when I got there it..." Theon trembled.

Ramsay stood abruptly, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards Theon. He grabbed the hand in which you held the knife and forced you to make a quick slice over the man's skin. Sternum to collarbone, at an angle towards his shoulder.

"The Stark's were your family, were they not? Answer the question. Took you in as a boy? Helped you get through school and secured you a job on the department?"

"Yes. I should of been there." Theon whimpered.

Again, Ramsay guided your hand over the flesh in an identical line next to the first cut.

"Why are you doing this?!" Theon cried in splitting tones.

"Tell me who I am, and I will stop." Ramsay chuckled, nudging you to slice Theon again.

"I don't know!" He screamed, trying to pull away from you.

Ramsay tutted again, "Really. All the evidence is right in front of you. I thought you were a detective. Now, where did you go when you left the city for your little vacay?"

"Home. I went home. To see my father. Give him information that I had gathered." Theon said, chest heaving and blood shinning.

"What information and why?" Ramsay asked, curiosity evident even through the voice changer.

"Information on the mob families. To get in and secure our place, while everyone else was at war with one another."

Ramsay grabbed the knife from you, leaning forward and making three... seven... nine symmetrical cuts, much deeper than the ones he had helped you make. Theon cried in agony as the blood welled and spilled down his chest. You took in the cuts, it reminded you of a child's drawing of sun rays over the horizon. Ramsay was going to go from one shoulder to the other. They would be interesting scars, you assumed.

"What are you talking about? The Greyjoy's hold no footing in this city or anywhere around here? Isn't that a foolish move?" 

"Not..." Theon panted, "Not if the big families killed at one another until we could chose a winning side and help the winner's defeat the other families." 

Ramsay handed you the knife back and nodded at you. You placed two more cuts, trying to keep them as straight and perfectly placed as Ramsay had.

Theon cried out, but it must have been annoying Ramsay as he hit Theon in the face with his fist.

"And you honestly think that the winning family would want Greyjoy scum living on their doorsteps? Your family is even more disgraceful than those annoying ass Frey's. How do you own a cruise line, plus all the family money and manage to lose it all? What a fucking joke. Where is your Uncle Euron?"

"I don't know. Nobody has seen him in years. I assumed him to be dead." Theon said, panting in discomfort.

Ramsay stood from his chair as you placed three more cuts to Theon's chest.

"What do you know of the families in the city?" 

"Wh...which family?" Theon sputtered, trying to pull away from you.

"Any. Come one now, I don't have all day."  Ramsay said dismissively, walking across the room to a closet and pulling it open.

"The... The Dragons... they're back. Not physically been seen, but heard from."

You glanced over at Ramsay, who was fingering through cleaning supplies, grabbing a bottle and returning to you.

"Who am I?" Ramsay asked, setting the bottle down and picking up the cloth sack.

"I don't know. Please. Let me go. I'll do anything." Theon pleaded, trying to fight Ramsay off as the bag was replaced on his head.

Ramsay grabbed up the bottle and opened it. Ammonia. The smell made you gag and step back a couple steps.

"Think on it awhile." Ramsay sneered, dumping the bottle over Theon's chest. The man writhed and screamed in pain.

Ramsay threw the empty bottle aside, pulling his helmet off, and gathering up his bag. He held out his hand to you. You took the mask off, and placed it in the bag with the knife, gripping Ramsay's hand tight as you both left the room and screaming man behind, flipping the switch off behind you as you left.

"Now what?" You asked, squinting in the sunlight as you came out of the dark stairwell.

"I believe I was trying to fuck you before we were interrupted." Ramsay shrugged.

"Think you'll get that lucky, huh? After last night?" You said before you could stop it, side eyeing him with a raised brow.

"I know so, baby girl. You'll be glad of it."

 

Ramsay scooped you up and carried you through the front door.

You giggled, clinging on to him. He smirked, opening his mouth to speak but stopped when he glanced up from you. You felt his body tense and saw his eyes narrow. You turned quickly to see Roose sitting on your couch.

"Father. What a pleasant surprise. It's like I just saw you yesterday or something." Ramsay said, releasing you as you pushed against him to slide to the floor.

Roose just gave Ramsay an annoyed look.

"How'd you get here? How'd you know about this place?" Ramsay said, grabbing your hand.

"Oh don't be stupid, Ramsay. I'm your father. I know everything. You're not as smart or cunning as you like to believe." Roose said, rising from his seat.

"So why are you here?" Ramsay asked, muscle ticking in his jaw. You gave his hand a small squeeze, leading him to a chair.

"A warning." Roose said.

"Warning?" Ramsay breathed, raising a brow.

"Yes. Tomorrow is the Baratheon Tyrell wedding. You will be nowhere near there. Do you understand me?" Roose said, very unctuously. You didn't like the way his words sounded. So oily and smooth.

"Pfft. Why the fuck would I bother? Wasn't planning on going when they first announced the wedding date, and just because they moved it up a week does not make me want to go anymore than I would have if it was still on its original day. I'd rather sleep in and fuck my wife all day." Ramsay sneered.

"All the same. You will stay away. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." 

"Good. I also have a kilo of goods I want you to distribute for me. I want it all gone in a week." 

"Where is it?" Ramsay asked, glancing around.

"Behind the house, in my car." 

Ramsay rose from his seat and as soon as he was out of ear shot you turned to Roose.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work. I will annihilate you. You lay a hand on my husband or hurt him any way, that hurt and pain will befall your wife ten fold. I know she's pregnant. You have until I figure out how to tie you to the destruction of my house, murder of my dogs, and giving the orders to have the police station blown up knowing Rams and the Boys were there." You hissed like an angry snake.

Roose seemed slightly taken aback.

You smirked, "my, how the tables have turned."

Roose gave you a murderous look but said nothing as he stood abruptly, smoothing his tie and clearing his throat.

"Lovely as always to see you, (y/n)." He said, shaking his jacket out and leaving.

You leaned back into the couch with a deep sigh. How much longer were you going to be able to put off the secret you were keeping? You kept hoping things would work themselves out and you would never have to reveal the secret. Wouldn't it just be so much nicer that way? 

Your phone rang, scaring you out of your stupor.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, we are ten minutes outside of city limits."_

"Sweet. Y'all made hella time. Maybe I should make Jared a street racer." You giggled, you glanced around to ask Ramsay a question but he wasn't around, he must be talking to his father. "Okay, I will text you an address and someone will meet you there in fifteen."

_"Yes, ma'am. See ya in a bit!"_

You got up, wandering through the house. You glimpsed Ramsay out the window throwing a stick for the puppy and smoking a cigarette. The puppy would just sit there and watch Ramsay with his head to the side. You saw Ramsay trying to explain the point of the game to the dog before finally giving up. You sniggered and walked out the door.

"Baby, I need someone to meet up with Whit and Jared in fifteen at The Viper."

"I'll put Matt on it. He's probably over there boning your snake anyways." Ramsay replied, pulling his phone out and scrolling through it.

You watched the puppy chewing the stick Ramsay had thrown, listening to the ringing of Matt's phone.

 _"Yes, boss?"_ Matt's voice said, rather thickly.

"Where you at?"

 _"I can be wherever you need me to be."_ the kid said quickly.

"Your girlfriend's shop. Be there in ten. Your meeting the wife's friends. Bring them up here." 

_"Yes sir."_

Ramsay put his phone away and turned to you, glancing down at his watch.

"I'd say we have time for a quickie in the laundry room. I do love when you're bent over the dryer." He purred, pulling you into him and wrapping his coat around you.

"I dunno... You kinda,  _really_ , owe me." You murmured, resting your cheek against his chest.

"Alright. But I'm fucking you until you fallout tonight." He growled. 

"Well, that's something to look forward to." You grinned, closing your eyes and hugging him tight.

Suddenly a wet nose was pushing its way between you and your husband. You laughed, pushing the puppy away with your knee.

"You are such a fucking weasel." You giggled, kneeling down to pet the dog.

×××

"(Y/n), this is our daughter, Kasey. Kase, this is mommy and daddy's friend, (y/n). We have been friends since we were big as you." Whit said, smiling brightly and hugging you.

Kasey had freckles dappled across her cheeks and nose, big green eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. She gave you a timid smile, half hiding behind Jared's leg.

"Do you like puppies?" You asked the girl, then laughing at yourself, "What am I saying? Of course you do. You are bound to be just like your momma. I have a puppy. You can go play with him. Maybe you can help think of a name for him."

"Yeah, Kase. Let's go find this puppy." Jared said brightly, nudging his daughter forward.

You pointed through the doorway towards the kitchen, "he's out back. He can come in whenever y'all wanna come in."

Jared gave you a thumbs up and disappeared into the kitchen with Kasey.

Whit heaved a large bag onto the couch, pulled a pair of latex gloves from her pocket, and turned to you and Ramsay.

"Ready to make your husband cry like a baby?" She chuckled, opening the bag.

 

"You know... You aren't as big of a cry baby as I thought you'd be." Whit admitted, pulling her gloves off and tossing them in the bathroom trash.

Ramsay only nodded and lit a cigarette. He was rather pale and a small sheen of sweat had formed in his hairline.

"So... everytime?" You asked, frowning at what you had just witnessed.

Whit nodded, pulling her own cigarettes out. "Yep. Until it starts to dry. But there should be plenty of lidocaine to make it through each dressing and changing. If you happen to run out of saline, a bottle of contact cleaning solution will work too. Keep it clean and wrapped like I showed you and there should be minimal scarring, but obviously whatever you had tatted there is fucked. Skin may also be a different color. A bit pinker, ya know..."

"Thank you, so much. You rock." You said, hugging her tight. She hugged you back, warmly. She placed her hand on your belly when you pulled away.

"So?" She asked.

"Boy." You said with a small smile.

"Damn, I was hoping for a girl. Jared and I had a bet going. I assume your momma is excited?"

"Probably more excited than anyone. You know her. Shit, she'd be excited if it ended up being an alien." You huffed with a small snort. "Guys wanna crash here? I mean, what do you have to do tomorrow?"

Whit shrugged, "just gotta take Kasey by the cheer place to fill out paperwork and get fitted for uniform and shit, then thought maybe we would take her to the aquarium after lunch."

"Then y'all are staying here tonight. It's a bit late for cooking, but we can order something. Anything and everything y'all want. It's on me." You said brightly, giving your husband a sly wink as you left the bathroom with Whit.


	43. Sex and Candy

"Oh man. Eating this reminds me of the one rodeo we went to, the one where I broke my leg on the barrel, remember?" Whit said, eyeing her noodles closely.

"Oh my God yes! I don't know how I could forget. We were so fucking sick. And I was on my period. I didn't even attempt to wash those pants, I just threw them away." You laughed, cheeks warming as you remembered the embarrassment. 

"Can you believe that's been like ten years ago? When did we get so old?" Whit said with a sigh, leaning against Jared.

"As I recall, you also ruined my brand new ostrich skin Tony's on that trip." Jared smirked, eyeing you over the top of his glass.

"Well as I recall they were the ugliest pair of boots I've ever seen. Besides it was your fault. If you hadn't made me eat all those jello shots." You said, stabbing your fork at him.

"Mhm. But I guess all those belt buckles we won in those two weeks made up for it." Jared sighed with a small grin.

"Belt buckles?" Ramsay asked, finally setting his glass down long enough to speak.

You snorted, "yeah. You know... well, you wouldn't, would you? Belt buckles are given as trophies at rodeos. Whit used to barrel race. Jared and I were a team roping duo. Anyways, we were damn good, once upon a time. Pride and joy of our hometown, outside of our high school basketball teams. But I smoked weed, so I didn't bother to play. _But_ I wasn't required to piss in a cup to rope a steer. I'm surprised you didn't take note of my belt buckle case at mom and dad's. I mean... I guess it's the same as boxing right? Don't you like get belts or some shit for that?"

Ramsay said nothing, staring into his empty glass.

Did Roose have any of Ramsay's boxing artifacts? Probably not. They both loved to deal deathly blows to one another.

"Your mom still got all those videos?" Whit asked, watching Kasey roll a ball for the puppy, which she has started calling Moose.

"Probably. She still has my first pair of boots." You said with a grin. Not for the first time feeling a small homesick pang in your chest. You pushed the ache away.

"Belt buckles." Ramsay muttered, rising from the couch to refill his glass.

"Make excellent bottle openers." You called after him.

"You know, it's funny to see you all high maintenance now. Never woulda expected it." Jared smirked at you.

You rolled your eyes, "yeah, I clean up real nice. But I won't lie. I miss home sometimes. The quietness. My horses. Hunting. Fishing. Maybe our son will have an act for all that."

"Names?" Whit asked, finally setting her empty plate down.

You shrugged, "not yet. I'm waiting on Ramsay."

"No names at all?" Whit pressed.

You shrugged. The truth was... there were about a million, and yet not a single one that seemed good enough to fit your son.

"How's your bar coming along?" Jared asked, holding his glass up as Ramsay walked back into the living room holding out a bottle in question.

"Great, actually. The contractor is super awesome. He's got people working on it everyday. Rain or shine. About another month to go. I am so excited. I miss working." You said in excitement.

"Well, you best let us know when opening day is. We have yet to get shit faced at a bar together. Everyone can come up." Jared said, pulling a face as he took a drink and set his glass down.

Listening to Whit and Jared recount work and hometown bullshit was so nice. How you had missed them. It was so nice to have your two best friends back. You couldn't help but notice how quiet and uncomfortable Ramsay was. It gave you a savage pleasure to be the one twisting his arm. He watched you closely as you talked and how you reacted to Jared especially.

Whit had pulled Kasey into her lap and you couldn't help but admire it. Someday that would be you and your son. You would make him giggle as you helped him count his fingers. You would laugh with him about things that made no sense. You would kiss his scraped knees, and hold him close when he was tired. 

"What about you, (y/n)?" Whit said.

You blinked tears away furiously with a sniff, "What's up?"

"If you could do anything in the world tomorrow, what would it be?"

"Be a beekeeper." You said automatically.

Ramsay gave you a funny look. 

"I love honey. And bees." You said defensively.

"More like you love to live life on the edge, anaphylactic." Whit chuckled.

You shrugged, "yeah, well... I would have no regrets."

"Regret. Funny thing isn't it?" Jared sighed.

You knew he was talking about his father. Jared's father had left home on Jared's 15th birthday. It tore him up. He was hurt, still. Then right before graduation his father had attempted to reenter his life. Jared had told him to fuck off, and later that night received a phone call that his father had committed suicide by jumping off the old county bridge over a set of train tracks. Had waited on the next train. But, in some fucked up twist it had not killed him on impact, but left to suffer and die alone beside the tracks in the pouring rain. It had been the deciding factor in Jared's career. To become a medic. He blamed himself.

"What's the point in regret? It gets you nowhere." Ramsay said in icy tones.

You looked between the two men. Both angry and bitter over the father cards they were dealt. 

You slid your hand into Ramsay's and gave a loving squeeze. He squeezed back.

You pulled your hand away, grabbing up plates to take to the kitchen. Ramsay rose too and helped you carry the trash to the kitchen.

You turned to Ramsay with a grin and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Jealousy looks horrible on you." You whispered, "but it is kinda cute."

Ramsay gave a dersisive snort, pulling away from you. 

"So I feel obligated to tell you, that Jared is my cousin. Our grandmas were sisters. We were born four months apart, so we literally grew up together. I'm not a cousin fucker." 

Ramsay gave you a long look, set his plate down, and left without saying anything.

It made you laugh. You grabbed a bag of gummy bears off the kitchen table and returned to your perch on the couch. Ramsay took your candy to dig out all his favorite ones.

 

"Babe, will you take the dog out?" You asked, looking up at your husband, as you had rested your head in his lap.

He looked down at you through his tired, bloodshot eyes and gave a nod, untangling his hand from your hair. He nudged you to sit up.

"I'll show y'all to your room." You said, rising from the couch with a yawn.

Jared helped Whit up, who was holding a sleeping Kasey. You showed them to a spare bedroom at the opposite end on the house.

"Sorry it's small, but the couch pulls out into a bed, so everyone has room." You said. 

"Beats a nasty hotel any day." Jared nodded.

"There's a bathroom through that door. It's got a shower. Toilet is kinda sketch... But ya know... can't have your cake and eat it too, even when you're rich. Lemme know if you need anything. Good night." You smiled, closing the door behind you as you left.

You walked down the hall, suppressing a scream as a pair of hands grabbed you and pulled you into the dark laundry room.

"Rams!" You hissed, turning to your husband and pinching his side.

He squirmed slightly, pushing you into the door. It clicked closed behind you.

"I still wanna fuck you while you bend over the dryer." He growled in your ear.

"Only if it's better than last time." You replied with a smirk.

"Better than last time? As I remember it, you were screaming and begging. I had to hold you up when I made you cum." He purred, running his hands along your body.

"Really? I don't think I remember that. You must have been drunk." You said with a sly grin, the warmth already spreading through you at his touch. 

"Let me remind you then." He replied, ghosting his lips across your jaw, nipping at your ear, his breath hot, slow, and purposefully seductive.

You clawed at his hips, pulling him closer, grinding your hips against him.

"When's the last time you were tied up?" He whispered, pushing his hips into you.

"I don't remember, daddy. Been at least a month or two?" You replied, heart pounding harder with every beat.

"Has it really been that long?" He asked, a bemused expression on his face.

You huffed, "yeah. We've been so busy lately. Always going. It's almost fucking March. When did that happen?" 

"Well, I will have to fix that sometime soon." He said with a nod, pulling your shirt up over your head.

You slid your pants down and stepped out of them as you removed your bra.

He gingerly attempted to take his shirt off, grimacing as he struggled to avoid touching his arm. You thought of helping him, but enjoyed watching the struggle.

He caught the amusement on your face and narrowed his eyes.

You smirked, batting your lashes, "yes, my love?"

"Help me." He hissed.

"There's no helping you, dear." You sniggered, stepping around him to lean back against the cold dryer.

"I will hurt you." He growled, finally managing to pull his shirt off.

"Awe, the poor baby getting pissy?" You mocked.

He stepped into you, grabbing your face, "I don't know when you got so brave, baby girl, but I will put you back in your place."

"Do it." You breathed, pushing your body flush to his.

"Is that a challenge?" He growled, sliding his hand to your neck.

You held your head up higher with a smirk, "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

He stared at you, dropping his hand, and finally letting a laugh escape him.

"That was a good one." 

"I was hoping you'd catch it, Mufasa." You chuckled, letting a gasp escape you as he turned you around and pushed you into the cold metal.

You propped you elbow up on the surface, resting your chin on your hand, waiting on Ramsay to pull his pants off.

He pressed his warm body into you. You pushed back into him, using your hands against the edge of the dryer to push back further into him, keeping your pregnant stomach from being pressed to the dryer.

You ground against him as he ran his hand up the curve of your spine.

"Not before I say you can." He whispered, running his finger along your clit and making a small noise of longing to find you already wet.

"Don't tease, baby. I've had to wait all damn day." You implored. 

"That sounds like a problem you put on yourself." He growled in your ear as he pushed himself inside you.

"Mm, please daddy. I just want to come undone and cuddle with you." You breathed with a small whine, as you pushed yourself further back into him.

"What's in it for me?" He asked, grabbing your hips tight and thrusting.

"What do you want?" You wanted, knuckles white from the force you used to clutch the edge of the dryer.

"What do you want to give?" He breathed, pulling you closer, releasing a hip, and running his finger tips up your back.

"Get me off and I'll blow you, if that would please you." You purred, arching your back at his touch.

"Deep throat me and it's a deal." He breathed, running his hand along your ass, trailing his finger tips over your hip bone, and sweeping his thumb lightly over your clit as he thrust into you again.

"Of course, daddy." You moaned, giving a small jerk at the sudden pleasure as he rubbed firm circles against your sensitive nub with his thumb, as he slowly fucked you.

Your breath caught as he worked his magic with his hand. You swallowed hard, choking back the loud noises threatening to escape you as you met your high, your body giving a violent tremor.

He pulled away from you, turning you to face him. He kissed you deeply, cupping your face.

You made a blind grab at the shelf next to you for a spare blanket. You dropped it at your feet, pulling away from your husband to lower yourself to your knees.

"Man, I'm only half way to the finish line and this is already getting hard." You sighed, resting your forehead against his leg.

"I'll make it quick." He said, tangling his hand in your hair.

You took a deep breath, licked your lips, and took him in your mouth. You tasted yourself on him as you ran your tongue slowly along him. 

He pushed his hips into you and you took him in further. You pushed everything aside in your mind and relaxed completely as he snaked his other hand in your hair.

You gripped his thighs and closed your eyes tight, drawing a deep breath through your nose as he slowly fucked your throat.

He drew a sharp breath with every thrust, and you grabbed at his thighs tighter, pressing your tongue against him firmly, until he drew a rugged gasp and you felt his dick throb at his release; the hot, thick cum sliding down the back of your throat.

You swallowed and released your grip on him as he pulled away from you. You looked up at him with a small grin, leaning back on your knees.

He heaved a sigh, releasing your hair, offering his hand to you.

You let him help you stand again. 

"For as amazing as I'm sure that is for you, it kinda sucks. I don't really get to taste you." You said, gathering up the blanket, shaking it out, and wrapping it around you.

He smirked, grabbing a pair if shorts off the top of his pile of freshly laundered clothes you never got around to putting up this afternoon.

×××

_[You: hey, wanna have lunch with me?]_

_[E: sure, there's a new place on post I haven't been to yet. I get from 12 to 13:30.]_

_[You: shweet. See ya at noon.]_

"Hey baby, wanna go to lunch?" You asked, walking in the living room and glancing down at Ramsay sprawled on the couch.

"Busy, baby girl." He replied, looking up from his phone.

Your face fell slightly, "oh. Okay. Well I'm going to lunch with Eli and Whit and Jared."

"Where?"

"Um, not sure. Somewhere on base. A new place according to E."

Ramsay nodded, "Alright. Be careful."

"Always." You smiled, leaning awkwardly over the couch to give him a quick kiss.

 

"Cute little place." You said with a small smirk giving Eli a hug.

"Eh, they have awesome steak apparently." Eli chuckled, glancing over at Whit, Jared, and Kasey.

"Baby cousin E!" Jared said mockingly, shaking your brothers hand.

"Kinfolk." Eli chuckled.

"Look at you. All grown up and shit." Whit said, running her hand through Kasey's hair.

Eli sat beside you and looked between you and the others. He cleared his throat, "so, uh... what brings y'all here?"

"Your darling sister. She needed some help." Whit said, opening a 3 pack of crayons for Kasey.

You noted how quiet Kasey was. So different than lively, outspoken Kaden.

"Then y'all are also...?" Eli asked with a raised brow.

"Yep. The family that mobs together, stays together." Jared laughed with a wink.

"So, heard from your momma, you're getting married?" Whit said, raising her brows at Eli.

"So it would seem." Eli said, looking pointedly at you as he spoke.

You rolled your eyes, "Don't blame me. You did it to yourself. I didn't wanna force your hand, but you made me."

"Right." Eli tutted.

"At least she isn't some random ass whore. You said you've known her for years. I noted the way you looked at her." You shrugged, busying yourself with the menu.

"Well, when y'all saying 'I do'?" Jared asked, glancing between you and your brother.

"Thinking mid April. Gives us awhile to throw shit together and her family time to make arrangements." Eli said, trying to keep his voice even. But you noted a hint of nervousness and excitement.

"I'm paying, by the way. I can afford to make your special day, well, special. Nothing but the best for the baby of the family." You smiled. 

Eli's ears turned a bright red. He cleared his throat, "speaking of, when is the last time you talked to Ruth?"

You frowned at the menu, and heaved a sigh.

"I dunno. She doesn't talk to me. Has me blocked on everything. I honestly don't think I've talked to her in like four years." You shrugged, pushing the anger at your older sister away.

"You know she will be at the wedding..." Eli said, raising a brow at you. 

"Well, that's fine. She can continue to ignore me there too. It's her problem, not mine." You said, a bit more aggressively than you had meant.

"Sis, what happened?" Eli asked, watching you closely. 

You gave an unamused laugh, "her dickbag husband tried to fuck me when they came out to see me at my apartment before they went on that world vacation or whatever. He forced himself on me and she walked in. Blamed me for it all. Called me a white trash whore and never spoke to me again. Never even gave me a chance to tell her what happened. I assume she is still with him?"

You looked at the expressions on everyone's faces and gave a half shrug.

"Well then..." Jared said, clearing his throat rather awkwardly.

"To answer your question, yes she is." Whit nodded.

"Of course." You sighed, "keep them away from me at the wedding, and don't breathe a word of it to Ramsay. He'd love an excuse to kill someone at a wedding. I'm sure it's on his bucket list or something."

×××

"Do you have to do that at the table? We eat here." You said, frowning at Ramsay and Alyn as you put clean dishes away.

"Where else am I going to do it?" Ramsay asked, cutting open the package of white powder as Alyn opened a box of baggies. 

"Just don't make a mess." You muttered, stacking plates.

"So, what was the fuck screaming about when you were leaving?" Alyn said, filling a bag and setting it on a scale and pulling a marker to tag the bag.

Ramsay tutted in amusement, "I was asking him questions, getting bored of him, always asking who I am and why I'm doing what I'm doing... so I asked him what he could tell me about the Lannister's. Rattles off some useless shit. Move on to the Tyrell's. More useless shit. So I say to him, 'what can you tell me about the Bolton's?' I was ready to rub it in his face who I am and he says some shit he heard in passing, before he was placed on leave, there was some kind mutiny going on that would result in my death if I didn't watch it." He chuckled.

You dropped a bowl, it shattered on the floor. You panicked, kneeling down to pick up the largest pieces. You looked up to see Ramsay and Alyn looking at you.

"S-sorry. I've become clumsy lately. Pregnancy is weird." You said quickly, cheeks burning.

Ramsay rose from his chair and grabbed the broom.

"Says you're gunna snuff it, huh?" Alyn said, weighing another bag.

Ramsay laughed, "apparently so. But I'm not too worried about it. Half the shit he told me were false rumors. Cops are stupid. Believe anything they're told."

You placed the glass shards on the counter, taking the broom from Ramsay, avoiding eye contact. 

"Where did he hear it?" You asked, trying to sound unconcerned and simply conversational. 

Ramsay shrugged and sat back in his seat, "some Kings man, rattling shit off to get let go."

You nodded, turning away from Ramsay completely to sweep glass in the dustpan.

"So you don't think it's true?" You questioned.

"Nope. I'd already be dead if that were the case. Father has threatened to kill me multiple times." Ramsay replied, lighting a cigarette.

"Do you keep him guarded?" 

Ramsay set his lighter on the table, "Nah. No one would dare go up there. Besides, he's not going anywhere. But having men up there all the time would start to look suspicious if anyone took notice."

You gave a small nod, emptying the dustpan in the trash, an idea forming.

"Man, this is Lannister shit. Ben's gunna have a hard time getting it out. After the Martell shit we've been selling." Alyn said, sliding a twenty to Ramsay for the line he just snorted.

"If nothing else I'll just dump it and give father the cash from my shit." Ramsay shrugged, pocketing the bill, and turning his attention to you, "What are you doing this afternoon?"

You leaned against the counter, chewing your lip, "I need to go get groceries. Thought maybe I would stop by the salon and get my nails fixed if I feel up to it. It's been awhile."

Ramsay nodded, "alright baby girl, I'll leave the jeep with you then."

You nodded, turning back to the dishes, glancing at the clock. It was nearing 2:30.

 

"Sure this is a good idea?" Tyene asked, looking around.

You dug around in the bag, pulling out the Kylo helmet and a knife. You pulled your hair back and put the helmet on.

"No. But I have to know what he knows." You said, trying to bite back the laugh at the way your voice.

Tyene sniggered, walking into the hospital behind you.

"Pick this lock." You said holding your phone light over the lock on the door.

Tyene took the lock and pulled out her pick.

"Ew. It smells rancid in here." Tyene said, turning up her nose and pulling her shirt up.

"You can wait in the hall if you want. It won't take me long." You whispered, thankful for the helmet. You couldn't smell the room. All you could smell was Ramsay.

Tyene shut the door behind her. You flipped the light switch, taking in Theon with disgust. His torture wounds were turning nasty shades of greens and yellows. He must have been in excruciating pain.

You pulled the bag from over his face and sat in the metal seat across from him.

He cowered in fear, glimpsing your knife.

"The quicker you give me information, the quicker I leave. And no matter who comes in here next, you won't say shit about this. And you will tell no one any of the information you give me, no matter how much pain is inflicted. Do you understand? Give me what I want and I have a reward for you." You said quickly, feeling slightly unnerved by how much you sounded like your husband by offering rewards.

Theon whimpered, lip trembling.

"Tell me what you know about Ramsay Bolton and the Red Kings."

"I... I don't know." Theon whispered hoarsely. 

You slapped him across the face, "tell me what you know!"

"Hi-his father is going to send his executioner to kill him whenever they find out what his wife is having!" Theon cried.

You gave a frustrated sigh. Outdated fucking information. Of course. Anger swelled. Without thinking, you punched Theon with as much force as you could across the place you had slapped him. A numbing pain spreading through your hand.

"Who's the executioner?" You demanded.

"Man named Locke!" Theon gasped.

You frowned. Well, at least you had a name and face to watch out for. Maybe you could pull up his files while Ramsay was gone or something. 

You rose from your chair and crossed back across the room. You opened the door to find Tyene playing on her phone.

"Water." You said, holding your hand out. Tyene pulled a bottle from the front pocket of her hoodie and handed it to you.

You returned to Theon, helping him drink the water. He inhaled it like they did in the movies; when lost in a desert and finding an oasis.

You slammed the door on your way out, replacing the lock and sighing, as you pulled the helmet off.

"So?" Tyene asked as you both emerged back into the day light.

You shrugged, "nothing really. But he gave me a name. So it's a start. Now, let's go get groceries. I'm a bottomless pit lately."

"Good thing you're rich. 'Pregnant woman buying all of aisle one'!" She laughed as she climbed in the jeep.

You threw the helmet and knife back into the bag and climbed in the driver's seat, "shut up. It's not that bad."

Tyene chuckled. You rolled your eyes.

×××

"Mkay boys. Put my groceries away." You said, tossing the keys on the kitchen table and walking into the living room to sit down.

Ramsay, Matt, and Damon grumbled as they got up from the table.

"How'd lunch with your brother go? I forgot to ask earlier." Ramsay said, falling into the couch beside you, opening a bag of M&Ms.

"It was pleasant. Working on setting up a wedding date. Aren't you supposed to be putting groceries away?" You said, raising a brow and smacking your gum.

Ramsay snorted, "I pay them to do shit I don't want to."

"You're a brat, you know that?" You said, giving him a stern look.

"Someone has to rival you." He chuckled, resting his head in your lap as he shifted on the couch. "Watch. Matt!"

Matt appeared in the doorway, "sup?"

The poor kid looked a mess with his two black eyes and busted lip. He had required stitches to his brow and cheek. His hands cut up and blistered from the fire.

Ramsay held his hand out to the coffee table where the remote sat a foot out of his reach.

"My Sith powers are not working. There has been a disturbance in the force, it seems. I think it's your lack of faith in it. Fix it."

Matt ran his tongue over his bottom lip, looking like he would rather do anything else than hand your man-child husband the remote. 

"I'd love to help, sir... But the thing is... the Resistance has me held captive on Jakku." He replied, holding up a grocery bag with a slight shake. "May the force be with you."

"In case of burning, run under cold water for ten to fifteen minutes!" You laughed, as Ramsay sat up quickly, gaping slightly at Matt's nerve.

"The fuck?" Ramsay grumbled, rising from the couch, making Matt flinch and retreat to the kitchen quickly. 

You grabbed your husband's arm and pulled him back down, "oh no. You leave him alone. He's finally learning. Just like you wanted."

"People don't sass me." He growled.

"Well you have been sassed, and it was a glorious burn. The kid gets a free pass on this one. Wit was spot on." 

"I'm just gonna break his nose a bit more than it already is. Little shit isn't going to talk to me like that without being punished." 

"I'll take his place. You can punish me, daddy." You said with a sweet smile.

"You'd take his place, huh?" He said slowly, running his eyes over you.

You nodded, "would that make master happy?"

"I guess we will just have to see." He smirked, rising from the couch and pulling you up with him.

"What do you have in mind?" You asked, leading him down the hall.

He stopped suddenly, pulling his hand away. You stopped, turning to him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" You asked with a slight frown.

He took your hand in his, running his thumb along the tops of your knuckles.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, examining the bruises forming.

"I told you. I've become clumsy. The weight has thrown me off balance." You lied, suddenly annoyed at yourself for punching the Greyjoy.

"Punching old ladies at the grocery store are you?" He asked, raising a brow.

You snorted, "Well, when there's only one can of whipped cream left."

"You got a can of whipped cream?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes. And you would know that if you had put the groceries away." You winked, tugging your hand back.

"But really, what did you do to your hand?" He said turning serious.

"I tripped over the puppy this morning and caught myself on the door when I was bringing him in." You said, hoping the lie would suffice.

Ramsay pushed you into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Before he could make his move you crossed the room and pulled the silk tie from your robe. 

You turned to face him with a grin, "it's my turn. Now get naked."

"And if I say no?" He asked, stepping further into the room.

"I'll shoot you in the knee." You shrugged, climbing up on the bed.

With a grimace, Ramsay pulled his shirt off, and undid his belt.

"Hurry up. Fuck." You whined, impatiently.

Ramsay raised his brows at you with a smirk, "You are still fully dressed."

"Point being?" You asked, giving him a dismissive wave with the silk tie.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, stepping out of his pants and crawling onto the bed.

You grabbed his hands, climbing onto his chest. He buried his face between your legs, inhaling deeply with a longing groan as you tied his hands to the bed post.

"Why are you still dressed?" He asked, biting the inside seam of your pants.

"Because we are going to play a game. I ask questions, and if you answer correctly I will take off one article of clothing. Of your choice. If you answer wrong, I get to inflict pain on you, wherever I choose." You whispered, sitting up straight.

"Fire away then, little momma." He smirked, bringing his eyes up to yours.

"I'll start easy. What's my favorite color?" 

Ramsay rolled his eyes, "grey. Now take these pants off."

You slid off the bed, taking your pants off, and climbing back on him. He made a small noise at the fact that you weren't wearing underwear.

"What's my favorite romance movie?"

Ramsay tutted, "probably the Notebook."

You dug your nails into his side.

He hissed through a grin, "Alright. It's Roman Holiday then."

You narrowed your eyes, "how'd you know that?"

He chuckled, "I pay attention. Shirt, get it off."

You pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it aside, watching him run his eyes over you.

"Stop." You said, heat creeping up your neck and face, frowning at the budgle of your belly.

He brought his eyes to yours, "why?"

"Because I'm getting fat and gross." You sighed, losing your gusto.

"Says who?" He asked with a small grin.

"You don't think... I mean..." You said with a shrug, not sure how to word it.

"Why would I? It's my fault isn't it?" He chuckled, shifting his hips up until you fell forward.

You caught yourself on the blankets and he caught your lips in a kiss.

"Why do you like to threaten me?" You murmured against his lips.

"That's my business." He sneered.

You sat up straight and slapped him.

"Answer my question." You growled.

"Make me." He purred with a wink.

You looked down at him with a wicked grin, leaning forward to kiss him.

A hammering came in the door, "Boss!"

You sat up straight, frowning deeply. Ramsay picked his head up, frowning at the door as well.

"I'm busy!" He shouted back, looking annoyed.

"Joffrey Baratheon is dead! Just ate it at his own wedding reception!" Damon called from the other side of the door.

Ramsay dropped his head back into the pillow and stared up at you. From nowhere he let out a loud, fanatical laugh.

As if on cue his phone rang from across the room. 

"Can you get that doll? I'm a bit... restrained at the moment." He chuckled. 

You rolled your eyes, climbing off him, and snatching up his phone from his pants pocket. You glanced down:  _father._

You hit answer and then speaker with a wide smile, "hello, Roose."

" _(y/n), where's Ramsay?"_

"I'm here." Ramsay said with a small grunt, as you climbed back up on him and dropped his phone on his chest, taking your bra off.

" _But_ where  _are you?"_

"At home. Where I've been for the last four hours." He said lazily, running his tongue over his bottom lip as his eyes wandered over your body.

_"So you have no idea why I am calling you?"_

Ramsay smirked, "nope. I'm afraid not. I've been behaving like a good boy."

You rolled your eyes at the sneer in his voice, leaning in to kiss along his jaw.

 _"Cut the shit, Ramsay. What are you playing at?"_ Roose said coldly on the other end.

"No game. I mean it. Whatever you're thinking, I've nothing to do with. My hands are currently tied. Literally. To my bed. And you are interrupting what I'm sure will be some bomb ass sex. I can send pics if you'd like. Maybe even a whole video, if you want. I think I have the wife worked up enough to consent." 

You took his earlobe between your teeth, grinding against his hips, feeling his skin slick with your wetness. He shifted, canting his hips up into you.

Roose heaved an irritable sigh,  _"Ramsay, if I find out otherwise..."_   

Ramsay let a very exaggerated moan escape from his chest as you worried a hickey on his neck, "right, father. You'll kill me. Got it. But right now I have a very horny, pregnant wife to take care of. Feel free to come by for dessert and coffee or something." He panted, trying to lean forward to nip at your neck.

You heard the click on the other line and let out a giggle, pulling away from your husband.

"You  _didn't_  have anything to do with the idiot's death, did you?" You asked quietly, trailing your fingers across his chest, sliding his phone to the floor.

"No, baby girl. I didn't. But I give major thumbs up to whoever did. Now, let me go so I can fuck you." 

"Mm, no. I think I'll keep you like this." You smiled, kissing along his collarbone. You sat up, "actually..." You hummed sliding off the bed and untying him, "I have a new game."

He sat up, rubbing his wrist, "What's that?"

You picked up his pants and slid his belt free, "I'm thinking of a place on my body I want you to kiss. You get five guesses." 

"And if I guess wrong?" He asked with a dark grin.

You held up the belt with a sweet smile.

"And if I guess right?" He asked, raising a brow, reaching out to grab your hand.

"You get to do whatever you want. But you won't be winning." You purred, stepping into him.

"I hardly lose, baby girl." He hummed, pulling you down onto him as he laid back. "How do I know you aren't cheating?" 

You grinned, rolling off him and laying back into the bed next to him, "You don't. Shall we begin?"

He pushed himself up, running his eyes over you, determining his first guess.

You felt him shake as he held himself up with his injured arm, as he leaned into you and placed a kiss to your lips.

It was warm and hungry as he took your bottom lip between his teeth, biting and sucking gently.

Your breath caught and you let a small moan escape you.

"I know I wasted my first guess, but, it was worth it. A calculated risk I think I can afford." He grinned, releasing your lip.

"But now I have to hurt you." You pouted, sitting up, clutching the belt in your hands.

"Mhm. Do it, baby girl." He purred, turning to expose part of his bare back. "Hard as you can."

You took a deep breath, pulling your hand back, gripping the belt as hard as you could. You bit your lip and swallowed hard as the leather came into contact with his skin.

He drew in a small hiss and gave a jerk. He turned back to you.

"When did you learn to hit so hard?" He panted, ravaging you with his eyes.

You gave a small shrug, and an innocent smile. "One." You whispered.

"I know where you want me to kiss you, baby girl. But I think I like the pain, so...." He said, leaning down and taking your nipple in his mouth.

You tangled your free hand in his hair with a loud moan, falling back into the bed completely. Warmth and wetness mounting between your legs.

He gently bit down and swirled his tongue firmly. You pouted slightly when he pulled away.

"Same spot." He whispered, turning his back to you again. "Harder."

You sat up and ran your finger tips gently over the welt, feeling him relax slightly at your touch. 

"Two." You said, gritting your teeth slightly as you brought the belt down harder across his back.

He gave a violent jerk and a small laugh.

"Can we just go ahead with three and four?" He asked.

"Do you really think you'll win?" You asked, raising a brow at his cockiness.

"I know all the secrets to your body, baby girl." He beamed, turning back to you.

"Hm. Well, I think you're a liar." You mocked.

He smirked, leaning into you again. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply as he ghosted his lips along the curve of you neck. 

You swallowed the whimper as he pressed his lips gently below your ear.

"Is this it, baby girl? Is this the magic place you wanted me to kiss?" He whispered, gruffly, nipping the skin.

You closed your eyes with a breathy moan. 

"Yes, daddy. Don't stop, please." You begged, grabbing at his hip.

"Only if you hurt me until I get off." He murmured against your skin.

"H-how do you want me to hurt you, baby boy?" You panted, grabbing his hand and bringing it to your wet entrance.

"However you want, doll." He growled, plunging his fingers inside you, biting down on your neck. 

Without thinking you let your hand wander, clutching at him as the warmth at your core began to threaten breaking the dam. You pushed your hips into his hand, arching your back and gripping his arm.

"Fuck." He hissed, pulling away from you.

You threw your eyes open, "baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t..."

But your words were lost to you as he yanked you up from the bed, clashing his mouth with yours and pushing you back into the wall.

"Again." He growled, picking you up.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and moaned as he pushed himself inside you.

"Do it again, doll." He demanded, his breathing hard in your ear.

You tangled one hand in his hair and brought the other to his bandaged arm, grabbing firmly.

You clung to him tighter as he thrust into you and went weak in the knees.

Something about making him weak in the knees was pleasurable. Maybe because it rarely happened and it was nice to be the one in charge for once.

"Don't stop." He moaned, resting his forehead in the crook of your neck and breathing hard.

"Don't drop me." You giggled back, moaning slightly as he moved inside you again.

"Shut up." He growled, pushing his hips further into you.

Breathing was becoming hard as you felt the warmth of your high coming. You drew a sharp breath, grabbing at him harder.

"Baby girl." He panted, biting your neck as he met his release.

You grabbed harder, letting your body relax as you met your turn. It happened much sooner than you had expected, but inflicting pain and making him moan like that was too much.

His heavy breathing and warm sweaty, skin pushed flush to yours was intoxicating as he slowly released his tight grip on you.

You laughed when he gently set you back in your feet and pulled away from you completely.

"Whew." He chuckled with a shiver, picking up his discarded shirt.

He handed you his shirt when he was done.

"You're such a freak." You grinned, watching him dress, as you pulled your pants up.

"Little momma has _no_ room to talk." He said, giving you a sly grin that made you blush.

He grabbed your hand and led you back into the living room.

Matt and Damon sat awkwardly quiet on the couch. 

Ramsay dropped you hand, crossed his arms, and eyed them both, "what?"

Damon nudged Matt who looked a bit panicked. 

Matt cleared his throat, "so, uh... it's race night. We've been called out. And uh... your racer is nowhere to be found. Just vanished it seems."

"Just vanished?" Ramsay breathed rather threateningly, giving you a glare as if you had planned on this. "What do you mean  _vanished_?"

"She's gone. No one can find her. Left nothing behind and yet everything behind, except herself." Damon said, not making eye contact with Ramsay.

You gingerly took a seat on the edge of the recliner.

"So, she was just abducted by aliens then, was she? That what you're sayin'?" 

"I guess. I've no idea what's going on. No trace of her on anything." Damon said, offering an open palmed shrug.

"Where are we on the list?" Ramsay asked, pulling you from the chair, sitting down, and pulling you into his lap.

"Two." Damon muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ramsay said, gripping your thigh tightly. "Did I  _not_ tell you to keep her in the bottom half until the end of the fucking season?"

"I know, I know. But she was all of the sudden at two, and there wasn't shit I could do. Rules. You know that." Damon said defensively.

Ramsay ran his hand over his face and pulled you closer into him, "Okay, who's racing in her place? What do we have to work with?"

"We have the mustang, she was nice enough to leave it behind, and Alyn's Camaro." Damon said, staring down at his hands.

"Put him in then until I can figure out what to do. Tell him if he loses the spot I'm taking whichever part of his body I reach first."

Damon nodded, jumping up, and leaving the room.

"Kid, go away. Go do something useful." Ramsay clucked at Matt.

"Yes sir." Matt said, leaving the room almost as quickly as Damon had.

"Chill." You whispered, leaning back into your husband, squeezing his leg.

He heaved a sigh and buried his face in your shoulder, "I need you to clean and fix my boo boo."

"Boo boo." You giggled, sliding off his lap.

 


	44. Public Enemy No. 1

Damon fell heavily into the cushion beside you. Dropping a cardboard box at his feet.

Startled, you looked up from your magazine, sitting up straight, eyeing him carefully.

"Where's Ramsay?" He asked, looking around slowly.

You shrugged, "dunno. Assumed he was with you."

"But he's definitely not _here_?"

"Uh... no?" You said, unsure, taking in how serious Damon looked.

"Good. We need to talk." He said with a small sigh.

"What's up?" You asked, curiosity peaked.

"You should never have gotten pregnant." He said bluntly.

"Well that is about the rudest fucking thing anyone has ever said to me!" You hissed, puffing up, slapping his shoulder with your magazine.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Really. But it's pushed Ramsay over the edge and I'm afraid for him." 

"What do you mean afraid for  _him_?" You asked slowly.

"Do you think Ramsay is the only one with a legitimate degree? I'm not stupid or uneducated, (y/n). I've known Ramsay since we were five. Ramsay... he's... well, he is the most unstable person to ever walk this earth. We went to college together. While he got his accounting degree I opted for psychology. I was never going to use it for anything, but I wanted to understand my best friend. Ramsay is like my brother. We've done everything together, our whole lives. He's a strange case. He's been labeled under every personality disorder in Cluster B. Antisocial, histrionic, paranoid, dependent, borderline, ya know."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are Ramsay's favorite person. They say that affects borderline only, but he's not the average case. Hell, I don't even know how much of what he does or has done is legit. So he can't be pinned to a single disorder, or even a handful. He's been shunted through six different therapists, and they all observed different and conflicting behaviors. But you are his person. I don't envy you in that. Better you than me. You give him everything he has ever needed or wanted. You love him. You engage in his weird pain fetishes. You take care of him. You baby him. You challenge him. You enable him. Ramsay doesn't live in reality. Not ours anyways. But _you_ keep him grounded."

You scoffed.

"Tell me, have you ever had to sit up with him all night and talk him out of suicide simply because he is so bored he's tired of life? Have you ever had your ass beat by him trying to wrestle a gun from him? Have you ever had to sit there and watch him mutilate himself? Because I have. Do you know why he took part in his sick game of roulette that night you were kidnapped? Because he's played it many times with himself. It's a challenge. He has it down to a science. I don't know how he does it. He says it's no more than counting cards. I'll give him the bragging rights with his numbers. He's a fucking genius. Too fucking smart. It detaches him from reality. Then there's _you_." He said, giving you a long look.

It was like you had just met him all over again, for the first time. He played stupid on purpose. You should of known that. Ramsay wouldn't have Damon as his right hand if he was an idiot. There had to be more to it, other than them knowing each other forever. You felt a bit embarrassed that the thought had never occurred to you before now.

"I have observed his behavior change since you came into his life. And how different he has been since you got pregnant. He worships you and holds you up on a pedestal. Never has anything affected him as much as you. He loves you, in his own way. I really believe that. I know what he did and what happened two years ago when he hurt you in his drunken fit. (Y/n), it tore him up. I have never known him to regret _anything_ he has ever done. But _that_. He hated himself. That is how much you hold over him. It's scary. You go against everything he is in his head. That's why he is always going. As long as he is doing something he can avoid himself. But when he has to sit and do nothing he gets lost in his head. You can't let that happen."

"So...?" You asked. 

"If you fuck up, all of this... everything we have will blow sky high. Ramsay will finally snap."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." You lied, looking away.

Damon gave a dry laugh, "You may have Ramsay fooled, but not me. You aren't married to a man like him for almost three years and then suddenly decide you want to play the game. He might seriously be oblivious to you and whatever you're trying to do, or maybe not. Maybe it's a game to him. But I am an outsider looking in. Just... don't fuck up."

The dam broke. "Damon, help me. _Please_. I don't know what to do. I don't want to play the game. I hate all of this. I just want to keep my husband safe."

"You can't. And you're too far in to back out now."

"It is his _life_ we are talking!" You said, furiously wiping tears away with a sniff.

Damon sighed, "there is nothing I can do. I don't even want to know the disastrous secret you're keeping. However, Ramsay is my brother. Therefore, I will do what I can to keep him safe. Just... take care of him. You are his foundation. Don't crack. If you do, we all go down. Honestly, I'm a bit selfish and like where I'm at. So keep it that way." 

You swallowed thickly, staring at the corner of the rug, which had started to curl upwards as Moose had taken to chewing on it. 

"Roose is going to kill him." You said, not looking at Damon.

Your phone rang, _Rams_.

"Hello baby." You said, hitching a smile and adopting a gentle tone.

" _Hey doll. I wanted to ask if you needed anything before I came home?_ "

"Just you." 

" _I can do that. Be there in forty five. I love you._ "

"Be careful. I love you too." You said, hanging up.

"Right then, I'm out of here. Think on what I said." Damon said, nudging the box towards you, rising from his seat and leaving before you could say another word.

You leaned over the couch to open the box. It was full of pictures and newspaper clippings. You pulled the first picture you could reach. It was Ramsay and Damon, circa 2006. You grinned at their baby faces. But then the smile dropped. This would of put them at 15. Ramsay had committed his first murder a year previously, at 14, if what he had told you was true.

You pulled the box closer, going through the pictures. Ramsay and the Boys at high school graduation, looking stoned as could be. His college graduation. Him and the Boys at parties, school functions, and Ramsay's boxing days.

You picked up a very battered picture, holding it close. Ramsay and his mother. He looked so much like her it was mind blowing. Same dark hair and blue eyes. She was pretty, and didn't look like a whore. But you knew better than to judge a book by the cover. Ramsay had to of been 10 in this picture. His mother's smile was genuine. It made your heart hurt. How different would he be if she were still alive?

You picked up the first newspaper article.

**_Bolton to take the ring Thursday night_ **

_Ramsay Bolton, 18, son of Business Tycoon, Roose Bolton, is the newest boxing champion to take the city by storm. The Mad Dog is currently undefeated and looking to gain fame in the boxing world..._

You took in the picture in with a grin. Ramsay sporting a black eye, arm raised in victory by the ref. You thumbed through the other articles. All the same, until you reached the last one.

**_White Wolf vs. the Mad Dog_ **

_In a big upset Friday night, undefeated champion, Ramsay 'Mad Dog' Bolton was defeated by rival Jon 'White Wolf' Snow. Seven rounds of carnage ended in a broken shoulder and collar bone for Bolton. Snow emerged victorious with a broken hand, nose, and many ribs after Bolton was not able to get himself off the ground. Will there be a rematch in the future or has the Mad Dog been put down for good?_

You looked at the large picture above the article. Whoever had taken this shot was lucky. It had to be the exact moment of the bones breaking as Jon Snow looked in pain and panic, Ramsay also looking pained and rage written as clear as day on his face as the realization hit him that it was over.

 

Ramsay entered the living room through the kitchen. Apparently it was custom now to not use the front door?

You finished reading your mother's text before acknowledging your husband:

_[Mom: hey baby. Your father is having surgery on Tuesday. We will be coming in on Monday evening sometime. Hope to see you.]_

"Where did all this come from?" Ramsay asked, pulling the box towards him as he sat down beside you.

"Damon. He brought it by earlier, but you weren't here so..." You said, setting your phone down and watching him closely as he pulled pictures from box, slowly examining each one. 

It was hard to tell what you were seeing on his face. He never smiled or frowned as he looked carefully at each picture. But his eyes held all the emotion or lack of. You had no idea. Damon's words echoing in the back of your mind.

"He's a sentimental fucking pussy, isn't he?" Ramsay finally said with a dark smirk.

"I think it's sweet." You said slowly. 

He was clutching the picture of him and his mother as he turned his head to you.

"What was her name?" You asked cautiously, nodding at the picture he held.

He looked back down at the picture with a frown and was quiet for a few moments. 

"Emma. Emma Miller." He said, dropping the picture back in the box and pushing it away from him.

"Did you love her?"

Ramsay fixed you with a hard look. Finally he shook his head, "No. I don't think so."

"Do you love me?" You asked before you could even register the words.

"Of course I do, baby girl." He said, his face falling slightly and then turning angered. "Do I not show you how much I love you? Are my actions not enough for you to understand how much I fucking love you?" 

Oh no. 

"Baby, stop. Please. I didn't mean to upset you! I know you love me. I just... sometimes I just need to hear you..." You heaved a frustrated sigh at yourself, "I'm sorry. I don't know what caused me to ask that. I know you love me."

"You are everything to me." He said firmly, and seriously.

_'Don't fuck up.'_

You stood up quickly, stepping into him and pulling him into you. He wrapped his arms around your legs and rested the side of his face against your belly.

You ran your hand gently over his cheek before pulling away. You grabbed his head in your hands and turned his head up to look at you.

"Are you okay? You feel a bit warm." You said, running your thumb along his cheek and taking him in. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were watery and far away looking, with dark circles under them like he hadn't slept in days.

He swallowed thickly with a grimace and gave a small nod, "I'm fine. I'll be better tomorrow."

"Maybe you should go take a shower and go to bed?" You suggested.

"I'd rather just sit here and do nothing." He said, falling back into the couch completely.

"Hungry?" You asked with a frown.

"No. But my throat hurts. Whiskey would be wonderfully numbing."

You gave a small nod, walking into the kitchen. You grabbed the half empty bottle and a glass.

"Do you want ice?" You called.

"Doesn't matter."

"That was so unhelpful." You grumbled, opening the freezer.

"If you were going to put ice in my glass anyways why did you ask?" He asked as you held out bottle and glass.

"Tuh, because sometimes you don't like it cold." You said.

"Its got a nice bite when it's hot." He shrugged, snapping his fingers at Moose (You had yet to find a better name for the damn dog), "chew that shoe and you're dead, fuck head."

The dog just tilted his head and examined Ramsay, swishing his tail. You bit your lip, grabbing up the shoes and taking them to your bedroom.

"Hey, dad is having surgery on Tuesday." You said, returning to the couch to find Ramsay wrapped up in your blanket.

He pulled the blanket from his face, "And?"

You tutted impatiently, "Well they wanna see us, but I can't exactly invite them for dinner, can I? And they don't know about the house."

"Mm. That does sound like a bit of a conundrum for you." He chuckled with a sniff.

"Rams! Seriously." You said crossing your arms and scowling.

He shifted to look at you and smirked, "you're cute when you're mad."

"Why are you a dick?" 

"Take those pants off and bring that ass over here and I may tell you." He purred.

"I need to clean the kitchen and get clothes in the dryer." You said, walking past him to the kitchen. 

"But I'm sick and dying!" He complained.

"You most certainly are _not_ dying."

"I could be and how would you feel if your husband died without letting him grab your ass one last time?" 

"Go take a shower and go to bed." 

"Then hurry the fuck up and come to bed with me. You better be in bed before I fucking lay down." He snapped, throwing the blanket off, and stomping down the hall.

×××

"So, how does pay work?" You asked, looking up at the dark ceiling, toying with Ramsay's hair as he kissed along your belly.

"Depends. I have the Boys, and they are paid by rank. Then I have my soldiers, and they are paid by jobs performed. And associates give _me_ a cut I make them agree upon for keeping them and their businesses safe." He said with a sniff. He gave an irritable groan, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand.

"So, how much do you pay Damon?" You asked, brushing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"That is a very good question." He chuckled, before pulling away from you completely to bury his face in the bed and sneezing. "I swear to god if I sneeze one more fucking time!" He growled into the mattress.

"Sorry, baby." You said quietly, drawing a sharp gasp at the sharp pain in your side.

Ramsay pulled his face away from the mattress and looked up at you, "hm?"

"The baby. I guess he's wanting to make himself noticeable." You grimaced, pushing on your side.

"Should I threaten him within inches of his life already?" Your husband chuckled, pushing himself up.

"If he's anything like you, it would do no good." You pointed out with a small laugh.

"Maybe so." He agreed with a yawn.

"So what other workings of the members are there? Like these executioners I've heard about? Do you have one? Like, what does your little click do?"

"Damon gives orders to other men, counsels me, keeps tabs on money coming and going. Ben is in charge of goods distribution. Who's buying and selling. Alyn deals with the whores and minor businesses. Yellow Dick is my executioner. But I like to take care of shit on my own, so mostly he just keeps tabs on the soldiers and supplies them with whatever they need." He rattled off like you had asked him a test question.

"And Matt?"

"I haven't found him an actual job in the Boys. I keep pawning him off on all the other Boys to get a feel. He's young though, can reach a younger crowd. Maybe I'll put him in charge or recruiting or something. I dunno yet."

"So who's all these things for your father?" You questioned.

"Don't know where they all fall, but Karstark is his advisor. He named me underboss, but he don't like to fuck with me. Locke is his executioner. And that's about all I know. I know where they all sit at the table, but I dunno the oother's jobs. Nor do I care, they mean nothing to me and never will once I step into father's shoes."

You ran your hand along your belly, saying nothing. The silence was pressing in on you, making your body feel as though you had been running a marathon for five years. It baffled you. You had done nothing but sit around all day.

"Turn the heater up, baby girl." Ramsay said into the darkness.

You frowned. Something was definitely wrong with him. He always complained you kept it too hot. It had to be practically subzero for him to sleep. Dark and cold.

"Of course, baby." You said quietly sliding from bed, walking into the hallway to adjust the thermostat. 

You crawled into your spot and hadn't even gotten comfortable when Ramsay pulled you into him.

He buried his face between your breasts and let out a small noise, wrapping his arm around you.

"Baby, you're burning up. Maybe you should drink some water or something." You said, feeling slightly panicked at how hot his skin was against you. He felt hotter than before his shower.

He gave a sniff, "I'm fine. Just need to sleep."

"You need to break this fever." You said, pushing yourself up on elbow.

"What fever?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Ramsay. I mean it. Medicine. Go." You said sternly.

"I'm already in bed. I don't want to get up. Shut up and let me go to sleep." He said, dismissively. 

You sighed, you knew there was no winning. You laid back down, pulling him into you. He rested his cheek against your chest and sighed. You stared at the dark ceiling, stroking his hair, determined to stay awake until his fever broke. 

The silence was so inviting as your eyes grew heavy and tired. Ramsay made a tiny, uncomfortable noise in his sleep, his arm around you tightening. You continued to stroke his hair, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head, breathing him in deeply.

As you laid there, willing yourself to stay awake, you realized this was the first time he had ever been sick. Weird. It brought around the realization that he really was only human. He was not indestructible. He was no less mortal than you were....

Confused, you opened your eyes wondering why the hell you were so hot. You sat up and looked around. You were alone. The room was ungodly hot. You slid from bed, pulling your robe on and leaving the room.

You walked through the dark house and found Ramsay snoring on the couch. You frowned, stroking his hair. It was damp in sweat and his skin was clammy.

"Baby." You whispered, giving a small shake to his shoulder.

Nothing.

"Baby, wake up." You whispered a bit louder and shaking harder.

Ramsay woke with a gasp and sat up quickly, "what?" 

You took him in. He looked panicked. His chest rose and fell rapidly, as he tried to process what was going on. 

"Baby, you need to take some medicine. Okay?" You said softly, placing your hand against his cheek. He pushed the side of his face into your palm and sighed.

"Yes ma'am." He murmured, slowly getting off the couch and clutching the blanket around him.

"Baby? Are you okay?" You asked, pulling a drawer open to look through your medications. Hopefully Tylenol could get you through the night. It was all you had in relation to fever. You grabbed a wash cloth and wet it.

He leaned against the bathroom doorway and nodded, "fine."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" You asked, running the rag over his cheek. 

He shrugged, "Just today I guess."

"Hm. I'm sorry, baby. All we have for tonight is Tylenol. Too many things I can't take until the baby is born, so I haven't bought anything. I'll get you something in the morning is you still feel bad." You said, frowning.

"I'm a big kid, ya know. I can get my own medications." He smirked.

"Well, at least you're still an asshole." You said, rolling your eyes and dropping the rag in the sink.

"Little momma suck my dick when I come to bed?" He asked.

You grabbed a towel and dried your hands. "We'll see."

You entered your bedroom. It was still so  uncomfortably hot. You flipped the light switch, turning the ceiling fan on and clicking the chain to turn the light off.

A few minutes later Ramsay entered the room with a heavy sigh and climbing into bed.

"You took the medicine?" You asked, pulling him into you.

He nodded, "yes, doll."

"Good. Now, get some sleep." You cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Blow me, baby girl. Make daddy feel better." He whined.

"Sh... Just close your eyes and let me hold you."

He heaved an irritable growl, but simply relaxed into you.

"I love you, doll." He hummed after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too, baby." You whispered back, running your thumb along his warm cheek.

×××

"Mom, hold on a second." You said, cutting your mother off mid sentence, pulling the phone away from your ear, and entering the living room. 

"Babe, who are you talking to?" You asked, looking down at Ramsay on the couch.

He removed his arm from his eyes, "the dog, duh."

"Uhm... the dog is outside. He's been outside for like twenty minutes now."

Ramsay grunted, "Well, I guess that's why he hasn't said anything back. Find my phone and bring it to me."

"Please would be nice." You said, pursing your lips. 

"Do it or I will hurt you. Making me lay here and die a slow, horrible death."

You rolled your eyes, "for the last time, you are not dying. Where's your phone?" 

"Bed."

You replaced your phone yo your ear and left the living room, "sorry, mom. Ramsay is sick and being an insufferable tit today. Anyways, you and Dad will be here tomorrow night? Where are y'all staying?"

_"Yes. Eli rented us a room at that hotel on post. They are keeping your father overnight after the surgery. If all goes well, he will be released Wednesday morning to go home."_

"Well let me know when you get in and we can all go to dinner." You said, grabbing up your husband's phone and returning to the living room. 

_"Of course baby. See you tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too. Y'all be careful on you're way up here." You said, dropping Ramsay's phone on his chest as you walked past, returning to the kitchen to finish cleaning dishes. You hung up the line and replaced your phone in your pocket.

 

"Have you got my shit?" Ramsay said, looking up from the couch.

Matt handed him a box of medicine. And took a tentative seat on the recliner, "I have some interesting news."

"Sup?" Ramsay hummed, ripping the box open.

"Before you called I was at the hospital, visiting my mom, right? I'm leaving, standing in the hall and there's a rush going on. Well, I was curious, so I followed the crowd. Apparently your father's wife, is that what she is? Anyway, had complications in her pregnancy and has lost the baby. Or that's what I gathered."

Your heart plummeted at the news. There went your leverage. You weren't one to shoot the messenger, but you really wanted to hit Matt in the face and tell him to take it back, as if it would change the fact.

"Awe. How terrible. Looks like I am still an only child." Ramsay laughed darkly.

You said nothing, leaning back into the couch and chewing your nail.

"The wife brought something to my attention last night." Ramsay said, before downing his bottle of water.

"Sup?" Matt asked, looking a bit apprehensive.

"How much do I pay you?"

"Fifteen every two weeks." Matt said, leaning back into the recliner and pulling out a bag of marijuana.

"So, doll, to answer your question, I pay Damon thirty five hundred every two weeks apparently." Ramsay said, face screwed up in thought.

"What do you do with the money I pay you, kid?" Ramsay asked, turning his attention back to Matt.

Matt held up the plastic baggie. Ramsay chuckled.

"Nah, I don't use most of it. Kind of not sure what to do with it. Speaking of, how much to you want for  _Cherry Pie_?"

You saw Ramsay running numbers in his mind, "Twenty seven."

Matt gave a groan, loading the pipe he had pulled from his jacket pocket.

"Thirty now, for you whining." Ramsay sneered. "Besides, it would be irresponsible of me to hand over the keys to a brand new Corvette to an eighteen year old."

"Hey, the ID you gave me says I'm twenty two." Matt interjected, sounding hopeful.

This made Ramsay laugh, "Alright kid. Scrape up twenty four thousand and she's all yours. You've put in some hella work on that damn car."

"Fuckin' sweet." Matt hummed, standing up and patting himself down to find a lighter.

"How's your mom, by the way?" You asked, watching Matt exhale the pungent smoke.

"Good. Doctors are gunna let her go next week." He replied, taking another hit. 

"So, kid, what do you think of mob life? You've been in officially what... four months?" Ramsay said, running his hand along your back and taking the pipe from Matt.

Matt shrugged, "I dunno. Not really what I expected. Very different from the movies."

Ramsay choked on his smoke, trying to keep from laughing. "Yeah, not as exciting as the movies, huh?"

Matt laughed, "yeah, I guess."

"So what can I do to make it more exciting? I have observed that if my men are bored they don't do their jobs as well."

Matt looked taken aback, "it's nothing to do with boredom. Just a bit slower than I expected is all. But I make money and that's all that matters."

Ramsay sat up straight and leaned forward to hand Matt the pipe.

"Then I'll treat you to the movies. Tommy gun included. You haven't taken part in an official Bastard's Boys activity yet. We're going to partake in a robbery."

You shot Ramsay a look and Matt looked utterly bewildered.

"Like...?" He asked slowly.

"Pull some John Dillinger shit. Unless my wife wants in. Ma Barker?" Your husband said, glancing over at you.

"I think we should continue to lay low." You said, choosing your words carefully.

Ramsay snorted, "I've got cabin fever. The kid is bored. We are robbing a bank. Public Enemy Era style." He pulled out his phone, holding it up to his ear. "Dame, busy?.... No, I thought not. Get the Boys together. We are robbing a bank. No hostages."

You snatched Ramsay's phone, "no Damon. We are not robbing a bank. Ramsay is sick and having delusional fits in his fevers."

"Be here in two Damon!" Ramsay said, raising his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the hits just keep on coming.


	45. Good Time

It had been a long time since all the Boys were together in your presence. But last time wasn't as awkward, as you all sat there around Ramsay avoiding eye contact, waiting to see who was going to finally break the news, as Ramsay rested his head back into the couch, eyes closed, and rambling possible plans off to the ceiling.

Finally you sat up straight and cleared your throat, placing your hand gently on his knee, "baby, you do know it's Sunday, right?"

Ramsay picked his head up, throwing his eyes open, and jumping up.

"What? Do you mean to tell me, Matt, that you want to rob a bank on a  _Sunday_?"

"I didn't want to rob a bank at all!" Matt said weakly, cowering in fear.

"I mean, we can just hack and wire shit, if you want, boss." Ben suggested.

"No. That's the problem with this hi-tech twenty first century bullshit. It's making us lazy. Someone pull me up a list of the banks in the city." Ramsay said, taking his seat again. "Kid, go check my mail."

Matt made to stand up, before stopping half way, "but it's Sunday. The mail doesn't run on Sunday."

"Exactly. Now, go check my mail."

"But... You don't even get mail here!" Matt said, confused and baffled.

"For wasting my time, I'm going to waste yours. Go check my mail or I will knock you the fuck out." Ramsay leered. 

Matt swallowed and left through the front door.

More awkward silence as Yellow Dick handed Ramsay his phone.

Ramsay sucked his front teeth, pulling his own phone out and dialing a number. 

Matt came back in and sat back in his chair with a small sigh.

"Well?" Ramsay asked, looking up from both phones.

"No mail today, boss." Matt mumbled, shaking rain out of his hair.

"Kid, for your mistake we are going to up the stakes a bit." Ramsay said, finally hitting call, speaker, and holding the phone tight as he rested his elbow on his shoulder. He sniffed, rubbing his nose against your shoulder with a groan.

_"Nine one one, what's your emergency?"_

"Yeah, just wanted to let you know, tomorrow, around lunch... not sure what time yet... I'm going to rob a bank. A Tyrell bank. That narrows your search down to six in the city. I'm taking no hostages. Tell your cops good luck."

You stared at Ramsay, jaw dropped, as he hit end and dropped his phone in his lap, handing Yellow Dick his phone back.

"Are you _insane_?!" You cried, throwing your arms up.

"A bit." Ramsay chuckled, looking at his group of men, "dinner then, since we're all here?"

There was a murmured agreement. As if they were going to say no. You sighed, you had really not felt like cooking today. A nagging headache was forming in the back of your head. You hit the Home button on your phone. It was only two in the afternoon.

You rose from the couch, looking out the window. Torrential rain and howling wind. You gave a shiver. You walked into the kitchen, leaning in the pantry doorway, blindly looking at boxes, cans, and spices.

"Call nine one one... what an idiot." You muttered to yourself with a sigh, turning back to the main part of the kitchen and glaring at the stove as if it would start cooking of its own accord if you gave it a mean enough look. 

Moose sat at the backdoor, watching you closely.

"I wouldn't advise going out there right now." You said, frowning at the dog who whimpered, laying down under the table.

Again the pouring rain caught your eye and dinner came to you.

×××

"The fuck is this?" Ramsay asked over your shoulder, looking down into the pot.

"Chicken and dumplings." You said with a bright smile. "You'll like it. I promise." 

Ramsay gave you a disbelieving look and sniffed. 

"Now, while I have you in my clutches," you hummed, turning to face your husband completely and grabbing him by the front of the shirt, "Why are you robbing a bank? You're sick as fuck. What are you going to do, walk in there and sneeze on them until they give you the money?"

Ramsay gave you a reproachful look, "No. That's rude and gross. I'm not a monster, doll."

He grabbed your wrists and squeezed until you made a noise and released your grip from his shirt.

"I'm robbing a bank because I want to. Because I  _can_." He said as if settled the matter.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. What if you get caught? Baby, that's easily twenty five fucking years in the pen. I'm pregnant with your child. What about him? In case you hadn't noticed we are four days away from March. I only have four months left, and I haven't prepared for anything. You won't even give me a name!" You said, suddenly becoming emotional as you got all the frustration off your chest.

His grip on your wrists tightened further and he examined you closely. "I won't get caught. There is plenty of time to get ready for our child. And... I'm working on it."

He released you and crossed the room to the shelf that held all of the liquor bottles. 

"If you don't hurry up and give him a name I may just name him Domeric." You said sourly.

He slammed the bottle in his hand down on the counter. You heard the crack in the thick glass as he turned slowly toward you.

You swallowed hard, holding your head high. That was all you could do. 

"What did you say?" He growled menacingly. 

"Nothing, baby." You said quietly, dropping your eyes to the floor.

"No. Go on. Tell me what you said." He said, taking a step toward you.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it." You said quickly, rooted to the spot as he advanced on you.

Too soon he had reached you, grabbing your face in his hand. You shut your eyes tight, not sure what to do.

"Now baby girl, what did you say?" He whispered, every syllable shaking in a suppressed, quiet anger.

"Nothing baby. I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean it." You whimpered. 

His grip tightened, " ** _What did you fucking say_**?" He shouted.

You opened your eyes, looking anywhere but at Ramsay. You caught sight of Damon, standing in the doorway, clearly coming to see what the problem was. 

_'Don't fuck up.'_

You swallowed and looked up at Ramsay. You took a deep breath, "I said, if you don't hurry up and give me a name I'm going to name him Domeric."

Ramsay released you with his trademark smirk in place. He ran his thumb over your cheek. "See? Was that so hard?"

Relief washed over you, and you felt a bit weak all over as he turned away from you and finished pouring his drink as if he had not just shouted at you and probably ran over fifteen different ways to kill you in his mind.

You sunk into the closest chair, staring at the floor.

Ramsay turned back to you holding his glass and opened his mouth to speak and stopping mid word formation as his eyes watered and sneezing with so much force he dropped his glass. 

You sucked in a small gasp as he turned his eyes to the broken glass and liquor seeping into his shoe. He clenched his jaw, eye twitching, and took a deep breath through his nose, or attempted to as it was stopped up.

"I got you, fam." Damon said, taking a step forward, but Ramsay just held up his hand. Damon stopped mid step. He exchanged a look with you.

Ramsay took another deep breath, pulled his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. He slowly pulled a smoke from the pack, and just as slowly lit it, pinching the bridge of his nose.

It happened like a flash of lightening as Ramsay smashed the bottle and put his fist through the wall, turning on his heel to leave.

You caught the words  _'not drunk enough to deal with this bullshit'_ as he left the kitchen.

Quickly, you stood and turned off the stove, grabbing the roll of paper towels.

"(Y/n), I got it." Damon said, taking the paper towels from you.

You gave a small smile, glancing at the hole in the wall, before leaving the kitchen to find your husband.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, changing his shoes.

"Baby, I'm sorry." You said quietly, snapping the door shut behind you.

He glanced up at you and shrugged. You frowned, stepping into him and pulling the cigarette from his lips, placing it in the ashtray and taking his head in your hands.

You climbed into his lap, straddling him, and kissing him deeply.

He opened his mouth under yours. He was fevered again. But his mouth was so comfortably hot as you ran your tongue over his.

You pulled away from him with a grin.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"I was just thinking how good your tongue would feel against me. You're burning up." You purred, nipping his bottom lip.

He ran his tired eyes over you, "is there time for you to find out?"

"Only if you feel up to it, baby. I know you feel like shit." You said, running your hand through his hair.

He shifted you lay you on the bed, yanking your pants down. He ran the side of his hot face up the cool skin of your thigh, giving you the chills.

He brought his eyes to yours as he slowly parted you with his tongue.

You let out a gasp, grabbing at his hair and shoulder, pushing your hips up.

"Baby." You murmured as he pushed his tongue inside you.

He made a noise, the thrum of his lips making you shiver and moan.

He took your folds gently between his teeth, tugging lightly.

"Harder." You panted, swallowing hard and closing your eyes tight.

He pulled harder, releasing you to dart his tongue over your sensitive spot.

"Mm. Right there daddy, don't stop." You whispered, pushing yourself further into his face.

As he continued to fuck you with his tongue, he slowly undid his pants and struggled to get out of them.

He crawled up your body, placing his lips harshly against your neck and taking your skin roughly between his teeth.

He aggressively worried a hickey on your neck as he buried himself into you.

You both let out deep moans as you ground your hips against him and finding a deep, rough rhythm with him. Warmth and needing filling you, as you felt his body quake as he pushed himself relentlessly into you.

His breathing came ragged and shallow as he broke out into a furious sweat, grinding his body against yours, biting roughly at your skin.

You clawed at his back under his shirt, arching yours as you clashed your hips with his. It was slightly uncomfortable as your pregnant belly was very much in the way. But you pushed this discomfort away as you continued to claw at his slick, sweaty skin, failing at keeping the noises of lust and needing from escaping you, and pushing your hips into his as roughly as you could.

"Let go, baby girl." He panted in your ear, bringing his thumb to sweep across your clit.

"Harder." You panted back, dropping your hand to tangle with his as he rubbed firm circles into your sensitive bud.

You drew a breath, momentarily forgetting how to breath as you reached your orgasm, with a moan, body relaxing completely. 

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and let out his own noise of euphoria as he met his release inside you. 

He finally pulled away from you with a furious sniff and groan.

"Poor baby." You pouted, sitting up, and sliding from the bed to grab up your discarded towel from this morning.

"I told you. I'm dying." He chuckled, wiping his brow on one of his discarded shirts on the floor. "You and the Boys go ahead and eat. I'll eat when I get out of the shower."

You gave him a look.

"I promise I will eat your biscuits drowned in thick chicken juice gravy soup... whatever." He assured you, kissing your forehead.

"They aren't biscuits. They are dumplings." You corrected.

"Right. And it's not raining outside." He said, pulling shorts on, and leaving you to redress alone.

×××

"Oh man, check it Al." Ben chuckled, handing a picture to Alyn.

You sat there watching the Boys swap pictures and reminiscent laughs as they combed through the box. Watching them made it hard to remember that every man before you was a murderer, kidnapper, thief, and mafia member, among many other things.

"Dude, look how ripped you were on your wedding day." Damon laughed, looking up from the picture at Ben.

Ben took the picture, "man, those were the days. Only time I could of probably stomped Ramsay."

"You couldn't have caught me." Ramsay hummed, behind Ben as he entered the room, finally finished in the kitchen.

"Maybe so. But if I had ever caught your ass it would have been over. Man, look at Liz. You know she cried for like three hours after the wedding. And I still have no idea why."

"Probably because you gave her your last name, probably just got her pregnant, and were deploying for six months two days later." Yellow Dick said fairly.

Ben laughed, "yeah, maybe so. I really don't miss those days."

Ramsay sat beside you and pulled you into him.

"How do you feel?" You asked, resting your head on his shoulder.

"Well, my eyebrows don't hurt. That's about all I have going for me." He shrugged, taking a long drink from his glass.

"So, how are we doing tomorrow?" Alyn asked, clearing a spot on the coffee table.

Ramsay glanced over at Matt, who was curled up in the recliner, asleep.

"Not sure. We will make it quick. Not concerned with how much we grab. Kid is too innocent, so just need to shock him. I'll draw up something tonight and run it over with y'all before we show up for our five o'clock news closeups."

You frowned, but knew better than to argue. Especially not in front of all of the Boys. 

You examined each man in turn as they drank, swapped street gossip, and played cards. Alyn was first to leave, taking Matt with him. Awhile later Yellow Dick left, mostly because there was a scuffle going on somewhere in the city between Lions and Stags, and some of the soldiers were restless with itching trigger fingers.

"How's Liz?" You asked Ben as he pulled his coat on, finally folding his cards and standing up.

He shook his head, "not good. Chemo is killing her. And if that doesn't, her depression will. And the mother in law... ugh. Always yelling at me over some stupid shit. And when you only speak English.... I have to have Kaden translate the old bats hateful words."

"How is Kade?"

Ben shrugged, "dunno honestly. He's become a bit reclusive. Quiet. Teacher says he isn't interested in anything anymore. But I dunno what to do."

"Get him a dog." Ramsay interjected, looking up from his cards, "there's a reason they say a dog is man's best friend. Take him to pick out a mutt from the pound and you'll be better for it."

"That sounds great in theory but I don't have time." Ben sighed.

"After tomorrow take a few weeks off. I'll put the kid on your job." 

You, Ben, and Damon gaped at Ramsay.

"What's the catch?" Ben asked cautiously.

"None. Family. It's important. Take as much time as you need. Paid vacation. I'm tired of you looking as sour as Alyn always does." Ramsay shrugged, finishing off the last swing from the bottle on the table, and standing to stretch.

Ben crossed around the coffee table and embraced Ramsay in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks, Rams." Ben whispered, finally pulling away from your husband, who looked winded and rumpled. Ben was so much taller and wider than Ramsay.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go, before I change my mind. I'll expect you here first thing in the morning."

"I'll be here." Ben said, giving you a small wave and leaving.

"We really waiting until lunch to do this shit?" Damon asked after awhile of silence between the three of you.

"Yeah. It'll be fun watching the kid get nervous and nauseous." Ramsay chuckled. "Besides, I need to go check on the Greyjoy in the morning. He must be missing me."

"You are such a dick." You huffed, your lit phone screen at the end of the couch catching your attention.

_[Olyvar: hey, we need to meet up tomorrow. Putting our liquor and food orders in at the end of the week. Besides you need to see me. I'm a bit salty. Had to find out from Tyene you're having a boy.]_

_[You: so sorry, dear! It's been so busy. I hardly have a moment to myself. But yeah, we can totally catch lunch tomorrow and divvy up orders.]_

_[Olyvar: I know I know. Just giving you a hard time. Usual spot? At around 12:30?]_

_[You: i'll be there!]_

"who you talkin' to at this hour?" Ramsay asked, side eyeing you.

You glanced at the corner of your screen. It was only 9:15. You snorted and rolled your eyes.

"Oly. I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow. Placing our orders for alcohol and food at the end of this week. The bar should be done on March twenty fourth." You said, excitement bubbling.

Ramsay sniffed and gave a nod, "Speaking of March.... what kind of back bend am I doing for our anniversary?"

You gave him a long look, "I dunno. Haven't thought on it. We don't exactly celebrate anything, so...?"

"Mkay then." He replied, leaning back into the couch with a deep sigh, running his hands over his face.

"Right, I'm outta here for the night. Thanks for dinner, (y/n). Catch ya both in the morning." Damon said, standing and pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Bring the wife with you. I know she doesn't work on Monday's." You called after him.

"Yes ma'am." Damon called, closing the backdoor.

"Need you to clean my arm." Ramsay said, with a sigh that clearly told you he did not want you to fuck with his arm.

Moose rested his head on your knees, looking up at you innocently through his big eyes. You looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" You asked, raising a brow.

Ramsay rose from the couch and disappeared down the hall. After a few moments you heard furious shouting from the bathroom.

"I'd go hide if I were you." You whispered to the dog, pushing him away as you stood up.

You entered the bathroom to find it destroyed. The plastic lining of the shower curtain torn to shreds. As well as a whole roll of toilet paper, and... a bottle of body wash covered the floor.

"Get a dog he said, it will be fun he said." You laughed, picking up the chewed bottle.

"I hope he ate half that soap and it makes him sick." Ramsay seethed, kicking aside the ruined shower curtain.

"Lighten up baby. He's a puppy. We'll just start keeping this door closed. No big deal. Let me fix your arm and I'll clean this up in the morning." You said, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards you, to give him a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, a bit short and slow, but... shits about to hit the fan. Hang on there Reader. It's been a long time coming. ;)


	46. Robbers and psychics

You rolled over to find Ramsay's side of the bed cold and empty. You sighed, rubbing your eyes.

You sat up slowly, a sharp pain in your ribs as you did so. You placed your hand on your belly.

"Too early, sweetheart." You whispered, with a yawn as your feet touched the plush carpet. You slipped your robe on, tying the ribbon as you quietly went to the bathroom to go through your morning routine. 

You walked through the house, no sign of Ramsay. You could see the sun rising in the distance. 

You slipped on a pair of Ramsay's shoes and stepped out the back door to find him smoking and watching Moose chase the early morning birds.

You slipped your arms around his waist, resting your cheek to his bare back.

"Morning." He said through a cloud of smoke.

"Good morning, baby. You good?" You hummed back, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. 

"Mhm."

The air outside was refreshing. It had the smell of warm weather. Of spring on the way. It lifted your spirits slightly.

"It's going to be warm today. Can you smell it?" You said, pulling away from Ramsay and stepping out into the yard, tipping your head back to look at the pink and orange morning sky.

You turned to Ramsay who watched you with a small smirk, "all I smell is the bags full of cash I'm going to bring home later."

He looked slightly ashen faced. Though, it may have just been the time of morning. You weren't even sure how long he had been up, or how much sleep he had actually gotten.

You dropped your shoulders and frowned, "I really wish you wouldn't, baby. Please?"

"I don't want to disappoint the cops, baby girl. It's a crime to lie to the police. I don't wanna be a criminal." He chuckled, flicking his cigarette away from him. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, please. You make the best breakfast." You said with a bright smile.

"Because I'm a drunk." He said earnestly, opening the door for you.

You sat at the table sipping coffee and watching your husband make breakfast when the backdoor opened. Startled, Moose barked, retreating under your chair.

In walked Matt, Damon, and Charlotte. Moose crawled out from under your chair, sniffing furiously at Matt, who looked lost and panicky. 

Charlotte gave you a warm, one armed hug, taking a seat beside you and resting her head on the table.

"Bit early." Ramsay said, glancing over at Damon.

"Neighbors decided to have an episode this morning. Cops came and questioned us and shit. Apparently the old woman freaked the fuck out on her old man and beat the hell out of him." Damon said with a yawn, "Said she beat him with the coffee pot because he bought the wrong kind or some shit."

"Relationship goals right there." Ramsay laughed, delicately placing bacon into the frying pan to avoid grease burns.

"So since we were up I figured we could get over here and I can watch you get irritated at eight thirty in the morning as I point out the flaws you have in this plan of yours."

"Fair enough. No hash browns for you though, for coming to my house way too early to piss me off." Ramsay replied slowly.

Damon gave a gasp of mock horror and pouted, "but I may _die_ without your hash brows! IHOP doesn't have shit on you."

You raised a brow. For as long as you had known him, Damon was always the happy-go-lucky morning person you wanted to punch for being too damn happy before 11a.m. But then again, Ramsay was a pretty lively morning person as well. Fucking weirdos.

"Dude, I did _not_ want to see you this early in the morning." Ramsay said, narrowing his eyes at Damon.

"Ouch. That hurt a bit. Right here" -He jabbed his finger into his chest- "You know you missed me. It's been almost twelve hours. Besides, I may or may not have news." Damon said, pinching Ramsay's cheek and slapping his ass before taking his seat beside his wife, who was resting with her head down on her arm on the edge of the table. You weren't even sure she was awake. 

A slight twinge of jealousy creeping up at Ramsay and Damon's relationship. It was weird to you sometimes. Ramsay never acted like he really cared about Damon, and then sometimes they acted like brothers and best friends. 

"What kind of news?" Ramsay asked, curiosity clearly peaked.

"Hash browns first. Then news." Damon said, sliding a lighter across the table to Matt, who had been patting his pockets since he sat down.

"Should I suck your dick while I'm at it then since you're making demands?" 

Damon shrugged, "I mean, if you're offering breakfast _and_ blow jobs I won't object. What gets better than that?"

You snorted into you cup, standing up. You crossed the kitchen and placed a kiss to your husband's cheek.

"I'm going to go dress." You whispered.

Ramsay grabbed your wrist and pulled you back toward him. He placed a rough kiss to your lips and grabbed your ass, pulling you in closer.

Finally he let you go, slapping your ass with a wooden spoon as you walked away. You threw him a dirty look over your shoulder, rubbing your burning ass cheek.

"Mm. I like the way that sounded." He purred, winking at you as your cheeks warmed.

 

"No, man! We are doing it this way." Ramsay said, smacking Damon in the head with the notebook he was clutching.

You and Charlotte watched your husbands row like watching a tennis rally. It was only a matter of time before they both ended up on the floor, throwing fists.

Matt sat on the floor, slightly green in the face, as he watched the argument. He hadn't said anything at all since entering your house. He kept smoking, simply to keep himself busy and hands from shaking.

Ramsay jumped up, looming over Damon, who was bracing himself for the damage he was about to be dealt. 

"You!" Ramsay said heatedly, pointing at Matt, who squeaked in fright, cowering like a beat dog. "What do you think? This was your idea, after all."

Matt looked like he wished his Lord and Savior would swoop down and take him away.

"I... I dunno, boss. Please don't make me answer. I don't know anything about any of this." Matt whimpered, staring at the floor, looking like he may throw up if he opened his mouth again.

You caught Ramsay's eye and gave him a hard look. He gave you a wink, and sat back down.

"Call the Boys and tell them to meet us at Theon's house. We'll leave from there."

Damon nodded, pulling his phone out. Ramsay rose again from his perch, this time holding his hand out to you.

You took his hand and let him help you up. He tugged you down the hall to the bathroom, which was still a mess.

"Want you to get this re-bandaged before I leave." He said, holding out his arm to you.

You nodded, pulling scissors off the counter and cutting the gauze away. It looked so much better. Even after only a couple days. The human body was an amazing thing.

"This looks so much better, baby. Another day or two and I won't have to wrap it anymore, I don't think. I dunno what this shit is, but it's amazing." You said, examining the black tube of cream Whit had brought you. There were no labels or markings. Just a black tube.

"Good. Now what are you doing today?" Ramsay said, biting at a nail as you washed the burn.

"Hanging out here with Charlotte, then going to lunch with Oly, and coming back home." You said, patting the wound dry.

"That's it?" 

"Yep. What news did Damon have?" 

"The Lannister midget's trial starts today. I guess you saw he was arrested on Joffrey's murder? Anyways that bitch of a sister of his is pushing the issue. Her younger son has been seen with the Tyrell whore. In very sketch situations and places. And the Lannister's now know about the girl and Martell boy. You should get in contact with your snakes, make them aware. I have a feeling it won't be pretty."

You finished wrapping the arm with a frown, "promise me you will step in if it goes to shit."

He turned to look at you and gave a small grin, "Alright, baby girl." 

You entered the living room, taking your seat beside Charlotte, who had pulled Moose up on the couch with her. 

"How's Ramsay this morning?" Damon asked, handing a joint back to Matt.

"Better, I think. He hasn't complained. Thank god." You said with a shrug.

A few moments later Ramsay entered the room, dressed in his Sunday best, holding his Kylo helmet and Darth Vader mask. He dropped the mask in Matt's lap.

"While you're down there kid, shine my shoe." Ramsay said, placing his foot on Matt's leg.

"Dude, you're wild." Damon chuckled, looking Ramsay over.

You watched Matt buff out a scuff in the shoe with the cuff of his hoodie.

"First impressions are important." Ramsay smirked, lighting a cigarette. "Kid, we need to find you a mask. What's your poison?"

Matt looked up at Ramsay, confused.

"Surely you had a masked character you looked up to as a kid. We all have one. Today you're Vader, but we will find you a new one after we leave the bank." Ramsay said with an air of great patience.

Matt shrugged.

"Oh come on, you're still a baby. Still watch cartoons and read comics, I'm sure. See, I have a thing for Star Wars. Damon is an Iron Man fan. I made Ben Master Chief, since he wanted to run around and play jarhead when we graduated high school. Alyn is Deadpool. Yellow Dick is Crossbones." He looked over at Damon, "man, I just realized how fitting that is for him."

Damon gave a little shrug and nod.

Ramsay turned back to Matt, pulling his foot away from him.

"I dunno..." 

"Think on it, and I'll ask you over lunch."

Ramsay turned to you, "I have to go see dear Theon. I'll call you when the job is done. It'll be quick. In and out." 

You only nodded with a frown. Ramsay kissed your forehead and left.

"It'll be alright. I know what he has in mind. We have gear, we will be alright." Damon assured you, giving Charlotte a hug and quick kiss. "Let's go kid."

"How are they so okay with it?" Charlotte asked after a few moments of silence.

"I wish I knew. Sometimes I wish my moral compass was as off as theirs." You sighed, "lunch with me later?"

"Sure thing, hon."

You picked up the discarded notebook, glancing over Ramsay's notes. It was hard to decipher it. For someone as genius and precise in everything as he was, his writing was horrible.

"So, a Tyrell bank, huh? That's what Dame said." Charlotte said, lighting a cigarette. 

"No." You said slowly, looking at the notebook still, "the bank Ramsay used to work at, it would seem."

It made the knot in your chest loosen slightly. Ramsay probably knew every inch of that bank, and all the security. Maybe they really would be okay. And it was blocks away from any of the Tyrell banks. The Boys  _would_ be in and out before the cops ever had time to get there if they were watching the Tyrell banks. It made you laugh.

×××

"I've never been here." Charlotte said as a man opened the door of the restaurant for you both.

"It's one of my favorite places in the city. It's never too busy, but some of the best pasta ever." You replied, choosing a booth by the window. You were about 15 minutes early, but you couldn't sit at home anymore.

A few minutes later Olyvar took his seat across from you, arms Laden in books and papers.

"I went ahead and ordered for you." You said with a smile, grabbing the first booklet of alcohol.

"Sweet." Olyvar said, pulling a pen. He took a long drink from his glass before setting it down, propping his cheek up on his palm and gazing at you intently, "So?"

You drew a deep breath, ready to explode. Olyvar always had a way of making you spill the beans.

"I am so fucking tired and overwhelmed, Oly! Ramsay is always going and it's exhausting. I guess I never noticed it before because I was always working too... but damn. He needs to slow down. Maybe i just can't hang anymore because I'm pregnant. I don't know. But it wouldn't kill him to just sit down and take a breather. He has me so stressed. You have  _no_ idea what I would give right now for a pack of cigarettes, a bottle of wine, and a whole bowl out if a bong. Like, get this baby out!" You said, the words cascading like a waterfall.

"And what is my god son's name?" Olyvar asked, raising a brow.

You heaved an irritable sigh, "he doesn't have one yet. Ramsay won't say shit. It's about to freak me the fuck out."

"Maybe if you acted like you don't care he would tell you. You get so worked up. He loves watching you meltdown." Olyvar said wisely.

He did have a point. 

Lunch passed in laughs and arguments as you and Olyvar compared prices and distributors. Finally, multiple order forms had been successfully completed.

"We have probably a hundred applications as of right now. We need to set up interviews and get people hired. We are nearing the finish line, very quickly." Olyvar said, looking as excited as you felt.

You nodded, "yeah. We should start like next week."

"So, I was thinking. We should go see a psychic." 

"Ugh. Not that again." You tutted, rolling your eyes.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun. There's a woman a few blocks over. She's supposed to be the best. You're my best friend, that means I can pressure you into going with me."

"Alright, alright." You huffed, "wanna go, Charlotte?"

"Sure, I'm game. It's always fun. Maybe my future looks brighter than the last time I went." She laughed.

You stared at the building, apprehension setting in your chest.

"Come on, (y/n). She's the best in the city, probably even the country from what I've heard. It will be fun. It's not like it's legit. You aren't doomed to some bad fortune or something." Olyvar said, grabbing your hand and pulling you into the dimly lit building. As you passed the door you read the sign:

_Madame Maggy_

_Psychic_

_Palmistry, divination, tarot, tea leaves, crystal ball_

Charlotte made a noise of interest as she examined a shelf of crystals. 

The windows and lamps were draped in shawls, and a pungent smell filled you as a wall of incense sticks burned. Various candles were set around the room with more crystals, funny symbols and runes, and interesting statues.

A woman stepped out of the shadows. Her brown eyes seemed to burn gold in the odd light cast around the room. She had the look of a woman would could have been beautiful. She was covered in shawls and bangles, gold teeth glittering in the dim light as she smiled at you and your party.

"May I help you?" She said in a simpering, honeyed voice.

"Uh... thought maybe we could get out palms read?" You said, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"This way." She whispered, pulling a curtain back. "One at a time."

Olyvar nudged you forward. You shot him a dirty look and followed the woman.

She took a seat at a velvet covered table, holding her hand out to you.

You took a ginger seat on the edge of the chair across from her and held your hand out.

Her hand was just as silky as her voice as she encased your hand in hers. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, tracing a sharp nail over your palm.

"Mm... mhm... yes... what do you want to know dear?" She said quietly, opening her eyes, grip tightening on your hand.

"Uhh... not sure? I've never done this before." You said awkwardly, not looking her in the eyes.

"Mm, yes. But you're curious. A lot going on. A healthy baby boy growing strong inside you, giving you nightmares." She smiled, grip tightening further.

You snapped your eyes to hers, heart jamming itself in your throat.

"Yes. Horrible nightmares. Chaos. Fire. Death. You fear for your husband. Terrible secrets." 

You yanked your hand back, and stood quickly. Afraid. You dug in your purse and dropped a 20 on the table, turning and leaving before she could say anymore.

You entered the front room, "Come on. We are leaving." You hissed to Charlotte and Olyvar, who both looked questioning.

Madame Maggy leaned against the door frame.

"What you fear will come to pass sooner than you think!" She called after you as you pushed the door open and stepped out into the street.

You took a deep breath, swallowing the fear and trying to compose yourself. 

"What was that?" Charlotte asked, looking back at the door.

"Nothing. I want to go home and take a nap. I feel horrible." You said harshly. "Oly, let me know what day you want to run interviews. Be safe and be careful. Loves." 

You gave Olyvar a tight hug. He gave you a look as you pulled away, "not today." You whispered in his ear.

He gave an understanding nod and smile. "Call if you need anything."

"Word." You said with a smile, climbing into the jeep.

You and Charlotte said nothing on the way to the safe house.

 

"I wish they would hurry up." You sighed, glancing over at the clock, starting to worry as the afternoon grew later.

"I'm sure they're fine. Just giving poor Matt shit. They are so mean to him." Charlotte assured you, taking the bowl of ice cream you had offered her.

"I know. I keep telling them to leave him alone, but you know them. Anyways, I need to clean the bathroom. No idea where the remote is. Ramsay hides it so I don't change his channels." You said, giving an apologetic shrug.

Even though it only took a solid 20 minutes to clean the bathroom completely, you were exhausted. You leaned against the counter, resting your hand on your belly when you felt it. You felt your child finally move on the outside. You drew in a sharp gasp of excitement. You couldn't wait to show Ramsay. 

Maybe that would bring about realization and he would finally give you a name. You were very curious of the name he would come up with.

You just sat back on the couch when the backdoor burst open. You turned quickly to see Ramsay walk in, a pep in his step and humming a tune.

He placed a kiss to the top of your head as he walked past you and took a seat in his recliner.

"Where's the money?" You asked, watching him closely.

"What money?" He asked innocently.

You opened your mouth and closed it again.

He let out a laugh and nodded behind you as Matt walked in carrying two large duffel bags, dropping them on the ground at Ramsay's feet.

He looked much better than this morning. 

He turned to you, glee all over his face, "that was the wildest fucking shit! This guy is fucking  _INSANE!"_

"It just came to me! I know who I'm making you!"  Ramsay said suddenly, looking fixedly at Matt.

"Huh?" Matt asked, as Damon, Ben, Alyn, and Yellow Dick all walked in carrying two duffel bags a piece.

"Your mask. I'm making you Star Lord!" Ramsay said, pulling the closest bag to him and unzipping it.

"No problems then?" You questioned, watching Ramsay stack bundles of bills on the coffee table.

"None at all. I told you it would go smooth, baby girl." He said, lighting a cigarette.

"How many did you kill?" You asked, unsure you wanted an answer.

"Unfortunately it was empty when we showed up, other than the tellers. So i killed them. I hated them all anyways. Whiny little shits they were. Oh, and that one bitch in the office next to mine. She was a whore."

You said nothing as you watched the Boys count cash and divide it up. 

Matt pushed half of his stack towards Ramsay, " _Cherry Pie._ " 

"You sure? I mean, look at all this cash. You could buy a house. Take your girlfriend on an expensive vacation."

Matt shook his head, "I want that car."

"Alright, she's yours. Damon will take you by the shop when you leave here and give you the keys."

You looked down at your phone:

New Message.

_[Mom: hey baby, we got in early. Eli is taking us to dinner when he gets off work. Really hope to see you!]_

You looked up from your phone to gaze at Ramsay, who looked beside himself in smugness.

"Baby, going to dinner with my parents."

"Mkay. Just lemme get all this shit put up and take a shower."

"No rush. It's only three."

"In that case... all of you out. I need some time with my wife." Ramsay snapped.

Charlotte gave you a small wave and left with Damon and Matt. Yellow Dick and Alyn left together, and Ben shook Ramsay's hand before he, too, left.

Ramsay rose from his chair and walked into you.

"You, me, shower. Now." He purred, pulling your face up to his.

"We don't have a shower curtain." You reminded him.

"Don't care. Just don't slip when you get out." He smirked, gripping your arm and pulling you up.

"Then don't let me fall." You winked as he pushed you down the hall.

Slowly, you undressed, watching Ramsay run his tongue over this bottom lip as he watched you.

"So, you had an enjoyable day?" You asked, turning on the shower and grabbing you husband by the front of the shirt.

He loosened his tie and screwed up his face in thought as you unbuttoned the shirt.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. You? You look a bit peaky." He said, kissing your forehead as he shrugged out of the shirt and unfastened his belt.

"Yeah. Got all the bar stuff done. Having interviews next week. Boring business stuff." You said with a small smile.

But the truth was, the psychic's words kept springing up on you, and every time it would tighten your chest and make your stomach clench.

"Where is dinner?" He asked, kissing along your cheek.

"Dunno. I'll have to call Eli." You murmured, tipping your head back as he reached your neck, grabbing at his hips.

He helped you in the shower and wasted no time in pushing you against the wall, biting at you and running his hands over you as the warm water sliced over you.

You let out a loud moan as he shoved his hand between your slick thighs.

"What took you so long? You said you'd call. I was worried." You said, annoyance making a tiny flare in your stomach.

"I know, baby girl. Im sorry. I just... got caught up in the moment. I threw myself off. Lost track of time while I was with Theon. I've renamed him." He hummed, rubbing his thumb into your clit.

You let out a breathy moan, "oh?"

"Yeah, Reek. Because he fucking stinks. He smells like death and dog shit." He chuckled, shifting to stand in the water completely. 

"How is he not dead?" You questioned, clawing at his his, letting your fingers wander ever lower.

"Well I feed him and water him daily now." He panted, pushing his hips into you as trailed your fingers over his hardened length.

"And what do you feed him?" You asked, raising a brow and griping him tight and moving your hand slowly along him.

He made a deep noise in his throat, pushing his fingers inside you.

"Table scraps and dog food. Sometimes a dog biscuit if he behaves." He replied, words weak as he focused on the pleasure you were making him feel.

"You're sick, you know that baby?" You said, pulling his fingers from you and taking them in your mouth.

He swallowed hard and let a smirk form, drawing a sharp breath as you swept your thumb over his wet tip.

"And you love it." He whispered in your ear, pulling his fingers from your mouth, and shoving his tongue inside your mouth. 

You bit down on his tongue, sucking gently as he pulled your hand away from him, pinned you against the wall by your hip and pushed himself slowly inside you.

You released him and pushed your head back into the wall, "make me numb."

"No. I wanna make you feel good, baby girl." He panted in your ear, grinding his warm, wet body against yours.

"Daddy, make your bad girl cry." You begged, a reckless sensation burning inside you as the wetness between your legs mounted and body began to warm in pleasure.

He grabbed your wrists, holding them up over your head with one hand, and grabbing your hip painfully hard with the other as he pushed himself harder into you.

"Faster." You moaned out, closing your eyes tight.

He picked up his rough pace until it became uncomfortable against your belly. His excitement from the day clearly melting over into fucking you as he took care to give you both pleasure and discomfort at the same time.

But, the excitement from the day was still fresh and he met his high first. Hearing him orgasm was amazing. Nothing could compare to his primal, lust filled noises of ecstasy.

Once he had finished he gave a small frown, dropping to his knees and biting roughly at your sensitive spot. 

It was a curious sensation as the water ran cold and a guilty, pleasurable pain surged through you like fire as you met your limit. Ramsay had to catch you by the hips as your knees gave out at the shock and force of your body releasing.

When he was sure you wouldn't fall he released his grip, and pushed himself up into the cold stream of water.

"This hot water heater fucking sucks." He complained, chills erupting on his body.

"Well, hurry up and get us moved to our permanent residence." You grinned, stepping out of the shower.

"You can't rush greatness, doll. Go grab me something to wear so we can go to dinner." 

You wrapped a towel around you and left the bathroom to dress and call your baby brother. 

 


	47. March Madness

"So, you're not nervous about tomorrow?" You asked, watching your father closely, determined to detect the fear.

He gave a small shrug, "It's out of my hands. The Lord will see me through it." 

Ramsay dropped his head to stare at his lap, biting the malicious grin back.

You pinched his hip with your nails, but his smirk only grew.

"Well, I will be there when you wake up. Besides, you have a grandson to teach bad habits to." You said, giving a smile to your father.

"You say that like your grandfather taught you bad habits." Your father chuckled.

"Of course not." You grinned, "only how to spit, cuss, and shotgun a beer can."

"Dad was always good at that." Your mother laughed.

"You're awfully quiet, Ramsay." Eli said across the table, finally turning away from Jeyne.

Ramsay brought his eyes up to give a sweeping glance around the table and shrugged. "Just tired. Been sick." 

"My daughter has been good to you? She was always rather mean to Eli when he was sick." Your mother said, giving you a wink.

You gave a derisive snort, "oh whatever. You just babied him too much. Someone had to be mean to him."

"(Y/n), you would threaten to take him around the back of the barn with the twenty two and put him out of his misery." Your mother cried.

"Yeah. I think buckshot would of been more effective." You laughed, beaming at Eli who rolled his eyes at you.

"Well..." Ramsay said slowly, giving you a smirk, "she didn't offer me that option. I might have taken her up on it."

"Anyways, mom, Jeyne and I have set a date. April seventh." Eli said, ears a brilliant shade of red.

"I will be sure to let everyone know. Ruth text me today asking, actually." Your mother said excitedly. "Now, only one more date to set up." She looked between you and Ramsay, "Baby shower."

You gave a small groan, "mom, I don't know! I have too much going on. I'll let you know after I get the bar up and going. But until then, I have no time to worry about anything else."

"Does that include eating?" She asked sternly.

Slightly taken aback you frowned, looking down at your belly, "What are you talking about? I eat all the damn time."

"You're looking a bit underweight for as far along as you are."

"My doctor hasn't told me other wise." You said, getting defensive.

"And when did you see her last?" She asked with a steely glare.

"Well, it's been a couple weeks." You said, trying to remember. "I have an appointment Wednesday afternoon."

"You need to start taking it easy, or you'll end up on bed rest. Your bar can't be more important than your health, or your child's health." 

You gave a heated glare at your mother. You knew she meant well, but her words were not what you needed to hear right now. Regardless of how true they were.

"Yes ma'am." You finally said, dropping your eyes.

 

You hugged your family as you walked with them to the parking lot. Catching your father twice.

"Better not give the doctors shit." You whispered, hugging him tight.

"I won't baby. It'll all be okay." He whispered back, giving you a tight squeeze before letting you go.

"I'll call you when I get to the hospital, so I can sit with mom. Love you guys." You smiled, turning back to Ramsay who stood rigid beside you, gazing at two men who were waiting at your jeep.

You grabbed Eli's hand, keeping him in place until your parents disappeared in their truck. Finally you dropped your brother's hand and grabbed Ramsay's. 

Eli fell in step with you, Jeyne on your heels.

"Don't guess you have a gun?" Ramsay muttered to Eli.

"No." Eli responded as the four of you neared the men.

"Where's yours, baby doll?"

"Floorboard. In my purse." You said in a small voice as the smaller man pushed off your hood and walked out to meet your group.

"Bastard." The man said, sneering at Ramsay. You realized it was Locke. The psychic's words making your chest tight and heart drop.

"Very witty." Ramsay said acidly, dropping your hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your father wants a cut of what you hauled in today." Locke said, rubbing his hands together expectantly.

"Then tell my father he is more than welcome to come collect it from me, on his own. But I don't take orders from the likes of you." Ramsay growled.

You felt a hand grab your wrist and give a tug. You gave a small glance to see it was Eli. You pulled your hand away.

Locke gave a nasty laugh, revealing his yellow teeth, "You don't know the position in which you have found yourself. The Mad Dog, the Dog's bitch, and a little pup on the way." He ran his eyes longingly over your chest.

"Get the fuck out of here, Locke. I know you aren't here on father's orders. I've already spoken to him today. And if you  _ever_ look at my wife like that again, you will no longer have eyes. I will make you eat them." Ramsay hissed, pulling his gun.

Locke ran his tongue over his top teeth and held his hands up in surrender "alright, Bastard. But, you've been warned."

"The fuck?" Eli asked as Locke and the second man stalked away.

"Don't worry about it. They must be bored." Ramsay frowned, putting gun away again and turning to Eli, "This really goes against my better judgement, but I need a ride." 

 

"Bit late." Damon smirked, opening the front door.

"Shut it. I'm crashing here tonight. Some things came up. I will explain later." Ramsay snapped, shoving past Damon.

You turned to Eli and Jeyne, "sorry to drag you into being a chauffeur. Thank you, bro. Jeyne, we need to chill sometime. I'd like to get to know my soon to be sister in law. Maybe this weekend or next?"

"I'm sure I can manage that." Jeyne smiled, lacing her hand in Eli's.

"Y'all be safe. Let me know when you get back on post." You called after them with a wave as they climbed back in the car.

You turned and entered the house. Ramsay was sitting on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees, and typing away furiously on his phone. Face strained and cigarette hanging from his lips.

You sat beside him, running your hand across his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"Why?" He asked, looking up from his phone.

"Because that douche is so full of himself he thinks he can call you a bastard and get away with it. I have added him to my list." You said gently.

Ramsay huffed, "soon, baby girl." 

Hopefully Ramsay struck quicker than this Locke guy. He had some fucking nerve.

"How'd he know about the robbery?" You asked, sliding your shoes off with a yawn.

"Word travels fast in our community." Ramsay shrugged, rising from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

You glanced over at Damon and Charlotte who had both gone back to their show.

You followed him, watching him pour a glass of whiskey. He took a long drink and pulled a face as he set the glass down on the counter.

You stepped into him, wrapping your arms around him tightly. 

"Remember the first time you asked me to dance?" You asked with a fond grin.

He gave a small chuckle, "that I do. It took me a good day to plan it out. Had to go through that damn playlist and time everything just right."

You rested your cheek on his chest and closed your eyes with a big smile.

"I love you, Ramsay." 

"I love you too, doll." He hummed, wrapping his arms around you, and swaying with you slowly.

"Why?" You asked, holding onto him tighter.

"I've told you." He replied, resting his chin on the crown of your head. "You need to go to bed."

You held back the yawn with great difficulty.

"Only if you tuck me in and come to bed soon." You finally said.

"I can't promise that. I need to talk with Dame."  He said, glancing at the kitchen door.

"I can hang. And someone needs to go by the house and let Moose out. And feed him." You said, rubbing your eye and then groaning as you remembered you were wearing makeup.

"I'll send the kid. I'm sure he's out driving around anyways." Ramsay said, grabbing his glass, and nudging you to return to the living room.

"So, what happened?" Damon asked, rising from his seat to grab his gaming remote.

"Locke showed up after dinner. He knew which vehicle was ours. So I figured he placed a tracker on it. And if he was watching, I didn't want to risk the safe house. So came here. What's he supposed to be doing? Pull his shit up." Ramsay said, laying out on the couch and resting his head in your lap.

You stroked his hair, and toyed with his ear.

Damon pulled his laptop from under the couch, and opened it up.

"What he say?" Damon asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Said that father wanted a cut of what we got today. Fucking cunt. Made eyes at my wife." Ramsay said bitterly, pushing his head further in your lap.

"Hm... feeling froggy was he?" Damon hummed.

"Yeah, 'bout to knock his ass off that fucking high horse he thinks he's on. Given me shit for the last ten years. My patience is wearing thin."

You said nothing for a long time, but simply sat there watching Damon and Ramsay play games.

"Baby, I need my purse. It's got my gun and my phone. I need my phone. Mom is supposed to call in the morning when dad goes back for surgery." You said, feeling slightly panicky for some reason.

"Okay, doll. I'll send someone to get it." Ramsay said, setting his controller on the ground and closing his eyes.

You continued to stroke his hair until you felt his breathing coming deep and peaceful. His body was feeling warm again.

"Sorry to burden y'all tonight." You said quietly, looking up at Damon and Charlotte.

"No worries, (y/n). I have some clothes that will fit, if you want." Charlotte said with a warm smile.

"It's okay. I'll just steal Ramsay's shirt for the night." You yawned.

"Sure? It's no big deal." 

You nodded, drawing in a sharp gasp.

"Rams." You whispered, nudging him.

He didn't move.

"Ramsay wake up. Hurry!" You said urgently.

"What's up?" He grunted, shifting his head slightly.

"Place your hand on my belly! Hurry!"

He pressed his cheek against your belly instead. After a couple moments he opened his eyes, pressing his cheek further into your stomach and sitting as still as he could to feel his son moving.

"Fuck." He whispered, looking up at you.

"Isn't it amazing?!" You whispered excitedly taking in the small sparkle behind his tired eyes.

×××

"Dude, that's your mom?" Alyn asked, watching the redhead walk out the door with a giggly, stoned Tyene.

"Yeah, what of it?" Matt said, giving Alyn a hard look. 

"I'm totally gonna bang her. Might even make you call me dad." He chuckled.

Matt went red in the face, and without warning flung himself on Alyn.

You nudged Ramsay, who sat there watching Matt lay into Alyn with a gleeful smirk.

"Stop it." You hissed at your husband. He gave you a look, rolled his eyes, set his glass down, and pulled Matt off Alyn.

Alyn remained on the floor, pinching his bleeding nose and laughed.

"Does the carpet match the drapes? I mean I'm fucking her either way, but I love when they're natural."

"You're a piece of shit!" Matt raged, struggling against Ramsay, who shoved him in a chair.

"Got some quick hands there kid. You should come spar with me at the gym." Ramsay chuckled, sitting on Matt.

"Get off, man!" Matt hissed, pushing on Ramsay.

"Calm down kid and I'll get up. But don't get upset. So what if Alyn fucks your mom? It's not like he's some fucking stranger. I'll make him be good to her. He's not really a freak. He a heart throbbing romantic." 

Matt heaved a sigh, but quit struggling. Ramsay got up and resumed his seat beside you. He pulled you into him and buried his face in your hair.

You watched Matt stand up and hold his hand out to Alyn. Alyn took Matt's hand and let him pull him up. Alyn clapped him on the shoulder and gave a grin.

"No hard feelings, kid."

 

The saying that March comes in like a lion and out like a lamb was holding true this year. One week into the month and thunderstorms had raked the city. But, it was nice. The weather was warming nicely and the opening day for your bar was drawing ever closer.

Your father's surgery went without problems and your mother said he was recovering fine. He was just restless and irritable because he had to be still for longer than ten seconds. It was driving him crazy.

It was as if your mother had seen you getting sick, because your doctor had fussed about your drop in weight, but you really weren't sure what to do, you ate all day it seemed. Ramsay had apparently given you his cold, but it was much harder on your pregnant body than it had been on him.

You sniffed, frowning at the empty tissue box on the coffee table in front if you. You pulled the blanket tighter around you with a small groan.

"Hey, lil' mama." Tyene's voice said brightly from the kitchen.

You groaned, pulling the blanket up over your head.

"Matt and I are here with some pick-me-ups." Tyene said, her voice quieter now that she was near you.

You heard a plastic bag set on the coffee table, and slowly pulled the blanket down from your eyes.

"Mama made some chicken noodle soup for you, and we picked up more Kleenex, and Matt nicked some meds from the pharmacy to help with your nausea. Don't worry, I made sure they are safe for pregnancy. And more Tylenol." Tyene said, taking a seat beside you. You pulled your legs up to give her more room. "Oh, and Ramsay gave me your favorite ice cream combination, if you feel up to eating ice cream. Matt out it up when we came in."

You gave a weak smile, "You guys are the best." 

"So you're not feeling any better?" She asked giving you a sympathetic smile. "Matt! Get a spoon!"

Matt entered a few moments later with a spoon and Moose. You sat up, taking the spoon and pulling the container of chicken noodle soup. You opened it and gave a sniff.

"Oh my god. This smells wonderful. But, no... I feel like shit. Everything hurts, and the baby keeps playing acrobat. I can't get comfortable, or sleep very long when I do." You sighed, taking a bite of the soup. It was like it warmed your soul. "Any idea where Rams is?" 

Matt shook his head, "Said something about Theon, but that was it."

"Of course. I'm about ready to go and just kill him. I'm tired of Ramsay cheating on me with him."

Tyene snorted, flipping on the TV and pulling her phone out.

There was silence for awhile, as Tyene played on her phone, you ate your soup, and Matt played with Moose.

Moose had grown by leaps and bounds. You were afraid he would knock you over in his puppy excitement. He already reached your chest with his front paws when he would jump up on you. But he was a sweetheart, much to Ramsay's disappointment. You were glad, he didn't make you worry about how he would act once your son was born. He liked to rest his massive head on your belly when Baby B was being active inside you.

Tyene pulled a bottle of soda from the bag and was taking a sip when she gasped and choked.

"What?" You asked, feeling a bit afraid.

"Mkay, so check it. Lannister murder trial. Don't know if you've been keeping up. Anyways, papa is very interested in it. Even took the stand to vouch for the mini one. Well apparently, sometime last night Tyrion was released from his cell and... killed Tywin! Tywin Lannister is dead!" Tyene said, eyes running back and forth over her phone screen as she read and reread the article.

"Well that trial was shit. I know Tyrion didn't do it. We all do. But I hope he was the one who killed his bitch ass father. What a blow to them. The whole organization is going to crumble without his iron fist. There's about to be chaos in the streets. We need to be careful. I wonder if Ramsay knows?" You said, sipping the soup juice slowly, pondering the information.

"Maybe it's the break we have all been needing. I need to go. Matt, take me home?" Tyene said, standing quickly and pocketing her phone.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said, standing too. He gave you a glance, "Need anything?"

"No, thank you. You both have done so much already. I'll be good until Rams gets home. Y'all be safe." You smiled. Matt nodded, took Tyene's hand, and they both left.

You finished your soup in silence, blindly watching whatever the hell this was on TV. Moose sat, staring at you, waiting on you to give him the okay to get up on the couch. You grinned at him. You set the bowl down and adjusted your blanket.

"Well come on, you monster." You coaxed.

Moose crawled up on the couch with you and buried his head in your blanket.

You stroked his back, closing your eyes, "I think Kira woulda liked you...."

 

"Baby girl, how are you feeling?" Ramsay asked gently.

You opened your eyes a bit to find Ramsay kneeling down beside you. He placed his cold hand to your hot cheek. It was almost painful as the two temperatures met.

"I'm okay." You muttered through a dry mouth, closing your tired eyes again.

"I'm going to give the mutt a bath and then I'll make you dinner." 

"I'm not hungry, baby." You sighed.

"I didn't ask." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." You mumbled, rolling over away from him.

You were drifting back off into sleep when suddenly you were back in the graveyard. This time it was pouring rain. You stood there staring at a headstone, the soft earth of freshly packed dirt, thick and muddy on your shoes...

_No! It's just a dream. Wake up, (y/n)!_

You sat up with a yelp, looking around quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ramsay asked, standing in the kitchen doorway.

You gave a relieved sigh, and placed your hand on your belly, "nothing. Just a bad dream. Sorry to scare you." 

"Well, get up. Dinner is ready. And after I'll help you bathe." Ramsay replied, disappearing back into the kitchen.

With blankets still pulled tight around you, you slowly made your way to the kitchen, pushing the muscle aches away.

You picked at your dinner with a frown.

"Might as well just eat. You aren't leaving until I'm satisfied." Ramsay finally said, popping the top if his beer can.

"Did you see about the Lannister's?" You asked, glancing up at your husband.

"Mhm. Damon told me, earlier. Waiting to hear what my father says on the matter." 

"Why?" You asked before you could stop yourself.

"Why what?" He asked, crinkling his brow.

"Nothing." You said, busying yourself with your food.

"You know,  I'm not always impulsive. I'm not an idiot. I wait and watch before I make my move. Most of the time." Ramsay said, rising from his seat and stretching deeply.

"I know baby, just wondered why your father's opinion mattered?" You said slowly.

"Oh, it doesn't. Just curious." He shrugged, "Aren't you supposed to be setting up interviews?"

"Yeah, Oly has done a few. If I feel better tomorrow I'll go help. All of our furniture and appliances will be here in a few days. Ah, I'm so excited, baby!" 

"Well, don't overdo it. Lemme help you get clean and get you in bed."

You followed Ramsay down the hall to the bathroom.

He took your blanket, "Get undressed." 

You pulled your shirt off as Ramsay left the room with the blanket.

"I know they say you shouldn't have a bath while pregnant. But you look like you need one. I'm sure one bath won't hurt you." Ramsay said, rolling his sleeves up and running his warm hands over your chill bumps. 

You gave a nod.

"Why are you sweet like this sometimes?" You asked, as Ramsay helped dry your skin. Finally, feeling better and not fevered for the first time in three days.

"Because I love you." Ramsay smirked, kissing your forehead.

"I feel like there has to be a catch that will someday bite me in the ass." You said with a small grin.

"And why would I mistreat the mother of my son?" He chuckled.

"And what is your son's name?" Hoping to catch him unawares so he would tell you.

"Due time, doll." He whispered in your ear as he led you to the bedroom.

"Please tell me. It's killing me. I want to start calling him by his name." You pouted.

"Due time." He chuckled as he pulled the blankets back from the bed and helped you climb in, "I'll be right back."

He came back with your blanket and piled it on you. Fresh out of the dryer.

"You are the best." You hummed appreciatively, pulling the warm blanket in closer.

"Well I'm about to get a whole lot better." He smirked, stripping off his shirt and crawling under your blankets.

You pushed your head back into your pillow and closed your eyes tight as he kissed up your thigh with warm, gentle kisses.

"This is definitely going to come back and bite me in the ass." You giggled, as he ran his scruffy jaw over your skin.

"Really though, why do you think that?" He asked, biting at your skin.

"Because that's what you do, baby. You let me fall into this false security that you're a gentle, loving husband, and then..." You began, losing your words as he shoved his tongue inside you.

"You hurt my feelings, baby girl. You are the world to me." He hummed, running his tongue over your folds. 

"Will you love me?" You asked, tangling your hands in his hair.

"I can't." He whispered, pushing his tongue in you again.

"You can. Please baby." You panted, desire and warm comfort beginning to form.

"Just hush and let me do my thing or I may cause pain." He growled.

You moaned, arching your back as he fucked you slowly with his tongue. You clawed at his shoulder as your high began to mount quickly.

It was going to happen a lot quicker than you wanted. But it just felt so good, after being sick for days.

You dug your nails into his shoulder, "Baby. I'm... oh god." You sighed in a strangled voice as he lapped atg your wetness, pushing his face further between your legs.

The air left your chest as you tried to swallow the moan and felt your body tense and relax as you buzzing high hit you. You gave a violent shiver and let out a small laugh.

Ramsay pulled away from you with a small squelching sound as he smacked his lips. 

"Hurry up and get better so you can repay the favor." He chuckled, untangling himself from the blankets.

He laid beside you, staring up at the ceiling. You stared at him. Watching him lick what was left of you off of his mouth.

"Do you believe in psychics?" You asked, remembering your nightmare.

He snorted in amusement, "No. Just a bunch of weird, lucky guess work. I believe in nothing."

You sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

×××

"Well, that's it. That's all of them." Olyvar said, checking off the last application.

"I think our staff will be awesome." You said, beaming at Tyene and Olyvar, standing from your seat. The two Kings men Roose had sent to be employed at your bar left through the front doors without a word to you. You saw them milling around under the awning, smoking, and exchanging words.

"Oh my God! This is so exciting!" You practically squealed, hugging Olyvar tight. "Two and a half weeks!"

You heard your phone ring across the room. You slowly made your way across the freshly polished floors with a wide smile, fingering the new stools and tables.

Your new bar was perfect in every sense. your phone rang again. You picked it up.

 _Rams_.

"Hey baby." you said with a smile.

" _(y/n)! where are you_?!" he shouted on the other end.

Your smile dropped, "the bar, we..."

" _W_ _ho is there_?" he cut across you.

"Me, Oly, Tyene, and a couple of your fathers men."

" _Fu_ _cking christ. Baby girl, listen to me. Get out of there. **N**_ ** _ow_** _. Don't let the kings see you. I am sending you an address, get to it, asap. You have twenty minutes_."

There was a click.

Panic bit at your throat as you swallowed. You had never heard Ramsay sound panicked at anything before. A message popped up bringing you back to the world as your phone dinged and vibrated in your hand.

"Oly, Ty, we need to leave. _N_ _ow_." you whispered, glancing around, pulling your gun from your purse.

"What's wrong?" Olyvar asked, as they hurried to your side.

"I don't know, but Rams said not to let the kings see us. through the side. come on." you said, seeing the two men out the front window.

Tyene helped you into your jeep and you turned the motor over.

"Put this address in your phone." you said, shoving your phone at Olyvar, setting your gun in your lap, as Tyene closed her door behind you.

 

Ramsay rushed you when you walked in. He tangled his hands in your hair and pulled you close.

"Any problems? Were you followed?" he whispered, kissing your forehead.

You shook your head as he pulled away from you, his body shaking slightly against you.

You took him in. Covered in blood. Realizing he had been shot in the leg. 

"Oh baby!" You cried, quickly running your eyes over the rest of him.

"It's fine. I'll have it taken care of." He said dismissively, but a deep grimace on his face.

"Baby, what's going on?" You asked looking around.

"Matt!" Tyene cried, running over to Matt who was half laying on a couch, groaning in pain, clutching his arm.

"I don't know yet. But shit just went fucking stupid." Ramsay said, pulling you into him again.

Ben walked in, looking exhausted and upset. He gave Ramsay a small nod, "We recovered him before anyone else could get to him." His voice was strained and sounded as if he were battling tears as he cleared his throat and looked away from Ramsay, crossing over to Matt and Tyene.

"Where's Alyn?" you asked.

"Having bullets dug out of him." Ramsay replied in a small voice that did not sound like him at all.

You heard screaming from another room.

"Damon?"

Ramsay said nothing, dropping his head slightly.

You gasped, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at you, "Baby,  _where_ is Damon?"

You felt his jaw lock under your hands, as he brought his eyes to yours. Still, he said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh....  
> I think my heart just broke.  
> and I did it to myself. WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!  
> Excuse me while I hate myself for awhile......


	48. Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/YjovdWQaeMQ
> 
> https://youtu.be/mDuxosSP-UQ

If your heart could of shattered like glass it would have been then.

To see Ramsay hurting. It was like torture. He was emotionless. But right this second... maybe it was because he had been so mentally stable the last couple of weeks, or maybe it was because deep down, somewhere in him he actually had many feelings. He and Damon had been so close recently.

You weren't sure what to do as you stood there watching Ben help carry Matt to another room and heard Alyn's screams grow more consistent.

"Does... Does Charlotte know?" You asked, trying your best to hold your voice even as your bottom lip trembled.

Ramsay gave a shrug and turned his back to you.

If only you could feel what he was feeling so you could help him. You were afraid to even open your mouth. But you were afraid for him.

"Please don't turn away from me baby. I'm here." You said gently, placing your hand on his shoulder.

He turned back to you. And you saw it. The rage was boiling. You could see it in his eyes. You could see it in the way the muscle in his jaw ticked. 

The straw that broke the camel's back. 

"Rams, I am so sorry. Let's go fix your leg and I'll find you some alcohol, and you can tell me what happened if it would help." 

"Will it bring back, Dame?" He finally asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, no baby. You know that. But it might make it hurt less." You said quietly, taking his hand in yours.

He yanked his hand back as though you had shocked him and glared at you. 

"I'm not hurt. This doesn't hurt." He hissed, fist tightening.

You dropped your eyes, "of course, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." but you weren't able to finish as the door opened with a deafening bang.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS DAMON? WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?" Charlotte shrieked, looking mad with grief.

Ramsay crossed the room in silence, grabbed up a bag, and dropped it at the woman's feet. It was full of cash. He then pulled a gun from his wait and held it out to her. Damon's gun.

"Go home, Charlotte. Go back to wherever you came from. For the respect I had for Damon, you are free. Take the money and leave." Ramsay said.

Charlotte shook her head furiously, like it would make it untrue. Like this was all a bad joke. The tears soaked her face with in a matter of seconds as she stared down at the gun Ramsay held out.

"No. No, you're a liar. Not my Damon. No." She sobbed, backing away from Ramsay.

"Take the money and go. Leave. Tonight. You're free." Ramsay said, clenching his jaw again.

"This is your fault! This is all your fucking fault! My husband is dead because you are a fucking psychotic bastard who doesn't know when to quit!" She screamed.

You saw it happen before it happened. Ramsay lost it, pulling his own gun and pulling the trigger. As he dropped his hand the bullet buried itself in Charlotte's chest.

"Ramsay!" You screeched, watching the woman's body crumple to the ground. "Ramsay! How could you? She didn't mean it! She was upset! She was my friend!" You cried, tears blurring your vision.

You made to step forward but stopped just as suddenly as you came face to face with the end of Ramsay's gun.

"Move and I will. I swear to god I will." He growled.

You swallowed the hot bile creeping up your throat and trembled with a whimper. 

"Whoa! What the fuck?!" Ben called in a panicky voice, tackling Ramsay to the ground.

"Get off of me, you fucking cunt!" Ramsay raged, throwing fists. 

Ben grunted in discomfort but threw punches back, grabbing Ramsay by the front of his shirt and shaking him furiously.

"What the fuck are you doing? Is this what Damon would want?" Ben bellowed, hitting Ramsay around the face.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? He's fucking dead!" Ramsay yelled back, trying to free himself from Ben's hold.

You watched in fear, watching the two men fight and struggle with one another. Like watching bears fight to the death. The rage between them both was frightening as the floor beneath you shook with the force of each blow. 

"Rams. Calm down, man. Please. I will knock your ass out." Ben wheezed, bleeding freely from his nose, tiring from the violent tussle.

Finally, Ramsay quit struggling and went limp on the floor.

"You good? Can I let you go?" Ben asked through his heavy breathing.

"Whatever." Ramsay sighed bitterly.

You realized you had been holding your breath watching the two fight. You drew a deep breath, getting dizzy, swaying on the spot. Olyvar caught you and helped you to your knees before you had fallen.

"(Y/n), I will be back. I'm going to go see what I can find out." He whispered urgently, looking overly panicked and pale. You had forgotten he was even there with you. You just gave a small nod.

Ramsay rolled onto his hands and knees, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. He took a deep breath, sitting up on his knees. He wiped his bloodied lip on the back of his hand and slowly rose to his feet, stumbling slightly as he put weight on his injured leg.

He turned to you and you dropped your head, heaving a dry sob, closing your eyes tight. But he said nothing to you as he walked past you to a table. You chanced a glance and watched him grab a chair, yelling in rage as he smashed the chair against the wall. 

"(Y/n), come on. Up ya get. The couch is more comfortable than the floor." Ben said quietly, grabbing you under the arms and lifting you easily enough.

"Liz! Kaden!" You said in panic, as Ben sat you on the tiny couch.

"Are hidden and safe." He said, giving you a nod and turning his gaze to Ramsay who shouted and broke everything in his destructive path.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as you watched men coming and going, as Ramsay shouted at them and threatened them. You realized that Yellow Dick was not among the faces of men. Perhaps he was dead too. 

Ramsay's rage was unlike anything you could of imagined as he roared like a wounded beast fighting for its life and continued to break things and releasing clip after clip into a wall.

It wasn't until he was stooped down in front of you that the world came back to you. He held his hand out to you, causing you to flinch.

"Come on baby girl, let's get you settled for the night. I'll have someone clean this up." He said, grabbing your hand and yanking you up.

He led you to a small bedroom with tiny mattress, writing desk, and table lamp. You sat on the edge of the bed as he slammed the door.

You refused to look at him as he paced in front of you, running his hands through his hair in distress.

He was lost, you realized. He had not planned for whatever had happened. Being caught off guard was bad enough for him, but to lose his best friend too...

"Are you okay?" You asked, feeling rather silly for asking for such a shit question.

He turned to look at you, "What do you want me to say, (y/n)? Huh?"

You stared at your knees, "I don't know. I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

"Why? Because you think I'm hurt? Because you think I give a fuck about any of this?" He asked, a snarl in his bite.

"You do care, Ramsay. You are hurt and upset and angry." You sighed, bracing for pain and silently apologizing to your son. Today must surely be your last day. You had just spoken your last words. But you wouldn't regret them. They were true.

He made a noise in his throat and turned away from you. Without warning he buried his fist in the wall. 

You watched him, as he dropped his hand and sighed. He bowed his head and dropped his shoulders. Defeated. He was vulnerable. Yet, so unpredictable.

_'You are his foundation. Don't crack.'_

"Baby, come sit. Let me hold you." You said, heart hurting for him again.

No sarcastic quip or rude remark came as he sat on the edge of the bed with you. He rested his head on your shoulder. 

"What happened?" You asked quietly, shifting to pull his head to your chest and wrapping your arms around him.

"It doesn't matter. I lost Damon and Yellow Dick... and a handful of others who were damn good at what the did." He sighed, pressing his cheek firmer against your warm skin.

"I wish you hadn't killed Charlotte." You mumbled.

"I gave her a choice. It's more than she woulda got if she had been someone else's wife. I offered her her freedom. To leave the game." Ramsay grunted with no remorse.

"Damon was her freedom. She told me that once." You replied, quietly.

A knock came on the door and Ben stepped inside. 

"The doctor will see you now, boss." He said quietly.

Ramsay sighed and pushed away from you, slowly getting to his feet. Adrenaline must of been wearing off as he left the room with a limp, not looking at Ben as he walked past.

Ben turned to you, "Are you okay?"

"No." You said with a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there. If you feel the need to blame someone, blame me. They were my friends. My brothers." 

"Benjamin Bones, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened! You don't know that it would of made a difference. Just... make sure my husband finds his way back to me." You said, tears falling as you took in the pain and hurt written in Ben's face.

He nodded, closing the door behind him.

With a furious sniff you laid back on the bed, staring up at the yellowing ceiling as you rested your hands on your belly.

As if he realized it was you pressing on him, your son moved about inside you with stronger movements than you had yet to feel. It was amazing and painful in the ribs, all in one.

You closed your eyes and let the tears come freely as everything took you over. It was dim in the room by the time the tears had stopped coming. Your cheeks were still damp when someone walked in.

You glanced over to see Ramsay. He had cleaned up a bit. His limp was more pronounced now that his leg had been messed with. He took a heavy seat beside you.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." He said, placing his hand over your stomach.

"No you aren't, Ramsay. How's Matt?" You sniffed, placing your hand over his.

"He will be okay. Sore for a few days. But he was only hit a couple times in the arm." Ramsay said, pressing his hand firmer against you.

You both sat there in silence, feeling your child move about.

"Damon Cain." Ramsay said after awhile, pulling his hand away, and leaving the room again.

×××

Moose yipped excitedly as you walked into the back yard.

"Hey buddy. Sorry You were stuck outside all night. At least You had water. Let's go eat." You grinned, kneeling down and hugging him tightly as he wiggled in your grip and licked your face feverishly. 

Ramsay closed the gate behind him without a word and rammed his key into the lock of the back door. 

You entered the kitchen, snatching a cup to fill with dog food.

"Herman!" You gasped, pulling your phone and calling Tyene.

" _Yes ma'am? Are you okay?_ "

"Ty, I need you to break into Damon's house and bring me the cat there. And everything that goes with him. Take Matt, the cat knows him." You said quickly.

" _Of course. Anything else?_ " 

"No. That's all."

Ramsay kicked out at Moose to make him go away as he pulled bottles of liquor the shelf and fell into a seat at the table an finished off the last bit of whiskey in one bottle. It scared you. He was about to drown himself in alcohol. He wouldn't stop. He would keep going. 

Quickly you left the room and shut yourself in the bedroom, pulling your phone out again.

" _Hello?"_

"Ben, I need you here. As fast as you can. Bring Alyn if he's able. Please. It's an emergency. I'm afraid." You said quickly, and quietly.

_"We will be there as quickly as we can be. If... if it comes to it, in your closet... if you pull back the carpet there's a door in the floor. In there is a shotgun, an AK, and some other shit. I hope it doesn't. I don't want to lose Ramsay, too, but your safety is just as important. Hold tight, (y/n)."_

You hung up and tossed your phone on the bed. You crossed the room to the closet. You flipped on the light and pulled back the corner of the carpet. There, like Ben had said, was a trapdoor. You glanced around, pulling up the door. Inside were the two guns mentioned, Ramsay's six-shot, multiple pairs of brass knuckles, knives, explosives, mounds of cash, and piles of paperwork. You heard the smashing of glass in the kitchen. Quickly, you replaced the trapdoor and carpet, leaving the room silently.

You tiptoed down the hall, stopping in the kitchen doorway, watching your husband stare blankly at the alcohol bottles before him. 

"Baby, maybe you should go get some sleep. You are exhausted." You said tentatively, walking over to him and grabbing a bottle.

"Put it down." He growled grabbing your wrist in a painful grip.

You released the bottle and tried to pull your hand away.

"Sit down and don't move." He said, thrusting you away from him.

You took a seat across the table from him. He stared at you as he downed a bottle. His eyes never leaving you, daring you to say something.

Half a bottle, a pack of cigarettes, and one passed out Ramsay later, Ben and Alyn came through the door. Alyn with his arm in a sling and in a wheelchair. Relief washed over you.

"How much?" Ben asked, glancing at the table of bottles.

"Half a bottle and whatever was left in one as soon as we got home." You whispered.

Ben crossed the table and pulled Ramsay up, who stirred slightly with a small groan. "Come on, Rams. Let's go throw up and feel better." Ben said half carrying, half dragging Ramsay out the backdoor.

You and Alyn sat in silence.

"Alright, man... I'm going to hit you and you're going to puke on my brand new shoes. Fair enough?" You heard Ben say.

Alyn wheeled over to the door and shut it, to save you the noise of Ramsay being violently sick in the yard.

"How are you?" You asked quietly, watching Alyn struggle in his chair.

"Well, I could be dead." Alyn said with a small shrug.

"What happened?" 

Alyn stared at his knees for a long time before finally speaking.

"Typical day. Making rounds, collecting money, setting up new soldiers with their jobs and shit. No big deal. Some Kings men show up with some Lions. No idea what the fuck happened honestly. All of the sudden fire was opened on everyone. Damon stepped in, shoving Ramsay out of the way. Pumped full of metal. I'd say he was hit no less than twenty times. Matt and I, helping Ramsay get out of there. It's all kind of a blur. I've honestly no idea what happened or who opened fire on us." 

"Alyn, I am so sorry." You said, fighting back tears. Amazed that you had any tears left to cry.

"That's business." He said, grabbing up a bottle and taking a swig.

Matt and Tyene walked in. 

"Is Ramsay okay?" Tyene asked, glancing back at the door.

You tried to offer a smile, but it only came out as a grimace.

"Maybe someday he will be." You said, taking Herman from her. Matt set down a bag full of cat items in the corner behind the door.

You looked over at the two young adults. Matt with his arm wrapped in a sling, cuts and bruises all over his face. Tyene, rather pale and worried. You stroked Herman, who shook under you.

"I don't want to subject either of you to my husband's chaos. You can leave." You said, but they both sat at the table.

"This is our fight too." Matt said, defiantly, pulling a crushed joint from his pocket and handing it Tyene to smooth out.

"We play this game, too. All for one, and one for all." Tyene nodded, lighting the joint.

 

You helped Ben clean up Ramsay and put him to bed, returning to the living room to look at your dispirited party.

Alyn was going through the box of pictures again, telling Matt the stories behind some of them.

"Thank you for your help, Ben. It means the world to me. You should go home to your family." You said, taking a seat on the couch beside Tyene who was examining the picture of you and Ramsay on your wedding day.

"Ramsay is family too. You are family too. Liz understands." Ben grunted, sitting beside Alyn. 

"I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that." She said, turning the picture to you. 

You took the picture and stared down at it, a smile pulling the corner of your mouth.

"It was a perfect day. I don't think I was ever so happy. Damon... he was the life of the party that night."

"That he was. Fucking shit. Got us all fucked up, half naked, and dancing on tables." Alyn chuckled with a reminiscent sigh, "Man... We should of done that more."

Silence fell between you all as you all exchanged the pictures. As sad as it made you, you were glad Damon had brought the pictures to you. But, it was unsettling... almost if he had known this were going to happen. Maybe you hadn't been the only one keeping secrets.

"So, I see pictures of all you guys with girls and shit... but never Ramsay, why?" You said, setting your empty bowl of ice cream down on the coffee table and stroking Herman and Moose, who both fought for lap space.

Ben huffed, "Ramsay didn't date. I don't think he ever had a girl friend until he saw you. Sure there were girls he fucked. But he never formed relationships with them. More like owned and used until he was done. Never brought a girl home to meet dad or to hang with us. Almost thought he was gay, then you showed up."

You frowned, looking down at a picture of Ramsay in the boxing ring. Maybe you should talk him into boxing again. At least he could get his anger out.

"When will we do the funeral?" You asked, looking between Alyn and Ben.  

 "Probably a couple of days. We all have all of our shit drawn up. And we bypass coroners and shit. Have our own way of doing things. I've already got everything set up for Dame. Just need Ramsay to give me a day."

×××

"Couldn't be a better day for a funeral." Ramsay said, zipping the back of your black dress, as thunder rolled, rattling the windows.

You said nothing as you watched him in the mirror. He had the look of a lost child. He wore a steely mask, but you could see it in his eyes behind the cold ice. He still had no idea how to function. Damon had been his constant. The only thing in his life that had stuck around. Damon had told you that  _you_ were Ramsay's foundation, but you weren't so sure of that anymore. Again, the thought that maybe Damon had planned on this sticking out to you. Had known he was going to die soon. The responsibility of Ramsay would be shunted from him onto you. Or maybe Damon had been right in saying you were everything to Ramsay, and it was your job to ground him again. You weren't sure what to do, but you couldn't let Ramsay keep on the path he was on. 

He had hardly spoken since his drunken escapade. Mostly he sat there, staring at the wall, snapping orders at you. He hardly slept or ate and was ghostly pale. His usually rosy cheeks were as lifeless as his cold, blue eyes. The dark rings under his eyes, gave him the look of a vampire. 

 

The church looked forbidding as you stepped over the threshold. You were not good enough to be here. The things you have done and seen, they were beyond forgiveness. Ramsay dropped your hand as the Boys approached. They all exchanged tight hugs and muttered words. 

"(Y/n)." came a silky voice behind you.

You turned to see Roose standing there with Walda. Anger surged through you. How dare this man show up and make his presence known. How dare he stand here and remind Ramsay of what he had lost. Damon had been the buffer between Ramsay and Roose. You glared at him with burning hatred. He gave you an impassive gaze back. If you had had your gun you would have shot him right there. To be so hateful and emotionless. Like he was fucking better than everyone in this damn place. Roose Bolton was the psychopath. Not Ramsay. Ramsay was just damaged, beyond repair. All because of the man standing in front of you.

Ramsay turned as you stepped into Roose.

"You need to leave." You hissed at your father in law,

Roose merely raised his brows, "Damon was just as much my son as Ramsay. I fed and clothed that boy as he were my own." He said smoothly.

"And killed him just as easy." You growled so only he could hear.

"No. I had nothing to do with any of it. I was deeply saddened when I heard." Roose said, smoothing out his tie.

"You are a fucking liar! You need to leave!" You shouted, losing your temper.

Many people in the quiet church turned to stare at you, looking offended and reproachful.

Ramsay grabbed your hand and turned you to him, "What are you doing?" He hissed in your ear.

You opened your mouth, but no words came. Ramsay looked on the verge of a breakdown. You couldn't hurt him any further. You closed your mouth again and dropped your eyes. "I'm sorry baby. Just upset."

Ramsay looked from you to Roose, trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Son, I came to offer my condolences of your friend. I know how alike you and Damon were. How close." Roose said, adopting a sincere fatherly tone.

Your eyes widened and jaw locked at what you were witnessing. He was a fucking snake. But you knew a few ways to kill snakes when they entered the chicken coop. You knew how to take care of things on your own. That's how you were raised. Roose was nearing the end of his days. You were going to make sure of it. The last couple of days had shown you just how strong you could be. How much you could endure. Your love for your husband and son meant that nothing could touch you. You had gone from the beasts wife to the beasts backbone. 

"Thank you, father." Ramsay said, looking rather crestfallen.

"I had the help gather these up from around the house." Roose continued, pulling a manila envelope from his inside breast pocket and handing it to Ramsay.

Ramsay cleared his throat and opened the envelope, pulling out a stack of pictures. The picture on top was of Ramsay and Damon in their kindergarten class. So young and innocent. You saw a smirk twitch the corner of Ramsay's mouth as he put the pictures back in the envelope. 

You looked back at Roose, a fresh wave of hatred forming. How dare he open old wounds when Ramsay was already on the verge of losing it. You turned on your heel and stomped off to take a seat. 

 

 

"Ramsay, want to say a few words? You knew Damon best." The priest said, placing his bible back inside his inside pocket.

Ramsay squeezed your hand as he left your side, stepping out from under the awning, and placing his hand on the wet casket. Ramsay bowed his head, letting the rain soak him through before he finally spoke.

"Dame, where to begin man? These last twenty-two years have been... well, they have been, wild to say the least. I always told you that you would be the one doing this for me. But, you finally one upped me. Fucking cunt. If I had known that day on the playground would of got us right here, I'd have let that kid whoop your ass and walked away." His words were bitter. You felt the tears forming in your lashes. "But, this isn't the place for that. You've been my right hand since we were five. I guess I have a lot to thank your bitch ass for. Mostly being my wife. If you had never walked into that bar and told me about her, someone else would probably be giving these words because I'd be dead. So yeah, thank you for finding my wife, don't know where we would be without her."

' _H_ _e wouldn't be dead if it weren't for me_.' You thought with great sadness, tears falling quickly. You couldn't put it off any longer. You'd have to tell him. Ben, Alyn, Matt, and Ramsay were all in danger. You couldn't lose anyone else. You held back a sob, learning that Damon had brought you and Ramsay together. You had never known that. What had Damon said about you to Ramsay that caused him to come seek you out? Guilt swallowed you. If only you could have told Damon sorry. He was family.

"... and thanks for all those times you bailed my ass out of jail. And sat in jail with me. Rest easy, wing man. Know that when the sun rises tomorrow, this city will be painted red for you. You'll always have a beer at my table."

You opened the umbrella and walked over to Ramsay, covering both of you as the casket was lowered into the muddy hole. Ramsay reached inside his jacket and pulled the Iron Man mask out, dropping it on the casket, then ripped at a silver X cufflink, dropping it as well before turning on his heel and leaving without another word.

×××

Ramsay sat at the table, counting bullets and pouring over a map.

You picked up a gun from the chair, placing it on the table as you took a seat.

This was it.

"Baby. I... I need to talk to you." you said, quietly, glancing the map over.

Ramsay brought his tired bloodshot eyes to your face. Apparently you wore a very upset look, because his face softened a bit.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

You took a deep breath. "This is all my fault and I am so sorry."

Ramsay scrunched his brows, sitting up straight, "what's your fault?"

"All of this, Ramsay. Everything since Christmas." you cried, shaking as you held in the sob.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes travelling over you questioningly.

You swallowed thickly, looking up at the ceiling, taking a shaky breath as you tried to blink back the tears.

"Your father didn't send you to run guns that day in his stead. He sent you to get you away from me. He cornered me alone and threatened that if I didn't keep you from making any more mess it wouldn't end well for our child. That he would take away everything that mattered to me."

Ramsay regarded you silently with a steely expression, resting his head on his hand as you drew another breath, "that night at the theater Margaery told me the rumors about you and your father. And it all started to click in place. If we were having a boy, he could kill you off, and me after I had the baby, and there would still be a Bolton heir to the business. I... I made the choice to play the game to try and keep you safe. To keep our family safe. _All_ of our family. But I was never quick enough. Baby, I am so sorry."

You shook in fear as you finished. He was going to hurt you, you just knew it. You had fucked everything up.

Ramsay rose from his seat so quickly it fell backwards with a clatter. You flinched with a whimper, closing your eyes, waiting. You whimpered again as you felt his grip on your arm, as he pulled you from the chair. Tears still leaking from your eyes even though you couldn't shut them any tighter. Your heart beat painfully hard in your chest and the floor swayed beneath you, afraid you would fall if Ramsay let go.

He cupped your face and pulled you into him, placing his lips to yours. It was so gentle it broke the dam and you sobbed, falling into him.

"Look at me." He whispered, pressing his lips to your forehead.

Slowly you looked up at him. His eyes danced in a way you had never seen before. It was a mixture of many things.

"What else have you not told me?" He asked quietly.

You drew another breath, "the day before that, when Walda wanted to take me shopping... I was walking down the hall and heard two men talking. One man said that if you didn't watch it your father was going to put an end to you and he hoped he was the one to do it. And... and then take a few rounds with me. Said you probably kept me locked up so I was clean and tight as fuck. The other man told him to shut the fuck up and said he heard your father tell Karstark I was pregnant and that... it would be funny if the child wasn't yours and that you wold probably do me in like you did Domeric."

"Who were they?" He asked, jaw clenching.

"I... I don't know. I know one was Locke. But I don't know the other man. I never saw them." You said, dropping your eyes and staring at the gun on his hip.

Ramsay stepped away from you and let out a chaotic laugh. One you hoped never to hear again as it drove a nail of absolute fear in your chest.

"You learned how to fool me. You _are_ dangerous." He finally said, pulling his lighter out of his pocket.

You drew a shallow breath, knees weak, not sure what he was going to do. He turned away from you back to the map he had been looking at. He glanced down at his watch.

"Well, there's still plenty of time." He said, obviously to himself, as it made no sense to you. "Doll, we are moving tomorrow. Go pack your things."

"I don't understand." You said, the knot in your chest loosening slightly, but fear of the unknown setting in.

"You don't need to. Just do what I said, before I change my mind about punishing you for keeping secrets from me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a bit rough for me to write. whew. Now the fun begins. hm... is fun really the word to use here? Eh, fuck it. YOLO! ;)


	49. End of an Empire

Ramsay walked in whistling a tune and happy skip in his limp. You sat up slowly, watching him closely. 

"Good morning, baby doll!" He practically sang as he threw the curtains open, bathing you in bright late morning sun.

"Good morning?" You said, unsure if you should respond.

"It's moving day!" He said excitedly, "But we can talk about that over breakfast. It's waiting on you."

His smile was too cheery. His eyes sparkled too much. His voice was too light.

"Come on, up, up. Don't want your breakfast to get cold. So much to do, so little time. Ever feel that way, doll?" He tittered.

"Sometimes." You replied, stomach clenching itself unpleasantly as you slid out of the bed.

Ramsay pulled you into him and kissed you deeply. Startled you made a noise in your throat, but melted into the kiss regardless. It had been days since he had really kissed you, or even more than just hold your hand.

"Should I dress now, or...?" You asked cautiously.

"Makes no matter." He said airily, leaving the room, humming to himself.

You slipped into the bathroom and went through your routine, deciding to eat breakfast first and then dress. Tank tops and flannel pants were made for breakfast and coffee. You entered the kitchen to find Ramsay washing dishes and puffing a joint in between each sink full of rinsing. 

You took a seat as Herman jumped up in the chair next to yours, letting out a tiny meow. You tucked into your breakfast and had just finished when Matt and Alyn showed up.

"Right on time boys." Ramsay chuckled, drying his hands on the rag he had thrown over his shoulder. Alyn gave Ramsay a small glare, busying himself with his pack of cigarettes. Matt looked just as panicked and as sick as he had the day they robbed the bank.

"Is Ben all set up and ready to go?" Ramsay asked, lighting his own cigarette.

"Yes sir, just waiting on you." Alyn said, refusing to look Ramsay in the eye.

"Wonderful. Come here baby girl." Ramsay hummed, pulling his phone out.

Matt's eyes went wide as he watched you, but you were already in Ramsay's grip by the time you had seen the fright. Ramsay pulled you into him, wrapping his arm tightly around you, as he held the phone to his ear.

"Benny! It's time. I want the west side burning first. Have a nice breeze going today. I will meet up with you in thirty." Ramsay said in excitement. He hung up, placed his phone in his pocket, and wrapped his other arm around you. "Did you get everything packed?" He hummed in your ear.

"Everything you told me to, yes." You whispered back, his hot breath on your neck making you confused as fear and desire fought a battle inside you.

"Good." He grinned, stepping away from you. He reached out and cupped your face, rather tightly between his hands.

You gasped, struggling as Alyn grabbed your hands and pulled them behind you. Matt made a noise as he cuffed your hands together. You looked up at your husband in terror.

"Ramsay? What are you doing?" You whimpered, trying to pull your face from his hands, but his grip tightened.

He leaned forward and gave you a kiss, biting gently at your bottom lip. He pulled his face away from yours with a wicked smirk.

"Behave for the Boys. I will enjoy your company in bed later." he purred as Alyn pulled you along with him.

"Ramsay?" You whimpered.

"Later, baby girl. But now... I have a warehouse to blow up." He said, turning his back to you and walking away.

You struggled against Alyn, who was still not at 100% from his gunshot wounds. If you could throw him off balance on his injured knee... But then Matt stepped in. As soon as they got you outside Alyn shoved you in the back of a blacked out SUV. Matt slid into the seat beside you, refusing to look at you as Alyn climbed into the driver's seat.

"What are you two doing?" You shouted, panic overtaking you.

"(Y/n), this will all go a lot smoother if you're quiet." Alyn said.

"Matt?" You said, turning to him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just following orders. I'm so sorry. Tyene is going to kill me." Matt said, in a voice that made him sound four years old.

"You better hope she get's to you before Ramsay. I'm not sure any of us are making it out of this one, Kid." Alyn said.

"Where are you taking me?" You demanded.

"Can't tell you. Kid, blind her." Alyn sighed.

"What is going on?" You begged, swallowing back waves of tears.

"I can't tell you that. I am doing my job. Now, please, shut up or I will have the Kid gag you. Don't make this any harder than it is." Alyn said as Matt tied a cloth over your eyes.

You leaned back in the seat, hands hurting behind you.

You kept your eyes shut tight as you ran over all the things you wish you had done and said. If only you had a time machine. Really, what did you honestly think you could have achieved by keeping that secret from Ramsay? If you had just told him, how much different would it be? Would Damon still be alive?

Alyn turned the radio up. 

_"... a series of explosions took place across the western part of the city just minutes ago as the Bolton Ammunitions warehouse caught fire..."_

What was Ramsay doing? 

×××

"I am really so very sorry about this." Matt said, placing a bag over your head.

"Get this off of me!" You raged, struggling against the two men.

"Do not speak another word, (y/n). Please. For the love of god." Alyn muttered, pulling the bag away and stuffing a cloth in your mouth. Bag placed back over your head.

You sobbed into the cloth as you were blindly led to a room. It felt like you had been walking forever when finally someone helped you into a chair. There was a clicking of more handcuffs as you were cuffed to the cold, metal chair. 

You could hear other gagged people, struggling to speak and move in their chairs. You swallowed as you heard a door snap behind you. 

You had no idea how long you sat there, wrists hurting, and body aching all over, trying to keep from crying. You were done crying. You were tired of crying. It was going to get you nowhere. You didn't even think you were leaving this cold, uncomfortable chair alive. You wondered who else was in here with you. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Maybe if you just went to sleep you would wake up and find that the last few days were just a bad dream.

 

You jumped, screaming in fright into your gag as the door flew open with an echoing bang. Moments later the bag was pulled from your head, the air cool and refreshing. The light blinding and overwhelming as the blindfold fell away. You blinked furiously, seeing your husband kneeling before you. He ran his thumb over your cheek and ran his eyes over you.

"I see why you've been so quiet." He chuckled, pulling the gag from your mouth. He stood up straight without another word. You followed him with your eyes. To your right was Walda, also bound and gagged. To your left... Roose, bound and gagged as well. You gave Roose a look and let a laugh escape you.

"I told you it was checkmate." You said, finally catching your breath and staring at Roose with a triumphant smirk.

You looked over at Ramsay who watched you with his head tilted, lighting a cigarette. Movement in the corner caught your eye. Ramsay followed your gaze and let out his own laugh.

He walked into you, "Baby girl, have I introduced you to our newest dog, Reek?"

Whatever Ramsay had done to Theon it was not pretty. Theon was thin, bony, and sickly looking. He cowered in fear when Ramsay said 'Reek'. He was on his hands and knees, like a dog. Ramsay strode over to Theon and pat his head. He then pulled a dig biscuit from his pocket and dropped it in front of Theon, who eagerly ate it off the ground like an animal.

"You know what I love about dogs?" He asked the room at large, walking back into you.

He grabbed your face, pulling a knife.

"They don't fucking keep secrets from their fucking husbands!" He yelled in your face.

You whimpered, lip trembling.

"I'm sorry, Ramsay. I was afraid." You sighed, resigned to the fact that you were a dead woman who had yet to quit breathing.

He ran the tip of the knife over your cheek, "You know I love you, right? Only you. You are all that matters to me. I'd give you the world. I have gone out of my way to try and show you. And how do you repay me?"

"Baby, you know it wasn't like that. I just... Didn't want to lose you. I thought I could put an end to the problem without having to get you involved. Without having to make you see that your father wanted you dead. Really."

Ramsay pulled away from you, heaved a deep sigh, and ran his hand over his face. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of you, pulling his six-shot.

"I thought we could play eeny-meeny-miny-moe. Who doesn't love a good surprise?" He said, inserting one bullet and giving a spin.

You watched him run numbers in his head before holding the gun up to you. You took a deep breath, and looked past the gun to your husband,

"I love you, Ramsay." You whispered, closing your eyes, waiting.

You heard the trigger pull. Empty.

It was impossible to put in words the feeling you had just experienced. You swallowed the thick saliva that had coated your mouth.

Ramsay turned the gun to Walda and pulled the trigger. Two of the six shots empty.

"Man, this is fun, isn't it? Which Bolton is going to bite the bullet, this round?" Ramsay chuckled, turning the gun on himself.

Half the trigger pulls now used, and four people were still alive. 

Ramsay turned the gun on Roose and stared at his father for a long time before pulling the trigger.

Ramsay gave a longing sigh, turning the gun back on you. You had a 50/50 chance of dying right this second.

Ramsay gave you a wink and licked his lips as he pulled the trigger.

Again, fear and relief washing over you.

Ramsay laughed, "Perfect. Look father. Watch what it looks like to lose your wife. But I don't guess that matters to you does it? You lose everyone close to you, huh? Your first wife. Your first son. An unborn child. And now your second wife. It's almost like you're _poison_ , old man." Ramsay rose from his chair and left the room, returning moments later with the shot gun from the trapdoor in your closet. 

Ramsay sat delicately in your lap, turning to Walda. You closed your eyes, drawing a sharp breath as you felt warm blood splatter over your bare arm and side of your face, ear ringing at the noise. Ramsay jumped from your lap and practically howled in excitement. After a few moments he turned his gaze to you. 

"You still look so beautiful covered in blood." He whispered fondly.

Roose made a furious noise through his gag.

"Mm... Something you'd like to say daddy-o?" Ramsay asked, placing the shot gun in your lap and turning to his father. 

You watched Ramsay smirk before turning back to you.

"Baby girl, you don't mind if I have a bit of father son time with my father, do you? I'd like to pay him back for ruining our vacation. I was having a wonderful time. Now it's your turn, father. I am going to ruin yours before it even started. As a matter of fact, your plane should have landed about an hour ago. But here you are."

"Of course not, baby. Take all the time you need." You said, fear subsiding and triumph surfacing as you watched Roose struggle.

"Upstairs in my old bedroom is a dress on the bed. Go put it on and be in the dining room in..." he looked at his watch, "fifteen."

He took the gun from your lap, unlocked your restraints, pulled you in to him, and buried his face in your neck.

" _Never_ betray my love or trust again. This is your only chance. Redeem yourself for me, doll. I enjoy your company _."_ he hummed, nipping your neck.

"Yes sir." You whimpered, rubbing your wrists.

He led you to the door and opened it. There stood Matt and Alyn.

"Kid, wait for her outside the bedroom door. Keep your trigger finger ready." You heard Ramsay say as the door closed behind you.

Matt led you up a narrow set of stairs, into the main part of the house.

"Please don't hate me." Matt muttered as you both climbed the sweeping staircase to Ramsay's room.

"I don't hate you, Matt. I know this wasn't your idea. Just keep doing what Rams says and you will be okay." You said, giving Matt a reassuring arm squeeze and entering the room.

You shed your blood stained clothing and pulled on the dress with a bit if difficulty. The material was unforgivable and very revealing. But that was the point. There was a point to it. There was always a point to everything Ramsay did.

You glanced yourself over, frowning, everything about you screaming almost six months pregnant. No, maybe you hadn't gained too much weight, and many women would kill to still have your figure at this point in their pregnancy but still...

You slid on a pair of heels, cursing your husband. Your feet hurt too much for this shit.

You exited the room and walked down the stairs silently, Matt no more than two steps behind you all the way to your chair in the dining room.

Ramsay rose from his chair, pulling yours out. he took his seat again, resting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together, staring, unblinkingly at the entrance.

Slowly the room filled with men. Roose's men. Behind each chair stood a Bastard's Boy soldier, gun at the ready. Every single man seated, looked panicked and you watched them all sweat profusely.

Ben finally pushed through the door and took his seat across from you, between Ramsay and Alyn.

Nobody spoke as all the remaining seats filled. The silence was scary and full of fear.

You watched Ramsay eye every single one of men for a long time, before turning his gaze to the next man. He fixed them all with deadly looks.

The silence continued for ten minutes after the last man was thrust into his seat.

Finally Ramsay cleared his throat.

"Welcome gentlemen. So glad you could all make it. Alive. Though, I am afraid it may not remain that way." He said, his wicked grin forming, a mad glint in his cold eyes.

"If it is not apparent, the end of an empire has happened today. The Red Kings have a new emperor. My father wishes you all fair fortune as the pendulum swings closer to the end of your clocks. Simply put, you're all fucked." he continued, rising from his chair slowly. He walked behind your chair, resting his hands on your shoulders, kneading his fingers gently into your tense muscles. The looks of terror deepened on each mans face.

Ramsay stepped away from you, "However," he held a finger up, "I am a merciful man. If you wish your families to remain safe, you will pledge your allegiance over to me. If not... well," he made a sweeping motion across his neck with his finger. "Every single family member that means anything to any of you all have guns pointed to their heads right now. I'm almost sad I can't hear the begging and pleading. Matter of fact," He nodded to a man at the kitchen door.

The man stepped into the kitchen. Moments later he returned with three men, who all held scared looking captives. A woman and two children. A young boy and girl. They were all bound and gagged, tears staining their faces, crying out pleadingly through their gags.

A man at the table stood abruptly with a strangled noise.

"What say you, Mr. Hornwood? Will you be the first to kneel to me?" Ramsay said, turning from the captives to the older man. "It would be a shame for your daughter and her children to pay such a steep price for your plot in helping kill me."

"I'll never kneel to you, you fucking psychotic bastard!" the man shouted.

Ramsay cringed at the word and tutted, turning back to the hostages. "Shame really. They had such bright futures." He nodded at his men.

Three collective gunshots sounded, and you shoved your fist in your mouth to stifle the scream as the bodies hit the floor.

"I'll ask you one more time, Hornwood." Ramsay said turning back to the old man who mouthed wordlessly.

"Never." he finally got out.

Ramsay shrugged, "have it your way." He nodded at the man behind Hornwood.

The blood sprayed across the table, splattering the seated men across from the dead man, who fell onto the table with a sickening thud.

You swallowed, feeling lightheaded and very queasy. Matt shifted uncomfortably beside you.

"Anyone else?" Ramsay asked, surveying the table.

Almost as one the men slid from their chairs to kneel.

"Rise my friends. Today we start a new era." Ramsay smirked, motioning the men to retake their seats.

He stood behind your chair again, running his blood stained hand over your chest, softly.

"Now, just one more matter to take care of. December twenty third. Around roughly, oh, eleven in the morning, my wife overheard an interesting conversation on her way down the hall. Stand when I point at you." Ramsay said, clenching his jaw.

He pointed at five different men. Unsteadily they all stood.

"I know you five men were here at that exact time."

Ramsay glanced down at you, running his thumb along your cheek and wiping a tear away that had spilled from your flooding eyes. He stooped down next to you, placing a gentle kiss to your cheek.

"Show me the bad men, baby girl." he whispered in your ear, as he stood again and pointed to the first man, "speak."

"I... I don't know..." he started, but Ramsay held his hand up and glanced at you. you shook your head.

He pointed to the next man, "I was in conf..." Ramsay held up a fist, and again you shook your head.

Locke swallowed thickly and cracked before Ramsay even got to him, "I don't know what..."

You nodded and Ramsay looked at the man with boiling rage nodding to his soldier, who grabbed the man by the neck of his shirt and brought him forward.

You shook your head at the next man and nodded at the final man.

Both men were thrown at Ramsay's feet and he simply laughed. The laugh was so cold it chilled you.

"Stand up baby girl." he said, taking your elbow and pulling you up. "Now, which one of you wanted to end me and take a few rounds with my wife?"

Neither of the men spoke. Ramsay's grip on your elbow became painful and you stifled a small noise, biting your lip.

He pulled out a knife, shaking in fury as he stepped in front of you. "Which one of you worthless mother fuckers wanted to fuck my wife?" he raged, face reddening, eyes deadly. He then gave an evil, merciless laugh, "Oh yeah... It was you, wasn't it, Locke?"

Ramsay suddenly brought the knife to the front of your dress and in one swift motion cut the fabric away, tearing the dress from you.

The tears immediately started to pour down your cheeks as you crossed your arms over your bare breasts and shook in humiliation, doing everything you could to hold on to your dignity and keep from sobbing.

Many men looked away. Ramsay pulled your arms from your breasts, "Look. At. Her!"

Locke refused to look and Ramsay stepped forward, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him at your feet.

"Look at her you disgusting piece of shit! Look how fucking perfect she is! Still want to have a go with her?" he growled, kicking Locke in the side.

"N-no." the man gasped, cringing away from you and Ramsay.

"No? Why? Because I'm still alive? Stupid cunt. Take her. Feel how soft her skin is. How perfect her tits are. Go on. Take her." Ramsay said, his voice shaking in so much fury he sounded like a bear ready to attack.

"I never meant..." Locke began, staring at the floor.

You swallowed thickly, hating everything right this second. You were ashamed. Every man in this room had now seen you naked.

"I said to take her. Go on. Reach out and touch her like you've found your god you pray to. She's _my_ god." Ramsay said in cold anger, an evil grin curling his lips.

"Touch her." Ramsay whispered in a growl, running his hand over your bare skin. "Taste her. I assure you its better than any drug you take."

you drew a small gasp as you felt your husband shove his fingers inside you. He grabbed your hip with his knifed hand, the blade catching your skin as he pulled you into him. He placed rough, loud kisses to your skin as he moved his fingers inside you deeply.

"Moan for me, baby girl. Let them hear your sweet noises." Ramsay whispered in your ear.

You whimpered, closing your eyes. You felt Ramsay's touch turn soft and sensual.

"Show them how good I make you feel, baby doll." he cooed, kissing down your neck.

In spite of yourself you couldn't swallow the noise that escaped you.

"Good girl. You will get a reward for this." he whispered, releasing you and stepping back.

He sucked his fingers clean with much exaggeration and looking down at the man still staring at the ground.

"Go on. I've got her slick and ready for your dick. _Touch her_."

The man didn't move.

"I said to touch her!" he shouted, stomping Locke's hand who cried out.

With a shaking hand Locke pushed himself up and reached out to you. Before his fingers brushed your leg Ramsay struck.

He repeatedly stabbed the man in his eye, until there was nothing but a bloody hole left, before continuing to the next.

"I told you that if you ever looked at my wife again I would have your fucking eyes!" Ramsay shouted at the dead man.

Blood pooled at your feet and you held in the sob as the hot bile crept up your throat.

Ramsay stood, shrugged off his jacket and helped you slide it on. He pulled you into him and placed a gentle kiss to your lips.

"I love you, baby girl." he murmured against your ear.

"I... I love you too." you said weakly.

"Go get dressed." he whispered, turning back to the room, "kid, see her to the room."

You let the silent tears fall as you exited the room, gunshots ringing out as you reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't look." Matt said quietly as he walked beside you up the stairs looking anywhere but you.

From nowhere a manic laugh came from you, startling the poor kid.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It won't be the last time. But, hopefully next time will be on better terms." you said, patting his shoulder as you entered the room.

Quickly, you dressed in your bloodstained clothes and hurried back to the dining room with Matt, least you make Ramsay mad.

Numerous dead bodies, slumped over the table or half fallen to the floor from their chairs.

You avoided looking, slipping in blood as you neared your seat.

Ramsay caught you, "Careful, baby doll. Wet floor. Should have signs put up before I get sued." he chuckled, helping you to your seat.

Only a handful of men remained at the table... alive.

Ramsay took his seat again and gave you a long look. You didn't want to look back. You were upset with him. Beyond upset.

"Dinner, baby girl. What do you want?" he asked.

You looked up at him disbelievingly. Seriously?

You cleared your throat. "I... I don't know baby." You said in a voice that didn't sound like yours.

"Come on baby doll. It's dinner time. I'm starving. Anything your little heart desires. Any one of these men are dying to get you whatever you want."

You swallowed, upset at the fact that you too were hungry. You felt your son move, and it seemed to calm you as you inhaled deeply through your nose. Might as well play up the psycho queen you now were.

"I would kill for biscuits and breakfast gravy."

Ramsay smirked, glancing at the closest living man, "you heard her. you have forty five minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Mv_kD7ERm5c
> 
> There's that Ramsay we all know and love to hate.  
> Sorry Reader. You deserved it. You knew the mess you were making.


	50. Beautiful Day

Ramsay rose from his chair as you finished eating. He pulled out your chair and offered his hand to you with a wide smile.

You offered your own small smile and took his hand. His hand was warm. It was comfortable, as your fingers were cold. It was cold in this dining room.

"I thought you mighta grown tired of your boring company and could use a bath before bed." He said, leading you up the stairs to his room. "And I hope you don't mind sleeping in this room tonight. I'm having the master bedroom redone tomorrow for us."

"This is fine, baby." You said quietly. As if you were going to say 'no'. Ha. 

"Why are you so quiet? I thought you would be excited? The Dreadfort is finally ours. Little Damon is far enough out of the city now where he can hunt and fish and all those others things you miss. I did this for _you_ , baby girl." Ramsay said, his smile faltering slightly as you both entered the room.

"Oh, baby, don't think I'm not excited! I am so excited! I'm just tired. You kinda forced a lot on my body today... and it's made me very tired." You said. It was half true. But you were also in shock and... angry with your husband for subjecting you to possible harm and deep humiliation.

"You don't have to get out of bed tomorrow if you don't want." He said gently, leading you through the door to the bathroom.

"Will you stay in bed all day with me?" You asked as you let him undress you, realizing you were shaking slightly.

"I'm afraid I cannot. It will be a busy day. I'll have press conferences, and building plans to set up, and a million other things now that I am the Bolton in charge. Weapons business, Red Kings, Bastard's Boys. I've got my hands full tomorrow." He said, stepping away from you to turn the shower on.

"What did you do with your father?"

"Oh, he's still alive. For now. And nobody needs to know that. You're good at keeping secrets... so keep that to yourself. Now, shower and crawl in bed. I will be with you shortly." He said, kissing your forehead and leaving, the door snapping sharply behind him.

You were curled up under the blankets, rubbing your belly, and humming a lullabye, when Ramsay came in. He said nothing as he crossed the room to the bathroom door, closing it quietly.

You laid there listening to him sing in the shower and smiled as you continued to rub your belly until your son must have finally fallen asleep and quit moving around like a wild child.

Ramsay crawled into bed a few minutes later and pulled you in as close as he could. Your back pressed flush to his chest. He kissed along the nape of your neck, and ran his hand along your thigh. A deep warmth and wet spreading between your legs as you longed for him and his soft touches. 

"Do you have any idea how perfect you were today, my queen?" He purred, pushing himself up on his elbow to lean forward to kiss and bite at your neck and jaw. 

"No. But I am glad to have pleased you, daddy." You replied, closing your eyes tight and shifting slightly to lay more on your back.

"I keep falling further in love with you. It's making me stupid." He hummed, sliding his hand between your legs.

"I'm sorry I've upset you and hurt you, baby." You said with a small sigh, relaxing into his touch.

He made a small noise but said nothing as he traced his fingers over your folds and pressed his body firmer against you.

"You tasted different today, why?" He asked, as if you had a reason.

"Um, I dunno baby? Maybe it's just because it's been a few days?" You replied, shifting your head so you could kiss him.

"Well then come sit on my face. You haven't sat on my face in months." He purred, pushing away from you to lay on his back.

"But I'm fat and heavy now. I don't wanna suffocate you." You giggled, rolling over and straddling him.

"Suffocate away, baby girl." He smirked, looking up at you through a primal glare.

You gave a grin, climbing up his body, and positioning yourself, grabbing onto the headboard to distribute your weight evenly on your knees.

He made a deep noise of longing as he buried his face between your legs. You drew a tiny gasp as he slid his tongue inside you and grabbed onto your thighs with a tight grip that would likely leave bruises.

He hummed in pleasure as he pulled you closer into him with one hand, letting his other hand wander your body, until he cupped one of your breasts, taking your nipple between thumb and forefinger.

You moaned, dropping a hand from the headboard to tangle in his damp hair, pulling slightly.

He bit, lapped, and sucked harder, the harder you pulled at his hair. The hot desire at your core reaching boiling point.

"Daddy." You panted, pulling his hair harder, struggling to breath.

He gave your thigh a nudge and you climbed off. He pushed himself up, grabbing your leg and placing your knee against his chest as he buried himself inside you.

You drew a sharp gasp, clawing at his arm, as he thrust harder. You dug your nails into his arm, feeling him shake as he held himself up. 

You pushed your head back into the mattress with a loud moan.

"Louder." He panted, thrusting harder.

You gripped his arm harder and pushed your hips into him as hard you could, moaning and gasping loudly.

"Harder daddy!" you cried.

You found a sloppy rhythm with him and felt the warmth of your high forming.

He let deep noises escape him, and ploughed into you without relent until his breathing was so heavy he had to gasp for air.

You quaked and your whole body went weak as your high hit you from nowhere it seemed as he pushed his whole weight into you.

You screamed out as you never had before, your whole body tingling and shaking.

He roared in ecstasy as he felt your high hit you, his grip on your leg painful as he held himself steady, trying to keep himself from falling into you, as your belly was now too round to lay on completely.

Both of you were still, drawing shaky, wheezy kinds of gasps. He leaned forward, placing his lips between your breasts and inhaling deeply.

"I love the way you smell." he whispered, placing a gentle kiss to your skin as he pulled away from you.

You lay there, watching him clean himself.

"You smell better." You said with a small smile.

"No. Together we smell... Oh baby girl, I love the smell of our fuck. If I could bottle this smell." He said, inhaling deeply again, wiping his brow on his arm and falling into the bed.

Slowly you sat up, pulling your hair into a loose braid and taking the discarded shirt he held out to you, "and what would you call it?"

He stared up at the celiling, thinking.

"Eden." he said after a few moments.

You gave a warm smile, "Eden." you repeated, crawling under the blanket.

×××

"Alright, doll. I'm out of here. I will try to be home for dinner, but Ben has already informed me I have multiple interviews and conferences set up about the fire yesterday and becoming the new owner of our business. If you need anything, the help are at your command." Ramsay said, fixing his tie clip and leaning in to kiss you.

"Of course baby." You hummed, kissing him back. You gave him a quick glance over as he pulled away. "Oop. Wait a second, baby." You said, grabbing his tie, pulling him closer to you, and sweeping his hair to the side. "Now you look like a sexy murder king."

He gave you a smirk and a wink. He gave you a quick air kiss before closing the door behind him. You sat up looked around, finding the suitcase of clothes you had packed the night before last on the floor, along with your purse.

You dressed slowly, opening the bathroom window. It was warm today and the sky was a brilliant forget me not blue. A perfect day. Maybe you would take breakfast on the patio and enjoy the fresh and warm sun for the day. You had nothing else to do.

You picked up your phone from your purse, left the room, and headed straight to the patio. 

"Breakfast, ma'am?" A woman asked.

"Just a bowl of oatmeal is fine." You said, glancing down at your phone. No new calls or texts. Seems word hadn't gotten out yet. For that you were thankful. You were too tired to deal with nosey, worried family this morning.

You sat, basking in the sun, half dozing when little arms encased you. You peeked your eye open to see Kaden.

"Aunt (y/n)!" He beamed.

He released you and you sat up straight, smiling at him. You set your magazine aside and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey, trouble. Why are you here?" You asked, pressing your finger to the tip of his nose.

"Looks like we are to be roomies." A female voice behind you said.

You turned quickly to see Liz. You practically cried in excitement, rising as quickly from your seat as your pregnant belly would let you, hugging Liz tight.

"Look at you!" You smiled, pulling away from her. 

"And you. Look at this belly!" She laughed, placing her hand on your belly.

You took Liz in. She had lost so much weight. It made you sad. Ben always talked so much about her curves and "that ass". She had paled, and her eyes looked tired. But she wore a bright smile, as she slid her sunglasses to sit on the bandanna she wore to cover her head.

"I'm tired of this belly. Is it June yet?" You laughed, "but you, how are you?"

"I'm starting to feel better. Now that the cold is leaving and I've spent time in the sun I feel much better. I'll be done with chemo end of next month." Liz shrugged.

An aged, severe looking woman stopped behind Liz. This must have been the hateful mother in law Ben complained about.

"(Y/n), this is my mother, Carmen." Liz said, nodding at her mother.

"Abuela is funny. She likes to make daddy mad." Kaden giggled behind his hand.

"Well, someone needs to keep him check." Carmen said.

"Oh my God! You speak English?!" You cackled, covering your mouth with a hand.

"Mhm. For thirty years now." The old woman hummed, examining you closely, "What is your ailment?"

"Mother is very blunt." Liz said in an undertone as Carmen stepped forward and looked at you through beady eyes.

"Boys. Always harder on the body. Come on child, I will have you fattened up in no time." She tutted, grabbing your hand and pulling you along.

You wondered how Ramsay would react to this woman. That would be fun.

"Kaden, stay away from that pool or I will have your daddy get you." Liz called to Kaden who was running rampant in the yard with Moose and his puppy, Boss.

"Yes mama!"

"Kitchen?" Carmen asked, glancing around. 

"Allow me." You said, taking the lead and pushing through a door at the end of the hall.

"Sit. Sit." Carmen demanded, walking straight past you to the pantry.

You sat at the bar, tapping your nails on the counter, as Liz took a seat beside you.

"So you're moving in, huh?" You asked.

"Apparently so. Ben says all the Boys are. Until Ramsay is sure he has control of the reins and can be sure they are all safe." Liz nodded.

"Well, I am glad I won't have to be alone in this empty house. But uh..." You said.

"Everything has been thoroughly cleaned. Ben told me this morning before we left." Liz cut across you as if reading your mind.

You gave a tiny sigh of relief. The last thing you wanted was for Kaden to see such a brutal murder scene. You hadn't checked. Even though this was now your house, you didn't want to snoop. Mostly afraid of making Ramsay mad.

 

"This is like the most amazing thing I have ever eaten!" You exclaimed, tearing into the food Carmen set before you.

Liz and Carmen laughed at you, but you didn't even care.

"So, Damon, huh?" Liz finally said after you set your fork down.

"Yeah. Damon Cain. I respect it. And maybe it will help Rams cope." You said, glancing down at your belly.

"Ironic." Carmen chimed in.

"Huh?" You asked, looking up at the woman.

"Damon. It means gentle. To tame. You know, Damon and Pythias?" She said.

You stared at her, not understanding. 

"Google it." 

You laughed, "yes ma'am."

×××

"Dude, you killed him." Ben said, straightening a stack of papers. 

Ramsay groaned, resting his head on the smooth surface of the dining room table with a small thud, "What about the guy under him?"

You walked over, quietly, running a nail gently up the back of Ramsay's neck before running your nails over his scalp.

"Yeah, you killed him too." Ben said, biting back a grin.

Ramsay picked his head up and glared at Ben, "think it's funny, do ya?"

Ben gave an innocent shrug and laughed, "a bit. I mean... yeah. It's fucking funny."

Ramsay wrapped his arm around your waist and you sat in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"What's wrong baby?" You asked, with a small pout.

"It would seem I have killed all the men responsible for passcodes, files, money management, and stupid tedious fucking things I need to get shit straight. And my hacker is a dumbass, and father was old fashioned." Ramsay sighed, burying his face between your breasts and inhaling deeply.

"There is plenty of time for that, baby. Take a breather. You work too much. Take the evening off. You've been working hard all day, with no play." You said, turning in his lap to straddle him, grabbing his tie and tightening it, until he made a noise of discomfort.

"As amazing as that sounds, I still have a shit ton of work to do. I have a meeting with Matt in ten." He mumbled into your cleavage, pulling your hand away, to loosen his tie some.

"I can make it quick." You whispered in his ear, taking his earlobe between your teeth. 

"I don't want it to be quick." He smirked, pulling away from you to turn his attention back to Ben, "find me someone by tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes sir." Ben said, glancing down at the papers with a small frown.

"Master Ramsay, Matt is here to speak with you." An older woman said in the doorway.

"Tell him to meet me in the garage." Ramsay said, sliding you from his lap. He gave you a quick kiss and left you alone with Ben.

You sat in the empty chair, "so?"

"Damon was a hell of a man to keep up with Ramsay the way he did. Made it look so easy. Ramsay put him through shit. Dame left some big shoes to fill." Ben admitted, dropping the papers and undoing his tie.

"It'll get easier. Damon had many years to get it right." You said, offering an encouraging smile. "You should go help Liz finish settling in. I'll take Ramsay from here."

"Yes ma'am." Ben said, rising from his seat and leaving you alone in the room.

You wandered the house for awhile, running into Kaden, Moose, and, Boss. 

"Don't break anything, hon! Uncle Ramsay might get you!" You called after the giggling boy.

"Yes ma'am!" Kaden shouted gleefully.

You entered the master bedroom. It was as elegant as it was big, but nothing compared to the bathroom. You fell into the mattress with a sigh. You stared up at the canopy for awhile, wondering what Ramsay had planned for his father. But you were too afraid to ask. 

"What do you think, mister Damon? Think we will like it here?" You said, placing your hand on your belly, feeling your son move. 

"Where is your daddy? What could he possibly be doing with Matt for an hour?" You said, getting up.

You passed a maid in the hall, "have you seen my husband?" 

"No, ma'am." She said with an apologetic look.

You continued through the house, finally coming to the garage. You opened the door, always slightly taken aback by the collection of classic cars. You gave a sweeping glance across the room and spotted it.

You walked over to the '57 Bel Air and gave a knock on the window. Slowly, the window rolled down and the thick smoke rolled out the window. Ramsay stuck his head out, looking surprised to see you.

"Yes, doll?" He said, with a very stoned grin.

"What are you doing?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"Talking business with the Kid. Helping him set up the newest generation of the Bastard's Boys." Ramsay shrugged.

"Well, y'alls stoned asses should come grab some munchies. I miss you."

"Alright. I have dogs to feed anyways." Ramsay hummed, opening the door and standing with a stretch.

"What day is it? Wait... I mean time?" Matt asked looking lost and stupid.

"Seven." You replied, watching him attempt to light his cigarette but simply staring at his lighter.

Ramsay pulled his lighter and lit the cigarette. He laced his hand in yours and led you from the garage, flipping the switch, making Matt scream.

"Oh, my bad." Ramsay chuckled, flipping the switch and ushering you down the hall. "Netflix and chill?"

"It's my turn to pick." You said, holding his hand tight.

"Bleh. Fine. I'll be up in a bit." He said, kissing your cheek and dropping your hand.

You slipped into a bathrobe, laying on your bed, waiting on Ramsay. But after 45 minutes you started to worry. With a gut feeling, you walked to the cellar where you had been deposited yesterday with Roose and Walda.

You closed the door quietly, leaning against the door and taking in the scene.

Ramsay sat on the floor, picking at his nails with a knife, as he rested his elbows on his knees, cigarette hanging from his lips. He had shed his shirt and you noted his arms must be covered in his own blood as Roose was blood free, chained to his chair, looking almost bored.

"Why, father?" Ramsay murmured through his cigarette. 

"Why what, Ramsay?" Roose asked with a sigh, glancing over at you.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do?" Ramsay said, rising slowly from the floor.

"I don't hate you, son." Roose said, again adopting his fatherly tone.

Ramsay brandished the knife at his father, "stop lying to me! You hate me and I don't understand. I was  _five_! I looked up to you. Even after you hurt me for no fucking reason. What did I do to deserve that?" 

"Nothing. You did nothing to warrant the things I did to you, Ramsay." Roose said, sounding apologetic but wearing an indifferent look.

Ramsay ran a bloody hand over his face, through his hair, and made a distressed noise.

"Remember the first time you hit me? How I screamed like a fucking beat dog? Remember how I cried and begged for you to stop?" Ramsay said with a bitter laugh and a very strangled voice.

You watched Ramsay, chewing your lip. It was almost like you could feel his pain and anger.

"Ramsay, I was drunk." Roose said. Again with the bullshit apologetic tone. 

It made you angry. It made you want to take the knife from Ramsay and stab Roose in the neck.

"I hurt my wife once when I was drunk. And all I could see in that moment was the way you looked at me and how you beat me with that damn switch until I bled. How Dom just stood there watching. I couldn't fucking look at her for two days after that. It fucked me up. But I couldn't stop. Not until I had got off. Why? Why did that hurt me?" Ramsay said, back turned completely from you.

"I don't know, son. But, for what it's worth, I am sorry." Roose said, looking at Ramsay in distaste and pity.

"Sorry." Ramsay laughed, staring down at the floor. "What a stupid fucking word. I'm not. I'm not sorry for what I've been through. Because it scares you. You turned me into a fucking monster. And it was fine until you couldn't control me any longer. Molded me into this murder machine you could use to threaten others. Why did you make me kill my mother?"

Roose fixed Ramsay with a long look, ignoring your murderous glare.

"I loved your mother, son. Miller, he was my right hand for many years. He knew how in love I was with Emma. But he stole her away from me after I married Bethany. They were happy. It drove me crazy for years, into madness. So I killed him and took Emma as my mistress. She hated me for what I did. But there was no way for her to get out. And then she had you. You looked just like her. Love is a sour thing, Ramsay. It will kill you. Look at your wife," Roose shot you a venomous look, "she's already kept secrets from you. What else is she doing?" 

You stood there dumbfounded. You weren't even sure what to think. Blindly, you opened the door and left as quickly as you could, running until you were leaning against the heavy door of your dark bedroom.


	51. Heavydirtysoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/lzXRdS9cynQ

You jumped, dropping the remote when Ramsay walked in.

You looked over at him, taking in the gashes he had applied to his chest during his time with his father. He looked disheveled and upset. On the verge of a meltdown.

You sat up quickly, "baby, what did you do?"

"Come here." He said harshly.

You slid from the bed, afraid. 

When your were close enough he grabbed your face in both hands, the strength of his hands hurting you as your teeth cut into your cheeks. His eyes looked wet, hurt, angry, lost, and chaotic.

He moved one hand to your throat, fist tightening until you couldn't move air in at all.

"Don't you  _ever_ fuck up. Do you understand me?" He growled, giving you a shake.

You nodded, eyes wide, gasping for air. Your vision started to swim and your brain started to feel numb and fuzzy as instinct took over and you clawed at his hand.

"Baby. Please. I can't breath." You managed to get out, getting lightheaded and slightly drowsy. 

"What secrets are you keeping?" He demanded, letting you go.

You sunk to your knees, rubbing your neck and gasping. Tears spilling onto your cheeks.

"Just what you said about your father and... Liz's mom can speak English she just likes to give Ben shit." You choked, closing your eyes, trembling in fear.

He laughed and pulled you up from the floor, wrapping his arms around you. The side of your face sticking to the clotting cuts on his chest.

"Your secret is safe with me. I like watching people struggle." He whispered, hugging you tight.

"Thank you, baby." You whispered back, swallowing the sob and fear. 

He released you, and you slowly pulled your face away from him.

"Why?" You asked, tracing a finger lightly over the least messy cut.

"I enjoy it." He replied, walking into the bathroom.

You followed him to the bathroom, staying just out of his reach.

"Clean this." He said, motioning to his chest.

You turned and grabbed a rag, but he caught your hand.

"Hu-uh." He whispered, pressing his finger to your lips.

You simply stared for a moment before you understood. You swallowed, stepping into him, grabbing his hips, and pressing your lips to the deepest cut. 

He drew a deep breath with a hiss as you pressed your tongue to the cut. He grabbed you under the ass and sat you on the counter as you ran your tongue along the hot, damaged skin.

"Not wet enough." He whispered, tangling one hand in your hair and grabbing your thigh with the other.

"Sorry." You muttered, coating your tongue with thick saliva that now had a metallic taste.

You pressed your wet tongue to his skin again and he made a deep noise in the back if his throat as he pushed his hips into you.

"Harder." He growled, pushing his hips further against you and the counter.

You pressed your tongue firmer, until you could feel the tip of your tongue inside the cut, you brought your hand up and pressed your finger into another cut. 

He went weak in the knees, grabbing harder onto you as he tipped his head back and moaned.

You inhaled deeply. As twisted as it was, it was like a guilty pleasure. It went against normality. It was dirty and disgusting. And yet... something that only you and he would share. Besides, it wasn't repulsive if he enjoyed it, right?

You shifted on the counter, nipping the skin as you dug your nails into his hips and pulled him into you until you felt his hard dick restrained in his pants against you.

He swallowed hard, panting as he dropped his head to bite at your neck. Kissing gently where he had grabbed you.

You pulled away from him, tipping your head back as you pushed your fingers against his chest. He panted, licking the blood from your cheek.

"Fuck me, baby girl." He purred, taking your bottom lip between his teeth.

You slid your hand to fumble with his belt, finally pushing his pants down.

He swept your robe away and buried himself inside of you with a deep growl.

"Daddy, harder." You panted, clutching his chest.

He drove harder into you, pushing his chest further into your grip.

You let a moan escape you and released his hip to tangle in his hair, pulling until he gave a hiss.

He put his whole weight into you, biting roughly at your neck and worrying an aggressive hickey, as you both finally found a rhythm.

"Hurt me." He panted hoarsely in your ear.

His hot breath making you shiver as the wetness between your legs increased and the coils of pleasure wound tighter.

You pressed a nail into a cut and he cried out in pain. But instead of stopping you kept pressing.

"Harder, bitch." He growled, pulling your hair.

"You're a fucking freak." You panted, pressing as hard as your dared.

"Shut up." He gasped, hand grabbing your breast, and squeezing.

You drew a sharp breath, choking on a moan as he toyed with your breast, pushing into you with his unforgiving thrusts, that hit your sweet spot in only the way he could.

"Baby." You whimpered, drawing quick, shallow breaths.

"Shh." He panted through his own, rigid, shallow breathing.

You pushed your hips into his one last time before your body shattered in warmth and pleasure, grabbing his throat and pushing your fingers into his chest as your body seized up and relaxed.

He thrust harder, losing his force as he rested his forehead against your shoulder, meeting his high with a shaky laugh.

He stood there, motionless until he gained regular breathing.

You ran your fingers through his hair, kissing the side of his head, thinking about what you had just engaged in. It confused you, that you didn't feel weird about it at all. 

Finally, he sighed and pulled away from you. He gave you a kiss, stepping out if his shoes and kicking out of his pants completely as you slid off the counter, groaning slightly as spent cum slowly ran down the side of your leg. Ah, the worst part about sex.

Ramsay smirked, handing you the rag you had reached for earlier, before turning on the shower and stepping inside.

"So... what did you do today?" You asked, washing your hands and wetting a clean rag to wash the dried, flaking blood off the side of your face.

Ramsay gave an irritable sigh, "Stupid shit. Press asked me a bunch redundant fucking questions. I wanted to strangle them all. Annoying shits. Then I had to meet with the fire marshal about the cause of the warehouse fire and who I thought might have set the blaze and why. Then I had to meet with the insurance company about liability bullshit. And I get to do it all over again tomorrow." 

"Well, tomorrow is Friday. You get two days of doing nothing but fucking me." You said, sliding the shower door back to watch him rinse the soap from his hair.

"We will see." He hummed with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes, closed the shower door, and flushed the toilet on your way out.

You smirked at the cursing that followed you all the way out of the bathroom.

"Sorry baby! I forgot!" You called, innocently.

You fell into bed with a sigh, sliding out of your robe, and curling up under the blankets with a yawn.

×××

"Boys gone?" You asked, rubbing your eye and sitting on the couch.

"Mhm. All the way down to the littlest one." Liz said, yawning and pulling her blanket up tighter around her. 

"How are you this morning?" You asked, yawning as well.

"Good. Cold though." Liz said, indicating her blanket.

"I can have the heat turned up if you'd like. It's no big deal. Ramsay just can't sleep when it's too warm." You said, sitting up straight.

"No, no. I'm fine." Liz assured you with a smile.

"Any idea when any of the Boys will be back?" You asked, rubbing your eye again and leaning back into the couch.

"Nope. Ben just said he was taking Kade to school and he would see me this evening." Liz shrugged, sitting up and grabbing up a cup of coffee from the coffee table.

"Well, I'm going to have breakfast, want to join me?" 

"Sure. I have meds to take anyways, but I can't do it on an empty stomach." Liz said, setting the cup down and throwing her blanket off.

 Liz eyed you closely as she sat beside you at the table.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." You said, furrowing your brows.

She gave a small nod to your neck.

You brought your hand up to your neck and gave a small shrug, "Rams was a bit rough last night."

"He should watch it with you being pregnant." Carmen chided, taking a seat beside Liz and setting down bottles of pills that Liz had to take.

"Mama! Watch your mouth!" Liz hissed, casting around wildly.

Carmen snorted, "Do you think I'm scared of that boy? He only thinks he is ruthless. But he looks like sweet puppy compared to the cartel in my home. I have raised five boys and I have lived a decent life, I am not afraid of the likes of him."

 

You slipped into the room to find Roose sitting there, reading the newspaper. He wore a single ankle shackle. His metal chair had been replaced with a rather luxurious arm chair. Behind his chair was a handsome side table where and electric kettle and tea items sat.

He glanced up from the paper, closed it, folded it neatly, and placed it in his lap.

"The lovely daughter. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, running his cold, pale eyes over you.

"Stop the games." You growled.

"Ramsay loves games, don't you know that?" Roose said, standing from his chair and pouring himself a cup of tea from the table behind him.

"You are hurting him. Tearing him apart. Stop it." You demanded, stomping your foot like an angry toddler who was just denied cookies for dinner.

"Ramsay does not feel. His feelings are his greatest game." Roose said, his back to you.

"I will fucking kill you. Stop the lies and bullshit with Ramsay! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" You cried, heatedly.

Roose gave a small tut, "does the little fox really believe she can protect the wounded beast?"

"I will. I will make him see what a fucking snake you are! He will be better for it. I know how to kill snakes. All I need is a fucking shovel." You shouted, losing your temper completely.

"Good luck." Roose said dismissively. 

You stormed over to Roose, grabbed his cup, and smashed it on the ground.

"Fuck you. Hope you don't get thirsty." You hissed, crossing back to the door.

"I'll just tell Ramsay you came in here and broke my cup, and he will gladly replace it for me after he flays you alive." Roose shrugged.

"And I will deny it." You responded, but fear setting in at what Ramsay would do if he found out you had been in here.

"Do you really think he will believe you over me?" Roose asked, giving a small smirk.

"Yes." You said defiantly, clutching the doorknob.

"Without Damon you do not stand a chance. The beast is free with no one to put him in check." Roose said in his quiet, silky voice. 

You dropped your hand and turned to face him, pieces snapping in place. "You killed Damon on purpose. Ramsay was never the target..." You said slowly.

Roose sat back in his chair, propped his elbows up on the arms, and placed his finger tips together.

"Correct. I needed to get rid of Damon." 

"Why? Why do you enjoy hurting Ramsay?" You said, leaning against the door and crossing your arms.

"Damon was just as much in the way as you are. When you showed up all my plans were ruined. However, you have given my son an heir." Roose replied.

You glared at him, wishing he would just burst into flame.

"You see, Ramsay is the perfect soldier. Now with Damon gone, no one stands in the way of the path of destruction he is on. Not even you. Even still, you've managed to gum up the works. Ramsay is obsessed with you. Obsessed with the idea that he loves you. So I formed a plan. If I could make you believe I wanted Ramsay dead, and threaten you with his life you would find a way to hurt yourself. And you fell right into it. As I knew you would. You are soft. Weak. A simple, do good, country folk. By keeping the secret, you damaged your safety. So, I took Damon away to pull the stopper out. Ramsay will snap any minute and I will get what I want. I control him. He is my puppet."

You shook your head, "no. No, you are wrong." 

Roose gave a small, amused snort, "(y/n), Ramsay will never belong to you. I set up Domeric. I needed him gone. He was never going to bring House Bolton to greatness. So, I formulated a plan to have Ramsay kill his brother. It was easy, really. No challenge at all. I drove the wedge between them as boys. And I will do the same with you and him."

"What is wrong with you!?" You cried, numbing chills tingling your body.

"Run along dear, before the beast finds you here." Roose said, waving a dismissive hand at you.

You wandered blindly through the house until you didn't know where you were, lost in thought.

"Man, this house is too fucking big." You grumbled entering an dimly lit room with pieces of furniture covered in sheets and plastic.

You fell into the first chair and pulled your phone.

_"Speak to me."_

"Whit, I have a question." You said, rising from the chair and examining pieces of furniture. 

_"And I may have an answer. Shoot."_

You pulled back the cloth on an ugly upholstered armchair, "say I wanted to hypothetically send someone into cardiac arrest..."

 _"Kill them you mean."_ Whit cut across you.

"Yes. But I don't want it to show up in testing. What do I need to get my hands on?"

 " _Well, there are plenty of items you could use. But if you want my opinion... That tranquilizer your daddy used to use on Mac when he had to get hoof work done. It almost immediately dissolves in the human blood stream."_

You tutted, examining a nail, "Bring me some next time you're out. I can't exactly just walk into a co-op and buy it. And I don't have any livestock for a vet to write a script."

_"Righty. And, while I have you, I saw Ramsay on the news last night. What's going on?"_

"Well," You said slowly, "The warehouse caught fire, which I'm sure will hurt our income until Rams can get that sorted out. I don't know much about it. But he's now the owner of the family company."

_"Can I ask who the death wish is for?"_

"No. I'm sorry. But you're help and silence is greatly appreciated." You said apologetically.

" _No worries. (Y/n)... be safe. Please."_

"Always." You said, hanging up. 

You glanced around the room again and frowned, wondering how to get back to your room, at least.

"This will be fun." You chuckled, rubbing your belly and stepping back out into the hall. More doors and hallways and you felt as if you were even more lost than before. It was starting to stress you. You were about ready to call someone to come find you when you walked through a handsome oak door. 

You entered the study to find Ramsay staring into his empty glass. He looked up when you entered. He raised his brows at you in question.

"Sorry. Honestly didn't mean to end up in here. I keep getting lost. This place is so big and I keep going in circles. Like, why are there so many doors?" You giggled, looking around the study.

Ramsay huffed, rubbed his eyes, and rose from his seat. "And where were you headed?" 

"The kitchen, duh. All this jungle exploration has left me starving." You said with mock exhaustion.

Ramsay crossed the room, taking your hand in his, "I'll show you a shortcut."

"Don't fuck me up anymore! I need to learn the layout before I start on shortcuts." You laughed as he led you from the room.

"Alright then, come on." He chuckled, tugging you along. 

You glanced into a room and stopped. "Hey, I know where I'm at." You said, nodding at the room.

"This is where I got all the decorations from at Christmas. Which means that..." You pulled your hand away from Ramsay and took a left, finally coming to the large foyer. "Ah! Finally." 

"Can Dorothy find her way back home from here?" Ramsay asked with a smirk. 

"Yep. I am no longer lost." You beamed, heat in your cheeks rising in embarrassment from getting lost at all.

"I'll meet you in the den in awhile. I have paper work to finish up." Ramsay said, disappearing back down the hall. 

"Baby, wait!" You called, hurrying after him.

You caught his hand and turned him to you.

"Yes?" He asked, raising a brow.

"You're overworked. It's Friday night. Let's go do something." You said with a hopeful smile.

"Like?" He asked, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"I dunno. Let's take Matt to get hammered and shake his ass with strippers. Or maybe we could find someone to torture. You haven't done that in like a week or longer. You need a destressor." You said as if it were no big deal to just find someone to torture. 

"I'm busy." He sighed.

"The queen commands it! Your work will still be there tomorrow morning along with the hangover you're going to have. Come on baby. I promise to pick someone fun. I always do." You begged with a pout.

"Alright, then. If you can manage to round up the gang and meet me in the den in twenty minutes we will do it your way. May the force be with you. Or should I say, follow the yellow brick road?" He chuckled, giving you a wink, and pushing you down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. sorry. was needed.


	52. Wind of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for bullshit chapters. ;)
> 
> https://youtu.be/ohOtDA3dTAA

_[You: meet me in the den in 10.]_

You stood there wondering if you had time to make it to your bedroom to change before having to be in the living area.

_[Matt: already here.]_

You'd better not risk it. Ramsay was already stressed and on the verge of a snap.

_[Ben: 10-4]_

_[Alyn: give me like 5 min.]_

_[You: better hurry or I will break your knee caps, Alyn!]_

You examined the ugly curtains as you walked down the hall. Those would definitely have to go. What century were they even from? Gross.

You entered the den to find Matt and Alyn, arguing over baseball teams.

"What's up?" Alyn asked as you took your seat beside him.

"I want to get Rams out for the night. He's turning into a cranky old businessman." You said with a heavy sigh.

"I can't go. Race night. Have a spot to defend." Alyn said with an apologetic shrug.

You frowned and shot a look at Matt, who quailed under your glare.

"I'm free." He said quickly as Ben walked in, looking rather angry.

"Stop yelling at me, woman!" He yelled as Carmen could be heard shouting from down the hall.

"Not even going to ask you, because you're coming. You could use a drink or five." You said as Ben threw himself in a chair with an irritable growl.

"Where we goin'?" Matt asked.

"Dunno. I'm always just along for the ride, you boys can choose." 

"Well, what are you wanting to do?" Ben asked, eyeing you closely.

"Find someone for my husband to take his frustration out on." You said.

Ben gave an understanding nod, "right. Got a couple places we could go. Are you feeling expensive rich or just rich?"

You snorted, "does it matter?"

"Nah, rich people are shitbags." Ben chuckled, motioning to your group.

"Hey, don't include me in that. I'm not rich." Matt chuckled.

"Nah, you just now have temporary residence in a manor where people wait on you hand and foot, make more money a week than most do in a month, own a brand new Corvette with thousands of dollars of custom work done on top of the list price, and head a street gang with a bloody reputation." Ben laughed, "oh, and at the age of eighteen. You are such a little Ramsay." 

Matt flushed, shrugging in defeat, giving a shy grin.

Ramsay walked in, looking your group over. So small now with Damon gone. And even Yellow Dick. You wondered if Ramsay would fill in Yellow Dick's spot?

"Well?" He asked, looking over at you.

"I have two of three." You said, hopefully.

"Who's being a party foul?" Ramsay asked, frowning.

Alyn raised his hand, "Racing tonight."

Ramsay tutted and sucked his front teeth, "ever find out what happened to the Stark girl?"

Ben shook his head, "nothing. She's a ghost apparently. Like the rest of her family."

"Hm." Ramsay hummed, "Well I guess it doesn't matter. Where are we going?" 

"There's a new club that just opened up on the north strip, not our kind of place. But it's  No Man's Land. I'm sure we could drop some elbows on Lions and Stags. Got some men itching to make some money." Ben said giving Ramsay a sly grin.

"Then let's go drop some elbows. We leave in three." Ramsay smirked, glancing down at his watch.

"I don't have to wear a tie do I? I'm really not cut out for that." Matt hummed, pulling his hat down over his eyes, crossing his arms, and pushing himself back into the couch as far as he could.

"I won't make you wear a tie, but you're not going to look like a slob, representing me." Ramsay said, kicking Matt's dirty shoes.

"Yessir." Matt yawned, pulling a blanket over him.

You rose from your seat, stomach rumbling.

"Well, I'm going to go raid the fridge." You said leaving the Boys.

You stood there staring at the shelves of the refrigerator with a small frown.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kaden asked, from his spot at the bar, drinking from his straw.

"Well it would seem that your Cousin Damon is hungry, but nothing seems appetizing to him." You sighed, closing the door.

"What kind of things does he like? Maybe you could add them all together." Kaden said, eyeing your belly.

You laughed, "I don't think it would taste very good honestly. What do you have goin' on there?"

Kaden held up a dinosaur chicken nugget, "Abuela made me dinner before she went to help mama. You can have some if you like."

"Dinos it is, then." You laughed. He beamed.

You made a plate and sat beside Kaden, who kicked his feet against his stool.

"What kind of vegetables do you like?" You asked.

"Peas are my favorite. And green beans. And corn." Kaden said brightly, looking down at his plate.

"Hm. Me too. Uncle Ramsay hates peas." You said, pushing your peas around on the plate.

"Well he just don't know what he's missin'." Kaden said, chewing on his straw.

You laughed. He sounded just like his father. Children. Perfect miniature versions of their parents. For the sake of your sanity, hopefully your son was more like you, not that you were any better than your husband... But maybe not quite so wild.

"So... do you eat the head or the tail first?" You asked, examining the t-rex closely. 

"Depends." Kaden shrugged, tearing into his nugget.

"On?" You asked, watching the boy with a grin.

"Oh, don't be stupid. It depends on the time of day and rotational tilt of the earth in the fourth year in the trans-something-or-another orbital... shit." Ramsay said with an air of superiority, yet finishing rather lamely. 

You snorted and rolled your eyes, pulling your hand away from him.

"Get your own, good sir." You shrieked, waving your husband away.

"I'm afraid mine have all gone extinct." Ramsay sighed in mock sadness, glancing down at his watch, "they all moved from Jurassic Park to Jurassic World."

You laughed. Kaden crinkled his brows in confusion.

"Kid! Why did you let her force those nasty little things on you?" Ramsay said in distaste, looking down at the peas.

"We  _like_ peas." You said, sticking your tongue out.

"Yeah. We like the good stuff." Kaden pipped up, finally setting his fork down long enough to speak.

"Knock some sense into you, boy." Ramsay tutted, taking a seat beside you.

You looked at your husband fondly. He was quite a character. How could someone so full if anger and rage, and yet act like he had no emotions, be so charming and funny? How did he do it?

"Ah! There you are, tiny ese. I've been looking everywhere for you." Ben sighed, walking in.

"Sorry, he was my dinner date." You said, offering a smile, holding up your nugget and biting its head off.

"Nah, it's cool. Just didn't want my ass chewed by the devil woman." Ben said, glancing around hopefully for food, swiping a handful of nuggets from the tray. "You know, these are the  _best_ drunk food. Kid you not."

"Children." Ramsay tutted, rolling his eyes.

"Says the man with thirty boxes of Scooby-Doo gummy snacks." You said with a sly grin.

He shrugged, pushing his stool away from the bar and standing. 

You finished the last of your food, "sweetheart, I enjoyed our dinner. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Maybe you can help me make pizza. I make really good pizza dough."

"The best." Alyn added, walking in, "right I'm out of here. Need to change tires. I'll be back sometime tonight. Don't plan on racing all night, but got some other shit to do." 

"Like what?" Matt asked, walking in behind Alyn, swiping a soda off the counter.

"Your mom." Alyn chuckled, side stepping Matt's fist and shaking Ramsay's hand.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed, I guess, while you three pregame." You said, sliding from your stool.

Ramsay slapped your ass as you walked past. You threw him a dirty look, heat rising in your face as Kaden giggled.

Halfway up the stairs you ran into Carmen.

"Have you seen my little one?" She asked.

"Him and I just finished dinner. He was still in the kitchen with Ben when I left." You smiled, pushing up the stairs. 

You glanced out a window at a cloudy, twilit sky as you walked past.

"Whew. I'm getting too pregnant for this." You muttered, crossing your room to your closet. You glanced the dresses over with a small frown as the door clicked behind you. Grey fuzz and a tiny meow wound around your leg as you turned to see Ramsay standing there.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry you were lost somewhere." You said with a small smile, glancing down at Herman. You looked up at your husband, "what am I dressing for? Is it cold?"

"A bit of a chill in the air. Just be grungy. We are rich enough to afford that look without being looked down on." Ramsay shrugged, pulling his tie from over his head and tossing it on the bed.

You crossed over to him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and kissing each bit of skin you exposed.

He drew a deep breath, resting his hands on your hips as you kissed across his chest. The cuts from the night before still hot and angry, yet scabbed over nicely... or as nicely as scabs and cuts went.

"How was work?" You asked, resting you cheek to his left breast and listening to his heartbeat.

"Fucking bullshit. Losing roughly twelve point five in sales, as everything burnt to the ground. Someone, and if I ever find out who, they are more than dead, set up some dodgy fucking insurance scam. So all building and replacing will come out of pocket. So that's easily another three to four months of lost income." He said bitterly.

"Yes, maybe... But, the bar opens next Saturday. And you've projected a decent amount of legit income from that." You said with an encouraging smile as you pulled away from him to find a pair of jeans and band tee.

"When is the last time you talked to Olyvar?" He asked, stepping into the closet with you, nudging the cat out of the way.

"Hmm... been a couple days. Why?" You said, grabbing a pair of jeans from a hanger.

"Just curious. You seem rather distant from him in the last few months." He shrugged, examining two pairs of jeans.

"We've all had a lot going on. He understands. But after the bar opens, we will be able to see one another a lot more." You said, sliding your pants down, and pulling your shirt off to change.

"Is it weird that I find you extremely fucking hot while you're pregnant?" He asked, running his eyes over you with a wolfish grin.

"I'm going to say no, for the sake of my self-esteem." You grinned, struggling to button your pants and finally giving up with a frustrated sigh.

Ramsay pulled you into him, nipping at your ear, "leave them like that. I will make it worth it."

"Is that so?" You purred, pushing a finger into his bare chest.

"Have I ever failed you yet, little momma?"

You gave an embarrassed grin, pulling a shirt from its hanger and sliding it over your head.

"How long do I have?" You asked, walking into the bathroom and crossing the cold marble floor to a vanity in the corner.

"Long as you want." Ramsay shrugged, leaning in the doorway and watching you as you plugged a curling iron in.

"Well, give me about thirty minutes and I will be ready." You said, looking at him through the mirror.

"Aye, aye." Ramsay hummed, pushing off the door frame and leaving.

×××

Ramsay helped you from the car, dropping the keys in the valet's hand and grabbed the teenager by the front of his shirt, "fuck her up at all and I will kill you. Literally." He growled, shoving the kid away from him.

"Y-yes sir." The kid nodded, eyes wide in fear, clutching the keys to his chest.

You grabbed Ramsay's hand and pulled him along, "stop being so grouchy."

Ramsay clucked, "I'm not grouchy, woman."

"Mhm, and I'm not almost six months pregnant." You replied, leading him to where Ben and Matt were leaning against a wall.

"Haven't seen that shirt in a minute." Ben said, glancing your shirt over.

You had chosen one of Ramsay's old band tees, as none of your shirts were long enough to hide the fact that your pants were unbuttoned and only halfway zipped.

"Yeah, guess I had left it in my closet when I left home. Shit ton of other things I forgot I had." Ramsay said, looking at the shirt with an almost uncharacteristically sad smile, that made you feel as though you should have chosen something else.

"Scorpions, man. Best concert ever. I miss Dame whistling 'Wind of Change'. He always did it at the worst times." Ben grinned with the same sad look.

You gave Matt a quick glance who gave you the same look. Two outsiders intruding on heartbreak. 

Ramsay laced his fingers in yours and led you through the doors.

It was loud, dim, and you could feel the music drumming in your chest as people walked around wearing glow sticks and very revealing clothing.

You pulled Ramsay along with you to an empty table near the most vacant side of the club. 

You made to sit but Ramsay pulled you into his lap as Matt and Ben waded through the crowd towards the bar. 

You watched people dance, laugh, and shout at one another in loud, drunken voices as Ramsay rested his chin on your shoulder, occasionally biting at your neck.

Ben returned with a tray of shots, and a few moments later Matt returned with Tyene on his arm, who was closely followed by Obella.

You smiled brightly at them both and gave them brief one armed hugs.

Ben passed out the shots and Matt sat a glass of water in front of you as you shed your jacket, placing it in the empty chair beside you were a shot for Damon had been set.

"So glad you came. We have some news." Tyene said, sitting beside you and Ramsay.

"Well, spill the beans." You prompted, leaning forward to rest your elbows on the table as Ramsay ran his hand up the back of your shirt, tugging at your bra strap.

"Tyrion Lannister has been spotted, in the presence of some blonde. No one seems to know exactly who she is. Working on that. Cersei is going off the deep end. Really twisting the Tyrell's into doing all her dirty work. Heard she's about to put in for running for mayor", -Ramsay snorted into his glass- "Right? Anyways, Feds are crawling all over. Upturning every rock. Asking all kinds of questions to all kinds of people. Offering safety and amnesty for cooperation and shit. It's getting weird." Tyene finished by taking a long drink from Matt's glass.

"Maybe I should have Alyn drop the spot and not race tonight..." Ramsay said thoughtfully, glancing at his watch again.

You squirmed in discomfort as baby movements caught you unawares in the ribs.

"But you girls are safe? No problems from anyone?" You asked, glancing the club over and taking a sip of water.

"Not yet. Just a matter of time. With Papa's record, we will be targeted." Obella cut in.

You looked at the two girls and frowned, "keep your ears and eyes open, but don't engage in anything. Please. For your safety. The Boys and Kings can take care of the muscle. Report anything suspicious to me immediately. I will come by the shop tomorrow. I'm taking my soon to be sister in law dress shopping and all that jazz. Mostly I'm just ready to cake taste, but... whatevs." 

"You didn't tell me that." Ramsay frowned, giving you a hard look and digging a nail into your back.

"Sorry baby. I guess I forgot. Kind of been a long few days." You said, offering an apologetic smile.

He merely clucked in annoyance, watching people walk by.

You leaned back into Ramsay who seemed to have melted into his chair as he continued to drink and light cigarette after cigarette.

"You okay?" You asked, kissing at his ear.

"Fine." He sighed, wrapping his arms around you, resting his hands on your belly. 

"Liar." You hissed, grinding your ass into his pants.

He pushed his hips into you and let a smirk form.

"You are evil." He chuckled, sitting up straight and pulling you further back into him.

"I learned from the best." You winked, nipping the corner of his mouth.

"Have you found someone yet? I'm getting bored. This place blows." 

"Bored? Well we can't have that now, can we?" You said, standing up and glancing around. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, resting his elbows on the table and watching you through narrowed eyes.

"Making it a bit more fun." You grinned walking away into the crowd.

You glanced back to see Ramsay sitting there in momentary confusion before he rose from his seat, as someone bumped you in the arm.

You turned to see who it was. A very drunk man, who grabbed your arm painfully with a grin.

You looked at him in disgust and pulled away from him. You glanced him over quickly, taking his image in so you could find him later before pushing on further into the alcohol perfumed crowd. 

You glanced around to find yourself alone in a group of strangers, all having a good time. It was hot and you quickly grew tired of people bumping into you, afraid someone may accidentally hurt your pregnant belly. You pushed through the crowd until the breathing air became a bit cooler, and moving space was more ample. You turned to give a sweeping glance over the crowd again, grinning in triumph that you had given your husband the slip. 

You turned back around and stifled a small gasp as Ramsay pressed his lips harshly to yours.

"Nice try. But I believe you are now 'it'." He chuckled, pulling you in closer, and sliding his tongue in your mouth.

You closed your eyes, relaxing into him, running your tongue over his, tasting the alcohol and cigarette smoke.

He pulled away from you when you were both breathless.

"I found the man I want to kill." You panted, pulling him back in for another kiss.

"Show me." He murmured against your lips with a dark grin.

"I don't know where he went. But he's wearing a dark button up with a purple tie. Dark hair, grey eyes. Wearing a stupid smirk like he owns the goddamn place." You said, glancing around again.

"Dark shirt, purple tie. Got it." He hummed, tugging you back along to your table.

It was as if the heavens knew how to deliver, as the man sat at your table, having a seemingly good time with your girls, Ben, and Matt.

Ramsay caught your eye and you gave a tiny nod and shrug.

"And who is our friend here?" Ramsay asked in polite interest, eyes glittering in the thrill of the hunt.

"Names Cley. Cley Cerwyn." The man said, glancing you over again.

"Hm. That last name sounds familiar?" Ramsay said, pretending to take an interest and sitting at the table, pulling you possessively into his lap.

"Yeah, maybe. Family full of cops. My father worked a lot with Ned Stark and his son." Cley said with a nod.

Ramsay snapped his fingers and gave a mock gasp of shock, "that's right. I know your father. Or knew your father, rather. I stomped his fucking head in a couple months back. Real pain in the ass he was." 

You watched the man stare dumbfounded at Ramsay, who motioned to Matt and Ben before the man could register what was going on.

"Let's go have a bit of fun." Ramsay smirked, sliding you from his lap as Ben seemed to do no more than pat the guy on the shoulder as he slumped forward, unconscious. Looking simply as a passed out drunk.

"Oh, I love when you do that." Ramsay chuckled, looking down at the man.

Ben gave a grin and a wink as you waved to Obella and Tyene.

×××

"Well, this is new." You said, glancing around the abandoned building.

"Just found it. Haven't used it yet. Just a run down apartment complex. Set to be demolished soon." Ramsay said, opening a door for you.

You entered the flat, glancing around the empty place bathed in the orange glare from the street light outside. It had the smell of a house that had been left to sit and rot. You glimpsed a mouse running across the floor to get away from you.

Ramsay grabbed your hand and tugged you into a small kitchen. The cabinets open, appliances gone, but the outline of them etched on the walls. Ramsay turned on the sink tap, grinning as the water came out. He had no doubt had the water turned on, ready to use this place at least once before it was gone. You assumed it to be like a tiny little hidden gem for him and his sick games. There sat a bucket, which Ramsay had grabbed up to start filling with water, and a simple wooden chair. On the floor beside the chair sat a box of surgical gloves, a flashlight, and a rusty looking knife.

You looked out the kitchen window, watching a stray dog forage through rotten garbage at an over flowing dumpster. You had never been to this side of town other than when Ramsay made you sit and wait in the Nova as he took care of some financial business.

"How, um... populated is this area?" You asked, looking back at Ramsay, who sat the bucket of water down.

He shrugged and lit a cigarette, "pretty dense. But if you're afraid of anyone hearing anything or seeing anything it's all for not. People around here don't trust cops and have a serious bystander effect disease. Nobody wants the cops over here. Too much illegal shit going on."

You simply nodded as Ben and Matt came in, dragging Cley along, depositing him in the chair, tying his hands behind him, and securing his legs to the legs of the chair.

"Thank you, Boys. You are both free to go." Ramsay said, running his eyes over the still unconscious man.

"You sure?" Ben asked, looking from man to Ramsay. 

Ramsay nodded, "just be sure to leave the front door unlocked for me."

Ben chuckled, grabbed Matt by the elbow and they both disappeared into the dark.

You sat up on the counter as Ramsay flipped the flashlight on. He said nothing until a minute or two after you heard the front door close.

"What's up? I know you didn't want to do this for shits and giggles. You look ready to pass out any second with your pregnant ass." Ramsay said, lighting a cigarette and leaning against the counter you sat on.

You sighed, "you told me never to fuck up. So I won't. I never meant to. I just... I love you Ramsay. So I thought we could have a heart to heart while making hearts stop."

"You are just a bleeding romantic, aren't ya?" He laughed, exhaling smoke through his nose.

You gave a laugh, "Well, maybe a bit. But really baby, we need to talk."

"Fire away." He murmured, pulling gloves on and glancing over at the unconscious man.

"I spoke to your father today." You said meekly.

"Why?" He asked, picking up a bucket of water.

"Because I hate him and I'm tired of him hurting you." You said, sliding from the counter, pulling your own gloves, and picking up the knife.

"He doesn't hurt me, baby doll." Ramsay replied, dumping the bucket of water on the man, who awoke with a scream. 

Cley's eyes were wide in fear as he struggled against his restraints, trying to make words but failing miserably.

"Yes he does, baby. Last night... When you were in there. I walked in. I was worried about you. I heard the things you said. The things he said. You were hurting and upset." You said gently, stuffing the man's mouth with a cloth you pulled from Ramsay's back pocket.

Ramsay turned to you and gave you a long, sweeping look through glittering eyes, taking the knife from you.

"Why are you telling me this?" He demanded, rosy patches appearing on his cheeks.

You gave a soft smile and stepped into him. You grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pressed your lips to his.

He did not kiss you back immediately, but you pressed your lips harder to his, sliding your tongue in his mouth. He opened his mouth under yours and cupped your face.

You pulled away from him when you were winded, looking up at him with the same soft smile, "I'm telling you because I love you. I'm tired, baby. I am physically and mentally exhausted. I'm no good at all this sneaky, secret keeping bullshit. I'm good at things like... cooking, and riding horses, and shooting skeet. I'm not stupid, but I am a bit slow. You're always going. And I don't understand how. Damon told me you had to or you get lost in your head. What does that mean?"

"Damon told you that, huh?" He said, raising a brow and turning to the man you two were supposed to be torturing.

"The day he brought those pictures. I think he knew something was wrong. Told me not to fuck up. Told me I'm the foundation and not to crack." You said, taking the knife from your husband, and pressing the blade to the man's chest to cut away his shirt.

"He just meant that I'm suicidal. Which is apparent. But sometimes it's hard for me to tell if I want to engage in self harm to feel the rush or to end the rush. I don't want to die, but I couldn't give a shit if I did." Ramsay shrugged, grabbing the knife back.

"Baby, what did your father do to you?" You asked, watching him lean over the man to slide the knife just under the skin.

Cley screamed out in pain, making violent movements and further damaging his skin as the knife hacked and sawed at him in his struggle. The blood came down thick and bright red, like a continuous stream from the sink tap.

"Why does it matter?" He asked, making a quick, complicated movement and peeling flesh from the man.

You looked away as an unpleasant queasiness set in.

"Please tell me. I want to understand. I want to help you heal, the healthy way."

"Torture I guess is about all that needs to be said." Ramsay said, slowly sawing at the skin where it was still attached to the body, and watching the piece of flesh fall to the ground.

"Like?" You coaxed, stepping behind him and wrapping your arms around him, closing your eyes tight, ignoring the screams of agony and torture.

"He beat me, raped me, burned me, shocked me, half drown me... You know, stupid shit." Ramsay shrugged.

You listened to the rumble of his chest with a deep frown.

"Why is he still alive?" You asked, a fresh wave of anger forming as you pulled away from Ramsay and took the knife from him, stabbing the man in the leg as he continued to beg and scream into the gag.

"Because, now I get to force my company on him, and he has to endure twenty seven years worth of lost time with his youngest son." Ramsay smirked, biting his bottom lip as he watched you wrench the knife from the man's leg.

"I'm going to kill him. I am." You said, baring your teeth and pointing the knife at your husband.

"Oh?" Ramsay asked with a wicked grin.

You sat in a chair, ready to recount your encounter, thinking next time you would just record it. If there was a next time. 

You took a deep breath and began your story.

He made a face, lit a cigarette, and turned back to the man who seemed to have passed out in pain. He made a small tsking noise and pushed the bucket to you.

You picked it up to fill it at the sink, watching him out of the corner of your eye as he listened to you recite the conversation from today with Roose. His face remained impassive and no emotion registered as you struggled with the heavy bucket.

He glanced at you, stepping in to take the bucket from you. Your words had long since ended, but he remained silent as he dumped the water on the victim, sat down on the bucket, and pushed a burning cigarette cherry into an open wound.

You watched the man scream and writhe in pain, trying to get away from Ramsay, tears streaking his face. 

If carving skin could be considered an art, Ramsay Bolton would surely have been the Leonardo Da Vinci at it. Even with his dull, rusty blade, he seemed to cut through the flesh like sharp scissors to wrapping paper. 

He offered you the knife but you declined with a small smile, assuring him that this victim was for him to play with, and you would help him with the next one.

You looked down in surprise when your phone rang, and even more surprised when you read  _Chase._

You stepped out into the next room, "hello?"

 _"Hey, I'm working nights this week. And one of the guys said I missed the excitement earlier. So I asked what was up, right? Two feds came in. Took all the case information on Clay's death and also wanted a gander at courthouse records on who bought all the land around here in the last few months."_ Chase blurted quickly.

You frowned, "any idea what their names were?"

" _No. But I'll text it to you. Stay safe."_

"Always. You too. Keep me posted. Oh! And you and the whole gang better be here next Saturday night." You said before hanging up.

You slid your phone back in your pocket and walked back into the room. With a purposeful stride you walked over to Ramsay, took his knife, and gutted your victim.

"Hey! What did you do that for? I was having fun." Ramsay chided, giving you a very displeased glare.

"We need to go home." You said, annoyed you couldn't keep your voice steady.

"What's wrong?" Ramsay asked, narrowing his eyes at you.

"Chase just called. Said some Feds came by the station to get information on Clay's death and got the information about who has bought all the land in the surrounding area. I'm afraid it's those Lannister men." You said, heaving a sigh and pinching the bridge of your nose, "what if they connect it all to us? What if they threaten my parents?" 

"Baby girl, they can't possibly connect us. Yes, some of the purchased land is in my name, but there's nothing suspicious about that. It's your hometown, we are rich, of course I'm going to buy up land there for you. It's clean land. Nothing on it but a couple of houses that need demolished. I've covered my tracks." Ramsay said, taking the knife from you and giving a sad glare at the dead man.

"Still, if they are Lannister's, they know." You said, fear setting in at the thought of your parents.

"We will go home and clean up and I will see what's going on." Ramsay said, kissing your cheek as he walked past you to the door. He suddenly stopped, turned, and beamed at you with a mischievous grin. 

"What?" You asked, raising a brow.

"You. You're funny. It's like you have a vendetta against men with the name Clay." He chuckled.

You looked over at Cley, his insides slowly pushing themselves further out of his gut, and gave a shrug. "Yeah, maybe so. Fucking douchebags. Now, let's go home. I'm fucking tired." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a start Reader. Or is it just brewing more trouble?  
> Do you know how many licks it takes to get to the chocolatey center of a tootsie roll pop?  
> I guess we will find out.
> 
> Sorry it took me a couple days to get this out. School is kicking my ass. Boo!  
> Brace yourselves... heartache and betrayal are coming. ;) but it may not be what you think? Hmmmmm.....


	53. Guns For Hire

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ramsay asked, watching you compare shirts from his spot in the bed, dropping his lighter rather loudly on the bedside table.

"I told you, I'm taking Jeyne to pick her dress and shit." You said, turning to face Ramsay.

He tutted and rolled over, away from you busying himself with his cigarette and ash tray.

"Stop being a brat, it's too early." You said, rather snappishly.

"Exactly, now get back in bed." Ramsay grunted, pulling the blankets further around him and yawning.

"Baby, I really don't have time." You said, glancing at the alarm clock.

"You will call me daddy, and you have all the time in the world. You're spending my money on this exploit, therefore I'm going to make you work for it. Now, get back in bed." Ramsay said, rolling back over to glare at you, smashing his half smoked cigarette into the ash tray.

"Yes, daddy." You said, dropping both shirts and throwing the covers aside to crawl in bed.

Before you could lay down completely, Ramsay unlatched your bra and pushed the straps off your shoulders. You let it fall away and tossed it aside, welcoming his warm touch as he ran his hands over you.

You relaxed into the bed, closing your eyes with a small grin as he ghosted his lips over your collar bone, moving slowly downward.

He rested his cheek on your breast, brushing his fingertips over your other breast, toying with your nipple until a hard peak formed.

You gave a shiver, warmth spreading between your legs, up your mid region; heart beating harder in your chest as he pushed off your breast to take it in his mouth.

You made a small noise, tangling one hand in his hair.

"Be gentle this morning, please." You hummed, as he slid his hand down your body.

"Nope." He smirked, biting down on your nipple and swirling his tongue firmly against you.

"If I begged you, would you?" You asked, breath hitching in your throat.

"Dunno. Try me." Was his muffled reply as he parted you with a finger.

"Please be gentle, daddy." You pouted through a small moan as he slid his fingers inside you.

"You don't deserve to get what you want for being out of bed before me." He purred, biting down harder on your nipple and curling his fingers inside you. 

"That's not fair." You protested, definitely pouting now, pulling his hair.

He gave a pleased growl and you felt him smirk against your skin, "life isn't fair, baby girl."

"What do you want, daddy?" You asked, arching your back and pulling at his hair again.

"What are you going to give?" He smirked, pushing his fingers as far as they would go.

"Nothing." You said coolly, shifting slightly as he curled his fingers again.

"Nothing." He repeated, positively beaming as he pulled away from you to look you in the eye.

You did your best to maintain a stony gaze back; not wanting to lose this game, for the millionth time.

"What are you going to give me, baby girl?" He asked again, his trademark grin in place.

"I told you. _Nothing_." You said in the same coolness, a grin twitching the corner of your mouth.

"Oh, but you will give whatever I tell you to. Every," he whispered as he trailed a wet finger over your nipple, "part," he ran his fingers gently up your neck, "of you." He traced his finger over your lips. The touch so light it made your core boil.

But you weren't going to give in. You were going to make him give you what you wanted.

You pushed yourself up, grabbing his throat, "you will be gentle, Ramsay or you will get nothing." You growled, tightening your grip.

His eyes went wide and pupils blew in desire as he swallowed hard under your grip. He pushed into you further until his cheeks started to flush and he pressed his lips to yours. 

"Hurt me." He panted with a small gasp as you let him go and buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

"Then be gentle and I will give you whatever pain you want, baby boy." You purred with a breathy moan in his ear.

"Make me bleed." He murmured, lacing his fingers in yours.

"Is that what you want, daddy?" You asked, biting at his ear roughly.

"Yes, baby girl. Ruin these sheets." He moaned, gingerly climbing on top of you.

"Beg me." You smirked, looking up at him through your lashes.

"I don't beg." He replied, grabbing your hip as he drove rather painfully into you.

"Fuck, Ramsay!" You hissed, grabbing his hip and digging your nails into him.

He gave a small jerk, making a throaty noise and moving gently against you as you tightened your grip.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He grinned, pushing slowly again.

You closed your eyes with a grin, pushing your hips into his, clawing at his back with your other hand as he continued to make deep, slow gentle thrusts.

"Baby." You panted, feeling the warmth bubble and tingle as he held himself up with one shaky arm, sweeping his thumb along your clit with his other hand.

"Harder, doll." He growled, rubbing his thumb firmer into you.

You looked up at him, taking in his healing chest. You released his hip and clawed at the scabs, catching one under your nail, the blood bursting forth like a dam being burst. Slightly alarmed you glanced up at Ramsay as he hissed and pulled away from you.

"Baby. I am sorry." You said quickly, watching him closely as he ran his hand over his bloodied chest.

He narrowed his eyes at you, wiping his hand across the bed and climbing out of bed, pulling you with him.

You stood there, unsure. He turned you around, pushing you into the wall.

"Careful please. The baby." You breathed, chills erupting over your skin as your breasts came into contact with the cold wall.

"Shhh." He cooed grabbing your hips and pulling you back into him as he slid into you.

You pushed yourself back into him with a moan. He gripped your hip harder with one hand, running his other hand along your back as he thrust again.

You found a sloppy rhythm with him, pushing back into him as hard as you could until your knees went weak and your high boiled over. He grabbed your ass and thrust until he met his release with a wheeze. He rested his forehead between you shoulder blades with an amused huff. 

"Maybe I smoke too much." He chuckled with a cough as he pulled away from you.

"Nah, I think those black lungs match that black soul." You grinned, turning to face him.

He smirked, pulling you in for a kiss.

"How much am I spending today?" He asked, pulling away from you and crossing to the bathroom.

"Uhm... a lot." You admitted.

"Round about estimate?" He asked, turning the shower on.

"I really couldn't tell you baby. Getting dresses, cake, paying off the venue, and catering. All that good shit."

"Good shit." He grumbled with a yawn, stepping in the shower.

 

"(Y/n), this is my mother." Jeyne beamed, as you approached them at the dress shop.

"Nice to meet you! So sorry im a bit late. Late start this morning." You said, slightly breathless as your son decided to kick rather aggressively into your side.

"No worries." Jeyne shrugged, looking positively excited.

You couldn't remember taking this long to pick out a dress, but then again... it was three years ago. A lot had happened since then. As Jeyne tried dresses and argued colors with her mother you sat there, flipping through a rack of dresses wondering if you could talk Ramsay into doing something on the 28th for your anniversary. But then you wondered if you would even be up to doing anything. It was like you were perpetually exhausted, even when you did nothing but sit or lay. Sleep was becoming a battle. You stifled a yawn, turning when your name was called to see Jeyne looking like a princess in her dress.

You beamed, "I think we have a winner."

"Really? What will Eli think?" She asked, turning around to glance at the very revealing back.

You snorted, "who gives a shit what he thinks. Your dress, my money. He can get over himself. Besides, I'm sure his get up will cost as much as this dress, if I know my husband. So let's up it." You snapped your fingers at a seamstress.

She was a squat, plump kindly looking woman.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked with a warm smile.

"The bodice there, along the cut. Get rid of those crystals and replace them with diamonds. I want diamonds in the veil too. And let's go diamonds along the hem of the train. I will leave size and clarity to you. Keep the budget at two hundred, and I want it done by next Monday." You said, walking around the dress.

"(Y/n), really, that's not necessary." Jeyne said quickly.

"It's no problem. I told you, I want y'alls day to be perfect. Diamonds and all. Besides, I have to one up my husband." You said dismissively.

The rest of shopping and paying expenses went pleasantly, and cake tasting went fantastic in your opinion. Or, maybe it was your son's opinion. Eh. Cake was picked and paid for anyways.

You found that you rather liked Jeyne. She was level headed, and had a wonderful sense of cynical humor. It was that humor that brought her and your brother together in the first place. She said they had met when he got to his first duty station. Same unit. Had given him a hard time his first morning in PT, and he pushed back. They had been close since, but she had been with someone else. Said Eli never pushed it or made her feel pressured into forming a relationship and respected her choice to remain friends. The ironic twist was that the night he had brought her along for dinner her boy friend had just dumped her. Eli offered to take her to dinner so she didn't have to sit alone in the barracks with a broken heart.

"Honeymoon." You said, glancing up from your lunch.

"Um, we haven't set a place or anything else yet." Jeyne said, giving an innocent shrug, "but you have already done so much for us." 

You tutted, reminding you of your husband. "It's my baby brother and my soon to be new sister. No expense is too steep for me. Discuss it with E and get back to me."

xxx

After many days of exploration you finally had a rough idea of where you were going and how to get there, with the help of Kaden who had made it his job to discover every inch of this house.

You entered the dining room to find Ramsay and the Boys deep in a hushed conversation.

"Well?" Ramsay asked, giving a very unpleasant look at Ben, who seemed to radiate panic even though he was easily twice the size of Ramsay.

"Can't get through. We have multiple hackers trying to tear it down, but it's been five days and we have nothing." Ben said running his hand through his hair with a sigh. He looked strained and sleep deprived.

Ramsay closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands and making a very dangerous noise.

Alyn exchanged an uneasy look with Matt and Ben. All three men bracing themselves for a possible shit storm, flinching as Ramsay dropped his hands and rose from his chair.

"Okay, looks like we are going to just have to do it the old fashioned way." He said, an air of optimism very pronounced in his tone.

"Meaning?" Alyn asked slowly, looking apprehensive of the answer that was coming.

"We wait on them to show up." Ramsay nodded, lighting a cigarette. 

"Who?" You found yourself asking.

All four men glanced at you as you stood in the doorway, hand still on the knob.

"Baby doll, please wait outside for me. I need to speak with the Boys, alone." Ramsay said patiently.

"Am I not a part of this?" You asked, crossing your arms and standing your ground. Quickly losing your nerve as Ramsay crossed the room in a few quick strides, grabbing your arm and pulling you from the room.

"Question me again and I will have your tongue, baby girl. You don't need a tongue to give birth." He hissed, grabbing your face.

You swallowed, dropping your eyes, "yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Do you need something?" He asked, releasing you.

You gave a small shrug, staring at the floor, "we need to get ready to go to the bar. Oly is setting up. We open in four hours. But I need to be there soon to help." 

"I'll be up in a minute." He said, placing a quick kiss to your lips and slipping back through the door.

 

"I am so excited!" You cried, beaming at Ramsay as you situated the skirt of your dress, watching him fix his tie.

"How long until you're ready? You're already cutting it close to opening time, Mrs-I-Need-To-Be-There-Early-to-Help." He asked, now adjusting his cuffs and glancing at his tie.

"I'm ready whenever you are. So..." You said, wringing your hands in anticipation and rolling your eyes at his name calling.

"Then let's get the pony show on the road. Boys should already be there." Ramsay nodded, sliding his wallet and phone in his pockets.

He held your hand loosely in his as he led you through the house to the garage, taking time to examine each vehicle before settling on his favorite, the '57 Bel Air.

"So, you going to fill me in on what's been going on?" you asked, turning in your seat to watch him light a cigarette.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising a brow at you.

"Well, I always manage to make it to a television as soon as the news ends. It's like a curse I have. I have no idea what you've told the world about your father or anything else." You shrugged, making him laugh.

"Sorry, doll. Been busy. Anyways, father had a heart attack and is residing upstate in a family home, relinquishing the business to me, as he isn't expected to make a full recovery to take care of such a demanding job. Rival company destroyed our warehouse and the stock there. Demolition starts next week so the new warehouse can go up. And that's about all there is to it." He nodded. 

 

It was like being five, waking up on Christmas morning as you rushed in the backdoor of the bar. Here you were greeted by Olyvar, Tyene and the rest of the Snakes, the Boys,  your Sheep, Eli, and Jeyne.

Whit rushed you, hugging you tight, "We have something for you."

You pulled away from her as Jared held out your old rodeo hat. You took the hat and swallowed hard, beaming at your two best friends.

"I have just the place for it." You said, walking out of the back into the empty front of the bar. You climbed up on the counter and hung the hat off the large, metal 'U' above the bar shelf.

"Guns for hire... like the AC/DC song?" Jared asked, crossing his arms and examining the letters.

Ramsay held out his hand and helped you down, looking rather anxious as he watched your pregnant self attempt to climb down from the counter.

"Yeah. It was one of my favorites as a kid. And well... It kind of fits my lifestyle anymore."

"This is it then. Ready?" Olyvar said, grabbing your hand and leading you to the front doors. 

Your breath caught slightly as you glimpsed the crowd already amassed, waiting on you to flip the Open sign light on. No amount of money could of made you more proud than to see these people waiting in excitement to get into a place you helped own and manage. 

"On three?" Olyvar asked with a wide grin as he placed his hand on the door lock.

"One." You whispered, grabbing the chain of the neon sign.

"Two." Olyvar tittered.

"THREE!" You both shouted as you pulled the chain and he threw the doors open.

Even if you hadn't been an emotional pregnant woman you assumed the tears would have come anyways.

It was finally here. Your heart felt as though it could soar as you watched the bar crowd and your staff go above and beyond to fix everyone up.

Olyvar came over and hugged you tight. His face just as alight with happiness as yours. You glanced over the crowd, watching your husband and the Boys and Sheep throw back shots, setting up the poker table. The music, smoke, sound of breaking billiards balls, and chinking of glass carried on the air like something tangible and enlightening.

"Congratulations." Oberyn Martell said, standing beside you.

You turned to him and smiled brightly, "thank you. I'm grateful." 

"I hope not to take from that gratefulness, but I need a few words with your husband." Oberyn said, resting his gaze on Matt who was entertaining your group.

"Of course. He's still in business mode anyways. And by the way... Take it easy on my dear Matthew, please. He's a sweetheart, and he really cares for Tyene." You said, following the man's gaze.

"I know, I know. Doesn't make it easy though. To see your babies grown and living their own lives." Oberyn said with a small sigh and sad smile.

"I hope to know that feeling some day." You said, placing your hand on your belly.

"No woman will ever be good enough for him in your eyes. Especially when you are born into money. Afraid the girl will use him to get a leg up and break his heart when she has a better hold in contacts. To have to hold your baby as they cry themselves to sleep over broken hearts..."Oberyn sighed deeply, watching his daughters laugh and cut up across the room.

A deep surge of gratitude for the man beside you sprung up from nowhere it seemed as you watched him give his children a genuine smile and left you standing there. Ramsay gave you a glance as he rose from the table to go speak with Oberyn. You gave a flashy smile and made your way to the table, taking Ramsay's empty seat.

"This place is amazing!" Sharon exclaimed, stopping at your chair and giving you a brief hug.

"Thank you! We put a lot of hard work into it. Sad Cassie and Mark couldn't be here." You beamed, glancing around again at all the happy faces. "Ty!" You called.

Tyene pulled away from Matt and walked over to you, "Yes ma'am?"

"Three full orders of nachos for the table." You said, feeling as though you hadn't eaten in days.

"Nachos. Gotcha." She smiled, disappearing into the crowd.

"So many people." Eli said, resting his hand on your shoulder, and pulling up a chair from the table over.

"We were popular before, but now that we have gone bigger we can lasso in more folks. Makes it a bit easier when you hold an influential lastname." You said, giving your brother a hug as he sat.

"Dad would love this place. It's like a perfect mix of home and sophistication." Eli laughed.

"You know me. Cocktail parties are boring. Need a little scruffiness to bring the fun in. Barn parties were a hell of a lot more fun than those snobby house parties." You nodded.

"I will drink to that." Jared said, draining his glass and pulling Whit towards the dance floor.

"Go tell the band to strike up some Garth Brooks or something." You said to a passing server, who nodded.

"Where's the husband?" Jeyne asked handing Eli a bottle of beer.

"Business." You said with a small shrug.  

 

"Ready?" Ramsay asked in your ear, as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, kissing at your jaw as you leaned against the bar reminiscing with Whit, Jared, Chase, and Sharon. It was almost like being in high school again as you laughed and carried on with them.

You relaxed into him, "very much so. I'm exhausted. Let me just tell Oly we are headed out."

Ramsay released you, "I'll meet you at the car. You have five minutes." 

You rolled your eyes, but gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek as you wound your way through the crowd towards Olyvar, who was in the company of Loras Tyrell. It stunned you momentarily. Loras had cut his hair and looked much different somehow. You wondered if Ramsay had taken notice. He was more articulate with details than you. Maybe out of respect he said nothing to keep from ruining your day. Regardless if he had seen or not you didn't want to say anything. Not tonight anyways.

You pretended not to notice Loras as you hugged Olyvar.

"My pregnant ass is out of here. Tyene will help you close and Matt is staying to head security until you are safely in your car." You smiled.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll call you in the morning." Olyvar smiled back.

"Mm, just don't call too early." You warned with a wink.

"Psh, because when am I ever awake before two in the afternoon?" He laughed.

"Touche my dear." You grinned, "good night. Let me know if anything happens or you need anything."

xxx

"Now this is what Sunday's were made for." You yawned, handing Ramsay a bag of gummy bears and grabbing up your blanket as he flipped through TV channels.

You sat on the couch, curling up in a ball, resting your head on your husband's shoulder as your phone rang on the pillow beside you.

_Tyene._

"Hello!" You said with a smile.

 _"(y/n) where are you?_ " she said frantically.

"Uhm, at home." You said slowly.

 _"Where is your husband?"_ She practically shouted

"Beside me. Why? What's wrong?" you frowned, hitting speaker and holding your phone between you and Ramsay.

_"Cops. They are on the way out there. Just caught wind. S.W.A.T. and everything. Coming to arrest Ramsay!"_

"Why?" You asked, giving Ramsay a panicked look.

_"Don't know. Please be careful."_

There was brief silence as the Boys all exchanged uneasy looks.

"Well, you Boys know what to do. Get goin'!" Ramsay snapped, rising from his seat and leaving the room in a hurry.

"Rams!" You called after him, as the Boys scattered like ants.

You hurried after Ramsay, who did not slow down for you until you were both in the bedroom.

He pulled a shirt on and turned to you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you into him.

"Listen to me. You are not obligated to tell anyone anything. As a matter of fact, do not speak to anyone until Ben gives you the okay. Keep a level head. Do not overreact. Do not fuck up. Do you understand me?"

You sniffed, shaking in worry, but nodded, not sure you could even say anything as fear blocked your throat.

"Listen to Ben. He will have everything under control. And do not worry. They have nothing on me. Ride with Ben to the station and we will get a plan together there. I love you, baby girl."  He said, taking your face in his hands and kissing you deeply.

"I love you too." You said, unsure how to process what was going on. "What if they search the house?" You asked, pulling away from him.

"They won't. I'm the prize today. But they will be back with a search warrant in a couple days. The place will be clean. Remember, father is sick and relaxing in his childhood home upstate, recovering from his heart attack. You are the Bolton in charge." 

Tears blurred your vision, as he led you from the room to the foyer.

"How far out?" Ramsay asked as Ben came hurrying up to you both.

"Couple minutes." Ben said, sounding winded, clutching a stitch in his side.

"Everything in place?" Ramsay asked, giving your hand a squeeze.

Ben nodded.

"Good. Tell Matt and Alyn to keep their asses covered and to walk the line. Find a lawyer who we can put in our pocket. I don't care the price." Ramsay said, opening the front door and stepping out on to the porch.

You and Ben followed, watching the wide array of police vehicles show up in your front drive.

Ramsay turned to you with a small smirk. He placed a fleeting kiss to your lips, "Our blades are sharp."

"Our blades are sharp." You echoed, watching him walk slowly down the steps, hands raised in surrender and two officers rushed him, grabbing at him and slamming him into the hood of the nearest car.

Your brain was numb and jammed as you watched Ramsay being arrested, a cop stating his rights as the other cop shoved him in the back seat of the squad car. He gave you one last smirk and wink before the door was slammed.

A cop walked over to you, and you simply glared at him.

"I have nothing to say." You spat like venom as he opened his mouth.

"Ma'am, I just have a few..." the cop said, sounding a bit harassed.

"I said, I have nothing to say to you! You got what you were after! Now get off of my property!" You shouted, fists balling tightly.

The cop sighed, turned on his heel and walked away.

Ben stood beside you until all traces of police were gone.

"Why so many?" You finally asked, dropping your shoulders and brave face.

Ben dropped his shoulders as well, "I guess they expected him to hide or run." He then chuckled, "but, they don't know Rams. He's about to annoy the shit out of them. Be prepared to see him bloodied and bruised when we get there. If he baits them and they take it, it looks better for us. Police brutality and false imprisonment are big hot topics of controversy right now. Especially since he's already been arrested on false charges in the last six months, thanks to the Greyjoy dumbass. He will be okay. Have him out by tomorrow morning at the latest. I have a few calls to make and then I will take you down there."

You stood there, staring at the lawn as Ben turned and disappeared into the house.

You wanted to cry and scream, but you had to be brave. You had to wear a mask. Just like Ramsay. He was counting on you.

You weren't even sure on what grounds the cops had obtained an arrest warrant. But you were sure as hell going to find the fuck out. Someone was going to be dead because of this. You were going to see to that yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because that's what we needed, huh?
> 
> Is it weird that I've had this chapter done for 24 hours minus the smut scene, but I always feel weird writing these scenes on my computer so I have to do it from my phone? Lol. What a fuckin weirdo, right? XD


	54. Dead af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/7026EfgJGU0

You sighed, turning back to the still open door and walking through it, letting your feet carry you blindly until you realized you were sitting on the couch in the den.

You saw Ben standing there, talking away on the phone as he fought with the Bluray player. Kaden climbed up beside you and hugged you tight after he set his bowl of popcorn down.

"Don't be sad, aunt (y/n). Mama says it will be okay. They got the wrong man." He said, nodding in his five year old wisdom. 

Ben pat you on the shoulder as he left the room.

"Who's your favorite?" Kaden asked, kicking his shoes off and pulling his popcorn in his lap.

"Favorite what?" You finally asked, glancing down at the boy.

"Character. I like Rey. She's tough. I think I will ask her to be my girl friend if I ever see her." He said.

You grinned at his innocence and sighed, "I dunno. I like BB. The droids are always my favorites."

"Uncle Ramsay likes Star Wars too. I seen all his stuff in his old room." 

"Yeah, he likes the bad guys. Like Kylo." You nodded.

"I don't think Kylo is bad. Just sad and kind of angry." The boy shrugged as Liz came in and sat down beside you, pulling you into her.

The embrace was so warm and caring, it seemed to break you as you sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh... It will be okay." She cooed gently stroking your hair in a motherly way.

You weren't sure how long you sat there in her arms, crying, wishing your own mother could hold you.

Finally the tears subsided into small sniffles as you blankly watched TV with Liz and Kaden.

"No more crying, okay? We have to be big. They just made a wrong guess." Kaden smiled at you.

"Wrong man. Wrong guess." You said slowly, an idea hatching.

"Let's go." Ben said, looking apprehensive as he stopped beside your seat, giving Liz a quick kiss on the cheek.

You wiped the last of the tears away and stood, slowly. 

You and Ben said nothing until you were almost in city limits.

"Right, the lawyer is on the plane out here. Should be here in three hours or so. His name is Skinner. He's a Boy. Ramsay and Damon met him in college. He's good. And he's in our pocket for sure. Remember, keep your talking to a minimum. The less you say, the less the press can twist your words." Ben finally said, lighting a cigarette. It must have been a mark of how stressed he was because he hardly ever smoked.

"Right. Mouth shut." You said, fixing your smudged makeup in the window visor mirror.

Anger surfaced from nowhere as you walked into the station. The anger inside you so loud Ben had to steer you along and sit you at a table as you couldn't process anything properly. It was like something deep inside of you snapped.

You balled your fists so hard, your nails cut into your palms, but you didn't notice as you stared at the leg of the table, jaw clenched, feeling your son move about almost excitedly.

A cop walked in, depositing Ramsay roughly in the empty chair across the table. He wore his smirk, lip busted. 

"What did you do?" Ben asked, looking Ramsay over.

"They didn't like my singing apparently. I don't understand why. I have such a lovely voice. Might have been the song choice.  _FUCK THE POLICE!"_ He laughed, eyes glittering in malice.

"Would you stop making this harder?" Ben whispered exasperatedly.

"So how much am I paying to get out of here?" Ramsay asked casually, adjusting the handcuffs.

"You're not." Ben said quietly.

You whipped your head around so fast to look at the man beside you, you cricked your neck.

"What?" You demanded, rubbing your neck as Ramsay narrowed his eyes with a small frown.

"They denied bail. Ramsay, this is serious. They've connected you to everything since the bar burned, even accusing you for all the Starks. That's top of the list. They're pushing for life. Skinner is on his way. Be here in a couple hours or so." Ben said, staring at the table.

Ramsay gave a small sigh, "orange is really not my color. No matter. Call the exterminator. I have solid alibis for everything, you know where to find them."

"Baby, we have to get you out of here." You said desperately.

"What? Why? These are my kind of people. Murders, rapers, thieves, drug dealers." Ramsay chuckled.

"She's right, boss. We don't have enough Kings or Boys in here to keep you safe. Too many lions because of Robb Stark." Ben said so quietly you could hardly hear him, looking strained. 

"I'll be fine. Just a bunch of shit rags. And if it gets too bad I'll just shank someone and get put in solitary until court day. Push it, I'm supposed to be throwing a bachelor's party soon." Ramsay shrugged, giving you a long look, "I said our blades are sharp. Not wet. Stop crying, woman."

You gave him a dirty look but gave a small grin at his smirk, giving a small sniff.

"Come here." He said, leaning forward.

You leaned across the table, placing your lips to his. He pulled away from you too soon and stood, frowning at his orange jumpsuit.

"Do what the wife says." Ramsay said, looking at Ben and holding his hand out.

"I'll be back later with Skinner." Ben nodded, shaking Ramsay's hand.

You stood from your chair, walked around the table and wrapped your arms around your husband.

He pushed the side of his face into yours and inhaled you.

"Just a night or two. Don't have too much fun without me." He joked.

You snorted.

"Stay out of trouble. You're not as fast as you used to be, Scrappy-Doo." Ben said, giving Ramsay a very hard look.

"Yes, father." Ramsay tutted, rolling his eyes.

 

"I want every man involved in the Boys and Kings at dinner tonight." You said forcefully, struggling with your seat belt and pregnant belly.

"Why?" Ben asked, helping you with your seat belt.

"Damnit, just do what I said, Ben!" You shouted, giving a frustrated growl.

Ben raised his brows at you but nodded.

"Also, there's a fabric shop on the corner. We are stopping there." You dictated.

"Um, right. Can I ask why?" He frowned.

"Because I said." You hissed.

"You good?" He asked, looking alarmed.

"Fucking peachy. Quit asking questions and just take me to the damn fabric shop." You growled, looking anywhere but at Ben, knowing you would feel bad for being so mean if you did.

 

"What is all this for?" Ben grunted under the weight of all the different black fabrics.

"Mind your matters, Benjamin." You said, climbing into your seat.

×××

"There you are. I was coming to tell you dinner is ready and everyone is here." Matt said sliding into the empty drawing room.

"I'm glad they sent you to find me. Close the door." You said, setting your pencil down and looking up from your paper.

Matt gave an uneasy look, but did as you said.

"Miss tagging walls?" You asked casually.

"Eh, sometimes." Matt shrugged.

"How many little buddies do you know good at tagging?"

"A fair few. Why?" He said, crinckling his brow.

You held the piece of paper out. Matt crossed the room and took it.

"What's this?" He asked, looking down at the drawing. "You do this? It's pretty fucking sweet."

"Thank you, dear. Now, shoot it and send it out. I want the entire city covered in this by the morning. I will explain later." You said, rising from your seat and leaving Matt alone in the room.

You walked up to your room to change.

You glanced down at your jeans and shirt. Fuck it. You tucked your gun into the waist of your pants and left the room.

You entered the dining room, taking Ramsay's empty seat.

Dinner was a very quiet, awkward affair as you watched the men around you trying to figure out the purpose for being here.

You leaned back into the chair, resting your elbows on the chair arms, placing your fingers tips together, and crossing your legs. You surveyed the table. Your seat made you feel powerful as you looked down the table.

"Thank you, gentlemen for meeting my request on such short notice. I am certain it would have been much more enjoyable with Ramsay here.... Now, why is my husband in jail?" You said, almost shouting the ending.

Nobody said anything as they stared at you. 

You rose from your chair, glaring down the table as if spitting acid.

"I will ask one more time." You said taking a steadying breath. "Why the fuck is Ramsay sitting in jail while I share a shitty dinner with all of you? Think I'd rather share my company with you lot?" 

Ben looked like he was about to say something but you shot him a nasty look that made him look away.

A man shifted in his chair.

"And what can you tell me?" You asked, walking over to him.

"There's nothing. No trace of a rat or any of our men leaking information." He said, looking uncomfortable as you stepped into him.

In one fluid motion you pulled your gun from your pants waist and shot the man point blank in the face. 

You turned back to the stunned room, wearing a smirk even Ramsay would be proud of.

"Does anyone else have any more useless information for me?" You asked, giving a sweeping glance over the table at every man's face.

You spotted a man who pulled at his collar. You walked over to him, fingering his unused knife.

"How was your dinner?" You asked politely.

The man swallowed, "it was excellent."

"Good. Now, what can you tell me?" You said, picking up the knife and eyeing it closely.

The man swallowed again, sweat forming as he watched you examine the knife. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't hear you." You whispered with a smile.

Again he opened his mouth, but closed it as words failed him.

You grabbed the man's hand and placed it on the table, "spread your fingers and don't move." 

He did as you instructed. You could feel him trembling in fear. _Fucking pussy_. You looked up at the table with a wide, fanatical grin.

"Gentlemen, it seems we have a problem and the mute cannot tell me." You laughed, bringing the knife down as hard as you could on the man's pinky.

He screamed in pain, pulling his hand to him, cradling it in his other. 

"Stop bleeding on my goddamn table!" You screamed at him, pressing the knife to his throat.

You turned back to the room, ignoring the sounds of pain and agony beside you.

"Every day my husband sits in jail this man will lose a finger. He only has nine now. Who will be next?" You said, baring your teeth and pointing at a man down the table. "You. You're next. Until the rat is brought to me or my husband is returned to me, there will be hell. You are all dead as fuck. You only thought Ramsay was scary. I am so, so much worse." 

The same manic laugh that crept up on you from time to time, escaped you.

"Because I'm in such a bad mood..." You said, stabbing the other man beside you in the neck.

He slumped forward. You clucked, pulling the knife and setting it on the table.

"You all are dismissed." You said waving the table away and then pointing at Matt, Ben, and Alyn, "except you three. You stay."

You stood there, glaring at the men as they all scattered like a herd of spooked cattle.

Once the room was empty, except you, the Boys, and the two dead men, you dropped the act with slumped shoulders and a deep sigh.

"Boys, I want chaos. Everywhere. Blood needs to wash the streets. More everyday. Everyone. Lions, Stags, Roses, Towers, Kings." You said, taking an empty seat as pain in your back and side caught you offguard.

"What are you doing, (y/n)?" Ben asked cautiously as Alyn stared unblinkingly at you.

"Taking the heat off Ramsay. He can't have done all of those things if say... oh, I don't know... I did it." You said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Alyn finally spoke.

"I mean if we make it look as though Ramsay was never the one in control or ever engaged in any of those activities we can send the police on a wild goose chase, looking for a crime boss who doesn't exist." You said, nodding at Matt, who pulled the paper from his pocket and laid it out flat on the table.

"Foxes and the First Order. You are so Ramsay's wife." Ben said with a small huff.

"It was your son who gave me the idea." You said, rising from the table. "He said the cops got the wrong man. Made a wrong guess. So let's get back at them. Let the fox out fox the cops. Terror in the streets for everyone. No one singled out. Now, send Carmen to my room, and get ready for hell on earth." You said, leaving the dining room.

 

"Come in." You called, standing at the window.

Carmen came in quietly, looking you over, "Ben said you would like word?"

"I have it you were a seamstress once upon a time?" You said, still gazing out the window at the shining lights of the city in the distance.

"A damn good one." Carmen said, puffing her chest out.

You grinned, "Good. Follow me."

You walked swiftly and purposefully to the sewing room you had found a few days ago. On the table in a corner was all the fabric you had bought earlier.

"I need you to make this for me." You said, holding out your phone.

Carmen took it and examined the picture closely, zooming in on detail, and nodding to herself.

"Easy enough." She said, "Just get me a hard copy and I need to measure you."

"Pictures are by the fabric.  When can you have it done?" You said, crossing the room to the fabric.

"Saturday at the latest." Carmen said, taking in the psychotic air about you.

"Perfect." You said with a small grin.

A knock came on the door.

"Enter!" You called, as Carmen dug through a drawer to find a tape measure.

"(Y/n), I know Ramsay said to do what you say... but... do you know what you're doing?" Ben asked tentatively. 

You laughed, "No idea."

Ben opened his mouth but said nothing, watching his mother in law take your measurements.

" _But_ if there is one thing I have learned in being Ramsay's wife, it is that if you are crazy enough to do it, it is crazy enough to happen. Don't worry, Ben. I've got this. Our blades are sharp." You smiled.

"Riiight. Well, I'm off to gather up Skinner. His plane finally came in." Ben said, giving you a skeptical look.

"Be safe. Give my husband my love. And Ben, do not breathe a word of this until it is time." You warned as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short. But... eh. Just building anticipation for the next Chapter. ;)


	55. Sigyn and Loki

You slowly wandered the halls of the house, not sure where you were going. Nor did you care. Misery and anger licked at your insides like a white hot fire. 

You entered the den and found Liz sitting there watching one of her Sunday night shows.

You took a seat beside her, not looking at her as you stared at the television.

_"Join us tonight on the news at ten as we bring you a new developing story. Multimillionaire Ramsay Bolton, a simple businessman or a violent crime boss?"_

You tutted at the commercial, chest tight in anger. Liz gave your hand a small squeeze before she rose from the couch.

"Need anything from the kitchen?" She asked.

"No thank you." You replied curtly, still staring at the television.

You lost track if time as you sat there in numbness and self pity. All of this was so wrong. Ramsay being accused of the Stark murders. The only crimes against him that he had nothing to do with. Who was the rat? How could you find this person? Or was it a group of persons?

You sighed, pulling your feet up and tucking them under you, as you grabbed a throw pillow and buried your face in it. The silence of being alone was haunting. Liz had long since left to put Kaden to bed. But it was fine. You didn't want to be bothered by anyone or to see anyone.

What was Ramsay doing? Was he scheming and putting things together? Did he miss you? Was he possibly laying on his shit bunk thinking about you?

The tears were hot and steady as the slid down your cheeks. You gave a small jerk as your son awoke to do his usual nightly gymnastics practice. His movements were getting stronger, and more painful.

Now that you took the time to sit and feel and listen to your body, you ached all over. All of you felt heavy and tense. It reflected how your heart felt.

"(Y/n)?" Came Ben's voice.

You sniffed, wiping the tears away furiously, and turning to see Ben, and a man who must have been Skinner.

He looked like a lawyer. He had a haughty, lying, snake like air about him. Maybe he wasn't to be trusted either. Was there really anyone to trust? 

You stood from your seat and met the men halfway across the room.

"(Y/n), this is Skinner. Skinner, Ramsay's wife, (y/n)." Ben said introducing you both.

Skinner held his hand out. You took it, noting how warm and unnaturally soft his skin was. You dropped the handshake quickly. 

"A real pleasure, Mrs. Bolton." Skinner said with a cold smile.

He had a silky, oily voice that seemed to match his unemotional eyes. 

"Please, (y/n) will do." You said, offering a polite smile.

"Mind if we talk over a few quick matters? I know it's getting late, but the sooner the board is set, the sooner this is over." Skinner said, glancing the room over.

"Yeah, sure. I've got nowhere else to be." You shrugged.

"Excellent." The man said, walking past you to take a seat on a sofa.

You and Ben followed. You resumed your seat on the couch and Ben sat beside you. No one spoke as Skinner pulled papers and a pen from the briefcase he had been holding.

"Now, the list of offenses is pretty extensive here. Honestly never seen the likes of it. Ranging from petty crimes all the way up to the Stark murders. We have established that Ramsay did not engage in any of these murders?" Skinner said, glancing between you and Ben.

"Right." Ben nodded.

"Where was Ramsay the night Ned Stark was gunned down?" 

"With me. We had gone to the theater downtown. The Mockingbird. We met his father, Tywin Lannister, his children, Joffrey Baratheon, and the two youngest Tyrell's there. We stayed for most of the play and then Ramsay got bored. So we left. As we sat in the back of the limo at a stoplight, multiple cop cars flew past. As soon as we got home he got ready to shower and I turned the tv on to catch the news and that was how we discovered Ned Stark had been killed and his eldest daughter kidnapped." You said, recalling that night. It felt like a million years ago, now.

"What about the night Robb Stark and his mother and lover died?" Skinner asked.

"He was with me. Roose gave us a job. We were nowhere near where the Stark's were murdered." Ben said.

Skinner nodded. "These are the accusations we are most concerned with. The others, while they do pose a threat, are not seen as, um, important as murder in the eyes of the public. Now, what are we going to do?" 

"Kind of thought that was why you are here." You said rather rudely.

Skinner chuckled, "No, no. I mean, how are we going to persuade the public Ramsay is innocent? The Stark's were a very loved family in the community."

"What is there to do?" You asked, brain feeling a bit slack and torpid.

"You. You are the key." Skinner said pointedly, giving you a long look.

"Rams told me that I..." You began.

Skinner held his hand up to stop you, "we have a press interview tomorrow. Play your part and it will help Ramsay's defense."

"I don't want to talk to anyone." You frowned.

Skinner tutted, "You will. The public will love you if you come at it the right way. Six months pregnant, husband thrown in jail after being roughed up by the police for crimes he didn't commit. While instead of relaxing and getting ready for the arrival of your first child, you are stressing, struggling,  and miserable with your husband in jail for no reason. It's damaging to your health and your child's health. It's a story the public will eat up. Ramsay is a charmer, and if you do your part, there will be an outcry for his release as soon as possible."

You stared at Skinner through narrowed eyes for a few moments and then sighed with a nod, "What time?" 

"Three. At the courthouse." He replied almost immediately. 

"Then, I will be there. What about my husband? Surely they can't keep him." 

"I'm working on that. Just a simple matter of talking to the right people at the right time." Skinner said, scribbling down a few things on a notepad and returning his belongings to the briefcase.

"We will win, won't we?" You asked, hating the desperate tone in your voice.

"We will. There's nothing to hold up. I owe Ramsay. So, I will work all my magic and get him cleared. By the way, judge is signing the search warrant tomorrow, according to my sources. Make sure this place is clean. Now, if I could get those alibis I will get out of your hair for the night." Skinner said, rising from his seat.

Ben stood too, "Yeah, no problem."

"Until tomorrow then." Skinner said, nodding at you before he left with Ben.

You nodded back, watching them leave. 

You sat in the silence a few moments longer before deciding maybe you would go to bed.

The hot water of the shower did nothing to wash away the muck of the day. You couldn't remember ever feeling so miserable. You didn't trust this lawyer. He was just as much of a rat as whoever set up Ramsay.

Moose looked at you through his big, brown eyes from the foot of the bed as you sat on the edge of the bed with a frustrated sigh. He whimpered. You looked around at him.

"Come here, mutt." You said gently. 

Tail wagging he slowly belly crawled across the bedspread to you, burying his massive head under your arm.

You yawned and fell back into the bed as your phone rang. You frowned, sitting up, and swiping your phone from the bedside table:  _mom_

You took a deep breath and answered, "hey mom."

 _"Baby, is everything okay? We just watched the news. What's going on?"_ your mother said, worry encasing every word she spoke.

"I wish I knew what to tell you, momma. But I'm kind of at a loss. Somebody set Ramsay up. Just like over that bank shit. Somebody is really gunnin' for him. Mom, I don't know what to do." You said, voice cracking as you spoke.

Your phone made a noise in your ear. You pulled it away to see a message.

_[E: everything good? Saw the news.]_

_"Just stay strong baby. Pray about it. Do you need anything?"_

"A hug honestly. I just want to cry and scream. Someone out there is dragging my last name through the mud and pointing fingers at my husband." You said, swallowing thickly.

Another ding:

_[Olyvar: you okay?]_

You wished people would leave you alone.

" _I know it is easier said than done, but try not to stress it baby. It's not good for you. Especially right now. Take care of yourself and that baby. Everything will be okay. If you need anything at all let me know and I will be there. I love you baby."_

"I love you too, momma." You sniffed, hanging up before she could say anymore.

_[You: no. I'm not okay, E. I'm angry. I want answers and no one seems to have any.]_

_[You: guess I'm okay as I can be. Why didn't you call me today?]_

You stared at your black phone screen for a few moments, deciding to wander to the kitchen and find something to eat to drown your misery.

You entered the kitchen to find Matt and Alyn at the table, fighting over a jar of salsa. They both looked tired and irritable.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" You asked, raising a brow at them as you opened a cabinet.

"I told the Kid I was finishing this jar and to get his own, but he doesn't want to open a new one." Alyn said, stabbing Matt on top of the hand with a chip.

"Where have y'all been all evening?" You asked, taking the jar from them, along with the bag of chips.

"Cleaning. You never realize how much illegal shit there is hidden, until you have to find it all and move it." Matt said, rubbing the top of his hand.

"So we're good? Nothing to find?" You asked, pouring the remaining contents of the jar into a bowl and setting it on the table.

"Nothing. Dogs won't hit anything either." Alyn said with a nod as you pulled an unopened salsa jar from the pantry.

"Good. Alyn, do you know Skinner?" You asked, setting the jar between you and Matt as you sat down.

"Oh yeah. Dick bag, but he's loyal to Ramsay." Alyn nodded sagely.

"Why?" You asked, fingering a chip.

"Not sure. Know Ramsay pulled some strings and helped him out of a real tight spot. But I don't know. Damon was the only one who knew."

You sighed, "I miss Damon. I feel like none of this would be happening if we hadn't lost him."

"It'll be alright. We will make it through. Always do. As you know, Ramsay should have a felony record, but as you also know, he does not. Just another rough day at the office." Alyn shrugged, opening his can of beer.

"So what do we do?" You asked.

"Well, you're the boss bitch. Already hashed out a very demanding job for us. So...?" Matt said, leaning back in his chair with a deep stretch.

"Boss bitch." You huffed, tasting how the words were in your mouth. It made you laugh. You, of all people.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I've a long day ahead of me tomorrow, apparently." Matt said, standing with a yawn.

"My city is being painted, yeah?" You called after him.

"Yes ma'am. It should make a big statement tomorrow morning." Matt called back as the door swung shut behind him.

×××

3 new text messages.

_[Olyvar: sorry. Just kind of lost track of time. But I'm here if you need anything.]_

_[E: anything I can do to help? Maybe we could go to the range or something? Idk how being pregnant works, but if you're able to go shoot, we can. Or whatever. Maybe we can hang out and talk or something. We haven't done that in years.]_

_[Tyene: can you come by the shop? I want to know you're okay, and papa needs to speak with you.]_

You rubbed your eyes and set your phone back down on the pillow beside you.  _Ramsay's pillow._ You thought with deep sadness, the day before coming back to you.

A knock came on the door. Quiet and almost forbidding.

"Enter." You called, sitting up, stomach turning over sourly as you did so. A dull stabbing pain in your back.

The door slowly opened and Liz came in. Behind her a maid with a tray of breakfast.

Liz said nothing as she climbed up on the bed, sliding under the covers with you, grabbing up the remote and turning the TV on.

"What are you doing?" You asked through a rather dry mouth.

"Do you think I'm going to let you sit here alone and wallow in misery?" Liz said, flipping through channels.

You gave a small, grateful smile, sliding from the bed to go through your morning routine.

"What are you doing today?" Liz asked as you pulled your closet open.

"I have a doctors appointment and then I'm going to see Rams, and a press interview." You said with a small frown.

 

"This dress is very cute with your belly." Liz said, zipping the back as you munched toast and tried to decide what to do with your hair.

"I think I'm going to cut it off." You said, frowning at yourself in the mirror.

Liz glanced up at you and eyed your hair. She gave a small grin.

"Well, it's just hair. It will grow back. I'm a pretty firm believer in that." She said quietly.

You suddenly felt like a pile of shit for talking about hair. You sighed, set your toast down, turned to Liz, and gave her a tight hug.

She hugged you back just as tightly.

You sat at the vanity, flipping the switch to the blinding lights and pulled your makeup out. You frowned at yourself again. You were pale and sickly looking. Pregnancy really was not kind to you. You were slightly apprehensive for your appointment. You still weren't gaining weight as you should have been.

"So, girl talk. What's going on? Ben told me about the dinner last night. He says he's worried about you." Liz said, giving you a beady look that made her look like her mother.

"I dunno. I'm pissed. I have to find whoever did this. It makes no sense. None of it. But, I'm a woman. I had to make a statement because otherwise no one in that damn room would have taken me seriously because I have a fucking vagina. And honestly... I kind of enjoyed it. You should have seen the fear on their faces." You said, applying mascara. 

"What's mother making for you?" 

"I can't tell you. Not yet." You said apologetically.

"Well, it is none of my business, but as a fellow mob wife, and as your friend, I really think you need to slow down. You're putting Damon's health at risk with all your going. I don't want my surrogate nephew hurt. Nor you. And I know Ramsay doesn't want his wife and son in harm's way. It would tear him up. Especially when he can't do anything to stop you." Liz said, choosing her words carefully and staring down at her lap.

She was right, of course. But the course of action you had set into motion could not be undone now. It was going to be a domino effect and there was no stopping it. It all started with a bullet to the face and a severed pinky on your dining room table. 

You cleared your throat, gave a sniff, and held your head high, "I know. I will not do anything to hurt my son, or myself. But I now have these men under my thumb. I'm not letting them go. Not until I can turn them back over to Rams."

You put your makeup away and slowly rose from the bench, a dull pain in your back again.

"Dinner?" Liz asked, exiting the room with you.

"I hope to be back by then. It's going to be a long day." You said, glancing down at your phone.

"I understand. Please be careful." She said, worry etched in the premature age lines on her beautiful face from her illness.

"Always." You said with a small smile, leaving her at the garage door.

"(Y/n)! Let me drive you!" Matt said, hurrying through the door after you.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself, Matthew." You said curtly.

"I know. But you're not to be alone. Not now that the whole city knows your husband is locked up. Makes you a target." Matt said, pulling his keys from his pocket.

You sighed, adjusting the strap of your purse, "fine."

"Where are we going?" Matt asked, opening the passenger door of his car for you.

"Hospital down town on the river front." You said with a small nod.

"Who are you?" You asked Matt after many moments of silence other than the radio.

"Uh... Matt?" He said, unsure.

"That I know. But who is Matt?" You said, watching the world pass by outside the window. Trees were blooming and the grass was turning plush and green as tiny flowers pushed their way through the ground.

"Dunno. Just a guy. A lucky one I guess. From rags to riches kind of story. Seventeen, stealing and selling drugs. Sleeping in a homeless shelter. Then along came Ramsay fucking Bolton." Matt shrugged, lighting a cigarette. 

"I think this is where Rams would make a sarcastic remark about you being Cinderella. How's your mom?" You said with a small laugh.

"Alright I guess. Her and Alyn are a thing" -he made a face- "but she seems better. Got her set up with an apartment and got her a car. Thought maybe asking you to let her work at the bar to help her get back on her feet. Maybe if she has a stable income and life she'll be okay if something happens and I can't support her or whatever." 

"Do you plan on something happening?" You asked, watching him out of the corner of your eye.

"No. But I can't rule it out. Not after Damon. That really drove it home to me that what we do is dangerous. I look up to all of them. Sure, they aren't great role models, but they all have their strengths. Work as a seamless team. When they are on form it's almost like they are gods. You should of seen it when we robbed the bank. It went so smooth. Everyone had their own job. There was no confusion about who should be doing what. And even more... when we aren't engaging in violent crimes... we are just one big, dysfunctional family. Yeah, they give me shit. But I love them. I do. All of you. You and Ramsay... Oh man." 

You gave a small smile.

"You know, it wasn't until I got pregnant that I really knew my husband. We were like two strangers married and living together. But we never really saw one another. We both worked and were so busy. I'll be married to him for three years on Wednesday, and it's only been the last four or five months that I've actually got to know him."

"He's an interesting dude. He's funny. Wouldn't know he's so fucked up just by looking at him or having a single conversation with him." Matt said with a grin to himself as you passed the sign saying you were entering city limits.

"How are you and Tyene?" You asked, pulling a pack of gum from your purse and offering a piece to Matt.

He turned a brilliant shade of red and cleared his throat.

You grinned, "do you love her?"

"Yeah. She's the most amazing person ever." He said with a fond sigh.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" You asked, raising a brow.

His face fell slightly, "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" 

"I can't take care of her the way she deserves. What if I'm gunned down tomorrow? I'm not sneaky or witty like Ramsay. I can't take care of Ty the way Ramsay takes care of you. I would love to, but I don't think I can. Besides, I don't think her parents like me very much. I don't want to put that kind of strain on her." He sighed.

"Let me give you some advice. Do it. Roose hates me and everything about me. But I love Ramsay. And I will continue to love him and give him everything I can, regardless of what Roose says. He can fuck off. He has done nothing but try to make Ramsay leave me, but I am still here. Other people's opinions don't matter." You said, staring back out the window. "Besides... I really enjoy planning weddings."

Matt chuckled and then gave a sigh, "maybe you're right. I guess we will just have to see."

"Well, give me until I have this baby at least. Give me a breather." You giggled.

"Deal." Matt grinned.

"Bet." You hummed, watching the cars passing by at the traffic light. You suddenly felt very tired and weak. You frowned. You still had so much day ahead of you. You hadn't even made it to your first destination yet. You toyed with the gum between you back teeth, hoping this wasn't a sign of how the rest of your day would go.

 

"You can wait here if you want. It shouldn't take me long. I don't think you want to sit in the waiting room while a bunch of pregnant women try to seduce you and those freckles." You grinned at Matt as he helped you from the car.

"I'm not supposed to let you out if my sight." Matt said, frowning at the prospect of being stuck in a waiting room full of pregnant women.

"Alright then, little brother. Let's do this." You said, pulling your wallet and phone from your purse and turning to the hospital entrance.

You and Matt sat in the corner furthest from the crowd, scrolling through your phones and occasionally smacking gum until your name was called.

You turned to Matt, "I won't tell if you'd rather just sit here instead of listening to my doctor bitch at me for being too skinny. I don't think I'm in any danger right here." 

He frowned but gave a nod, "right."

You saw the eyes of many women watch you walk across the waiting room. Clearly curious at your last name. You held your head high and ignored them.

You went through the usual stand on a scale, piss in a cup routine, and heaved yourself up on the examination bed, waiting. 

 _[You: don't think I'm up for shooting at the range, but maybe we can catch lunch? I'm in the city. Lots of shit to do_. _I could really use a hug from my baby brother.]_

There was a knock on the door. You set your phone down as the doctor walked in. She gave you a small smile, and you gave a weak on back.

"How are we today?" She asked, looking down at the thin laptop she carried.

"Honestly or patient to doctor?" You asked, raising a brow, making her laugh.

"Honesty would be best. Especially looking at your vitals and such." She said, looking at you as though x-raying you.

You sighed, "I'm not doing okay. Physically or emotionally. I eat all kinds of things and I still can't gain weight. I feel horrible. My entire body hurts. I have a constant headache that refuses to leave. I'm tired. I keep having a stabbing pain in my lower back. I just want to hibernate for thirty years."

"I want to order an ultrasound this week. Your lack of weight gain is very concerning. We are now entering the last trimester and it seems that the baby is already wanting to be stubborn. We will take a listen to the heartbeat for now and hopefully see you back in a day or two so we can take a look at him." Doctor Mordane said, pulling the heart doppler from her white coat pocket.

You nodded, worry gripping you. "What happens if..." You said, not able to finish. You couldn't. You couldn't think of that.

"Well, we are at week twenty seven now. Lungs have developed and are working. However, we obviously do not want to have him so early, he still has plenty of time... But, should it come to that we have one of the best premiee units in the state. Our NICU is phenomenal. But, let's plan on keeping him in the oven until at least week thirty eight, if we can." The woman said with a serious nod.

"Let's hope." You said, throat tightening as you laid back on the table, shrugging your dress from your shoulders to give the doctor access to your belly.

You stared up at the ceiling, feeling an uncomfortable push in your belly as the doctor pushed the doppler into you. Finally the tiny heartbeat could be heard. But it was not as pronounced as the last time. It had been so strong and loud last time.

The doctor pushed firmer against your belly and you felt your son turn over, annoyed that someone had woken him up with the pushing and prodding.

He settled again slightly and the heartbeat came back, this time louder, making your panic subside some.

"His heartbeat sounds healthy. A bit slower than expected, but I don't think it's anything to be concerned about. Like I said, we will have a better idea once we look at that ultrasound. Usually I would ask to start seeing you twice a month now that we are nearing the home stretch, but until we can figure out exactly what the baby is doing I would like to see you weekly. I want you to rest. I won't put you on bed rest yet, but keep your activities limited." Doctors Mordane said, replacing the medical instrument in her pocket and walking back to her computer to type down notes.

"Yes ma'am." You said, sitting up.

"By the way, good luck. I saw the news last night. I don't believe for a second your husband murdered any of the Stark's. I knew them very well. Whoever framed your husband will end up caught soon, I'm sure. Just try not to stress it too much."

You gave a weak smile at the doctor as you fixed your dress, "thank you."

You stood, waiting at the receptionist's desk as she looked at her computer screen.

"We can do Wednesday at two thirty?" She said, looking over her glasses at you.

"Sure. Not a problem." You said with a nod.

"Alrighty then, Mrs. Bolton. We will see you Wednesday." She said, writing the day and time on a card and handing it to you.

"Let's go, bro." You said to Matt, placing the card in your wallet and walking towards the exit. 

You sat in the seat and looked down at your phone: new message 

_[E: actually not in the city today. Long story. Tomorrow? Or maybe I can come out to your place tonight?]_

_[You: please come by tonight. Love you!]_

"Where to now?" Matt asked, glancing over at you.

"We are going to go pick up lunch and head over to see my girls. I need to speak with Oberyn." You said with a nod.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Surprise me. Take me to your favorite place." You shrugged, not caring what you ate at the moment.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yup."

×××

 "I didn't expect you so early." Tyene said, giving you a hug as you and Matt walked into the salon.

"Had a doctor's appointment. Now for an early lunch and then waiting around to go see Rams. I'm not to be there until two. Then I have to meet with the lawyer and press at three." You sighed, throwing yourself down in a chair and opening the paper bag. 

"How are you?" Obella asked, sitting at her table across from you.

"Fucking horrible. My doctor's appointment was shit. My husband is in jail on murder charges. Like the  _only_ murders he has absolutely nothing to do with. Go figure. I really don't like the lawyer. He makes me uncomfortable, but Ben and Alyn assure me he is alright. Owes Rams a favor or some shit.  I dunno, Bella. I'm just tired. Like, it was not supposed to be this way." 

"You see all the new gang tags? Who are they? No one seems to know?" Tyene said, looking between you and Matt, who busied himself with his lunch, and handing Tyene hers.

You shrugged, "Dunno. Haven't paid much attention." You shrugged, finishing your food, "M'kay, Matt. Your hole in the wall was amazing. One of the best burgers I've ever eaten."

Matt gave a grin, "I told you. It's always the shit looking places." 

"So, what does your father want with me?" You asked, balling up the empty paper bag.

"Stopping the drug runs until the heat is off." Oberyn said, entering the main shop floor.

You nodded, "Yes please. I don't want anyone else fucked in the ass over this. My house is about to be ransacked, and I don't want my pilots in trouble, nor you guys." 

"Well you need to find a way to make it okay with your husband. It's a big blow to all of our pockets." Oberyn said, taking a seat beside you.

"He can get over it. I'll take the fall for it. I'm the Bolton in charge. My rules." You said, looking at your nails.

"Ty, Bella... I need my nails fixed and someone wax my legs. My belly is in the way. I've still got two hours until I go see Rams."

 

"I guess I will wait here. Don't want to get between you and Ramsay." Matt said, glancing around the parking lot. He gave a grin and nodded to the courthouse.

You followed his gaze and gave a small laugh as you watched a group of men working on scrubbing your tag off the wall.

"Right, I doubt they let me have too much time with him, and then I have the damn interview." You said, taking your gun and sliding it under the seat.

Matt scrambled out of the car and hurried around to your side to help you out. You placed your sunglasses on, holding your head high, walking past the press already gathering, through the door.

You stopped at the front desk beside Skinner. He gave you another cold smile.

"Ready to see your husband?" He asked.

You simply gave him a look as you took your glasses off. He chuckled, offering his arm.

You hugged Ramsay tight, swallowing the tears, never wanting to let go again. He encased you in an equally tight hug. He looked pale and disheveled.

"Rams, I miss you." You whispered through the tears.

"I know, baby girl. It'll be over soon." He whispered back, taking your ear lobe between his teeth and pulling you in closer.

You drew a sharp gasp, closing your eyes tight as he ran his tongue over your skin.

"I cannot wait to get home and fuck you stupid." He purred as you clutched at his back.

 "I don't like Skinner." You whispered in his ear.

"Me either, but he owes me. He's a Boy. He will get me out." He whispered back, finally pulling away from you and pulling your chair out.

"How was the doctor?" He asked, watching you closely.

You sighed. "Shit. I have to get an ultrasound done on Wednesday. Doctor is already talking about premature birth."

Ramsay frowned, sucking his front teeth, but gave a nod.

"The house?"

"Way too fucking quiet." You said with another sigh.

Ramsay gave another nod, understanding your meaning that the house was clean.

"Are you good? You look rough?" You asked quietly, squeezing your husband's hand.

"Withdraws already it would seem. Been a long twenty four hours. I could go for a bottle of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes." He sighed, running his free hand over his face.

"Well, hurry up and come home." You said, giving a small smile.

He smirked, "But I just love my bunkmate so much. Fucking little cry baby bitch." 

You sat there, hand laced in Ramsay's as you both answered Skinner's questions. Too soon an officer came to collect your husband.

"Our blades are sharp, baby girl." He said before giving you a final kiss.

"Well (y/n), ready to go enchant the press?" Skinner asked after a few moments silence.

You gave a small nod, stomach tightening in nerves, as he held the door for you.

Your heels echoed across the marble floor and too soon were you pushing out the door to be greeted by a crowd full of cameras and notepads.

_"Mrs. Bolton! What can you tell us about this case?"_

_"Mrs. Bolton, is your husband innocent?"_

_"Mrs. Bolton, how do you feel about the treatment of your husband."_

The noise and questions were annoying. It was pushing you over the edge as your heart beat painfully hard. You stood until the questions subsided. 

"I am upset and angry about the events of the last twenty four hours. It is unjust and unfair. My husband is not involved with the murders or any of the other crimes the prosecution is trying to blame him for. My husband is just a businessman. We are not affiliated with gangs or mafias. I am very affronted by these accusations and having our name dragged through the mud. I only hope that the police are cooperative and help us apprehend the real culprit. We have enough to be getting on with, without the public thinking my loving husband is a murderer. The police have made this hard on both my husband and I, as we are trying to rebuild our business and get ready for the arrival of our first child. My family has been targeted by a person, or persons recently. My husband has been assaulted by officers and picked up on false charges already before this. I ask the public to please come forward with any information regarding the recent acts of violence in this beautiful city, to help clear my husband's name." You said, in a loud ringing voice.

Skinner helped you down the stairs and released you once you were back with Matt. The reporters following, clicking pictures and still asking questions as Matt shut the door for you.

"Well?" Matt asked, giving you a glance.

"I have a finger to collect." You shrugged. 


	56. Glitter & Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/FxnsD5sgZ70

You walked into the quiet house with Matt. 

"You good?" Matt asked, almost walking into you as you stopped suddenly in the hallway.

"Yeah. Bring me my countdown, and a witness to let the others know I was serious." You said, turning to Matt. "And find me Ben. And get on with your task of spreading terror. I want it on the evening news."

"Yes ma'am." He said quietly, turning and leaving quickly.

You walked through the house to the patio. Moose and Boss greeted you excitedly. You gave both a quick pet and then sat in your favorite chair.

Again, you felt weighted. Like an anchor in a raging sea. You wanted to cry, but you couldn't bring the tears.

You pulled your phone from your purse and dropped the purse on the concrete beside you. 

_[You: call me.]_

The sun was warm and blanketed you like a hug. You sighed, watching the water in the pool ripple across the top. Slowly... lazily...

You gave a small smile. The weather was it had been twenty years ago when your father had taken you fishing for the first time. You had stuck your thumb with the hook. Oddly though... it never hurt. You simply stood there with your thumb out, watching your father carefully pull the metal from your skin, cursing a three pronged hook over a simple single hook as he cut his finger tips. Once you were free you had stood there, watching the blood well as your father dug through the tackle box to find a band-aid. You had brought your thumb almost to your lips before your father grabbed your hand and secured the bandage. 

"(Y/n)?" Ben's voice said, sounding a million miles away.

You moved your eyes from the water to see Ben standing there, looking anxious.

"Where's Roose?" You asked.

"Family home, upstate." He replied automatically.

"No, you misunderstand me. I meant literally. Where is my father in law?" You chuckled.

"Literally. His mother's old home. Countryside, upstate." Ben said.

"What?" You said, sitting up straight, almost shouting. "Who.. why?" You demanded.

"Ramsay's orders." Ben said, not looking you in the eye.

You jumped up with a frustrated noise, "The fuck!" -you stomped your foot- "who's watching him? Why was I not told this? Why is he not within a fucking arms length from me?"

"I can't answer any of those questions. I don't ask, I just do what I'm told." Ben said, bracing himself for an outburst.

"Yeah, you're real good at followi..." You spat, but the words catching and dying in your throat as a shadow passed over Ben's face. 

He turned away from you to walk away.

"Ben, wait! Please. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." You said, hurrying after him. You caught his arm and pulled him in for a brief hug. "I shouldn't have gone there. I'm sorry for being so horrible. And I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I know you're just trying to help."

Ben heaved a deep sigh, "I know. I don't blame you. I have no idea what you're going through. And no offense, but I'll be glad to have Ramsay back. You've snapped. Have you any idea what we are doing to this city under your orders?"

A surge of anger pulsed through you, but subsided quickly as your humanity took hold. You shook your head.

"Its only been fifteen hours and dozens are dead. The number will keep growing as we tear ourselves apart. You are causing more than fear in your regime. You are acting like a domestic terrorist. I went to war to combat people like you. I lost brothers. I watched the truck in front of me explode because of people like you. I should have been in that truck. But here I am." Ben said, leaving you alone.

You stood there, staring at a crack in the patio, frowning. It was too late now. You had to carry on.

"You're wrong, Ben! I'm doing this for us! For Ramsay! For our children! There is NO good and evil! No right or wrong! I'm doing this for family!" You shouted after him, your words echoing in the silent halls.

You gripped your phone, storming through the house in blind rage until you reached the sewing room.

You found Carmen sewing away and humming to herself.

"Is there a way that we can speed up this process?" You asked, sitting across the sewing table from her.

She looked up at you through her winged glasses, eyeing you closely. She pulled a pin from her mouth and pressed it into the pin cushion.

"Child, I can. But should I?" She said very seriously as she went back to her sewing.

"I have no choice. This is more than just my husband being thrown in jail." You said forcefully.

Carmen tutted but said nothing. 

"You don't believe that." You said quietly.

"What I believe doesn't matter. It's what you believe." She said simply.

You made a noise, burying your face in your hands, "Why do people keep telling me that if what I believe is always fucking wrong?"

"Because you doubt yourself. You are two different people in one. Choose one and quiet the other. They don't talk about spiritual rebirth for nothing." Carmen said releasing her foot from the sewing machine and staring at you.

"But how do I know?" You groaned, slumping in your chair.

"Ask your husband." 

You gave the old woman a long look, "I don't understand."

"We are what we are made to be, sweet child. There comes a point where we must accept that. Ramsay Bolton is a perfect example. He chose to be the feared man he was made to be. He silenced the other side, very brutally. But he fights himself every day. Liz tells me how he is with you. How he looks at you. Treats you. Talks to you. You awoke the part of him he silenced long ago." 

You sighed, staring out the window. "If I go through with this, there's no going back."

"True. But you don't want it to. When you awoke the side of Ramsay he tried so hard to kill off, he awoke in you the side you didn't know you had." Carmen said, sewing again.

You gave an amused huff, "You know. He told me that once."

"Be who you were made to be. Be powerful. It scares them. The men. You are so much more powerful and capable than they are. Get your husband back and rule with an iron fist. I can be done in two days."

You sat, watching her sew the black fabric for awhile.

Any and all anger was gone. Replaced by a newfound flame that you couldn't place. But it was comfortable and warm. It felt light and sparkly. It was like glitter and gold. It was time. You knew who you were now.

You walked slowly down the hall as your phone rang:  _Whit_

"Hey." You said, leaning against the wall.

 _"You good? What's up? Heard about Ramsay. Everything okay?"_ Whit said quickly.

"I'm okay. Just waiting on Ramsay to finally get out. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that until the heat dies out we aren't flying. I'm still paying you, but we are playing it safe." You said, chewing your nail.

_"Of course. Need anything?"_

"Bring me Mac this weekend. I have fifty acres and a nice unused barn, and a five year old boy who I would love to teach to ride." You said with a small grin, "I'll call mom and dad and have them get him all ready for travel."

 _"Sure thing. See you, uh, probably Saturday night. Be safe. And behave."_ Whit said.

You could hear the smile as she told you to behave.

"Always. See you Saturday." You said, hanging up and wandering to the den to find Liz, Ben, Kaden, and Alyn.

Ben didn't look at you, but you gave him a simple shoulder squeeze as you walked past, taking your usual spot on the couch.

"Aunt (y/n), look what I did at school today!" Kaden said, showing you his bracelet. 

"You must make me one." You said, pulling him in for a hug.

Your eyes snapped up to the TV screen as the evening news came on.

" _Good evening folks. What a day we have been having today, huh? We start the evening with two developing stories. The Bolton murder trial, and an alarming rise in street violence as new gang signs went up all over the city last night and a little over three dozen murders have happened. You heard that right, over three dozen!"_ The anchorman said, eyes wide as he nodded, " _Then join us right after for a special prime time report regarding the Bolton case. The controversy, crimes, and... innocence?"_

Matt tapped you on the shoulder. You looked up at him and he jerked his head toward the exit. You nodded, slapping Alyn's knee as you walked past him.

Both men followed you, "where are they?" You asked once you entered the hall.

"Cellar." Matt said.

"Bring me a knife and meet me there." You said, frowning as your stomach growled, "and have someone make something to eat."

You proceeded to the cellar with Alyn.

You walked in the room to find the man you had requested, and the witness.

"Hand." You said lazily, holding your palm out.

"P-please, Mrs. Bolton, no. Don't do this. I will find the rat. Please. Give me some time." The man whimpered, clutching his bandaged hand tightly in his uninjured hand.

"I don't have time." You said, motioning for the man to give you his hand.

 "Please! I need my fingers." The man cried as Matt entered, holding a knife out to you.

"Need." You sneered, examining the knife. "Know what I need? I need my husband to tie me up and choke me until I beg for him to let me cum on his dick while I call him daddy. But you know what? I'm not getting what I need. And my needs are more important than yours at the moment. I get very cranky when my needs are not met. Now give me your fucking hand. If you don't do as I ask I will take more than one finger today." 

The man shook violently as he held his bandaged hand out. You gave Alyn a look. He quickly took the man's hand, unwrapped it, and held his hand flat to the small table.

"Spread your fingers. We only want to take one." You said gently, running your finger along the knife blade, admiring how sharp it was.

Without letting anyone prepare, you brought the knife down swiftly and firmly. The sound of breaking bone and flesh from the body as echoing as ripping Velcro in a quiet room. The silence only lasted a few short moments before the man began to scream and writhe on his knees.

"Good man." You laughed, handing the knife back to Matt and leaving the room.

You practically inhaled your food, wishing you hadn't as the heartburn almost burnt a hole in your throat. 

You curled up on the couch as a maid came in, "Mrs. Bolton, your brother Eli is here to see you."

"Show him in." You said, lazily.

Eli entered with Jeyne. They both gave you a hug and sat beside you. 

"You okay? You look rough." Eli said, frowning at you.

"I'm just tired. Been a shit day. Glad y'all could come. Hungry? Thirsty? Anything your heart desires." You said, smiling at them both.

"Nah, we're good." Eli said, holding up his cup.

"So, what's up? You asked with a small yawn.

"Been a long day for us too. Mayor asked us if we could step in and curb all the violence going on." Eli sighed, pushing himself back into the cushions, "damn this couch is amazing."

"And how's that going?" You asked, watching them from the corner of your eye.

"Horrible. No one seems to know what's going on and all the gangs are pointing fingers at one another. It's getting scary. Civilians are scared. Especially in the very populated areas." Jeyne cut in.

"Hm." You hummed, staring blindly at the TV, watching the weather.

Everyone sat around, doing their own thing as the news ended and anchorman Yohn came back on the screen, sitting beside a man you didn't know. 

The man was introduced as Varys. A very respectable lawyer who has been working in the city for many, many years.

" _What is your expert opinion on this case?"_ Yhon asked, watching Varys closely.

 _"Honestly, I find it absurd. All these accusations when there is no evidence. The department is lucky the Bolton's are not suing for his release."_ Varys said sagely.

_"Why do you think that is?"_

_"To make a point. If he's in there, how can he be connected to what's going on outside?"_

_"But couldn't he be pulling the strings from inside?"_

_"Certainly. But has anyone taken the time to look at who the Bolton's are? I mean, Ramsay is an upstanding citizen. The whole Bolton family goes above and beyond for this city and they have for many years. Especially Ramsay. He makes generous donations to multiple charities in the city. From the Boys and Girls Club to the police department itself."_

Every head turned to you.

"Rams donates to charity?" Ben asked raising a brow.

"Mmm... well, sure." -you giggled- "I donate the money under his name. Have been for three years now. He doesn't check what I spend my allowance on. I've been waiting on him to say something. I think it's funny."

_"... but his crime record."_

_"Should not be held against him. These are small offenses from years ago that people are trying to bring up. People act like young kids don't engage in crime. Especially young, privileged kids. Yes, he has some simple battery charges on his record, but I, for one, won't bat an eye at them. These charges date back to his boxing career. Have you compared the statistics with boxers and fighters to their crime record? Look into it. Fighters are a different breed, and can be aggressive outside the ring. But, never has he been charged with things like abusing his wife. I have spoken to sources close to the family, and they all tell me how he worships and loves his wife. So I think that's something to look at when considering his guilt or innocence. He's a buisness man that has had a lot of muck thrown on him in the last few months. Imagine what his poor wife is going through. Sources have told me she is not handling pregnancy well, and to add all of this on her plate? The poor woman."_

_"So you believe that Ramsay Bolton has nothing to do with this? We have tried contacting his father, Roose Bolton, but we have yet to hear back."_

_"Honestly, how can he be involved? As his wife stated this afternoon to the press, they are being targeted. Just before Christmas, if you will remember, the bar Mrs. Bolton co-owns was set ablaze. They had nothing to do with it. Ramsay was falsely arrested just a mere hour before. I got in contact with officers from that arrest and got the information. Ramsay was arrested on bank robbery charges, but the detective who delegated the arrest 'jumped the gun', so to speak. The evidence pictures showed a man with tattoos that poorly mimicked Ramsay's. Showing that it was clearly a set up. What's more in this, is that those who did, in fact, commit the crime were never apprehended and are still at large. Maybe they have something to do with the new gang who has proudly boasted their tags all over city walls and surfaces. Why are the cops not looking more into this? Then just two weeks ago the Bolton Ammunitions warehouse exploded. Ramsay was at his father's house, after getting a call that his father had suffered a heart attack. So tell me, Yohn, how can the Bolton's be tied to any of this?"_

_"So back to the first question, as a lawyer and citizen of this city, what do you think of all this?"_

_"It is pure garbage, simply put. Ramsay Bolton is not the man the police are after. He is not a murderer. It is my belief that Ramsay Bolton is innocent."_

"Ah, I love when a bit of cash brings a plan together." Ben sighed a smug grin playing at his mouth as he relaxed into his chair.

 ×××

  _[You: meet me in the study.]_

You sat there, silently folding the piece of paper you had been working on for an hour. It wasn't much, but choosing the words had been harder than you had anticipated. You glanced at the clock on the wall, you needed to leave for your ultrasound appointment soon. Ramsay should have been ushering you to hurry up. Ramsay should have woken you up. Ramsay should have said some sarcastic quip on it being your anniversary. Ramsay would have made some sneaky plans to take you out, as he always did.

The last two days had been so long without Ramsay. While it was custom for you to wake up alone, it was like a stab in the heart to realize you really were alone. It was now Wednesday afternoon. You hadn't been able to really be with your husband since Sunday afternoon. Today you were cutting off a fourth finger and still no closer to finding the fucking rat who had turned your life upside down.

Yesterday afternoon the cops had shown up, waving their flashy little piece of paper in your face. You were glad they had shown up when Kaden had been at school and all the Boys gone. You sat in the den with Liz and the household help while the cops searched every inch of your house. They seemed disappointed when the dogs picked up nothing, but seized all the different guns from Roose's vast collection. They were antiques and first mint productions from the long line of gun making the Bolton's had been a part of for many generations now. Both Roose and Ramsay would be pissed when they found out.

You needed to find a way to go speak with Roose, but you knew none of the Boys would take you, and you were constantly watched, not allowed to be out of the house alone. Maybe you could slip out at night, but even then, you had no idea where to go, nor could you find records on where this place was that Roose, and Reek apparently, were at.

You should have gone into work yesterday, but Olyvar had called, assuring you he could do it on his own. That you needed the rest. He had been different lately. Maybe you would invite him over for dinner to find out what was going on with him?

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose with your gloved hand as the door opened slowly.

"You rang?" Alyn said, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Yes. Put some gloves on, find a child, and have them deliver this envelope to the police station. Do not leave anything on this envelope. Keep it clean until it reaches the child's hands, and do not let the child see your face. Tell the child that if they do not deliver the message their family will be murdered." You said, holding the letter up.

"Alright. Give me a minute to go get some gloves." Alyn said, eyeing the letter and turning to leave.

"Alyn?" You said before he left the room.

"Yes ma'am?" He said, turning back to you.

"Thank you. Really. I know what I'm doing is stressful, but Rams will be home soon." You said with a sigh.

"I know. And, Ben isn't mad at you. He understands. Don't fret it."

You gave a meek smile, "Okay."

After handing off the letter you wandered the house until you found Matt, asleep in a hammock out back.

"Come on, chauffeur. I have an ultrasound to get done." You said, pulling his hat from his face.

"Yes ma'am. I'll meet you at the car in a minute." He yawned, sitting up and struggling to get out of the hammock.

You said nothing on the ride, simply staring out the window and wringing your hands in your lap.

"You okay?" Matt asked after awhile.

"No. I'm nervous. I don't want something to be wrong with my child." You sighed, placing your hands on ypur belly.

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Matt said with a small smile.

"Or it could not be. Maybe i will lose my son as punishment for all the terrible shit I have done, am doing, and will do." You sniffed.

It was a fear that ate away at every quiet moment you had. Losing your child. You already knew you loved him beyond measure. Him and Ramsay. What if you lost both? The fear kept you up at night. You were panicked and running on empty. You couldn't keep going. But you had to. There was no other way.

The waiting room was empty, except for three other women. It was weird. Usually the room was pretty full. Maybe you should always book an appointment at this time?

The nurse opened the door and called your name.

Matt gave you a small, encouraging smile as you left his side to follow the nurse to the ultrasound room.

The ultrasound tech was already waiting for you when you showed up. She greeted you warmly and helped you up onto the table, pulling your shirt up to get ready for the examination.

As always, seeing your child was amazing. You wished Ramsay were here to see. Maybe you would take him the ultrasound pictures when you went to go see him again.

"Hm. He seems to be measuring fine. See his little lungs rising and falling?" The technician said, pointing at the screen.

You watched the tiny lungs and tiny heart beat as Damon curled up and placed his tiny little fingers in his mouth.

"How active is he?" The technician asked.

"He's been rather calm the last couple days. Usually he kicks the hell out of me, but he's been rather quiet since last night." You said, watching him stretch and curl up again on the screen.

"Well, I don't see anything that could pose a threat to his health. Just make sure to eat those extra calories as Doctor Mordane said, keep taking your vitamins, and we will go from there." She said, pulling away from you, typing down notes, and printing the pictures for you.

You wiped the thick gel from your belly, sat up, and fixed your shirt.

"Well?" Matt asked, looking almost anxious. He was such a little brother.

You handed him the pictures and sighed, "I dunno. Said he was perfectly fine. Maybe I'm just defective." 

Matt thumbed through the pictures and handed them back to you when you had almost reached the end of the hall.

"Don't worry. I was born early, ya know. But, mom did drugs... So, there's that. But I'm perfectly fine. Maybe a little touched in the head, but I'm good." He said, opening the car door for you.

"I'm just afraid that Rams would be mad at me if I had our son much too early." You admitted.

Matt gave you a look and crinkled his brows, "why? I mean it's not like you really have control over that."

"I know, I know. But Rams is weird like that." You sighed, resting your head back and closing your eyes.

×××

"Hey, I'm running to the store real quick." You called to the house at large. 

You received no reply. You snatched up your keys off a hook and left the house as quickly as possible. Thankful to be alone. You turned your phone off, turned up the radio, and rolled down the windows, taking in the fresh, clean spring air.

You stopped at a flower shop and bought a dozen roses. You placed them in the empty passengers seat and drove until you reached the cemetery.

It was quiet, peaceful, and in an odd way, blooming with life. Oh, the irony of the world.

You grabbed up the roses and walked along the rows of headstones until you reached the one you had been looking for.

You placed the roses at the foot of Damon's headstone and gently lowered yourself to your knees.

You stared at the headstone for a long time in silence, sitting flat on your ass, and crossing your legs.

"I wish you were still here, Damon. Everything is such a mess. You left us all so heartbroken. Ramsay is so lost without you. I wish you had elaborated more on what my job is in this. I feel so useless. You told me I'm the foundation and not to crack... But I am crumbling. I don't know what to do. I just wish you had left me something. Anything, to help me understand." You finally said with a deep sigh and single tear.

You sat there in the silence, listening to the birds chirp and the echoing sounds of cars driving by in the far distance.

"You've got the whole gang in an upheaval trying to find you, (y/n)." Came a quiet voice behind you.

You gasped, turning quickly to see Skinner.

"How'd you know I was here?" You asked, getting to your feet, rather slowly because of your belly.

"Just a hunch, when you were at none of your usual haunts." He shrugged, glancing at Damon's headstone.

"He was a good guy. I was really sad to hear he died. Him and Ramsay were always a perfect team." Skinner said, his cold smile back in place as he brought his gaze to you.

"Is there something I can help you with?" You asked, hoping you didn't sound as rude as you felt.

"Ramsay's court day has been set. Monday, at oh nine thirty. You will be allowed to meet with him on Sunday afternoon." Skinner said with a small nod.

"And the prospect of it?" You asked, feeling apprehensive. 

"Good. The city supports his innocence. Especially with this new gang rearing their heads. The people are frightened and angry at PD for arresting the wrong man. I don't know who this group is, but they couldn't have come at a better time."

 ×××

_"According to sources at the police station, this afternoon an eight year old girl entered the station on her way home from school, looking distraught. When she was approached by an officer she thrust an envelope at him, saying that if she didn't deliver the message her family would be killed. We obtained a copy of the letter in the envelope:"_

_"To whom it may concern, I am very disappointed in you. Sloppy, lazy police work. How could you believe a tool like Ramsay Bolton is the one behind my work? I am offended to say the least. I killed the Stark's. I have kidnapped and murdered and set fire to this city. I have made your lives hell recently, hoping you would pick up the trail. I am the Bloodbath Psycho you have been looking for for years now. The hunter is growing bored. So I am upping the stakes. Let's play a game. Come find me. I am the enemy you are seeking. I am watching every movement. Every patrol car. Every arrest. Every radio dispatch. Every news report. If you cannot finish my game in 36 hours you will see what happens when I grow tired of cops offending me and giving someone else the credit of my hard work. If you refuse to play my game, I will continue to pick officers off like flies. You are already five officers short. The clock is ticking. Flesh and bone. -Wicked Ones."_

_"The Chief of Police, Howland Reed, has yet to make a statement, but is set to address the contents of the letter tomorrow morning in a public interview."_

You watched the screen without really seeing it, thinking maybe you would go to this press conference. It would cause a stir. One that you needed. But, it could also be dangerous. Yet, it was just a game. One you were winning. It would make the chief uncomfortable. Recklessness nipped at your insides.

Yep.

You were going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this will end well....


	57. The Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/dFinPLyy2ok

"Ben, I need your assistance." You said, sitting at the table and pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Of course." Ben said, glancing up from helping Kaden tie his shoes, scrunching his brows at the fact you were already dressed. "Go get your backpack, tiny ese and I'll be there in a minute."

Kaden skipped out of the kitchen, giggling as Herman chased him.

"I need a list of every abandoned building in the city. Everyone's land. Please and thank you." You said, glancing over at Matt, who was picking marshmallows from his bowl and placing them carefully on a napkin.

"Of course. Why are you up so early?" Ben said, also watching Matt.

"I'm going to the press conference." You replied, looking over at Ben.

"Why?" He asked, looking as though he wished he hadn't asked when the word left his mouth.

"Because, it will be fun. See you there?" You said with a bright smile.

"Only as long as these two go with you." Ben said very firmly.

You glanced between Matt and Alyn, "m'kay."

"Well, I'm off to take Kade to school. Catch y'all downtown."

"Toodles." You beamed.

Alyn rose from his chair for another cup of coffee and Matt stared off into space serenely. 

"Hon, why did you take out all the marshmallows?" You asked, looking down at your bowl as Alyn slid the gallon of milk across the table towards you.

"They're gross." Matt replied with a grotesque face and shudder.

"Don't think I've ever met anyone who didn't like cereal marshmallows. Ramsay could eat his weight in them." You laughed, pouring your milk.

"Nasty." Matt said, staring down at the marshmallows with a frown.

"Ramsay has a sweet tooth though. Marshmallows and gummy candy are his weakness. Was always that way. Pretty sure he'd of been a fat kid if he hadn't of boxed." Alyn said, glancing over his phone as he leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee. "But don't offer fudge. That's a sure way to ensure an early death."

"Well, fudge is a weird concept. Like is it a brownie or a chocolate chunk?" Matt said, with a shrug. "Yeah, I'm just not much for sweets."

"Unless you're fucking raked." Alyn chuckled, setting his cup down and giving you a serious look, "sure you wanna do this?" 

"Do I want to? No. But I need to. The public is in my palm. Time to make sure they're stuck there."  You said with a sigh, pushing your empty bowl away.

"Then I'll meet y'all in ten." Alyn said, leaving the kitchen with a yawn.

You turned to Matt.

"I'm good. Gonna go hit the pipe a couple times and I'll be ready." He said, leaving the table and his pile of uneaten marshmallows behind.

 

The crowd was large, camera and notepads everywhere as you stood with the three Boys in the back of the crowd, all waiting on Chief Reed to come address the crowd. You took in all the people. Reporters gearing up for an endless stream of questions. Citizens looking afraid and upset.

Howland Reed, flanked by two officers stepped out the doors and the questions started immediately as he took the podium.

You wore a smug grin as the man was bombarded with questions. He held up a hand and the crowd silenced.

"Please, one at a time." He said, pointing at a reporter.

"Chief, what can you tell us about this new gang?" The woman rattled off.

"We are turning over every leaf to get an idea who this group is."

"What about the letter?" A man shouted.

You pushed through the crowd toward the front, Ben cursing behind you as he followed you.

"Yes, Chief, what can you tell us about this letter? I'm very interested to know why my husband is still sitting in jail when you've gotten a confession to the murders?" You said loudly.

The crowd turned and craned their necks to glimpse you as you stood directly in front of the podium, looking up at Reed.

"Mrs. Bolton, please this isn't..." He began.

"What the time or place? Because it is the perfect time and place. You have a confession. On who has been causing this mayhem. Who's behind the terror. And yet, my husband still sits in there, when the true assailant has openly and publicly told you my husband is not the one behind this." You sneered.

"Mrs. Bolton, we cannot rule out the fact that..." He started again.

"No. You cops are just lazy with a sketchy sense of law and justice. You think you can keep my husband because he is tangible, while this... unknown, is a phantom. Have you done anything to find this person? They have made threats against the city. Against the people you serve and are honor bound to protect. What about when your thirty six hours are up?" You said, even louder.

"We cannot confirm that anything will happen when the thirty six hours are up. However, we are..." Reed said, almost forcefully.

"So you think it's a bluff? You are willing to gamble and risk the safety of these good people? Of your officers? What of the five this person says have been taken?" You said maliciously cutting across him; the crowd around you stirring uncomfortably.

"We do have five officers that are missing, or at least have not yet reported in." Reed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and sounding strained.

You turned to the crowd, "I think we now have enough here to see what's going on, folks. While my _innocent_ husband sits behind bars, our outstanding police department are cowards, not even looking for the person behind the crimes my husband is being accused of, despite having a confession." You said, pulling theatrics as you shoved back through the crowd reporters calling after you and shouting questions.

You bit back the smile as you left the crowd, who had all turned angrily on the chief when you refused to answer questions.

"I'm ready to go home and take a nap." You said to Alyn as you reached the jeep.

"Aye, aye captain." He said, opening the door for you.

×××

You looked up from the list and map you were pouring over, finally choosing sixteen locations.

"How long as it been?" You asked, looking up at Ben.

"Since?" Ben asked, looking up from the game he was playing on his phone.

"The letter was delivered." You said, glancing back at the map.

"Almost twenty seven hours." Ben said, glancing at his watch.

"Good." You smiled, looking at the office door as it opened.

In walked Skinner.

"That was absolutely brilliant what you did this morning. A true Bolton, you are." He said, his cold eyes sparkling slightly as he smirked.

You shrugged, "thank you. Anything new?" 

"No. Still set for Monday morning." Skinner said, setting a piece of paper in front of you.

You picked it up and glanced it over. 

_I love you, baby girl. Thought you should know you're hot as fuck on TV. ;)_

You felt your face warm as you deciphered your husband's sloppy scribble.

"Monday." You sighed, "it's only Thursday." 

A knock came on the door. Skinner crossed the room, and opened the door.

There stood Carmen. You waited on her to speak, before you realized Ben was with you. You suppressed a snort and rose from your seat, crossing the room and stepping out into the hall.

"It's ready." The old woman said quietly.

"Let's go see!" You said excitedly, taking a step but stopping. "Hold that thought."

You walked back into the room, "we good here?"

"If you are." Ben said, stretching in his chair.

You nodded, turning back to the hallway and following Carmen.

She said nothing, but hummed a tune as you both walked to the other end of the house.

She pushed the door open and waited on you to enter before entering the room herself.

And there it stood on the mannequin, in all its nerdy, glory.

One genderbent Kylo Ren. You walked over to it with a smug grin as you picked up Ramsay's helmet from the corner of the sewing table. It still smelled like him inside. 

"With the way I designed the belt, no one will be able to tell you're pregnant." Carmen said, watching you examine all the pieces of clothing.

"This is absolutely beautiful. I can't thank you enough." You said, setting the helmet on the ground and hugging the old woman tightly.

"Do you know what you have to do?" She asked when you broke the hug.

"I do. It's time to get my husband back." You nodded, gathering up costume and helmet.

You sat the outfit on the end of your bed, pulling your closet open to find those damn boots you kept forgetting to look for.

Finally you found them and threw them from the closet.

Not that it was likely, but you thought maybe you would try to get to sleep. You had a man to kill at 6a.m. You were at least going to lay and bed and do nothing, anyways.

×××

You sat on the edge of the bed, clutching the Kylo Ren helmet, thinking about what you were about to do. It made you queasy, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, that punk ass police chief didn't believe anything would happen at the end of 36 hours.

You picked up your phone.

_[You: I love you, mom.]_

You slid the black leather gloves on and stared down at the helmet in your lap. The silence absolute and haunting.

You cleared your throat, looking over at Moose and Herman.

"Well boys, I have a job to do." You said, running your gloved hand over Moose's head and standing.

You looked yourself over in the mirror. You couldn't help but grin at your black outfit.

"What have you done to me, Ramsay Bolton?" You said, looking down at the helmet you clung to as if your life depended on it. But, in a way, it sort of did, you assumed.

 

Matt, Alyn, and Ben stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting on you.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked, looking pale, like he always did before something big.

"No. But, our blades are sharp." You said, clutching the helmet and walking down the hall until you reached the door that led to the garage, your boots making an eerie echo as you walked purposefully to the SUV.

Alyn opened the back door for you and helped you up.

Matt slid in beside you and Ben climbed in the passenger seat.

"I'm sure this is where Ramsay would say some dirty comment about the Sith Lord you've turned into." Ben chuckled, looking you and your costume over.

"I may have to tell you what he says sometime." You winked, flexing your hand in the glove. They were still stiff, but it didn't matter. They would serve their purpose. You hated that you were probably about to ruin these gloves. They were beautiful. Real works of art.

The building was small and dingy. It looked like it would collapse at any second. Maybe it would. Maybe you should have chosen a sturdier location for your first TV appearance. Oh well, too late to bounce to a new location now. It was 10 to 36, and you had a show to be getting on with.

"Everything is set up?" You asked, placing your helmet on and sliding from your seat out into the cool morning air. You pulled your hood up and glanced around. 

"Yep, your camera man is set and ready to go." Matt nodded, lighting a cigarette.

"And my officer?" You asked, always slightly taken aback by your voice in this damn helmet.

"Whimpering like a lost puppy." Alyn said, holding out a knife and gun to you.

You took the knife but waved the gun away.

"Alright then. Let's show PD their terrorist was serious." You said, walking into the tiny, run-down building.

In the largest empty room hung a black drape, where a chair sat in front of it. Tied to the chair, a young man, crying muffled begs into his gag, his eyes wide and afraid.

You dropped your shoulders some as you took the young officer in. He was maybe twenty. Just starting his life. Hardly out of school, if at all.

"You don't have to do this, (y/n)." Ben said quietly. 

You glanced over at Ben and sighed. "I do."

"(Y/n), this is Nathan. He has all your electronic needs." Matt said, clapping another man on the shoulder you hadn't noticed when you walked in. "He is a part of my boys, and my right hand."

You nodded at the man, not sure if it was relayed in this heavy helmet.

"We'll leave you to it then. Be outside if you need anything." Alyn said, leaving with Ben and Matt.

You took a deep breath, picked your head up high, and walked to your first of many victims.

"Ready?" Nathan asked, lighting a cigarette and checking his camera over.

"When you are." You said, clutching the knife.

He gave a thumbs up and you looked from victim to camera, a manic happiness coursing through you.

"Goooood morning Vietnam!" You said cheerfully, waving at the camera, grinning to yourself that finally you got to use that quote at least once in your life.

You walked behind the young police officer and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I warned you, that if you didn't finish my game in the thirty six hours, I would make you see what happens when you offend me. It has been thirty six hours and two minutes, but here I am. You didn't take me seriously and now I am twice as offended. So, I'm going to show you what happens when I am offended. Every six hours after this, if you do not find me, I will kill another."

You stood beside your victim and kneeled down, grabbing his face in your free hand.

"Do you know who I am?" You asked gently.

He shook his head furiously, making noises into his gag and struggling against his restraints. 

"You know, I am sorry about this. You should be ashamed in your employer. To leave you like this. But hey, you get to be the first of many." You sneered, placing your knife to his cheek and gently pushing until the blood spilled over.

The man made more strangled noises and the sweat coated his face in a bright sheen. The struggling making his sweat come faster, the panic so high you could almost smell it as he trembled and shook.

You pulled the knife away and stood up again, turning back to the camera.

"I am making no demands. I do not require your dirty money. I am doing this because I can. Because you will continue to do nothing to stop me. Because you cannot win. I am playing god. I am your god now. Then the Lord said to Joshua, “See, I have delivered Jericho into your hands, along with its king and its fighting men." You stepped behind the man, gripping his sweat soaked hair and pulling his head back as far as you could. He screamed out, struggling as hard as he could against your grip. It was amazing how strong a man could be when death was looking them in the eye.

"There are four hundred and eighty seven abandoned buildings in this city alone. I have chosen sixteen. These sixteen locations will be the destinations for my next sixteen murders. Will you find me before I reach the end? Let's find out what happens when the Wicked Ones get to the finish line first." You said, bringing your knife to the man's throat and slicing down to the bone, blood spraying like a water hose that was just unkinked. 

You dropped the knife and walked out of the building quickly, feeling as though you may be sick. You pulled the helmet off and gasped for the cool air of outside.

"Get that up and loaded as soon as possible." You demanded, leaning against the wall of the building and willing the sick feeling to go away.

You said nothing to anyone until you reached the safety of your bedroom where you fell to your knees and cried into your hands, pulling the gloves off and dropping them to the floor with Ramsay's helmet. 

"You are still unsure." Carmen said quietly behind you after awhile.

You gasped, looking up at the woman.

She gave a warm smile, "the part of you that has made you cry, the guilt, drown it. If you ever want to live the life you want with your husband, you must be the beast he awoke. Together you are both complete. Stop doubting. There is no more room for doubt. Not anymore. Not now"

She helped you to your feet as you held onto the foot board.

"How do you know all of this?" You finally asked, wiping the last of the tears away.

"I've been around for awhile. I know a thing or two." She shrugged, helping you shed the layers of fabric and leather.

"I'm just afraid to fuck up. Make a wrong move." You said, pulling pants and a shirt from your closet.

"Take it slow then." She said, leaving you alone.

You dressed quietly and picked up your phone from the bed. New message.

_[Mom: I love you too, baby!]_

You hit call, laying back on the bed, feeling your son move around as he finally decided to wake up this morning.

_"Hey baby."_

"Hey momma."

_"Everything okay?"_

"I guess. Just wanted to call. And ask a favor."

_"Of course, anything."_

"Can you and dad get Mac and all his tack together? Whit and Jared are going to bring him down for me tomorrow. I miss him."

_"Sure thing. Not a problem. I'm sure he will be glad to be with you again. He's turned into a lazy old man."_

"I'm sure he has. He was always lazy if we weren't roping. I'll get him back in shape. My friend has a little boy who would be tickled to ride him until I can again." You said, placing your hand over your belly.

_"Speaking of. How are you? With everything."_

You heaved a deep sigh, "I dunno. I'm still not gaining weight. Had an ultrasound done on Wednesday but they said he looks fine. Must just be me. I'm supposed to be taking it easy. But it's hard. Especially with everything else going on. Rams goes to court Monday morning. Hopefully it goes in our favor and we can come home and do absolutely nothing for the next three months. I'm so tired mom."

You heard your mother tsk sadly on the other end.

_"I know baby. I know. Just try to take it easy and keep your chin up. It will all be okay."_

"Alright, momma. I'm going to take a nap. I'll have Whit call you when she's on her way over tomorrow. I love you."

_"I love you too."_

You hung up and dropped your phone, staring up at the ceiling. You rolled into your pillow, pulling it close and closing your eyes tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness. Almost winter break. I'll make it up in the next couple chapters. ;)  
> I know we are all missing Rams. But I promise he's perfectly fine and making /lots/ of friends in jail... hm, wait. Is that what you would call them? ;)


	58. Folsom Prison Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/HxAa83gP9vc
> 
> Because it was too fun not to. ;)

A knock on the door brought you back to the world. It was 9a.m. Saturday morning. Only one day left until you got to see Ramsay again. It was going to be a long 24 plus hours. But then again, the last 24 had been too.

After you awoke from your nap you found Alyn and delegated instructions to continue the killings every 6 hours. To video it and post it. But instead of risking anyone being identified they were to just shoot the victim outside of camera vision.

After speaking with Alyn you hid away in your room. You still felt sick, and a strange fevered sensation as if a war was being fought inside of you. One of the help brought you meals and you had requested not to be bothered.

You sat up, frowning at the door.

"Enter."

A few moments later Ben walked in. He looked sad, and yet, fatherly.

You pulled your knees up to your chest as he closed the door behind him and sat at the foot of your bed.

He stared down at his hands for a few moments and then looked at you, "are you alright?"

"Not really." You admitted in a whisper.

Ben nodded and inhaled deeply.

"I killed an innocent man yesterday. Completely innocent. He did nothing wrong. Just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The other men I've killed... they all had it coming. But that guy... Ramsay makes it look so easy." You spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Well, in all fairness, he's been doing it for like thirteen years. But, don't for a second think he was never were you are. Feeling how you feel. It's okay to feel this way. You're only human." Ben said with a small nod.

You snorted, "Ramsay doesn't feel like this ever."

"How do you know? Maybe he doesn't now. But at one point, in the beginning... He did." He replied, giving you a tired look.

"All of you though... You're all murderers. No one ever bats an eye at what you've done when you do it." You said, sitting up straight. 

It was Ben's turn to snort.

"Why do you think Ramsay started drinking? Why do you think Alyn snorts coke all the damn time? Matt pukes his guts up and almost passes out every time. For people like Ramsay, it becomes fun. We all know he's fucked up. But the rest of us... we find our ways to cope." 

You chewed your lip, watching Ben. You could always tell him to give the order to stop everything. But you still didn't have Ramsay back yet. You still hadn't found the snitch. You were still cutting fingers off. 

You sighed, "thank you. I needed that."

Ben gave a weak smile and nodded. He rose from the bed and left without another word.

You took a shower and dressed comfortably, pulling your hair into a messy bun and sliding a pair of flats on. 

"Aunt (y/n)! Do you feel better? Mama said you were sick." Kaden said, looking up from his car track in the middle of the hallway.

"I feel much better today." You smiled, rolling a car towards him with your foot. "I have a surprise to share with you later."

Kaden gasped, "what?" 

You grinned at the excitement, "Well I can't tell you, ya goose. Then it won't be a surprise."

"I'm not a goose!" He shrieked, giggling.

"No? You look like a goose to me." You said, raising a brow.

Kaden made a noise, "I'm more like a turkey."

You let out a loud laugh, "a turkey?" 

"Yep. I like turkeys." 

"Turkey toms are mean though. We used to have turkeys when I was a girl. The Tom, his name was Baste Master... he was mean as sin. Spurred me and chased me up a tree. I still have the scars on my leg." You said, leaning against the wall.

"Why didn't you just whack him?" Kaden asked seriously.

"I woulda if I'd had a stick." You grinned.

"Uncle Ramsay will be home soon, yeah?"

"Monday afternoon. He will be here when you get home from school." You said, continuing down the hall.

"Hey, need you in the study. We have numbers to go over." Alyn said as you walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you always in here?" You asked, raising a brow and grabbing a bottle of water from the counter.

"I'm poisoning all the food. I dunno, maybe you're always the one in here and we just happen to meet up here?" Alyn shrugged, opening a bag of chips.

"Well I'm pregnant. I have an excuse to frequent the kitchen." You shot back, glancing at the bag.

 

Two hours. That was all it took to turn into a nasty, cranky bitch. Not that you weren't pissy to begin with. What a long exhausting week. If only you could have just had a simple kiss from Ramsay...

You made a frustrated noise and tore a piece of paper to shreds as Ben and Alyn sat playing hangman across the table from you.

"How does Ramsay do this all fucking day without losing his mind?" You sighed, resting your forehead on the cool surface of the oak table.

"Because he's fucking weird. Have you gotten anywhere?" Ben said casually, looking up from the paper.

"Honestly not sure. Okayed some building shit. Rejected a proposal that looked sketch. But... I have no idea what I'm doing, where I'm putting any of this money, or anything else." You said, looking from laptop screen to a stack of papers, pulling your hair down, and leaning back into the chair.

"Fuck it." Alyn hummed, glancing out the window. "Where's the Kid?"

A knock came on the door, making all three of you look across the room.

"Enter!" You called, glancing down at your phone.

"Ma'am, Cersei Lannister is here to see you." The butler said, standing in the doorway.

You exchanged looks with Ben and Alyn who both looked as bewildered as you felt.

"Show her in." You said, snapping the laptop closed, pushing the pile of papers into the top drawer of the desk, and sitting up straight in the chair.

Sure enough, in walked Cersei Lannister in all her haughtiness, followed closely by a man who must have been a body guard. Strange she didn't come with her twin.

"Cersei, what an unpleasant surprise. To what can I blame the circumstance?" You said rather nastily with a lip curl.

Cersei tutted, taking a seat directly in front of you, "You act as though I want to be here, you silly child."

"Hm, I dunno how it works at your house, but in my house we don't insult the person in charge. I will feed you to the dogs." You said, puffing up. Pent up anger over the week beginning to bubble to the surface. "Now, what do you want?" You hissed.

"To help each other. This new little street gang has us all uneasy. Everyone from every family is dying off, front, back, and center. If we can form an alliance, maybe we could help bring this person to our own justice." Cersei said, rather emotionally as if trying to win a vote.

You sat there, staring at her for a few moments before letting out a shriek of laughter.

"Do you honestly think that I require your help to ensure the safety of my husband's men?"

"Yes. You are a young, inexperienced woman. The Kings men will never follow a woman." Cersei spat.

You could see her becoming angry. It was joyous. 

"You speak to me joining together and bringing about justice, and yet, half of the shit that has made my life bullshit lately is directly related to  _you_ in some way or another. You have a lot of nerve to come here asking my help. I have enough to be concerned with, over an old lioness who has no buisness playing this game anymore. Turn the reins over to your brother and hang up the hat. You're running your gang into the ground. Your children have disappointed you. You are a joke on the streets." You laughed, a cruel smile to match Ramsay's snagging your lips.

Cersei looked daggers at you and stood abruptly.

"You will regret this, little girl. Mark my words." She hissed.

You rolled your eyes and waved her away, "see her out, please Alyn."

Once the door had shut, Ben rounded on you.

"Do you think that was wise?" He asked quietly.

"Probably not. But I'm not giving into her. She can kiss my ass." You shrugged.

"Ramsay needs to be told." Ben pressed.

"Fine. Fine. I will tell him tomorrow afternoon. If I don't forget." You sighed, picking up your phone. New Message.

_[Whit: hey, we managed to get away early. Been on the road, with Mac, for about an hour. See ya in about 2.]_

xxx

"Come on, hon!" You said excitedly, gripping Kaden's hand and leading him outside.

You tugged him along down the five minute walk to the barn.

"What are we doing?" He asked excitedly once you entered the barn.

"Just a minute." You beamed, helping him up on a stack of square bales of hay. 

"I never been down here." He said, looking around the rafters and stalls.

"Ya know... me either. But I promise we will be down here a lot. Especially if the weather stays as nice as it has recently." You said, glancing down to check the time on your phone.

You heard truck and trailer, excitement pumping through you like a child getting that brand new bike for Christmas. 

You ran out to greet Whit and Jared. Hugging them both tight as Jared unloaded tack from the trailer storage and Whit helped Kasey out.

Kaden took to her immediately and bombarded her with a million questions. Remembering how quiet and shy she was was when you had last seen the girl, you were afraid he may overwhelm her.

It did take her a few moments and questions to warm up. But finally Kaden got her to speak and they became fast friends. Ah, the workings of children.

Jared walked around the side of the trailer with your horse. You rushed Mac, throwing your arms around his palimino neck.

"Oh Mac Daddy, I have missed you!" You cried out into his soft fur, breathing in his pungent leathery smell.

The horse shifted on his feet and rested his massive chin on your shoulder as way of greeting.

You pulled away from him, running your fingers through his white mane and turned to Kaden.

"Kade, this is Mac. He was my first horse. We have the same birthday. He was born the night i turned ten. At the okay of your parents, I would love to teach you to ride." You said, pushing the side you your face into Mac's neck again and running your hand along his massive jaw.

"Mama and daddy said yes?" Kaden asked, cheeks flushing and eyes twinkling. 

"They did." You nodded. 

Kaden looked as though he were about to explode in excitement that couldn't be contained a second longer. 

Whit and Jared helped do all the heavy lifting of saddles and such as you turned Mac out into the plush pasture. 

Whit stood beside the gate with you.

"Gonna have to run him everyday with all that grass." She said, as you both watched Kasey show Kaden how to approach horses when in an open field.

"I was just thinking that. Last thing I need is a floundered fucking horse." You sighed, resting your chin on the gate.

"How are you?" Whit asked.

"Fucking horrible. Let's go have dinner and I'll fill you and J in on everything." You said, longing for the roast chicken the cooks had been preparing all day.

 

"Hm-mh. That's shit. This whole week been weird. City is a really unsafe place to be right now." Whit hummed, taking a sip from her glass as you all sat around the den, watching TV.

Ben clapped you on the shoulder and said he was off to make Kaden take a shower and spend time with Liz. You told Kaden good night and assured him you would be giving your first lesson to him tomorrow.

"I love when children are tickled to death about something." Whit said fondly.

You smiled, "me too. When y'all headed out?" 

"Tonight. Jared is working the truck tomorrow." Whit sighed.

You frowned, "we never get to spend time together."

"Adulting. It fucking sucks. Who decided it would be a good idea for us to adult?" 

You sniggered, "true that. How's everyone else? I hardly ever talk to them."

"Busy. Jobs, kids, side work." Jared spoke up, rubbing his eye as Kasey crawled into his lap.

"You two don't think that one of them was the..." You began.

"No." Whit cut across you firmly. "Family has a stronger meaning where we are from than it means here. You know that. No amount of trouble, bribery, or anything else could break that promise we made to you."

You sighed, "I know. I know. It's just... anyone could have done it. All the way from my father in law to my baby brother. Each person I think is as unlikely as the last, but I just don't know. There is a rat somewhere and I just can't find it. It breaks my heart that someone I am probably close to did this to me." 

"You're looking too hard. Stop playing cat and mouse and just set up a trap." Jared said very seriously. It was unlike Jared to ever be truly 100% serious. 

"How?" You asked desperately.

"Whatever. Money, probably. Set up a false deal to like pay a fuck ton of money for information or something. Only the rat with the information will come out of its hiding hole into the cat's jaws if the cheese smells good enough." Jared nodded wisely.

"You and your country-ism bullshit, wise man." You chuckled. But he had a point. You could use your new identity to form a plan to catch the rat. The snitch was more likely to sell information to the newest, meanest bully on the block. You just so happened to be that bully. Time to send out an all call.

 

×××Ramsay×××

"Bolton."

"Sup?" Ramsay hummed, looking up from his book.

"When you leaving?" 

"Tomorrow. If it goes as planned."

The man sat down, taking Ramsay's book and looking down at the page he had been staring at. It was blank.

"Whatchu doin', man? You been quiet all day."

"Well, Marcus. I'm behaving. Like a good boy. People keep telling me to behave and shut up, so I'm sitting over here minding my own business. Besides, I'm about to snap on that one Lion fuck. I rather miss my wife, so I thought I'd just be quiet and finish this book than risk not seeing her today."

Marcus snorted, closing the book and setting it on the table. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a liar?"

Ramsay raised his brows and gave a smirk, "has anyone ever told you you have probably the blackest skin they've ever seen, papa midnight?"

Marcus narrowed his eyes and then let put a booming laugh, "You have a quick mouth for such a little fucker."

"I can afford it." Ramsay shrugged, taking the book back.

"Really though, what are you doing? It's got the guards on duty uneasy. Heard them whispering about it at lunch. Afraid you're going to pull some violent shit."

Ramsay sighed, "this guy who thinks he can one up me. Little punk. Sounds like his balls haven't even dropped. Try and be more hard ass than me. Ha. But, there's something about this punk. Real vendetta against PD. Why? Father always taught me that guns are for business and knives are personal. What has PD done to get personal treatement?"

"How is it that no one has any idea who this is? Even guys I've been in here with for months don't know shit. No idea where hes come from." Marcus hummed, staring across the library.

"Well, I've made it my business to find out. I would gladly take a life sentence to gut this fucker on live TV. Nobody steals my thunder." Ramsay said bitterly.

"Slow your roll, bro. Don't go jumpin' the gun. You got a wife, and child on the way. You don't wanna be here over being with them. Dunno this woman, but to have a guy like you wrapped around her finger... she must be somethin'. I missed the birth of all my children over stupid shit. I regret it all every day." 

Ramsay stared at the book cover, _To Kill a Mockingbird._

"Ever read this book?"

Marcus looked down at it, "once upon a time in high school a million years ago."

"I skipped reading it in school. A few weeks ago my wife brought it up. Asked if she should read this to our child. It's interesting. Not much has changed, huh?" 

"I suppose." Marcus said slowly.

"I mean, what are you in for?" Ramsay asked, resting his elbows on the table and gazing unblinkingly at the large man across from him.

"Drugs."

"Hm." Ramsay hummed, "How long?"

"Six months." Marcus shrugged.

"Don't you find it a bit unfair? I mean if it had been me, I would of paid my bail, showed up to court, and either paid a fine or gotten some shit community service. But not fucking jail time."

Marcus leaned back in his chair, "eh, just the way it is, man."

"I assume you're from a low socioeconomic status?" Ramsay pressed, resting his chin on his hands.

"Big words to describe the ghetto. But yes. I have no shame in admitting that's where I'm from."

"Want to change it?" 

Marcus eyed Ramsay closely, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a smart man, Mr. Johnson. You see, I do very bad things, and I do them very well. In my crimes I have learned many things. Most importantly, I have learned to watch people. People are funny. No different than animals. In this, you can divide them from the weak and the strong. I've asked around about you. I have heard of your street cred. I knew who you were as soon as I saw you. I also know you have a son who follows in his father's footsteps. I can offer protection."

"What's the catch?" Marcus asked quietly, examining Ramsay closely.

"Just loyalty. It's a hard thing to come by anymore. I don't have nearly enough men in your part of the city. I'm looking for the rat that landed me in here. I'm looking for our phantom menace. I need to expand my footing. You have the influence to do that." Ramsay said smoothly, glancing back down at his book, "I can make your record disappear."

"Alright you shits, visitation. Let's go." A guard called.

"Think on it." Ramsay said rising from the table and glancing out the window at the cloudy sky.

Marcus caught Ramsay's arm as he walked past, "Don't go anywhere alone tonight." He released Ramsay and stood, looking down at the lonely book before following Ramsay out of the room.

"You know, Mike, I've been rather quiet today. I think I may have a song coming on." Ramsay chuckled walking past the guard.

"Going to get yourself hurt, Bolton." The guard said, watching Ramsay walk past.

"I would love to see someone try. I have a mattress full of shanks. I should probably distribute them in little decorative favor bags before I leave tomorrow. What a fun party that will be. Too bad I will miss it." Ramsay sneered, glancing back at the guard with a wicked smile.

×××

"This is weird." You sighed, sitting at the table with Skinner glancing around at all the other people waiting to see their family members.

"Sunday's are visiting days for all family members." Skinner shrugged, fixing his tie.

You heard Ramsay before you saw him as an officer opened the door and led in the group of men.

_"I ain't seen the sunshine in I dunno when! But I'm stuck in Folsom Prison and time keeps draggin' on..."_

"For the love of God please shut the fuck up, dude!" 

_"Well when I was just a baby, my mama told me son, always be a good boy don't ever play with guns. Well, I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die!"_

You exchanged a glance and smirk with Skinner as your lighthearted criminal came in whistling his tune.

"Do you ever wonder if you live in reality or like some crazy alternate universe kind of shit?" You asked Skinner.

Skinner huffed, "I question my entire life anytime I am in Ramsay Bolton's presence."

"Somebody please take this guy! Make him go away. I swear to God if I hear that song one more time." A man cried exasperatedly. 

"Don't be a bitch. All you had to say was that you don't like Cash. What would you rather me lull you to sleep with tonight? What about the King? Jailhouse Rock never gets old. Who got me?" Ramsay said, glancing around the room as he sat across from you, his trademark smirk in place and eyes glittering maliciously.

"I got you, fam!" A large dark skinned man said across the room.

Ramsay pointed at him with a wink, "knew you'd have my back. Always got that beat for me."

"Making friends, I see." You said, raising your brows at your husband.

He turned his eyes to yours and gave one of his rare warm smiles.

"What can I say? I'm a likeable guy. Except that one Lion fuck. He's a bitch. He don't like nothing. I've been trying so hard to soften him up, but he just won't let me be his friend." Ramsay said, running his tongue along his bottom lip as his eyes wandered over you.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone in a moment. First, I just wanted to run over the procedure for tomorrow with both of you." Skinner said, pulling a paper from his inside pocket.

You didn't really listen to what Skinner had to say as Ramsay toyed with your fingers, glad to physically touch him again.

You watched him closely as he talked with Skinner. He wore his smirk, but you could see something else underneath that mask.

After a few more minutes Skinner told you he'd wait for you out front, and left with a nod and handshake.

"What's wrong baby?" You said, tracing your finger over the lines of his open palm.

He closed his hand over yours, squeezing until you made a noise and tried to pull your hand back.

"This little fucking punk. Wicked One or whatever. Call me a fucking tool, will he? As soon as I get out if this shit hole... Steal my fucking helmet. Broadcast a killing on the interwebs. Like why have I never done that?" He growled in a quiet voice.

You pulled your hand back and looked at him through your lashes, "let me just say these two things. Your punk is actually more of a bitch. And you can do the next big broadcasted video for me. I'm just not cut out for it." You whispered as quietly as possible, leaning forward across the table as far as your pregnant belly would let you.

Ramsay sat there slightly dumbfounded for a moment as all the pieces clicked in place and his smirk grew into a wicked smile, "You? You're the one I've spent the last four days plotting to kill?" He whispered back, just as quietly as he leaned forward, resting his forehead to yours.

"Me." You replied with your own wicked grin.

"Marry me and have my heathen children." He purred, nipping your bottom lip.

"And what's in it for me?" You hummed, biting back at his lip.

"Oh baby girl, just tell me what you need and daddy will deliver." He panted, taking your lip roughly between his teeth and sucking. 

You made a small noise, kissing him back aggressively, placing your hand against his cheek.

"Bolton! That's enough!" A guard called.

"Or what, Mike? You'll put me in jail?" Ramsay sneered, releasing your lip as he stood up, walked around the table and pulled you up.

He took your face roughly in his hands and kissed you deeply. You clutched at his hips, pulling him further into you, heart pounding painfully in your chest as you heard the blood pulse in your ears.

"Bolton, I mean it! It's time to go anways." The guard said, taking a step forward.

"Alright, alright. Just... give me a second." Ramsay said, pulling away from you and placing a gentle kiss to your swollen bottom lip.

"Oh! I almost forgot." You said, trying your best to steady your breathing and pulling a paper from your back pocket, placing it in Ramsay's hand.

He looked down at the ultrasound picture with a fond grin.

"He's good then?" He asked, looking back up at you.

You gave a tiny shrug, "they say he is. Just me that's no good. We have an appointment on Wednesday. Do try to be there, dear." 

He gave you a fleeting kiss on the cheek, gave you the piece of paper back, and took a few steps back from you, "Baby girl, I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

He turned and walked back across the room.

"I love you, Rams!" You called after him.

He turned to you again, standing in the doorway.

"I love you too, doll. I will see you in the morning. Do make sure my clothes are pressed correctly. I'd hate to have to  _murder_ someone on the day I'm being tried for murder." He said with a wink and flashy smile as the guard rolled his eyes, shook his head, and ushered Ramsay out the door.

"I really have enough problems without adding you to the list." You heard the guard say walking through the door.

 _"If you haven't got problems, I feel bad for you son. I got ninety nine problems, and a bitch ain't one."_ You heard Ramsay singing as the door closed heavily and a thick lock being clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the comments! You guys fucking rock!


	59. Don't take your guns to town

The sun was setting properly and a cool breeze had picked up, ruffling the plush grass as you led Kaden and Mac back to the barn. As happy as it made you to see the boy having a great time, you were flat out exhausted. Maybe next time you could have one of the Boys help Kaden ride. Or hire a teacher until you were sound again.

You were helping Kaden step onto a ladder to dismount Mac when Ben came in, clutching his side.

"Kade, go to your mama and grandma.  _Now._ " Ben panted, looking panicked.

"Yes, daddy." Kaden said cheerfully, completely oblivious to his father's panic as he took off running from the barn with Moose and Boss, laughing and whooping up to the manor.

"What's wrong?" You asked, pulling the bridal from Mac, immediately thinking something was wrong with Liz.

"We have to go." Ben said, leaning against the barn door.

"I don't understand?" You said slowly, confusion setting in.

"Ramsay is in the hospital." Ben said, not looking at you.

Your heart dropped, "what?"

"He was jumped. Three Kings and a guard dead, and Ramsay was air lifted to Saint Mary's."

Your mouth went rather dry as the words sunk in.

Quickly you loosened the cinch and pulled the saddle, letting it all fall away to the ground. You led Mac to the gate and turned him out into the pasture, slapping his rump as he ran out to the pasture.

"When did this happen?" You asked, hurrying to the house with Ben.

"I have no idea. Skinner just happened to be on his way over there. He called as soon as he caught wind."  Ben said quickly.

"Give me a second." You said, hurrying up to your room to snatch up your purse and phone as soon as you walked into the house.

If your pregnant belly would have allowed you, you would have run down the stairs, but you went as quickly as possible.

"Alyn!" You called down the hall.

"Yes ma'am?" Alyn asked, turning away from Ben to you.

"Retaliate. Lions. Do not stop until the message has sunk in, and when you've done that prepare our men for war. All of our men. Make sure they have everything they need." You delegated, pulling your jacket on, "let's go, Ben. Hurry the fuck up."

×××

You shoved past the crowd to the front desk of the ER.

"Where is Ramsay Bolton?" You demanded, trying to control your tone.

"In surgery." The lady at the desk said quickly.

"Have someone take me there." You growled, clutching the edge of the counter.

"Ma'am I can't. He's under police supervision. You need..." the lady started.

"What I need is for someone to take me to my husband! Fuck the police! Send someone to take me there now or this hospital is in as much shit as the jail!" You shouted, realizing how quiet the room was as everyone stared at you.

Fuck them.

"Right away." The lady said quietly picking up the phone next to her.

"(Y/n)... You really need to calm down." Ben warned in hushed tones.

"Do not tell me what I need to do, Ben!" You growled.

You refused to leave the front desk until a nurse and officer came to retrieve you and Ben.

"What happened?" You demanded, looking at the cop as you walked quickly beside him.

"Gang violence." The cop said indifferently.

You wanted to grab him and shake him senseless. How dare he act like your husband's life didn't matter. 

The nurse stopped inside the small waiting room, leaving you and Ben alone as she walked through a swinging door with the officer.

You stood there, feeling frozen to the spot as you glanced around the gloomy looking room.

"There you are." Skinner said quietly, standing beside you. 

You turned to look at him. He held out a stack of papers but didn't look at you as he watched the TV in the corner. 

You took the papers glancing them over. Infirmary visits in the past week for Ramsay.

"He's been seizing?" You said, finding words. 

"Not full out convulsions or anything. Mostly just black outs. Withdrawals from alcohol I'm sure." Skinner said with a small nod.

"Why didn't he tell me?" You asked, anger starting to form.

"I doubt he remembers." Ben cut in.

"Why was I not informed of any of this? Why didn't you tell me?" You said, glaring at Skinner.

"I wasn't aware until I requested his records." Skinner said with a frown. "They have fucked themselves on this. I can promise you that. Ramsay will go home. I will smooth it all out in the morning."

"(Y/n), you should probably take a seat. We could be here a minute." Ben said, motioning to the row of chairs.

You sighed and sat down.

The minutes felt like hours and the hours felt like years as the evening wore on into night. You and Ben sat in silence, saying nothing, both of you fearing the same thing and feeling that not to speak it out loud would be better.

Finally, around midnight a doctor and a police officer walked through the heavy swinging doors.

"Mrs. Bolton?" The doctor said.

You chewed your lip and gave a tiny nod, heart already breaking.

"We got through surgery. He is stable now, but it has been back and forth since he arrived. If we can make it through the night, I think we will be in the clear."

Relief filled you, but mounting panic began to form too. If you had known what to say, you would have prayed to God, but did God hear the cries of people like you?

"Can I... Or, am I allowed to see him?" You asked quietly, suddenly exhausted and body hurting all over.

"You are allowed to stay with him after you have been searched." The officer nodded.

You made a frustrated noise and puffed up in a swell of anger, "fucking seriously? My husband lays in there on the brink of life and death, I really don't think he will be causing any problems."

Ben nudged your foot with his and gave you a look. 

You sighed and dropped your shoulders in a defeated way, "Alright. Please, take me to see my husband."

After a few minutes wait a female officer showed up and gave you a quick pat down before you entered the recovery room.

The tears sprung up as you pulled up a chair beside Ramsay's bed. You took his limp hand and held it tight, watching his chest rise and fall. You watched the heart monitor for awhile, listening to all the machines make their noises; still trying to find the words to say to God to ask for your husband's life.

You ran your thumb over the tops of his knuckles to feel them rough. He had evidently put up a fight. But what had went wrong? Damon, Ben, and Alyn always talked about how quick and hard Ramsay hit. How it would take an army to bring him down. Maybe it did. Ben had said there were too many Lions in the cage and not enough Kings or Boys to have Ramsay's back.

You gripped his hand tighter, blinded by anger as you thought of all the ways to get back at that Cersei Lannister cunt.

Seeing Ramsay so lifeless and fragile was more than upsetting. You couldn't even find words or enough emotions. You rested your head on the edge of the mattress, crying silently for who knew how long.

Every so often a nurse would come in to check vitals and take notes or administer drugs through the IV, but nobody said anything to you expect for "excuse me" or "you're fine, I just need over here".

When you had almost fallen asleep a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Bolton?" He said quietly.

You picked your head up, wiping a tear away. 

"There has been no significant drop in his status since surgery, and his vitals seem to slowly be picking up. I think we will pull through. We will attempt to wake him completely in a few hours." The doctor said, looking between you and your unconscious husband.

You gave a tiny nod, "What happened?"

"The police say it was gang related. Nine on four, minus the guard, until another group stepped in. Ramsay suffered multiple stab wounds to the lower abdomen and two to the chest. We fixed what we could, but he may require further surgery in a couple weeks once the damage can be assessed. He should continue to avoid drinking, as well as smoking." The doctor said, his gaze on Ramsay and a small frown.

"Thank you." You said, watching Ramsay breath.

"Lets wait until we wake him. Then you can thank me." The doctor said, giving you a small smile and leaving.

×××

"Are you done making a mess of things now?" Came a quiet voice beside you.

Startled you sat up with a tiny gasp, turning quickly to see Roose standing there.

You gave a sniff and wiped your eyes furiously, standing from your chair.

"What are you doing here?" You asked aggressively, sounding like you had a bad head cold.

"I came to see my son." Roose said simply.

"How'd you..." You started, looking daggers at the old man.

"Skinner retrieved me. I've put an end to all this nonsense." 

"Go away. You being here will only make shit worse." You hissed, crossing your arms.

Roose gave a small tsk of impatience, "(y/n), if anything, I've made it better. You see, when you've been in this as long as I have, you know the right people in the right places. You should pay attention more."

"We have enough to worry about without you rubbing it in my face that you just so happened to swoop in and save the fucking day!" You said, voice raising in anger.

"At the expense of my son's literal life. Neither of you are as smart as you think." Roose said, a hint of anger behind his cool tone.

"Don't you go acting like you fucking care about his life!" You spat, heat rising in your neck and face.

"Shhh... I'm trying to die over here." Ramsay said quietly, peaking an eye open to look at you and Roose.

You turned quickly to look at Ramsay.

You fell into your seat, grabbing Ramsay's hand, "How are you?" You said, blinking tears away.

"Well, I'm going to assume I'm not dead, so I guess I'm wonderful. Both my wife and father getting along swimmingly at my dying bedside, if I am dead, not much has changed. I need Matt." Ramsay whispered, looking up at the ceiling with a grimace and deep sigh, making a noise of discomfort.

"You should do as you're bid. I need to speak with my son." Roose said, giving you a cold look.

You gave it back, but rose from your chair. You placed a kiss to Ramsay's forehead and left the room.

You walked down the hall until you came to meet Ben and Alyn, sitting in stiff chairs, both looking pale and sleep deprived.

They both looked up at you when you stopped in front of them.

"Well?" Alyn asked, running his eyes over your face.

"His sarcasm is still intact. He says he needs Matt." You said with a tiny shrug.

Ben stood with a yawn, rubbing his eye, "I'll go call him."

You took Ben's empty seat, burying your face in your hands.

"Coffee?" Alyn asked, stretching in his chair.

"What time even is it?" You asked, stifling a yawn.

"Seven thirty in the glorious fucking morning." Alyn said, glancing down at his phone and standing, "coffee then?"

"I would be very grateful." You said quietly, looking up and down the quiet, empty hall.

You curled up as well as you could into the uncomfortable chair, staring at the white tile floor, eyes feeling heavy.

"Coffee." Alyn said, nudging your arm with a cup.

You threw your eyes open and sat up straight, glancing around, slightly disoriented, trying to remember where you were. Then it hit you like an icy wave.

"Ramsay." You said, taking the cup.

"Is sleeping again. Roose wants to speak with you." Alyn said, taking the empty seat beside you.

"Ben and Matt?" You asked, looking down at the cup.

"Ben went to get smokes and Matt is on his way."

You sighed, standing slowly from the cramped chair. You walked down the hall to the room Ramsay had been placed, to find Roose sitting in your chair.

"Sit." He said quietly, nodding at the only other chair.

You didn't like being told what to do by him, but you took the seat without argument. 

"Well, I have fixed all the damage that was caused by whatever inside source made the mess. Do we have any idea who it is?" Roose said, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair and lacing his fingers together 

You shook your head, "No. Not yet. I've laid the trap, just waiting on the bait to be snagged." 

"You need to hurry. I cannot get Ramsay off the hook again." Roose said, glancing over at Ramsay in disdain.

"Why did you this time?" You asked, crossing your arms tightly over your chest and scowling.

"To remind my son where his loyalties lie." Roose shrugged, standing slowly and shrugging into his jacket. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a gun collection to put back together."

You pursed your lips and watched Roose leave.

You sat in silent anger for awhile, staring at the whiteboard across from you covered in scribbled writing of times and drugs administered.

Matt came walking in quietly, taking the seat beside you and pulling his hat off.

"How is he?" Matt asked quietly, watching Ramsay.

"I couldn't tell you." You admitted with a heavy heart.

"Did he say what he wanted with me?" 

You placed your hands on your belly, feeling your son make his early morning stretches before speaking.

"No, just said he needed you."

"Well, I don't want to wake him. I'd rather poke a sleeping bear in the eye with a hot poker." Matt sighed, sitting on the edge of his seat.

You huffed and leaned forward poking Ramsay gently.

"Babe, wake up. Matt's here." You said quietly.

"Matt?" Ramsay mumbled.

"Yes, Matthew Wade is here to speak with you." You said, sweeping hair from Ramsay's forehead.

Ramsay grunted, "Wade. How stupid."

"Thanks. I missed you too, Boss." Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Come here." Ramsay whispered. 

You leaned back so Matt could lean in closer.

" _Don't take your guns to, son. Leave your guns at home, Bill. Don't take your guns to town."_ Ramsay sang quietly.

Matt gave you a look and you snorted, shrugging. 

"All I know is it's a Johnny Cash song. A great one... But I don't know what he means by it." You whispered.

"I meant nothing by it, woman. Just been stuck in my head." Ramsay scowled, opening his eyes and looking at you both. "That kid you run with.... uh... the black one. I need you to bring him to me whenever I get home."

"Nathan? Why?" Matt said, raising his brows and narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I'm now in debt to his father. Just bring him to me when I get home. You're free to go. Send Ben in on your way out." 

Matt gave you a look as he rose from his seat and left.

"You. Come here." Ramsay hummed, attempting to sit up, but failing miserably. 

You stood and slid onto the edge of the bed, leaning into Ramsay as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Baby, I am so sorry this happened." You sniffed, placing your lips to his.

"Tis but a scratch." He chuckled, before making a pained noise and coughing fit.

You watched him in a dazed panic as he clutched your arm in a painful grip and gasped for air, finally catching his breath, and pushing back into his pillow looking ghostly pale and a small sheen of sweat forming in his hairline.

"Go home and take a nap or something." He finally said.

"I don't want to leave you." You protested immediately. 

"I won't be alone. I've got the Boys. I'll be fine for a little bit. I'm pretty tired. I may go back to sleep." Ramsay said, closing his eyes.

You sighed, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I love you, baby." You said, standing from the bed.

"I love you too, doll." Ramsay hummed.

You reached the door as Ben walked in. He gave you a look.

"I'm going to run home and shower and get some shit. Ramsay is a bit bossy this morning." You said quietly. 

"Bossy is better than dead." Ben said, pulling keys from his pocket and handing them to you.

"Hear, hear." You agreed, rattling the keys and leaving.

×××

You walked briskly into the hospital, walking blindly until you reached the floor to Ramsay's new room.

You pushed the door open quietly to find Ben snoozing on the tiny sofa under the window and Ramsay asleep in his bed. He had been propped up, and had his face buried in a pillow.

You quietly scoot an armchair to Ramsay's bedside and took a seat, dropping your purse beside you. The noise made Ben jump.

"Sorry." You whispered as he sat up, blinking furiously, and rubbing his eye.

"It's cool." He yawned, glancing down at his phone.

"You should go home. You look a mess." You said watching him.

"Ramsay hasn't let me go. I'll be alright until he wakes up. Alyn here?" 

"He was staring at the vending machine down the hall when I passed." You nodded.

"I'll go hang with him then for a bit. Text if you need anything." Ben said, clapping your shoulder as he always did when he walked past you, closing the heavy door as quietly as he could behind him.

You rested the side of your face on the cool surface of the white blanket, Ramsay's knee pushing your cheek into you teeth. You shifted slightly to find a more comfortable position, lacing your fingers in his as you closed your eyes, saying a small prayer to anyone out there who would listen. 

You felt a warm hand on your cheek. You opened your eyes to Ramsay running his thumb along your cheek. You met his gaze and offered a warm smile.

He gave his smirk and a small wink.

"How do you feel?" You asked, placing your hand over his.

"I'll live." He said attempting to push himself up, but quickly giving up. "Where are my Boys?"

"Out in the hall, I think." You said, sitting up.

"Well, don't be selfish and rude." Ramsay smirked.

You rolled your eyes but gave a grin, "Alright, alright. Brat."

You stepped out in the hall to find it empty. You wandered a little ways until you found Ben and Alyn playing cards in the lobby.

"Rams wants you both." You said looking at them both.

"Okie dokie, Loki." Alyn hummed, setting the cards down and standing up.

"So what happened?" Ben asked, staring out the window as you sat on the edge of Ramsay's bed, pulling a box of gummy snacks from your purse and handing a package to Ramsay.

"Nine on four. Bullshit." Ramsay sighed with a bitter bite, fighting with the package to get it open.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I should have warned you. But you got me all flustered and I forgot. Cersei came by the house Saturday afternoon and wanted us to work together. I told her to fuck off and she told me I would regret it." You said, taking the package from Ramsay and opening it for him.

"Doesn't matter. Wasn't Lions." Ramsay shrugged, pouring the gummy snacks into his palm.

You made a noise as Ben and Alyn went stockstill, staring at Ramsay.

"What?" Ramsay asked, looking between the three of you.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes before speaking.

"Ramsay, baby, you know we all love your sense of humor. But please tell me you are joking." You said quietly, opening your eyes to look at your husband.

"Uh, no?" He said through a mouthful of gummy snacks and raising a brow.

You gripped Ramsay's hand and glanced quickly at Ben and Alyn, "I need to hear that it was Lions who did this to you."

"But it wasn't. It was Stags." Ramsay replied, tilting his head slightly to look at you through narrowed eyes. A small smirk twitched the corner of his lips, "What have you three done?"

Alyn shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Ben cleared his throat but said nothing. You gave them both dirty looks for leaving you alone in this.

"We all thought Lions. Especially after the threat Cersei made. I may or may not haven given the order to retaliate." You said, not looking Ramsay in the eye.

"If it didn't hurt so much to laugh, I would. I leave you all alone for a week and you destroy just about everything. Oh, I can't wait to go home." Ramsay huffed with a smirk before giving into a grimace and staring at you through those big orbs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos! I love it, at the expense of poor Reader. ;)  
> So, I wanted y'all to know I made a 93 on a huge stats assignment. Go me! Been part of the reason I've been posting short chapters. So, blame statistics.  
> Also, happy 25th birthday to me! Cheaper car insurance. Woot.  
> And I hope all of you have a fantastic fucking Christmas!


	60. "I'll be your huckleberry"

"Boys, leave us. I need to speak with my wife." Ramsay said, shifting to push himself up with a deep frown. 

Alyn and Ben left as quickly as possible. It made you slightly wary. Like in the Old Western movies when the clock tower struck high noon and the town's people went into hiding as quickly as possible. 

You opened your mouth but Ramsay held his finger up rather half heartedly.

"I don't need to hear you justify yourself or your actions. But I need you to keep on doing what you are doing. I'm in no state to keep the chaos up."

You stared at Ramsay, "I don't understand?"

"There's nothing to understand. I just enjoy the mayhem. I like watching it unfold. I love to see people afraid. Come here, doll." He said, motioning you forward.

You leaned closer into him, rather awkwardly as you tried to avoid hurting him and your large belly was very much in the way. You managed to rest your forehead against his chin.

"Get up here." He whispered.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you. You can hardly move." You whispered back as he tangled his hands in your hair.

"I won't ask. You will do as I say." His grip tightened slightly. "I own you, remember? You may have grown into a beautiful killing machine recently, but you are still mine. You will still do what I tell you."

"And if I say no?" You hummed, running your hand along his upper arm.

 He pulled you up into him, biting at your ear, "if you say no, little pet, I will kill you." He purred. 

His hot breath made you shiver, a deep hot desire brewing.

You pulled away from him and pressed your lips needingly to his. He kissed you back aggressively, sliding his tongue in your mouth.

You felt your heart pound and breath quicken with each furious heartbeat.

"I hate this. I hate you're here. We should be at home. We should have gone to court, won our case, and gone home and locked ourselves away for the next week." You sighed against his lips. 

"Oh?" He smirked, biting at your bottom lip.

"Mhm." You hummed back, "I had a romantic evening planned out. It involved candles, handcuffs, and a riding crop. It's a good one. Leaves a nice sting."

"Well then why didn't you just say so? Let's go home." Ramsay purred with a small chuckle.

"If only." You sighed, pulling away from him to sit up straight. You pulled the blanket down and helped him slowly shrug from his hospital gown.

You ran your finger tips over his warm bare chest, gently fingering the bandages. He watched you closely as you gingerly tugged back the gauze.

You looked up at him, "What happened, really?"

"Being in jail is no different than being on the street. A hierarchy. Own dealings of justice. Apparently they are convinced I am actually behind the Stark murders. Everyone knew I was going to get off. So they decided to serve justice themselves. I was warned earlier not to go anywhere alone. So I hooked up with some Kings in there. But apparently we are good at what we do, because there were only a handful of us in there." Ramsay said, staring up at the ceiling as you continued to pull at the bandaging to examine the sewn up chest wounds. 

"What did they use?" You asked, leaning in to look closer.

"Dunno. Probably toothbrushes. Those are easiest to make into weapons. Doesn't matter though. I got their names and numbas." 

You snorted, "how'd they manage to pin you down?"

He sighed, "Ben was right. I'm not as quick as I used to be. I've gotten lazy. I think I might take up boxing again. Maybe learn the kid a thing or two."

"Slow down there, quick draw. Let's focus on getting you healed first before you go hurting yourself again." You hissed, but giving a small grin.

"How long has it been since someone came in here?"

"Couple hours. Why?" You said, glancing at the whiteboard.

"I'd kill for a blowjob." He sighed, pushing back into his pillows.

You rolled your eyes, "may send your fragile state into cardiac arrest."

"Ah, what a way to die. We should test it." He said with his trademark smirk.

"Cool your jets. Maybe after your next round of pain management and dressing." You said, raising a brow at him.

"Bet." He said, holding out his pinky.

You grinned, taking his pinky with yours.

"Tell the Boys one of them can go home and they can take it in shifts until we are out of this shit place." 

"Of course." You said, standing from the bed and giving him a quick kiss before exiting the room.

You wandered the hospital, finally stepping out into the warm spring air to find Ben and Alyn across the parking lot, smoking.

"Sup?" Alyn asked, pulling his sunglasses down to look at you through bloodshot eyes as he flicked his cigarette away from him.

Ben turned to look at you, looking just as tired and care worn.

"Rams says for one of you to go home and sleep and take it in shifts until we can go home." You said, squinting against the sun glare on the car windshields around you.

"Ben then." Alyn said with a nod.

"You sure, man?" 

"Yeah, dude. You got a kid and wife. Go pick up the mini me from school and go take a nap. I'm good." Alyn said patting his pants pocket, obviously indicating a bag a blow. Awfully risky, but he was a pro at it anymore.

"Right. I'll be back with dinner then and take the night." Ben said, giving you both a small wave and pulling his keys from his pocket.

"See ya. Tell Kade as soon as Uncle Ramsay is home we will continue our lessons, but he is free to go see Mac whenever." You called after Ben.

He gave a thumbs up over his shoulder to let you know he heard and understood you.

You and Alyn stood in silence a few moments before he opened his car door and fell into his seat. 

You watched him pull a magazine from under his seat and set it in his lap, pulling a tiny bag from his pocket. You looked away as he snorted the line he had prepared.

He shoved the magazine under his seat, sniffing furiously and clearing his throat as he climbed out of the car.

"After you." He said, locking the car.

He fell into step with you. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye.

"Aren't you married?" You asked as you reached the edge of the parking lot.

He laughed, "was. Have been a couple times. Think I'm done now. Fuck that." 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Nobody ever told me." You said quietly.

"Don't matter. Crank whore anyways. Overdosed a couple months later. Hated her honestly. She had a nice set of tits though." He shrugged, getting a reproachful look from an old lady as you walked past her, entering the hospital.

"No kids?" You asked, feeling your son move around, realizing he must be hungry because you were starving it felt.

"Nope. Can't have kids. My first wife and I tried, but I just couldn't. Led to our divorce. It was a shame. I did like her." Alyn said, giving a grimace.

"I'm sorry." You said, feeling sorry for the man next to you.

He shrugged, "I got Kaden and little Damon. It's good." 

You grinned to yourself, stopping at a vending machine. Your grin dropped to a frown. So much junk. Maybe Ramsay would be nice enough to share his snacks with you until you finally got up the energy to go get lunch.

You continued down the hall, stopping beside Alyn, waiting on the elevator doors to open.

"Surprised the press isn't here to harass you." Alyn said, stepping aside out of the way to let people exit the elevator, waiting on you to enter.

Now that it was mentioned, it was weird. But slippery Skinner probably had something to do with that. You hadn't seen him in hours. Was he already homeward bound? It was strange. The whole situation was whack.

"Yeah... Maybe they spoke with Roose instead." You said, more aggressively than you meant.

"Don't worry about him. Ramsay sees him for what he is. It's just a game. To both of them. One thinks they have the other. Always been that way. Just keep your head high and tongue silent." Alyn said rather sagely.

"Maybe so, but it does fuck with Rams. He's so borderline with reality anyways."

"Yeah, maybe. But, he's got you. He will be alright." 

You sighed, stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall.

"I wish people would quit saying that. Because I have no idea what the fuck I'm  doing or supposed to be doing." 

Alyn gave a small laugh, "you're doing it, man. Ramsay has turned you into everything he has ever wanted. You came with all the pieces, he just had to put them together."

You chewed your lip, processing the words before shouting brought you to. You exchanged a glance with Alyn before stopping in the doorway to Ramsay's room.

"Stick me with that again incorrectly and you'll blow this fucking vein. This is my best one. How the fuck do you keep missing it? It's fucking huge!" Ramsay raged at a shy, timid looking nurse who looked on the verge of a breakdown as she fought to steady her hands.

"Baby, stop. She's just trying to do her job." You said, crossing your arms and giving Ramsay a dirty look.

He returned it, "she should learn to do it correctly then."

You held up your pinky. Ramsay huffed, rolling his eyes, and turning his head away from you to look out the window.

After a few moments the nurse stuck Ramsay and collected the vials she needed, leaving Ramsay's bedside quickly.

"The doctor will be in here shortly and pain management is on the way." The nurse said quickly, leaving before you could say anything.

"Why do you do that?" You chided, taking a seat on the bed and laying back beside Ramsay. It was really uncomfortable, but you were glad to be with him again.

"It's funny." He shrugged.

You took him in. He was sickly pale and sweaty again. You frowned, wiping the sweat from his hairline and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You better behave or you won't get your blowjob." You whispered.

"Too late. You already gave me your pinky." He whispered back, resting his face against your shoulder.

"Well I can just as easily take it back if you act bad enough." You said with a wink.

"Mm, baby girl, don't do that to me. I've had such a long week." He pouted slightly.

You rolled your eyes but gave in, as you always did. What a spoiled brat. You stroked his face with your thumb.

"Alright, daddy. Let me talk with the doctor first." You said, running your hand through his hair as he shifted to lay his cheek on your breast with a deep sigh and discomforted noise.

Alyn flipped the TV on, gave a deep stretch, laid on the tiny sofa, and rolled into the couch, back to you and Ramsay, burying his face in am extra pillow. He was asleep within minutes.

You stroked Ramsay's hair until you were sure he was asleep and turned your gaze to the TV. A local channel that played black and white Westerns. It made you grin as you remembered watching these shows with your grandpa in the evenings as a kid when you would spend the night with them. How you and Jared would saddle up early in the morning and recreate your favorite Wyatt Earp and Doc Holiday tales.

A knock came on the door and in walked the doctor.

He stopped beside you, glancing between Ramsay, you, and the clipboard.

"How is he so far?" The doctor asked.

"Irritable and restless to tell the truth. When so you think he can go home?" You said, pulling Ramsay closer into you.

"Probably about Thursday. We want to monitor his healing very closely, especially the damage in the lower abdomen. It was a mess. But I think if we make it to Thursday without any snags, he can go home and heal. Some time in the sun probably wouldn't hurt him." The doctor said.

"Oh come on, he isn't that white." You chuckled, prompting the doctor to snigger too, "What all happened in his abdomen?" 

The doctor shook his head, "best I can tell they did a very botched gutting with whatever they were using. We removed his spleen, gall bladder, and went ahead and took his appendix while we were at it. He suffered punctures to his stomach, liver, and multiple punctures to his intestines. Speaking of, has he eaten anything yet?"

You gave a small shrug, "He picked around on his plate at breakfast and ate some gummy snacks a little bit ago. But not really."

"Well, don't force him. Let him take it slow. I will send someone in here to redress his wounds and give him pain management." The doctor said, holding his hand out to you.

You took it briefly, "thank you. Really. For all the hard work your team has put in. Tell that little nurse she can just stab my husband next time he acts like a dick."

The doctor chuckled and made to leave before you asked him to wait. The doctor turned back to you.

"What about his records from the infirmary? His blackouts or whatever?" You asked, stroking your sleeping husband's hair again.

"He hasn't had any further incidents. I chalk it up to withdrawals. I assume he drinks heavily?" 

You gave a small shrug and innocent grin.

"Well it's been over a week since he drank last and it's been forty eight hours since a blackout or tremor episode, so I think he will be okay. But his irritability may be a part of the withdrawal process. One day at a time, Mrs. Bolton."

"One day at a time." You echoed quietly as the doctor left.

You went back to watching TV for awhile until another knock came on the door.

In walked a nurse with a small wheeled tray, loaded in bottles of drugs. Behind her another nurse laden with bandaging.

You nudged Ramsay, "Baby, wake up. The nurses are here to see you."

Ramsay shifted slightly to peak at the nurses. He gave a small groan, "You two? You both were mean to me earlier."

The nurse with the drugs snorted, examining a bottle of clear liquid and holding it up to the light, "was it us or was it you, Mr. Bolton? As I recall, you were very uncooperative."

"Well... whatever." He huffed, watching both nurses closely. 

You slid off the bed and nudged Alyn, "come on. Let's go wait in the hall."

Alyn gave a sleepy nod and followed you.

"You sure you're okay?" You asked Alyn, as he rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Yeah, just haven't been this active in awhile. All the killing and running around, and no actual sleep in days. Not as young as I used to be."

You snorted, "You make it sound like we are old. We aren't even thirty yet." 

"Don't you dare say you aren't exhausted and aching all over." Alyn said, raising a brow and looking at you through narrowed eyes.

"Pfft. Of course I am. But I'm also twenty eight weeks pregnant." You said, placing your hands on your belly.

"Alright, alright. You win. What do you want for lunch?" 

"Hmm... I have no idea. I'd devour just about anything right now. Ask Rams and we can go from there." You shrugged as the drug administering nurse stepped back in the hall.

"She's finishing up now, you can go in if you want. He will probably fall asleep soon. Morphine seems to make him tired."

You and Alyn nodded. 

"Thank you." You called after the nurse as she pushed her cart down the hall.

You walked into the room to see the nurse placing the last of the bandages just under Ramsay's navel. Ramsay laid there staring up at the ceiling through glassy, faraway eyes, a deep frown on his face. It was weird, he hardly ever frowned like that.

"I shouldn't have to be back at all, unless he pulls the bandaging off. Everything is clean and stitches and tape are holding together as they should. So the bandages should be good until he's released to go home. If you'd like I can send a nurse in to help him shower when he feels up to it." The nurse said throwing away empty packaging.

"I'll see to him. It's alright." You said with a small smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and lacing your fingers in Ramsay's. 

The nurse left without another word and Ramsay squeezed your hand painfully. You let him.

"Are you hungry? You asked after a few moments, "Alyn is going to go get lunch."

Ramsay shook his head, turning his eyes to yours. 

"Are you sure? Not even like a shake or something?" You asked, thinking an ice cream shake and French fries would be wonderful. 

Ramsay shrugged with a deep sigh, attempting to shift himself slightly.

You looked across the room at Alyn who nodded.

"Two shakes, got it. You want anything else?" 

"I dunno, something greasy and possibly deep fried." You sighed.

"Corn dogs and mozzarella sticks it is. I'll be back within thirty." Alyn nodded, closing the door quietly behind him.

You turned to Ramsay, "are you okay, baby?"

"No more morph. It makes my chest hurt. Remember that, because I won't." Ramsay hummed, rubbing his eye.

"Of course, baby." You said, leaning into him to give him a kiss.

He kissed you back softly and brought his hot hand to your cheek.

You lost track of time kissing your husband. His grip on you tightening all the while as he slid his hand down your back. The same hot desire from earlier, burning between your legs.

"I won't hurt you?" You panted against his lips. 

"No, doll." He whispered, nudging you to pull his covers back.

You slid under the covers, careful to avoid applying weight to any places that may hurt him.

He helped you adjust blankets and hospital clothing as you slowly made your way down his body.

He tangled his hand in your hair and drew a sharp breath as you rested your forehead on his hip bone.

"Promise I won't hurt you?"

"Yes, baby girl." He murmured, pushing you further down.

You shifted to take his throbbing length in your hand, longing to feel him inside of you as you licked your lips and took him in your mouth.

He gave a violent shiver and deep throaty noise as you ran your tongue along him, his grip tightening in your hair, helping guide you at the pace he wanted. 

"Not wet enough." He hummed.

You pulled away from him, catching your breath and letting your mouth coat with thick saliva.

You took him in your mouth again, making a small noise as you felt the warm wetness between your legs grow. Your breathing became shallow and your heart beat in your throat as you ran your tongue over his tip, tasting the sweet, thick precum.

You felt his body tense under you, ready for release. He pushed his hips up, half heartedly, obviously from the pain of moving.

He gave a small noise and drew a shaky breath as he met his release, his grip almost painful in your hair as he filled your mouth with his cum. 

You inhaled deeply, swallowing the mouthful and pulling away from him. You slid from the bed, helping him readjust his blankets. You placed a kiss to his forehead and walked to the window. 

It looked like such a beautiful afternoon as the fluffy white clouds gently scuttled across the deep blue sky. 

"Baby girl?"

You turned to look at Ramsay, "Yes, love?"

"Tell me how badly you have fucked up this past week."

You sighed, crossing back to the bed and taking a seat. Where to even begin?

You supposed it started with the dinner. 

Ramsay sat there silently, watching you closely as you told your story of the past week.

Alyn returned halfway through your story with lunch, making you pause in your story to inhale the greasy, guiltly delicious fast food.

Ramsay toyed with his shake, but managed to finish it all.

Alyn helped you finish your story by giving a play by play of street matters and the chaos you had ignored. 

It made you feel guilty. So many dead. And more to come. Location 16 and murder 16 would happen tomorrow. You sighed, leaning back into Ramsay.

"I wish I could go back in time and stop all of this." You said, looking down into your empty shake.

"And how far back would you go to undo all of this?" Ramsay asked, failing to keep the curiosity from his tone.

You stared up at the ceiling in silence for a few moments. Thinking.

"The day Robb Stark and Theon Grey..."

"Reek." Ramsay cut across you.

"Right, Reek. Anyways, the day they showed up to ask about Farlan's murder."

Ramsay simply hummed but said nothing.

The more thought you gave to it, it was weird. Who killed Farlan? Why behind your... as a matter of fact... why didn't Olyvar tell you? He would have seen the dead body. His car was parked over there. Wait a fucking minute...

Olyvar had also been working at the theater the night Ned Stark died. Olyvar had been distant. Olyvar spent a lot of time with that Loras Tyrell. The day Damon died... Olyvar had left quickly and never told you where he had gone or why...

"Olyvar." You whispered, heart aching as it all sunk in.

"What of him?"  Ramsay hummed, staring at the TV across the room, Tombstone.

"He's the... I have to..." You said, standing abruptly and snatching up your purse 

"Hey, where are you going?" Ramsay asked, watching you.

"The bar. I just thought of something."  You said, holding your palm out to Alyn, waiting on the car keys. He placed his keys in your hand with a questioning look. You just shrugged and gripped the keys tightly.

You placed a quick kiss to Ramsay's cheek and crossed the room.

"I love you, baby." You said.

"I love you too, baby girl." Ramsay called back.

 _"I'll be your huckleberry."_ You heard Doc Holiday say as you closed the door behind you.


	61. Sorry

You glanced at the clock on the dash. It was still early. But the bar should open at 4. Olyvar might be at the bar counting money or taking stock. You would go there first anyways.

You drove blindly, trying to keep your heart from shattering as you pulled the parking break and climbed out of the car, staring at the back entrance of the bar. You glanced around to see Olyvar's car and Matt's car as you slammed the car door.

You turned back to Alyn's car cursing under your breath and pulling the door back open. You rummaged under the seat until you felt the cold metal. You gripped it tight and pulled your phone from your back pocket.

_[You: open the backdoor of the bar.]_

You leaned against the door frame, waiting.

_[Matt: ok]_

A few moments later Matt opened the door.

"Everything good?" He asked, giving you a searching look.

"Just a Monday." You sighed, walking into the bar. "Where's Oly?"

"Office." Matt said.

"Tyene here, I didn't see her car?" You asked.

"Yes ma'am. I picked her up earlier to take her to lunch."

"I need you and her to wait for me in the hall outside the office." You said, leaving Matt, gripping the gun, and walking down the hall.

You stopped in front of the office door and took a deep breath before throwing the door open and stepping inside, slamming the door behind you.

Olyvar jumped and stood quickly as you marched around the desk, raising the gun.

"(Y/n)? What are you doing?" Olyvar asked cautiously, eyeing the gun.

"How could You? I trusted you! You were like my brother!" You screamed, clicking the safety off Alyn's gun.

Olyvar fell to his knees, hands held up in small surrender, "(y/n), please it wasn't me."

The gun shook slightly and you tightened your grip, "What did you do? Why didn't you tell me about Farlan? Did you burn the bar too? Are you working for the Lannister's? Were you involved in Damon's death? Where did you go that night? What have you done, Olyvar?"

"(Y/n), please listen to me. It wasn't me. I sold some information yes, but I never sold anything that would lead to you or Ramsay. I would never do that to you. You are like family. I would never place you or Ramsay in danger. I mean it. I'm not the rat. I sold useless information on small things." Olyvar whimpered, staring at the floor.

"Why?" You asked, voice cracking slightly.

"Protection." Olyvar said quietly.

"Protection? From what? I could have protected you! My husband is the most feared man in this goddamn city!" You said, the betrayal burning in your chest so hot it hurt.

"For Loras. I love him." Olyvar said, bringing his eyes to yours.

You held the gun steady, unsure what to do.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" He whispered.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do anymore, Oly. I have to protect my family. I'm sorry." You said, backhanding him with the gun as hard as you could. 

You looked down at Olyvar's unconscious body and turned quickly to find Tyene and Matt standing in the doorway.

"Matt, take him to the Fort. I'll see to him when I come home again." You instructed, blinking tears away. "Ty, come to the store with me. I need some girl time."

"But the bar?" Tyene said, glancing around.

"Is closed tonight. I can afford it. Text everyone working tonight and tell them... i dunno, family emergency or something and we will be open again tomorrow. I will compensate for lost hours tonight." You said, with a shrug.

"Of course." Tyene nodded, watching you closely.

You fell into the driver's seat and shoved the gun back under the seat, under the magazine. You sighed, resting your head on the steering wheel, fighting with the heartbreak.

"(Y/n), are sure you're okay? You look like a solid week of sleep could do you some good." Tyene said, placing her hand on your back and giving a firm, caring rub.

"I dunno, honestly. I've known Oly for almost as long as I've been here. I just can't see him... I mean... He knows i would do anything to help him. I just... I don't understand." You said, not able to really find the right words.

"Just give it awhile to sink in and really think about it. Now, what are we doing? Who's car is this?" Tyene said, pilfering through the glove compartment.

"Alyn's. But, I need a set of sleeping clothes. I didn't grab any when I went home this morning. Rams will be there until Thursday, so may as well make myself comfortable." You said with a shrug.

"So, how is Ramsay? Papa feels bad. Says he should have put some of his men on Ramsay's tail to make sure he stayed safe." Tyene said, adjusting the radio.

"Doctor says he will be okay. I just hope he feels up for E's wedding on Saturday. I wonder if Jeyne picked up her dress yet? I just remembered it's Monday. And only two thirty. God, what a long fucking day it's been already. But, tell your father not to feel bad, shit happens. I should have pushed for bail."

"Did he say who did it?" 

"He said Stags. Of course. I fucked up and started a war with the Lannister's because I thought it was them. I think I've done too much damage to send an apology cake." You said, frowning at the red light.

Tyene laughed, "Like it would have mattered anyways. Cersei is just a fucking cunt and was itching to go to war. Alyn told Matt what she had said when she came by, so naturally he told me. Which brings me to this, just say the word and we have your back. Papa wants justice for his sister. He's been tracking the Clegane man like a bad habit, waiting to make a move." Tyene said, rolling the window down and sticking her hand out the window.

"I will speak to Rams tonight and see what he says." You said, pushing your hand into your side to make your son move out of your ribs as you couldn't breathe correctly anymore.

 

 

You placed the sleep pants and tank in the cart as Tyene came back and dropped a plush blanket in the cart.

You crinkled your brows and she snorted.

"Don't you tell me he is nice about sharing the covers." 

You huffed, "he's not so bad, unless he's like super drunk sleeping."

"Well, hospital blankets suck, and he's going to be all kinds of drugged sleeping. Buy the blanket. For your sanity, and warmth." 

You laughed, "alright, alright."

"Now, what am I supposed to get Ramsay to keep him from getting bored?" You said, glancing around.

"Dunno. Unless you wanna sneak him a bottle of liquor." 

"No. Definitely not." You frowned, chewing your lip, when it came to you...  _Kaden!_

You pulled your phone from your pocket and dialed Liz's number. 

" _Everything okay? Do I need to wake Ben?"_ Liz asked, rather concerned sounding as she answered the phone.

"No, no. Don't wake him. Everything is fine. I actually wanted to speak with Kade, if he's home from school yet. I wasn't sure if Ben had already picked him up yet or not." You said with a small smile.

" _Of course_." Liz said. 

You heard her call for Kaden.

" _Aunt (y/n)! How's Uncle Ramsay_?" Kaden said excitedly.

"Tired and hurting. I called because I am at the store and I wanted to get Uncle Rams something to do. He gets really cranky when he's bored. What should I get him to keep busy?" You said, leaning against the shopping cart, thinking maybe you would pick up Ramsay's favorite cookies.

" _LEGOS_!" Kaden cried almost immediately, as if he had been dying to say it for years.

You laughed, "Legos it is. Oh, and I thought you should know that Mac really loves green apples. I think he would be very happy if you took him some. Maybe take your mama with you. She needs to see Mac."

" _Yes, Aunt (y/n)! I will_."

"Do behave and listen to your mommy and daddy. Tell your daddy to bring some of Uncle Ramsay's clothes when he comes back up here. Love you!"

" _Love you too! Here's mama_!" Kaden said cheerfully.

" _I hope you know how happy it makes him that you and the Boys jump through hoops for him. He loves you._ " Liz said. You could hear the smile and gratitude.

"Well of course. We love him too. I've given him permission to hang out with Mac. He's a good horse. Sound. Doesn't spook. You could hang off his tail and he would just stand there. I know that you override my rules when it comes to your son, but don't worry too much. I will drop by at some point tomorrow. Keep me updated on anything that happens there." You said, pushing the cart down the snack aisle and grabbing a box of Teddy Grahams and a box of Gushers.

" _Alright. And you keep me updated on Ramsay. Give him our love and well wishes_." Liz said before hanging up.

"Mkay, Ty. To the toy aisle." You said, glancing around the busy supermarket.

Tyene followed you, running her hand along racks of clothes as you walked past them and stopping at the baby section.

"Have you bought anything at all for Damon?" She asked, picking up a newborn onesie and holding it out with a big grin.

You shook your head, "No. Nothing. I'm at a loss. Haven't even bought a crib."

"Girl, you better get to it. You have like what... ten weeks left?" Tyene said, putting the onesie back and picking up a pair of tiny socks.

"Twelve." You corrected her, excitement bubbling at seeing all the baby items. 

"Same difference. Tell Ramsay to hurry the fuck up and get his son's nursery put together." Tyene said, dropping the socks in your cart and walking past you towards the toys.

You looked down at the socks, feeling a bit guilty you still hadn't prepared for your son's arrival.

You caught up with Tyene in the Lego aisle and frowned at the wide selection. 

"I'm assuming Star Wars for the geek?" Tyene asked, craning her neck to look up at the top row.

"Yes. I'm sure. Unless you think he would like this Frozen castle set." You giggled.

"You know, he probably would. He's quite a character. Maybe he feels a bit like Elsa." She giggled back.

"I don't think so, he let that shit go a loooong time ago." You laughed, looking up at the largest sets.

"Are you sure? No Princess Ramsay? He's pretty dramatic." Tyene said, standing on tiptoe to grab the set you pointed at.

"Hmm... now that you mention it, he does wake up with perfect hair every morning, has big blue eyes, perfect lips, can have a bratty attitude, and a blatant disregard for anything said to him. Maybe he is a Disney Princess." You said fairly, "grab the other one too." 

 

"The Lego company sure don't hurt for money, do they?" Tyene said, examining the receipt as you walked out of the store fifteen minutes later.

"Truer words have never been spoke. I just spent over three hundred dollars on two Lego sets. Fucking ridiculous." You agreed.

"Mrs. Bolton?" A voice behind you said.

You turned to see Jon Snow standing there. 

You narrowed your eyes, "can I help you?" 

"Sorry. I just wanted to say that I was sorry to hear about your husband. About what happened, I mean. And that I know he had nothing to do with my family's murders." Jon said, giving you a tiny nod and walking away to the other side of the parking lot.

You frowned watching him leave. Fucking weirdo.

"So, where am I taking you until you meet up with Matt again?" You asked, closing the trunk and climbing in the car.

"You can just drop me off at the shop. Need to speak with Bella anyways. Saw her boyfriend with some other bitch this afternoon when Matt and I went out to lunch." Tyene said with a sad sigh.

"What's the age difference in y'all? You both are so much alike, from your eyes to your skin tone." You asked, placing your drink between your legs and adjusting the rear view mirror. 

"Like eleven months." Tyene grinned. "I'm the older one. We might as well be twins. But she's the spoiled one, just don't tell her I said that."

×××

As you approached Ramsay's room you heard laughter as two nurses walked out.

They both smiled at you broadly.

"Mrs. Bolton, you are a lucky woman. Your husband is hilarious." One nurse said wiping a tear from her eye.

You raised a brow and walked into the room to find Ramsay, Alyn, and an older nurse laughing.

It was nice to hear and see Ramsay laughing.

Alyn took your shopping bags when he caught his breath.

"Drugs are working real good." Alyn chuckled as you opened your mouth to ask what was up.

Ramsay fell back into his bed motioning to you to come sit.

"There she is." Ramsay hummed, resting his head on you pregnant swell as you sat down.

" _But oh how it feels so real. Lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me when I say softly, slowly, hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today._ " He sang, making your cheeks warm.

"Elton John, really?" You asked as he looked up at you through blown pupils and glassy eyes.

He just gave a sigh and pushed back into the bed completely.

"From Kaden, so you don't get bored." You said, setting the Lego sets in Ramsay's lap and tossing Alyn his keys back.

"Shweet." Ramsay hummed, fingering the top box closer to him.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower and change. Alyn, there are snacks in one of those bags." You said, grabbing up your bag and walking into the bathroom.

Man, hospital showers fucking suck. You missed your shower. Just a couple days, though. You frowned at the stack of towels. You should have bought better ones. Oh well. Fuck it.

You dried your hair the best you could and pulled it into a messy bun and stepping out of the bathroom, watching Ramsay pour over the booklet that went with his Lego set.

"About fucking time you came back. I need your nails." He said, glancing over at you as you sat beside him, examining the perfectly sorted piles of Lego pieces.

"What's up, baby?" You asked.

"These two pieces are stuck together." He pouted, opening his palm.

"Darling, you have a whole pile of these pieces, that are all exactly the same, right here." You said, tapping the bed tray with a nail.

"Yes, I am well aware woman. But I want _this_ particular piece. I've already made up my mind and I will cut you if you don't give me _this_ piece." Ramsay said holding the two stuck pieces out to you.

"Ooooh, boy, I am going to choke you out. You fucking brat." You hissed, snatching the pieces from his hand.

"Yes please. I would rather enjoy that, little momma." He purred, placing his lips to yours as you slid your nail between the two Lego pieces and prying them apart.

 "How are you feeling?" You asked when he pulled away from you.

"Tired, honestly." He shrugged, glancing over his direction booklet again.

"Take a nap, baby. No one is going anywhere, anytime soon." You said with a yawn, rubbing your eyes furiously.

"Where did you go, earlier?" He asked, ignoring your nap suggestion.

"Just had to take care of some business at the bar. No big deal." You shrugged, pulling more stuck Lego parts apart.

"No big deal." He hummed giving you a look but saying nothing as he continued to build his Legos.

 

 

"I need a shower." Ramsay finally said after two hours of silence in which you had dozed off twice and only came back to as Ramsay raged at his Legos.

"Ben is bringing you clothes and shit when he comes up here." You said quietly, placing your hand on your belly and feeling your son move around. "And dinner." You added, excited now for Ben to show up because you were beginning to get hungry.

"Clothes. Oh man, I can't wait to wear real clothes again. Fuck yeah." Ramsay hummed, squirming uncomfortably and pushing on his abdomen.

"You okay?" You asked, watching him closely.

"Sure. Wake up fuck head and send him to go find a nurse." He said with a small grimace.

"You know, there's a button right there for you to call a nurse." You said, pointing at the red button on the bed keypad.

"That's too easy. Alyn is over there in la la land. He needs to do something useful." Ramsay said, leaning over the bed with a small groan and picking up his empty box and throwing it at Alyn. "Dude, go find me some drugs."

Alyn grumbled, throwing your new blanket off of him and pushing the box off to the floor. He rose from the sofa, frowned at Ramsay, and left.

"Bitch!" Ramsay called after him, pushing his bed tray away and pulling you into him.

You rested your face to his chest and inhaled him deeply. 

"Why you so mean?" You asked through a yawn.

"Pfft. I'm not mean. I'm deadly." He chuckled, stroking your hair.

"More like a cripple at the moment." You giggled.

"Yes, I suppose. Just a couple more days, though. Then it's back to the grind. People to kill, money to steal, and a wife to fuck." He purred, pulling you in closer.

A swoop in your stomach made your cheeks warm as the door opened. Instead of the nurse you had been expecting, or even Alyn, in walked Eli and Jeyne.

"Tried to call you, but your phone is off." Eli said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't grab my charger." You said with an innocent grin.

"Well, Mom is having kittens about Ramsay. And couldn't get a hold of you and threatened to end me if I didn't come down here to check on you both and report back." Eli said, giving you a knowing look.

You laughed, "Oh, mom. Well you can tell her that everything is fine and not to worry too much. We go home Thursday. Jeyne, did you pick up your dress?"

"Yes, it is gorgeous. I cry every time I look at it." Jeyne said with a wide smile.

"Good. And everything is in place for Saturday?" You said, sitting up straight.

"Yep. Everything is all set." Jeyne said excitedly, cheeks flushing and eyes sparkling.

"The Boys are taking you out Friday night. You will be good and hungover for your vows." Ramsay said, giving Eli a wink, who's ears turned a bright red.

"So, what have y'all been up to?" You asked, glancing between the two.

Eli gave a tired sigh, "Working my ass off. MPs are patrolling the abandoned buildings with local PD to try and find this Wicked One. The sixteenth murder is supposed to happen tomorrow around oh six hundred. But we honestly don't have enough people to keep an eye on even half of the city. It's pointless and a waste of resources."

"Sorry, little bro." You said, adopting a sincere tone and apologetic look.

You caught Ramsay giving you a long sideways glance, the corner of his mouth twitching in a smirk.

Eli stood, taking Jeyne's hand and Alyn walked in with Ben and a nurse.

"Leaving already?" You asked with a small pout.

"Yeah, don't wanna hang around. Hospitals give me the creeps. Just came to make sure y'all was both still alive. I'll drop by tomorrow or something." Eli said giving you a quick hug and shaking Ramsay's hand.

"Well, okay." You said with a huffy sigh, giving Jeyne a quick hug.

"I'm out of here too. I'm so ready for a shower and bed." Alyn said, shaking Ramsay's hand and leaving before Ramsay could say anything.

Ben fell into the sofa, holding out a box of takeout. You offered some to Ramsay but he shook his head, watching the nurse push drugs through the IV line.

His face almost immediately flushed, and pupils blew. He fell back into the bed with a contented sigh as the nurse wrote the time and drug on the whiteboard.

"Call if he needs anything else immediately. He's due for another round of antibiotics in a couple hours." The nurse said, throwing her gloves away and leaving quietly.

"Babe, you need to eat." You said after a few minutes of silence.

"Not hungry." He muttered. "Hospital food is shit. And everything else hurts me."

"Hey man, let's go take a shower." Ben said throwing his empty box away, and grabbing up the back pack he had carried in.

"I got it..." You offered but Ramsay laughed.

"What's your pregnant ass gonna do? Slip and fall in the shower and end up in the room next to mine?" 

"He's got a point, (y/n). I got this. Isn't the first time I've helped his punk ass in the shower, and wont be the last." Ben said with a grin.

"Fine. Rams, you are to keep those bandages on until the doctor says you can take them off, understand me?" You said in a very stern tone that surprised you slightly.

"Yes, mother." Ramsay said, waving his at you dismissively as Ben helped him from the bed.

You crossed the room to a trash can, grabbing up your blanket on the way back to the bed and curled up under the softness. God, you were so fucking tired. Heartburn was killing you. And sweet little Damon would not go to sleep, or quit flattening your lungs. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes tight, pulling the blanket up over your head to block out the light.

You remember waking a few times to Ramsay and Ben bullshitting and playing cards, or else Ben filling Ramsay in on what's been going on the past week as he continued to play with his Lego.  At one point you felt Ramsay's warm hand on your cheek, as he leaned in to place his lips to your forehead. He smelt wonderful. You missed his smell. But it was still off. No cigarette smoke. You missed that slightly.

You peaked your eye open and listened to Ramsay speak with the doctor and a nurse, cursing her as she pushed the antibiotics, saying it hurt. You gave a yawn, a stretch and closed your eyes again. 

 

You woke up completely with a tiny gasp as you felt a warm hand slide down your pants. 

"Sh. Go back to sleep." Ramsay hummed in your ear, running his finger along the waist of your panties.

"No." You whispered back, pushing your hips up.

"Then don't make a sound or I will punish you." He purred, pulling you closer into him and breathing heavily against your ear in the way that always made you ache for him.

"But if someone..." You whispered half heartedly, words dying in your mouth as he slid his hand in your panties and ran his finger softly over your folds.

He took your ear lobe in his teeth and bit down rather hard as he shoved his finger into you.

You swallowed the noise threatening to escape you as you arched your back, grabbing blindly at his arm.

"Shhh... no sounds, baby girl. Just lay here and let daddy take care of you." He cooed, sliding another finger into you and curling them gently.

You bit your lip and closed your eyes tight; the coils of hot desire tightening as he explored you and kissed along the curve of your neck.

"Mm, baby girl. You feel so good." He hummed against your ear, curling his fingers more aggressively and running his thumb over your sensitive spot.

You swallowed another moan, determined not to lose the game he always won. He would keep whispering nonsense words in your ear until you couldn't keep quiet any longer. Until you shook and whimpered. Until you begged and pleaded with him.

But, maybe you would let him win. His punishments were always slightly enjoyable when he was horny.

Your breathing became shallow and quick as he moved his fingers inside of you. You never wanted it to stop. To just lay here and feel this good for the rest of forever with your husband.

"Daddy, please hurry and come home. I need you to fuck me." You panted, pushing your head back into the pillow as he bit at your neck.

"How does my little pet need fucked?" He panted back, shifting slightly with a small pained grunt, to roll onto his side and push his hips into your leg. You felt his throbbing dick against your leg and gave a tiny shiver.

"I want to be tied up and you choke me the way you do while fucking me so slow it almost hurts in all the right ways." You whispered, running your finger tips along his neck.

"Oh? Will you make me bleed and lick it away with that warm tongue of yours?" He asked, pulling his hand from you and roughly pushing your pants down, rolling you to your side and pulling you into him.

"If that's what you want, baby boy." You whimpered, gently pushing his pants down and almost coming undone as you felt his dick pressed against your bare skin.

"Remember, not a sound." He whispered, taking your bottom lip in his and sliding himself into you. 

There was no holding back the noise of pleasure that escaped you as you melted into him. To feel him again. For him to make you feel so good again. Again, you wished it would never end.

He released your lip and gave a smirk, "What did i just get done telling you?" 

"Please, daddy. Don't punish me. I've been so lonely and afraid this week. I need you. Please don't punish me for feeling amazing." You whimpered against his broad smirk.

"No? You think I should let it slide?" He whispered wickedly.

"If you would be so kind, master." You hummed, closing your eyes and pushing your hips into him.

He made a deep noise and kissed you hungrily. He grabbed your leg and pulled it up over his hip, pushing into you further until he heard you draw a sharp breath. 

"Wait a minute...." You murmured, pushing yourself up slightly on your elbow, and glancing at the heart monitor screen to see it off.

Ramsay smirked, "Remember when I told you I'm a likable guy? Well, I talked the head nurse into turning my shit off this morning. Told her I was going to fuck my wife at some point today."

You snorted, "did you fucking seriously?"

"Yup. And she says, 'well, long as one of us gets laid today'. Unless of course you'd like to see how fast you make my heart beat." He grinned, pulling you into him and catching your lips in a deep kiss.

"Can I... I mean... I won't hurt you will I?" You panted as you pulled away from him.

"Probably, but go for it. I can always request painkillers once you get me cleaned up." He purred back, pulling himself out of you and laying flat of his back.

"If you're sure." You whispered, sliding a leg completely free of your pants. "Where's Ben?"

"I told him to leave me alone for about forty five." Ramsay hummed, nipping at your neck.

You gently climbed onto him, lowering yourself slowly onto him, savoring the feeling of his dick sliding into you.

You sat motionless a few moments as he grabbed your hips in a tight grip and pushed his head back into the pillow.

You leaned forward to grab his shoulders as you rolled your hips into his.

His grip on your tightened as he pushed his hips further into you.

You placed your lips to his and found a slow, firm pace with him. You did your best to keep the noises of bliss to a minimum as he ran his hands over you and continued to push his hips into yours.

"Little momma." He panted, body tensing.

"Yes daddy?" You whispered, resting your forehead to his as he rubbed his thumb into your sensitive spot; each movement making your breath shorten and body ridgid.

"Let go. Let me feel. And don't look away. I want to see." He purred, nipping your bottom lip.

You shifted slightly to open your hips wider and pushed as far into him as you could, the high hitting you with a hot force that made you shake all over as you bit your lip, doing your best to keep your eyes open.

"Oh god." You whimpered, fighting to keep yourself up and not fall into him.

His grip on you became painful as he met his release with a deep noise in his chest and heavy breathing.

You both sat in silence for a few moments before he chuckled, "hospital is off the bucket list now." 

You gave a small laugh, "and what other places are on this bucket list?"

"I'll just have to show you." He grinned, helping you off of him.

You grabbed up your discarded shirt from earlier and cleaned yourself, fixing your pants before walking into the bathroom and returning with a handtowel for him.

He wore a deep frown as he cleaned himself and half heartedly fixed his pants.

"You okay?" You asked, pressing your lips to his forehead.

"I need something for pain. Anything at this point." He said quietly.

"Of course, baby." You said, hitting the 'Call' button and laying beside your husband, pulling him into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No witty end comment from me this time. Lol. Sorry. ;) fun things planned for the next chapter tho. I'm so excited i'm about to explode. eeeee!


	62. Blood is thicker than water, right?

"(Y/n), we need to go. You have a show to put on." Ben said quietly, nudging you slightly.

"What time is it?" You asked through a dry mouth.

"Four. We gotta go to the Fort and shit, so we gotta leave within fifteen if you want to stay on schedule." Ben said, grabbing up his keys and wallet from the table by the window.

You gingerly sat up, stroking Ramsay's hair.

"I'll be back in a little bit baby. Eat your breakfast." You whispered in his ear, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Breakfast." He muttered, pulling the blankets up further and rolling away from you.

You slid into your shoes and stood.

"Let me pee and I'll meet you at the car." You said to Ben, entering the bathroom.

It was dark and the parking lot look dreary under the dark clouds and orange glow of the light poles and surrounding city lights. Alyn gave you a nod as you neared the car.

"Make sure Rams eats breakfast please. I'll be back as quickly as possible." You said squeezing Alyn's arm as he walked past you.

"I make no promises." He said with a grin.

You rolled your eyes but grinned back.

You climbed into Ben's car with a yawn. He looked pale and sleepy, the orange glare draining his color even further as he turned the engine over.

Neither of you said anything on the way to the Dreadfort as you both rolled the windows down, taking in the cool early morning air.

The Dreadfort looked uninviting as it loomed nearer up the drive.

"How long will it take?" Ben asked, glancing at his watch.

"Twenty at the most. My costume is a bit complicated." You said, walking into the kitchen to find Carmen sitting at the bar making coffee.

She glanced between you and her son in law but said nothing as she set her coffee cup by the coffee maker.

You swept from the room and up the stairs to your room. Herman streaked into the room and jumped up on the bed as you shut the door and flipped the light on. He gave a tiny meow, watching you through his big, yellow eyes.

"I missed you too. I will be home soon. I promise." You said, taking a moment to run your hand along his slender body.

You opened you closet and pulled your costume from its hanger. Slowly you dressed and pulled your boots on. You pulled your gloves on and grabbed the helmet from the top of the closet. You gave the helmet a long look before leaving the room.

You entered the kitchen to find Ben sitting with Carmen, both sipping coffee silently. They were as different as night and day, but they both tolerated one another because they both love Liz and Kaden equally. Maybe you should have a conversation with this old graying woman about Roose. Maybe she could bring things into light. It wasn't that you wanted to get on with Roose, but you wanted to make it easier for Ramsay.

"Ready?" You asked Ben as he pushed his empty coffee cup away from him.

"If you are. Matt text and said everything is set up." Ben nodded, standing and turning to Carmen, "I will be home in time to take Kade to school. Just please make sure the little shit has his shoes on when I get here."

Carmen nodded, taking Ben's empty cup with hers to the sink.

×××

You stepped out into the dark morning as you placed your helmet on.

"I'll be down the street. Call when you're done." Ben said before you shut the door.

You gave a thumbs up and walked into the empty house. Here you met Matt and his Nathan friend. 

"Ready to get this show on the road?" Matt asked, holding out a knife and gun.

"I guess." You sighed, taking both this time.

"How's your husband?" Nathan asked.

You looked over at him, registering him and taking the time to actually look him over. What a fro. He gave you that "white boy skater, but I'm black" vibe in his band tee, tight and yet sagging jeans, and bright colored Jordan's.

"Down and out for awhile. But he'll bounce back quickly. I heard it was your dad who helped save him." You said.

Nathan gave a tiny shrug, "that's just dad. He don't play no dirty games. I've heard him talk about Ramsay a few times. Used to go watch him fight and shit. I was like nine maybe."

You gave a smile, but remembering you wore this damn heavy helmet and he couldn't see your smile. 

"I gotta go down the other way to keep look out. Good luck." Matt said, clapping your shoulder and leaving.

Finally, you turned to your victim. He had a bag over his face. You could practically feel his panic. He wasn't tied like your last victim, but wrists and ankles chained heavily.

"Ready when you are, Killa Queen." Nathan said, adjusting his camera and checking cords.

You stepped toward your victim, pulling the bag from his face. He was older. Maybe your dad's age. You stood there for what felt like a lifetime staring at him.

Nathan said nothing as he watched you, lighting a cigarette.

You gripped both knife and gun, fighting the urge to just say fuck it and walk away. You couldn't walk away now though. You made it to the end. You won.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" A voice shouted from behind you.

You froze, heart stopping and mind racing. But... You knew that voice. You held your hands up, but did not drop the knife or the gun as you turned to face Eli.

He stood there clad in his MP uniform, wearing a helmet and full battle rattle, holding his gun steady, directly to the middle of your chest.

"You don't want to shoot, Eli." You said slowly.

You saw the color drain from your little brother's face as he dropped his arm and gun to his side.

"(Y/n)?" He said quietly.

Slowly you placed the knife and gun down, standing up straight to pull the helmet off. You sighed, tucking the helmet under your arm and looking at Eli through sad, tired eyes.

"You? You're the... (y/n)?" Eli sputtered, looking around as crackling came over his radio.

"Eli, please. You have to understand. I'm not doing this because I _want_ to. It's because I _need_ to." You said, pleading in your voice.

"You _need_ to?" Eli asked skeptically.

"Yes. For my family's safety. For the safety of my son. If a pregnant woman can orchestrate such chaos, think what a madman could do? This city is dirty and crooked, and unsafe. I will not let my son grow up in such a chaos ridden place. I have sent my message. He is the last one." You said, jerking your head at the bound man.

"You don't have to..." Eli began, his radio crackling again.

"I do now more than I did before. He knows who I am. I cannot buy his silence. I have to kill him." You said, a small twinge of regret trying to form.

" _Li... do you copy? What's it like at your location?"_

Eli glanced around again, gave you a sad look and pushed the talk button on his radio, "it's all clear here. Move further down the line and I will catch up."

You swallowed, "thank you." 

Eli said nothing, reholstered his gun, and left without another word. 

You waited until you were sure he was gone, placed the helmet back on, grabbed up gun and knife, turned to Nathan and gave a thumbs up.

You couldn't even find any witty words to say as you gave a small wave at the camera. Anger, exhaustion, confusion, and hurt took over as you repeatedly stabbed your 16th victim until you felt the blood dampen your gloves. You dropped the knife and unleashed the whole clip from the gun into the dead man's chest. The tears stained your face you realized as the emotions subsided and you stepped out of the back of the building.

"Thank god." Ben said, letting out a sigh, as he climbed out of the car and pulled you into a hug.

It was weird, but you hugged him back.

"I am so sorry. I got caught up in trying to pull the cops away. Have a nice speeding ticket, but I saw the MP car and... oh god..." Ben said, the words tumbling over one another.

"It's okay, Ben. You did your job. And I did mine. It's done. It's over. Take me to the Fort and you get some sleep once you get back from taking Kade to school. Matt is taking the night shift, you can come in tomorrow morning." You said weakly, climbing into the passengers seat of the car.

×××

You stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash away the guilt and sadness. You had no time for either of those feelings. Not now. You had a rat to deal with.

You dressed and walked down to the cellar. You opened the heavy door and flipped the light switch to see Olyvar tied to the chair the Boys had tied you to.

Olyvar jumped and let out a whimper. You pulled a chair across the room, placing it in front of Olyvar. You clutched a knife, leaning forward and pulled the gag from Olyvar's mouth.

He gasped, and let out another noise as the tears formed.

"(Y/n)." He said weakly, looking at you through frightened eyes.

"Who are you working for?" You asked, feeling heartbroken again.

"No one." He whispered.

You pressed the knife to his leg, cutting a hole in his pants. He gasped, trying to pull away.

"What information did you sell?" You asked, pulling the knife away.

"Small things. Gang movements. Drug shipments. Gun deals." Olyvar said quickly.

You watched his chest rise and fall in rapid panic as you placed the knife to his other leg and cut into his pants.

"Who do you sell information to?" You asked, standing, and pacing.

"The highest bidder." Olyvar cried. "But I would never sell you out."

You crossed your arms, turning to Olyvar and brandishing your knife lazily at him, "You know... as much as I hate my father in law, he has a very interesting saying. He says that a naked man has few secrets, but a flayed man has none."

You placed the knife to Olyvar's cheek. He closed his eyes, sweating profusely, and swallowing hard as he held his breath.

"The psychic. You set me up. Why?" You asked, pulling away from him and taking your seat again.

"A warning. I wanted to find a way to warn you without putting Loras in danger. It was a rumor I heard, and I wanted to make you aware. You told me about your nightmares, and I thought maybe I could use that information to warn you." Olyvar said, exhaling weakly.

You rose from the chair, still unsure what to think. You turned on your heel to leave.

"Someone will bring you food and drink. You will have accompanied bathroom breaks. Think about what you want to tell me before I come back." You said, pulling the door open and closing it heavily behind you. It was hard to close the door. But you had to.

 

"Thought maybe you got lost." Ramsay tutted as he looked up at you from the newspaper.

"Sorry, love. Just a slow morning. How are you this morning? Did you eat breakfast?" You said, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"I did. I feel fine." He replied shortly, blocking his view of you with the newspaper.

It was your turn to tut, "the fuck is your problem this morning?" 

"You."

You puffed up, "Me? What the hell have I done?"

He lowered the paper some to look at you. You refused to look back. Fucking jerk. You glanced at Alyn who shrugged.

"I've had a long enough morning without getting an attitude from you, dear." You said, frowning deeply.

"So I heard." Ramsay said, tossing the newspaper aside.

"What the fuck, guy?" You hissed like an angry snake, not understanding why you were being treated like this; angry tears springing up. You stood abruptly, "I'm going to go find something to eat."

"You are not. Alyn, go get the wife something to eat. She's hungry." Ramsay said, a sneer playing his lips.

Alyn jumped up and left quickly.

"Sit." Ramsay demanded, watching you like a hawk.

You sat with an irritated sigh.

"You are stupid sometimes." Ramsay said, narrowing his eyes at you.

Oh the injustice! It was so unfair. What about all the times he had shown up covered in blood or been very obvious about commiting a crime?!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" You cried, throwing your hands up.

"Your brother." He said, lacing his fingers together and resting them in his lap.

"What about him? He let me go." You said through narrowed eyes.

"This time. But he has morals. It's going to eat at him. He will crack eventually. And then what, baby doll?" Your husband said rather coolly. 

"Nothing. He won't say shit." You said aggressively.

"No? He never told on you when you were kids?" He said in the same coolness, his eyes unblinking and burning. 

"No!" You said immediately. But that was a lie. You had been in trouble a lot as a kid because of Eli being unable to keep a secret.

"The time will come. And you better take care of it. This is your mess. Maybe I'm wrong. But I'm not usually wrong about people." Ramsay said, pushing down into his bed and rolling away from you with a small grunt of pain.

Alyn returned shortly with a plate of hotcakes. You picked at the food, appetite lost as you thought about what Ramsay had said.

He was wrong. Eli would never do that to you. Ramsay was just being a paranoid asshole. You thought savagely, multiple times throughout the day.

You hardly spoke for the rest of the day, watching Ramsay finish his first Lego set, listening to him and Alyn bullshit, or watching the boring daytime soaps on the TV across the room.

The news came on and you blindly watched the anchorman go through the city news, spending a lot of time talking with his partner about the 16th Wicked One murder that had happened this morning and the concern in the city for safety. 

From the corner of your eye, you saw Ramsay watching you, unemotionally, as the news people talked about your new alias.

Matt showed up with dinner, relieving Alyn.

"Sup, kid?" Ramsay said, pouring his fries out onto his try and separating them as he always did.

"Nothin' man. Same shit, different day." Matt said, making himself comfortable on the sofa and munching his fries.

"Nothing new at all?" Ramsay asked, staring down at his fries.

"Nah. Except rumors about this new biker gang that's trying to gain more footing in the city. Some big bloke and a tiny little blonde bitch. They ain't having much success with the crime families, too many men... but with the smaller street gangs and less organized ones, they're being wiped all over the damn city." Matt said, chewing his straw.

"The Targaryen girl. Remember when we killed her brother? I'm assuming the blonde was her. With the biker guy at the counter." You said, looking at Ramsay.

"Perhaps. Find out what you can, kid, and lemme know, stat." Ramsay hummed, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into him.

"Righto." Matt said, picking up a Bible in the window sill. "Where'd this come from?" 

Ramsay snorted, "complimentary of the hospital. Every room has one. The place is called Saint Mary's, use your brain, kid. Big sanctuary on the bottom floor. And an on call priest." 

"Wild." Matt muttered, fingering through the thin pages of the book.

"I have an appointment in the morning." You said, suddenly remember tomorrow was Wednesday.

"Yes, I know." Ramsay said, looking at you as a nurse walked in.

"How are we this evening, Ramsay?" She asked, wiping down the full whiteboard.

"Tired of being here, and seeing you." Ramsay quipped.

The nurse snorted, "oh, come on. Hurt my feelings. You know I'm your favorite nurse. I have all the drugs."

"Yeah, yeah. Load me up and let me go to sleep." Ramsay said dismissively.

"Well, you can go to sleep in a bit. The doctor is coming to talk with you, here shortly." The nurse said, pulling a couple bottles from her pocket.

You stood from the bed, gave a tiny stretch and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ramsay asked, narrowing his eyes at you.

"Just need to stretch my legs a bit. They are feeling stiff." You said with a shrug.

"Wooooooow. That's about the rudest fucking thing to say to a bedridden violent crime victim." Ramsay scowled, giving you a very dangerous look.

"I'll be back baby. I'm not leaving the hospital." You said, leaving before he could say another word.

You walked down the sleepy halls of the hospital. Family members leaving for the night. Patients settling down for an uneasy night if sleep and pain.

You found the sanctuary Ramsay had mentioned. He wasn't kidding. It was huge.

You walked in the quiet room. Dim candles were burning, casting long shadows on the faces of the statues on the walls. It made them look sad and weary. 

You walked to the front and took a seat directly under the statue of the crucified Jesus. The statue looked down at you through sad eyes.

It was a powerful silence that filled your chest. But you weren't sure with what.

You sat silently, trying to find words to say. But they wouldn't come.

Finally, you rose with a sigh, glancing at the weepy looking statue again.

"What bothers you, child?" Came an old man's, feeble voice.

You suppressed the scream as you turned quickly to look at the old priest. You gave a tiny, relieved sigh, feeling foolish for almost screaming and for being here at all.

"I just... needed some time alone, I guess." You said quietly.

"I know who you are." The old man said, taking a seat on a bench across from you.

"Unfortunately, the whole city does." You sighed, sitting beside the man.

"At the expense of your dignity, yes. Why are you really here?"

You glanced at the Jesus statue again, "I'm lost, I think."

"Mm.. mhm... it is easy to fall off the path we have to walk and trade it for the easier path." The man nodded.

He gave you the impression he knew more about you then he let on. Maybe he hadn't just meant he knew you were a Bolton. Maybe he had meant that he knew you were.... but no. That was impossible.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I should probably get back to my husband's room. It's getting late." You said, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"You should come to confession before you leave." The old man said, rising from his seat, "it may help you get unlost." 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Catholic... I don't know how any of that works." You said, cheeks warming slightly.

"Doesn't matter. Should you need anything just ask for Father Sparrow. May the light guide you." He said, inclining his head slightly before you turned and left.

You returned to Ramsay's room quickly and sat heavily on the bed with a deep sigh.

"Did you give my regards to Jesus?" Ramsay asked, looking up from his Legos.

"How'd you know I went to the sanctuary?" You asked, eyeing him closely.

"You just told me." He smirked.

You rolled your eyes, laying back on the end of the bed.

"We need to get everything ready for Damon." You said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Mhm. I am well aware, doll." Ramsay nodded, pushing the bedside tray away and sitting up to look at you.

"Ramsay.... I'm afraid." You sighed, finally speaking your mind.

"That's cute." Ramsay sneered, taking your hand in his.

"Do you always have to be an asshole?" You asked, sitting up.

"You wouldn't love me if I was anything but." He winked.

"Maybe so." You grinned, crawling up the bed to lay beside him.

"You worry too much. I am your protector. I will keep you safe. Just do as I say and the world is yours, baby girl." 

"I think Olyvar was the rat, but I don't know. He's at the Fort, under close watch. But I... I dunno what to do Rams." You sighed.

"I will take care of it when we get home. Don't worry about it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, but wanted to leave y'all with something before I jump into my next paper I have to write. So I probably won't update for a day or 2, but no longer than that. Promise. ;)But there were a few important take aways from this short little bullshit chapter. They are important later..... I think. :P  
> Jkjk, of course it's important. every chapter is important, just may not be as important until later.


	63. Home sweet home

You sat listening to the rain pound on the windows with your head in your hands, elbows propped on your knees, waiting on your name to be called.

You had slept horribly last night, unable to get comfortable on top of Ramsay's constant whimpers of pain in his sleep. This damn rain wasn't helping either. Your stomach growled and you scowled. You were starving, but you hadn't been able to eat this morning because you were having that horrible glucose test done today. You had already drank the foul drink and had been seated back in the waiting room to pass the hour until your blood could be drawn.

Someone sat heavily next to you with a small grunt of discomfort, scaring you out of you stupor. You turned to see who it was. Ramsay.

"Look at you!" You whispered excitedly, glancing him over in his t-shirt and jeans.

"I told you I wouldn't miss your appointment for the world." He smirked, letting you take his hand.

"I wasn't going to hold you to it, after what happened, ya dope." You smiled. "But I'm glad you are here all the same."

"The nurse was giving me shit and told me I needed to get up and around. Says the more active I get now, the quicker I'll heal or some bullshit. So I thought I'd get dressed and wander this way."

"Well I am so very glad you did, baby." You smiled, placing his hand on your belly, "Your son is too."

Ramsay gave a fond grin, and leaned back into his chair, giving a small stretch and doing his best to keep from grimacing.

"Did you talk with the doctor this morning?" He asked, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to him.

You shifted over in your seat closer to him and rested your head on his shoulder, as he kissed the crown of your head.

"No. I didn't see him before I left. What did he say?" You said, stifling a yawn and watching a fork of lightening flash outside the window.

"Not much. Taking me to get scans and shit done after lunch. Says that as long as everything comes back okay I will be released in the morning." He said, glancing down at his watch.

"Then what?" You asked, lacing your fingers in his.

"Home. Maybe get some hot fuck in with my wife before I meet with my father and Skinner." He whispered with a smirk.

"Oh." You said with a small frown. "I didn't know Skinner was still in town."

"Yeah. Says he's gonna take up permanent residence in the city again." 

"Mm." You hummed, feeling a twinge of apprehension at that prospect.

You sat in silence with Ramsay for a few minutes until the nurse called you back. Ramsay watched you closely as the nurse took your weight and blood pressure. Listening to you answer her basic "How are you" questions, waiting to catch a lie come from your lips. He narrowed his eyes at you when the nurse asked if you had been taking it easy like you were supposed to be, to which you replied "of course", refusing to look at your husband.

The nurse led you to the chair where your blood was to be drawn, and Ramsay leaned against the wall, watching like a hawk as your bright blood filled the multiple tubes. It made you a bit woozy. You really needed to eat.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said, closing the door behind her after depositing you and Ramsay in the examination room.

"Supposed to be taking it easy, huh?" Ramsay huffed, gingerly lowering himself into the chair by the tiny window.

"Yes. Taking it easy. I could be much more wild, ya know." You joked with an innocent grin.

"I suppose. When we get home you are to do nothing until my son is born." Ramsay said, closing his eyes briefly and pushing on his side.

"Afraid I can't do that, love. I have a lot of shit to do. Like put a nursery together." You said, watching him.

"You will do what I said. I will lock you in the room and chain you to the bed if I have to. You will not put my son at risk." He said with an irritated growl.

"But Ra..."

"No buts, woman." He said firmly.

You sighed, "Yes sir."

"Why? Why do you argue?" He asked, running his eyes over you.

You looked down at your hands in your lap, kicking your feet lightly against the examination bed, "You like it."

"Do I?" He asked, raising a brow.

You grinned down at your lap, "Yes. You do. You like it almost as much as using that belt on me."

You slid from the bed and walked into him, "almost as much as you like to hear the sound the leather makes against my ass. Almost as much as you like leaving bruises on my hips from your finger tips," you took his face in your hands, "almost as much as you like tasting my blood in your mouth when you bite down on my lip. Almost as much as you like to leave bite marks all over me like the mad dog you are." You tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled his head back to look at you.

You sat in his lap, grinding into his pants, "you like me to disobey you and argue with you almost as much as you like the idea of making me bleed and gently licking it away, as I lay, tied up to our bed, calling you daddy, and cuming on your hand for me to clean up."

He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, watching your lips move as you spoke. In a quick motion he took your face roughly between his hands and kissed you deeply, panting and making a small noise as he shoved his tongue in your mouth.

You pulled away from him completely before he could get a stronger hold on you and returned to your perch on the examination bed.

He drew a deep breath, running his hand through his hair and looking slightly disheveled and extremely flushed as you gave him an innocent smile and bat your lashes.

He opened his mouth to speak but just then the door opened and the doctor walked in. He cleared his throat, pulled his phone out and didn't look at you again.

"How are we this morning, Mama Bear?" Doctor Mordane asked, smiling at you.

"I'm doing wonderful, actually." You said as you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.

The doctor nodded, turning to her laptop as you shifted and pulled your phone from your pocket. One new message.

_[Rams: you are an evil woman, baby girl. I will punish you most severely.]_

You glanced over at Ramsay and gave him a wink.

_[You: I look forward to it, my darling ;)♡]_

"No changes in weight I see. But the ultrasound checked out fine. You are taking your vitamins still?" Doctor Mordane said, giving you a quick glance before looking down at the laptop again.

"Yes ma'am. One in the morning and one before bed. Like you instructed. Plus the vitamin D and B. And the iron supplement." You nodded.

"Good, good. Your glucose test came back normal, I see. I want you to up ypur calcium intake. Do you plan on breastfeeding?" 

You gave a tiny shrug. You hadn't given much thought to it. "I would like to."

"Then up your calcium intake and then double it for as long as you breastfeed. I still want to see you every week until the baby is born. Any questions or concerns?" Doctor Mordane said glancing between you and Ramsay. 

"No?" You said, unsure. You hated when doctors did that. Of course you had questions. About a million, but as soon as you were asked if you had questions.... all the damn questions would run into hiding until the doctor was gone.

Ramsay glanced you over before shaking his head, "No ma'am. Except, I need to know exactly how much down time my stubborn wife is supposed to be having."

You scowled at him, but looked the opposite direction.

"As much as possible. We don't want her on bed rest, but as much leisure time as possible." The doctor said with a firm nod.

"Of course. Thank you doctor." Ramsay said, slowly pushing himself out of the chair and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Not at all. From what I've heard, you both could do with plenty of rest." Doctor Mordane said with a small smile.

"And plenty of rest is in the future." Ramsay nodded, giving you a long look.

You suppressed the urge to roll your eyes.

"Until next week, Bolton's." Doctor Mordane smiled, closing her laptop and leaving.

You didn't look at Ramsay as he held the door open for you and you made your next week's appointment at the checkout desk.

"Slow down, doll. Please." He said, catching you by the wrist and stopping you as you both walked down the hall.

You turned to him, any annoyance at him gone, as you took him in. Pale and sickly looking, grabbing at his lower abdomen and doing his best to keep the look of pain at bay and breathing steady.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. Let me help you." You said gently, stepping closer to him.

But, he waved you away. "No, no. I'm okay. Just need to slow down a second." He said in a voice, very unlike his as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure? I can call Ben to come..." you started but he shook his head, pushing off the wall with his shoulder and taking your hand tightly in his.

Ten minutes later you pushed open the door to Ramsay's room and helped him sit up on the bed.

He gave a sigh and looked over at Ben, "I need drugs."

"Yessir." Ben hummed, pushing himself off the tiny sofa and leaving.

"And please find me something to eat. Something real!" You called after him before the door shut completely.

"Take my shoes off." Ramsay said, falling back into the bed.

"Anything else, Master?" You asked sarcastically, sliding his sneakers off and dropping them to the floor.

"A blow job and pussy in my face." He said with a deep sigh, placing his arm over his eyes.

"Is that the only thing ever on your mind?" You asked, sliding your own shoes off any laying back beside him.

"Mhm. I love your pussy." He hummed, raising his arm slightly to peak at you.

Your face warmed and you gave an embarrassed grin, unable to say anything. You simply rolled to your side, pulled his arm away from his face, and kissed him warmly.

"How long is it I'm going to have to suffer after you bring my child into this world?" He hummed against your lips.

You sighed, "six weeks, at least." 

He made a noise and pulled away from you, "but that just means I can't stick my dick in you, right?"

You shrugged, "I dunno. You act like I've done this before."

"Have you?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh shut up. Fucking douche." You laughed, pushing him slightly, as he pulled you in for a kiss.

The door opened and the nurse walked in, "sorry dears." 

"No bothers." Ramsay said, holding his hand out to the nurse.

"Shame I have to stick you again for just a single night. Sure you wanna use this hand? I can probably get that other vein on the hand we already used." The nurse said, laying out all the packages needed to prepare Ramsay for another IV line.

"This hand is fine. Just the rest of today. No big deal." He said as the nurse pulled her gloves on and took his hand, examining the veins on top.

She finally found one she liked, rubbed the alcohol pad over it, and inserted the needle and plastic tube.

Ramsay simply stared, unconcernedly off into space, but you felt a phantom sympathy pain in the top of your hand as you watched.

"Right, doctor ordered you another couple rounds of fluids, a final round of antibiotics, and then you should be done. I'll push this round of painkillers through and you should be set until the evening nurse comes to give you the last bag of saline and pen." The nurse said, hanging up the bag of clear liquid and filling a syringe with painkillers.

It was strange to watch how quickly drugs worked. It didn't matter how many times you watched it happen, it never became any less fascinating. 

"Just call if he needs anything." The nurse said smiling at you and disposing the trash.

"Thank you, ma'am." You said with a small smile as Ramsay gave a small, almost giggle and rested his cheek against you pregnant swell.

You stroked his hair until the nurse left, "are you on the level of high where I should probably take advantage of your locked away emotions and ask you a million extremely difficult questions about who the real Ramsay Bolton is?" 

"Mm... probably, baby girl. But there's nothing I can tell you that you don't honestly already know." He said quietly, pushing his head further into you and running his palm across the lower part of your swell to wake Damon up.

"He can hear me, yeah?"

"Mhm. He's been able to hear you for awhile. Already has a vocabulary like a sailor." You giggled, running your fingers through your husband's hair.

Ramsay chuckled and let out a yawn, closing his eyes and feeling Damon move about inside of you. If only they both knew how uncomfortable it was for you. But this was one of those types of moments that would always be with you and make you smile fondly when you were old and grey.

You continued to run your nails through Ramsay's hair and felt a lump in your throat when you realized he was humming ' _You are my sunshine_ ' as he fell asleep.

You sniffed, swallowing thickly as both father and son fell asleep. You blinked the happy tears away as the door opened quietly.

In walked Ben with a bag of food that was not fast food. 

"Sorry, traffic is crazy this morning with all the rain." Ben said, pulling a fruitbowl and a bottle of juice from the bag.

You took them gratefully, swiping Ramsay's unused plastic fork from his tray and all but orgasming as you savored non fried or greasy food for the first time since Sunday morning.

"Thank you, so so much." You finally managed to say.

"Of course." Ben nodded, giving a yawn and shaking his jacket free of rain.

"Doll?" Ramsay hummed.

"Yes, dear?" You said quietly, placing your hand to his cheek.

"Remember when I fucked you in that cabin all weekend?" 

Hot embarrassment flooded your face and Ben gave a smirk as he settled himself on the sofa, pulling his phone out, and propping his feet up on the table across from him.

"I do." You said slowly.

"Yeah. I pulled many strings for that weekend. I was hoping to get you pregnant then. But I failed." He said with a sleepy, huffy sigh.

"But that's okay, because we've had a fun and wild two years since then. And a perfect little boy on the way now. It all worked out." You said, opening the bottle of juice.

"Why did it take so long? From the first time I fucked you I've been trying to put my child in you."

You frowned, looking down at Ramsay. This was most unlike him. Had to be the drugs.

"Well, I don't know, baby. I think it's me though. Not you. I'm the bad apple." You sighed, taking his ear lobe between your forefinger and thumb blindly toying with it.

"I almost thought you were doing it on purpose. That you didn't want to have my children." He sighed, sounding almost upset.

You and Ben exchanged looks and he gave a very bewildered shrug.

"I only ever told Damon that. I miss him. Dame. He was the brother I never had. He brought me to you. To that bar. He talked me into giving you my number and forming a relationship with you. Said you were the one."

You were slightly at a loss of what to say, but brushed the hair at the nape of his neck to let him know you were still listening.

"I'm tired." Was all he said before falling silent again.

You sat in silence with Ben, watching TV. 

Soon after the doctor walked in and you attempted to wake Ramsay. But to no avail. 

"Alright, so we are going to run a few basic scans. You know xray, CT, and some blood work. As long as it all comes back good the release form will be brought up in the morning." The doctor said giving you and passed out Ramsay both a smile.

"Are you expecting anything to be wrong?" You asked.

"Oh no, ma'am. Quite the opposite, actually. Our surgeon team was phenomenal Sunday night and I'm not expecting to see anything that could pose as a threat. Nope. We've pushed plenty of antibiotics through, so I'm not afraid of infection... as long as Ramsay continues to take it slow and regains a proper eating diet over the next few days, he will be good as new." The doctor said, very persuasively. It should have calmed you, but made you feel a bit on edge. Like maybe you should prepare for the worst instead.

"Well then, I will get out of your hair and send a nurse in shortly to bring Ramsay to testing." The doctor said, holding out his hand to you.

"I can't thank you and your team enough for all you have done." You said with a polite smile, shaking the doctor's hand. 

xxx

You stood outside the sanctuary, staring at the entrance. The same heavy feeling filling your chest again as you walked in.

The place seemed slightly less forbidding in the morning than it had the night you came.

You ran your hand along the back of the pews as you made your way up the aisle and stood under the statue of crucified Jesus. You stood there for what felt like years, just looking up at the statue at it stared down at you.

You tried and failed, again to find silent words to say. Somewhere inside of you, you wanted to scream 'sorry'. But, you weren't sorry. You were not sorry for anything you had done that led up to this moment. You may have been many things, but you were not a liar, and so you would not say 'sorry' if you did not truly mean it.

"Whew, it's a bit warm in here. I think the demon in me is trying to catch fire." Ramsay chuckled softly, lacing his hand in yours as he looked up at the statue.

You gave a small snort of amusement.

"Ready to go, King of Hell?" You asked quietly.

"If the Queen is ready to blow this popsicle stand." He replied with a wink.

He led you back down the aisle and you caught Father Sparrow watching you from the far corner of the last pew. You looked away quickly and stared at the floor as you walked out of the hospital.

The morning air was warm and wet as a strong breeze blew, trying to blow the last of the heavy, dark clouds away.

"Of all the cars we have, you had to pick the Mustang?" Ramsay said, raising a brow at you.

You looked at the old car with a small grin, "My dad had one like this when I was a kid, except it was red. First car I learned to drive."

Ramsay opened the passenger's door for you as Alyn closed the trunk of his car and leaned against the hood, waiting to speak with Ramsay.

"Then she is yours." Ramsay said with a nod.

"I... I think I should drive today." You said a bit apprehensively.

Ramsay scowled, but said nothing as he walked back around the car and opened the driver's door for you. You gave a small, warm smile and took your seat, rolling the window down and turning the motor over.

You watched Ramsay and Alyn exchange a few quick words and a handshake.

Ramsay fell rather stiffly into the passenger's seat, "I need to go to the nearest gas station."

You frowned, but didn't argue. There was no point. You knew exactly why he wanted to go to the store.

You were surprised to see him return, not laden in multiple brown paper bags, but just a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Let's go home." He said through a satisfied groan as he lit his cigarette and rolled down the window.

"Aye, aye, captain." You hummed, excited to finally be on the way home at last.

 

Ramsay grabbed your hand tightly as he opened the door to the Dreadfort for you, giving a wide smirk as he stepped over the threshold.

"Honey! I'm home!" He chuckled.

You rolled your eyes with a grin, which dropped almost immediately as you spotted Roose and Skinner.

"Son. Good to see you up and running this morning." Roose said, unemotionally.

"Isn't it though. I know I have been greatly missed." Ramsay smirked, shaking Skinner's hand.

Roose turned to you and ran his pale, cold eyes over you, "(Y/n), a pleasure as always."

You hitched a smirk, "And so good to see you, _father._ "

Ramsay let out a howl of laughter, "Oh man."

Roose tutted, "Yes, very astute. Two doses of sarcasm with the last name of Bolton, how delightful."

You gave your father in law a wink and let your smirk widen. Try as he might, he wasn't going to ruin your day. Nope, not this time. Things were going too good to be ruined by his hateful ass.

"I would let you settle back in, but we really have matters to take care of as quickly as possible before I can leave you alone." Roose said, turning his cold eyes to Ramsay.

"Yeah, yeah. I knew that was coming. Let's get to it." Ramsay said dismissively, turning to you. He placed a kiss to your cheek, "I'll be up in a bit, doll."

You nodded, giving him a quick kiss and turning to the stairs. You could probably take this opportunity to shower and at least lay on your bed. God, how you had missed your bed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay, so I lied. Paper took next to no time to write. Lol. Go me. Woot.  
> Idk y'all but I'm starting to miss my aggressive, sarcastic murder child. Let's get him back on the grind, shall we. ;)  
> Negan baseball bats to the face for EVERYONE.


	64. Who's a good boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/0kTd-orXaLw
> 
> Because this song tho. oh lort.

A knock on the door, made you crinkle your brows and pull the towel tighter around you as you stepped out the bathroom to cross your bedroom. You opened the door to find a maid standing there.

"Master Ramsay has requested your presence in the study, ma'am." She said quietly, turning to leave.

You frowned, closing the door. You dressed quickly and made your way quietly to the study.

You opened the door silently, closing it just as quietly, to find Ramsay sitting at his desk, staring at his father, cheek resting on his hand, in a bored way, while Roose frowned deeply at Ramsay, hands folded neatly in his lap.

You stood by the door, unsure what to say to announce your arrival, but Ramsay turned his eyes to you and nodded at the chair beside Roose.

You took your seat, crossing your legs, waiting on someone to speak.

Now that you were closer to them both you could really take in the emotions. Roose looked on the verge of an outburst and Ramsay's eyes shone gleefully as he stared at his father.

"And why is she here?" Roose asked dangerously, giving you a cold look.

Ramsay sat up, leaning back into his chair and propping his feet up on the corner of the desk.

"Because she's my advisor." Ramsay said with a malicious grin, "seeing as you killed my last one."

Roose arranged his face into an impassive one as he took in Ramsay. You took in the loathing as Roose watched Ramsay defile the desk and chair that had once been his.

"So what is she supposed to say about our problem? I am very interested in what a woman knows." Roose said, shifting in his stiff chair.

Ramsay snorted, "You don't know? and here I thought you knew everything. My wife is the reason for all of this. The Wicked Ones. The open warfare in the streets. Wanted to keep me busy while I was away. Such a good and loving wife to do that for me."

You glanced at Ramsay, hoping he would give you some kind of hint to the game he was playing. But he gave you nothing. Not even a wink.

Roose turned to you with his pale eyes, "You caused all this mayhem?"

You gave a shrug, not meeting his gaze, "I suppose. I had to do something."

Roose turned back to Ramsay. "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face, boy. You are both idiots."

Ramsay dropped the smirk, along with his feet and leaned across the table, pulling a knife from who knew where.

"You can call me an idiot all day, but you will not disrespect my wife, old man." He snarled, brandishing the knife at his father.

Roose stood abruptly, "I will say what I like about both of you. You are both idiots and will ruin us."

"Sit down, father. I insist. It is only from the goodness in my heart that you still breathe." Ramsay said, pushing himself up from his chair with a small grimace.

You glanced between them both, not sure what to think.

"If this is how my business will be run, I would rather be dead." Roose said quietly, narrowing his eyes at Ramsay.

Ramsay tutted and let a wicked grin form, "Do you honestly think I haven't already solved our problems? Tell me, father, have you ever been to jail?"

"Do not ask me questions you know the answer to, Ramsay. You know I hate that." Roose hissed.

Ramsay chuckled and looked at you, "the answer is no." He looked back at his father, "Sit. You are in my house now. You follow my rules now."

Reluctantly Roose sat, and stared unblinkingly at Ramsay through burning eyes.

"Lemme fill you in on prison life. You meet people. You make deals. You learn things. Now, my wife may have not thought it through entirely when she gave the order to send our men to slaughter, and not giving us a breather before sending us to war with the Lions, but fortunately for us, while I was in jail, I made some connections. I have the means to replace those we have lost." Ramsay said, sitting gingerly in his chair, pushing on his side.

"I'm going to stop you there. If you go where I think you are going with this..." Roose began but Ramsay cut him off.

"I owe a man my life. So I intend to repay him and make him an offer he can't refuse." Ramsay said, with a small grin.

"We are Boltons! We are above that cut, Ramsay! We do not affiliate with unorganized, idiotic street thugs with no sense of... of... anything!" Roose raged, losing his temper completely as he rose from his seat again.

You had never seen Roose become outraged before. He usually only needed his deadly quiet voice to strike fear into people. But to see him loose his cool was strange. You now understood how he had abused Ramsay as a child.

Ramsay watched in glee, the wicked smile in place.

"Brush up on your Ebonics, baby girl. We go east side in a few days. Text Matt and tell him I need his little buddy before the day is over." Ramsay said, dismissing you with a nod and wink.

You gave a small nod and left quickly. Your husband was crazy. That was all you knew at this moment as you attempted to process the information, walking blindly to your room.

You sat on the bed, digging in your purse for your phone. One new message.

_[E: mom and dad will be in tomorrow afternoon... with Ruth and what's his name.]_

_[You: oh joy. Btw, I'm home now. Need anything before the Boys take you out tomorrow night? Jeyne all set?]_

_[You: hey, we home. Rams wants Nathan here before the day is done.]_

You dialed your mom, walking across the room and leaning in the window sill, watching Moose stalk birds in the yard below.

" _Hey baby!"_ Your mother said excitedly as she answered.

"Hey, woman. Just wanted to let you know we are home now and Ramsay is fine. Sore, but doing okay." You said with a small grin. 

_"I am so glad to hear that, baby. I've been so worried about you both. Almost came up there."_

"E said y'all will be in tomorrow?" You asked, changing subject track at top speed before she began to interrogate you about what really happened.

 _"Mhm. Ruth came in last night and we will head that way tomorrow afternoon."_ your mother said. You heard her in the kitchen. Sounded like she was washing dishes.

"Well, while I have you, in my room, at the top of my closet in my old jewelry box is that turquoise ring grandma gave me, bring that please." You said, jumping slightly as Ramsay wrapped his arms around you and ghosted his lips along the crook of your neck.

" _Of course baby. Anything else?"_

You pushed your ass back into Ramsay as he grabbed your hips, biting at your neck. You closed your eyes, forgetting how to breath momentarily.

"No ma'am. That's all. Be safe on your way to the city and call when y'all get in. I love you."

You hardly registered your mother's "I love you too" before you hung up and turned into your husband.

You dropped your phone to the ground, where it fell into the plush carpet with a dull thud, and wrapped your arms around his neck, placing your lips to his.

"I know you just had a shower, but you're going to take another one, with me." He purred, taking your bottom lip in his.

"How about I just fuck you on our bed and then you can take a shower while I snuggle into the blankets for a nap." You hummed, pushing him back across the room to the bed.

"Well, since we are already here..." he chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling you between his legs.

You helped him slide from his shirt, running your eyes over his stitched, glued, and taped wounds; all ugly and unsightly shades of yellows, greens, and purples.

There were nine in all, from just under his right nipple to his waist line. This was the first time you had seen them, and it made your stomach flop.

"You can touch." He whispered, taking your hand and gently placing your finger tips to the hot, yellowing taped wound under his nipple.

It made your skin crawl as you ran your fingertips over the spot. It hurt you. It made you angry and upset. 

"I'm so sorry." You whispered, pulling your eyes away from his chest to his face.

He smirked, laying back into the bed and fumbling with his pants button.

"I'm not." He hummed, finally pushing the button through the hole and watching you undress.

You stood there, watching him struggle to relieve himself of his pants, unsure what to do. Afraid to hurt him.

"What do you want?" He asked, grabbing your wrist and pulling you into the bed.

"Something that won't hurt you." You sighed, staring up at the ceiling as you lay beside him.

"I'm too high to feel pain, baby girl." He said, pushing himself up on his elbow and looking down at you.

"Then does that mean you won't get off?" You asked, reaching up to touch his face.

"Let's find out." He grinned, slowly climbing on top of you and pressing his body to yours as much as he dared, with your pregnant belly in the way.

"I need pain." You whispered, closing your eyes and running your hand along his taut side.

"Eighteen weeks aparently." He sighed, biting roughly at your neck.

"I can't wait that long." You pouted, grabbing at his side as hard as you could. 

"You should learn some patience, doll." He hummed, pushing your arm away and kissing down your body.

You swallowed hard as he ran his scruffy jaw along the inside of your thigh. The warmth and wetness between your legs almost immediate as his hot breath neared ever closer to your entrance.

You tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled slightly as he ran his tongue over your folds.

He made a noise as he slid his tongue inside of you, slowly exploring you, pushing your legs further apart with his hands, his grip almost painful as he began a vicious and unrelenting assault on you with his tongue; not bothering to keep his teeth from your sensitive skin as you did your best to keep your breathing even.

But it was no good. The air left you quickly and wouldn't enter you fast enough as your went slightly lightheaded, moaning out incoherent words and sentences. Your chest tightened and swallowing became hard as he pulled away from you, climbing back up your body, clashing your mouth with his, as he shoved himself inside of you.

His breath hitched slightly as you cried out into him mouth. He gave you no time to adjust as he pulled almost completely out of you and thrust again, slightly harder, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and biting down until the metallic tang filled both of your mouths.

He gripped your hip tight, continuing his aggressive thrusting, as he panted and moaned into your mouth, licking and sucking the blood away from your bottom lip.

"Harder, daddy." You panted, rolling your hips into his, matching his aggressive thrusts with your own.

"No." He grunted, biting along your jaw, to your neck, where he worried a large hickey as you clawed at his back, feeling the blood well under your nails.

"I _need_ you to push harder." You whimpered, arching your back and clawing harder.

"Soon, baby girl. I promise." He panted against your ear, nipping and licking at your ear lobe.

Inhaling was all you could manage as every particle in your body wound itself tight for your release.

"Who do you belong to, you fucking slut?" He growled, his grip tightening on you as he put more speed behind each thrust. 

"You, daddy. You. Please, let me cum." You panted, canting your hips, hot energy burning in your mid region.

"Not until you tell me who you fucking belong to!" He snarled, biting at your lip as he brought his hand to your neck and applied light pressure. 

You swallowed, clutching his hips and pulling him closer into you.

"Ramsay." You panted, taking a deep, ragged breath.

"Ramsay who, bitch?" He sneered, running his tongue along your cheek, releasing your neck to slide his hand between your bodies and rub, rapid circles into your sensitive spot with his thumb, sending a tingling sensation through you that didn't match his thrusts.

"Ramsay Bolton." You whimpered, swallowing thickly, as your body went rigid and tight.

"That's right, baby girl. Don't you every forget it. Let go. Cum for me." He purred softly in your ear thrusting deeper, but more gently, matching his thumb movements with his thrusts and sucking on your neck as he sunk his teeth into your tense neck muscles.

You drew a final breath before you met your high with a suppressed scream and trembling body.

But he didn't give you time to relish the feeling as he pulled out of you, stood up straight and yanked you up to sitting.

"Finish me." He growled.

"H-how?" You asked through heavy breathing, taking his throbbing dick in your hand and he sunk his fingers into your shoulder.

"I don't care." He panted, tangling his other hand in your hair as you gripped him tight in your hand and pumped him slowly.

He made a deep noise, his grip tightening as you ran your tongue firmly over his tip, picking up your pace and taking his tip completely in your mouth.

You toyed with his tip with your tongue as you ran your hand along him, feeling his body tense and his grip on you tighten uncomfortably.

He tipped his head back, breathing heavily through his nose, clenching his jaw, and closing his eyes tight as you took him completely in your mouth, digging your nails into his thigh as he met his release with a guttural moan.

You inhaled deeply through your nose, swallowing his thick, salty cum, and pulled away from him slowly, resting your forehead lightly against his lower abdomen, kissing across his sewn up skin gently as he gave a violent shiver and released his grip from you.

"I am going to hurt so bad once these pills wear off." He chuckled, fighting back the grimace as he bent double slightly to make his way to the bathroom.

"Do you need help, baby?" You called after him, standing on slightly shaky legs to gather up the discarded clothes.

"No." He replied with a small grunt.

"Well at least let me wash your back. I may or may not have damaged it." You said, walking into the bathroom and tossing the clothes into the empty hamper.

Ramsay turned to you, grabbing your arm and pulling you into him.

He stooped down slightly to kiss across your breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth and giving them equal attention.

You felt your body warm, as desire built up again.

"I forgot to do that a minute ago." He winked when he pulled away from you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, and stepping into the shower.

He hummed a small tune, and complimented how nice the shower was compared to that at the hospital, and jerked slightly as you washed his back; examining the work you had done. It gave you a raw, powerful satisfaction. 

Shortly after you had climbed into bed, Ramsay joined you, pulling you into him.

"After our nap we are going to go feed Reek and then see to your little rat problem." He hummed, kissing your temple and relaxing into the bed with a satisfied groan, almost instantly falling asleep.

×××

You were pulling your shoes on, watching Ramsay tie his own, with his foot up on the bed when a knock came on the door.

He glanced over at the door, "enter."

The door flew open and in ran Kaden. He said no words as he hugged Ramsay's leg tight and then threw his arms around your belly.

"Hey, you." You smiled brightly, hugging him back.

"Guess what?!" He exclaimed. 

"What's up?" You hummed, standing up and lacing your fingers between Ramsay's.

"Mama is all better! The doctor says so!" Kaden said, bursting to fit with excitement.

"Oh my god! That's so wonderful!" You said, gripping Ramsay's hand tightly.

"Sounds like a perfect excuse to party." Ramsay smirked, tugging his hand away from yours and leaving the room.

"You are not to be drinking, Ramsay!" You called after him.

"I dare you to try and stop me." He called back.

You sighed with an eye roll. Kaden grinned at you.

"Well, now little Bones, where is your mama?" You said watching the boy.

"Downstairs." Kaden shrugged, picking up Herman who slunk out from under the bed.

"Well, let's go see her then." You said, stroking Herman's head and stepping out in the hall.

Kaden set Herman down and gripped your hand tight as he tugged you along down the hall. He dropped your hand at the edge of the stairs and skipped the steps two at a time. He waited for you at the bottom.

You reached the ground floor, glancing around and spotting Alyn and Ben smoking out on the patio. You stepped through the glass doors and Kaden ran past you, around the edge of the pool to Moose and Boss.

You fell into the cushion Liz sat on, as she lounged in the sun, and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I heard the good news!" You beamed.

Liz smiled and hugged you back. "I wondered where the little monster had gotten to. I told him to leave you and Ramsay alone."

"He was no bother. We were up anyways." You said, taking Liz in, "So the cancer is gone, huh?"

Liz nodded, "I go back in three months for a check up."

Ramsay stepped out onto the patio, lit a cigarette and stepped into you and Liz. He gave her a brief hug and took your hand.

"We have work to do before I can allow you girl time, doll." He said, pulling you along behind him.

You knew this was coming, but it hurt no less. Despite what Olyvar had or had not done, you didn't want him dead. You should have let him go and told him to run. But it was too late now. Ramsay was going to kill him in front of you, regardless of guilt or innocence.

Ramsay held the door open for you and you spotted Olyvar in the corner, sitting in the fetal position on the floor. He looked a real mess. A man who understood he was not leaving this room, yet still did not want to die.

Ramsay pulled up a chair and sat in the middle of the room. You stood rooted to your spot, not sure what to do, or where to even look.

"Who do you typically sell information to?" Ramsay asked, glancing over at Olyvar.

"P-Petyr Baelish." Olyvar whispered.

"Hm." Ramsay hummed, staring at the wall opposite him. You could see the information soaking in and a million new questions forming.

"But I never sold information on you." Olyvar spoke up, glancing quickly between you and Ramsay.

"That I know. As soon as my wife told me everything you had told her, I knew it wasn't you." Ramsay nodded, standing from the chair and motioning you to take a seat.

You quickly sat, not wanting to disobey.

Ramsay stood behind you, kneading his fingers gently into your shoulders. "What does he want with all the information you give him?"

"Power. He wants to rule this city from the sidelines." 

Ramsay snorted, "Tell him I said good luck. As much as I would like to make you beg and scream, you are not the rat I am looking for. But you are indeed a rat, and unless you want me to gut you and make you watch while I feed your insides to my dog you will give me all information you hear on this guy and direct quotes from him. Betray me and your little Loras will meet a very sticky end. Betray me and you have no idea of the pain I have in store for you."

You and Olyvar sat in stunned silence, unsure what to think. It had been almost 2 weeks since Ramsay had last killed someone. You knew his trigger finger was itching, that much had been obvious this morning when he threatened his father. So why? Why was he letting Olyvar go? What kind of game was he playing? What did Baelish matter? Plenty of people in this city wanted power and to rule it without having to be in the spotlight.

"Go on. Get. You have work to do. Unless you would rather me change my mind?" Ramsay sneered, stepping from behind you to look closely at Olyvar.

Olyvar scrambled up and left without a backwards glance.

You sat in silence for a few moments, trying to find the right words.

"Baby?" You finally said.

"Yes, doll?" Ramsay hummed, turning to look at you.

"What are you doing?" You asked, standing from your chair.

Ramsay smirked, "My job. Now, run along, baby girl. Go relax or something. I need to go see my Reek."

 

You gave a stretch and yawn, sitting up to grab your bottle of water as someone stepped into your sun.

You turned your head to see Matt and Nathan.

"Where's the boss?" Matt asked, glancing around.

You frowned, "Uh... I've no idea. Let's go find him."

You slid your shoes back on, gave a glance around the empty yard and patio before walking inside.

You tried Ramsay's usual haunts, but he was nowhere to be found. You caught a maid by the arm as you walked past.

"Have you seen my husband?" You asked.

"I believe Master Ramsay is in the west wing." She said.

"Thank you." You said, turning around to walk in the opposite direction, Matt and Nathan following closely.

What was Ramsay doing over there? Nobody ever went to that side of the house. You hardly knew it, or what was over there because Ramsay assured you that you would never need over there and it was used mostly for storage.

"Dude, this place is fucking dope." Nathan muttered, looking around.

"Maybe when you're not pregnant." You chuckled, starting to feel very winded. 

You stood in the hall, wondering if Ramsay would be down here, or in the upper part of this side of the house. You heard barking down the hall. Thank god you didn't have to go upstairs.

You pushed open a door and found Ramsay sitting in an old, high back armchair, throwing a ball for Moose and..... Reek.

"Oh shit man. Fucking wild." You heard Nathan mutter as the three of you took in the scene.

Reek dropped a ball at Ramsay's feet. Ramsay leaned forward to pick up the ball and pat Reek on the head.

"Who's a good boy?" Ramsay cooed, taking Reek's face between his hands, much as you would an actual dogs.

Reek let out a bark. Moose nudged your leg with his head, dropping his ball at your feet.

"That's right, Reek! You are a good boy!" Ramsay said, releasing Reek and digging in his pocket for a dog biscuit and dropping it on the floor for Reek.

You cleared your throat quietly, scratching Moose between the ears.

Ramsay looked up and smiled at you and your guests.

"Uh, Matt and Nathan are here to see you." You said rather lamely, feeling a bit disgusted by Reek.

"Yes, yes. Let's go talk business." Ramsay said, pushing himself out of his chair with a small noise. He pressed on his lower abdomen and exhaled deeply. He glanced at Reek and pointed at him, "You be a good boy, and you stay! If you tear up anything I will beat you. Potty in my house and you will sleep outside." 

You tuned and looked at Matt and Nathan, who both watched Ramsay with slight awe at what he had done to the once man, now brainwashed to be a dog. "Come on, boys." You whispered.

Ramsay laced his hand in yours and walked with you to the den. Nobody said anything until Ramsay had settled himself on the couch and indicated for everyone to sit.

"How much will it cost to get your father out of jail?" Ramsay asked, squeezing his hand, clearly to have something to do as it usually held a glass of whiskey when he talked business.

"Ten." Nathan sighed.

"Pretty steep price for a few drugs. Alright, listen to me. The ten thousand is yours. Leave here and get your father out. Give him my well wishes and expect to see me in a few days after he has settled back into the groove of being a free man." Ramsay said, digging in his pockets for his cigarettes.

"Yo man, you don't gotta..." Nathan began, but Ramsay held up his hand.

"You are right, I don't have to. But I am. Tell him to consider it as a part of my repayment, and to remember it when I come to him with an opportunity. Ben has the money, Matthew. See him on your way out. You are both dismissed." Ramsay said, waving the two away.

"Is this a good idea?" You asked after a few moments when it was just you and Ramsay.

Ramsay shrugged, wrapping his arm around you and finally lighting his cigarette.

"Dunno. Guess we will find out, huh?" He chuckled, exhaling smoke and placing a kiss to your cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know it took me twice as long to write this chapter and I should have had it up hours ago, but my computer freaked the fuck out on me as I went to change a typo and it fucking went back a page and i lost ALLLLLLLL my progress. I may have a cried a little inside. :P and so I may have left a couple things out that I had intended to put in this chapter. fucking technology.


	65. Something borrowed, something blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullshit chapters. Yay us!

It was one of those rare mornings where you woke up first. You stretched, groaning slightly as your back cramped. 

But hey, you managed to sleep all night, as so did Ramsay. That was a win in itself. Sure, he had hogged all the blankets, and would sometimes half suffocate you as he tried to find a new comfortable position, but that was normal, for as long as you had shared a bed.

You rolled over slowly, watching Ramsay sleep. 

God, he looked so peaceful. You licked your lips and brought your hand to his face, gently running the pad of your thumb over his lips.

He raised a brow and peeked an eye open at you.

You gave a small smile, still running your thumb along his bottom lip. 

He took your thumb in his mouth, holding it gently between his teeth as he ran his hot tongue slowly over the sensitive pad.

You bit your bottom lip, closing your eyes, as he ran his fingertips over your bare thigh. Desire welled as you felt yourself grow wetter with each touch.

Too soon he pulled away from you completely and rolled away from you. 

You scowled at the back of his head.

"You are a terrible man, Ramsay Bolton." You whispered with a pout.

"I do very terrible things, and I do them very well, doll." He hummed with a yawn.

"I'll remember that. I will get you back." You said, sitting up and sliding from the bed.

"I dare you." He smirked, rolling back over to take in your naked body. "On second thought, crawl back this way."

"No." You said, raising a brow and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door rather loudly.

You exited the bathroom to find Ramsay standing there, half dressed, and holding his belt.

"Nope. Not today, good sir. Your son is hungry. It's breakfast time." You said, stepping around him and pulling open a dresser drawer to extract a pair of underwear. 

You glanced up at the mirror to see Ramsay still standing there, arms crossed, and glaring at you.

You stood up straight and turned to him, "You can put that look away, dear. You didn't want to hurt me yesterday, so why is today any different?" 

You crossed your arms and leaned against the dresser.

"Attitude, little pet." He clucked, annoyance written all over his face as he narrowed his eyes at you. 

"Attitude. Can you use it in a sentence?" You quipped, sliding your underwear on.

Ramsay snorted, "Attitude. My perfect little wife better watch her fucking attitude or the beast might bite."

You grinned, stepping into him, pressing your bare skin flush to his bare torso.

"The perfect little wife likes when the beast bites." You purred, nipping his breast and walking into the closet.

Ramsay made a noise in his throat and followed you into the closet. However, he said nothing as he slid his belt through his pant loops and yanked a shirt from its hanger. 

He struggled in pain to put the shirt on before heaving a defeated sigh, throwing it on the ground, and grabbing a button up.

You watched him button the buttons and roll his sleeves up. He smoothed the front of his shirt and looked at you as you pulled a simple dress from its hanger.

"Am I in too much trouble to ask if my charming husband would make me breakfast? The cook just doesn't do breakfast the way my husband does." You said, clutching the dress and reaching out to unbutton the two buttons under the one he hadn't buttoned.

He grunted, leaving you alone in the closet as he entered the bathroom. 

You smirked, sliding into your dress, arranging your breasts rather suggestively and took a seat at your vanity to put your make up on.

Across the room you heard a dull vibrate. You glanced around, trying to place the sound. Your phone. On the floor. Under the window. Hm. You must really be a boring person to have forgotten about your phone for a day.

You crossed the room and bent down, rather awkwardly to pick it up. 4 New Messages.

_[E: far as I know we are good. rehearsal is at 3. I don't expect you to be there with everything that has gone on. having dinner after. Lemme know when a good time is for you. Idk when Ramsay had planned to send Ben and Alyn.]_

_[Ty: hey girl, I know you're not supposed to be doing anything or whatevs, but with Oly gone I'm kinda at a loss of what to do here at the bar? Call me or something please.]_

_[Mom: hey baby, we left early. Text you when we get there.]_

_[+5146: I know who you are. I know what you have done. -N]_

You read the last message over multiple times, a lump forming in your throat and your appetite leaving you quickly. What did that mean?

You gasped as Ramsay stepped into you, wrapping his arms around your waist, slouched slightly to rest his chin on your shoulder. He looked down at the message.

"What's this?" He finally asked, pulling away from you and putting the diamond necklace he had given to you before Christmas around your neck.

"I... I dunno. I just got it." You breathed, your stomach sinking as though it had been filled with lead.

Ramsay frowned deeply and took your phone, sliding it in his pocket.

"Breakfast then?" He asked as though there was nothing to be concerned about.

"Uh... Yeah, sure. Please. And thank you." You said, hitching a smile and sitting back at the vanity.

Ramsay kissed the top of your head and left without another word.

You finished the last of your make up and pinned your hair into its messy tuck and made it to the bedroom door before you stopped. You brought you hand up to brush the simple diamond necklace. You turned back to the room glancing between your vanity and the bathroom.

You pulled drawers, opened boxes, and turned both vanity and bathroom upside down to find the earrings that went with this necklace. Finally, with a huffy sigh, you resigned to the fact that you had no idea where they were.

What would Ramsay say? He had out in a bit of hard work to steal them for you.

You frowned, leaving the room and wandering slowly to the kitchen in your bare feet. 

You sat quietly at the bar, watching the tree leaves sway in the bright, late morning sun.

Ramsay set a plate a breakfast in front of you and turned back to the sink to clean his mess.

You picked at your food as he hummed, lit a cigarette, and filled the sink with soap and hot water.

"Dinner. Five thirty. Restaurant just before you reach the city from here. Your little snake will be over at some point before we leave. Your mother is an hour out, excited to see you at dinner. And I have someone trying to pin down this number." Ramsay said, not looking at you as he placed dishes in the strainer.

"Thank you, my love." You said, sipping your juice and watching him, "How do you feel this morning? Did you eat?" 

"I feel much better now that I'm loaded with codeine. And yes, I did. You enjoy cooking. You know the cook always manages to get full before the food is all done."

"Hear, hear." You giggled, holding your glass up in a single toast.

You managed to eat all your food, despite not feeling hungry. Ramsay took your plate and leaned across the bar, eyeing you closely as he rested on an elbow.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, giving you a beady look.

You sighed, "those earrings you got me, that match this necklace... I can't find them. I lost them." You gave him a pitiful look and a pout.

He smirked, "You haven't lost them, doll. I've taken them."

"Why?" You asked, raising a brow.

"Because I thought you'd enjoy a game. You have until four fifty to find them." He grinned, pushing off the bar and walking over to the window.

You frowned, "if I don't find them?"

He tugged at his belt.

"Well, do I at least get hints?" You asked, standing from your stool and walking over to him.

"You can work for the hints. But I will give you the first one for free, they are in the house." He pressed a kiss to your cheek and turned to walk out of the kitchen, "if you need me, I will be in the study. I have paperwork to do." 

You watched him leave, frowning still. _In the house. Tuh!_ That narrowed it down to nowhere.

You wandered the house awhile, trying to think where Ramsay would have thought it funny to hide your earrings.

You ran into Ben in the hallway.

"Hey, Rams didn't say anything to you about a pair of diamond earrings, did he?" You asked, stopping him in the hall.

"Uh... no?" Ben said, giving you a very confused look.

You sighed, "thank you. If you happen to find any, please let me know."

"Yeah, sure thing." Ben nodded as you continued down the hall.

And that was how most of your afternoon went. You were frustrated and tired and wanted a nap. Ramsay said you could work for hints, whatever that meant. You had a shrewd idea, but you weren't going to keep asking him for clues. 

So what if he used his belt to make your ass raw? It wouldn't be the first or last time. You enjoyed. You would have liked nothing more than for that to have been included in sex yesterday.

 _His belt_.

You huffed and rose from the couch, turning the TV off, and setting off for the study.

You threw the doors open and marched purposefully to his desk.

He looked up from his pen and paper, a smirk on his lips. 

"Cutting it awfully close to the time limit. You only have two hours left, baby girl." He said, pushing away from his desk slightly, leaning back in his chair, and resting his hands behind his head.

You said nothing, but sat up on the desk, rather ungracefully in your unbalanced state, turned to face your husband and swiped the papers and various items from the desk, as you grabbed your dress up, and crawled across the table. 

You sat directly in front of him, and spread your legs, leaning forward and grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

He dropped his hands and let a wicked grin form as you pulled him to you.

"I can't believe I wasted my damn day playing your stupid little game. Give them to me." You growled, releasing him and holding your palm out.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, baby girl." He hummed, trailing his fingers along the hem of your dress, resting them on your knee.

You slapped his hand away, "I don't want to play games anymore, Rams. Give me my earrings."

"Baby doll, I do love when you get mad." He whispered.

He was baiting you. Maybe he really didn't have your earrings. Time to find out.

"Belt. Give it to me." You hissed, scooting closer to the edge of the table.

"How wet are you?" He purred, staring at your lap.

"Not." You lied, realizing you were and feeling your neck and face warm.

Ramsay chuckled and pulled his chair closer to the table, wasting no time in sliding his hand up your dress, running his fingers over the thin fabric of your underwear.

"Open your legs wider and scoot down." He hummed, slipping a finger under the fabric.

Your breath hitched and you did as instructed.

He teased you with his finger, rising slowly from his seat and ghosting his lips across your jaw.

You grabbed at his shirt, letting your hands travel blindly down his sides to his waist. 

"I'm afraid you lose, my beast." You purred, sliding a finger between his pants and belt, feeling your earrings pushed into the leather. 

"I never lose, baby girl." He chuckled softly, pulling away from you to undo his belt.

There, pushed into the inside leather were your two tiny diamond earrings. Ramsay pulled them from the belt and examined the backs, making sure he hadn't bent the metal before he placed them in your hand.

"Why?" You asked, closing your hand around the gems and looking up at your husband, realizing all his teasing had made you incredibly hot for him, as you became aware of the wetness dampening your underwear. 

"Just curious to see how long it took you. I was disappointed that you didn't have to ask for hints. I almost came to find you." He said, glancing down at his watch. "Go take a nap before dinner."

You sat there, staring at him in disbelief and slight disappointment, "but I..."

"Yes, doll?" He coaxed.

"I'm just..." You said, words sticking.

"Just what, baby girl?" He asked in polite interest.

You scowled, sliding off the desk and staring at the ground as you walked away from him, "never mind."

You had gotten half way across the room before he spoke again.

"Just what, my little sex kitten? Soaking wet and horny? Need daddy to fuck his good girl slowly against the wall the way she likes?" He said, rather seductively. You could hear the lust and primal desire in his words.

You glanced up, embarrassment washing over you as you realized you hadn't closed the doors and Matt stood in the doorway with Alyn. How long had they been there, waiting to speak with Ramsay? How long had Ramsay known they were there?

You cleared your throat and continued to the exit.

"Shake that ass for me a little bit more, baby girl. I look forward to biting it later." He chuckled, as you reached the doorway.

 Alyn wore a sly smirk, and Matt looked as embarrassed as you felt.

"Afternoon boys." You said, looking neither in the eye and doing your best to act like you weren't dying a bit inside of embarrassment as you walked past them. 

_Fucking bastard._

You returned to the living room, finally put your earrings in, and turned the TV back on. 

Tyene showed up arounf 4:30, looking rather distressed as she fell into the couch beside you. You took her in.

"You okay?" You asked, sitting up straighter.

Tyene sighed, "Yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed. What's the secret to the bar? It's Friday. We will be busy tonight."

You chuckled softly, "Okay, listen. Make sure you have two in the kitchen, always. Three is best, but two are good. Three to four servers on the floor at all times. Make sure the TVs are always set to something entertaining, so the patrons forget time lapse as you continue to top them off with beer. And make sure to take plenty of smoke breaks. Those are the key to keeping your sanity. You'll get the hang of it. I'm busy tonight, but I will come by in the morning and show you the ropes, as well as help you get ready for the reception tomorrow night. Deal?" 

"Deal." Tyene said with a tiny, relieved sigh.

"Boss wants you." Matt said, walking in, face burning slightly as he spoke to you.

"For someone who runs a gang and works for my husband you sure keep hold of that embarrassment. Too modest, Matthew. There is no room for that here. There will come a point when Ramsay fucks me right in front of you. Intentionally or unintentionally, it will happen." You said, standing, and pinching Matt's cheek as you walked past him. "Y'all make sure my bar is still functional for tomorrow." 

"Yes ma'am!" Tyene called back.

You walked into the bedroom to find Ramsay shrugging into a dinner jacket.

"You wished to see me?" You asked, closing the door behind you.

"Yes, you need to dress for dinner. I have first impressions to make. As do you." Ramsay said, adjusting his cuffs.

You nodded and picked up the dress Ramsay had laid on the bed.

"How long will it take you?" He asked, glancing at his watch.

"Dunno. I have panties to change, and I have to find a bra to go with this dress." You shrugged, sliding the dress you wore from your shoulders and letting to pool to the ground at your feet and pushing your underwear to the floor. You stepped slowly from the discarded clothing and crossed the room to your dresser, running your hand across Ramsay's waist as you did so.

He raised a brow and watched you closely, as you dressed as slowly as you dared.

"I have a feeling that dinner will be rather enjoyable this evening." Ramsay chuckled, zipping the back of your dress and kissing the nape of your neck. 

×××

You met Eli outside the restaurant and hugged him warmly. He hugged you back just as warmly. It made your heart light. Maybe that meant he had grown up, and would finally learn to keep a secret. It at least meant he wasn't mad at you. He shook Ramsay's hand and took you both in before speaking.

"Mkay, so here's the play by play." Eli began with a small sigh.

"Hold that thought." Ramsay said, pulling his cigarettes and lighter. He lit a cigarette, inhaled deeply, exhaled, and nodded, "Continue."

"Mom and dad are chill. Jeyne's parents are chill. So the parentals are getting along decently. Ruth has a stick up her ass. Tom... that's his name right?" -You nodded- "Anyways, douche bag brother in law is a douche bag brother in law. Hugged Jeyne a little too warmly, and keeps making eyes down the table at her cousin. Flower girl ended up with a stomach flu, so Whit and Jared are bringing Kasey to be our flower girl. Jeyen is being overly emotional. But her side of the family is okay. I mean... They aren't like super stuck up or anything. But Ruth... I can't believe she is our sister." 

"E. Calm down. You are just letting your nerves get to you. Take a deep breath, smoke a cigarette, and let's go fuck some shit up." You smiled, grabbing Ramsay's hand as he dropped his cigarette and pulled the door open for you. 

You entered the restaurant. Damn did Jeyne have a big family. Your mother and father rose from their chairs immediately to come hug you. They were followed by Ruth and Tom. 

Ruth had changed a lot. Platinum blonde hair and looked like.... hm, how could you put it? A wannabe Barbie Doll who's fake lips were too big, and ass too wide? At least she wasn't toting around a chihuahua around in a Louis V bag, or wearing a godawful pink Juicy Couture jumpsuit or something like it was the year 2000 again or something. 

You hugged your mother and father tightly, and took a step away from them so your mother could hug Ramsay and father shake his hand.   

"Baby, this is my older sister, Ruth. Ruth, my husband, Ramsay." You said stiffly, ignoring your brother in law completely.

Ramsay gave you a glance and didn't even bother to shake hands with Ruth, or Tom. 

"Ruth... You look more like a Betty. So I'm going to call you Betty. Easier for a drunk to remember names if I assign them myself. And you... Eli said your name was Tom. But you don't look like a Tom either. Your get up suggests you're a cop?" Ramsay said, narrowing his eyes at Tom in immediate dislike.

"That's right. I'm a Ranger." Tom said, too much pride lacing his words, holding his hand out to Ramsay.

Ramsay smirked, "Alright. So Betty and Walker, Texas Ranger. Got it. Real pleasure. And you'll forgive me for not shaking your hand, but I'm a bit salty with those involved in law enforcement at the moment. You understand, of course." Ramsay sneered, pulling your chair out for you. You caught people staring, but ignored them.

"Baby, you can't just make up names for people." You finally said as Ramsay took his seat beside you.

"Can I not? Because I do. Like the prison guard, Mike. His name wasn't really Mike. It was like James or some stupid shit that didn't fit him. So I called him Mike. Much more fitting. Just like Everything-Is-Bigger-In-Texas-Betty-Boop over there." Ramsay chuckled, looking daggers at Tom.

Dinner passed in an odd way. The air was tense, but also friendly, and excited. Ramsay made you choke on your drink as he gave you all the made up names for everyone at the table, and why he had chosen those names for them. He was rather talkative. You chalked it up to the painkillers, they seemed to do that to him, and him trying to busy his mind and ignore everyone around drinking alcohol. You wondered why he had heeded what the doctor said about not drinking? Maybe it was a challenge for him?  

He pulled your chair closer to him and rested his hand on your knee.

"I'm going to ask you what the problem is and you are going to tell me the truth or I will make you regret it." He growled in your ear.

"Stop. I just don't get on with my sister. She accused me of shit I didn't do and we haven't spoken since." You whispered back, staring down at your empty plate. 

"But why?" He purred, moving his hand up your thigh.

"Because I'm the pretty one and she's jealous." You shrugged, crossing your legs and squeezing his hand between your thighs.

"Bit full of yourself, aren't ya, doll?" He chuckled, pulling his hand away and frowning at the bottle of wine on the table.

You watched him clench his jaw and swallow thickly as he seemed to get lost in his own mind briefly.

"How are you feeling Ramsay? We were devastated to hear about everything." Your mother said, bringing Ramsay to as he heard his name.

He gave his head a small shake and pinned on his polite smile, "I feel better every day since. As far as what happened, well, we are taking every legal action we can."

"Saw in the paper about the drop in gun sales since the warehouse fire. Said it was hurting regular folks all the way to the military." Your father added.

Ramsay gave a small, sad tut and nodded, "I think it's a big blow to everyone. New warehouse is being built. Should be operational by the end of summer. Meaning our sales will be up and running just in time for Christmas shopping. Looking at possibly building a factory near that vacant corner about twenty minutes out from you all. Would really help the town out, from what I have projected in numbers."

"Well, it would be nice to see something done with that land. And We could sure use the jobs and money brought in." You father nodded, running his hand along his jaw.

You toyed with Ramsay's wedding band as he talked potential business plans with your father and everyone else took the time to become acquainted with one another, now that their families were about to merge. You were kind of glad you never had to do that, seeing as at the time you and Ramsay had gotten married it was just him, Roose, and Domeric and his wife. The Boys were more your and Ramsay's family than Roose or Dom anyways. Your family was so small now, it seemed. The gap Damon had left was a big one.

As the thought crossed your mind Ben and Alyn showed up. Already pregamed, by the flushed faces. Poor Eli. You saw Ramsay frown slightly, but hitch his cold grin in place quickly, rising from his seat.

"Give me a second to speak with the Boys and lay down my rules." Ramsay said, placing a swift kiss to your cheek and nodding at Ben as Alyn pulled Eli from his chair. 

You watched Ben and Ramsay huddle, backs to the table. Ben's dark laugh made you a bit afraid for your brother, but you saw Ben shoot a look at Tom.

Ramsay and Ben shook hands as both turned back to the table.

"Right, little brother. I believe I owe you a night you won't remember. However, I am really in no shape to take you out myself, as you know. So, allow my brothers here to treat you instead." Ramsay said, clapping Eli on the shoulder and picking up Eli's wine glass, "To your last night as a free man."

You stared down in your lap, feeling for your brother as the table gave cat calls and whistles. Ramsay held his hand out to you, and helped you from your seat.

You walked around the table to give your mom and dad brief hugs.

"I will see you guys in the morning. I promise the Boys won't let Eli get in trouble. Not this time anyways." You whispered to the both with a grin.

"Well... If you're sure." Your mother said a bit apprehensively, eyeing Alyn and Ben as they both talked Tom and one of Jeyne's male cousins out on the expedition. 

You laughed, "They both look wild, but I promise they are responsible adult's," you glanced between Alyn and Ben again, "Okay, so Alyn is as wild as he looks, but Ben, the big guy, he's very responsible. He's the sense in the group. E will be fine and on time for the wedding."

"Come on, doll. I'm starting to hurt again. Let's go home and go to bed." Ramsay said, rather impatiently.

You frowned at him, "Give me a second, baby. Your painkillers aren't going anywhere, I promise."

Ramsay scowled at you and looked at his watch, "You have five minutes." He pulled a pack of cigarettes and left the restaurant.

You rolled your eyes and turned to Jeyne, giving her a hug. "I am sorry I missed your party. I will make it up to you after I have this baby. Now, I will see you first thing in the morning to help you get ready."

xxx

You woke up alone. Ramsay had placed your phone on the charger on your bedside table. The illuminated time said it was just before 8:00. You frowned slightly. You should have already been up and around. But you were glad Ramsay hadn't woken you on time. You were so very tired. Hopefully today would go by quick so you could sleep in tomorrow and not have to worry about anything for days. You were really starting to lose momentum, as week 30 approached rather rapidly.

You showered, dressed, and put your make up on rather slowly. You packed your bag for the day and left it open on the bed, thinking you would come back and find those pair of flats after you had breakfast.

You walked down stairs and heard laughter in the kitchen. The Boys must be giving Ramsay's the run down of how stupid they had got Eli last night. It made you grin as you pushed open the kitchen door. But your grin dropped.

There at the table sat Ruth and Tom. 

"(Y/n)! Good morning! Your house is absolutely gorgeous!" Ruth said brightly.

Mm. She was going to attempt to be friendly. Nice try there, sis.

You hitched your biggest, brightest smile, "Thank you, Ruth. I wasn't expecting you all here."

"Just thought I would come see my sister and get to know her a bit again before the wedding. It's weird isn't it? Little E getting married. He never said anything about this girl, and then all the sudden they're getting married?" Ruth said, patting the empty seat next to her.

You caught Ramsay's eye, but he shrugged and went back to making your breakfast.

"It's a military thing. Ask my wife. We elope pretty fast. Like to get that benefit money pay raise." Ben shrugged, rubbing his eye and sipping coffee.

"Master Ramsay, there's a man here to see you. Says it is urgent you meet." The maid said, walking into the kitchen.

Ramsay frowned, "See him to the study and I will be there shortly."

The maid nodded and bowed herself out.

"Must be nice to have people do all your bidding." Ruth said with a sigh.

"Not really. It's rather annoying actually. If I weren't pregnant I would send them off. I'd rather do my own laundry." You said, as Ramsay set your plate in front of you.

"Right, doll, once I'm done with this meeting we will head out to the city and get this holy matrimony started." Ramsay said, leaving quickly, motioning for Ben to follow.

"I'll just sit here and finish my coffee quietly." Alyn spoke up, picking his head up from the bar counter and watching Ramsay.

Ramsay turned to Alyn, "Dude, I thought you were asleep. Get your ass up and come on."   

You tucked into your food and ignored your sister's looks as she got up and wandered your kitchen. You noticed that Tom seemed to be in a very deep hangover coma, as he rested his cheek on his hand and stared down at the table.

"So, do you know this girl our brother is marrying? She doesn't really seem his type in my opinion." Ruth said, glancing at you.

"I like her. She's funny." You said, eyeing Ruth closely.

"Well, you always hung with a strange crowd." Ruth hummed, looking out the window.

You snorted, "No. I hung out with real people. People who have no problem with being who they are. Unlike you. Look at you, Ruth. How many plastic surgeries are you on now?" 

Ruth turned to you and looked at you with contempt. "We can afford it. How many are you on?"

"Real rich there, Ruth Anne. I can afford it too, but my husband doesn't see the need in me having to change my appearance to keep happy." You said acidly.

"Is that so? Well, we will see once you have that baby." Ruth said, crossing her arms.

"And what would you know of that? You don't have children! Too selfish to have children. Mom always brags about how involved you are with your church and how godly you are. Ha! What a fucking sham. You are so fucking fake. I wish mom and dad could see it. Maybe you should go help mom get the flowers sorted and go do some church-y shit or something." You leered, anger surging through you.

"You need Jesus, sweet sister. Come Tom, let's go." Ruth said, snapping her finger at Tom, who jerked slightly at the sound.

"Yeah, Tom. You better go, so you can fuck some non consenting girls in the church bathroom while your wife parades around acting like she owns the goddamn place!" You raged after them, nostrils flared, and eyes narrowed.

"Bye, (y/n)!" Ruth called, rather mockingly.

You looked down at your plate, let out a roar of frustration, and overturned your plate in your fit of rage. The plate fell to the floor with a shatter and the fork fell from the table with a ringing clatter. 

Ramsay walked in as you slammed you chair against the table when you pushed it in. You brought your eyes to his but said nothing as you looked down at floor.

"I'll clean it." You said quietly.

"No. I pay people to do that, doll. Now, which one are we killing tonight? Maybe both." He chuckled, crossing the room and taking your hand in his.

"Neither." You sighed.

"Psh. One of them at least. I'm really pushing for Tom. Ben and Alyn weaseled the truth out of him about what the problem is between you and your plastic sister." Ramsay said, leading you out of the kitchen. "Now, go get whatever you need and I will meet you in the garage."  

You gathered up you bag, extra shoes, and dress for the wedding. You glanced around, wondering if Ramsay had grabbed his wedding attire. But he was always on top of things, and you had no idea how long he had been up before you.

You met Ramsay in the garage and he took you things, laying them in the back seat on top of his. He opened your door for you and looked as if he wanted to say something before he closed the door, but remained silent.

He fell into his seat with a small huff of soreness and looked over at you, "What's the plan?"

"First we have to run by the bar and help Tyene get everything ready for the reception. Then to the church so I can help Jeyne finish getting ready. Then we sit through the ceremony, head back to the bar so everyone can get fucked up, and then go home." You said, ticking your fingers off as you recited the days plans.

"You forgot to litter sweet words of murder in there, doll." He chuckled.

"We are not murdering anyone, Rams." You said, giving him a hard look.

"That's what you say."

 

You walked into the church, giving Ramsay a quick kiss, taking your things, and heading in the opposite direction.

"Love you, baby." You called after him.

He threw his attire over his shoulder and looked back at you, "Love you too, doll."

You walked into the room were Jeyne and her bridesmaids were getting ready. You crossed to your mother and gave her a quick hug.

"Here, baby." She said, holding out the ring you had asked her to bring.

You looked down at the ring and gave a small smile, "Thank you. How are things going?" 

Ruth walked in and gave you a nasty glare. You returned it.

"Wonderful. Everything is on schedule and there have been no snags so far." Your mother beamed.

"Sweet. Help me get my dress on, please." You said, glancing around the room full of dressed up, giggly young women.

"Of course." Your mother said, standing from her chair.

You watched Jeyne's mother fuss over her hair, as your own mother zipped you into your dress.

"How are you doing, my little black sheep?" Your mother said, turning you around to face her.

"Good. Tired, mostly. Ready to have this baby." You smiled, glancing past your mother as Whit and Kasey walked in. 

Whit gave you a hug and then your mother.

"Look how pretty you are! Kaden will be excited to see you." You beamed down at Kasey.

She gave a shy grin and twirled her dress, "He will be here?"

"Mhm. Next thing I know you two will be getting married." You winked.

Kasey giggled, and Whit grinned.

"Sorry we are late. Jared had to go fix fence this morning. The McMannon's cattle spooked in the night and tore the back corner of our fence down. What a nightmare. Had to run to y'all's place," She glanced at your mother, "And pick up Brody, because Sissy apparently cannot herd cattle on her own."

"I'm sure, he didn't complain. He loves working cattle. I just wish he wasn't quiet as aggressive." Your mother nodded.

"Well, those cows could use some aggression. Stubborn shits. So yeah, long morning." Whit shrugged.

 

"We should go take our seats." Your mother said, glancing down at her watch.

"Yep. I'll be there in a minute. Just wanna grab a quick word with Jeyne." You said with a smile. 

Whit and your mother nodded, leaving you.

You walked over to Jeyne and gave her a hug.

"I wasn't sure if I should contribute something borrowed, or something blue, so I thought maybe both." You said taking her hand in yours and sliding the ring on her pinky. "This was my grandmother's. Eli was always her favorite. I thought she woulda liked to see his future wife wear it on her wedding day." 

"Awe. Thank you!" Jeyne said with a watery smile.

"Also, ignore Ruth. She's a bitch. Don't take anything she says to heart. I don't know what kind of sour apple she ate, but she's just rotten. Don't let her ruin your day." You added, giving her a last hug before leaving.

You met Ramsay in the hall, talking with Jared.

"Hey, kinfolk." You said, sidling up to them both and taking Ramsay's hand.

"Kinfolk. How goes it?" Jared nodded.

"Oh, it goes. Ruth's already making a mess of things. I'm sure she's going to be trashy at the reception." 

"Yeah, I seen her. Took a second to realize who she was. I only thought she looked like a whore in high school. Cheerleaders. Ha. I don't get how she pulls the wool over your parent's eyes." Jared said, raising his brows.

"Right? She's like Laurie Foreman." You sighed.

Jared snorted, "Whit told me that once when we were watching That 70s Show. I don't think I ever laughed that hard."

"It's crazy how uncanny it is. Anywho, my pregnant ass is going to sit down, and I will see you at the bar, yeah?" You said.

"You betcha." Jared said, with a nod, entering the sanctuary to find his wife.

Ramsay led you to you seat by Liz and Kaden. He settled himself in his seat with a small sigh, leaning forward slightly and pinching the bridge of his nose.

You ran you hand along his back, "You okay?"

"I'm way too sober for this shit." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, baby. Matt i'm sure will have some funky marijuana when we get to the bar." You whispered. "Text him and tell him to have a joint ready for you when we get there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took 200000+ words and 65 chapters to finally have formed a female OC other than Reader. Lol. I knew it would come eventually, but damn. Maybe next time. :P
> 
> Btw, happy New Year's eve! Y'all stay safe, have fun, and don't do anything Rams and the Boys wouldn't do. ;)


	66. Remember when this was easy?

Jared and Whit took seats behind you and Ramsay.

"Kasey is all kinds of nervous. I don't understand why. She's such a little show off. Little shit." Whit sighed, pushing back into her pew.

"Watch your mouth before Jesus pistol whips you." Jared hissed.

You exchanged a smirk with Ramsay. He was being rather quiet and somber.

"You sure you're okay, baby?" You asked quietly, taking his hand in yours. 

"Yeah, just ready to be out of here." He sighed, slouching into the seat and adjusting his tie for probably the 15th time since you sat down.

You glanced at Ramsay's watch as he ran his hand over his face. Any minute now.

You opened your mouth to speak but just then Matt appeared from seemingly nowhere.

He kneeled down beside Ramsay, looking frantic.

"Sup?" Ramsay asked, raising a brow.

"Fucking chaos dude. Oberyn Martell is dead. That big Lannister guy... dead. Big shoot out in the middle of main street. OK corral type of shit. It's bad." Matt said.

You sucked in a gasp, heart hurting for Tyene as you glanced around, seeing Ben and Alyn crane their heads to hear Matt.

"Fuck. Okay, meet me at the shop. The Boys and I will be there soon." Ramsay whispered. 

You sat in a stunned silence, as Matt nodded and hurried out. Now what?

Ramsay turned to you, "I've got to go. I will meet you at the bar. Stick close to your family, go nowhere alone. Your gun is under your seat in the car. I love you, baby girl."

He dropped the keys in your lap and stood up, giving Alyn and Ben looks. 

"Please be careful baby. I love you, so much." You whispered back, worry filling you rapidly.

Ben slid Kaden from his lap, told his son to behave, and gave Liz a quick squeeze on the shoulder as he slid past you, following in Ramsay's wake.

"We will be okay." Alyn whispered as he passed you, giving a small smile.

You sighed, watching the three men leave. You shared a worried look with Liz and picked your phone up from your lap.

_[You: Matt just told us. Please tell me that you are alright, sweetheart?]_

"What was that about?" Whit whispered, leaning over the back of your seat.

"Gang violence." You said, remembering how enraged it had made you to hear that at the hospital when the cop had told you that. "I'll tell you at the bar."

You kept stealing glances at your phone, hoping for a reply from Tyene, as Eli took his spot on the alter, followed by the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

They all looked beautiful, and you couldn't help but grin at Eli. Ramsay had done a good job on Eli. The dark color of the tux fit him perfectly. 

'Much better than his dress blues and goofy ass ribbons, and that godawful beret' Ramsay had told you, after he had taken Eli to his fitting.

Eli looked nervous, and kept shifting on his feet as Kasey and the little ring bearer came down the aisle. 

Jared snorted at Kasey, who took to her role of dropping flowers in a blissful stride. 

The crowd hushed, other then women's happy sniffles, as it was time for Jeyne to walk down the aisle. 

Seeing the dress on her was breathtaking. You glanced up at Eli who looked thunderstruck.

YES! Job done. And done well. You smiled to yourself.

×××

You changed quickly and and met Liz and Kaden on the lobby.

"Y'all ready?" You asked, adjusting your dress and smiling between then.

"Yep!" Kaden said, excitedly.

"Have you heard from anyone?" Liz asked, as she finished buckling Kade in the backseat, and taking her own beside you.

"No. Nobody." You sighed, wishing Tyene would have said something. "See if there's anything on Facebook or Twitter." 

Liz nodded, digging in her bag for her phone.

Thankfully there were very people at the bar when you showed up. Everyone else must have milled around to see Eli and Jeyne. 

"I'll have nachos brought for Kade, until the dinner is ready." You said, glancing around and walking into the back.

"Hey, Mrs. Bolton, dinner is on time. Everything will be ready to serve at four." One of the cooks said.

You glanced at the wall clock, 3:35.

"Wonderful, when did Ty leave?" You said.

"Been a couple hours." A server said, grabbing a tray full of cups and a pitcher of beer.

You sighed. "Thank you. Get me a plate of nachos please." 

The cook, loaded a plate with nachos and slid them to you. You took them with a mumbled 'thank you' and stepped back out onto the floor.

You placed the plate before Kaden and glanced around as the floor continued to fill with wedding guests, all ordering drinks and appetizers.

Whit and Jared walked in with Kasey, your mother, and your father.

Kasey made a B line to Kaden and climbed up in the chair beside him.

You hugged your family.

"This place is fantastic, little fighter." Your father exclaimed, looking around.

"You taught me well." You beamed, heart full at the compliment.

"Where's Ramsay?" Your mother asked.

"Had some urgent business come up. He'll be here before long." You said with a firm nod, as if it would make your words true. "Anyways, find a seat, and food will be served at four. We are a bit short staffed. Family emergency. So I'm going to help out where I can. Want go make sure the big day stays happy." 

Eli and Jeyne showed up, four o'clock rolled around and dinner was served, and various toasts made. But still no word from Tyene, Ramsay, or any of the Boys.

"It will be okay, (y/n)." Liz said, rubbing your back firmly when you sat beside her with a heavy sigh, watching Eli dance with your mom.

"I hope so." You muttered. 

Your phone vibrated in your lap and you jumped. Hastily you opened the new text hoping it was Tyene, or Ramsay.

But it was neither.

_[+5146: enjoying yourself? Because your husband is. Are your blades sharp? -N]_

You scrunched your brows in confusion as two picture messages popped up.

You examined them closely. A man, holding a woman by the waist, walking down a set of stairs. The second picture was the same man and woman, the woman leaning into him, their faces close. But the angle was terrible.

You clicked on the first picture to zoom it in. You knew that watch. You knew that man. It was Ramsay.

You sat there scrolling between the two pictures, heart feeling heavy and on the edge of shatter.

You stood abruptly. It made you sway and feel like you would be sick as hot bile crept up your throat.

"(Y/n) are you okay?" Liz asked, catching your arm.

"Yeah, just need some fresh air. It's too smokey in here." You muttered, pulling your hand away and blindly pushing through the crowd toward the back.

You walked out the backdoor, leaning against the side of the building, swallowing thickly, and trying to keep from sobbing. You were confused and angry. Hurt and broken. How could he do this to you? 

The tears were fat and thick as you buried your face in your hands and gasped in searing breaths that felt like they were tearing your lungs to shreds as you sobbed into your hands. 

Your whole perfect little life had been a fucking lie. For how long?

"Doll, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Came Ramsay's voice.

He grabbed your arm to pull your hand away from your face.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" You screamed at him, yanking out of his grip.

"What's up with you?" He asked, pulling his hand back.

"You!" You raged, throwing your phone at him.

It hit him in the chest and he managed not to catch it as it fell to the pavement. You heard your screen break.

Ramsay made a noise, stooped down, picked up the phone, and unlocked it.

He studied the phone for a few moments and gave you a look.

"This isn't..." He began, looking back down at the phone closely, "This is me."

"You aren't even going to try to deny it?" You whispered, heart slipping.

"Deny what, (y/n)?" He asked, looking back up at you.

"Cheating on me, you fucking lying bastard!" You hissed.

"Cheating?" He laughed, "No. This is a whore."

"You cheated on me with a whore?" You sniffed, swallowing thickly. The same urge to be sick creeping up on you again.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Ramsay hissed, narrowing his eyes at you.

"So then what was that? Where did those pictures come from?" You demanded, fists balling.

"That whore that went missing back in January or whatever, when that warehouse of dead whores was found. We found her. I was simply... No. You know what? Fuck it. Fuck this. I don't have to justify anything I do or do not do, to anyone!" He growled losing his temper.

He gave you a dark look, eyes cold and murderous. He clenched his jaw. You saw a vein ticking. Without warning he gave a roar of frustration and slammed his fist against the wall. He was shaking in fury, gave you one last look, and stalked off.

"Ramsay!" You called after him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled, disappearing through the door.

You stood there in the silence. The sky turning a steely gray, with hues of pinks and oranges as the sun set.

Once the feeling in your legs came back, you let them carry you back inside, where everyone was having a wonderful time.

"(Y/n), you okay?" Eli asked, walking up to you and running his eyes over you.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling really well. The baby. I think I'm going to go home. Congratulations. I wish you both many long years of happiness and love. Tell everyone I went home. I love you, E." You said quietly, hugging your brother.

You walked back to your table, and took the keys from Liz.

Ben and Alyn glanced you over.

"You good? What's up with Ramsay? He seemed pretty upset when he took my keys. It was... weird." Alyn said, almost cautiously.

"I dunno. But I'm going home. See y'all later." You said, leaving before they could say anything else. You wanted to ask about Tyene or what happened, but you couldn't find it in you to interact. You couldn't be around people right now. You needed to be alone.

xxx

A knock came on the door and opened before you could answer. In walked Ben.

He crossed the dim room and sat on the end of your bed.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Where's Ramsay?" You sniffed.

"No idea. Nobody has seen him." 

You took a deep breath, bursting into renewed tears as you launched into your story and the pictures.

Ben said nothing for awhile after you finished.

"You know Ramsay would never do that to you right? He wouldn't lie to you either. Sure, he likes his games and he can be a little shit. But with you... He wouldn't hurt you like that." Ben said, looking down at his hands.

"Then he was telling the truth?" You asked.

Ben nodded, "I was there. We got a tip off, and went to check. Young girl. She was maybe seventeen. Tied up and half starved. She couldn't walk on her own. Ramsay helped her out until he could place her in the back of the car. Said he should have just killed her. But protection. It would have upped the morale of the whores if she was seen alive and rescued or whatever. He wasn't fucking her. He worships you, (y/n). You are his life. You and that little boy in your belly."

"Ben... what have I done?" You whispered, "I have to go find him."

You jumped up, pulling your shoes on and swiping keys from the bedside table.

"Tyene is okay. A mess. But she's okay. Matt is with her. He's bringing her here with him when she finally feels up to it. All your girls are a real mess. Oberyn was murdered right in front of his woman and Obella." Ben said as you walked across the room.

Man, what a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short. But had to stop this chapter here. ;)


	67. Passive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/oMe4kVNKvNk
> 
> Yay, Rams POV!

Sniffing furiously, you wandered the house until you ran into Alyn.

"Let me see your phone please. Ramsay has mine." You said quietly.

He placed his phone in your hand. You dialed Ramsay. Straight to voicemail.

You sighed, placing the phone back in Alyn's hand, "thank you." 

Alyn nodded, saying nothing.

You continued down the hall, heading towards the western part of the house. 

You tried a few doors, but just empty rooms. The last room you had walked into was full of boxes and paint. 

You closed the door behind you and continued further down the hall. There were a couple of locked door, a restroom, a closet, and finally the end of the house. 

You opened the last door and found Reek, curled up and sleeping on a dirty, torn up pillow. 

He yelped and scrambled to his hands and knees as you walked in.

"It's okay, The... I mean, Reek. It's just me." You said, feeling a bit disgusted at yourself for saying soothing words to this man like a dog who's tail your had just stepped on.

Reek watched you closely as you walked further into the room, cowering like a dog who did wrong. 

"Have you seen my husband?" You asked, not looking at Reek.

There was silence.

You sighed, "You may speak. You are a man, not a dog, Theon. You can use your words. I won't tell. Now, have you seen Ramsay?"

"Reek. My name is Reek!" He said in a panicked, hoarse voice. "M-master would not like this. I obey, my master. He is good master. He would whip me if he knows you came to talk to me without him. I belong to Master Ramsay. Please, leave me alone." Reek spoke, in a voice of quiet, forced calm. He shook, and cast frightened looks all around the room.

You sighed, and left the room, jangling your keys absentmindedly, thinking. Maybe he had gone to visit Damon. Maybe you would. 

Despite yourself you let a smile form wondering how funny it would be for your pregnant ass to be caught in the cemetery at night.

A nagging idea was eating away at you, and you couldn't ignore it any longer. You set off to find someone with a phone.

You met Ben first, "can I borrow your phone?"

"Of course." Ben nodded digging in his pocket.

You scrolled through his numbers until you found the one you were looking for. You hit dial. It rang a couple times.

"Ah, Ben. How..." began Roose Bolton's voice.

"Not to disappoint, but it's (y/n), not Ben." You said quickly.

"Mm. I see. And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is... Is Ramsay there?" You sighed, almost in defeat.

"And why would he be here?" Roose asked in his silky, venomous voice.

"Please, no games. Just tell me my husband is there." You said, annoyed you sounded almost pleading.

"He is not. Though, I did speak with him. He did not sound in his right mind. Not that he has a right mind, but, you get my drift. Let me know when you find my son. Dead or alive." Roose said, and hung up.

You frowned slightly, remembering how Damon had told you to never let Ramsay get lost in his own mind.

You handed Ben his phone back, and gave him a long look. He returned it. You both clearly had the same thought.

"I'm going to go find him. I have to. I fucked up. I will fix it." You said, looking down at the keys clutched in your hand.

"I'm giving you three hours, or I'm coming to find you." Ben said with a nod.

You fell heavily into the seat of the Mustang. Where would Ramsay go to be alone?

You sighed, turning the motor over and pulling the light knob.

×××Ramsay×××

The night air was cold as pushed the Camaro into fifth, letting off the clutch as he pushed the car to it's limit.

It made his heart pound in excitement. Any second at 180mph his life could end. A dog. A deer. Anything.

He was dancing with the Grim Reaper in the passengers seat.

The wind howled in his cold, numb ears as he turned the radio up.

_'She's pretty fuckin' hot dude. For sure not from the city. She got a mean right hook too. Should of seen her knock this big guy out. He had to be Ben's size at least.' Damon said animatedly as he rolled a joint._

_' You keep talkin about this bitch like I give a fuck. I'm not going to settle down. I'm not going to get married. Perfect little Dom carries all that weight. Him and his whore ass wife. I'm just the freak show of the family. I don't have time. Father has me working my ass off. Got a mile long list of rats and trash to take out.' He said, reaching forward to pour another glass of whiskey._

_'Rams, get off your little high horse and stop. Like seriously. Do you ever stop and think about anything? At least come down there with me.' Damon said, his smug, high grin fading into a serious frown._

_He snorted, 'since when did you care about my love life, Dame?'_

_'Since you did. I see the way you calculate every woman who speaks to you. I see the disgust. Come on man. Just give her a look over.'_

_'Fine, fine. But if she's a fucking stupid whore, I'm going to kill her and then you.'_

_'Bet.' Damon said, leaning over the coffee table and holding his pinky out._

_'Dude, how old are you again?' He asked, with the usual smirk, taking Damon's pinky in his._

_'Almost twenty four. But we are forever fucking twelve, Darth Vader.' Damon grinned, placing the unlit joint down, standing, and pulling his keys from his pocket._

_'As you will, Iron Man.' He sighed, setting his glass down and following Damon out of the apartment._

Ramsay sighed, pressing on the break, watching the speed drop, as he dropped gears. He saw the shimmer of eyes off the road. A herd of deer.

"You couldn't have jumped out at me like five minutes ago you fucking cunts?!" He raged at the deer, dropping the gear to neutral and revving the engine.

The deer turned tail and ran as the roar of the car echoed in the dark.

"Fucking stupid." He muttered, lighting a cigarette.

_'Thought you didn't have time for a relationship?' Damon said slyly, sidling up to him as he poured over a display case of diamond rings._

_'Hmph.' He grunted, stooping down at the case to examine rings further._

_'It's been like what, three weeks?' Damon asked, leaning on his elbow against the counter._

_'Shut your whore mouth. It's been four and a half.'_

_'Come on man. Let's go grab lunch. We have business to talk about.'_

_He had sat there at the table, chewing a nail, staring blankly at Damon as he went on about minor little gangs trying to gain footing on Boys turfs. But he wasn't listening. He didn't think he had listened to anything properly since he had started dating her._

_It was startling. The hold she had on him. It made him lightheaded. It made him forget how to breathe. It made him feel things he had never felt. Made him remember feelings he hadn't felt since he was a young boy. Feelings he had killed off by age six. She made him stupid. She made him drunk without having to touch a bottle._

Ramsay shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind. He didn't want to think about her right now. But he wanted to. He wanted her. To hear her laughing at the top of her lungs as they flew down the high way. Her giving herself to him completely, knowing anything could go wrong and she could die at his hands in this hunk of fiberglass.

He wanted her sitting next to him, singing songs with him, sharing cigarettes. The way her face flushed when she would steal glances at him. The way she licked her bottom lip as she slid her hand along his thigh.

He swallowed thickly, clutching his teeth, heart beating too hard, as he stared at the bare stretch of road ahead.

_'Kiss me?' She whispered in his ear, as she pulled him in closer to her on the dance floor._

_'I thought you'd never asked.' He breathed back, tangling his hands in her hair as she tilted her face up to look at him through those big, sparkling eyes._

_He swallowed, feeling the air catch in his throat as he placed his lips to hers hungrily. She kissed him back just as forcefully. God, did she taste good as she opened her mouth under his. Like cigarettes, whiskey, and what was unmistakably the taste of strawberry jam._

In spite of himself he smirked. She always tasted like that when she was horny. Strawberry jam. He wondered if was his imagination. To have a taste like that. He wondered if he had a taste. He had never asked her, or told her how she tasted.

But he probably only tasted like a bottle of Jack. Man, what he wouldn't give for a bottle right now. He should have stopped somewhere to buy some before making the trek up here. 

He sighed again, glancing at the empty seat next to him.

_'Are you a freak?' He whispered against her lips as she clawed at his hips in the back room of the bar._

_She pulled away from him with that vixen grin. 'The question is, are you a freak like me?' She asked as she stripped her shirt away and unbuttoned those lowrise jeans._

_He took in every inch of her body, feeling his pulse quicken and desire build. He chewed his lip watching her step out of those tight pants. Every part of her perfect as she let the bra fall away._

_'Doll, you've no idea the things I can do to you.' He whispered hoarsely, pulling his shirt off and casting it aside._

_She smirked, stepping into him. She nipped at his lip as she pressed her bare breasts flush to him. She slid her finger tips along his waist, making him shiver as she slowly undid his belt and slid it from his belt loops._

_Once she had freed it she stepped back and held the belt out to him._

_'Show me.' She whispered, turning around slightly, dropping her lacy panties, and drawing an X on her ass cheek with her nail. 'X marks the spot.'_

Ramsay cleared his throat, blinking furiously, lighting another cigarette even though he had just flicked the last one a few moments ago. 

He lingered on the thoughts of the last memory. That was it. That night. That was when he knew. She was everything that would complete him.

If only she had known the somersault his stomach had done when the words ' _I'm pregnant'_ had left her lips a few short months ago.

He pulled into the driveway, killing the motor and sitting in silence for a few moments before climbing out of the car.

He adjusted the gun in his waist band and threw the backdoor open.

The house was dark, except the dim light coming from under a closed door.

Clenching his jaw he threw the door open.

There sat his father, reading a book, and drinking a glass of scotch. He didn't even bother to look up from his book.

Quiet music played from a stereo in the corner, and he could see a lake outside the dark window, and his own disheveled reflection looking back at him.

"I wondered when you would show up. Sit, son." His father said smoothly, indicating the chair across from him.

Ramsay hesitated, but sat after a few moments.

"And what happened? Your little doll called, looking for you." Roose said, still looking at his book.

Ramsay took his father in. He may still be buried in the book, but he wasn't reading. His eyes were fixed on the page, listening. Waiting.

"Nothing." Ramsay replied shortly. 

"Do not lie to me, son." Roose sighed, closing the book, placing it on the table beside him, and folding his hands neatly in his lap.

"What do you want from me, father?" Ramsay asked, hating himself as his voice betrayed him.

Roose gave him a long calculating look, "for you to bring our family greatness as I was not able to do."

Ramsay sat there, silently running his eyes over his father's impassive face.

"I will ask again. What happened?" 

Ramsay felt the surge of anger again and stood abruptly, balling his fists.

"She... she... accused. Fucking. FUCK!" He yelled, kicking over a table.

Roose made a tsking noise, watching Ramsay and suppressing a smirk on his thin lips.

"What did i tell you about love, Ramsay?"

Ramsay turned to his father and pointed at him, "don't! Don't you even. Don't you play your fucking mind games with me! I will fucking kill you."

"I daresay you will find it easy, son. It is only you and I. You want to. All those times I hurt you. All those times I turned you away when you needed me." Roose said, crossing one leg over the other and shifting slightly.

"Why? Why do you do this? Just fucking stop!" Ramsay growled, feeling his chest tighten, and blood pound in his ears.

Roose said nothing as he regarded Ramsay silently.

"I hate you! I hate everything about you!" Ramsay said in a loud voice, grabbing the bottle of scotch and hurling it at the wall.

"You don't. Or you would have killed me already. How are you going to kill your wife. She hurt you again. You are weak because of her. What did she accuse you of?" Roose coaxed.

"That I fucking cheated on her!" Ramsay shouted, upturning the chair he had been sitting in.

"Kill her." Roose said simply, watching Ramsay destroy furniture in his anger and rage.

"My son." Ramsay said, putting his fist through the wall.

"Is at the age where he can live outside the womb." Roose shrugged, rising from the chair.

Ramsay turned, pulling his gun, and holding it out at his father.

"Sit back down." 

"Or what, son?" 

"I will!" Ramsay yelled, sounding like an angry child.

Roose raised a brow. "Will you?" 

_I'm going to kill him, Ramsay. I am._

Ramsay dropped his arm with a sigh and hung his head as he tucked the gun away.

"Exactly. Now..." Roose said before Ramsay walked into him and planted a fist to his face.

"Someone else already promised to kill you." Ramsay growled, looking down at his father as the blood ran freely from his nose.

He turned to leave, turned back to is father's glass of scotch, snatched it up, downed it, and let the glass fall with a smash on the imported rug.

He climbed back into the car. Anger still coursing through him as he smashed his hurting hand against the steering wheel. 

Damon.

He drove almost blindly until he was parked outside of a convenience store. 

He had the sudden, burning urge to do something stupid and unpredictable. He turned in his seat, ignoring the sore pains in his abdomen as he rummaged the back floorboard, finally feeling his fingers brush something plastic.

He grabbed the object and gave a smirk as he looked down at the Darth Vader mask he was clutching.

"And how did you end up in here?" He asked, brushing some dirt from it and sliding it on.

He climbed out of the car, pulling his gun and walking into the empty store.

The man behind the counter froze.

Ramsay pointed his gun at the man, "listen guy, I'm really in no mood. So don't try no hero shit. Don't move. I don't want your money. But if you so much as move an inch I will plaster your brains over the cigarette display. Mkay? Wonderful. Now, stay." 

The man only moved his eyes as Ramsay opened the door to grab a case of beer and swiped the rack of gummy bears.

"Real pleasure doing business with you, sir." Ramsay said, pushing out of the store and dumping his stolen goods into the passengers seat.

"Sorry, Al. I'll buy you a new car if this place has cameras." He muttered to himself, tearing out of the parking lot.

Ramsay tore into a bag of gummy bears, sliding the mask up over his head with a sigh.

A light in the floorboard caught his eye. (Y/n)'s phone. He frowned, leaning over to grope at it.

He set it in his lap, giving it no more thought until he reached the cemetery. 

He sat in silence for awhile, and picked up the broken phone.

3 new messages

_[E: you left before the presents and cake. I just want to thank you and Ramsay for everything. You guys are the best. Jeyne and I look forward to a week in the sand and sun. I love you, sis. Btw, Ruth... well, just call me tomorrow.]_

_[Mom: hey baby, Eli told us you weren't feeling well and slipped out to go home. I'm sorry pregnancy has been so hard on you. Your father and I are leaving Monday morning. If you need anything just holler. I love you!]_

_[Ty: tell Ramsay thank you for stepping in. We appreciate it. If you don't mind, I'm taking awhile off. We are going to my Uncle's to arrange everything. I'm with Matt. We will be there soon.]_

Ramsay gave a grunt of discomfort as he shifted in his seat, scrolling through the phone. 

He smirked to himself, going through pictures. Did she love to take pictures of them together.

He was about to put the phone down when he saw an ultrasound picture. She had no doubt sent it to her mother.

He ran his eyes over the black and white image of the tiny human he had created with his wife.

He clenched his jaw and threw the phone aside.

He was a beast. 'A beast made of flesh' his father had once said.

He had no room for these shitty, warm feelings. He was a murderer. A psycho. A mob boss. 

Or was He? Who was He? Who was Ramsay Bolton?

Damon would have known. Damon would have told him.

He sighed, glancing at the beer. He tore open the box and grabbed two, before climbing out of the car again.

He walked silently along the rows until he reached a tree and heard...  _her._

(Y/n) sat there on her knees, crying. Again. God, how he hated when she cried because she was upset. It seemed to be all she ever did anymore. Was that his fault?

"I blame you for all of this, Damon! Why did you have to go and die? If only I could bring you back to life just so I could strangle you to death!" She cried, placing her hand against the cold stone.

Ramsay leaned against the tree, watching her.

"You told me not to fuck up and that's all I've fucking done! How did you make this look so easy? All I want is to make my husband happy, and i can't. I can't Damon. I'm afraid to even look at him again. I don't even know if he's alive!"

"Oh, he is." Ramsay said, pushing off the tree.

×××

You gasped, turning to face the voice, wiping the tears away quickly.

Ramsay stood there, holding two beers. He didn't wear his trademark smirk, and looked beyond tired as he took a seat next to you.

He said nothing as he set a beer can in front of Damon's headstone, and opened the other one.

"Seems I'm not the only one mad at you, Dame." Ramsay sighed, bitterly, throwing the beer back.

You watched him, wondering what to say.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"I know." Was all he said as he stared at the headstone.

You swallowed, wanting nothing more than to throw your arms around him, thankful he was alive. 

"You need to go home." Ramsay finally said, giving you a quick glance.

"Come with me. Please. I've been so afraid." You said, reaching out to him.

However, he pulled himself away from your touch. 

It hurt. 

You swallowed and took a shaky breath, tears forming again.

"I love you Ramsay." You said quietly, pushing yourself up, with a bit of difficulty and walking away.

You felt his eyes on you as you left the grounds and found your way back to the mustang.

Your heart only seemed to weigh itself down more as you made your way back home.

It felt as though it was being crushed as you walked through the front door.

"Well?" Ben asked. 

He had clearly been pacing in the foyer.

"I found him, or rather he found me, at the cemetery." You sighed, pulling your tired body up the stairs.

 

The door flew open and the light blinded you as Ramsay slammed the door behind him.

You sat up quickly, afraid as he stalked toward you.

His face was flushed and eyes looked dangerous as he gripped your arm.

Your eyes widened as he pulled you from the bed.

"Get dressed." He demanded.

"But..." you said, confused. 

"Don't say a goddamn word, you jealous bitch. Do what I said." He demanded, pulling his gun.

Alyn and Ben burst in, both rubbing sleep from their eyes. But any trace of sleepiness was gone from them as they looked between you, Ramsay, and the gun.

"Rams... What are you doing?" Ben asked cautiously, holding his hands up slightly and taking a step forward.

"Don't, Ben. Dont even. I will kill all of us." Ramsay breathed, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed.

"It's... it's okay Boys." You said, putting on a brave smile, though failing miserably as a tear slipped down your cheek.

"Ramsay, guy... seriously. What are you doing?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes at Ramsay.

He motioned at you, as if it were obvious.

"She wants to be jealous and act stupid, then we will fucking take care of it. Put an end to the goddamn problem."

You closed your eyes and sighed. First relief washed over you. But then sadness and disgust as his words really sunk in.

"Ramsay. No. She's just a girl." You said.

"Yeah. That you thought I was fucking. Is that what you want, (y/n)? For me to fuck whores? Huh? How about I bring them two at a time into our bed and make you watch as I fuck them however pleases me? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" He shouted at you.

You dropped your eyes, "No, Ramsay. You know that. Please. Take a breath and let's talk."

"No. You have a whore to kill. Hurry up and get dressed. You have five minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh don't mind me.  
> I'm just here to bring out the fears, anger, and hurt in the monster.  
> Someone had to remind y'all he's only human. ;)


	68. My home sweet homicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hit a bit of writer's block while doing this chapter, so I took a small break to create a pinterest board for our lovely story. It's beautiful. ;)  
> https://www.pinterest.com/keewritestrash/guns-for-hire/
> 
> oh, and a spotify playlist with all the songs that have influenced my writing thus far. in no particular order. (Because I am nothing without my spotify)  
> And I just realized what a cluster fuck it is. So much diversity. I love it. Such trash. :D
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/cherokeeculberson/playlist/5bjlJWJjwBLdRJNIiWh0Zl
> 
> because I love you guys. ;)

"Well, get in!" Ramsay demanded, motioning you to the passenger's side door.

You said nothing and averted your eyes as you climbed into the car, attempting to calm your nerves.

He said nothing as he clenched his jaw and stole steely glances at you from time to time.

You avoided looking at him, instead focusing on the movements you son made.

It was an odd time for him to be up. But, then again... the last twenty minutes had really spiked your emotions.

You rubbed your belly, humming 'all you need is love' quietly, closing your eyes and turning away from Ramsay, fighting with the stupid fucking seatbelt.

You felt Ramsay's glare on you and peeked an eye open at him.

He chewed his lip, running his eyes over you, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"Yes?" You asked.

"That song. Stop it." He said in a strained whisper.

"Oh. Sorry." You sighed, closing your eyes again and resting your head against the glass.

"What's wrong with that song?" You asked finally, wanting to break the tense silence.

"My mother used to sing it to me." He said, gripping the steering wheel.

"Sorry. I won't hum it anymore." You sighed.

"Shut up." He huffed.

You shot him a dirty look. Fucking dick.

 

Despite his anger, or whatever, he opened the door for you, both getting out of the car and entering the warehouse.

There the girl was. Tied to a crudely erected metal cross, looking down at you as the Jesus statue at the Hospital.

"Ramsay, I can't. She did nothing wrong." You said, looking from the girl to your husband.

"You will. Or I will rape her in front of you. Until she bleeds and I choke the life from her eyes." He said, holding out a knife.

"Can't I just shoot her?" You sighed, taking the dull blade.

"Guns are for business. Knives are personal. This is personal, is it not, Wicked One?" He sneered, stepping into the girl and pulling the cloth gag from her mouth.

She cried, begging to be let go. You stood, rooted.

You stepped into her and placed the blade to her throat, but Ramsay grabbed your arm.

"No. You're going to make it slow and painful. Listen to her scream. Listen to what you sentenced her to." He whispered with a wicked grin, colder than you had ever seen from him.

You dropped your hand as he stepped behind you, pushing himself flush to your backside.

He ghosted his lips along the curve of your neck.

"Kill her, baby girl. She made your heart break." He whispered against your ear.

Your bottom lip quivered as you tightened your grip on the knife.

"Go on, doll. Take that anger and use it on her. How you thought I touched her skin." He whispered, grabbing your hips and pulling your ass back into him.

"Stop." You said weakly.

"How you thought I ground my hips against her. How you thought I ran my tongue along her ass." He breathed, pushing his hips into you, grinding slowly against your ass.

"Ramsay, please." You whimpered, pulse quickening with each breath, blind anger rising. 

"How you thought I wanted her body more than yours. How I would rather bite, bruise, kiss, lick, and fuck her." He pressed, nipping at your earlobe.

You glanced up at the girl, anger hot in your chest. But you had no idea what exactly you were mad at.

"Show me how you wanted to hurt her when you thought I'd rather make her cum all over me, than you." He purred, sinking his teeth into your neck.

You pulled away from Ramsay.

"I said to stop it!" You screamed, burying your knife in the girl's bare leg, she screamed in agony in a pitch so high it surely busted your eardrums. "Stop it, Ramsay! I'm sorry okay? I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

You stabbed the girl repeatedly, releasing your anger, not even registering what you were doing. Taking no notice of the screams or the blood. The digging, stabbing, and anger. Like gutting a deer. That was all that registered to you. Gutting and skinning a deer with your father during hunting season.

"You're right! You weren't fucking thinking! Are you a fucking idiot? Baby girl, I try and I try for you. And it's like you do nothing but shit on my love for you!" Ramsay yelled over the screaming.

You turned to face him. His face flushed and eyes oddly bright.

"It's not like that Ramsay! I just... I'm afraid of that. Ever since we found out I'm pregnant, I've been so afraid of you leaving me. Going behind my back." You cried, brushing a strand of hair from your face, feeling the cool, wet blood smear across your face.

You looked down at your hands, turning back to the girl. You swallowed thickly, taking in the damage you had done. Her naked body covered in a sheen of sweat and blood. You had contained most of your blind stabbing to her thigh, though there were deep holes in her side too. But what startled you most was the fact that you had gut her from navel to sternum. 

You were soaked in blood, you realized. You became oddly aware of the warm blood, cooling rapidly and becoming thick and sticky.

The silence was haunting and rang in your ears as you realized the girl was dead. Her head hanging limp. Blood from the mouth. You dropped the knife and stepped back. What had you done?

Ramsay gave a lopsided grin, pulling his gun and shooting the girl point blank in the chest, for what reason you didn't know. Or care. Look at the mess you had made. The innocent life you had ended. And for what? Jealousy.

He stowed his gun away and grabbed your wrist, and pulled you into him.

"I don't fuck whores. And I'd rather fuck nobody else. The way you sound. The way you taste. The way you smell. The things you give me. You're the only woman who has never repulsed me in one way or another. Except when you eat cookies in our bed. That is most disgusting. And you should stop it." He said, pulling your head to his chest.

You gave a small, watery laugh and a furious sniff. How long had you been crying?

"Baby, I'm sorry. Whoever this N is knows how to prey on my fears." You sighed, wrapping your arms around him, fingers feeling stiff as you laced them together behind him. The blood drying and sticky.

"I'm your protector. I will find this fucker. You are mine. You are all I need. Fuck everyone else. You and me, baby girl." He said, in a gentle tone that made your heart skip a beat.

"How do I know you're not lying?" You asked before you could stop the words.

"Doll, when have I ever lied to you?" He asked, pulling away from you and walking toward the exit.

You stood there watching him. You opened your mouth but closed it again. You couldn't ever recall him lying to you specifically. You heard him lie through his teeth many times. He was a professional. But never had he lied to you. If he told you something, he delivered.

"Exactly. Now, let's go home." He smirked.

But you couldn't help but feel he hadn't forgiven you. Not completely. You would have to be extra careful in the beast's cage from now on.

Domesticated animals may not bite the hand that feeds them. But Ramsay was more wild than a starving wolf in the middle of winter.

 

You walked into the dim lit house, feeling gross as the blood on you began to chip and flake.

"I'll go start your bath, shall I?" Ramsay said quietly, kissing your cheek and walking off.

It made you uneasy. For him to be so angry and then so calm. You sighed, watching him disappear up the stairs.

You walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water, where you found Matt and Tyene at the bar.

Tyene was sobbing into Matt's chest and he sat stiffly, stroking her hair. Clearly at a loss of what to do or say.

You gave him a sad smile. He tried to return it as you stepped over to them and placed your hand on Tyene's shoulder.

She pulled away from Matt and glanced up at you.

"I'd give you a hug, buuuuut..." You said with a small shrug, gesturing to your ruined clothes.

She sniffed and flung her arms around your middle. You pulled her closer and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, hon. So so sorry." You said gently, stroking her hair and running your hand along her back.

"Why? Why my papa? He was a good man!" Tyene cried into you belly.

"I know, I know. We will avenge him, sweetheart. I'm not close to being finished with the Lions. I will deliver them to you and your family like hunting trophies." You said, squeezing her tightly.

Ramsay cleared his throat in the doorway.

You turned to look at him and gave a small nod.

You gently pulled Tyene away and kneeled down beside her.

"Wipe those tears. Tears cannot load guns or sharpen knives. Get some sleep. Have some angry sex with Matt. Whatever. I promise I will destroy our enemies." You said, wiping Tyene's cheek with your thumb, leaving a blood smear.

You stood up and took Ramsay's hand.

He undressed you and helped you into the tub. The water turning an immediate light pink.

He sat on the edge of the tub, grabbed a wash cloth and wet it, gently wiping the blood from your face.

"What are we going to do about the Lannister's?" You asked, looking up at him.

"Our blades are sharp, doll." He said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to your forehead.

"I just want to end Cersei. Threaten me, will she? Her and Euron Greyjoy. What is she planning to get back at me?" You sighed, running your wet fingers through your hair, letting down the messy tuck.

"You insulted her children from what I was told. Is that not obvious enough?" Ramsay said, watching you wet your hair.

"She can take my son from my cold dead hands." You hissed angrily, but feeling afraid as the thought settled into your chest.

"We also have the problem with the Stags. We simply do not have the men to keep fighting both fronts. And no one to rally with." Ramsay said, loosening his tie and pulling it over his head.

"I thought you had that figured?" You said, watching him slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Numbers are still a bit low. Then there's the problem with loyalty." He said, untucking his shirt and fumbling with his belt buckle.

"What... what about the Tyrell's? Or... Or the Dragons?" You said, lathering your wash cloth with soap and watching your husband from the corner of your eye.

"Still a risk." Ramsay sighed, turning to look at you and lean against the batbroom counter, crossing his arms.

"I thought you liked a gamble? A challenge. A risk. A thrill." You said, raising a brow and scrubbing the blood from under your nails.

Ramsay frowned, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. He was apparently lost in thought, running numbers and schemes, because he said no more as you finished you bath and wrapped the towel around you.

"Am i allowed to go to bed now?" You asked, kissing across his bare chest.

He brought his head down to look at you and shrugged, "if that's what you want."

×××

You walked into the office to find Ramsay standing on his desk, in a suit, his Kylo Ren helmet, and twirling a baseball bat.

Alyn sat in a chair halfway across the room, throwing paper balls at Ramsay, he too in a suit and mask pulled up over his head.

Even Ben.

Ben lounged in an armchair, scrolling through his phone and whistling.

"Know what I don't get though?" Ramsay was saying, kicking a paper ball off the desk.

"Sup?" Ben hummed, not looking up from his phone.

"He keeps saying shit about bringing our family name to greatness, but I just don't follow. What the hell can I do that would make a difference? Everyone knows our name. Every gun owner just about everywhere owns something with our last name on it. The family fortune won't be running out anytime soon. So what the fuck does he want?" 

"Maybe he's just fucking with you dude. Make sure you stay a fucking unstable psycho." Alyn shrugged, lobbing a paper ball at Ramsay and hitting him in the leg.

You took a seat by Ben.

"May I ask what you gentlemen are doing?" You asked, watching Ramsay swing the bat and miss the paper ball.

"Waiting on Matt." Ben said, glancing over at you.

"Why?" You asked, raising a brow.

"Apparently there's a bracelet that matches your necklace and earrings." Ben said, watching Ramsay.

"Here batta batta! Suh-WING!" Alyn shouted, throwing a paper ball as hard as he could.

Ramsay made contact, but it didn't go very far.

"Where's the fucking kid?" Ramsay said, throwing the bat aside and pulling his helmet off. He inhaled deeply, "whew, it's hot in there."

"He'll be here. Cut him some slack." Alyn yawned, throwing another paper ball at the trash can. "Swish."

"So you're robbing a jewelry store, in broad daylight, on a Sunday?" You asked, frowning between the three men.

"Yes, ma'am." Ramsay smirked, jumping down from the desk and giving a small frown, pushing on his side.

"Why?" You asked, exasperatedly. 

"You." Ramsay said, waiting on you to protest.

You opened your mouth, but closed it again, and gave a shrug.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do, darling." You said calmly.

He gave you a wink and dug in his pockets for his lighter and cigarettes.

"Ben has informed me that your mysterious lover is overseas. That's as far as the number can be tracked. All the information we can obtain through our techniques." Ramsay said, leaning against the desk.

"But then how...?" You asked, furrowing your brow.

"Well, there could be plenty of explanations. Bought a phone that way. Someone from the city who left. Someone overseas who's taken an interest in you. It wouldn't be hard, seeing as it wasn't just local news about Ramsay's arrest. Or our little violent string. Which we need to talk about." Ben said, setting his phone in his lap and giving you a long look.

"What of it?" You asked.

"Well, what do we do now? I mean, sure, we got Ramsay back... But now what? You put this city in chaos and fear. And then you just disappear? It's still all over the news and papers. Are you going to let it die, or what?" Ben said.

You glanced at Ramsay who watched you silently.

"I can't let it die, as much as I want it to. But it would look suspicious if I just stop now that I have my husband back. Maybe just let the heat fade before reminding people I'm still here." You said, staring at your hands.

"And you've had me thinking you were a stupid hillbilly, recently." Ramsay sneered.

"Thanks. I love you too." You quipped back.

You rose from the chair and stepped into Ramsay, placing a kiss to the corner of his smirk.

"You boys have fun, and be safe. I shall expect you all for dinner." 

As you made your way to the den you ran into Matt, clutching his mask and adjusting his tie.

"How's Ty?" You asked kindly.

Matt sighed, "not okay. Her mother and sister came to collect her this morning. They leave tonight."

"Are you going?" You asked.

Matt shook his head, "Can't. Ramsay is working me into the ground. Plus security detail at the bar. And all my shit at the garage."

"Hm. Let me talk to Ramsay. You need a break, before you break. Be careful today, young man." You said, giving a very bad stern impression at the end.

Matt laughed, "Yes, mother. Now I better go. I'm late as it is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short. But I had to set some shit up for future chapters. Like this next one. ;)
> 
> And working on 2 finals. Boo.


	69. To the... Wait, what did he say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **so I thought I would go back here and put a racial trigger warning.  
> It's not meant in an overly vulgar way, but Ramsay is his own warning.
> 
> As always thank you all for the comments and amazing support. Y'all are AMAZING! :)

"Thank you Aunt (y/n)!" Kaden beamed, hugging you tight and running out of the barn.

"Of course, sweetheart!" You called after him, leaning against Mac with a sigh. "Ew. You're sweaty and gross. Let's hose you down."

The sun was hot in your back as you rinsed the last of the soap from Mac. He stood there, chewing and swishing his tail every once in awhile.

You realized you had broken out into a sweat. _Pregnancy glow_. Ha.

You turned off the hose and grabbed up brushes and comb from a bucket.

You returned to Mac, brushing out his mane. 

"You know, I've missed this." You said, tugging the snagged comb through his tail. "How about a nice braid before you go roll in dirt, ruining your clean coat?"

Mac just stood there, shifting on his feet slightly.

Man, was it hot. You hummed and where halfway through the braid when whistling brought you out if your mind. Both you and the horse looked around to see Ramsay.

"Hello, dear." You said, turning back to the braid.

"You've been out here forever. I got bored waiting on you." Ramsay said, stopping next to you and running his eyes over the mess of leather, combs, buckets, and blankets.

"I'll put it all up when I'm done." You said, following his gaze, still braiding.

Ramsay gave you a furtive look with raised brows.

You ignored it, pulling a rubber band from your wrist and tying off the braid. 

"Open the gate?" You asked, running your hand along Mac's side as you took the lead role and untied it from the post.

You followed Ramsay to the gate and turned Mac loose, who promptly trotted out to his favorite patch of grass and falling into it to roll.

You watched him a few moments before turning away to the barn.

You gathered up bridal and reins.

"Can you grab the saddle? It's becoming a bit heavy anymore." You said turning to look at Ramsay and pointing to the saddle rack.

You hung up the bridal and reins, stooping to grab up the saddle blanket.

"I see there are English saddles. Can you ride?" You said, curious.

"I can. Went on hunts with Dom as a kid." Ramsay shrugged, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, you should learn Western. More fun to hunt that way." You said, leaning against the saddle rack, realizing how hot and thirsty you were. It made you slightly light headed.

"And what would you know of that?" Ramsay asked, genuine curiosity evident.

You snorted. "I'm from the country. I know a thing or two, love. Ever tracked coons? Stuck a wild hog with snarling dogs on your heels? Coyote? No. I thought not, prim and proper Rich Boy."

"Hmph." Ramsay huffed, picking up a lasso and turning to you.

"It's all in the wrist." You said, holding your hand out.

He placed it in your hand. You smiled to yourself. It still felt so good in your hands. Stiff and rough. Ramsay watched you for a few moments relish in the feeling of old memories. He turned and walked away.

"Excuse you sir, I didn't dismiss you." You called after him, roping him around the ankle.

He stumbled and turned to you. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, shaking the rope from his foot.

He walked into you and grabbed your face in his hand. He placed his lips to yours.

"You and your little lasso are asking for it, Wonder Woman." He purred.

You grinned against his mouth, "it's been awhile."

He released you and gave a malicious grin, "Maybe when you don't smell like a horse." He turned around and left.

You rolled your eyes, gathering up your rope and hanging it back up. You glanced down and spotted the riding crop.

You grabbed it up and followed Ramsay from the barn. 

You caught up with him, slightly winded.

"How'd your robbery go?" You asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged, "not bad. A bit boring though. Apparently they are closed on Sunday's. No one there to torment."

"Awe. How terrible." You said in mock sadness. 

"Quite so." Ramsay grinned, opening the backdoor for you. 

"I can make your Sunday a bit better." You smirked, slapping his ass with the crop on your way past.

"Why do you do this woman? You know you can't. Not for like... weeks." Ramsay sighed.

You gave him a smirk, twirled the crop, shrugged and continued to the stairs, stripping your shirt off.

Ramsay made a noise and followed after you.

"You evil, evil woman." He hissed, grabbing your wrist and pulling you back into him, gripping your hair and pushing you back against the stairwell. 

You looked up at him through your lashes, "me? Evil? I'm an angel, darling." You purred, slapping his leg with the crop.

"Get in the bedroom." He demanded, running his eyes over you.

"If I say no?" You asked with the same innocent grin.

"You won't." He hummed, placing his lips gently to yours, running his tongue along your bottom lip.

"I might." You whispered, before opening your mouth under his.

"Dude, you robbed a fucking gas station in my car?" Alyn said at the bottom of the stairs, frowning deeply. 

"I cannot confirm or deny that statement." Ramsay said, pulling away from you to look down the stairs.

"Dude, the fuck?" Alyn huffed.

"I'll buy you a new one." Ramsay shrugged.

"Guy! I don't want a new one! Do you have any idea how much money and time I put into that one?" Alyn cried, looking as if he just watched his dog die.

"Change the plates and vin then. Send Matt to the shop to pick the shit up. Easy peasy." Ramsay shrugged again.

"Easy peasy." You heard Alyn mutter, turning to leave.

"You've robbed a jewelry store and gas station in the course of twenty four hours?" You asked, raising a brow.

"I was too lazy to pay for candy and beer." He replied as if it were nothing.

"Look at you go." You laughed, pushing him away so you could finish climbing the stairs.

You were suddenly tired. You felt as if all your energy had been magically drained. You pushed the bedroom door open and sat on the bed with a deep sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Ramsay asked, closing the door behind him.

"Just got really tired. It's nothing." You said, taking a deep breath.

"You're a horrible liar. Can't lie to a liar, doll." Ramsay frowned, looking rather displeased.

You shrugged, standing again to walk into the bathroom. You placed the riding crop and your discarded shirt on the counter and slipped your boots off.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask you." You said, glancing up at the mirror to see Ramsay watching you, leaning in the doorway.

"Do you think you're in a position to ask for favors, little pet?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

"Probably not. But I'm going to ask anyways." You said stripping your pants and socks. "Let Matt take a few days off to go with Ty and her family."

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

"Protection. Matt is a Boy. Tyene is one of my Girls. I need to make sure she stays safe." You said, watching him closely.

He smirked, "Protection. You're funny."

"I got jokes for days, love." You smiled, turning the shower on and dropping your underwear.

"Fine, fine. But I need him to do some shit for me first. He can leave tomorrow night." Ramsay said dismissively, leaving the bathroom.

×××

Ramsay was sprawled on the couch, demolishing a bag of gummy bears as you took a seat beside his head.

He looked up at you and offered his bag of candy.

You shook your head with a small smile. You turned to the TV.

"Whatcha watchin'?" You asked as the show cut to a commercial.

"A documentary." He replied, shifting to rest his head in your lap.

"On?"

"Dahmer, the People Nomer."

You snorted, "did you just seriously?"

"I did. I've been bursting to say it for about fifteen minutes now."

You laughed, stroking his hair as he buried his face in your belly.

"When do you go back to the doctor?" You asked.

"Thursday." Ramsay hummed, pulling away from you slightly to rest his cheek on your belly, pushing slightly and waking Damon.

You glared at Ramsay, "Really, guy? He just went back to sleep. My heartburn has been horrible today and he makes it hard to breath when he moves around like a wild child. He's such a little asshole already."

"Wonder who he get's that from." Ramsay chuckled, holding his bag of gummy bears up to find his favorite ones.

"Ma'am, you're parents are here." The maid said, walking into the den.

You frowned slightly and nudged Ramsay to sit up.

"Guess I'll go put a shirt on." Ramsay said, glancing down as his gross colored wounds.

"I'll take them out to the patio. Have the cook prepare something for dinner." You said, leaving the living room to meet your parents in the foyer.

"(y/n), sorry to come unannounced. We tried to call, but you're phone is off?" Your mother said, hugging you.

"Yeah, I broke it last night on accident. Sorry. Glad you came though." You smiled, hugging her back and then hugging your father.

"Quite a place here." He said, glancing around.

"Yeah. Too damn big, honestly. It took me over a week to finally learn the layout." You laughed. "How are E and Jeyne?" You added.

"Good. They had a great time. Leaving tomorrow morning for their honeymoon. Apparently Ramsay pulled a few strings and got their leave pushed through earlier than expected." Your mother said, examining the woodwork of the ceiling.

"Perks of having money." You winked, "Well, can I expect you both for dinner? It's no problem. Thought we could go sit on the patio. I prefer being out there to in here. Especially since it became warm again." 

"If it really is no trouble." Your father said, taking your mother's hand and following you.

"Hey, where's Ramsay?" Ben asked as you walked through the den.

"Uh, he said he was going to go put a shirt on?" You said, narrowing your eyes at Ben, who looked a bit apprehensive.

Ben glanced at your parents, offered a nod and turned back to you, "Uh, business."

You nodded, "Yeah. He went up to the room. Everything good?"

Ben gave a small shrug, "Yep. Wonderful."

"You're a terrible liar, Benjamin Bones." You frowned.

"It's nothing really. Just need to run over a couple things with Ramsay. And Skinner is coming by."

You put on a fake smile to match his fake reassurance, "How wonderful."

"I'll have someone send out drinks then, shall I?" Ben said, hurrying off.

You cleared your throat, turning to your parents, "Sorry. Ben, he's a bit of a worrier."

"So what is he to Ramsay?" Your mother asked, as you slid the patio door open and allowed them to pass.

"Business adviser. They've been friends for most of their lives. Well most the Boys actually. Alyn and Skinner. Mostly they're just extended family who like to stress me." You said taking a seat at the table as Moose came and rested his head in your lap. You stroked his ears until he was satisfied and left to go finish digging his hole in the corner of the yard. 

"This place is really beautiful. How's Mac?" Your mother said, looking around and taking in all the lush, green scenery.

"He is doing wonderful. Looking for a couple other horses actually. I'd like a jumper, and another good sound horse like Mac. A Morgan or Arabian. I'd like to teach my little student dressage. And something sound on trails and hunts." You said, resting your elbows on the table.

"I'll put the word out. Found a couple of gypsy's I thought about buying." Your father said as the maid came out with glasses, a pitcher of strawberry lemonade and bottle of whiskey. She poured you and your mother glasses, offering your father the alcohol. He gave a nod.

"Dad, what the hell would you do with gypsy's? You ain't got no wagon's." You said, eyeing your father closely.

"I know, I know. But at the price. Only asking five for the pair." He said, taking a long drink and setting his glass down.

You rolled your eyes, "Well, what does mother have to say on the matter?"

"Mother says, that we are at the age now where we can do what we want." Your mother said, sipping her glass.

"Hear, hear!" You laughed, raising your glass.

Ramsay took a seat beside you, pulling an empty glass toward him and pouring a rather generous amount of whiskey.

"Find Ben?" You asked, watching him with a small frown.

"Yes, ma'am." He hummed, downing half of the glass.

"And?" You asked.

"Nothing. Just hit a snag in building plans is all. Done and taken care of." Ramsay shrugged, leaning his chair back on two legs and propping his feet up on the corner of the table. "And how are the in laws today?"

"Pretty fair, yourself?" Your father said, taking another drink.

"Absolutely fantabulous." Ramsay hummed, rubbing an eye, "Hope our gift to Eli made up for me having to miss the wedding."

Your mother gave a laugh, "Very much so. I've never seen him so excited. Not that he will ever admit it, but, ya know."

"Good, good. Doll, did Ben tell you that Skinner will be here for dinner?" 

"He did." You said rather stiffly, frowning at yourself.

Ramsay shot you a look, but did not comment on it, as he lit a cigarette.

Ramsay talked with your father about guns for who knew how long. You noted how Ramsay made sure to keep topping your father's glass off. You wondered what he was up to as you let your mother go on and on about gossip, how you should rest more, how different your life will be after Damon arrives, and so on.

"Master Ramsay, where will you take dinner?" The maid asked.

"Here is fine, send the Boys this way, and send out more whiskey, along with another table or two." Ramsay said, crushing his empty pack of cigarettes, "And another pack of smokes."

"Right away, sir."

"I think you've had enough to drink." You hissed at Ramsay.

He rolled his eyes, "My liver was made for drinking, doll." He hissed back.

Before you could protest, Matt and Alyn joined you, sitting on Ramsay's other side. 

"You should at least quit making my father shit faced. He rarely drinks anymore. He get's nosy too. He used to be a cop, ya know. He has an eye for detail." You said, turning away from your parents to speak directly to Ramsay in a hushed voice.

"I know. I want an interesting dinner." Ramsay smirked, giving you a wink, he turned to your father. "The wife tells me you quit your job being a cop. Why?"

"Ah, well it was one thing when I was MP. But to get out of the service and go back home to be a cop there... well, it's just not the same. Hearing dispatch give you an address where domestic violence is going on, and it was an old buddy from high school who was beating his wife. Loses it's luster after awhile. But, didn't want to leave home, so I just quit and went full time to ranching." Your father said with a small nod.

"How long did you serve?" Ben asked, pulling out the seat beside you for Kaden to climb in.

"Six years active duty and three guard." Your father replied, a small twinkle of pride in his eye.

"Longer than I did. I said fuck that. Oh, I mean... Sorry ma'am." Ben said, sitting at the end of the table beside Liz and giving an apologetic nod at your mother.

"No need for apologies, hon." Your mother smiled.

"Kade, where's your grandma?" You asked, looking down at Kaden. 

He shrugged, "She was helping in the kitchen."

"Mom, this is my little rider, Kaden." You said, as Kaden beamed.

"What a cutie you are." Your mother said, with a wink, making Kaden flush.

Carmen joined shortly, taking a seat beside your mother, and pouring her a glass of wine, along with one for herself and Liz.

Skinner came and sat down on the other side of your father and slid a piece of paper across the table to Ramsay. Ramsay glanced it over, gave  a nod, and slid it in his pocket. 

 

Dinner passed in laughter, cigarette smoke, and clinking glasses as they never stayed empty for very long before they were being filled again.

Your father set his glass down, taking the cigarette offered to him from Ramsay, and gave you a long look.

And here it comes.

"And you, young lady..." He began giving you a beady look and pointing the unlit cigarette at you.

You caught Ramsay's smirk from the corner of your eye. You looked back at your father in polite interest.

"What of me?"

"What the hell is your problem with your sister?" Your mother said before your father could respond.

"Yeah, what she said." Your father said quickly.

You sighed, rolling your eyes.

"Tom." You said, firing up at once. "And the way y'all treat her. Like shes some perfect little... whatever."

Your mother let out a loud laugh, "Precious little Black Sheep, do you honestly think we believe her bullshit?"

You opened your mouth to argue, but then the words sunk in and you closed your mouth. "Wait, what?" You said slowly.

"We know your sister is a whore, little fighter. But she tries so hard to pretend her life is wonderful, so we go with it. Kind of like how you pretend everything is always sunshine and rainbows despite the fact that your husband is a target and it scares the shit out of you. Bit ironic isn't it? A gun maker with a target on his back." You father added, with his own laugh.

You studied your parent's closely. What else did they know?

"But then why would you let her stay with Tom?" You asked, feeling slightly angry.

"Well, it's really none of our business. Just like when we let you go and kept our distance when you left home. Regardless of what we say, you still have to learn for yourself. All three of y'all are more stubborn than mules.

"But, then you don't know? Tom tried to have sex with me. Forced himself on me, and then Ruth walked in. She wouldn't give me two seconds to explain. Called me white trash and a whore. And Tom just stood there with a stupid fucking smirk." You said, feeling the heat rise in your face.

"yeah, well... Tom may have a thing or two coming." Your father shrugged.

"Dad!" You gasped.

"I second that motion." Ramsay sneered, raising his glass.

Your father gave a mischievous grin and raised his own glass in return. 

 

You laughed as Kaden talked animatedly about the animals he had learned about over the week at school as the table was cleared from dinner.

Ramsay leaned across you to talk to Kaden, "Okay Steve Irwin, can you tell me why a flamingo stands on one leg?"

Kaden put on a strained face as he thought hard, "No?"

"Because if they didn't stand on any, they would fall the fuck over." Ramsay said with a serious nod.

"Oh god, seriously?" Matt gaped over the table full of laughter, looking at Ramsay in disbelief.

"You know what's red and bad for your teeth, Matt?" Ramsay said sitting up straight, giving Matt a cold look and crossing his arms.

"Uh... no?" Matt said, unsure and looking like he would rather be anywhere else now that he had opened his mouth.

"A brick." Ramsay said, raising a brow.

Matt bit back the laugh, "I love your jokes, boss."

You stood from your chair, shaking in suppressed mirth. Your parents stood too.

You led them back inside and hugged them both.

"I'm really glad you guys came." You beamed.

"We are too. It's nice to see into your life a bit." Your mother beamed back, hugging you again.

"Y'all sure you'll be okay? You can always stay in a guest room." You suggested.

"No, no. I'm good. Need to get your father to bed. We are leaving early in the morning." Your mother said with a small nod.

"Let me know when y'all get home. I'm getting a new phone tomorrow. Keeping my number. So just send me a text or something." You said, stopping in the foyer and watching your parents reach the door.

"Of course, baby. I love you." Your mother said, giving you one last hug.

"I love you too. Love you dad." You said, hugging your father next.

"Love you too, little fighter." He hummed.

"You really need to set a baby shower date." Your mother added, opening the door.

"I know, I know. Almost ten weeks left. Crazy." You said, placing your hand on your swell.

"Behave and stay safe." Your mother winked, walking out into the dark night, followed by your father.

"Good night, Aunt (y/n)!" Kaden called down the stairs as you walked past.

"Good night, sweetheart!" You called up the stairs.

You returned to the patio to find the Boys dividing up poker chips and cards. Ramsay grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his lap.

You rested your head back on his shoulder and watch him throw chips in the pile.

"Now that we don't have to pretend to be normal, gonna tell me what's up?" You whispered in his ear.

"Nothing really, legit business this time. Really need to get the warehouse finished. More orders than there is product right now. Orders have gone up since my arrest. People take interest in products when shit like that happens. And then people wanting to buy up what they can to protect themselves and family after your little stint." Ramsay shrugged, drawing a card.

"Sorry." You said with an innocent grin.

"Nah, it's good. more money. Just takes longer because we have a very strict way on production. There's a reason our weapons are better than anyone else's." He threw a couple more chips in, "Alright Skinner, I know it's you who's got the best hand. I never play with you anymore."

"For all you know I have the worst hand. I'm a very good bluffer Ramsay. I made a job of it." Skinner said, throwing in twice the chips Ramsay did.

You took the time to take Skinner in. He was a completely different person outside of the suit. But then again, all the boys were, you were just used to them, as they were now family. But Skinner was funny, and didn't wear that arrogant grin while dressed in casual clothing as opposed to his business attire. 

Ramsay sighed, calculating Skinner through narrowed eyes.

"I have interesting news though. Now that I am free to speak business." Skinner said, giving a smirk to Ramsay.

"Pour me a glass, doll." Ramsay hummed, nodding at his empty glass. "Sup?"

Skinner licked his lips, glancing back down at his cards, "I may or may not have a few friends from the Iron Bank. And they may or may not have told me that the Lannister's have bankrupt themselves since Tywin was murdered." 

You watched the smirk twitch Ramsay's mouth, "Is that so? Well you need to find out more." He turned to Matt, "Kid, be ready in the morning. We are going East Side. After we finish there you are free to go to your little snake for a few days."

"Yeah?" Matt said, raising his brows as he looked up from his cards.

"Yeah." Ramsay nodded.

"So, can I ask a question, Skinner?" You asked, watching him eye his cards.

He glanced up at you, "Always."

"Who was the persecution? And like where did they gather enough information to arrest my husband and deny bail?" 

"Sansa Stark apparently. But It would have never held up in trial. She was being fed information from an unknown, unreliable source. PD really fucked themselves on that. But Reed would do anything for any of the Starks." Skinner said, taking a long drink from his glass.

"So then, she came out of hiding? Why? Why now?" You asked, more to yourself.

"Dunno. It is a bit funny. Guess all we can do is keep our ears open." Skinner shrugged.

"What if this mystery person is the same person who sent those texts?" Matt piped up. "I mean like... what if it's your little racer? She just up and disappeared, right? And she was a Stark, right? What if it's her?"

Ramsay gripped your hip as he shifted in his seat and gave Matt a long look.

"I thought you were stupid." Ramsay said, reaching for his glass.

"Nah, man. It's just easier to act that way. I'm pretty smart." Matt said with a serious nod.

 

You were half asleep when finally Ramsay nudged you to get up.

Slowly you stood as Ramsay pulled his wallet from his pocket and counted out a couple hundred dollars and handed it across the table to Skinner.

"I got you next time." Ramsay nodded, sliding his wallet back in his pocket and taking your hand.

Rubbing your eye furiously, you followed him through the house to your room. 

With a yawn you undressed and climbed into bed.

You felt Ramsay's weight on your legs as he climbed under the covers and pushed your legs apart.

"Daddy, I'm tired." You sighed.

"Doesn't my little pet want her bracelet?" He purred, pushing himself between your legs and resting his cheek on your hip.

"Mhm. So what does Daddy want me to do?" You asked, knowing there was no getting out of whatever he had planned.

"I want you to scream." He whisper, biting roughly at your hip bone, making you jerk slightly as you felt rough leather slide up your leg. The riding crop.

You smirked, propping yourself up on your elbows and throwing the covers back.

"And what kind of screaming?" You asked, with a shiver as he slid the end of the crop under the fabric of your panties.

"The kind that put horror movies to shame, doll." He hummed, holding out a cloth to you.

You took the cloth with a smirk and opened your mouth to speak but a knock came on the door.

Ramsay dropped his head and gave an irritable growl. He pushed himself up, throwing the blanket back over you, adjusting his shorts and walking to the door. He opened it rather aggressively.

"What?" He growled.

"I really need a favor." Ben's voice said.

"How much are you paying for this favor?" Ramsay asked.

"Whatever you want, Ramsay. Please." Ben said. You noted the worry and strain in his voice.

"What's up?" Ramsay sighed.

"Can you and (y/n) keep an eye on Kade. He's supposed to be in bed. But I've got to take Liz to the hospital. And i'm too drunk to drive, so the devil woman has to be DD. Alyn is passed smooth the fuck out, and Matt is high as shit."

Ramsay turned to you, "What do you say, doll?"

"Well of course. It's no problem. What's wrong with Liz?" You said, sitting up and pulling the blankets around you.

"I dunno. She's a bit loopy and complaining of chest pain." Ben said.

"Alright. Go do you and I'll keep an eye on the little shit." Ramsay said with a small nod.

You frowned watching Ramsay close the door and walk into the bathroom.

He returned and flipped on the TV, giving you a quick kiss, and leaving the room.

Ramsay returned a few minutes later, walked past the bed, and entered the closet. You watched him closely, muting the TV. 

Ramsay emerged from the closet in his Kylo helmet and left without a word.

Curiosity peaked you thought about following him, but the bed was so comfortable. However, after twenty minutes you began to wonder what your husband was up to. You slid from the bed, slipped on your robe, and entered the hall. You wandered for awhile, seeing a sliver of light across the hallway floor from Kaden's room. You heard voices.

You pushed the door open slightly to see Kaden curled up in bed, with his blankets pulled up to his chin, listening to Ramsay tell a story. Ramsay was playing up the part of Kylo perfectly. It made you grin. How was he so good with Kaden? He had never expressed any interest in children until you had become pregnant.

Ramsay sighed, "Yeah, I'm really no good at this. I think the point of stories is to highlight morals... Damon was good at that. Not me."

Kaden giggled, "I miss Uncle Damon too. But it's okay. Mama says we will see him again someday. Now, finish the story, I like it."

You backed out of the door way silently and made off for Ramsay's old room. You flipped on the light and dug through the closet. You knew at one point you had found collectible light sabers in here somewh... Ah. There they were. You grabbed up both, hurrying from the room.

You almost ran into Matt who jumped like a frightened cat when you both came face to face in the hall.

"Oh. Sorry, (y/n). You scared the shit out of me." Matt said, grabbing at his chest. He eyed you over and then the light sabers. "What are you... actually, you know what? I don't want to know."

"Pft. It's for a completely innocent reason, you little shit." You said, stabbing a light saber into his chest.

"Right. I'll take your word for it." Matt said with a skeptical nod.

"Go to bed, young man." You said, pursing your lips and setting back off to Kaden's room.

"And then what did Kylo do? What about Rey?" Kaden asked, clearly enjoying whatever bullshit story Ramsay was pulling out of his ass.

"Rey? Well she..." Ramsay began.

You set one light saber on the end of the bed beside Ramsay and placed the other one against Ramsay's neck.

"And Rey said, 'Kylo. I am tired of you being a little shit. You are becoming a boring archenemy'." You said as Ramsay turned to you.

You looked down at him with a sly grin. He grabbed the toy and pulled it away from him. He then pulled his helmet off and stood up.

"Not good enough for her now, is he?" Ramsay asked, grabbing up the other light saber and placing it against your cheek.

"You better watch it, Rey will force choke the life from Kylo." You said, swatting the toy away and stepping into Ramsay, grabbing his neck with one hand and squeezing.

"He would like to see her try." Ramsay whispered, "She needs a teacher. Someone to show her the ways of the force."

You squeezed harder, "She would never let her torturer get that close."

Ramsay's cheeks flushed the harder you squeezed, "I think she might find that maybe she loves him because she enjoy's scavenging broken things."

He tossed the light saber onto Kaden's bed, grabbing the front of your robe and pulling you into him, squeezing your ass under his hand.

"And is Kylo broken?" You whispered, placing your lips to his.

"What does Rey think?" He purred against your lips.

"Ew!" Kaden giggled, pulling the blankets over his head.

You grinned, pulling away from Ramsay to peer around him at Kaden.

"It is not _ew_. I can kiss your uncle in front of you as much as I like." You said, as Kaden peeked over the covers.

Ramsay released you and gathered up his helmet and the light sabers, "Alright kid, get some sleep."

"G'night, Uncle Ramsay. I love you!" Kaden called, "Thank you for the stories!"

"Yup." Ramsay hummed, giving you a look that clearly told you to be quick about whatever you were doing.

You sat on the edge of Kaden's bed, smoothing out the comforter just like your mother did.

"Is mama going to be okay?" Kaden asked, settling down into his bed.

"I'm sure she will. I'm sure they will be home in the morning when you wake up. Maybe we can talk Uncle Ramsay into making us pancakes." You smiled, tucking the boy in and kissing his forehead. "Good night Kaden. If you need anything, just come knock on my door."

"Good night, aunt (y/n). Love you." Kaden yawned.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Ramsay was already in bed when you walked in, quietly closing the door behind you and sliding your robe off. It was exceptionally dark, and you slowly made your way to the bed, holding your hand out to keep from walking into the bed.

You gasped as Ramsay grabbed you, pulling you into the mattress and climbing on top of you, careful to avoid applying too much pressure to your belly as he leaned forward and kissed your neck.

"And what was that about Kylo acting like a little bitch?" He purred, running his finger tips lightly down your neck, making you shiver.

"Rey is tired of him acting like one recently. So angry." You whispered, closing your eyes as he ran his fingertips further down, toying with a nipple.

"I'm not angry, little pet. I'm never angry. I'm probably the happiest person alive." Ramsay hummed, teasing your nipple into a hard peak. 

Your pulse quickened and body warmed at the touches. You arched your back, breathing immediately becoming slow.

"Now you're lying to me, daddy." You smirked.

"No. What would I be mad about?" He said, shifting his weight, taking your hands, and tying them to the bed with what felt like silk ribbon.

"Everything. Damon's death. Your father. Being arrested. Being almost murdered in jail. Me being an idiot." You said, tugging on the ribbon to see how much slack he had given you. Which turned out to be none. You took it as an ominous sign. 

"I don't get angry, kitten." He replied, laying beside you and trailing something soft along your side.

"Right, and I'm not pregnant." You said, anticipating the next touch.

You wished he had been nice enough to leave at least a little light. Even with your eyes now adjusted to the dark, it was damn near impossible to see. It made you nervous. Mostly just afraid he would be too rough and hurt Damon.

He must have felt your apprehension because he gave a gentle cluck and leaned in to kiss along your collar bone. "I won't hurt him. You, well, that remains to be seen." He murmured, pulling away from you to sit up.

"Why don't you ever light candles?" You asked, looking up into the darkness.

"Would that make you happy?" He asked, running his tongue flat along your breast.

You drew a sharp breath, arching your back.

"I-I dunno. I know you said you don't fancy burning. But I'm sure I could make it feel good." You whispered, swallowing hard as he teased your nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Maybe next time you feel ballsy enough to try and beat me into submission, baby girl. Tonight you give me what I want. And what I want is to hear you scream and beg." He purred, grabbing your thigh roughly and squeezing hard until you squirmed.

"Yes, daddy. I will scream for you if you accept my apology for yesterday." You hummed, feeling the warmth between your legs grow.

"And if I don't?" He sneered, placing the flat end of the riding crop to the inside of your thigh.

"I refuse to make a sound, no matter what you do." You said simply, hoping he would take the bait.

He gently pat your skin with the crop and sucked his teeth.

"You kill me, baby girl. I know what you want. God, do I know what you want. What you need. If I could fuck you the way I want, you would never think about silly, impossible things. But you know I can't. Not right now. It would hurt our son." He sighed, resting his cheek to your thigh and running the crop along your leg. Each upward stroke getting nearer and nearer to your pussy.

"Just... don't push so hard." You said, shifting to push your hips up.

"Do I need to restrain your legs or will you be a good girl?" He asked, sinking his teeth into your leg until you tried to pull away.

"Test me." You hissed, opening your legs wider.

"First..." He hummed, pushing himself up to place his lips to yours.

He took your bottom lip between his teeth, biting roughly and then sucking gently.

You made a small noise, pulling your lip back and darting your tongue in his mouth. He bit down slightly, running his tongue over yours. 

If only he knew how good he tasted. How you could do this for the rest of your life. Heat crept up your body as your pulse quickened and breathing became almost nonexistent. 

You canted your hips, the throbbing between your legs becoming uncomfortable as you became wetter with each passing second.

He pulled away from you slightly to place gentle, warm kisses to your lips.

"How wet are you?" He asked, running a finger tauntingly along your thigh.

"Fuck me daddy. Please." You panted with a small moan as he parted you slowly with his finger.

He made a noise of approval in the back of his throat, teasing your entrance and spreading the slick wetness over your folds. He brought his wet finger to your mouth and ran it across your lips.

You licked your lips, tasting yourself, and taking his finger in your mouth almost needingly, sucking gently.

He pulled his finger slowly from your mouth with a small noise, pushing his dick against your leg.

You felt the throb and pulse as he pushed further against you.

"Open your mouth, my good little girl." He whispered.

You did as you were told, letting him stuff the spare bit of cloth from earlier into your mouth. 

He was gentle about it. He didn't force it or choke you. 

You wondered why he never used other types of gags, but he had never made the offer or suggestion so you didn't press it.

"There are no safe words. You will not get off until I say you can. If you disobey in any way, I will bind your legs. If you're a good girl, like I know you can be, I will take the gag away." He purred, kissing along your jaw and trailing his hand down your body again.

It made you shiver as excitement coursed through you. The unknown, in the pitch black. You had no idea of his movements. It was exciting and made you ache for him even more.

He swept his thumb over your sensitive spot, causing your breath to hitch.

You closed your eyes tight, savoring the feeling of his gentle, circular motions with his thumb against your clit. 

Then came fire as the leather crop made contact with the outside of your upper thigh. You drew a sharp breath through your nose, moaning slightly. The pain and pleasure, a perfect mix.

"What was that baby girl? I didn't hear you." He hummed, rubbing harder into your clit and smacking your leg again with the leather.

You pushed your hips into his hand, moaning louder, opening your eyes and wishing you could see his face.

You struggled against your hand restraints, wanting no more than to grip his hair and sink your teeth into his neck.

"That's better. But I know you can be louder." He said, pulling his thumb away from you.

You felt the wetness of yourself practically dripping as you ached even more for him.

You drew a deep breath, and gave a tiny gasp as you felt the flat tip of the crop rest against your entrance.

He hummed longingly, pressing the crop firmer against you. He pulled it away, then gave a small swat, making you jerk as the crop made contact with your folds.

"Mm. Doesn't that sound good?" He sighed, running the tip up and down along your entrance.

You whimpered, wishing the teasing would stop. It was almost painful how horny you were. 

He pulled the crop away, resting the wet tip against your nipple and giving a firm pat.

He pulled it away, and didn't touch you at all for many moments.

It was agonizing. You just wanted to orgasm and scream out his name.

You arched you back, moaning loudly into the gag again.

Why wasn't he touching all over you? The torture. To know he was right there. To know he knew how wet and horny you were.

You gasped, biting down into the cloth as Ramsay brought down the crop across your leg. It stung, but he leaned forward and kissed along the raised, hot skin. 

"Let's make you bleed, doll." He hummed, helping you roll to your side.

He ran his hand roughly along the curve of your back. 

He brought the leather down painfully against your ass cheek. You felt the skin tear in fire.

Cried out into the gag, pulling your body away from him.

He leaned forward pressing his tongue to the cut. It burnt and stung as his wet tongue made contact with the broken skin. He hummed, pressing his tongue harder against you.

"One more, doll." He whispered.

You drew a deep breath, biting down into the gag, waiting.

You jerked violently as he placed his finger tips to your back. It made him chuckle. You relaxed slightly and screamed out as he brought the leather down on your back where he had touched. Hot tears sprung up at the pain and shock to your skin.

He gently kissed along your back and placed gentle bites across your skin, shifting you back on to your back and ghosting his lips over your breasts and along your neck. He worried many small hickeys along your neck. The ache between your legs was too much as you whimpered, rubbing your slick thighs together.

"What was that, baby girl?" He hummed, pulled the cloth from your mouth. 

You swallowed a large amount of cool air, "put the helmet on and fuck me, daddy." 

"So Rey does want to fuck him?" Ramsay quipped.

"Yes, baby boy. Please. Fuck me." You whimpered. 

You felt him leave the bed and felt almost blinded as he flipped on the closet light and opened the door.

He left the closet light on, and returned to you, holding the helmet. He set it down on the bedside table and untied the ribbon around your wrists.

"Switch me places, baby girl." He said, placing an aggressive kiss to your lips before sliding the helmet on.

You sat up, allowing him room to lay down and hastily scrambled to climb on top of him.

He gripped your thighs tightly as you took his dick firmly in your hand to guide him into you.

Slowly, you lowered yourself into him, moaning loudly as you took him in completely, leaning forward slightly to dig your nails into his breasts and slowly roll your hips against his.

"Harder doll." He panted, his breathing shallow and voice altered in the helmet.

"Make me." You panted back, grinding against him slowly as he pushed his hips up into you.

"I said harder!" He growled, gripping your hips until you cried out in discomfort.

You sunk your nails into his skin and rolled your hips harder into him, until it hurt you and he squirmed slightly under you.

"I will fucking kill you if you don't push harder." He hissed, pushing himself up and shifting until you were on bottom again.

"Please, just be careful of the baby." You whispered with a gasp as he shoved himself into you.

"Shut up." He growled, pulling almost completely out of you and burying himself into you again.

He gripped your hip with one hand, holding himself up with his other hand, breathing hard.

He must have been hot in that damn helmet and the thought made you grin. For him to be uncomfortable too.

You pushed your hips into him, finding a rough rhythm. And yet, he was gentle. It was odd trying to explain. For him to be so rough and gentle at the same time. Even if you had wanted to, there was no way to keep quiet as you moaned and gasped for air. The hot molten core inside of you so close to danger point as you grabbed his hips as hard as you could, feeling your nails slip under his sweaty skin and blood well.

"Baby, I have to... I can't..." You panted, the words thick in your throat as you felt a cry develop. Your vision blurred as tears formed as you drew a shaky breath.

"Let go then." He panted, his breathing harder than usual.

You bit your lip and tried to hold back the scream as the orgasm hit you with a hot force.

"Louder!" He shouted, burying himself into you again and digging his fingers into your hip.

You let the scream escape you as you lost complete control of your body and the orgasm made you quake and tremble. Breathing felt almost impossible as you took deep, almost searing gasps.

Ramsay thrust again, with a guttural moan, releasing your hip to catch himself on both arms, so as not to fall into you. He gave a shiver after a few moments of heavy breathing and small noises of pleasure.

He sat up and pulled the helmet off, letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud. He took a deep breath.

"Fuck it's hot in there." He panted, wiping his sweaty brow across your shoulder as he climbed off of you.

xxx

You rubbed your eyes furiously and rolled over to find a note on the pillow beside you.

_Dress slightly modest. I'll have your breakfast ready for you when you get downstairs. Do be quick about it. -Rams_

"Slightly modest? What does that even mean?" You asked yourself aloud.

You went through your morning routine and showered quickly. You threw on some simple make up and entered the closet.

Unsure what modest meant still, you opted for a simple, floral dress that at least covered your shoulders and was knee length. You slid on a pair of flats and hurried to the kitchen.

"You could have said, 'hey dress mostly formal because I am'." You said, raising a brow and taking Ramsay in as he turned to you.

"You're good. I'm the one talking business, not you." He shrugged, setting a plate of breakfast in front of you.

"Ben home?" You asked, tucking into your food.

"Mhm. They got in about four this morning. Doctor's aren't sure what's up, so Liz is going to have testing done this week. Though they believe it's post chemo complications." Ramsay nodded, glancing past you as Alyn and Matt walked in. "Got all my shit loaded?"

"Other than the money." Alyn nodded, giving Ramsay a strange look. "You sure about this, man?"

"Guy, if I were ever sure about anything we would be boring and playing tennis or golf or some shit. This is much more fun." Ramsay shrugged.

"I will determine that  _after_. And you're seriously going to bring the wife?" Alyn said, giving you an almost frightened look.

"Well of course. Why wouldn't I?" Ramsay said, raising a brow,

"I think Damon would advise against it." Alyn said quietly.

"Dude, what are you so worried about? Just going to talk business, that's all. It's not like I'm going to walk in there and call them a bunch of niggers and kill them all. Fuck." Ramsay said, getting slightly defensive.

"There are so many things that can go wrong, Rams." Alyn sighed.

"Quit being a racist fuck and let's go." Ramsay sneered.

"I'm not racist, you asshole. But they're thugs, not just regular, lovely black folks." Alyn muttered, leaving the kitchen.

"Ready, doll?" Ramsay asked, glancing over at you.

You looked down at your empty plate and gave a small nod, "Uh, sure?"

"Help the wife, Matt." Ramsay said, walking out of the kitchen.

Matt helped you into the SUV and took his seat in the driver's seat. Alyn sat beside you in the back, saying nothing.

"Right then. To the ghetto." Ramsay said cheerfully, climbing in the passenger's seat and smiling brightly at Matt.

 

"Do not speak unless spoken too, little pet." Ramsay said, helping you out of the vehicle and handing you a rather heavy bag. You heaved it up on your shoulder and laced your hand in Ramsay's, glancing around the street. Everything looked secondhand. From the vehicles to the rooftops. 

You stuck close beside Ramsay as Matt lead your party up the sidewalk to a very, populated house. Many people sitting around on the porch and in the yard. Men, women, and children.

"Matt dawg!" One man shouted giving Matt a fist bump, and looking past him at you, Ramsay, and Alyn. "What you doin', man? Who these people?" He added, rising from his perch on the porch step.

You noticed now that everyone seemed to be watching.

"Business, man. Need to speak with King John." Matt shrugged.

"He ain't need no white folks to talk business with him. We do our shit our own way. You know that." The man said, lifting his shirt to reveal a hand gun tucked in his baggy pants and give Ramsay a warning look.

Ramsay snorted and pulled back his jacket to reveal the various weapons he had strapped himself with. He dropped the jacket, adjusted his tie, and gave a wink.

Nathan came hurrying out of the house, "I wouldn't test him, Trip. This nigga crazy."

The man called Trip snorted, "All I see is white privilege."

"Excuse him. He dumb. Dad will see you." Nathan said, scowling at Trip.

Trip shoved past Nathan to enter the house, shooting Ramsay another look.

Ramsay pushed you slightly ahead of him, through the doorway.

"Ramsay fuckin' Bolton!" A large black man said jovially, standing from his seat and pulling Ramsay into a bone crushing hug. 

"Marcus. Nice to see you in something other than orange." Ramsay smirked, looking a bit rumpled as he smoothed out his jacket.

"And glad to see you aren't dead." Marcus smirked back, "Take a seat."

You and Alyn sat together on a small sofa, and Ramsay took a seat on the arm of the furniture.

Marcus sat, clapping his hands together and giving Ramsay a long look. "Now, my boy says you want to talk business?"

"I do. I need help, and so do you." Ramsay said. "But first," he glanced at you and nodded.

You took the bag from your lap and placed it on the coffee table.

"Go on and open it." Ramsay nodded at Marcus.

Marcus nodded at Trip who slowly opened the bag. Stuffed with cash.

"Consider it the rest of my repayment for saving my life." 

"What's the catch? Why so much?" Marcus asked, running his eyes over Ramsay.

"None. I figured my wife would have been insulted if I offered any less." Ramsay shrugged.

"What's this help you need?" Marcus pressed.

Ramsay smirked, "I need your men to help my men eliminate the Stags and Lions."

"Man... That's a steep price. We don't have near enough... anything." Marcus sighed, leaning back into his seat.

"That's where I come in." Ramsay said, nodding at Matt and Alyn.

They too had been laden with bags. Though theirs were way bigger than the one you had carried. They dropped the bags on the coffee table and unzipped them. Both full of weapons. Ramsay then dropped his bag, which turned out to be loaded with cash and drugs.

"I can have my men rid your little biker gang problem, and in return you help pick off the Lions and Stags. Help me help you."

The room, despite being full you realized, was deadly quiet. Marcus leaned forward and pulled a hand gun from the bag.

"Why you doin' this?" the man asked, looking up from gun to Ramsay.

"It's high time that someone offered help. However," Ramsay said, looking daggers at Trip, "We have certain ways of doing things. And those who do not follow the rules end up begging and screaming."

There was a long silence in which you could see Marcus thinking hard. He then turned to Nathan, "What do you think son? You already work for the man."

"Well, I have seen each one of these people do what they do best, in person. But these Bolton's... They are fucking psycho's. I say yes. And not just because Matt is my best friend, but because I know they mean what they say." Nathan said, knowing he was speaking about your Wicked Ones murders.

"Right then. I trust my son. You have a deal, Mr. Bolton." Marcus said, holding his hand out to Ramsay.

"Real pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Johnson." Ramsay beamed with his cold smile, taking Marcus' hand. "Your biker problem will be dealt with withing the next seventy two hours."

"See them out, son." Marcus said and Nathan nodded.

Ramsay took your hand and pulled you close to him as you stood up. He then narrowed his eyes and pointed at Trip. "I saw the way you looked at my wife when you first laid eyes on her. So I'm gonna make it real easy for you. Rape my wife with your eyes again and I will show you how much white privilege I have. It would be nothing to curb stomp your head in and watch your brains wash down the nearest sewer drain."

You made a small noise, tugging Ramsay's hand.

"Baby, stop." You hissed.

 Ramsay just gave you a look and led you from the house.

"See, Al. I told you it's much more fun to do shit when it's a gamble." Ramsay chuckled, helping you into your seat in the SUV.

"Yeah. Sure." Alyn muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew. It was nice to find the time to sit down and write a long bullshit chapter. Gangstas and Gangsters. This should be fun.


	70. Mary had a little lamb...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologize for how short this chapter was compared to the last. so sorry.

Ramsay stood in front of you, blocking your view of the TV.

You looked up at him, "Yes sir?"

He pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to you. 

You opened the box. Your new bracelet. You set the box in your lap, holding the bracelet and your wrist out.

"I think I'll be needing a new set. You know, for when Damon is born." You said with a sly grin as he clasped the bracelet. 

"I like the way you talk, doll." He smirked, digging in his other pocket and holding out a new phone.

"You are too good to me." You smiled, taking the phone.

"How's your ass?" He asked, running his eyes over you.

"A bit sore. It's my back that hurts most." You shrugged.

He made a tsking noise, "quit bitching. It's what you wanted."

You gave him a deeply reproachful look, "You asked!"

"The Boys and I have to go to the shop tonight. We will be late."

You frowned, "why?"

"Business." Ramsay said smoothly. 

"Why can't you do it here?" 

"Because I have to deal with people I would rather not have in my home." He shrugged, glancing around. 

"I'll miss you." You pouted with a huffy sigh.

"Good." He smirked, turning to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Be careful, please." You said, watching him. Man, did his ass look good in those pants.

"Don't tell me how to live my life, woman." He hummed.

You rolled your eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too."

You turned back to the TV, reaching for your water bottle, frowning that it was empty. You sighed, pushing yourself up, and walking into the kitchen. 

You met Liz, Ben, and Ramsay.

"Ah, you." He said mockingly.

You smirked, rolling your eyes, "and you. Again. Would you hurry up and leave already? Fuck."

Ramsay grabbed you and pulled you into him, putting you in a headlock. "I thought you were going to miss me?" He released you with a cluck as you didn't attempt to throw him off. 

"Well, I was. But not now, douche." You said, raising a brow.

He chuckled, placing a kiss to your lips.

"How was Kade last night?" Ben asked. He looked like he had just woken up.

"Slept like a baby." Ramsay hummed, handing you a bottle of water.

"You know, that is the shittiest fucking saying ever. It should be more like 'slept like a husband, at three a.m., when the baby is crying and your boobs are way too full and leaking all over the place, and you've had no sleep since those short two hours the night before, and now you're crying, and the baby is screaming, and the husband is still sleeping'..." Liz said, rummaging through the freezer and pulling out ice cream.

"Would you like to tell me how you really feel?" Ramsay chuckled.

"It was  _one_ time. I more than made up for it." Ben said, defensively stepping into Liz and taking her spoon.

"Only because I damn near stabbed you over breakfast four hours later." She quipped.

"You did stab me, honey. I have scars." Ben said holding the top of his hand out to her.

"Well it wasn't where I  _wanted_ to stab you, so it doesn't count." Liz shrugged, wrestling her spoon back from her husband.

Ben smirked, placing a kiss to her temple, "speaking of, where is the little shit?"

"With the dogs, I believe. He says they are digging to China. Have a nice hole going. Both dogs and him can fit in it." Liz hummed, scooping two bowls of ice cream. She glanced up at you, "want some?"

"No thank you. I just ate." You smiled.

"If you're sure, hon. By the way, I apologize in advance for this week. Spring break. Kaden gets really restless without school apparently. As we learned over Christmas break." Liz said, putting the ice cream gallon away.

"I'm sure we can find plenty of shit to keep him entertained." You shrugged.

"You need to pick a color for my son's room." Ramsay said suddenly, staring out of the window. "And get back with me by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh. Um, okay, love." You said with a small nod, watching him closely.

"Where are the other two idiots? Fucking each other off?" Ramsay said, turning to Ben.

Ben shrugged, "dunno where Alyn is. But Matt is packing his bag to leave."

"Ah, yeah. I forgot about that. Well, never mind him. Find Alyn so we can get this shit done." Ramsay sighed, slapping your ass as he walked past you out of the kitchen.

"Go find Kade and tell him I have his ice cream ready. Then you better go keep tabs on the wild one." Liz said, taking a seat at the bar and pulling her bowl of ice cream to her.

"Hey, y'all should come by the bar this evening. Matt asked me to drop him off at the airport so he don't gotta leave his car there. And I thought maybe stopping at the bar for awhile and seeing how everything is there." You said before Ben turned to leave.

"I'm sure it won't be too hard to talk Ramsay into drinks. Speaking of, what are we doing for his birthday? We have a week." Ben nodded.

You shrugged, "I dunno. Damon was always in charge of throwing birthday parties. Maybe you and the Boys can take him out to the strip club or something and get him plastered, find a couple victims, and then bring him home and I'll fuck him stupid, and then we can call it good?" 

"What are you getting him?"

You sighed, chewing a nail, "I've honestly no idea. He told me to find a truck for Christmas for him to work on, and I did, but we haven't had the time for him to work on it. Though, I did find another Nova. But we just... There's no time for any leisure activities anymore. So I dunno."

"Slayer is coming to town. Next Thursday. That's all I'm gonna say." Ben said with a small wink and leaving you alone in the kitchen with Liz.

You sat across from Liz with a sigh, "I can't take him to a Slayer concert. Not when I'm almost seven months pregnant. That's no fun."

"Give him a booklet of kinky sex coupons to be used after Damon is born. Buy some new leather. Let the Boys take care of the heavy lifting, and all you worry about is making him happy before he falls asleep." Liz shrugged.

"I'm afraid how pissy he's gonna be for the six weeks after Damon is born." You said, resting your cheek on your hand as you propped your elbow up on the counter.

"He won't have time to think about that. He'll be too busy during the day with work and shit, and then at night with the baby. The last thing on his mind will be that. He's too obsessed with the idea of being a father to worry about fucking you until you make the first move." Liz said very seriously.

"I hope so." You sighed.

Kaden came in and climbed up in the seat next to you. Liz pushed the second bowl of ice cream toward him.

"How are you?" You asked, watching Liz. You knew what she would say. So stubborn.

"I'm alright. Tired. It was weird. Just felt really air deprived like I couldn't get enough, and then my chest started hurting. It was like my heart was beating too hard, and yet not hard enough. Weird to try and explain. But I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe I just drank too much?" Liz said, placing her empty bowl in the sink.

"Mhm. Lies, woman. I've drank with you on many occasions. I've finished whole bottles of tequila with you in one sitting. On many occasions." You said, frowning and giving her a hard look.

She gave a small grin, "Well, I haven't drank in awhile. Plus all the medications I still take. Go to the doctor tomorrow and Thursday." 

×××

Matt handed you the keys and advanced for a hug before stopping himself.

You grinned, closing the space and hugging him.

"You're my little brother. You're family." You said, pulling away from him and looking up at him with a bright smile. "Behave yourself. Make sure Ty is good. And if anything at all happens, call me first and then Rams. They are my girls. My priority. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll be back Friday. I'll shoot you a text once I'm stateside." Matt said, heaving his bag on his shoulders.

"Sounds good. One of us will be here to pick you up." You said giving him a wave.

He nodded, turning on his heel, and walking through the doors of the airport.

You walked back to Cherry Pie and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Curse you and your long ass legs, Matthew!" You grumbled, adjusting the seat, rear view mirror, and side view mirrors.

You rolled down the windows and turned up the radio as you left the airport behind, headed across town to the bar.

You walked in the backdoor with a smile. You peeked into the kitchen, waving at both cooks. They waved back.

"Mrs. Bolton. Wasn't expecting you tonight." One of the young bartenders said as she slid on a different shirt.

"I was around so I thought I'd drop in. Who's in charge tonight?" You said, watching the girl adjust her shirt. 

"Oly." She said, pushing her breasts up and walking out of the room with you.

You stepped out on to the floor and spotted Oly behind the bar.

You slid behind the counter. "Hey." You said, offering a small smile, "have time to slip to the office and talk?"

Olyvar gave you a wary look but nodded with his own small smile, "I'll be there in a second."

You nodded, setting off for the office. You slid inside and sat down on in one of the many chairs in the room.

Olyvar entered a few minutes later. You stood abruptly and crossed the room in two quick strides and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oly, I am so so sorry. I should have known... I shouldn't have... I'm just... I'm sorry." You said, bursting into tears as he hugged you back.

He gave you a couple pats on the back and pulled away. "I know. And I'm sorry I wasn't honest and upfront with you to begin with. That's on me."

"How are you?" You asked quietly.

It was his turn to get misty eyed, "Not okay, (y/n). Loras has been kidnapped. Both he and his sister. And Renly is dead. They found his body. Been dead for weeks."

"Oh my. When... when did all this happen?" You asked, frowning deeply and leading Olyvar to a seat.

He fell into the seat, looking up at the ceiling and blinking back the tears, "they found Ren's body two nights ago. And Loras and Marge have been missing for a week now." 

"Hm. Why haven't we caught wind?" You asked, mostly to yourself. A lot of weird things going on you were slowly finding out.

"It's trying to be hushed. By families and law enforcement, until more information is gathered. Gag orders and shit. They think the Wicked Ones are behind it." Olyvar sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

Well, it definitely wasn't the Wicked Ones. At least You were sure of that.

"Why don't you take the night off and go get shit faced or something. I can take over from here. I still remember how to sling drinks. Rams and the Boys will be here later. Everything will be alright here. You need to go take a breather. Roll a fat one and go to the club." You said, glancing around.

"I couldn't possibly leave you here to... I mean, you're way too pregnant to be tryna work." He protested.

You clucked, rolling your eyes. "Yes. I'm pregnant. Not cripple. Now go. Unless you'd like to see the inside of my cellar again." You said with a raised brow.

Olyvar frowned deeply, looking slightly panicked. He gave a small nod and left the room.

You shed your jacket, thankful you had chose casual tonight in your tights and tank. You dropped your bag and jacket behind the desk and left the room, heading for the bar counter.

 

"What are you doing, doll?" Ramsay hissed, wrapping his arms around your waist, biting at your neck, and slipping a 20 in your bra.

"A few more of those bills in my bra and I'll be doing whatever you want, daddy." You purred, pushing your ass back into him, filling an empty glass of beer.

"I've tried to call you like fifty times." He said, sounding displeased.

"Sorry, baby. I left my phone in the office. We need to talk." You said, handing the glass of beer to a man in exchange for money.

"That we do." He said, grabbing a shot glass from under the counter and pulling a bottle from the shelf.

Ben and Alyn came and sat at the bar across from you and Ramsay.

You placed two shot glasses in front of them, "which poison are we picking tonight boys?"

Ben pushed his glass away, "not. I'll just have a beer."

"Mix me something toxic." Alyn said, eyeing the glittering collection of bottles behind you. 

"Well, do you want it to hit you in the face immediately or a grim creeper?" You asked, watching Ramsay lean against the counter, watching you.

"Don't care." Alyn shrugged.

"What's got your panties in a wad? You been pissy all day." You said, filling a glass of beer for Ben.

"Just woke up that way." Alyn huffed.

"Well, lucky for you, I know a cure for that." You winked, turning and running your finger along the shelf, gathering up four bottles.

"So, what's up, baby?" You asked, upturning the four bottles into a mixer.

"You're being targeted." Ramsay said, taking the bottles and returning them to the shelf as you mixed the drink.

"Well... yeah? I mean, I thought we knew that. Those text messages." You shrugged, pouring Alyn a shot and sliding it in front of him.

"No. You're very popular. You've gained interest of more than just local PD. You must be careful. Do not say anything over an open line or in a text. You should be safe, but don't risk it." He said, frowning deeply.

"My turn. The Tyrell's, the two youngest, are both missing. For a week now. And Renly Baratheon's body was found two nights ago. Apparently been dead for weeks. Families and PD are trying to hush it all up." You said, stepping into Ramsay more, so you wouldn't have to raise your voice.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked, looking momentarily thunderstruck before adopting his usual unfazed look again.

"Oly." You shrugged.

"Let's go home." Ramsay said, frowning slightly and taking your hand. 

 "How drunk are you?" You asked, holding the keys.

"Not over the legal limit." Ramsay shrugged, taking the keys from you.

×××

You sat there waiting on the doctor to walk in. Today you were alone, as Ramsay had a business meeting about the weapons company. 

It wasn't your first appointment alone, but it was still weird. Ramsay was so involved with your pregnancy it put you in a slightly bad mood when he told you he wasn't able to come today. You felt bad for being short and rude when you told him you were leaving. Maybe you would stop by the candy store on your way home and pick up some of his favorites.

Your phone vibrated in your lap. You looked down:  _Whit_

You answered with a smile, "Hey you!"

" _(y/n)! Oh God._ " Whit said, sounding panicked.

Your smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" You asked immediately.

" _(y/n), it's bad. Gabe, Sharon, and Mark. They... They're all dead._ " Whit said, sounding faint and sick, and like she had been crying for hours.

"W-what?" You asked, stomach feeling queasy as her words sunk in.

" _Gabe... It looks like he was murdered in one of his labs. Chase was working when dispatch came on. He called J after and confirmed it was Gabe. And then, if that wasn't enough, Sharon's mother called frantic about two hours ago saying Sharon was unresponsive. J and I are working the truck this week, so we took the call. OD on something, but we can't find anything. Sharon didn't do drugs. You know that._ " Whit said, sounding fainter with each word.

"Mark?" You asked tentatively.

" _Cuz, he's been dead for days. When J and I got done workin' Sharon's code, Chase came by the station. Nobody could recall hearing from him in a few days. But you know Mark. A loner. So Chase called dispatch to send us out there. (Y/n)... he was hanging from the rafters. His wife was found dead in their bed. The smell... oh god. It's always bad, but when it's a friend. I don't see Mark in a murder suicide. Him and Leanne were happy. She just found out she was pregnant. He was so happy. (Y/n), what do we do?_ " Whit cried, sniffing furiously.

"Where's J?" You asked, feeling very lightheaded and sick.

" _He went to go get Kase from school._ " Whit sniffed. 

"Listen to me, answer no questions, no matter who comes asking. Trust no one. I will be there as quickly as I can. Have Chase run by mom and dad's to check on them. Call me immediately if anything in town is off. Do not let Kasey out of your sights, and wait on me." You said as the doctor walked in. "I have to go. The doctor walked in. I will call you shortly. I love you!" 

" _Love you too_." Whit said, before hanging up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bolton." The doctor said, looking up from her laptop. "You okay, hon? You look rather pale?"

"I... I'm fine. Just some family stuff came up. It's nothing." You said, too quickly it seemed.

"Sorry to hear that."

 _Me too._ You thought, heart feeling heavy.

"But other than that, how are we feeling?" The doctor said, stepping into you and pushing around on your belly.

"I'm okay. I'm feeling rather tired and winded lately. Makes me dizzy." You replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, that will happen. You're built tiny, and he is running out of room. Only ten weeks left now. But I doubt he waits that long. Probably more about eight weeks left. He's still very active?" Doctor Mordane said, feeling Damon push against her hand.

"Oh yes. Very. I never get a break anymore it seems." You sighed.

Doctor Mordane gave a tiny laugh, "It will be worth it as soon as you hold him. I promise."

You gave a smile and nod.

"Any other complaints? I see you've managed to gain a couple pounds." 

"No ma'am, no questions I can think of." You said, trying to think. Ramsay was the one good at asking questions.

"Next week when you come in we will go over the birth plan. Things you would like us to do or not do. You know, epidural, cutting of the umbilical cord, and so on." 

Her words made everything very surreal. It made your chest tighten in anxiety and excitement. Such an odd mix to put together.

You nodded, thanked her for seeing you, and left. You fell into the seat of the Mustang, feeling heavy and weighted, that had nothing to do with being pregnant. Three of of your best friends since preschool were dead. You sniffed, aggressively turning over the engine.

Every passing second as you drove made you angry. You were going to find whoever did this. Their soul would scream for mercy as you caused them unimaginable pain, and no mercy would come for them.

You walked in the study, slightly dazed as you took in the group of men.

Ramsay gave you a dangerous look.

You just stood there. 

"Well?" Ramsay snapped, rising from his seat.

You ran things through your mind quickly before speaking, "Mary had a flock of sheep, who's fleece were black as coal?" 

Ramsay gave you a long look, processing what you had said. He clenched his jaw and gave you a stiff nod. "I'll be with you shortly, doll. Let me finish up with these gentlemen." 

You paced outside the door, for what felt like a lifetime before the door of the study opened and the group of men filed out.

"Get in here, doll." Ramsay called.

Wringing your hands, you reentered the study. Ramsay stood at the end of the table, half sitting on it as you walked into him, wrapped your arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

He gave you an awkward pat on the back and let you cry until you were ready to speak.

Finally, with a furious sniff you pulled away from him, frowning at the make up you had left on his white shirt.

He waved away your thoughts dismissively as he watched you.

"What?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Three of my six sheep are dead. Murdered." You said, finding the words hard to get out and tasting horrible on your tongue.

"What do you mean, murdered?" He asked, frowning deeply.

You took a deep breath, closing your eyes, and telling him everything Whit had told you.

"Pack a bag. I need to find Alyn and Skinner. We leave tonight." Ramsay said, sliding from the table and looking irritable.

"Why them?" You asked.

"Don't question me, little pet. Just do what I said. Top drawer in the closet dresser. Pack everything in it." Ramsay said, striding past you and leaving you alone in the empty study. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at us. 70 chapters of complete rotten hot garbage! Woot!  
> *confetti throw*  
> AND as y'all have already noted, I have turned this into a series. I had a lovely anon post to my Tumblr that they would like a sort of prequel to this story, about how Rams and reader became a thing. So that is my next big project. I have posted a sneak peak. ;)


	71. Six Crows and Counting

It had been a long, silent three hours between you and Ramsay. The sun seemed to be racing you as you continued west.

You had called your mother with the news and said you and Ramsay would be in that night. Alyn and Skinner would be renting rooms at the nearest hotel. Ramsay had informed you that Alyn and Skinner worked as a seamless team when it came to faking police work. They didn't get on well, but they made damn good work when it was required. They would be checking into everything and gathering information. Whoever had killed your Sheep were not likely to leave. At least not without clues.

Ramsay felt it was a trap, to get you back into your hometown. He had said not to worry, but you feared for the safety of your parents, Whit, Jared, their daughter, and even Eli and Ruth. 

He had asked you a million questions over the last couple hours. Things like who your murdered sheep worked for, talked to, slept with, and a hundred other things that made your head hurt. You didn't know half the answers because you hardly knew them anymore you realized quickly. But Ramsay had been persistent in you answering every question, on each of them.

"Once you get settled, I'm going to call the dopes and make sure they are good." Ramsay, helping you from the car as Skips and Brody ran toward you.

"Okay, love." You sighed, petting both nosy dogs and pushing them aside to make your way through the front yard gate. 

Both dogs pushed past you as you opened the door. There sat your father, in his recliner, watching Young Guns and reading the paper. He glanced up when he saw you and offered a sad, kind smile.

"Feel like I just saw you or something." He said with a wink, setting the paper down and rising from his chair.

"You know me, always in the thick of it." You smiled, hugging him as Ramsay walked in. "Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen. Finishing up supper and talking to Carol." Your father said, hugging you back.

' _Supper'_ you heard Ramsay mutter with a smirk.

"How is she?" You asked.

"Not okay. She said Sharon had been frantic last night, but wouldn't elaborate. So she went by her house this morning because she didn't show up for work. That's when she found Sharon in the middle of the living room. How are Whit and J?"

You sighed, pulling away from you father, "Not okay. Working two of the three codes. They would have had to work all three if they hadn't been on a transfer when Gabe's call came in."

Your father gave a sad, understanding nod and turned to Ramsay and held his hand out, "Son."

Ramsay shook his hand with a nod.

You walked into the kitchen, wrapping your arms around your mother from behind as she stood at the sink, talking away on the phone. You pulled away from her and she turned around to face you, with the same sad smile your father had given you.

She mouthed 'give me a second' and dried her hands on a towel.

"It's no problem, Carol. I will be by in the morning. If you need anything, just call. No matter the time.... Mhm... You take care, sister.... Yep, Brother Paul will be there sometime in the morning."

Your mother hung up, and slid her phone into her pocket with a heavy sigh, "Hey baby."

"Hey momma." You said quietly.

"How are you?"

"I'm not okay. I'm angry." You said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I know, baby. I know. It will mean the world to Carol that you came in." Your mother said, taking a seat next to you.

 _She wouldn't be if she knew I was the reason her daughter was dead._ You thought, guilt swallowing you.

 

"Do y'all need anything?" Your mother asked, raising from her seat as the 10:00 news ended.

"No ma'am. We're good. I'll see y'all in the morning." You said offering both your parents a smile as your father tossed Ramsay the remote and stood from his chair.

"G'night, little fighter." You father said, giving you a small salute.

"G'night, dad. Mom. Love you guys." You said.

"Love you too, baby." Your mother said as they disappeared down the hall.

"Why does he call you that?" Ramsay asked, flipping through TV channels.

You huffed, "Once upon a time I beat the shit out of a girl for calling me a slut. And ever since then he's called me his little fighter."

"Hm." Ramsay hummed, giving you a sidelong look.

"It was nothing really. Well, I say that... But I was arrested and broke her face pretty good. But they dropped the charges." You shrugged, picking your phone up from the cushion beside you as your phone lit up. One new message.

_[Jared: meet us at the waterin' hole?]_

_[You: sure. Give us about 30.]_

"We are going to the bar. Just lemme go tell mom." You said, standing up.

"I love when you say sweet words like that, doll." Ramsay chuckled, watching you walk away.

 The tiny bar was pretty full for a Wednesday night. No doubt full of gossipers who came to talk about the day. Four bodies in a twelve hour span. It was unheard of in the sleepy little town you were from.

You glanced around and spotted Whit, Jared, and Chase in the back corner. You grabbed Ramsay's hand and led him toward the corner.

"Hey guys." You said, hugging them all in turn before taking a seat. "Oh, by the way, this is Skinner and Alyn.... I mean Detectives James and Wilson." 

Skinner and Alyn both gave nods sitting at the table. 

You glanced up at Ramsay before he took his seat, "Go to the man at the bar and tell him you're my father's son-in-law and he'll give you a free bottle." 

"Well, I do enjoy free things." Ramsay smirked, leaving your side and nudging Alyn to follow.

"How was your trip?" Whit asked.

"Not bad. Long when you're pregnant as shit and sitting too long makes your legs hurt... but ya know. Can't complain." You shrugged, taking in the air of deep sadness around you.

"Good." Jared hummed, burying himself in his glass of whiskey.

"Anything new?" You asked the table at large.

"Nope. Not a word yet." Chase said, shaking his head in slight annoyance. "I'm not allowed to obtain information anyways. They debriefed me and placed me on a couple days leave. Can't work the case anyways. And the Sheriff is all kinds of keen to take it from local."

"Well, from what I hear, Skinner here is wonderful at acquiring information." You said with a small smile.

Skinner inclined his head slightly. "Alyn and I should have the fuzz worked over by tomorrow evening. Hopefully able to put a lead together quicker than they do, so maybe we can get a head start. But I'm very interested to know why the Sheriff wants to take over?"

Ramsay and Alyn came back with three bottles, setting them heavily on the table.

"So if you buy one you get one free, too, apparently." Ramsay smirked, taking his seat beside you and grabbing up an empty shot glass. 

"Well, part of it (y/n) will have to tell you. That's her deal. And the other part is that he's not looking too good as reelections are coming around. Needs to be seen doing something. But it's time for flesh blood. He's been sheriff for, god, what almost nine years?" Chase said, glancing between you, Jared, and Whit.

"Something like that. He was pretty new in the high seat when I left here. So... Like eight years, yeah." You nodded.

"Well, Sour Alyn. We have our first lead. And you said it would take at least twenty four hours. I believe you owe me." Skinner smirked, holding his palm out to Alyn.

Alyn grumbled, slamming his shot glass down and pulling his wallet out.

"Why him?" You asked, watching Skinner pocket money and shed his jacket.

"Because I don't believe all of these are directly related. Merely coincidence, my dear Lady Bolton." Skinner said, glancing around, rolling up his sleeves, putting on that sickly charming smile, and sauntering of to a group of gossiping women.

"Fucking dick." Alyn sighed.

You frowned, "what's wrong with you guy? You are being rather sour." 

You slid into Ramsay's lap, cracking the twist top of a bottle of Jack and loading up Alyn's glass.

Ramsay rested his chin between you shoulder blades, wrapping his arms tight around you.

"Just in a rut. No big deal." Alyn shrugged.

"Alyn is bipolar, doll." Ramsay whispered in your ear.

"Oh." You said so only Ramsay could hear, watching Alyn closely.

He chuckled, resting his chin on your shoulder so he could pour himself a shot.

You glanced around the table. You hated it. You hated this. It was as bad as when Damon died. But, at least Ramsay wasn't raging and breaking shit. So, there was that.

"Mom was on the phone with Aunt Carol when I showed up. Anyone heard from Gabe's family? Or Mark's?" You said, wringing your hands, to have something to do.

"Only one Gabe talked to anymore was his sister. I dunno if she was successfully contacted. Gabe was the only one who stayed behind when they moved back to the res." Jared said, lighting a match to light his cigarette.

"Both Mark's and Leanne's families were contacted. Judy and Ronald are real torn up." Whit added, taking the matchbook from Jared.

Chase gave a small chuckle, "Remember when Jared used to have a crush on Mrs. Judy?"

"Hey, she was an attractive woman. Still is." Jared shot back, face flushing slightly.

Whit snorted into her drink, "I believe you only liked her because she got us high for the first time."

 

You were startled to see that your phone read almost 02:45. Had you really been here this long, reminiscing and shooting shit?

Alyn and Skinner had left what felt like forever ago.

"Alright y'all. I have to throw in the towel. I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys in the morning." You said, sliding stiffly from Ramsay's lap.

He grabbed up his free liquor bottles and gave a wave to your friends as he followed you from the bar.

"You're different." You said promptly, adjusting the driver's seat. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, giving you a look that made you sure he knew exactly what he meant but wanted to make sure.

"I dunno. You just seem... calmer?" You said, trying to find the words. "Ever since surgery."

"Yeah, they must have taken my evil bone." Ramsay chuckled.

"I mean it. Where's my beast?" You said, realizing that you did miss his wild side. 

"Just a bit preoccupied, doll." He hummed.

"You're worried." You said rather bluntly.

"I am." He nodded, opening a bottle and taking a swig.

You opened your mouth, but found no words to his complete honesty.

"The baby?" You asked quietly.

Ramsay gave an uncharacteristic sigh and rested his head back against the head ready, closing his eyes.

He didn't say anything. But he didn't need to. And as emotional as it made you, it also made you afraid. Like he would snap any second. 

Maybe it was time to step into Damon's shoes and try to be to Ramsay what Damon had been to him. 

Damon said you were the foundation. 

"Do you... ya know, wanna talk about it?"

Ramsay peeked his eye open at you and put his malicious smirk back on.

"No, baby girl. There's nothing to say." He said, closing his eye again.

Was that an invitation to keep asking questions or to shut the fuck up? Why was it so hard to know?! Damn you Damon!

×××

Your bed was just as cramped and small as it was last time. Though it seemed even smaller now with your little baby belly, and Ramsay still laying next to you. 

He pulled you half onto him, running his fingers through your hair, staring up at the ceiling as mid morning sun tried to push through the crack in the curtains.

"You good?" You whispered after awhile.

"Mhm. Just thought I would enjoy your company for awhile, baby doll." He hummed, holding back a yawn.

"You were supposed to see the doctor today." You frowned, tracing a finger over one of his newly developing scars at his waist line.

"Taken care of and put off until Wednesday after your appointment." He said, shifting slightly and laying you down on the bed.

He pushed himself up, looking down at you with that damn smirk.

"I really need to pee." You said, looking innocently up at him. "It's starting to hurt."

That only made his smirk broaden as he ran his hand up your shirt.

You drew a breath as he brushed a finger tip over your nipple and arched you back.

"You're killing me." You pouted.

"Baby girl, I haven't even begun the torture." He smirked, wadding up your shirt and pushing it up until both breasts were exposed.

"Really, Rams... I really  _really_ need to go pee." You whined, struggling slightly as he leaned forward to take your nipple in his mouth.

He let out a small hum, biting down gently.

Your pulse quickened and warmth from your cheek and between your legs met somewhere in the middle as he ran his hand along your side. You drew a deep breath and closed your eyes tight.

And just like that he pulled away and climbed out of bed with his smirk.

"You are an evil man." You hissed, sitting up.

"You know, I've never been told I was anything but." He grinned.

You rolled your eyes, sliding from bed and grabbing up clothes and setting off to take a shower.

Ramsay joined you in the shower, immediately regretting it as it was so tiny.

"Hurry up, woman. It's fucking cold in the corner." He hissed, crossing his arms tight across his chest.

You smirked, rising the soap from your hair slowly.

"I will push you out of this damn shower." He breathed.

"It would hurt your son." You shrugged. You placed a quick kiss to his cheek and stepped out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

You dressed slowly and stared at your makeup bag for awhile before deciding to finally put something on. You may have been home, but you had an image to keep up. You pulled your hair back and went through your routine, watching Ramsay dress in the mirror as you put your mascara away and grabbed up a tube of chapstick.  

"Baby?" You said, running chapstick over your bottom lip.

"Yes?" Ramsay hummed, buckling his belt.

"Will all of this ever stop?" You questioned.

"All of what?" He asked, looking over at you.

You set the chapstick down and sighed, "All the chaos. I'm tired of losing people. Damon and Yellow Dick. Oberyn. Sharon, Gabe, and Mark. I mean... when does it all stop?" 

"When we are dead and in the ground, doll." Ramsay shrugged.

"Dead and in the ground." You hummed, leaving the bathroom to go find breakfast.

You sat at the kitchen table, watching your father from the kitchen window make his rounds at the barn with Brody on his heels.

"How long y'all stayin'?" Your mother asked, walking in the kitchen through the backdoor and setting down a basket of eggs.

"Dunno. Probably until the funeral's are over. But I have an appointment on Wednesday afternoon." You said.

"Breakfast then?" she asked.

"I'm a grown ass woman, you know. I can make my own breakfast." You quipped.

Your mother rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I am very well of that, you little heathen. Now, what do you want?"

You grinned, "Just eggs and toast are fine. No fancy shit."

Your mother pulled a pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove top as Ramsay took a seat beside you.

"I'm going over to Carol's after I get a load of laundry started. Your father has to take a steer to slaughter. So I need a favor."

"Yes ma'am?" You said, watching your mother.

"Your Aunt Bev wants two dozen chicks. I promised to bring some by today, but your father and I are heading in opposite directions from their place."

"Aunt Bev. Two dozen chicks. Got it." You nodded.

"What are you two up to today?" 

"I thought I'd run by Carol's at some point and see her. And then go see Mrs. Judy and Ronald, if he's there. Never know with him. And thought about taking the gang out to dinner or having a bonfire up at the old cabins." 

"Well, just be careful."

 

"Hold still so I can count y'all! I don't think i have twenty four yet!" you sighed, moving around chirping, yellow fuzzballs.

Sure enough, you were three short. You closed up the box and glanced around. As far as you knew, there were no more chicks to grab up.

"Dad!" You called, as your father walked around the side of the barn.

"Yes?" Your father said, setting down a rope and walking over to you.

"Mom says Aunt B wants twenty four chicks, but i'm three short and I don't see anymore?"

Your father pointed behind you towards the pasture where half the flock of chickens were scratching away in the new spring grass.

"That new hen likes to keep her babies close."  

You sighed, "Of course she does. Where's Ramsay?"

"Barn."

"Thank you, sir. Be careful." You smiled.

"Yep. You too." Your father said, pulling his keys from his pocket and walking off.

You entered the barn and found Ramsay leaning into the old Mustang that had been your first teacher.

"Hey you. I need help." You said, slapping his ass.

"Yes?" He hummed, standing up straight and pulling his cigarette from between his lips.

"We have to chase chickens." You said with airy wave.

Ramsay raised his brows. "Excuse me? I chase nothing. Except that one time this guy tried to give me the slip in an alley."

You rolled your eyes, "Okay, I chase chickens and you hold the ones I catch."

"Fair enough, Old McDonald." He smirked.

You grabbed up a feed scoop, and filled it with scratch, "Come on then."

You held up the feed scoop on your side of the fence and gave it a small shake. As expected the chickens came running. You dumped the feed on the ground and watched the chickens squabble over it. You grabbed up two chicks and held them out to Ramsay.

Awkwardly he took them, examining them closely. You grinned, stooping down to grab up the last one you needed.

"How old are they?" He asked, setting them in the box you held out.

"Mm, probably about a week. Maybe five days." You said, closing up the loud, chirping box.

"And they just do their own thing?" He asked.

"Pretty much. Follow mama hen around and learn what to eat and not and sleep under her. They need the heat until their feathers come in. And that's it." You said, setting the box in the back seat.

"We really should have brought the Jeep, instead of this." You said, climbing in the driver's seat of the Mustang.

"Why?" Ramsay asked, falling into the seat next to you.

"You'll see." You grinned, shifting into reverse.

You rolled the window down and turned up the radio.

"Ah. I see." Ramsay frowned after you hit the fifteenth pot hole.

"Don't look at me like that. There's no avoiding them. Why do you think everyone owns trucks? County is too poor to fix them all, and when they do, it only lasts about four days and then they seem worse. Now, tell me, why do Alyn and Skinner hate each other?" You said, turning the radio down.

"A woman." Ramsay shrugged, lighting a cigarette.

"Oh?" 

"Alyn's first wife. They went through a nasty divorce over stupid shit, and then she bounced to Skinner and left with him when he moved off to practice law after he graduated."

"Oh. He didn't tell me that." You said.

"Why would he?" Ramsay asked, eyeing you closely.

You shrugged, "Well, while you were at the hospital, I asked him if he had kids and he said he couldn't have kids and that was what led to the divorce, but didn't mention Skinner." 

"I see. She always had a thing for Skinner. But that's neither here nor there. Doesn't matter. As long as they keep their shit together and don't kill each other until we can eliminate our problem, or at least find out who we are dealing with..."

"And what do you have in store for this person?" You asked.

"Unimaginable suffering. May involve thumb screws, lashes, drowning, burning, among other things. But I look forward to dragging it out for as long as I can." Ramsay said with a small, comfortable sigh.

"Well, only if I get to help." You grinned, holding your pinky out.

Ramsay smirked, taking your pinky in his.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. I will make it up. But a 15 page research paper is in the way. grrr... hang tight. Cuz, like the paper itself is mostly done but I have to add a 200 word abstract and it's killing me. Idk how to keep my summary short plus the keywords. Boo!
> 
> and I know it was a long winded bullshit chapter, But there some important takeaways from it. ;)


	72. Connect the Dots

Alyn and Skinner, sat at the tiny desk, heads together and scribbling on papers.

"What are you two up to?" Ramsay asked, throwing himself down on a bed. 

You took an seat on the edge of the bed next to Ramsay.

"Working." Alyn said, sitting up, dropping a pen, and rolling his wrist.

"And?" Ramsay asked.

"Nothing yet. Just trying to connect dots." Skinner said, dropping his pen too and stretching deeply in his seat.

"Well, what do we have so far?" Ramsay said, propping himself up and looking between both men.

"We have gone back to the night Ned Stark was killed and Sansa was kidnapped. Then there was Robb, his girlfriend, and his mother. We can almost one hundred percent link those to the Lannister's. Namely, one deceased Joffrey Baratheon." Alyn said, standing from his chair and unfurling a map of the city across Ramsay's lap and pointing to the first red circle. "This is where he was gunned down and his daughter taken. As you can see, it was only two blocks from the theater you were at that night. An establishment owned by one Petyr Baelish, who we know has been physically seen in the presence of Sansa Stark, thanks to (Y/n)."

"We also know that after Ned's murder, the Baretheon Brothers cut ties with the Lions." Skinner said, lighting a cigarette and standing beside you to point at two more red circles on the map. "A perfect triangle in lands. Now, here comes the tricky part. Joffrey's murder. That is still an open ended case."

"No it's not." You spoke up. All three men turned their attention to you. You cleared your throat slightly. "If you will remember, he was to marry the Tyrell girl. However, a mere week after Joffrey's death she was seen sneaking around with his younger brother, Tommen."

Skinner looked back down at the map, running his hand across his jaw, "So you are saying the Tyrell's killed Joffrey?" 

"I am sure of it. The old woman. She did it. I would bet my life on it." You nodded.

"And what makes you so sure?" Ramsay asked, watching you with his calculating eyes.

"It was something she said to me. You know, when you told me to get friendly with the girl. The last time I met with her, her grandmother was with her. And I asked how she could sit by and let her precious little granddaughter marry a monster. And she asked me if I honestly thought she would let anything of the sort happen. I offered our help. To which she just gave me a nod and they left. But I don't think Joffrey had anything to do with Robb Stark." You said, looking at all the red circles.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Well don't leave us in the dark, doll." Ramsay tutted.

"I thought you were the scheming schemer, love? Or do you turn a blind eye on your father?" You said, giving your husband a glare.

"So you think my father killed Robb Stark?" Ramsay asked, raising his brows and looking down at the map.

"No. Not solely. But I believe he had a hand in it. Remember when Ty called me and said she saw your father seeing to a weapons deal?" You said, pointing at a pen on the table.

Alyn scooped it up and handed it to you. You circled a place on the map near the riverfront.

"She said it was him and some ancient old man. At the docks. A shipping container of weapons. Which means it would of had to been done here. It's the only place that is mostly vacant where a deal could happen. What's more, is the place where Robb was murdered..." You drew a line from your circle and furiously circled a warehouse on Lannister land, "Happened here."

"Tywin." Ramsay said, running his eyes over the map. "My father provided the weapons, Tywin provided the destination, and..."

"Walder Frey executed the plan." You and Ramsay said together.

He glanced over at you and gave a smirk.

"But why?" Alyn asked.

"Robb insulted Frey about leaving his daughter last second..." Ramsay hummed.

"And Robb was getting too close to uncovering the truth about his father's murder and sister's kidnap." You finished.

"So, fast forward to the Golden Boy's death. Tyrell's did it, and the midget was blamed, because they loathed one another. Everyone knew that. So who let him out?"

"His brother." You said almost immediately.

"And what do you know of the Young Lion?" Ramsay asked, giving you a beady look.

"They were both there the night we took Matt out for his birthday. And from what I can piece together, they got along well. Jaime enjoyed his brother's company and knew he didn't kill Joffrey. Cersei knows too, and the Golden Twins are always together, but she came alone when she came to threaten me. Therefore, she is at odds with Jaime."

"And you said you don't like playing the game." Ramsay chuckled.

"No. I just pay attention to the news and papers." You said, "I have an eye for seemingly useless information. I grew up in law enforcement and almost had a degree in it, ya know." 

"so, what of the Baratheon's?" Skinner asked, pointing again at the two red circles he had previously motioned to.

"Renly is dead, and has been for weeks according to Olyvar. And I trust him, because he was seeing Renly. It was a kind of love triangle between Renly, Loras Tyrell, and Olyvar." You said, looking at the map, trying to form a pattern.

"Do you think his brother killed him? I mean, nobody really likes Stannis. Remember after the fat brother was murdered and Renly got all the publicity and how he was being pushed into taking Robert's spot in the company?" Alyn said.

"Well, it's a more likely theory than anyone else. He was popular." Ramsay nodded, "So we have tied up some ends, but there are still a million questions. Namely, concerning my father, Walder Frey, our mysterious texter, who convinced the Stags I killed the Starks, and whatever is going on here." 

"Bringing the Bolton name to greatness. You said that's what the old man keeps harping on. What did Tywin offer your father and Walder Frey that wasn't delivered before his death?" Alyn said, almost excitedly with a nod.

Ramsay smirked, "possibly. Now, rat and secret admirer."

"I think your little Matt had the right idea. Maybe it isn't the Ghost Stark. But maybe they are one in the same." Skinner said, walking back over to his chair and falling into it with a sigh.

"And what's happened here?" You asked.

"I believe your little Gabe friend was murdered either directly by or on orders by the Sheriff. I need to ask you about that. Your Chase friend said I would have to ask you." Skinner said, slouching in his chair, propping his elbows up, and resting his fingertips together; giving you a very stern gaze.

"Back in like January, we came up here because my dad had a heart attack. Long story short, Ramsay and I killed my ex-boyfriend and disposed of his body in a lab we exploded. My ex-boyfriend was the sheriff's grandson." You said, rather stiffly.

"I see. Then that murder is solved. Sheriff did it, in the meth lab, with a gun. Now, the others... I'm still trying to piece together." Skinner nodded.  

"What else is there?" Alyn asked, taking the map back and looking it over.

"The Greyjoys!" You said suddenly.

"What of them?" Ramsay asked.

"How big is Theo... Reek's family? I know of that one fuck, who I will kill someday. But who else?" You said.

Ramsay shrugged, "Dunno. And it's really not worth anything. Reek's father basically disowned him and the Stark's adopted him. Not legally, but same difference. He had two brothers. But they died during the whole street war when we were kids. Maybe he has another sibling? And maybe an uncle or two outside of Euron? But they are nothing." 

"Are they nothing? What if they wonder where he went?" You asked.

"Why would they? I told you, the Stark's were more his family than anyone else." Ramsay said, standing from the bed and giving a stretch.

"But... He said he went home to feed information on the big families after Ned placed him on leave. So obviously there is something." You protested.

Ramsay tutted, "You are looking too much into shit, doll. Reek is mine. He belongs to me now, and his family doesn't give a shit. They will never know, or care." 

You frowned, "Well, I think we should look into them. It wouldn't hurt. Anyone who is not us, are enemies. And this Baelish man. He's shady too." 

"Well your little gay boy should be on that. I will be checking in with him when we get home." Ramsay said, pulling the keys from his pocket, "Keep up the good work, Boys."

"Aye, aye." Alyn hummed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, and Al, get in touch with Ben. Keep me updated on this biker gang shit." Ramsay said, taking your hand and leading you from the hotel room.

"Where to now, doll?" He asked.

"Well, we are chicken free, we've caught up with the Boys... I would love lunch, and then go see Aunt Carol, and then catch up with the Sheep." You said, already feeling exhausted, even though you had only been up for four hours so far.

"And where in this... uh, lovely little shit hole am I taking you to get lunch?" Ramsay asked, glancing around.

"There's a little shop on the other side of town. They make burgers, shakes, and shit like that. Probably one of the best burgers you'll ever eat." You smiled.

"Alight then. Whatever the queen demands." Ramsay said, opening your door.

 

Ramsay sat at the table, sorting his fries, as always, as you happily finished off the last of your shake and crushed the empty wrapper your burger had come in.

"Sooo... what are you stewing on?" You said, taking a stab at an airy conversation.

Ramsay glanced up at you from his pile of fries, "You."

Your cheeks warmed, "What about me?"

"You can't fool me, woman. You've pushed yourself to the limit. You're putting my son's health at risk. As well as yours, and I rather like you." Ramsay said, rather dryly.

"Yes, I know. But what would you have me do, Ramsay? I have responsibilities. I can't just stop." You said, looking away from his hot glare.

"You're too wrapped up in it. Too emotional. You can't do what we do and have emotions. It will kill you." Ramsay said, stabbing a discarded fry with a plastic knife.

You scoffed, "You have no room to talk, Mr. Bolton."

Ramsay gave you a sour look, "Whatever. Even if I do have emotions, it doesn't affect how I work. I don't get sloppy." 

"Maybe so. But I haven't been sloppy about anything. I'm being targeted because I am married to  _you_." You said, very seriously.

It was Ramsay's turn to scoff, "No, doll. You were never targeted until you stepped in to play the game."

"So you're saying the rat is my fault?" You hissed, heat rising in your cheeks and anger rising.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Well, you're wrong, sir. Wrong, wrong, wrong." You said, standing abruptly in your blind anger.

"Sit your ass down. What are you going to do? Kill me?" He smirked.

"I will if you don't fucking watch your back." You hissed, stomping off to the car.

"You know where I sleep, baby girl." He sneered, following you and opening the door for you.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight intermission. I have grounded myself until my lazy ass get's this school shit done. so thought i'd leave y'all with this to stew on. ;)
> 
> so let's all take a breather and recap on what we know so far......


	73. i’ll shoulder the load, and i’ll swallow the shame

"Where to?" Ramsay asked, as if you hadn't just threatened to kill him.

"Mom and dad's. I'm too tired to do anything else." You said crossly. 

Ramsay snorted, "Not even my tongue against you?"

You gave him a nasty glare, "I'm mad at you." 

He gave a wide smirk, "Well, sucks to suck, don't it?" 

"Whatever." You huffed, crossing your arms and staring out the window.

He gave a dark chuckle, but said nothing the whole way back to your parents.

You let him open your door, but didn't take his hand when he held it out to help you from the car. You gave a haughty sniff, held your head high, and walked past him without sparing a glance.

"Little doll, you're killing me." He hummed, following you to the bed room.

"Hmph." You grunted, sliding out of your shoes, shirt, and pants and crawling into the bed, facing the wall.

Moments later, Ramsay joined you, pressing his bare chest flush to your back.

You did your best not to melt into him. But his skin was so warm, and he smelt so good...

But no. He was a dick. And he had no right to tell you that all of this was your fault, and yours alone. 

You tensed as he wrapped his arm around you, his hot breath against your neck.

"You know you can't be mad at me, baby girl." He breathed in your ear. His tone husky, heavy, and wanting.

You swallowed, locking your jaw, and continuing to lay still.

"You know you want me. You're aching for me. You have been since this morning. It's written all over you. I can practically smell it." He purred, biting gently along your neck.

You closed your eyes tight, still not willing to give in.

"You know you want to hear me breathing heavy in your ear, moaning because of you." He whispered in the silkiest of tones as he pushed his hips into your ass.

You swallowed again, closing your eyes tighter.

"Stop it." You whispered aggressively. 

"You like it, little pet. You want daddy to feel all over you." He smirked, pulling away from you to unlatch your bra.

He ran his fingertips gently down the curve of your spine. It gave you the chills as you felt the warmth grow between your legs.

"Stop it." You hissed, trying to scoot away from him.

"But you like this game." He growled, grabbing your hip and pulling you back into him.

"Beg me." You said, almost demandingly.

He gave a laugh, "No."

"Do it." 

"I said no." He said, digging his fingers into your hip until you squirmed at the uncomfortable pressure.

"Beg me, damnit. For once just do what I want!" You insisted with a whine. 

"You have to earn it." He purred, pulling at your hip to roll you on your back.

"I have earned it a hundred times over." You grumbled.

"Then take it. Make me." He breathed, eyes glittering maliciously.

You ran your eyes over his face, looked away and sighed in a defeated way.

"It really doesn't matter. I'm too pregnant to try. So, just... get on with it." 

Ramsay pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at you with a deep frown, "That is not the way of the Bolton's."

"I'm only a Bolton by name. So, just play your games, baby. Take whatever you want. I'm really much too tired to try and pretend I'm some badass bitch." You said quietly, still not looking at him.

There was silence. You felt his gaze and heard him sigh.

He leaned into you and placed a kiss to your cheek. You heard him draw a breath. 

"Please Little Momma?"

You looked up at him, not sure what kind of game he was playing now. 

He looked down at you through softer eyes and ran his tongue slowly along his bottom lip.

"Let me make you feel good. I apologize for what I said." He hummed, staring at your lips.

You narrowed your eyes at him, but gave a tiny nod, "alright, daddy."

He gave a smirk, pulled your bra away from you and pushed himself down the bed to kiss along your body.

You wrapped your fingers in his hair as he ghosted his lips along the waist of your lace panties.

He took the fabric between his teeth and tugged, until you were able to slide your leg free.

He kissed back up your leg, nipping at your inner thigh. 

Your breath caught in your throat as he ran his scruffy jaw along your soft leg.

You arched your back slightly as he kissed closer you your entrance. You made a small noise as he parted you slowly with his tongue. The warmth and heat spreading like a wildfire in the wind as he darted his tongue inside you and bit gently at your folds.

He pulled away from you, wiping his mouth against your leg and gingerly crawling up your body.

You grabbed at him, pulling him closer and clashing your mouth with his. You could taste yourself as you snaked your tongue in his mouth, digging your nails into his side, as you felt him at your entrance.

"Stop waiting." You panted, breaking the kiss.

He smirked against your mouth and slid himself slowly inside you.

"Harder." You hissed, arching your back and digging your nails further into his skin.

"Make me." He purred, rolling his hips slowly.

"No. We will just it this way then." You grinned, pushing your hips firmly against his.

It was a hot, slow rhythm, that neither of you wanted to break as he nipped at your bottom lip, and would sink his teeth into the side of your neck. His heavy breathing against your warm skin, like being cloaked in the finest of silk as you gazed at him in rapture.

He let a noise escape him as he placed a soft kiss to your lips.

You opened your mouth under his with a moan, pushing your hips further into him.

"Already?" He chuckled.

You gave an innocent grin, "Sorry. You make it hard not to."

"Well, don't let me stop you." He panted, thrusting firmer and burying his face in the crook of your neck.

If your heart beat any harder it would have pushed out of your chest as you rocked your body under his, the coils of your high tightening and ready to burst.

You felt your body tense and the release came with a hot energy as he sunk his teeth aggressively into your neck again with a moan as he felt you hit your high. He bit down harder as he met his release. 

After a few moments of enjoying one another's bodies, he pulled away from you with a deep sigh.

"Still mad at me?" He chuckled, climbing off of you and picking up his discarded shirt.

"Mm, less so." You smirked as he nudged your legs apart to clean you.

"Works for me." He grinned, running the shirt over your overly sensitive skin, making you jerk slightly.  

"You didn't really mean your apology did you?" You asked, opening your legs further to let him clean you.

He smirked, "no. But you needed to hear it. I really don't like to see you down." 

You gave a small grin before letting out a yawn. "Why though? You've no problem with being a douche to anyone else." 

"I think because I'm uncomfortable at the thought of growing bored of you." He said, not looking at you directly as he handed you your underwear. 

You watched him as you went through the motions of getting dressed. Something was definitely off about him.

"Are you... dying?" You found yourself asking.

He snorted, turning to look at you, "No?"

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you? I don't like it. What are you keeping from me? What did the doctor say?" you pressed, crossing your arms and giving him a beady look.

"Nothing I would hide. I'm on the verge of alcoholic hepatitis, from what he noticed in surgery. So I'll probably have to have a new liver eventually, because I'm not going to quit drinking. But I'm not like _dying_. I'm just... What's it matter?" He said, turning rather defensive at the end.

Hm, what would Damon say in this situation?

You took a breath, "Okay. Well, if you're not going to stop drinking, that's fine. I can't make you. Nor will I try. That's just a waste of time and energy. But this is more than that. You've gone quiet. You have shut yourself away. That's not Ramsay Bolton. That's not my husband."

"I'm just tired, woman. Quit bugging me about it." He shrugged.

"What do you know that I don't?" You demanded, actually stamping your foot.

"A fuck ton of things. But the thing is... This is beyond me. I can't protect you. I can't protect my son. No matter how much scheming or planning I do, either you're dead or I'm dead. There's really no way around it. I've gotten stupid. The idea of having a child has made me fucking stupid. I can't work right anymore. You and that child inside you have made me vulnerable. I'm not the vulnerable one, damnit! I'm the user. The manipulator. The toxic fucking bastard. I've been a rapist. A murderer. A thief. A criminal. I am a fucking psycho. And you..." He cried, pointing at you, "You have got me all kinds of fucked up! Damon said it was okay. Damon said you would sort me out. But I'm not sorted. If anything I am fucking confused. I fucking love you. I have never loved anything. It drives me crazy. Why do you hold so much over me?"

You blinked a couple times, unsure what to say or think. You opened your mouth but no words would come. It was like being back in front of the statue of Jesus, trying to ask for forgiveness.

"Rams... It's okay. To feel is human. And regardless of what we have done, do, and will continue to do, we are only human. We aren't invincible or monsters. Not really. I'm sorry Damon is gone. I would gladly switch places if I could. Because you loved him too. I'm not Damon, and I can't fill that void. But, I'm not going to let you die. And I'm too selfish to die. Our son will be fine. We will find whoever is fucking with us and make them scream. Televise it if we have to. Our blades are sharp, right?"  

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Expecting to see your mother or father, you were very surprised to see it was Skinner.

"Nobody answered when I knocked on the door, so I let myself in. Sorry. But I have it. The texter. They are not the same person as the rat. So It is very important we find the rat. But, the more pressing problem is who this secret texter is. Because this isn't going to be easy. Probably the hardest, and most dangerous game we have played. We can't touch them." Skinner said, sounding anxious. It was a weird tone to hear on him. He was always calm with that smirk.

"Well I do enjoy a challenge." Ramsay smirked, his usual gusto back in place.

"No Ramsay. You don't understand. I think we would be better to drop all of this and go home, pack our shit, and get the fuck out." Skinner said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

Ramsay made a noise, but said nothing.

"Who?" You asked.

"Your friends. I don't reckon they were the majority Baptist?" Skinner asked.

"No they were cath.... Oh my god. The priest at the hospital. He told me he knew who I was.  And it gave me the creeps because I had this gut feeling he meant more than just my last name. So... You're telling me the Church is targeting us?" You said, trying to piece together on what level this made any fucking sense.

"Not just us. All the crime families. It started with the Lannister's. The cunt went to them, and offered to cut a deal. Which has backfired gloriously, obviously. But that's besides the point." 

"But why? I mean... the _Church_?" You said, feeling a bit thunderstruck.

Ramsay snorted, "They are as big and influential as the Iron Bank, doll. But why have they turned tail on us? We all grew up in it and they have always offered help. So why have they strung us all up?" 

"Radical revolution." Skinner hummed in distaste.

"Well, it is a bit problematic." Ramsay nodded, running his hand through his hair and staring at the floor.

"Problematic? Ramsay, this is suicide. We cannot take down the Church! You know that. It would take all of us working together, and even then we would still probably lose! We have been squabbling back and forth for months, killing each other. We all only have handfuls of men left. Why do you think all these new little gangs are trying to make moves on us? We do you think important figures keep dying or disappearing?" Skinner said exasperatedly, waving his hands. 

"Then... Are they the ones who kidnapped the Tyrell's?" You asked looking between the two men.

Ramsay shrugged, and Skinner shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Possibly. We need to touch base with Sansa Stark. I need to know what she knows. As for what happened here. It's all done and over. Gabe was killed by the sheriff. The others were killed by the Church. Nothing left to put together. So on that note, Alyn and I would like to request to go back to the city. We can do far better work there, than remaining here." Skinner said, giving Ramsay a long look.

"Yes, yes. Go clean up the city and I will clean up the mess here." Ramsay said with his usual dismissive wave.

Skinner nodded, "catch ya later." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I did not see that coming before I wrote the last couple chapters. Lol. So i'm 99% done with my paper and i'd say a solid 95% done with my stats final. Then it's 2 weeks of finishing this part of the story up with y'all and starting on the other parts. ;)


	74. Bless me father....

"How did he do that?" You asked.

"What?" Ramsay asked, pulling out his cigarettes and walking from the bedroom.

"Put it all together?" You said, following him out of the house.

"I told you. Alyn and Skinner work seamlessly. They are almost one in the same mind. But they think differently too. They both bring to the table what the other lacks. I should have put them on this forever ago." Ramsay shrugged, sitting on the front porch swing.

You sat beside him, gazing out at the flat, grassy field as you had done a million times growing up.

Ramsay lit his cigarette, gazing off into the distance. You stole a glance at him. He looked faraway. You wished you could just open his head and see what he was thinking. Feel what he was feeling.

The child inside you, rolled over, making you slightly breathless. You placed your hand over your belly, feeling your son move against you.

"What are we going to do about what's happened here?" You asked after a few more moments of silence.

"Listen to the screaming of sinners and saints." Ramsay hummed, taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

"I need to go see Carol." You said quietly.

"And I need to take a peak at your towns founding history." He replied.

"Why?" You asked, raising a brow. What an odd thing to request.

"Because, I need to know the religious influence here. Awfully small place to be devout Catholic." 

You shrugged. You had never given it a second thought.

"Well, it's the whole area. People from way off come to the church. I'm talking like up to fifty miles out. Mostly, the people here are Baptists, mom and dad among them... but the Catholic church was one of the first places built here when the town started." 

"Well, I'd still like a gander at the history." He said, suppressing a yawn, as he dropped his cigarette butt into an empty soda can on the table beside him.

"Of course. I'll just go grab my phone and we can go." You said, standing from the porch swing and offering a small smile.

"Family and then library?" You said, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Just show me where to go." Ramsay nodded.

 

You met your mother outside Aunt Carol's house. She gave you a brief hug.

"Carol is in a right state. Just to warn you. I'm running to the store and picking up some things to make for dinner. Going to eat here. You and Ramsay are more than welcome." Your mother said, pulling away from you.

"No. It's okay. I think we will meet up with J and grab a bite with him." You said with a small smile, lacing your fingers in Ramsay's and leading him into your aunts house.

Aunt Carol was your mother's sister and they were as different as night and day in hair color. It always amazed you that they had the same parents. Aunt Carol was always what you considered the 'cool aunt'. She was wild and loud, just like you. You had gone to her for everything as a teenager, feeling she understood better than your mother. But that was what aunt's were for, right? 

You dropped Ramsay's hand and walked over to your aunt and placed a hand on her shoulder. With a sniff she looked up from her sofa at you.

"(Y/n)! Oh, it is so good to see you!" She said with a weak, watery smile, standing and hugging you tightly.

"And it is good to see you. But I am so sorry it has to be like this." You whispered, hugging her back just as tightly.

After many moments she broke the hug from you, dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and gave a furious sniff, clearing her throat.

"And this must be your husband?" She said, looking over at Ramsay, who stood awkwardly, examining pictures on the coffee table.

"Yes ma'am. This is Ramsay." You nodded.

Ramsay held his hand out and shook Carol's hand.

"Take a seat." Your aunt said, nodding at the sofa.

You and Ramsay sat.

"So?" You asked, watching your aunt closely.

"It's a mess, hon. And the church doesn't want to hold Sharon's funeral. Said it was suicide. But it wasn't (y/n). Judy said the same about Mark. They will oversee his wife's funeral, but not his."  Carol said, a cool bitterness in her voice.

"Can you tell me what happened, exactly?" You asked, sitting on the edge of your seat.

"Sharon called me. It was about one in the morning when she called. She sounded upset. She wouldn't say much, other than that she was scared. They were out to get her. And she kept saying something about sparrows. That the sparrows know. They will burn it all." 

You frowned, giving a sideways glance at Ramsay. But he looked as confused as you.

"Burn what?" You asked.

"I have no idea. She wouldn't say. The last thing she said to me was that she knew where she stood with her faith." Aunt Carol sighed.

xxx

"This is it?" Ramsay asked, glancing over the files.

You shrugged. But the piles of information did look rather small in your opinion. Your town was old. There should have been more information. Especially here.

You sat across the table from Ramsay as he thumbed through the papers with a deep frown.

"Everything on the church is gone. All it mentions is that the church was built in seventeen ninety eight." Ramsay said, pushing himself away from the table with an irritated growl, rubbing his eyes.

"Three hours of useless information seeking." You sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Never mind. We will figure it out." Ramsay said with a small shrug.

"Well, did you at least find anything on sparrows?" You asked, examining a nail close to breaking.

"Nothing." Ramsay said with a steely edge.

You glanced down at the time on your phone. You were getting hungry.

"Well, let's go meet up with the gang and have dinner. Maybe they can tell you more than I can." You said, standing with a small stretch.

 

"Man, I haven't been here since junior year." You said, sliding into the booth across from Whit and Jared.

"Yeah, we haven't been here in a long time. But figured it would be a better place to meet, since it's not one of our usual hiding places." Jared nodded. 

The Catfish Hole, was a popular, crowded, and loud establishment and it was very unlikely you would be over heard.

Chase came and sat down on Jared's other side.

"So?" Whit asked.

"Gabe was killed by the sheriff. And, it seems the Catholic Church is targeting those involved in gangs. How they found out about Sharon and Mark, I have no idea. It is very unsettling. Have they talked to anyone?" 

"Confession." Ramsay smirked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay?" You said, waiting on him to elaborate.

"Don't worry about it. Whoever the rat is, didn't do this. I'm sorry to say, but your friends did it to themselves." Ramsay said, tearing up his straw wrapper.

You gave him a dirty look but said no more.

"So what do we do? We can't just accuse law enforcement or even lovable Father McKinnon for murdering our friends." Jared said, looking a bit bewildered.

"Fortunately, you don't have to get your hands dirty. I will get all that done." Ramsay nodded.

You could see he already had a plan forming by the way he work his smirk. 

"Then what do we do?" Whit asked with a small frown.

"Nothing. Mourn your friends. Go to the funerals. Then go about your lives as if nothing happened." Ramsay shrugged as the waitress came to take orders.

You were rather silent through dinner. Listening to Whit, Jared, and Mark talk about the three friends you realized, not for the first time, that you didn't really know anymore. 

Everyone had grown up and changed so much since high school graduation. It made you feel guilty. 

You should have taken the time to get to know them again before bringing them into your messy game and getting them killed.

"Alright, we gotta go grab Kase from mom's. Gabe's funeral is Sunday. He has no family coming. So it will probably just be us." Jared said, shaking Ramsay's hand and giving you a small nod. 

"Yeah... I'm exhausted. I really need to go to bed." You said, smiling at the two before they turned to leave.

Chase rose from his seat, shook Ramsay's hand and told you both good night.

Ramsay helped you into the car, placing a kiss to your temple before he shut the door.

He hummed a small tune to himself, his smirk growing all the while.

"Rams?" You said, looking out at the falling sun.

"Yes?" He smiled over at you.

"Why are we going this way?" You asked, noticing it was the opposite direction from your parents.

"You'll see." He grinned.

You said no more. 

A deep, fearful weight settled in your chest as Ramsay parked the car in front of the church. He climbed out, helped you out, and then walked around the to the back of the car. Still humming to himself. 

"Baby?" You hummed, wringing your hands and glancing around as Ramsay opened the trunk.

"Yes, doll?" Ramsay hummed, pulling up the trunk liner.

"What are we doing?" You asked, glancing up at the church.

"Going to confession." He chuckled, holding out a black rosary to you.

You took the rosary, running your thumb over the smooth black beads and fingering the black crucifix.

"I don't understand." You frowned.

Ramsay emerged from the trunk with a baseball bat and a shiny pair of brass knuckles. He gave you a malicious smirk and slammed the trunk.

"Let's go." 

You followed him up the steps, and he threw open the door.

Father McKinnon rose from the pew and turned to you and Ramsay.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Bless me father. For I have sinned." Ramsay laughed manically, swinging the bat with all his strength.

You heard the wood make contact and the sickening crack as the bat made contact with the side of the man's face.

You swallowed thickly and watched the man crumple to the ground and move no more.

"Ever been here?" Ramsay asked, turning to you.

You shook your head. You weren't Catholic, why would you bother exploring this place? Sure, you had been in this part of the building a few times, but that was the extent of your knowledge.

Ramsay just shrugged, leaning the bat against a pew and glancing around.

"Lock the doors." He hummed, grunting slightly as he lifted the unconscious man from the floor and drug his up the aisle to the alter.

You made quick work of locking the doors. With a sniff you took a tentative seat in the front row, watching Ramsay struggle to strip clothing, and tie Father Mckinnon's mostly naked body to a statue of Mother Marry.

When he was finished, he came and took a seat beside you, examining his work so far.

"Not too bad, if I do say so myself." He smirked, taking the rosary from you.

"Now what?" You asked, knowing you really didn't want to know.

"I'm still undecided." He shrugged, sliding the rosary in his pocket and pulling out his favorite switchblade. He glanced over at you. "You know, you were pretty good at gutting that little whore."

You frowned, "Well, she wasn't the first animal I gut."

Ramsay laughed. "There you go, doll! Finally thinking like a true hunter. Are you as good at skinning, as you are gutting?"

You gave a little shrug. The answer was 'yes'. You had skinned many deer, rabbit, coyote, and such. But you knew you couldn't skin a person. The thought made your skin crawl and made you want to gag.

"I won't make you. I just thought I would ask." He said, rising from his perch and walking back to the priest. He glanced around spotting a holy water font by the nearest set of doors.

You watched him cup the water in his hands and walk back over to Father McKinnon. Most of the water had slipped through his hands before he reached the man, but he threw what little water he had left in the man's face, flicking it off his fingers, as if he had just washed his hands and turned the faucet off.

"Bless you." Ramsay chuckled, slapping the man until he stirred.

Father McKinnon awoke with a gasp, and immediately struggled against his restraints.

"What are you doing?" He screamed.

"Playing the hand of my god. Turning you into a martyr." Ramsay shrugged, jerking his head back at you.

The man opened his mouth, but Ramsay placed a finger to his lips.

"No speaking. In don't need to hear your prayers or verses. I know them all. And as you can see... They wont help you. Now tell me. Who's in charge of the family purge?" Ramsay said politely.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about." The man said weakly.

Ramsay tutted, taking a step back from the man.

"I'm going to make this really easy. I haven't got all night. So, I am Ramsay Bolton. That little goddess over there is my wife. I'm sure you know her. She grew up here. You have been delegated to purge the crime families. You have turned traitor. Broken trust and promises. Tradition. Tradition is very important, father. Wouldn't you agree? What are we without tradition? Now tell me, who connected those two you had murdered to my family and who has ordered the purge?"

Father McKinnon just shook his head.

You saw the determination through the fear. He wasn't going to speak. What a foolish man.

"Remember to tell your god that I gave you a choice when he asks you what happened." Ramsay hissed, adjusting the brass knuckles and throwing his fist across the man's already broken, bleeding, and bruised face.

Father McKinnon shrieked in agony. But It was nothing compared to the noises he would make as you would sit there and watch your husband shed this man's skin like a glove.

Ramsay pocketed the knuckles and placed his blade between his teeth as he cracked his fingers and rolled his wrists. He took the blade and placed it against the man's neck.

"Let's begin, shall we?" He chuckled.

It was a mixture of things to watch Ramsay work. He was so poised and precise. He could glide his knife under the skin like peeling an apple. You watched the blood run and pool all over the floor until it spilled over the steps of the alter.

Father McKinnon screamed and pleaded, but never did he leak any information. Never did he utter a word about who was behind this or why.

It was like watching a religious horror movie during Halloween. 

Eventually the screams stopped as the man died a slow, agonizing death.

You weren't sure you had ever seen anything so disgusting, intriguing, empowering, and repulsive. It was art. It was murder. It was glorious and beautiful. How you could use those two words to describe it, you had no idea. But there was nothing else to say. 

Ramsay had his back to you, examining his work. He crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. He nudged the scraps of flesh on the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"What time is it, baby girl?" Ramsay asked.

You looked down at the phone in your lap and the time startled you, "Um, it's eight thirty."

"Hm. Didn't feel like it took me two hours. But, I did use small strokes. Getting a bit rusty. Anyways, If you would be a good little pet and retrieve the two gas cans in the trunk." Ramsay said, turning slowly on his heel to look at you. 

You gave a small nod, slightly lightheaded as you stood from the pew. Your legs with numb and stiff from sitting for so long in the trance of watch your husband live up to his monstrous reputation.

You slid out of the front door and looked around. The sun had been down for awhile. You could tell by the cool air the blew past you, making the hair on your neck stand on end. There was no one around. You opened the trunk and grabbed the two containers requested and returned to the church. Ramsay sat on the end of the first pew, sliding his shoes off and pulled off his bloody shirt. He took the first can from you, soaked his shirt and shoes, where he tossed them by the dead man.

"You can wait in the car doll." he said, glancing up at you.

You gave a feeble nod and slowly walked toward the exit as Ramsay whistled and poured the containers around the inside of the church.

You sat in the passengers seat, chewing your nail, casting around to make sure nobody was coming, and wishing Ramsay would hurry up.

He finally opened the door; the blaze inside the church behind him casting a long shadow in front of him as he sauntered down the stairs in his socks, with a pep in his step.  


	75. ... for I have sinned

You laid there, staring up at the dark ceiling when Ramsay crawled into bed with you.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, shaking his damp hair from his forehead.

You grabbed his hand and placed it on your belly. "Counting kicks. I do it every morning and every evening." You whispered back.

"And the mean average is?" He hummed, pressing harder against your belly.

"About thirty. Give or take. He's usually more active in the morning after breakfast." You replied, closing your eyes.

But you opened them again almost immediately. 

You had tried multiple times to close your eyes and drift off to sleep while Ramsay was in the shower, but each time you closed your eyes all you could see was a flayed, screaming man of God. Every time it made your stomach tighten and throat seem to swell.

"How come we didn't have a funeral for Yellow Dick?" You asked suddenly.

The thought had occurred to you when you first laid down, thinking about Gabe's funeral in a couple days.

"I respect the wishes of my men when they die. He asked to be sent home and laid to rest beside his family. He wasn't from the city. I knew him the shortest, outside of Skinner. I met him at a party my freshman year of college." Ramsay said, shifting to wrap his arm around you and bury his face in the crook of your neck. 

"Oh. I see." You said, bringing your hand to his cheek and running your thumb along his jaw.

There was many moments of silence before you let out a deep sigh.

"I want to go home."

"Just say when and I will give my queen what she wants." Ramsay murmured against your skin.

"Maybe we will leave tomorrow evening. I'm just really tired, and I really don't feel well."

"Of course, doll."

"How are you going to make all the shit here less crazy? I mean you just killed one of the most loved men in this town and set fire to the oldest, standing building in this town. You destroyed history."

He snorted, "Don't worry. I planted some shit and had Alyn create some false texts and emails. It will all lead back to the sheriff. Everything from the murders, all the way back to us killing your little lover. Easy. As you would say, 'not my first rodeo', or some stupid shit." 

"You're awfully full of yourself, sir." You giggled as he nipped your neck, gnawing gently at the skin he took between his teeth.

"I am. That's what happens when you're a suave motherfucker." He chuckled.

"And what are we going to do about the Church?" You asked, relaxing into him.

"We're going to have to draw truces and work with our enemies. I am meeting with the Tyrell's when we get home." He yawned.

"Can we trust any of them?" You asked, rolling over and snuggling your face in his chest.

"No. But we all see the danger, and understand the need to work together." 

×××

You walked into the kitchen, rubbing your eye and holding in a yawn.

"... sure, a nine is great. Quick. But what I love is a good, solid bolt action rifle. I mean, so much power, right there in your hands. It's got everything. Distance. Strength." Ramsay was saying, leaning back in his chair leisurely; talking with his hands as he often did, engaged in what must have been a very exciting conversation for both he, and your father. 

You took your seat beside you husband, grabbing a piece of toast and the butter knife.

You spread the butter and went to scrape more butter on the knife when Ramsay grabbed your wrist.

You gave him a bewildered look and tried to pull your hand back.

"What are you doing?" You hissed.

"The knife. It has bread crumbs on it. And you were going to get more butter. Wipe it off first, nasty." He growled in irritation. 

"Uh, yes, Hitler." You said with a glare as he released your wrist.

You wiped the knife on a napkin and finished buttering your toast.

Your father bit back a smirk as he glanced between you and your husband.

"Eggs, dear?" Your mother asked.

You shook your head. "No thank you. I'm not very hungry this morning."

Ramsay shot you a nasty glare and you returned it. You watched his eye twitch, knowing he was going to give you all kinds of shit when it was just the two of you. But right now you honestly didn't care.

You were tired, and felt on edge. You had hardly slept, and when you did, you drifted off into unsettling nightmares. Every time you woke up, you laid there fighting the urge to be sick until you dozed off again.

Your entire body ached, especially your lower back. You just wanted... well you weren't even sure. Nothing at all sounded good. Everything seemed to make you irritable when you thought about it, no matter what it was. Sleep. Food. Crying. A hot bath. Strangling your husband who tossed and turned all night, and snored exceptionally loud....

You ate your toast rather aggressively and pushed yourself away from the table.

"Did you hear about what happened to Saint Joseph's church last night?" Your mother asked the room at large, as she washed the dishes.

"No. What happened?" You said rather grumpily.

"Burned. Father McKinnon was murdered and burned from what I heard. Fire department was quick to respond, but they weren't able to save much." She said, shaking her head slightly as she placed dishes in the dish strainer.

"Yeah... well, shit happens. Catholics are weird anyways. Exorcism gone wrong or some shit." You shrugged, leaving the kitchen.

You stepped out on the front porch and drug a chair over into the morning sun. It was so very nice and warm. You relaxed down into the chair, resting your head back, and closing your eyes.

"Someone's a bitch this morning." Ramsay's voice said as two hands tangled into your hair and finger tips rubbed gently into your scalp.

"Hmph. Wonder why?" You grunted, wanting to pull away from him, and yet not wanting him to stop touching you.

"I am offended. What am I supposed to have done for my pet to bite me?" Ramsay asked, sounding slightly resentful and possibly butt hurt.

You heaved a sigh, "Nothing. I'm sorry. Just... too much going on. I hardly slept. I feel horrible."

"Maybe we should go home. You don't look well. I don't like the thought of being so far away from home with you so pregnant. Your little friends and family will understand." Ramsay said, dropping his hands to run his finger tips gently over your neck.

"I don't wanna flake on the funerals." You sighed.

"You said it yourself, that you feel like you didn't even know them anymore." Ramsay hummed, lifting your chin up even further to turn your face completely to his.

You opened your eyes and looked up at him. After a few moments you gave a nod. "Alright, love."

 

"You get plenty of rest, and feeling better." Your mother said giving you a hug and kiss on the head.

"Of course, momma. Please let everyone know I am so sorry and I love them all." You said, turning to give your father a hug.

"Let us know when you get home." He said, giving you one last squeeze.

"Of course." You said with a small, half smile as Ramsay helped you in the car.

He said nothing for a long time. But let out a laugh after about an hours silence.

It startled you from your blank staring.

You looked over at him, "yes?"

"Just funny. Last time we left here was the day after murder, too." He smirked.

"Hm. Guess you're right." You said, yawning and resting your head against the glass window.

"You good?" He asked, glancing over at you.

"Dunno. I feel weird." You sighed.

"We are moving your appointment from Wednesday to Monday morning. I will kill everyone on the schedule list that day if I have to." He said, gripping the steering wheel rather aggressively. 

"Of course, baby. Whatever makes you happy." You yawned.

It was a strange feeling. You just really couldn't muster the strength to give a shit about anything at the moment. Maybe your feelings were finally broken now. Or maybe the last 6 months had caught up with you. Whatever it was, it was just as annoying as everything else.

"Why am I so angsty?!" You finally blurted after another 30 minutes of silence other than the radio.

Ramsay raised his brows and gave you a look, "uh... dunno?"

You gave a huffy sigh, crossing your arms, and giving a small pout.

Your phone began to vibrate frantically in your lap. You looked down and saw  _Matt_. You had forgotten all about him in the mess of what had gone on. He was probably back state side, about to board his last flight to the city.

"Yes?" You said, answering the phone, hitting speaker, and turning the radio down.

" _We have a problem._ " Matt said, sounding panicked.

You sighed; you weren't even surprised. You should have seen that coming. "What?"

 _"Uh... So I was going to come back home last night, but, uh... Ty and them... they're going to betray Doran and kill the Lannister girl. Doran refused to cause anymore bloodshed in the streets. And... and... it's going to be bad. They will get their revenge for Oberyn. What do I do?_ " Matt said in almost a hoarse whisper.

"You get your ass back to the Fort. I don't give a fuck about anyone else. I need all hands on deck, hear me boy?" Ramsay said in a very demanding tone.

" _Uh... yeah. Yeah okay. I'll be there tonight._ " Matt said quickly, yet sounding slightly unsure.

As soon as Matt hung up Ramsay rounded on you, "and you! Fix it. Now."

"What am I supposed to do, Ramsay?" You asked in a voice higher than your usual tone.

"I don't give a fuck what you do. They are your responsibility, remember? Yours. We cannot afford any further strife with the Lannister's until I have killed every last religious motherfucker in my goddamn city. Do you understand me?" Ramsay said, puffing up slightly.

"Yes sir." You said quietly, pulling up the last text you had gotten from Tyene.

_[You: hey text me back or call me when you get this. It's important. Thanks dear.]_

×××

"Oh, I am so glad to be home." You sighed, walking into the house.

"I have some work to do." Ramsay said, placing a swift kiss to your cheek and leaving you alone with the maid, who took your bag.

"Where is Liz?" You asked.

"She isn't here, ma'am. She will be back later." The maid said, carrying your bag off.

You sighed. You were really hoping for some female company. Liz always knew what to say.

You followed the maid up to your room, "Please let Ramsay know I've gone to bed and do not wish to be disturbed."

"Yes ma'am."

You fell into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. You felt very apathetic, as the sky darkened in dark clouds.

Must have been a storm coming. Maybe it would help lull you into a deep sleep.

Your phone rang.

You sat up and answered.

Hello?

" _Hey, I got your text. What's up?"_ Tyene said on the other end.

"You, is what. Matt called. You must not kill the girl. We can't afford these petty games right now."

 _"We will not sit by and do nothing! We will get back at them! You do not understand, (Y/n)!"_ Tyene cried, voice cracking.

"No! It's you who doesn't understand! We are all in trouble and we all need each other. We can't cause further problems. Not right now. Let this danger pass and I promise we will get your revenge as soon as possible. But please, don't." You said, knowing you were fighting a losing battle.

" _I'm sorry, (Y/n). But I can't sit by while the people who murdered the most important ones in my life walk away unharmed."_ Tyene said before hanging up.

You gave a frustrated growl, grabbing up a pillow and burying your face in it.

 

"Dinner, doll." Ramsay's voice said from a million miles away.

You made a noise between a whine and a groan.

"I don't want dinner." You said.

"Don't care. I didn't ask. I will sit at the table all night, until I'm satisfied if that's what it takes. You didn't eat breakfast. You hardly touched lunch. You  _will_ eat dinner." Ramsay said firmly.

You made another noise, "Yes, sir."

"Put on something decent. Father is here." Ramsay said before leaving you alone.

"Of course he is." You grumbled, sitting up slowly and staring at your closet door.

Slowly you slid on a simple black dress and pulled your hair from your bun, letying it hang loosely around your face in curly waves.

You fixed your smudged make up, lined your lips, and wandered to the dining room. There sat Ramsay, Roose, Ben, Alyn, Skinner, and Liz.

Ramsay rose from his seat and pulled yours out.

"Sorry, if I kept you all waiting." You said with a false, polite smile.

"Not at all." Roose spoke, eyeing you closely. 

Dinner passed in mostly silence, broken occasionally by Roose asking questions to which Skinner or Alyn gave the answers.

"Where's Kade?" You asked Liz as she pushed her plate away and set her fork on it.

"Him and mama had dinner in the kitchen. She didn't feel this dinner would have been appropriate for him to sit in on. And I must agree." Liz said, glancing up at the men as they talked about plans to eradicate these so called 'Sparrows'. 

You nodded silently, watching your husband as he frowned, lighting a cigarette and staring into his glass. You knew he was listening to Skinner's report on the main people of the church, but he was also lost in his own mind, no doubt running over ideas of how to make these people hurt and regret whatever they were planning.

"May I be excused?" You finally said, pulling Ramsay back to earth. 

He glanced from your plate to you and gave a curt nod.

You rose from the table, bid everyone goodnight and shut yourself away in the bedroom.

You showered, dressed, and crawled into bed, flipping the TV on, not wanting to be in silence.

Herman jumped up on the bed beside you, curled up on your chest and began to purr loudly.

"I didn't notice you slip in here, you sneaky little thing." You whispered, staring at the TV as the cat pushed the back of his head against your chin.

Your phone rang.  _Matt._

"Hey hon." You said with a small yawn.

" _Hey, I'm about to board my last flight. I'll be in town in about an hour_."

"Okay. One of the Boys will be there to pick you up."

You hung up and text your husband.

_[You: Matt called. Says he'll be in in about an hour.]_

You set your phone down on the bedside table, pet Herman with one hand, and placed your other hand on your belly.

Little Damon had been awfully quiet today. Maybe he was as tired as you were.

Your phone vibrated, making you jump slightly.

_[Rams: alright baby girl. I'm going to go get him. Love you._

_[You: be careful. Love you too.]_

You set your phone down and closed your eyes with a sigh. Herman still purring against your chest and neck.

×××Ramsay×××

"You really think we can form a truce with the Lannister's?" Ben asked, flicking his cigarette out the window. 

"No. But what choice do we have? From what Skinner says they started all this shit. They would do well to remember that I offered to help dig them out of the grave they dug themselves in." Ramsay said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting on the street light to turn.

"Yeah, but Cersei won't make it easy. Women don't forget insults quickly. And (y/n) stung her pretty good. You could see it in her face." Ben said, cracking the twist cap of his soda.

"I'm not going to her. I'm sending for Jaime. He will be easier to negotiate with." Ramsay said with a small shrug.

Ben studied Ramsay. He may have shrugged, but Ben knew it was really weighing down on Ramsay the importance of what needed to be done. He took a drink from his bottle before changing the subject.

"Speaking of your wife... is she okay?"

Ramsay gave Ben a quick glance and shrugged again, "she's been a bitch all day. I'm taking her to the doctor Monday morning."

"Speaking of Monday, old man. What are we going to do?" Ben said, glancing down at the game on his phone he forgot he had been playing.

"Dunno. Not really up for anything. I'm  tired, Ben. I could care less about my birthday. I never did. Dame was always the one who made a big deal about it. Who gives a shit that I'm turning, what... twenty... eight now? Yeah. No one." 

Ben frowned but didn't press the issue, "how're your wounds healing?"

"Fine, I guess. I don't hurt anymore. Bit sore in the morning, but that's all. I get a check up on Wednesday."

"What's bothering you?" Ben finally asked with a sigh, shifting in his seat, and putting his phone down.

"Father." Ramsay said through clenched teeth. 

"Sup?" Ben asked as airily as he could.

"Dunno. There's shit he isn't telling me. Refusing to tell me. Shit he knows i need to know. But damn does he love to watch me struggle. I want to just kill him. But then I'd never get the information he's keeping from me." Ramsay sighed, wearing a deep frown.

"Make him tell you. Or better yet, have (y/n) do it. It's no secret they hate each other. Your father hasn't liked her from the second laid eyes on her." Ben suggested.

"I would. But, not until after she has my son. His safety is top priority." Ramsay said, lighting a cigarette.

"Of course. When do we meet with the Tyrells?" Ben said, watching the fairly busy, night traffic in and out of the airport.

"One o'clock tomorrow. I need you to get a hold of Stannis for me. And we need to get in touch with all the smaller families and gangs." Ramsay nodded, taking a deep drag.

 

"Nice sunburn." Ben chuckled at Matt as he climbed into the back of the car.

"Yeah. Apparently SPF fifty still isn't strong enough for folks like me. I'd hope for a tan, but it will just peel and I'll be left with about fifty thousand more freckles." Matt sighed, glancing between Ramsay and Ben.

"So, what happened?" Ramsay asked, turning to run his eyes over Matt.

"Oh man. It was not pretty. I'd tell you everything that was said, but I only speak English. I wouldn't be surprised if Doran and the girl are already dead. The son too. Ty and them was all kinds of pissed. Kind of glad to be home and away from them. Thought Ty was going to kill me when I tried to talk her down from killing her uncle." Matt sighed, running his hand over his face and slumping into the back seat completely. 

"Women." Ramsay huffed.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked, taking in the exhaustion on both Ramsay and Ben.

Ramsay retold the story of the last three days, the plan to band all the families together, and obtaining information on the "religious cunts".

"Easy enough. The information part. I know a few people I could have grab up tidbits of information." Matt yawned.

"Too risky. They are bound to know I turned over my branch when I took control of the Kings. And I'm sure they know it's you. They've probably been watching you for a long time." Ramsay frowned.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. I know some expendable people." Matt shrugged.

"Well, just keep your ass covered and your ears open."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a couple days longer than my norm, especially for a shortish chapter. My paper and stats assignment really killed my brain and I just needed to rest. Whew. But that's all done with and over now. 2 weeks of a break, where I don't gotta do shit but worry about this series. ;)


	76. Precious One

You awoke in a panic. Something wasn't right. That's all you knew. You sat up quickly, looking around, and snatching up your phone. It was 1:30 in the afternoon.

Why had Ramsay let you sleep so long? You stood, feeling nauseated.

You went through your morning routine and leaned against the shower wall, letting the warm water wash over you.

You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath, but panic took over as you felt your thighs slick that had nothing to do with the shower water.

You ran your hand between your thighs, bringing your hand slowly up and opening your eyes just as slowly to see the bright blood washing from your fingertips as the shower continued to wash over you.

You let out an anguished cry, turning quickly to turn the shower off.

Hastily you dried your body and dressed, all but running down stairs.

The house was quiet. Maybe Ramsay was in his office.

Quickly, you hurried to the office and threw open the doors.

You didn't register the group of people sitting there, or the glare that Ramsay gave you as he rose from his chair and grabbed you by the arm, pulling you back into the hall.

"The fuck are you doing?" He hissed, his grip tightening painfully on your arm.

"D-Damon. I haven't felt him move since Friday night. It... it's Sunday afternoon. And I... I'm bleeding." You cried frantically.

You watched as the angry flush left Ramsay's face, replaced by pale panic.

"What do you mean?" He asked rather hoarsely.

"I don't know how to be anymore specific in what I just said Ramsay!" You choked, trying not to dissolve into tears.

Ramsay made a distressed noise, glancing around the hall.

"Give me five minutes, doll." He said, rocking on his heels and turning back to walk into the office.

You chewed your nail, placing a hand on your belly, saying silent prayers, and pacing back and forth.

"(Y/n)?" Alyn said, walking past you and grabbing the door handle to the office.

He ran his eyes over your face. You must have looked pale and panicked because he pulled away from the door and opened his mouth.

You only shook your head, chewing your bottom lip feeling your chin tremble.

Alyn frowned, pushing the office door open and walking into the study.

You felt faint and dizzy, leaning against the wall, trying not to panic. Everything was wrong. You still had eight and a half weeks to be pregnant, at least.

It was becoming hard to breath and your chest tightened as you gave into the panic.

You were only half aware of Ramsay talking to you as he helped you into the car.

You stared at your hands and let the tears fall, wrapped up in your cloak of fear and panic.

The next thing you knew, you were watching Ramsay and Doctor Mordane talk quickly. But you weren't able to process the words as you were hooked up to monitors, had blood drawn, and an ultrasound done.

You only caught snippets of conversation like "fetal distress" and "immediate delivery".

You realized Ramsay had disappeared, but that was the last thing you remembered before giving into sleep.

 ×××

You awoke, panicked again. This time because you weren't sure where you were.

You sat up, pain all over. You made a noise, casting around. You realized you were in a hospital room. You made to get up, but pain stopped you dead in your movements. 

You threw back the blanket and lifted the hospital gown. A long, bruised, stitched up gash in your lower abdomen.

"Now we get to be scar buddies." Ramsay chuckled from the doorway, lifting up his shirt.

You sighed, letting relief wash over you momentarily before panicking again. 

"Damon?" You croaked.

"Is stable. You'll be allowed to see him after you speak with the doctor." Ramsay assured you, sitting on the end of your bed.

It was weird to hear him trying to calm you down. 

"And?" You asked, not sure what else to say.

"He's tiny... And perfect. For something so small and helpless and... squishy." Your husband said with a small nod and half grin.

"Ramsay, please tell me you aren't fucking with me? Or... Or that maybe this is a bad dream." You said weakly.

"Doll, what could I possibly gain by lying? Everything is fine. You. Our son. I have a nice speeding ticket to pay off tomorrow, but other than that..." he said, crinkling his brows and running his eyes over you.

You only gave a small nod, and laid back into the pillow.

"I'm so tired." You said, closing your eyes.

"Get some sleep. Alyn will be here after awhile with dinner." Ramsay hummed, standing from the bed.

"Don't leave me. Please." You said, snapping your eyes open.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to go smoke." 

He left before you could say anything else.

 

"Mrs. Bolton, how are we feeling?" A woman's voice said, adjusting your IV line.

"Tired. Confused." You mumbled.

"I bet. What an afternoon. Doctor Mordane will be with your shortly. And she will fill you in on everything. How's your pain?" The nurse said, as you opened your eyes to look at her.

"Everything feels like it hurts. How's my son?" You said watching the nurse change fluid bags.

"I will get you pain management. And your son is fine. He's beautiful. A little heartbreaker he will be fifteen years from now. As soon as you get done speaking with the doc, I will take you to see him, if you feel up to it." The nurse said with a bright smile. 

"Thank you." You said, closing your eyes again.

Almost as soon as the nurse left, assuring you she would be back with pain management, Doctor Mordane walked in.

She looked tired, but wore a warm smile.

"It seems everyone decided to have babies today. How are you?" The doctor said, glancing over you.

"I dunno." You admitted, not sure what to say.

"Gave your husband a right good fright, you did." The doctor chuckled.

"What happened?" You asked, pushing yourself up and wincing through the pain.

"Well, it appears you had placental abruption. Meaning the placenta detached itself from the uterus. It's not very common, but it does happen. You were pretty textbook too. Placenta detached, making the baby's oxygen level drop, sending the baby into fetal distress, or as you noted, lack of movement. Your husband said you had been off yesterday and had complained of not feeling well, and then the vaginal bleeding in the shower... some women aren't that lucky to get so many symptoms all at once. God must really like you." Doctor Mordane said, giving you a genuine smile.

You simply nodded, taking her words in.

"So, we will keep you for a couple days. Probably about three. if you have no complications through the next forty-eight hours, you will more than likely be released Wednesday afternoon."

"And my son?" You asked. 

"Basking in his little incubator, attached to oxygen, heart is being monitored, and will have a feeding tube put in within the next two hours. Now, you said you had considered breastfeeding. Do you still want to go that route?"

You chewed your lip and nodded, "if I can."

"I will have a nurse come help you with a breast pump and collect the milk to take over to neonatal. Now, I want you to be aware, that you may not be able to breastfeed. It's a common problem, and seeing as you just delivered your child weeks early, it can affect your milk production. Do not get too upset at yourself if that happens, dear. It's rough, even with a full term baby. There are always options. Let's focus on getting you fit, and I promise your son is in the best of hands when you and your husband cannot be here." Doctor Mordane said with a firm nod and smile, "now, let's get your pain under control, see if we can collect some colostrum, and you are free to see your child. Congratulations, Mrs. Bolton."

You nodded, falling back into the pillow again and staring up at the white ceiling.

The nurses came and administered painkillers and helped you collect the "liquid gold" as it was often coined.

Turns out that breasts held a bunch of milk. It was slightly amazing. Like... how?

The nurse handed you a box. You took the box looking down at it. Disposable breast pads.

"You'll need them. Trust me. Especially in NICU with all the crying." The nurse chuckled before collecting the bags of milk and leaving.

You rubbed your eye furiously, fighting back a yawn, and closing your eyes when Ramsay came in with Alyn and Ben.

Ben gave you a brief hug and handed you a drink.

"Liz says she is so excited and cannot wait to meet Damon. Kade too. But he can wait until you bring the little monster home." Ben said, taking a seat on a recliner across the room.

Alyn handed you a bag of food, with his own brief hug to you.

"Have you seen him yet?" He asked, almost over excitedly.

You shook your head. "No. Not yet. I just got finished with the doctor and nurses right before y'all showed up." You said quietly.

"Well hurry up and eat, and I brought you clothes, and we can go see him." Ramsay nodded, picking through his fries.

"So, I think we have the Tyrell's on our side. After you left, I offered to help locate and return Loras and Margaery. They seemed interested at least." Ben said, as you demolished your food, not even realizing how hungry you were until you began eating.

"And Stannis?" Ramsay asked, still picking through fries.

You watched him closely. He looked very preoccupied. 

"No word yet." Ben sighed.

"Skinner is doing what he can to get into contact with Sansa Stark. There may be a bit of a snag though." Alyn said, fidgeting in his seat.

"Always a snag. Can't be that bad, can it?" Ramsay said, making an ugly face.

"Well... Maybe not for anyone but you. We have heard through the Grapevine that Baelish is no longer in direct charge of the girl. He still hangs around. But at a distance. Sansa is staying with her cousin... Jon Snow." Alyn said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Ramsay clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply through his nose. "I see." He finally said in a voice of very forced calm.

"If I can throw my two cents in..." You said quietly, staring pointedly at your husband.

"Speak." Ramsay sighed.

"While you were in the hospital, and I had gone to the store... well, when I was leaving he sort of ran into me. He said he was sorry to hear about what happened to you and that he knows you had nothing to do with his family's murders." You said, looking away from Ramsay to stare down at your lap.

"And?" Ramsay pressed.

You shrugged, "that was it. Then he just turned around and walked away."

"Hmph." Ramsay grunted.

Your phone vibrated from the table beside you. You made to reach for it.

"By the way, I informed your family of the happenings of today." Ramsay hummed, standing from the end of the bed and throwing away the food he had hardly touched.

You unlocked your phone, expecting something from your mother but your heart plummeted almost instantly as you looked down at the message.

_[+5146: congratulations. He is a beautiful little boy. -N]_

"Sup?" Ramsay asked, narrowing his eyes at you.

You had no words to say and simply held your phone out.

He took it and ran his eyes over the screen many times before handing the phone back you.

He cleared his throat and pat down his pockets with a deep frown. 

"Get dressed and go meet our son. I will be with you shortly." Ramsay practically growled, leaving the room in a hurry.

Ben and Alyn exchanged looks and followed quickly.

You closed your eyes and said a small prayer before pushing yourself from the bed, discarding the hospital gown, hitting the 'call' button, and dressing quickly.

×××Ramsay×××

"You are playing with fire, Ramsay!" Ben hissed, catching up with Ramsay.

"I don't give a fuck. Nobody says shit like that to my wife. He's toying with her. Only I get to do that." Ramsay hissed back, abandoning the wait on the elevator and throwing open the door to the stairs.

"What are you going to do? Kill him on a Sunday in the middle of a hospital? Madness, Ramsay. Pure madness." Ben continued, following close behind Ramsay.

"Let me just confirm that I don't fucking care, Ben. In case you were wondering." Ramsay retorted, beginning to get slightly winded and the healing holes in his side beginning to ache slightly, as he continued to all but run down the stairs. 

Ben gave a groan, still following close in Ramsay's wake.

Ramsay pushed through the door where he was greeted by Alyn.

"Five extra seconds guy." Alyn hummed, rocking on his heels and taking in the winded men in front of him.

"Shut up." Ramsay hissed, turning down the hall with the sign that read _sanctuary_. 

 Ramsay walked into the sanctuary and glanced around, eyeing every person in there. It was rather full. Even for this time of day.

"Ramsay, this really isn't a good idea." Ben hummed in Ramsay's ear.

"Then leave, you fucking pussy." Ramsay hissed like an angry snake.

Ben mad a noise but said nothing else, as he threw himself down into a pew and pulled his rosary out. Alyn took a quiet seat beside Ben, following his actions.

Ramsay glanced around again and caught sight of the man he was looking for.

He set off at almost a sprint, catching the man by the arm.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Ramsay growled.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean, my son. I am simply a humble servant of God." Father Sparrow said simply.

Ramsay clucked, "Are you fucking serious? Stay away from my son and my wife or I will show you how little your god cares about you."

"Mr. Bolton, do you believe I would hurt an innocent child?"

"Yes. Because you would. I don't know what game you're playing, but I will beat you at it. I will destroy you. Text my wife again behind your little untraceable number and I will hunt you down and tear you apart. You have fucked yourself." Ramsay said, curling his lip in disgust at the old man.

"No, son. We are making new changes. The Church is going a new, more righteous direction. We do not need or want to be affiliated with murderers and sinners. We will cleanse this city and make it holy once more. The era of mafia's and crime lord's is over. The Faith Militant will bring peace and prosperity to this city, and it will not stop here." Father Sparrow said.

Ramsay released his grip on the man and took a step back, running his eyes over him. He gave a haughty sniff and cruel smile, "You've already lost, old man. But I will continue to play your little game. Just remember, god is dead. There are no gods, other than the Wicked One. That is the only god who matters in this city. You will bow to her. I will make you, if I must." 

"May the light guide you on your journey, Mr. Bolton. Maybe before it is too late, you will see the truth. We do not wish to harm you or your family, but we will no longer sit by and let such violence and corruption ravage the people." Father Sparrow said with a feeble nod before walking away from Ramsay.

"Nobody walks away from me, and lives to tell the tale for very long, Father." Ramsay called after him.

"You may kill me, but my work will not die with me."

"You are a damn fool!" Ramsay shouted.

Many people looked around at Ramsay, but he really didn't give a fuck.

"Better to be a humble fool than an angry fool." Father Sparrow said, before disappearing through a door.

Ramsay turned on his heel and stormed from the room, blowing out the votive candles in his way out. 

 


	77. Matthew 10:31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do not be afraid; you are worth more than many sparrows.

"I can... I can touch him?" You asked, looking from the acrylic box to the nurse.

"Yes ma'am. Here in a few days, if he continues to remain stable and grow as he should you'll even be able to hold him. You're allowed in here twenty four seven, outside of when the doctor is making his rounds. I'm sure he will come speak with you directly." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you." You smiled back, slowly sliding your hand through the opening of the box and finally touching your son for the first time.

The tears welled quickly as you ran your finger along his soft, slightly yellowed skin. It was warm, smooth, and felt brittle.

He jerked slightly at your touch, letting out a silent cry.

"Shh. It's okay baby. It's just mommy." You whispered, giving a small sniff and running your finger over his miniscule fist.

He relaxed his hand slightly, spreading out five of the tiniest fingers you could have ever imagined. You slid your pinky in his palm as he closed his fist again.

You had no idea how long you sat there like this; leaning your forehead on the box separating you from your child, running your thumb over his fist. You also didn't know how long Ramsay had stood there watching you, before pulling up his own chair and taking a seat beside you.

"So?" Ramsay hummed, looking between you and infant.

"He's beautiful." You whispered, willing the tears away by blinking furiously.

"Yeah... I'm not one to brag, but I did a damn good job." He chuckled quietly, with that damn smirk.

You snorted and shot a look at him, "excuse you sir. You brag about everything. And I'm pretty sure I'm the one that did all the work."

"Which is why we are here." He sneered, yet giving you a wink.

You rolled your eyes, "You are such a dick."

"And you love it." He hummed leaning closer to you, pulling your face towards him and catching your lips in a dominating kiss.

"Alright. So I do." You said, when you finally pulled away from him and took a deep breath. "Did you do what I think you did?"

Ramsay sighed, turning his attention to Damon, "Yes and no. I went where you think, and I did corner who you think, but, he's still alive."

"Oh?" You questioned, raising a brow and watching him from the corner of your eye.

"I'm weapon free." He shrugged.

"And since when does my murder king need weapons to kill somebody?" You pressed.

"He'll get his. But, I have to find a way. He isn't afraid to die. How do you intimidate and frighten a man who has no fear of death?" Ramsay whispered rather aggressively, balling his fist. 

You placed your hand on his thigh and gave a light squeeze, "Don't worry baby. We will find a way. We will make him afraid."

Ramsay sighed, "Maybe. Or maybe father was right. I feel like he knew this was coming. I should have known over throwing him to gain the Kings was too easy."

"It's okay baby. We will fix this." You said giving a warm smile and resting your head on his shoulder.

"That we will. We have to." Ramsay whispered, shifting to wrap his arm around you and push his hand through the acrylic box to run his finger along Damon's tiny foot.

You both sat in silence for awhile. Enjoying one another's company and taking in your child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" Came a man's quiet voice.

You both turned to look at the man. He was rather portly, but looked very kind and caring. This must be the doctor. A woman at his side.

"I'm Doctor Tarly. But please, Sam will do. And this is Gilly. She is the nurse in charge of the unit here. If you ever need anything, she will provide." The doctor said.

You smiled and nodded to both. Ramsay put on his charm and shook hands with both, wearing his flattering smirk.

"It appears that little Damon is a fighter. After we got him stable, he's been golden since. If we make it through the next seventy two hours with no complications, I believe he will be just fine." Doctor Sam smiled, standing beside Ramsay and looking down at Damon.

"As you can see, he's a bit jaundiced. But this light he is under will help get rid of the jaundice. Since he was so premature, we may battle the jaundice off and on for the next few weeks. But, should he start to turn yellow once he is home with you, a few minutes throughout the day in the sun will help tremendously."

"And everything else?" You asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Other than breathing, he is developed and looks good. The fetal distress really hurt his lung functioning. But as he continues to grow and the oxygen is hooked up, his lungs will strengthen. I give it two or three weeks. He was, what, eight weeks early?" Doctor Sam nodded.

"Yes sir." You said, looking back down at your son.

"Well, lungs are the slowest maturing organs in the fetus. But, I don't believe it will affect his health. He may later be diagnosed with asthma, but plenty of people have asthma and still do all the things they love. Here in about thirty my team will have the feeding tube put in, and we will get him pumped through with the magic juice. Any questions?"

You shook your head, watching Ramsay, who mulled over information, but shook his head as well.

"No sir. Thank you." Ramsay said, standing from his chair to shake the Doctor's hand.

Once the doctor had left Ramsay retook his seat, pulling his phone from his pocket. He glanced over the screen and then looked over at you.

"Father is on his way." He said quietly, not quite looking you in the eye.

You frowned momentarily and then put on a smile, "okay baby. As much as I would love to do nothing but stay here, I am really tired and I'm still hurting a bit."

Ramsay stood again and offered his hand. You took it and let him lead you from the nursery back to your room.

"What about when I'm discharged in the morning?" You asked, glancing around the hall.

"Already taken care of, doll." He said, squeezing your hand.

"But, what about when we aren't here? I mean... the Jesus freaks... And what if... what if Cersei..." you began in a panicked whisper not wanting to finish your horrible thoughts.

Ramsay stopped in his tracks, pulling you into him.

"Do you honestly think I would ever let our son be in danger? He will be watched by people I trust, twenty four seven. I will get hourly updates. And I rented an apartment down the block for us. You know, that old historic apartment complex you loved so much. I have everything under control. Let me worry about that."

"Promise me, Ramsay. If you have ever made a promise you ever intended to keep, please let it be this one." You pleaded, looking up at him.

He was silent for many moments, staring at you through unreadable eyes before he spoke.

"I promise."

×××

"Well, Damon would be proud. He went above and beyond to get you and Ramsay together. He ruined your first date." Ben said, stretching out in the tiny recliner.

"Not sure how that counts was him trying to keep us together?" You laughed, raising a brow, and relaxing as comfortably as you could in the bed, munching a bag of chips. 

"He was afraid Ramsay was going to kill you after the date. So he started some shit with a group of Lions at the club, and thought if he could divert Ramsay's anger or whatever into killing them and not you, then Ramsay would go home and think on you.. And here we are three years and one child later." Ben said leisurely.

"I miss him. I do. I feel guilty. I feel like I never liked him as well as you and Alyn. He always made me feel... jealous? Insecure maybe? I dunno. And he was just so loud and wild. Like... I can't even put it into words. I wish I could say sorry. I loved him, like a brother. I wish I could have thanked him for everything he did for me. Things I didn't realize until after he died. He took a lot of heat for me and my quick ass mouth." You sighed, looking down into the bag.

"He was probably the best man I ever knew. As far as people like us go. But, he's with us always. I know he is. And lil Dame may not be the same to Ramsay, but... it's stability. Something to hold on to. I don't give a fuck what Ramsay says, does, or how he acts... he's not really as big and bad as he tries to be. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Don't get me wrong, he's great at his act. But at the end of the day, that's all it is. He may or may not have let himself get a bit panicked when they took you back for surgery. And he may or may not have let himself get a bit teary when he first saw his son. But, you definitely did not hear that from me." Ben said, crossing his arms and staring at the television in the corner of the room.

"Hear what?" You asked with a sly grin.

"Exactly." Ben smiled. He glanced down at his phone and sighed, "Welp, I'm headed to the Fort. Matt should be here soon. Liz says for you to send her a fuck ton of pictures. And I will see you tomorrow afternoon." 

"Be careful!" You called after Ben as he left the room, leaving you alone.

You rolled up the bag of chips and placed them on the table beside you. As you sucked the chip residue from your fingers your phone rang in your lap. You looked down:  _Mom_

"Hey momma!" You said with a smile.

" _Oh baby. It is so good to hear your voice! How is everything? Ramsay called when they took you back to delivery."_ your mother said, sounding excited on the other end.

"Mom, your grandson is beautiful. He's so perfect and tiny. And he's so soft and new. And just... I've never seen anything so absolutely amazing." You gushed, feeling your cheeks warm in admiration.

" _Your father and I will be up there Tuesday morning. How are you?"_

"I'm sore. And tired. But I really couldn't be any better. I can't wait for y'all to meet Damon." 

_"Well, you get some rest. Don't push it. I know you. The quicker you heal the quicker you'll be back into the groove of things. And you'll need that."_

You grinned at how stern your mother sounded, "of course momma. I love you."

_"I love you too, baby. Now get some sleep and be sure to eat plenty. We will see you tuesday."_

A knock came on the door as you hung up and set you phone down.

"Come in!" You tittered.

Matt walked in, looking down at his phone.

"Damon Cain Bolton. Born at fifteen thirty eight. Three pounds, six ounces. Seventeen inches long." Matt said, looking up from his phone to you.

"That would probably be correct." You grinned.

"Congrats. Boss was excited when he text me. I could tell. Where is he?" Matt said, taking Ben's empty seat.

"With his father." You said crinckling your nose slightly.

Matt just gave an understanding nod.

"You know, I weighed less than little DC when I was born. I was always told what a miracle i was for fighting so hard. I hardly weighed over two pounds. But, I guess that was mainly due to mom's drug use." Matt said after awhile.

"How is she?" You asked, watching TV blankly. 

"Good actually. She bumps lines with Alyn and smokes pot, but she isn't like... stupid? I dunno. She's better than she was before she abandoned me, but could be better than she is now." 

You looked over at the kid with a sad smile, "just continue to love her and support her. Don't enable her. Just be there for her."

"Yeah... just hard. Dunno. Guess it will all work itself out. Boss tell you about the messy Biker gangs?" 

You shook your head, "no?"

"Mm. Well, apparently they are under the control, or whatever, of that Dragon bitch. She stooped pretty low to get a following, huh?" Matt chuckled, relaxing into the recliner.

"And what's our prospect with them?" You questioned.

"Eh, they're a bit stubborn. But we're making steady work at eradication." 

"And do you know anything on the Church?" You asked, hoping for an answer.

Matt shrugged, "not much yet. Still working on getting people I can trust together and placed within the church. People who aren't fucking stupid. Being a gang boss is hard. I feel like everyone under me are idiots. Mad respect to the bullshit Boss goes through. It's maddening."

"Talked to Ty?"

Matt frowned with a deep sigh, "not really. She's mad at me. But I had to do what was right. She'll get over it or she won't. I dug my grave."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure she will come around. She does really like you. Just give her a week or two to get right again." You said with an encouraging smile.

"I hope you're right. Because I thought on what you said. And I love her. Maybe things will work out and I can ask her to marry me." Matt sighed again, busying himself with his phone.

A few minutes of silence passed before a nurse walked in and pushed drugs through your IV line. She asked basic "How are you" questions and left without saying anymore.

Ramsay came in with Roose behind him. But you were much too tired to even attempt to be petty.

"Congratulations, (y/n)." Your father in law said smoothly.

"Thank you." You said simply, not looking directly at him.

"Well, son. I have rented a room a few blocks down. I shall expect you on time for our meeting." Roose said, turning to Ramsay.

Ramsay gave a small nod, "Yes sir. I will be there."

"Good. Maybe we can put an end to all of this unnecessary mess. Goodnight to you both." 

You watched Roose leave, noting how closely Matt watched the interaction between Ramsay and Roose. Maybe next time you were alone with him you would ask his thoughts. You had the impression that he was like Damon. Played the stupid card, littered with some sense, and yet really much smarter than he actually let on. Maybe Ramsay knew that too. Maybe that was why Ramsay had chosen Matt. The boy who once lived on the streets, stealing, and painting walls with spray cans.

Ramsay sat on the end of your bed and glanced over at Matt, "you're free to go kid. I can take it from here. Just make sure someone in our pocket is stationed in NICU through the night."

"Yes sir. It will be taken care of. Goodnight!" Matt hummed, rising from the chair and leaving the room.

"You okay?" You asked, watching Ramsay closely.

"Just tired, doll. Are you?" He said, running his eyes over you.

You nodded with a small smile, "same. So get up here with me and let's take a nap. A long one. Like the whole night. Because... it will probably be the last time until our son is like ten."

Ramsay gave a smirk, but said nothing as he kicked out of his shoes and crawled up the tiny bed, wrapping his arm around you and placing a kiss to your jaw.

"I love you, Ramsay." You whispered.

"I love you too, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.i had to make Sam a neonatal doctor, and Gilly the charge nurse. Lol. Like who better to care for NICU babies than those 2?!
> 
> Now that we are getting closer to the end, I may take a few days longer to get chapter out as I will be making them longer, until this part of our story comes to its close... or intermission. Whatever. ;)


	78. Happy Birthday, Mr. President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fixed that one issue we had when i first posted this chapter. ;D

"Come upstairs when you get you're dressed and shit?" Ramsay asked, watching you dress slowly. He placed a quick kiss to your temple and left you alone in the hospital room.

  
After dressing you sat gingerly on the bed, gazing down at your shoes. There was a deep dull ache in your lower abdomen, and your breasts felt full, heavy, and in the way. People seemed to skim over the absolute discomfort of milk production. And how messy. You changed the pads and gave a small groan as the milk let down sensation hit you. The brush of the pads against your nipples must have triggered it. Again. You heaved a deep sigh, feeling gross as the pads became warm and wet. The things women do for love, right? You changed the pads again and finally mustered the strength to pull your shoes on. A gentle knock came on the door.

"Enter!" You called, expecting to see the doctor. However, it was Liz. "Hey you." You said with a smile, glad to see someone who was not in hospital attire or coming to stick you with needles and drugs.

"And hey you!" Liz said, smiling brightly and sitting beside you, throwing her arms around you tightly.

"I wasn't expecting you." You said when Liz broke the hug.

"You know me. I can't stay away from babies. And we are all piling in here for dinner tonight, so I thought I'd come up here and hang out for awhile until it's dinner time, without the Boys stuck up our ass." She shrugged.

"Kaden?" You asked, picking up your phone.

"Is at school. Mama is going to pick him up after and handle him for the night. Not that she will ever admit it, but she lives for that. Those two are peas in a pod." Liz said, glancing around the room.

"I miss the little twerp. I can't wait to see his reaction to Damon." You said, unlocking your phone to a new text message.

"I can't wait to see _my_ reaction to little Dame!" Liz laughed.

_[E: congratulations! He's so tiny. Mom is all a dither. Cried when she called me. Mind if Jeyne and I come up tomorrow to visit after work when mom and dad get in?]_

_[You: of course you can! You need to meet your nephew!]_

"Well, I'm waiting on the doctor to discharge me so I can go up to the nursery and see him. Ramsay's already there of course. He was there half the night." You said, looking up from your phone.

"Men. I don't care who they are, they all turn to mush when their babies are born." Liz said with a grin, looking up at the TV.

"How's everything at the Fort?" You asked, wishing the doctor would hurry up.

"Boring. The Boys are coming and going. Hardly staying long enough to shower and eat. So much shit going on. Ben's about to flip a lid trying to get a hold of that Baratheon guy."

"Still no word?" You asked with a frown.

"None. Fucking prick. I swear to god if I ever see him I will be the one to put a bullet in him. Make my husband chase his tail. Ha! He has another thing coming." Liz said forcefully, finger gunning at your chest.

"That made you laugh. Liz was so quick tempered and emotional. You loved how quickly a rouse could be gotten from her. Ben had to carry her from the bar kicking and flailing on many occasions because someone said the wrong thing to her. Such a scrapper. She could breath fire and kill you with her eyes. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"If only you had her moxie all the time. Then you would really be the monster people thought you were when you wore that damn helmet.

"So, how are those boobs?" Liz asked with a sly grin.

You made a face and scrunched your nose, "horrible. Like, why is there no off switch? Ramsay has already laughed about leaking. And it seems my left boob is the one that does it the most. It's annoying and makes me feel so gross."

Liz snorted, "give it a couple weeks. I should warn you about the pain once you're actually able to feed Damon off your breast. Ooh boy. But, it's worth it. Every second. Ben would get upset because he couldn't feed Kade, because I refused to use bottles. I mean, what was the point? We made enough money that I didn't have to return to work until after I was ready to stop breast feeding, and bottles were just an extra expense taking up space in the sink."

"I just hope that I'm able to actually know that feeling with everything going on." You sighed, wringing your hands as you began to become impatient with the waiting. You just wanted to go see your son.

Your phone vibrated, another message.

_[Olyvar: heard the news. It's flooding the streets like the Royals just welcomed a new child. I'm so happy for you. Send me pictures! Tell Ramsay I have news. Hugs and love!]_

_[You: thanks, hon! Prepare for picture overload! I'll let Rams know. Hope to see you soon!]_

Your words may have sounded light and happy, but you wore a deep frown. You did not like the fact that the whole city knew you had finally given birth. Too many scavenging monsters out there who could run rampant and wild with this information. You were about to open your mouth and confide your thoughts to Liz when Doctor Mordane walked in, holding a clipboard, and a nurse behind her with a cart of drugs.

"How are we this afternoon, Mrs. Bolton?" Doctor Mordane asked.

"Sore. But wonderful." You said, forcing a smile, and the unsettling thoughts from your mind.

"Good, good. If like to take a look at your stitches, if you don't mind." The doctor hummed, as another nurse walked in with a breast pump tucked away in a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Of course." You said, sliding from the bed and lifting your shirt up slightly.

Doctor Mordane leaned in close, tugging the bandage away slightly, examining the gash slowly, from one end to the other. She stood up straight with a nod and smile.

"Looks good. My nurses here have your afternoon painkillers and pump. Continue to take it easy. Especially while here. Do not forget that my team is here to assist you in anything you need or have questions about." The doctor beamed as Liz took the load from the nurse.

You nodded, "Thank you, so much. For everything."

"It has been an absolute pleasure." Doctor Mordane said with a nod, leaving the room as the drug cart nurse handed you two white pills and a cup of water. You took the pills and stood slowly from the bed as the nurse left.

"To see my baby now?" Liz asked as you both stepped out into the hall.

You grinned at her, "to the baby."

You and Liz washed your hands and arms thoroughly at the double door entrance to the NICU. Liz sucked in a breath at all the infants.

"Oh, I miss working." She sighed, watching two nurses bathe a tiny, screaming baby.

"How come you don't have anymore children?" You asked, watching her fawn over all the babies.

"Having a child is very different than just enjoying other people's children. I don't have to bring these home with me." She giggled.

"Did you work with children much?" You asked, nearing your son's room.

"Well, not in a happier place like this. I was a trauma nurse. If I had children come in, it was bad." Liz said with a sad smile, as you walked into Damon's room to find Ramsay there with Ben. Liz practically shoved past both men, stooping down to take in every inch of your son she could. She let out a silent squeal of delight, standing up and pulling you and Ramsay into her.

"Look at this beautiful little boy!" She said excitedly, struggling to keep her voice quiet.

"Uh... thank you?" Ramsay said rather awkwardly, shooting a glance at Ben, who gave a small grin and apologetic shrug.

"Okay, okay. I'm done now. Ben and I will take these things to your temporary residence, and meet you back here for dinner." Liz said, letting her death grip on you go, and taking Ben's hand.

"Thank you!" You smiled, giving them both a small wave as they left you and Ramsay alone with your son.

"You better have washed you hands before coming in here." Ramsay hummed, watching you sit on the edge of the seat and place you hand through the acrylic box and hold your son's hand.

"Of course I did, baby." You hummed back, stroking Damon's tiny little ear as he yawned and stretched deeply.

"And I hate to cut your mother, father, child time short, but I'm cutting is close to my meeting with father." Ramsay sighed.

You took in the annoyance on his face, and thought better than to argue.

"Of course. I'll come back and see him after I have showered properly, and changed." You said, giving your son one last loving finger stroke before slowly pulling away and standing.

Ramsay laced his hands in yours, and nodded at a male nurse on his way out. You did a double take, realizing the male nurse, was no nurse at all, but Matt. He gave a small wave, propped his feet up behind a desk, and busied himself with his phone.

"So, Olyvar text. He says he has news for you. Also, Eli is coming to see Damon tomorrow evening when my parent's show up." You said, making conversation as you walked beside Ramsay down the hall. He simply nodded. You saw how far away he was.

"Everything okay? You look a bit... stressed?" You said quietly, entering the elevator.

"Hm?" Ramsay hummed, pushing the bottom floor button and turning to you, "Oh, yeah. Wonderful."

"Riiight. Can I ask what you and your father are meeting about?" You pressed, watching the floor numbers steady decrease.

"You could. But I won't tell you. Not yet. It's a work in progress, and you don't need to be concerned with it." Ramsay said airily, though he still wore a deep frown.

You took that as your cue to shut up, so you busied yourself with chewing your nail and staring at your shoes.

xxx

  
"So, what does twenty eight feel like?" Skinner chuckled, setting a tray of shots down on the table. You had found it irresponsible when you found out the Boys had smuggled alcohol into the hospital. Of all places to smuggle in alcohol. However, they were just being who they were. No regard for rules or anything anyone said. So here you sat in your hospital bed, with a delivered five star dinner, and shots of whiskey on your bed tray.

"Makes me feel smart as fuck. Duh. Now I feel just like arrogant you, Skin." Ramsay smirked, leaning forward and grabbing two of the shots, holding one out to you. You simply stared. "You're taking a shot. It's my fucking birthday." He said, thrusting the glass upon you.

"So, words of wisdom?" Ben asked, raising his brow and handing a shot to Liz.

Ramsay looked for a long moment at Matt and let a wide grin form.

"Right. I've got ten years on you, kid. So respect your elders and listen to these three life lessons."

"Should I write it down?" Matt grinned back.

Ramsay snorted holding up one finger, "first lesson. Always make her scream. Let her get off first. Even if you feel like you can't hold on another second. Make. Her. Scream. Be a gentleman." Matt flushed slightly, but gave a simple nod as Ramsay held up a second finger, "Second lesson, never open a bottle of champagne inside. Unless you enjoy broken windows and black eyes." He gave a grin at the Boys, who all smirked appreciatively, and he held up a third finger, "And the last lesson I can offer, for all my years on this earth... never ever _never_ , and I mean _never ever_ try to get a Poptart out of the toaster with a fork. Just don't do it. Trust me."

Matt stared at Ramsay for many moments as everyone held back sniggers, "ya know... that is some solid advice. Maybe I'll live to be as old as you. I feel so enlightened. Thank you, wise one."

Dinner with your, uh, 'adopted' family had been pleasant, and you were glad for the time you got to share with them all. Despite the empty, gaping gap of Damon no longer being the life of the party, the laughs from the Boys were genuine and the jokes were plenty. There was no talk of street wars, rival families, the Church, or plans for what was going to happen next in regards to the business; legit or mafia. There was only talk of memories, bullshit stories, and the newest, and tiniest member of your dysfunctional family. You had allowed yourself one more shot, and a whole glass of wine. It was a mistake. You were very much tipsy, and had a hard time standing straight. It made Ramsay smirk, as he would hold out his hand to you to help you to the restroom. What kind of mom did this make you? A horrible one probably. No. Not true. You were going to be the best damn mother. And you earned this. For all the shit you had gone through, and how healthy you had tried to be during your pregnancy. One night was not going to reflect on your parenting. Even if it was the day after you gave birth, and you really knew better than to let yourself go so far right after surgery. But, you had Ramsay, and that was good enough for you.

"Give yourself about three hours before you collect anymore milk, hon. Alcohol should be out of your system by then. But if your boobs hurt before then, pump and dump. Keep me updated on my little one, and I will see you in a couple days." Liz said, hugging you tightly before she and Ben left.

"You guys be safe!" You called after them, as Ramsay slipped his arm around your waist and helped you stand, so you could hug Matt, Skinner, and Alyn as they got things together to leave.

"Let's go to bed, doll." He hummed in your ear, tugging you back toward the bed. Whether he did it on purpose or not, his voice in your ear had turned you on. You grimaced at the fact that you were not going to be having sex for at least 6 damn weeks. 6 long, miserable weeks. But, that didn't mean your husband had to suffer with you.  
  
You pushed Ramsay up against the door, hoping his weight would keep anyone from opening the door as they did not lock, and hastily unbuttoned his shirt, kissing every bit of skin you exposed.

He hummed in content, closing his bloodshot eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

"You don't have to, lil' mama." He whispered, his breath catching as you lowered yourself to your knees and slowly undid his belt.

"Shut up. It's your birthday. And one of us should at least get off." You said, unbuttoning his pants button and pulling the zipper down. You pushed his pants down as he tangled his fingers in your hair. You rested your forehead against his hip, bringing your hand up to slowly run your finger along him, until he began to grow hard. Once he was hard you gripped him firmly in your hand, pumping him slowly and swiping your thumb over his tip. His grip in your hair tightened and he made a small noise.

"How bad do you want it?" You whispered, bringing your eyes up to his face.

He drew a deep breath, licked his lips, and looked down at you. "Don't tease. Not today, baby girl. Wait until I can return the favor." He whispered gruffly. 

"Well, that doesn't sound like much fun, daddy." You teased with a small pout.

He let a drunken grin form, "Daddy. I'm a daddy, now. Hm. But no, little pet. Don't make me..." But his words were replaced by a tiny gasp and small moan as you took him in your mouth. You set a slow pace, pressing your tongue firmly against him, and raking your top teeth gently along him. "Harder." He hummed through a moan. You applied more pressure with your teeth as you swirled your tongue over his tip, tasting the sticky sweetness of his precum. He swallowed thickly and tightened one hand in your hair as he moved his other hand gently along the side of your face.

Desire and warmth welled inside you. If only you could fuck him the way you wanted without the risk of hurting yourself. As you worked your mouth and tongue on him, you felt his body tense and his knees weaken slightly as he relied solely on the wall for support now. With the help of your hand, you pumped him firmly and slowly, toying with his tip with the tip of your tongue and waiting to catch his cum in your mouth.

"Baby girl, faster." He panted, trembling at the knees now.

You gave a small smirk, and did as he asked, using your other hand to dig your nails into his thigh. That sent him over. He drew a sharp gasp and let out a deep, throaty moan, as your mouth filled with his thick, salty cum. You ran your tongue lightly over his tip, until he had stopped pulsing in your mouth and released his grip on you. You leaned back on your knees, swallowed, and looked up at him through your lashes, "Happy birthday, Mr. President." He chuckled as he pulled his pants up and held his hand out to you. You took his hand, and slowly pushed off your knees, wincing at the ache and pain. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. You rested the side of your face against his chest, admiring how warm his skin was and listening to his heart beat furiously in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided that once I get these last chapters polished and posted I will be reposting the entire story with an actual female character. I know some would rather not have to read as reader insert. So I shall be posting Guns for Hire 2.0 with a female OC. So if you wanna reread it in a different light, or wanna share with friends who don't like reader insterts... well, ya know. ;D


	79. Breakfast at Tiffany's

You dressed quickly, fumbling with your pants button in your hurry and excitement. Across the room, Ramsay gave a grunt and shifted in his sleep. You stood there, watching him, admiring his calm. Despite putting his best foot forward last night, and making everyone laugh, he had steeled himself away. The smile he had worn never quite made it to his eyes, which remained hard as two chips of ice. He had been stiff on the short walk from the bar. He had seemed nervous, almost. He had kept his hand near his hip all night, ready to pull his gun at any moment. You wondered briefly what his father had said, or lied about more like. He loved to feed Ramsay a deadly amount of paranoia, and it took so much to dismantle the fear. You crossed the room and placed a light kiss to your husband's temple.

"I'm going to eat breakfast. I left you a message on your phone." You whispered gently in his ear. He gave no sign of having heard you, but you knew better than to wake a sleeping monster. Especially one who was always so wound, sleep hardly ever graced it. You grabbed up your purse and left the room quietly. You cast a final glance at your husband. You decided that, even if you weren't exactly 'released' from the hospital yet, slipping out to the coffee shop across the street wouldn't kill anyone. You deserved it, right? Right.

You pushed the bottom floor button on the elevator key pad, and wrung your hands together; feeling relieved in a way. You pushed out into the early morning light and took in the already heavy bustle of the main strip of the city. People with their bags and coffees in hand. People hailing cabs and waiting to cross the street. People talking away furiously on their cell phones and walking quickly in every direction.

You set off at a normal pace, in no real hurry, as you neared the group by the street crossing, all waiting for the light to turn. You hummed a tune, pausing briefly outside the door of a coffee shop as a man pushed through the door carrying multiple cups of coffee. The smell was amazing. You stepped inside and felt wide awake as the smell of coffee beans filled you up. The display case of breakfast pastries, making you water at the mouth slightly. You took your place in line, watching all the morning commuters go about their business. You paid for your coffee and bagel, grinning to yourself. For all of your years in this city, you had never bought breakfast like this. Like Holly Golightly. All you were missing was a little black dress and cigarette. It made you feel a bit... Well, yearning for romance. That was something that was lacking recently. Romance. Not that it was your husband's fault. It was always one thing or another. He was so stressed and busy. It made you afraid of what would happen when he finally snapped. But maybe everyone would come to their senses, band together, destroy the common enemy, and then your husband would relax. You had a two day old son in the hospital. That was more than enough for you both to worry about. Maybe you would grab lunch with Ramsay later and talk to him about less, uh, life threatening matters. Things to look forward to. Like bringing your son home. Or holding him for the first time. Or maybe even ask about the weapons business; like how the building construction was going and when production would be back up. Maybe even pluck up enough courage to ask him why he had thought it a good idea to destroy the damn storage warehouse at all. He was smarter than that. He knew the repercussions of that act before he ever set the blaze, so why? To make a point? To show just how crazy he was? To get under his father's skin? Or maybe he hadn't given it much thought, still freshly wounded from burying his best friend.

These thoughts carried you blindly to the NICU floor. You disposed of your empty coffee cup, saddened slightly that you didn't really taste it in your blind walk, washed your hands, and walked through the doors. A couple nurses glanced up from the desk and gave you warm smiles, which you returned, on your way to your son's room. Here you were greeted by a very tired looking Skinner. "I'm assuming Rams is alternating you, Ben, Alyn, and Matt?" You asked, setting your bag down and taking a seat next to Skinner. He gave a small nod, staring blankly at the floor. "So, then, who kept an eye on him last night while we were, uh, celebrating?" You asked, leaning forward to touch your son.

"Roose." Skinner yawned, standing and stretching.

You were taken aback, "Roose?"

Skinner nodded, still stretching deeply, "Yes ma'am, until I came in at one this morning. If it's okay with you, I'm off to find a pick me up, breakfast, and stretch my legs a bit."

"Yes, of course. Go do you." You nodded fervently at the exhausted looking man before you.

×××

A pair of hands around your neck made you jump and almost scream. But you relaxed realizing it was your husband. No one else's hands could fit that perfectly around your neck. You blinked the sleep from your eyes and looked up at Ramsay. He bent down and placed a kiss to your forehead, before releasing your neck and sitting beside you and glancing over at the sleeping infant that was his son. "Twenty eight not feelin' you, huh, Ramsay Bolton?" You grinned, winking at him.

He huffed, stroking Damon's arm. "I guess not. Though, I don't remember the last time I actually slept. So maybe it's treating me well." He sighed.

"You need to slow down, babe. You shouldn't be out and about the way you have been. You've just recently had surgery." You said, frowning deeply at him. He pulled his hand away from Damon, sitting up straight and raising his brows at you with wide eyes.

"Me?" He whispered, "and what about you? Having our son eight weeks early and having an emergency surgery to remove him from your gut... hardly twenty fours hours out of surgery and what did you do last night?" You scowled at him, but gave a sigh, turning your gaze back to Damon.

"Let's just take Damon and run away. Far away. From everything." You felt Ramsay's gaze on you, and he was silent for a ling time before speaking.

"We are not cowards. We are Bolton's. And we will fight tooth and nail. And we _will_ come out on top in the end." He said in a fierce whisper.

You took him in, and his determination. You gave a small nod, looking back at your son. "Wanna tell me why your father watched Damon last night and you didn't tell me?" You asked, unsure what kind of answer you would get.

"You would have refused if I had told you before. I'm Catholic, doll. I take that approach. Do the action first, and ask for forgiveness later." He shrugged, turning his eyes from you to Damon as well. You snorted and rolled your eyes.

"Despite the fact you don't like him, and whatever feelings I do or do not have for him, we need him." He added slowly.

"For?" You asked, giving your husband a slight glare. "What use could he possibly be to us anymore? Look what he's done."

Ramsay sighed, lacing his fingers in his lap and leaning back in his chair. He was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. "We just need him. And that's all you need to know. keep questioning me and I may silence you. It never works out well for those who underestimate me."

"Underestimate you? I don't underestimate you, Rams! I want to keep you safe. And keeping him around is deadly to you." You hissed quietly, puffing up immediately.

"(Y/n), this isn't a matter up for discussion. It is what I say it is, and you will remember that. You may be my wife, and I may love you, but if you start stepping on my toes, I may push back." Ramsay said sternly, giving you a cold glare.

You ran your tongue along your top teeth and clenched your jaw, staring blindly before you. You gave a haughty little sniff, picking your head up high as you rose from your chair, "And when our son mysteriously comes up dead or missing it is _your_ fault, Ramsay. You turned on your heel and stormed from the room, out of the hospital. Not stopping to think about what you had said until you were standing on the sidewalk. You had the fleeting instinct to turn around and ask Ramsay to forgive you. But a lot of good that would do you now. The words were already said. It would be like trying to return water back into a broken glass. You set off at a quick pace down the sidewalk, your phone ringing. You pulled your phone out of your pocket: _Mom_

You put on a forced smile and answered the phone, "Hey mom."

_'Hey baby! Just wanted to let you know we are headed that way. Been on the road about an hour now. Meeting up with Eli and Jeyne for lunch when they get off, and then we will be up at the hospital.'_ Your mother said, sounding all kinds of excited.

"Of course. Just let me know when you're hospital bound." You said, hearing a ding in your ear.

_'Alright, baby. We will see you soon. Love you!'_

"I love you, too." You said, pulling your phone away from your ear to hang up and see a new text.

  
_[Tyene: OMG! So first off, congratulations! Matt told me. And maybe sent a picture of 12. He's beautiful. Second, I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. You were right, of course... but ya know.]_

_[You: Thank you, dear! And it's okay. I understand... I too have done stupid things when it comes to those I love.]_

You sighed, returning inside the hospital and returning to your room. Your cut was starting to ache you. Maybe you would take a nap, regroup, and put on that fake smile around your parents and husband, ignoring the fact that Ramsay was bound to cold shoulder you.

Sure enough, Ramsay was very curt with you as you led your father, mother, brother, and sister-in-law to Damon's room. Thankfully though, he was perfectly pleasant with your family. But, even Ramsay's shit attitude could not spoil the time you spent with your family, celebrating the birth of its newest member. Your mother cried shamelessly as she touched him for the first time. Even your father got a little misty in the eyes as he gazed down at his first grandson. Eli was short on words, but you knew that he was just trying to be a hardass. Military men. Ha. Jeyne however, was excited and could not wait to go shopping to buy her nephew clothes that would fit him until he was able to fit in all the other clothes. 

xxx

It had been two days. Two days of going through motions, adjusting yourself to being a first time mother, and mother of a premature child who was like a caged animal on display in his little acrylic box. It was maddening. All you wanted was to wrap him up and go home. But home was still out of the question. While Damon was growing and the doctor assured you he was on the right track, it would still be a week or two before you could possibly get the okay to take him out of the hospital.

Ramsay wasn't helping matters. He was still distant and cold toward you. That was also maddening. You needed him, and yet, you wounded his pride and he was not like to forgive you anytime soon. Even as you clutched the release papers, packed your things, and walked out of the hospital as a 'free woman'.  Ramsay unlocked the door of your temporary apartment. It was just two blocks from the hospital. It had a grand charm. High end and well manicured. Charming little townhome apartments. Historical and really reflected the founding charm of the city. Ramsay showed you around, and took your bags to the bedroom. He had given you a quick, emotionless kiss to the cheek and said he would be back later to check in.   

You sat gingerly on the couch.mMaybe doing something stupid and brash would make up for your not so wise choice of words with your husband. The Wicked One had been quiet for awhile. Not that you were really, physically, feeling up to anything... but when had that ever stopped you? You stared down at the carpet, wondering what you could possible do to stir the pot, without...

_Stannis_. Maybe you could find a way to scare him out of whatever rabbit hole he was hiding in. You picked up your phone, taking your time in typing out the message. Maybe hoping that some kind of sanity would make you think better.

_[You: Hey are you at the Fort?]_

You clutched the phone tight and standing from the couch. You wanted to explore this tiny place. Especially as it was not known exactly how long you would be here. Two weeks? Three weeks? Two months? You pulled back the living room curtain to look down at the bustling city street below. You noticed you had a balcony. It was a rather nice day. You walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, glancing over at the carton of cigarettes on the counter. You snatched up an unopened pack and a cheap lighter still in the bag the carton had come in. You opened the door to the balcony, leaving it open as you took a seat on the chair. You watched the cars rumble pass, slowly opening the pack of cigarettes and pulling the first one out. You fingered the filtered end, staring blindly. You reached to grab your bottle of water when your phone vibrated on the table beside the bottle. Abandoning the water you picked up your phone.

_[Matt: yes ma'am. Sup?]_

_[You: Bring me the map of the city with all the turfs divided up. It should be in Ramsay's office. He usually keeps it in the back corner by the bookshelf. And bring me my Kylo Ren costume. We have work to do.]_


	80. Take it all

You paced back and forth on the balcony, wringing your hands, waiting on Matt. What would Ramsay say if he came by while you were attempting to scheme and track down Stannis? Well that was a 50-50. Either he would let you carry on and find it amusing, or he would be livid. The last thing you wanted to have Matt caught in the crossfire. But, you had to play your part right? That was your job. At least, you felt it was your job. And someone had to do something. Men were stupid sometimes. And as you had learned as of later, 'if you want something done, do it your damn self.' There was a knock on the door. You quickly crossed the living room and pulled open the door to find Matt with a box and the rolled up map. You took the map without a word and turned quickly on your heel. Matt followed you in, closing the door quietly behind him. You rolled the map out across the table, scanning it with a small frown. There were so may places.

"What exactly is it you're wanting to do?" Matt asked, setting the box in an empty chair and looking the map over too.

"We have to find Stannis. The sooner we contact him, the sooner we can be done with all of this... whatever this even is anymore."

Matt made a small noise as he sucked his front teeth, looking from you to the map, "But how are you supposed to find him, firstly? No one has seen anything of him since the Lannisters slaughtered damn near all of his men. And secondly, even if we do find him, what are we supposed to say? 'Oh hey there, Stan the Man, I know we have all been at each other's throat recently, and the Red Kings have given you no real reason to trust us, but do you think maybe we could set aside our differences and take down the Church together? Then we can go back to the violence?' I mean, come on. There is a _reason_ he is in hiding, (y/n)."

You heaved an irritable sigh, "What other choice do we have? I have to keep my husband safe. I have to keep my son safe."

"Be that as it may, there is no way to get in touch with him. We have been trying. For all we know the man is dead and rotting in a dumpster somewhere."

You gave Matt a long look. Maybe he was right. But you needed more people on your side, even if only for a short while. "You're right. I wasn't thinking." You finally said, stepping away from the map. "Thank you. You can go do whatever."

"You sure? Like, you're good?" Matt asked, uncertainly.

You nodded, staring out of the tiny window in the kitchen.

"Well then, I'm going to go take a nap before it's my turn to be stuck in the hospital for hours." Matt said, turning on his heel and leaving.

You stood there, staring until you heard the front door close. You turned back to the map, giving it one last glance before slowly rolling it up and placing it in the corner. Maybe you couldn't rally with the Stags. Maybe Stannis was dead. But not all the players were dead. Not all the families who once held power were gone. There were still one or two you could get in contact with. One or two that might rise to the call. It was an awful gamble. But even if it didn't pay off, would you really be in any worse of a position than you were now? Maybe you should talk to Ramsay. He was the schemer and backstabber after all. No. This was your fight. This was your job.

xxx

Catching a nap had proved effective, even if it was short lived. You felt a little more eased. Though, you were still afraid of what Ramsay would do when you saw him again. You had given him a son. A son who didn't exactly require you to be his life support anymore. It was an unsettling thought as you pushed through dull post surgery ache out of bed. You took a quick shower and dressed almost as quickly, drying your hair with a towel on your way to the kitchen when the front door slammed. And there was the beast. He seemed slightly winded as he leaned against the door, breathing heavy. You stopped in your tracks, raising a brow at him as he darted his eyes around the living room and took off quickly down the hall, clutching his old Darth Vader mask in one hand. You stood there, wondering what the hell was going on. He returned to you, grabbing the towel from your hands and dropping it to the floor. He quickly pulled his shirt off, casting it aside and grabbing your wrist. He pulled you into him and clashed his mouth with yours, biting painfully at your bottom lip.

"Ouch, Rams, you're..." you whimpered against his mouth. He pulled away from you, grabbing your face in his hands and rubbing his palms harshly over your cheeks until you felt the heat creep up your face. You pulled away from him, "What are you doing?" You demanded, completely bewildered at this point. He opened his mouth as a banging came on the front door. He gave a smirk, ran his hand through his hair to make it wayward and walked to the door, undoing his belt as he did. He opened the door and you were confused to see a police officer standing there. This whole situation was fucking weird.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but we caught wind of a man... oh, I am really sorry." The officer said, eyes flitting between you and Ramsay. Your face flushed and bottom lip swollen. Ramsay half undressed and breathing still a bit irregular.

"Not a problem, officer, anything we can help you with?" Ramsay said smoothly.

"Well it seems there was a robbery not too far from here and people thought they saw the thief come to this area. Have you heard anything?"

Ramsay gave a mildly interested expression and glanced at you, "Did you hear anything, doll?" You shook your head. He turned back to the cop, "He may have ran on through from front entrance to the back."

"Right. Maybe so." The cop said slowly.

"Might wanna check with the others though, just to be sure." Ramsay suggested.

"Yeah. Well, sorry for the, uh, interruption. You folks have a wonderful day. And if you hear anything, please give us a call."

"Of course. Good luck." Ramsay said with a grin as he shut the door. He stood there facing the door, apparently counting in his head before turning back to you.

"What the hell?" You blurted. He put on his smirk and reached into his pocket, pulling out a box, holding it out to you. You gave him a hard look but couldn't help but grin as you took the box and opened it slowly. A diamond bracelet and earrings.

"You know, for when our son was born." He chuckled.

"You are a terrible person." You grinned, closing the box and looking up at him.

He gave a small shrug, "No one has ever said I was a good one."

Despite his lighter than normal attitude and the fact that he just stole you yet another set of jewelry, you were still uneasy. Like being lulled into a false sense of security.

"Baby, I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I know that you know more than I do about all of this. I'm just... scared." You said before I could say anything else.

He gave a half grin and a small nod, "I know you are." And with that he walked past you to the balcony. You really could not afford to fuck up plan wasn't fool proof. But it had to be done.

You followed him to the balcony, leaning against the door frame, "What are you up to?"

"Well, I have a couple meeting to attend, shit at the shop to take care of, and that's about it." He shrugged, lighting a cigarette.

"How's Damon?" You asked.

"Good. Didn't fuss to much while I was there. Slept mostly. Running tests on him later. Check his blood counts and shit." He said, turning to look at you, "What are you doing?"

You gave a small shrug, "Thought I'd go spend time with our son for awhile and run up to the Fort to pick up a few things I'm missing. Maybe clear my head a little."

He nodded, turning his gaze to the street below.

×××

You left the hospital, giving Ben a small smile on your way out, before stopping beside him. "Hey, I need to borrow your keys. It shouldn't take me long. Just need to go grab a few things from the Fort."

Ben gave a nod, fishing for his keys, "yeah, no problem."

You took the keys with a grateful smile.

You scanned the parking lot for Ben's car, face screwed up against the sun glare on windshields and hurried to it once you spotted it. You gingerly took your seat and gave a tiny sigh, giving a tiny push on your abdomen. You should make this quick so you could take the painkillers and go to sleep. You were doing way too much. In over your head. You were your own punishment. But the solitary drive to the Dreadfort was much welcomed. It was still early. Only a 30 minute drive. If you could do what you were aiming and hoping to do, you'd be back in time for dinner with your husband. Yes. Because it would all work out so perfectly... The thought made you laugh. Who were you even trying to kid anymore? Nothing about what you werw doing would go perfectly.

  
You arrived at the Dreadfort, realizing how much you missed, lived, and hated this damn place. You climbed out of the car, pushing through the front door. The place seemed empty. The Boys not on duty must be sleeping. Liz would be on her way back from picking up Kaden from school. So that left the help and Carmen. Where would she be? But no. You didn't have time.Purposefully you set off in the direction on the house you never went. In the direction of Reek. Slowly, you pushed the door open and found the halfman laying on the floor, curled up like the dog he thought he was. "Reek?" You said gently, closing the door behind you.

Reek jerked in a panic, scrambling away from you. You heaved a deep sigh. Anger and disgust welling at your husband out of nowhere. How could anyone be so sick and twisted as to do whatever this was to another human? You crossed your arms and frowned at Reek. "Listen, you're name is not Reek. Your name is Theon Greyjoy. You are a man. You are a cop. And if you want to please your master you will do as I say."

He shook his head furiously. You could practically smell the fear. You had no time for this. "You will do what I say or I will have master punish you most severely. Now stand up. Like a man." You demanded. Trembling in fear, Reek did as he was told. "Follow me." You said, turning on your heel and leading him upstairs. You pushed open the door to Ramsay's old room. Here you pulled open the closet, grabbing fresh clothes. "You will take a shower and get clean." You said, thrusting the clothing on him. He took the clothes, still shaking. You sat on the end of the bed, biting your nail and waiting.

Finally Reek stepped out of the bathroom. He was unrecognizable now that all the filth was gone from him. He would never again be the man that was once Theon Greyjoy, but at least he didn't smell of death anymore.

"Now you listen to me. You will go home, as Theon. And you will relay this message. And then you will come straight back here as Reek. Do I make myself clear? Ramsay would really enjoy to hang your hide in my wine cellar. And I don't want you're dripping carcass ruining my floor. Understood?" You said, standing from the bed. Reek nodded quickly, eyes dropping to the floor. "Theon will go to his father and tell him the Red Kings need his help to destroy the Church. Once our needs have been met we will give the Greyjoy's all the land the Stags used to own, as a thank you for the aid and the support." You said, tine hard and determined.

Reek brought his dead eyes to yours and gave a small nod. "Y-yes ma'am." He croaked quietly.

"Good, now go. And be quick about it. We don't want to make master mad." You said, pointing at the door. Reek hurried away, almost tripping over himself. Apparently not used to wearing shoes anymore. You dropped your shoulders and slowly made your way out of the room. Either this was going to be okay, or it was going to backfire beautifully. Regardless, however, you really should have told Ramsay. But what was it he had said about being Catholic?  _Act first and ask for forgiveness later?_   Ha. Like he would ever forgive anything. But here it was. No stopping it now. No matter how it turned out. But, no use worrying over it all just yet. You had a son to fawn over, more plans to lay, and a job to do.


	81. Deathwish

You had made it almost to the end of the hall when a voice stopped you in your tracks. A voice that made your blood run cold. "I thought you were up to something."

You turned quickly. There he was. Arms crossed, leaning against the wall, watching you with a deadly smirk. "Ramsay." You breathed, unable to move as you watched him push himself off the wall.

"Am I really that hard to talk to?" He asked in a deadly whisper. One that challenged his father's.

You swallowed thickly, dropping your shoulders in defeat. "And what would I have said, Ramsay?" You asked, dropping your head and staring down at your shoes.

"Anything. Like 'Hey, I had this idea, what do you think?' Or something like that." He said, walking into you.

You didn't dare look up. You could not look at his face. You did not want to see anger, or even that cool mask of indifference. "Going to kill me? You don't exactly need me now." You muttered.

This made him laugh, "No. Not yet. Let's see how you're little plan plays out. _Then_ , maybe I'll kill you. You're just _begging_ to be killed."

"It's not like that. I have to do what I have to do. You've been sitting around doing nothing while the..."

"Nothing." He cut across you, grabbing your face and pulling it up toward his. "I've been doing nothing have I? Maybe I will kill you after all. What a shame. I do love you." He sighed.

"You don't love me, Ramsay. Not what love really is." You whispered, tears prickling the corners of your eyes.

"Because I don't love you the way you think love is... because I'm no prince charming, that means I do not love you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at you.

"Ramsay, you love nothing but violence." You said, tears streaming now.

"I love you. And it will be the death of me. A beautiful murder. A true Beauty and the Beast. Except, I'm afraid to say, this Beast has no redemption and is no prince. I have been good to you, (y/n). I have given you chance after chance. And here you are... fucking up. Again." He said, releasing your face and letting out a deep sigh, "What am I supposed to do with you? You've grown so wild under my wing."

"Yes. You ruined me." You said with a sniff, wiping your tears away.

"It's like I can't even be mad. I should have known better. From the second I saw the spark in your eyes when we killed your ex lover. And I should have been even more cautious when you told me you were the Wicked One." He said, taking your hand and leading you down the hall.

"Rams, I... I never meant for any of this to..." you began.

"Shhhh... no need for apologies. Apologies are for the weak. Are you weak?" He said, giving you a sideways glance.

"No. I am a monster." You said with a frosty bite.

"Indeed. Monsters do not apologize. They continue to tear things to shreds. Everything around them. Much as I have done to you, and did to Damon. He just never succumbed completely to the madness."

"Why? Why did you let me become this?" You asked, stopping in your tracks.

"Let you? I didn't _let_ anything happen, baby girl. _You_ let it happen. I gave you the tools and you chiseled yourself into what you are. It was always there. I've told you before that you are dangerous." He chuckled, tugging you along.

"Why are you playing games?" You asked, though sounding more demanding in your tone.

"I'm the puppet master and you are my greatest creation, Pinocchio." He shrugged, grip tightening on your hand.

"Will you do the same to our son?"

He let a smirk form, "I doubt I will live long enough to do that. One way or another death will find me soon. Either by the beautiful monster I created, or all of my sins will finally catch me and drag me down to hell."

"I couldn't kill you." You said at once.

"Wrong. You could. It would be easy. I came here with full intentions of killing you. But the way Reek feared you... the ice in your voice. It kinda turned me on." He shrugged, dropping your hand and continuing down the hall.

"STOP WITH THE GAMES RAMSAY!" You screamed at him, breathing coming heavy, like a wounded animal.

"No games, doll." He sneered, turning to look at you, as you had stopped in the middle of the hall.

"You're hurting me!" You cried, watching him through tear brimmed eyes.

"Father always said that hurt..."

"Fuck what your father said! Fuck him! Fuck this game! Fuck everything!" You spat like acid. 

He raised his brows at you and smirked tauntingly at you. "When the time comes baby girl, make sure every drop of blood leaves my body."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking psycho?" You whispered, uncomfortable at the look he was giving you. Of pure bliss and complete seriousness.

"Oh Hamlet." He chuckled, turning his back on you.

You watched him, unable to move. Unable to think. "Come along, doll. We have a son to show off." He called, throwing you one last glance over his shoulder before turning a corner.

Ramsay Bolton was a lot of things. He was everything to you. Love. Life. Sanity. Insanity. Hate. Rage. Anger. Lust. Desire. Comfort. Peace. Chaos. _**Home**_. But more importantly, Ramsay Bolton was your death. He had consumed everything inside of you like a fire. "A raging forest fire" Liz had once said. And you were too ignorant to see it. But it was plain as day now, as you suffocated on the smoke you were still so willingly gulping down. And all you wanted was more. He was your entire being. Entire existence. He had planned this. All of this was a part of his game. **Somehow**. And one way or another he would be the one looking at you as the life left your eyes.


	82. Deadly sins

In the days that followed you had distanced yourself from everyone. Everything was marred by the words Ramsay had said. The fact that he was so calm. The fact the you had both been avoiding one another. But what could you say anymore? So much had changed since December. So much in you was different. You had built yourself up to be some badass. To play the game. To protect your family. But what had come of it? _Stupidity_. That was all there was to it. You were fucking stupid. You never had any business in trying to play this game. You should have just left it all to Ramsay. He was the mastermind. Not you. You were just an overly emotional woman. Nothing special. Why did he even keep you around? What had Damon ever meant? You were angry with yourself. How did you let this happen? What was going to happen?

"(Y/n)?" A distant voice said.

You glanced up from the hospital floor to see Matt. "Yes, hon?" You whispered.

"Ramsay said you weren't answering your phone and asked me to come find you." Matt said, walking forward to look down at the tiny, napping Damon.

"Oh. I must have left my phone on silent. Just forgetful." You said pulling out your phone from the purse beside you chair on the floor. 5 missed calls. 1 new message. You opened it slowly.

_[Rams: your plan came through. Surprise.]_

You gave a huff, but relief didn't wash over you. Instead, you felt empty at the words. It didn't matter if those damn Greyjoy's agreed to anything or not. Ramsay was going to kill you regardless. And there was nothing you could do to prevent it. He was just biding his sweet time. Waiting. Watching you sweat and panic in silence. Just another fucking game.

You nodded, standing. "I should go then." You gave one last glance at your son, threw your purse over your shoulder and left. Blindly you walked down the sidewalk. The walk becoming so ingrained in your mind now, you didn't bother to take in anything. You pushed open the door quietly to find Ramsay sitting in an armchair, staring at the wall. He glanced over when you shut the door and motioned you over to him. You walked over to him, he caught your wrist and pulled you into his lap.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" He asked, frowning at you.

"I'm sorry. I had my phone in my bag. And it was on silent. You know I wouldn't ignore you on purpose." You said quietly, looking down into your lap.

He just gave a nod, "are you still confused?"

"Yes." You whispered.

Confused was the best way to put it when you looked back on the last few months. The things you had done. It had seemed so easy at the time. Kill those who got in the way or upset you. But then... humanity tried to set in. You weren't some killing machine. Not like your husband. How had you let yourself become like this? Pathetic and stupid. Were you always that way? No. Otherwise Ramsay would have killed you a long time ago, right? So what were you? Just a shitty fucking person. One that didn't listen to your little shoulder angel when it warned you not to do that. Why did you never slow down? If you had just taken a moment or two to think. If you had just taken the time to talk to Ramsay. Would that have been so hard? It had always been so easy to talk to him. All those nights you had laid in bed with him, telling him your secrets and fears until the sun came up.

"I wish I could change all of this, Rams. I am so sorry." You said after a few moments silence.

"What's the point in wishing? Change it if that's what you want. Nothing is set in stone, baby girl." He chuckled.

"I just miss the way things were before you went to jail." You sighed, pulling away from him. "Now what?"

"Now we sit back and let those damn squids drown and flush out the Stags. Then we destroy the Church. Then throw the damn squids back in the ocean and be on our merry way. Maybe you did fuck up in everything you did. But in the fuck up, you also shifted things from our shoulders. Now we just watch, wait, and listen. I have other news though." He said, giving you a long look.

"What?" You asked, afraid.

"Your Snakes. They fucked up. Killed Doran, his son, and the Lannister girl. What are you going to do when it all points back to you? You employed them." He said, watching you closely through narrowed eyes. You gaped slightly, standing quickly. You ran your hands through your hair, thinking. "Now was the time. You were **NOT** pathetic. You were **NOT** an idiot. You were **NOT** a useless woman playing the game she didn't understand. No. No more of that shit. The crowd around may have been cheering for your defeat. But you were not going to let that happen. You were done with this shit. You were a goddamn **_Bolton_**.

You took a deep breath, thinking. "I'm going... to stop and think. So much going on. There's us. And we are trying to rally with the Roses and Lions. The Greyjoys are rooting out the Stags. The Church is targeting is us all. I have the Wicked One. I have the Snakes. And I have the Sheep. But the Sheep are no more. My Snakes... well, they are just that. Snakes. They will only add to more chaos between us and the Lions. They must be dealt with. Then we have to keep an eye on the squid fuckers. Ramsay, I am going to fix this. Somehow." You said, pacing and ticking off your fingers. "I have been a fucking idiot. I just thought... well, I wasn't really thinking. I was feeling. I was trying to listen to my guilt. But you know what? That was a fucking lie. I have no guilt. Our blades are sharp. And mine shall be the sharpest. Before I decide anything I will talk to you." You paused, turning to look at him. "I know you do not forgive me. I do not forgive me. I got a bit lost. I cannot make up for the shit I have done. Mistakes I have made. But I don't want forgiveness. I know you have been avoiding me, simply to contemplate the most satisfying way to kill me. I'm not even afraid anymore. All the things I have done. I deserve it. But now, Ramsay... Now I have come begging for your help. I don't know what I'm doing. I should have never tried to put on a mask and be something I am not. I was warned over and over again. I have no excuses. I tried to push it off myself. I will beg and plea if I must. But I need help, Ramsay."

He gave you a long look, and a slightly bemused expression. You scowled. Was this what he had wanted all along? To let you run to the end of your leash, only to yank you back with all his strength until your windpipe crushed and you gasped for air as the stars swam before your eyes?

"Why is it only now you take the time to stop and think?" He asked, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"Because I didn't realize I wasn't thinking. I thought I had all under control. Running from the warning signs. Ignoring words of wisdom. Trying to be a monster, and fill Damon's shoes, and still be the person I thought I was before we killed Clay. Maybe I could blame it on pregnancy brain. But, what good does that do me? I will die in the end anyways." You said, dropping your shoulders.

"Go back to the hospital. Be with our son. He needs you, doll." Was all Ramsay said as he rose from his chair and left the room.

You wanted to scream and shout. You wanted to sell your soul for a fucking time machine. You left the apartment quickly, not sure what would happen now. Maybe in the silence broken only by babies crying and hospital equipment beeps you would be able to reflect on what you felt and who you were. Maybe how to fix this. Not that the shattered life could be fixed completely. But at least make it a bit easier for Ramsay and your son. Why had it come to this?

But before you could think anymore on that question, something yanked you down an empty side road, and into an alley. You struggled and tried to scream. but a hand covered your mouth with such force you couldn't move your lips. You struggled harder, as the hand left your mouth, where you tried to take the opportunity to scream again, but it was muffled in a cloth being pressed over your nose and mouth. "It is time you come clean and confess your sins to the lord, child." Said a calm voice from somewhere out of your line of vision. The more you struggled, the harder you would breath, becoming increasingly more 'tired' with each breath until the brick wall swam before you and everything blurred into blackness.


	83. Switchback

Slowly you opened your eyes, with a small groan. You blinked furiously, panicking and heart racing as you realized you were tied to a chair. The rope was rough, poking; rubbing uncomfortably into your wrists. You inhaled deeply through your nose, trying to calm yourself. What did you learn when Ramsay had used you as kidnapping bait? First, keep calm. Panicking would do you no good. Last time you knew the enemy. This time you did not. The last words you had heard mentioned confessing your sins. You exhaled slowly. Okay, so the Church had you. You looked around. It was dark. No light, except under a crack that was apparently a door. Now, where could you be? You closed your eyes, straining your ears; listening hard. A sound. Any kind of sound. You closed your eyes tighter, straining your ears harder.

A drip.

It was faint. But it was definitely a drip of water. Maybe you were underground. The subway tunnels maybe? Or maybe the main church had catacombs underground? The hospital? That would be ironic. Held hostage under the building you had been heading to, your son high above you.

Had Ramsay realized you were missing? Would he care? Would he turn this city over for you anymore? That was silly. Of course he would. You were his. You belonged to him, and he would take back what belonged to him. But, would he act immediately? Or would he make you wait? To suffer and be punished at the hand of your captors only so he could turn around and do the same to you once you were with him again? Would that be punishment enough? Look at you, worrying over hypothetical things. The real question you needed to be concerned with was what emwere/em your captors going to do to you? How long had you been knocked out? Your breasts hurt badly. Your head felt as if you had been kicked. Your wrists were rubbing raw. Blood would surely draw soon. Your legs were stiff and numb. But you could feel the pressure of rope around them too. You were hungry, cold, thirsty, and aching all over. Your heart beat furiously in your chest as panic tried to rise again. But you couldn't so that. You had to remain calm. You were a Bolton, remember? Your blades are sharp. You said yours would be the sharpest. Whenever that door opened you would hold your head high and play the game you had been trying so hard to play. Except this time, you would do it correctly.

You took another deep breath, this time through your mouth, hoping to taste something familiar. Anything that might help you know where you were. But it was just damp and stale. Mildewy. Old. You opened your eyes, still no change. The tiny light from the tiny crack at the floor. What should you prepare for? Physical torture? Endless threats? The darkness and silence seemed to drag on forever. Like slowly descending into madness. Was that the point? Sit here in the dark and slowly crack until you were nothing? To readily plea and beg as soon as the door opened? To accept any terms demanded of you without a second thought? **No**! You would not do that. You were stronger than that. All of the things you had done in the last few months. All you had learned and somehow overlooked. All Ramsay had given you.

Yes. Ramsay had given you the world. The power. And you had let him down. How could you have done that to him?

Anger welled deep inside you. You felt shame for hurting him. He did not deserve that. More importantly, you were going to fix it. Yes. You would do whatever it took to get back in his good graces. You were a monster. Merciless. Remember those fingers you had taken? Yeah, you enjoyed every moment of it. Remember those victims you had murdered on camera? You loved every second of it. At the time it was hard to tell. You had been slightly confused then. Humanity had tried to take hold. But no more. You were not upset. You felt no remorse. Just like you didn't feel any guilt when you had killed Clay. Ramsay gave you life. Purpose. He nurtured you. He fed you and kept you going./p

The silence only seemed to enrage you. It was awakening the beast. You would not crack into weakness. Instead you would descend to what Ramsay had worked so hard to bring out of you. His equal. His rival. His right hand. Now, how to get out of here?

You tugged woth your wrists against the rope. It hurt. It was a stinging, deep ache with each new tug. It was like being burnt inside. It made your eyes water and heart rate quicken.  You bit your lip, suffocating all the aches and pains. Maybe if you pulled enough to draw blood you could slick the rope and slip your hands out. But what if that didn't work? And all that happened was that you caused lacerations that became infected? The thought made you shudder. No, that was not going to work. There had to be something else.

_Play the game._

Give them what they wanted, without giving them shit. Channel your inner Bolton. Lull them into false security and strike hard. Who knew how long you would be here? How long it would take Ramsay and the Boys to find you? May as well get comfortable and plot.

But to say you were not scared was worth a laugh. You were fucking terrified. The fear of the unknown. The fear of what would happen when that door opened. It was a growing cyst in your chest. Trying to drown you in despair. The longer the silence and darkness went on the more you began to try and panic. You kept trying to eat the fear, but you never rid it completely. It was a back and forth battle inside you.

Finally the door opened and the room flooded in bright light that blinded you. You dropped your head and squeezed your eyes shut against the stinging glare. Panic filled you, as you closed your eyes even tighter, waiting on some type of pain.

"Confess." Said a woman's voice. It was rough, stern, and uncaring. You blinked furiously down at your lap until your eyes quit streaming. Slowly you brought your eyes to the figure before you. A severe looking nun. "Confess." She said again.

You raised a brow, "there's nothing to confess."

"Confess."

You pursed your lips, and gave her a glare. "You won't get under my skin, you overgrown looking bat. People only confess when they feel guilty. I have no guilt. I am pure." You said simply. The nun gave you an impassive gaze, holding up a Bible. You snorted, "that will do no good. I know the word of your god. But I _**AM**_ God."

She began to read passage after passage on forgiveness and cleansing.

"Is this all you're going to do? Because I'm bored now." You said with a tut.

Without another word she snapped the book closed, turned on her heel, and left; flipping the switch and slamming the door behind her, washing you over again in silence and darkness. Your anger and annoyance surfaced and from deep inside you you let out that manic, delighted laugh. It rang in an sinister echo off the silent, black walls, making you laugh harder and louder.

Maybe you already cracked.


	84. kicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rams POV

Why was she so damn stupid? Where the fuck had he gone wrong? Was it lack of guidance? Maybe that was it. Even he had guidance throughout his life as he became the beast he was. Roose had stripped him down and created a war machine. The abuse, in both the psychical and emotional states. And Damon, there to clean up the damage and litter tiny bits of humanity into the wounds before the healed over.

_**Goddamn you Damon!** _

He gave a haughty sniff, rolling out of bed. A nap had been a very bad idea. It did nothing but make him feel even more tired and irritable. He glanced down at his watch and gave an angry huff. He had slept way too fucking long. But the last couple days had been so long. He was tired of the fucking hospital. Tired of being pissed at (y/n). Tired of being pissed at himself for letting all this stupid shit happen. He really needed to blow off some steam. It was building up to boiling point. He walked out on the balcony and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply as he watched the street below. All these worthless people going about their business, unaware that a nightmare was going to unfold on them all.

Yes, Reek had come back with news that his ex family had agreed to the terms set. However, it seemed to make him think he really was no longer Reek. He would tend to that later. He needed to go to the Fort anyways. He needed to meet with Ben. There were plans to make. Securities to be taken.

 _ **Goddamnit (y/n)!**_ Why didn't you say a fucking word before acting?

He flicked his cigarette away from him and slammed the balcony door behind him. He replaced his wallet and keys in  his pocket. He picked up his phone. Two new messages.

_[Ben: there has been some Stag activity just out of city limits. No word on Stannis tho]_

_[Skinner: I've got deals and terms drawn up. I'll bring them by when I come back up there. Also, your father wants a word with us both. Dk if he said anything to you yet]_

He closed out the messages without responding to either. He slid his phone into his pocket with his lighter and gave a sweeping glance around. (Y/n) must still be at the hospital. He slipped out the door and out of the apartment complex. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he ambled slowly down the sidewalk, skirting around evening shoppers and commuters. He paused for a second outside a burger joint, contemplating... Eh, maybe later. He wasn't hungry. But (y/n)... Rolling his eyes at himself he walked into the place and ordered a burger and fries. He sat at a small table, waiting on the order. He pulled out his phone to scroll through news. Nothing overly important. Petty little crimes and robberies. His made an appearance a few articles down. He smirked to himself, scrolling down more until another article caught his attention.

> **St. Boniface Church Taking a More Direct Action With the People**
> 
> _Father Sparrow, who works heavily with the children who attend the school within the St. Boniface Church grounds, and spends much time at St. Mary's hospital saying prayers and comforting the sick and hurting said in a statement on Monday that he was preparing to take a more direct action to bring people to the Faith and Grace of God. "It has been noted what troubled times this beautiful city is seeing. We are hoping to bring about peace and hope to the community by becoming more involved publicly. We are setting up more soup kitchen, and offering more..."_

"Order 56."

Ramsay glanced up, replaced his phone in his pocket, walked up to the counter, swiped the bag, and left quickly. He whistled a tune as he made his way through the hospital, walking past a snoozing Matt at the nurses station. He gave an unseen glare at the kid but said nothing as he walked into Damon's room. But it was empty, except for the sleeping infant. He glanced around. Perhaps, (y/n) had gone to the restroom? Or maybe he had missed her in the hall. He sat the food on a table and fell into a chair. After a few minutes of silence, he rose from the chair and made his way to the sink to wash his hands. He sat back down, scooting his chair quietly closer to his son. As he gazed down at the tiny being he felt a slight twinge of guilt in his chest. He tried to bury it quickly, but he was not very effective at it. It refused to leave. Maybe he had pushed (y/n) too far. He should have let her down gently instead of throwing her in the cage. What had he expected? All while being pregnant. He gave a deep sigh, running a fingertip along Damon's cheeks, who screwed up his face in annoyance and turned away in his sleep.

"Mr. Bolton?" came a voice behind him.

He sat up straight and turned to look at the voice. Gilly, the charge nurse. "Yes ma'am?" He asked slowly.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Damon is checking out fine. He will receive a bath tomorrow, and then you and your wife will finally be able to hold him." She said with a kind smile. He clenched his jaw at the news, trying to keep from looking excited. He nodded, but said nothing, looking back at his son. Gilly left quietly and Ramsay let the smirk grace his lips.

"Hear that? Your mother will have a basket of kittens when she finds out." He looked around, frowning now, "Where is that damn woman?" He glanced down at his watch, slightly surprised that he had already been here an hour. When did that happen? Hospitals... such time warps. He shifted in his seat to pull out his phone. He dialed (y/n)'s number, holding the phone lazily at his ear, listening to the ringing. But there was no answer. He frowned, trying again. He did this about six more times. Each time ringing and ringing until it went to voicemail. He pushed himself up from his seat and walked back to the nurse desk, hitting Matt around the head. Matt jerked, jumping up quickly and raising fists. Ramsay gave him an unamused glare, "Where's (y/n)?"

Matt blinked multiple times, registering Ramsay's words and dropping his fists. The words sunk in and Matt gave him a very confused look, "Uh... with you? I haven't seen her since I told her you were trying to get a hold of her. Just figured she went to see you and maybe catch a nap or somethin'."

Ramsay clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes to deadly slits, "What?" He asked in a deadly whisper. "I sent her back here _hours_ ago. What do you mean you have not seen her since she left earlier?"

Matt shifted uncomfortably on his feet, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, I dunno how to be anymore clear in what I said, Boss?"

Ramsay made a noise, running his hand through his hair and digging for his phone again. This time he called Ben.

_"Sup?"_

"Is my darling wife there?"

_"Uh, no? I'll give the place a glance over, but I don't think she's here. I'm sure Kade would have said something?"_

Ramsay frowned and stared at the floor, "No. It's fine. I'll be there shortly. Make sure Alyn is up when I get there." He hung up and turned to Matt, "Anything happens to my son, you will regret ever drawing your first breath." He growled. Matt gave a quick nod. Ramsay turned on his heel and left quickly.

If he hadn't been so caught in his thoughts, shoving through walls of people down the sidewalk he might have seen the man leaning against the wall near an alley. He might have heard the whisper from the man into the phone, _'he knows'_. But those are such minor details when you are filling quickly with anger, at everything. When you cannot think straight because of the anger... and what was that? A slight lemon squeeze of fear on top? Too many fucking enemies anymore.

xxx

He pulled the helmet off, throwing the doors open to the Fort. He walked straight across the foyer to the living room, throwing the helmet down on the couch, as Ben and Alyn both looked up. He raised his brows at both of them, but they both shook their heads. Of fucking course not. He heaved an sigh that came out more a growl.

"What happened?" Ben asked cautiously.

"I don't fucking know, Ben. Tried to call her, she didn't answer. So I sent Matt to the room to tell her to get a hold of me. So she shows up, we talk, I tell her to go back to the hospital. I took a fucking nap, show up at the hospital and then all the sudden Matt tells me she never fucking came back."

"You sure she just didn't... I dunno... Go somewhere else?" Alyn asked, already eating his words.

"No, fucking dumbass. Where the fuck would she go?" Ramsay snapped.

"I dunno, man. Her brother's maybe? I mean, she's been a bit off her rocker lately. Maybe she needed to see someone who isn't as involved?" Alyn shrugged, not looking at Ramsay.

"No." Ramsay hissed. "No. She would have told me."

"You sure? I mean after the whole Reek thing..." Alyn said, but words were cut off as Ramsay flung himself at him, hand around his throat.

"Reek." Ramsay whispered, releasing Alyn and setting off out of the living room towards Reek's room. He stomped down the hall and threw Reek's door open. Reek jumped off the floor, cowering with his arms over his head. Ramsay walked into Reek, grabbing him by the shirt and dragged him from the room toward the cellar. He shoved Reek down on the cold, concrete floor as he flipped on the light. He pulled a knife from his pocket and flipped open the blade. "Where is my wife?" He asked in a voice of forced calm.

"I-I don't know!" Reek gasped, trying to scramble away from Ramsay until his back came to the wall.

Ramsay put on a wicked grin, his full madness radiating from him like hellfire. " **WHERE IS MY WIFE**?" He demanded again, walking into Reek, and grabbing him by the neck to pull him up.

"Please!" Reek gasped, clawing at Ramsay's grip.

"How is that she goes missing only when you return, saying your nasty little family has accepted to help rid the problem going on?" He growled, placing the knife to the side of Reek's face.

"It wasn't m-me!" Reek gasped, still grabbing at Ramsay's hand, trembling in fear.

"Do not lie to me Reek!" Ramsay shouted, dropping his hand from Reek's throat. Reek fell to his knees, sucking in air furiously. Ramsay grabbed Reek again by the shirt and pulled him up. He shoved the wisp of a man against the wall, brought the knife to the fabric and hacked the shirt away violently. "It seems you did not learn the first time. Now, which body part do you need least, this time?" Ramsay sneered.

"Master, please! I swear to you, I know nothing about your wife!" Reek whimpered, pushing himself further back into the wall.

Ramsay paused as he placed the blade against Reek's chest. He glanced up at his face, full of fear, sweat, and pleading. He dropped the blade and took a step back. "Of course, what was I thinking? You are not brave enough to try and go behind my back anymore. You will stay here until I come back for you." Ramsay said, giving Reek a pat on the chest and then turning to leave, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He returned to the living room, replacing the knife in his pocket.

"Boss, I was thinking... It's race night. Maybe I can get some information or rumors from the crowd." Alyn said, giving Ramsay a weary look as he took in the madness gleaming about Ramsay.

Ramsay gave a nod, "Yes. Maybe. Ben, you need to find out about these Stags and call Skinner. Tell him I have business to take care of with father and he should be there as well."

Ben nodded, "Right." He hesitated, "Ramsay?"

"Yes?" Ramsay said, much more harshly than he intended.

"We will find (y/n), okay? She will be fine."

"I will make sure of that." Ramsay nodded with a cold, bitter laugh, picking up his helmet and pulling his keys from his pocket.


	85. The light of the Lord

How long had it been now? Half a day? Half a week? Okay, maybe half a week was a bit of an exaggeration, however, it may as well have been. You ached everywhere. And all you wanted to do was lay down and relieve your poor breasts. And eat. And go home. And gut the next person who walked through that fucking door. 

How long were you going to be forced to sit in this godforsaken chair? If only you could stretch you numb and cold legs.

And if only you could be sure that Ramsay was turning over every rock to find you. Though, the thought of what if this was Ramsay's doing...

No. That was absurd. Your husband wouldn't do that... actually, yes he would. But not to you. Right?

The thought made your stomach drop. What if all of this was just a sick twisted game for him? The whole thing, from the moment he found out you were pregnant. But if so, why? 

Because he can. That was all there was to it. He could do anything he wanted. Not because his last name was Bolton. Not because he was a multimillionaire. Simply because Ramsay Bolton did whatever the fuck he felt like, whenever he felt like it. There did not need to be a reason. 

A rouge tear slipped down your cheek. You were angry at yourself for letting this darkness consume you in such a way. While these ideas may have been truths, to an extent, Ramsay wouldn't do that to you.

_'Hey, (y/n). Can we talk?' Damon had said one night, not long after you and Ramsay had married._

_'Well, duh.' You hummed, putting dishes away from the dishwasher._

_Damon had gone quiet, taking an extremely long time to roll his joint, where he sat at the kitchen table. You had turned to look at him. A feeling of jealousy washing over you as you took in the man. The man who held all of Ramsay's secrets and passcodes. How you had wished that you could share a relationship with your husband as the man across the room from you did._

_Damon examined the joint, lit it, and took a large drag before choking out his words through small clouds of smoke, 'Ramsay... loves you... you changed... him.'_

_You snorted and rolled your eyes. 'Well, I hope he loves me. He did marry me.'_

_'That's my point. He never considered getting married until you came along. Dom was always the one with that weight on his shoulders. Not Rams.' Damon nodded, now lighting a cigarette._

_'What does that even mean, Damon? You are always talking in wise ass old man riddles.' You tutted, turning back to the dishes._

_'I just mean that, he would do anything for you. All you gotta do is ask.'_

_All you gotta do is ask._

 

That was were you had failed. You quit asking. You got too comfortable in doing things your way during that short stent of 'freedom' while Ramsay was in jail and in the hospital.

You thought you had been doing the right thing, even as everyone tried to talk you down. And yet... never once had you stopped to ask for guidance. 

Was that why Roose was still alive? To act as Ramsay's guide? Even men of chaos like Ramsay needed to stop and think sometimes. You really should have been more observant.

The door opened and made you jump. But in the blinding light you were blinded again, as a bag was placed over your head.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get this off of me!" You raged, yanking at your contraints. 

"Don't struggle." Came a man's gruff voice. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder and someone cutting at the ropes that bound you. You thought fleetingly of bolting as soon as you felt the ropes fall away, but the hand on your shoulder had you pinned.

Being blind was frightening. Even Ramsay sometimes scared you when he took away your sight, even if those times had resulted in pure bliss. To not see, to not know what to expect... it was so very scary.

Two sets of hands pulled you to your feet and led you from the room. Quick to think, you counted each step you took until you were being lowered into a chair. 

"Thank you. That will be all I require." Said another voice. A voice you knew. A females voice. One that had spat jealousy and hatred at you months ago in a theater. A voice the belonged to Cersei Lannister.

You ripped the bag from your head and glanced around, blinking furiously. You sat in a handsome room. It was warm and cozy. Meant for business. Upon closer examination you noted the many religious items. You turned your eyes to Cersei and glared.

"What the fuck are you doing you hateful bitch?" You spat in a cold fury.

Cersei gave a smirk and leaned back in the chair she was sitting it. "A pretty little dove turned a savage beast. Not nearly as pretty as she was."

You scoffed, "even my blackness inside, shines brighter than your inner and outer ugliness."

"So young and stupid you still are. I will have you know that it was I who discovered it was you behind that mask, Wicked One." She said smoothly, pouring herself a glass of wine from the table beside her.

"I hate to disappoint, but that wasn't me." You shrugged, smirking back at her, casting around for an escape opportunity. Just keep playing her game until you found the upperhand.

"Oh no? Are you sure? Because a certain little boy has let slip that his Uncle Ramsay and Aunt (y/n) do enjoy Star Wars and wear a Kylo Ren mask." She sneered over the top of her glass.

You jumped up, "What have you done to Kaden?" You shouted.

"Nothing."

"Listen here you bitch. If you lay a hand on that precious boy, I will rip your throat out." You hissed, taking a step toward her.

"My dear, we would never hurt children." Came a voice behind you.

You turned to see Father Sparrow. You narrowed your eyes, unsure where to look. An enemy to the front, and enemy to the back. "What have you done to my nephew?"

"As said, nothing. But children talk. And they tend to talk about things they enjoy and love. He holds his family to high standards." Father Sparrow said, kindly with a small smile. 

You stared, mind working furiously. "But how do you come into contac... school. Of course." You breathed, letting out a shrill laugh.

The Boys were catholic. Liz was Catholic. Kaden went to a private Catholic school. The same one the Boys had gone to. The one controlled by The Church.

"You are snake. Using children." You said, disgust welling.

"We do not use children, dear. We simply read between the lines. They know more than people give them credit for." Father Sparrow said, his voice still kind as he sat in a seat close to Cersei. "That goes for all children." He added, smiling at Cersei.

You and the Lioness exchanged looks. She stood abruptly. "That was not a part of of deal you decrepit old man." She hissed.

You couldn't help but smile as the fear gripped her.

"It is time for crime families to be laid to rest. It is time for those who have sinned to bring their crimes to the light of the Lord and ask for forgiveness." Father Sparrow said, his voice calm as he rose from his chair.

You watched silently as Cersei went red in the face, eyes popping in madness as the old man crossed the room and opened the door. In walked four men. You knew that no good would come from fighting them. Cersei though... 

You stood still, allowing two of the men to grab hold of your arms, watching as Cersei struggled against her captors. You turned your eyes ro Father Sparrow.

"And just what do you want from me?" You found yourself asking.

"Your husband, my dear. It is time to put the Mad Dog down. He is rabid and has infected enough." The old man nodded.

You snorted, "you are a fool if you think for a second you can trap Ramsay Bolton."

"Oh, we will. By whatever means it takes." Father Sparrow said, giving you a significant look.

"Do you think you can do anything to me that my husband hasn't already? I've seen chaos. And it doesn't look like you. I've told this city once already, I _**AM**_ their god now."


	86. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rams POV

If he could burn the whole fucking city to the ground he would. Because whatever all of this was... it was goddamn bullshit. None of this was how it was supposed to go. Especially not the kidnapping of his wife. From right under his nose. How had he let that happen? How had his boys let that happen?!

He parked his bike in the driveway, ripping his helmet off abd dropping it in the grass. There, leaning aginst his sleek sports car, was Skinner. He looked nonplussed as he held out a gun to Ramsay.

"Are you sure about this?" Skinner asked emotionlessly as Ramsay snatched the gun up and shoved it in his belt.

"No." Ramsay grunted, walking past Skinner up the winding path to Roose's little family house. As he walked he glanced out at the lake. The moonlight bouncing off the shimmering surface.

"Ben told me what's happened. Any ideas?" Skinner asked, falling into step beside Ramsay.

"Plenty." Ramsay said, throwing the door open and marching inside. The front room was empty. Roose must be hiden away in the den at the back of the house, reading before bed as he often did.

Sure enough, there was a light under the door. Ramsay threw this door open, pulled his gun, and glared at his father.

Roose looked up from his book, eyebrows raised in slight alram. "Son?"

"Where is she?" Ramsay hissed.

Roose closed his book and sat it in his lap. "Who?"

"My wife you fucking asshole! Where is she? I want her back! I had my own plans for punishing her!" Ramsay shouted, pushing the safety off the gun.

"I am afraid I have nothing to do with that, nor did I know she was missing. Put the gun down and I will help you get her back. There are plenty of people that I can-"

"Shut up! Just fucking shut up and give her back to me!" Ramsay seethed, stepping further into the room.

"Look at you, acting like a child." Roose tutted, removing the book from his lap and setting it on the side table. "Put the gun away and talk like a reasonable man. I will help you get (y/n) back."

"Just like you didn't have a part in Damon's death, huh?" Ramsay seethed, grinding his teeth, vein in his temple pounding. All this sudden anger.

"I had to make a call, son. It was either him or (y/n), and Damon volunteered." Roose said, standing from his seat and smoothing out his smoking jacket.

Ramsay dropped his hand, exchanged a quick glance with Skinner, and mouthed wordlessly at Roose.

Roose gave a sigh, "sit down. Both of you."

"I'd rather stand." Ramsay said in a deadly whisper.

"Fine, suit yourself." Roose shrugged, crossing to the mantle and staring at the empty grate. "The FBI have been on to us for a very long time now. A special group that go by the name the Night's Watch. I was tipped off by one of our hackers just before Christmas. So I thought if I laid down rules and threats to your wife things would settle down. Attention would shift from us to the Lannister's. But I was wrong. Your wife went crazy. Made things worse. So I decided, if I killed her, I could take the leash back. But Damon caught wind. He was much more cunning than I gave the boy credit for. He came to me and confronted me." He paused and heaved a sigh, "cut a deal with me. Said that he would make sure a paper trail would be planted to the Lannister's. I told him if he failed (y/n) would pay the price. But he asked to take her place instead. And I knew that losing either would destabilize you."

Ramsay felt the white hot anger lick his insides. What the fuck was this?! "LIAR!"

"Oh come now, Ramsay. What could I possibly gain by lying?" Roose said blankly, turning to face Ramsay. "Damon failed. Jaime Lannister was released from prison. Then the ordeal with Tywin and that midget son of his somehow vanishing. So, Damon made his peace, I assume. Knew what was coming at least."

Roose didn't have to say anymore. There was nothing else to say as the fresh memory of that day played so loudly in Ramsay's head.

Damon had died before his body hit the ground. He and Ramsay had exchanged one last look as the chaos ensued. And even though the world around them was filled with shouting and gunfire, there was absolute silence as he watched the life leave Damon's eyes before hitting that hard pavement.

"Who is incharge of this group?" Skinner spoke up.

"Jon Snow." Roose said, giving Ramsay a haughty look.

Ramsay curled his lip into a snarl and brought his gun up. Without a moments notice or hesitation he released the clip into Roose's chest. He looked away as his father's body went crashing to the marble floor.

"Get what we need and meet me back at the Fort." Ramsay said, turning on his heel and leaving.

"Roger." Skinner nodded, pulling a pair of latex gloves from his pocket and slipping them on.

×××

"Anything?" Ramsay asked, rubbing his eyes and staring down at the table.

"Nothing. But, still acessing street cams and other security cameras from that strip. Someone had to have seen something. I contacted Marcus to have his guys out asking around." Ben sighed, pushing his empty coffee cup away from him and giving a deep stretch in his chair.

"How did all of this fucking happen? So much shit that I don't fucking know about. And that fucking bastard... no wonder he didn't take my offer for a final fight. Because it was just for show. Some kind of pretend bullshit so his little unit could infiltrate the city and go undetected." Ramsay seethed, balling his fist on top of the table.

He had the need to hurt people. Make them bleed, scream, and beg. Make the streets run red. And most of all, he missed (y/n). He couldn't even be mad at her. She may have made things even crazier, even worse... but she was just trying to prove herself. And having to do it on her own. Though, she did make quite the impression on the streets, with her little videos. He was proud about that. All while pregnant and him in jail and the hospital.

He gave a sigh, running his hand through his hair. He needed to get to the hospital. Needed to see his son. To touch him. To finally hold him. He also needed to go to the police. Report his wife missing. If he could get in with the right people...

 

"Man, what are we doing?" Ben asked, glancing up and down the suburban street.

"Just keep quiet." Ramsay hissed, giving a sharp wrap on the door and stepping back on the porch a bit.

The door opened and Ben and Alyn gaped slightly, exchanging stunned looks.

"Snow." Ramsay said curtly.

"Bolton." Jon said in return, glancing cautiously at the three men on his door step.

"I need your help."

 

 


	87. Way Down We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rams and Reader POV for this chapter

You were not one to go down without a fight. Regardless of your situation or physical condition. There was a reason your father called you his little fighter. But it was getting harder and harder to fight as the world came crashing down around you. What if you died? What if you never saw Ramsay again? Never got to make up for all those things you said... And what if you never got to see your son again? You knew it was silly to worry about these 'what ifs', but thinking about the negative outcomes of these 'what ifs' kept your fire burning. Because you flat out refused these things to happen. You were going to escape this. You were going see Ramsay again. You were going to hold your son and watch him grow up; kiss his scraped knees and cry over his first steps. That's all there was to it. You just... weren't exactly sure how to get there at the moment. But, you would get there.

Prehaps it was Ramsay's dark humor that rubbed off on you, or you were finally at that level.of crazy. But now, you weren't even scared anymore. You were starting to find this whole thing funny. All the elaborate planning and scheming. No one ever stopping to think or question things. Just all going on with your own lives like the choices made did not affect anyone else.

You were not led back to the same. But this time to what appeared to be a cell. And look, you had a room mate. Once the door shut behind you, you took a step closer, eyeing the girl in here with you.

"M-Margaery?" You said quietly.

She turned her eyes to you, but said nothing. She looked so dull and lifeless. But why was she here? Must have something to do with Cersei.

"What are you doing here, hon?" You asked, taking a step toward her.

"That horrid woman!" Margaery croaked.

You glanced around the cold, dim cell, taking a ginger seat on the makeshift cot. "What's happened?"

"We were taken. Told that we must stand for our crimes against the lord. I thought it was some joke. A ransome would be put out. Some cruel joke of Cersei's. She found out I had overheard plans. Plans to overthrow all the crime families. To bend them all to her will. Make sure they all backed her. To put het in a seat of total power. She is going to make an annoumcment about running for president, and if all the big names support her..."

You let out a shrill laugh, "well, the joke is on her. The Sparrow just took her captive too." A shadow of a smile graced Margaery's tired face. "My husband will figure this all out, and we will be released. Ramsay always has a plan."

"What happened to your child?" She asked, eyeing your belly.

"He is in NICU. He decided to come a few weeks early. I was on my way to see him when I was pulled into an alley and brought here." You said with a sigh. The thought scared you. What was going on with your son? Was he alright? What would happen when you didn't show up?

×××Ramsay

"You do realize that everything you just told me gives me enough probable cause to arrest you?" Jon said, giving Ramsay a long look.

"Well, it's a shame this is an off the record kind of deal then, huh?" Ramsay said dismissively. He then smirked slightly, "don't worry. You will make plenty of arrests. But it won't be me."

"And then who would it be?" Jon asked with a somber look.

"Don't you want revenge for your family?" Ramsay asked, drumming his fingers on the small kitchen table they were sitting at.

He watched Alyn pull his phone and give it a quick look over.

"Boss, I gotta go. I'll fill you in shortly." Alyn said, leaving tge table quickly.

Ramsay gave a glance to Ben, who frowned watching Alyn leave and gave a small shrug to Ramsay.

"I'm listening Bolton." Jon said, rather hotly.

 Ramsay raised his brows and gave Jon a haughty look, "Answer my question."

Jon heaved an irritable growl, "Answer what?"

"Do you want revenge for your family? Your little task force here is focused on taking down crime families. So tell me, what do you know about mobsters?"

"Enough." Jon snapped.

Ramsay gave a cold smile, "Then you are aware that we all spend hours upon hours fabricating dirt on one another. Always trying to undermine everyone else."

"I don't want to play games with you Ramsay. You are not worth the headache." Jon sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Fine. Get me my wife back, and I will give you Cersei Lannister." Ramsay said, clapping his hands together and giving an eager rub.

Jon raised a brow, "That's it?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"And where can I come up with enough solid information to nab that woman? If I make one wrong move, we all go down. This is more than my job is worth." Jon said cautiously.

"You underestimate me, Snow. I have enough information for you do look like you did something and put away the problem." Ramsay said as if it settled the matter.

Jon frowned deeply. This really went against what he was about. If anyone found out he had cut a deal with Ramsay... goodbye world. But Ramsay was really twisting his arm here. Jon needed to do something quickly. His higher ups were not happy that no progress had been made. Everyone was at a stand still. "This is against my better judgement." Jon said, reluctantly holding out his hand across the table.

"Wife first, then you get your reward." Ramsay said, taking Jon's hand and giving a tight squeeze. He dropped Jon's hand hand stood from the table with Ben.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Jon asked, standing quickly.

"To get things together. I will send for you later." Ramsay smiled, turning on his heel and leaving. 

He and Ben hurried down the steps, and into the SUV. Both slamming the doors. Ben looked at Ramsay, who was situating himself in the passengers seat. "Now wh-"

But Ramsay's phone rang. He looked down to see that it was Eli.

"Little brother." Ramsay said curtly.

" _Where is my sister?_ " Eli asked at once.

"That is something we need to discuss together, face to face, and in private. Meet me at the Fort in two hours."

" _Are you aware that my parents are missing as well?_ " Eli asked.

Ramsay paused in his smugness. "Are you sure?"

" _Yes, I'm fucking sure! I think I know my own damn parents. And the fact that my other family informed me they never made it home after leaving here._ " Eli snapped back aggressively.

Ramsay sighed, letting a deep frown tug his mouth. "Like I said, meet me at the Fort in two... oh, and E? Bring the riot gear." He hung up and turned to Ben. "For once, I don't know what to do."

"Well, we have lots of options. So let's lay it all out and see what we have to work with. Text the Boys and tell us to meet us, so we can all put our heads together. We will figure this out. Whatever is going on... it'll be over soon, Rams. You'll have your wife back, and we will get rid of anything that stands in our way. We will deal with this the way we always do." Ben said evenly. He could see the strain on Ramsay's face. Ramsay was on the verge of a breakdown. Exhausted and engaging in reclusive like behaviors. "Do you wanna go see your son?"

"I'll see him tonight. We don't have time to waste." Ramsay sighed, sending out a group message to Alyn, Skinner, and Matt: _[meet me in 45. I will stab anyone who is fucking late]_

_\---_

"Where is Alyn?" Ramsay snapped, crossing his arms and leaning against the table.

"Dunno. Can't get a hold of him." Matt said, setting his phone down on the table.

Ramsay frowned, chewing the inside corner of his bottom lip. It wasn't ever like Alyn to be late. Not without calling in advance and being panicked, apologizing profusely, but still able to show up right on time. but it had been 30 minutes. "Well, we can't wait anymore. I have new information that makes this a bit more... complicated than it already was. So we need to act fast. I have been informed that my in-laws have also been taken. They never made it back home. Gone without a trace. Which leads me to believe that whoever has my wife, has her parents too. They will either use them as ransom bait, or to bend (Y/N)'s arm until she gives them what they want."

"So...?" Ben asked, running a finger back and forth along the polished table top.

"So, here is what I propose. Eli will be here shortly. He's bringing riot gear. We will not go in anywhere unprotected. Because whatever we do, we are walking into a trap. Skin, you get all the media involved, I want to be on the five o'clock news. Matt, you get a hold of your little girl friend. I'd really rather not work with them after all this Lannister bullshit, but they are loyal to my wife. We could use them. They may know shit we don't. Ben, get word out on the street to any of our men to be ready for my order."

"Order?" Matt asked. Skinner and Ben both gave Matt knowing looks.

"Come on kid. You know by now that I really enjoy blowing shit up." Ramsay smirked, giving Matt a small wink. Just then his phone rang. He glanced down at the table to see it was Alyn. He snatched up his phone and answered with a harsh bite, "where the fuck are you?"

On the other end there was labored breathing, _"Boss... I'm... I'm in a bad way. I found... I found Stannis. A r-r-racer tipped me off. He's been... hiding in the shadow of the Church. Help... helping them. He's the one who kid-kidnapped (Y/N)_."

Ramsay frowned, hitting the speaker button and setting his phone back on the table, "What happened? Tell us where you are and someone will come get you."

" _Down by the docks_." Alyn said, his words becoming harsher, and breathing more labored, " _I-I ain't gonna make it, Boss. Met with one of the racers. But before I could leave some Stags showed up. They were ready for me. Pissed you weren't with me._ "

"Al, just hang on, alright? Someone will be there shortly." Ramsay said, looking at Ben who gave a quick nod and pulled out his own phone. However there was what sounded like a scuffle on the other end, a gun shot, and then nothing. "Alyn?" Ramsay asked cautiously, but his phone lit up and closed to the home screen to indicate the end of a call. "Change of plans. Skinner, contact Snow, tell him to retrieve Alyn's body and see his little agents can find anything, then contact the media. Matt, get Tyene and the Snake's on board. Ben, touch base with Marcus. Tell him I need like twenty good men. Surely, he knows that many."

"But, we have that many." Ben said, raising a brow in question.

"I am not wasting any of our men on eliminating Stannis. But I want Stannis alive. I have a few questions for him." Ramsay said running his hand through his hair, thinking fast.

"And you?" Skinner asked, standing from his chair.

"I have to meet with Eli, and finish putting the puzzle together."


	88. Fire in the Hole

"What the fuck do you mean my sister was kidnapped?" Eli shouted, taking a step toward Ramsay.

"I know who has her. I just... I don't know how to find her at the moment. However, I have men on it. It will be dealt with as soon as possible." Ramsay said, rather carelessly.

"As soon as possible isn't fucking good enough, Ramsay! My sister could be dead! Tell me what the fuck is going on? You are supposed to keep her safe!" Eli raged.

"I have this all under control. What I need you to do is hold up your end of the deal. I'm going to text you an address. Be there." Ramsay said so firmly there was no room for argument.

Though, the ideas of arguing did surface on Eli's face before he gave a curt nod and turned to leave, "And what about my parents?"

"All will be dealt with. Just make sure you do your part."

Eli left, slamming the door. Ramsay dropped his shoulders and gave a frustrated sigh. So much fucking bullshit. Was there ever an end to it all.

×××

You sat there, back against the wall. That was all you had. The security that no one could grab you from behind again.

"I bet he's beautiful." Margaery said offering a kind smile.

Her words made your heart ache. Your son. How tiny and helpless. Ramsay better have him under lock and key. If anything were to happen to Damon you would tear people to shreds with your bare hands. That hot anger surfacing as you pushed yourself from the ground, tearing your back from that wall. You were a goddamn Bolton! No one knew pain and torture better than you. And you had a family to get back to.

You felt Margaery's eyes on you as you marched across the dim room to the door. You balled your fist and hammer on it. A pause. Nothing.

You turned back Margaery, "I'm really sorry about the insanity I'm about to cause you." Your words were simple and even. Ramsay had taught you that the squeaky wheel gets the oil. You had watched him worm deepest darkest secrets from even the strongest of men by simply being annoying.

You hammered on the door again. Still, nothing. But you would keep it up for hours if you must. It would get on someone's nerves eventually. And when they came to shut you up, you would be ready for them.

×××

Ben came in looking slightly harassed. He sat down heavily on the other end of the couch and chanced a glance at Ramsay who was pouring over a map in his lap of the top half of the city where the Church was located.

"Well?" Ramsay hummed, moving his finger along a road.

"Marcus is ready and set when you are. Said it was the least he could do. Skinner called, the press will be here within the hour. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ben said, watching Ramsay closely. He looked close to flipping a gasket.

"Mhm. Wonderful. I mean..." Ramsay had started before realizing what he said didn't tally with what Ben had said. He tore his eyes away from the map. "The only way to pull this off was to team up with the fucker. We cut a deal. He helps us bust the Church, we rescue my wife, and in return Cersei Lannister takes the fall. I've had Skinner working nonstop to build a paper trail around her. Ned Stark and the rest of the lot. The bar. Every thing that has happened in the last few months." 

"Then what, Ramsay?" Ben asked, giving Ramsay a cautious look.

"Clean up the streets, put our influence back out there, piece my wife back together, but better this time... ruthless. Savage. And then we bring my son home, and live happily ever after." Ramsay said as if it were factual.

"Rams... people like us don't live happily ever after." Ben said with a sad smile.

"Well, now we do." Ramsay shrugged, his words very matter-of-fact.

Ben sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes tight. "What the fuck are we doing Rams?"

"I am going to make a public statement about my wife being kidnapped. Play up some theatrics. You are going to wait on my word. Then we are going to fuck up Stannis Baratheon. Then we are going to blow up the fucking church if that's what it takes." Ramsay said, staring down at the map again.

Ben made a funny noise in his throat dropping his hand from his nose and opening his eyes slowly to turn and look at Ramsay. "This is suicide, Ramsay. It's you, me, Skinner, and the damn kid. That's it. That's all there is!"

"I know how to count." Ramsay tutted, waving his hand lazily at Ben, eyes never leaving the paper in his lap.

"Have you even considered what may happen if we lose? You can't fucking win all the time Ramsay. This isn't a game of poker!"

"Quite contrare, Benny. This is just another game of poker and I have the highest cards." Ramsay said, folding up the map, standing with a small stretch, and tucking the paper under his arm. "Now, I have a press conference to get ready for. Check in with the kid."

×××

What felt like hours of pounding on the door and screaming had turned into you on your knees sobbing and halfheartedly hitting the door with your fist. If you could just go back in time. Stop it all. Keep yourself from believing anything Roose had said. All you wanted was your son and your husband, and to go home, and cry to your mother when Damon would stay up all night crying and you had no idea how to stop it. You were tired of all this mess. Everything you had done. You didn't feel an ounce of remorse about any of the lives you took, any of the pain you had caused. The only thing you regret was that you were not smarter about it.

But above all, only one question burned inside of you: Was Ramsay coming to get you?

When you had no energy left to hit the door you gave a loud sniff and rested your forehead against it. Was there really no one down here to hear you screaming and banging? Where could you even be?

"(Y/N)?" Margaery said quietly. 

You turned and looked at the woman, forgetting she was even here with you. "Sorry. I really did think that someone would have-" you started, voice trailing away as you had a flush of guilt wash over you. What a stupid thing to do really. What made you think that would really work? 0 for 2 now.

Margaery gave a wan smile, rising from the cot she had been sitting on. "Do not be sorry. I know how angry and upset you are. Your whole life is now a mess. Nothing makes sense. You should be resting with your newborn son. But, it seems God has a different plan."

You scrunched your nose in confusion. Was she really sitting here talking about God? This was not the work of any kind of god. This was the work of fucking maniacs. “I am god.” You said tartly, giving a haughty sniff and holding your head high.

Margaery gave you a blank smile. However, she said no more. And her sudden silence, more than anything else made your skin crawl. Whatever these crazies had done to her was not kind. It made you think back to what Ramsay had done to Theon. What a disgusting creature he had turned into. 

‘Ramsay, please. Wherever you are, whatever you’re doing. Make sure you win.’

xxx

”... my client will not be taking any questions at this time.” Skinner spoke loudly to the group standing on the lawn of the Dreadfort property.

”Mister Bolton! Why did you not report this to local officials?” A female reporter shouted. “Does money have anything to do with going over local law enforcement to the FBI?” Another reporter shouted.

”Reporters.” Skinner tutted in distaste, bumping into Ramsay’s arm to make him move.

But, Ramsay did not move. Instead he let a cold smile creep up his lips. “Money has everything to do with it. And you would all do well to remember, I don’t get on well with our local boys in blue.”

Skinner gave a tiny groan, before pushing Ramsay a bit harder to usher him back into the house. "I said not to say anything." He hissed at Ramsay once they were inside.

Ramsay merely gave him a small glare. "I do what I want."

"That much is fucking apparent. Look at the fucking situation we are in."

Ramsay rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak when a feeble voice made Ramsay and Skinner both turn quickly.

"M-master..." Theon/Reek said feebly, staring at Ramsay's shoes.

Ramsay raised his brows severely, crossing his arms. "Why are you out of your room? You're being a bad dog!"

If possible, the once man slouched even more at Ramsay's words. "F-forgive me master. I just..." He wrung his hands and rocked backward and forward slightly, still not chancing a look at the man who had broken him completely.

Skinner gave Theon a disgusted look, then looked at Ramsay, who seemed rather amused at the whole situation. Ramsay closed the space between himself and Theon, taking Theon's face in his hands, pulling his head up. He put on a sweet simper and ran his thumb across Theon's hollow cheek. He said nothing for many moments, before letting a sickeningly sweet smile creep up his face.

"You just what, Reek?" He asked quietly.

"What if... what if my father doesn't come?" Theon trembled. 

"Why would he not?" Ramsay asked dangerously, smile never faltering but eyes flashing threateningly.

Theon dropped his eyes. "I-I don't know, master."

Ramsay tutted, grip on the man's face tightening, forcing Theon's head up higher.  "Don't lie to me, Reek. Be a good boy."

"My s-sister. She runs things. She... she didn't want to help."

"Well your sisters mistake will be your fate. So you better pray that everything works out like it's supposed to." Ramsay said, giving a hard pat to Theon's face before letting him go. "Now get back to where you are supposed to be and do not leave." He watched Theon scurry back down the hall, before turning back to Skinner. "Go find Ben, text the kid, and let's get this shit done."

 

One hour. That was all it took. And Ramsay couldn't deny that he was impressed with the performance with the men Marcus had put together. They were violent and ruthless, he liked that. Slaughtering the handful of men Stannis had with him. Stannis himself, wounded badly, but still alive. Even if just nearly. Ramsay kicked his foot, before kneeling down beside him, hands grabbing at every pocket, and pulling a slip of paper from one. He glanced it over. An address. He handed it to Ben.

"What was your game?" Ramsay asked, pulling his knife from his pocket.

"Heroism." Stannis said dryly, looking up at Ramsay,

"Then allow me to make you a martyr." Ramsay sneered, plunging his knife in the mans neck. Feeling very aggressive, he pulled his knife upward, leaving a gaping hole in Stannis Baratheon's neck, watching the blood run hot and fast. He gave a satisfied little huff and stood up straight. He nodded at the paper in Ben's hand, "Send that to Snow, and tell him that we will meet him there."  

"Why did he have this on him though? It's almost like someone expected this to happen?" Ben asked, looking long and hard at the paper.

"Does it fucking matter?" Ramsay half shouted. "I want my fucking wife back!"

xxx

When all hope seemed to be lost for you, the door finally opened. You jumped up, ready to bolt. But the face you saw was not one you had expected. No. Of all the people on this planet, you didn't expect to see Euron Greyjoy. His crazed grin showed that he had been expecting to see you though. He gave a cold chuckle, stepping inside. You backed up until you found your back against the wall.

"Little Asha said her idiot brother had found himself in a bad situation. Said that things were getting violent with the church. I came here for my darling Cersei when her family put out the S.O.S. But then she said you were here too. And I am so very glad I found you. We didn't get to finish our last conversation. Of course, it wasn't until weeks later that I found out exactly who you were. Come, I have gifts for you." He said in an unconvincing voice of sweetness. 

You chanced a quick glance at Margaery who watched from her corner silently. Though, you could make out the confusion and distrust on her face. "No." You said forcefully, balling your fists.

Euron gave another cold chuckle. "I wasn't giving you an option, bitch. Come on." He leered at you, sweeping into the room and grabbing you by the arm. He pulled you from the room, and you struggled to keep up with his strides while trying to pry yourself from his grip. Down the hall and you could see multiple dead bodies, the blood making the floor slick. What in the hell was going on? Where was your husband. He wouldn't do this to you, right?

Euron continued to pull you along, until finally you both entered a very large empty room. Empty except...

"Mom! Dad!" You cried, seeing your parents, bruised, bloodied, gagged, and bound to chairs. You tried again to slip from Euron's grasp, but he held on tighter. Digging his nails into your arm. "What is this? They are innocent of anything! Let them go!" You shouted, as if you held any kind of command. 

Euron glanced at you, his wicked grin as wide as ever. "You see, I don't take to very well when people steal from me. I play by the old rules. An eye for an eye. You took two girls from me. Money. Profit. And now I will take from you. "

You shook your head violently, tears springing up immediately. "No. Please. No. I- I'll pay you for your loss. I'll give you anything. Just please." You begged, face shining in tears now as you looked at your parents. Your mother's face held fear and panic. Your father's held sadness. Your heart shattering even further than it already was. You let them down. You sentenced your parents to death. All because you wanted to play a game you had no business in. All because you wanted to show Ramsay you were capable of killing him, just like you had told him months ago. Because you were not a liar. "please?" You whimpered, pleadingly.

Euron laughed a chaotic mirth that sounded around the empty room. It filled your ears, your mind. You would never forget it. It would haunt you for the rest of your life. Like slow motion you watched Euron use his free hand to pull his gun, the sound of the gunshots drowning out your screams as he shot both of your parents multiple times before your eyes. The horrible echoing silence that filled the room after. The smell of the fired rounds.

"(Y/N)!" A voice called, bursting into the room. Tyene. Both you and Euron turned quickly, his gun firing before you could have done anything. Could register anything.

Tyene's face drained of all color, dropping her own gun, as she fell to her knees. Body slumping forward. How you wanted to scream, but your vocal chords felt ripped to shreds. Nothing was working any longer. You felt sick and weak. Not even noticing when Eruon had released you or ran for it. Nor why he would have done so, until the violent shaking under you brought you back to reality. A deafening roar in your ears again. This time however, it was not gunfire. It was more like an explosion. Somewhere far above you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys. i am so sorry i suck and got so far behind in finishing this story. Thank you all for all the wonderful messages on tumblr!! I've been very busy, moving, drama, ect. But I am back now, and so excited to be.


	89. Shakedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rls-nEbHwXY
> 
> All those nights alone  
> I faced my fears in the mirror  
> I found my way to show  
> Who I am, won't disappear  
> The scars from the fights that came through the years  
> Are constant reminders of what got me here  
> All those nights alone  
> They were the start of something great now  
> Here comes the shakedown

The blast was beyond deafening. You weren't even sure you would be able to hear again as you saw Ben hurrying toward you, Matt on his heels and falling to his knees when he saw Tyene, cradling  her in his arms. Ben reached you, hands grabbing all over you to make sure you were unharmed, he was asking questions but you could only stare, before you finally grabbed onto him with all your strength and sobbed into the vest he wore. Body racking sobs and throat searing cries until Ben managed to get you on your feet. Blindly letting him steer you. Still, only your eyes worked. The sight before you... so much going on. FBI some things read. SWAT others rushing past had written on them somewhere. People in handcuffs, Cersei Lannister screaming at people as handcuffs were placed on her. And finally, you were standing in front of your husband. 

Calm, cool, and collected as he always was. That cold smirk, and glittering ice eyes. Past him you saw Jon Snow talking with Skinner, sound slowly coming back to you. You brought your eyes back to Ramsay and he held his palms open motioning you toward him. You fell into him, flinging your arms around his neck and burying your tear stained face into his shoulder. "I am so sorry. I am so so sorry, baby. Please. No more. I can't do this anymore." You cried.

Ramsay pulled you in tight with his arms around you. One hand rubbing your back. "Shh shh... It's fine baby doll. It's all over." He cooed gently in your ear, unsticking your hair from the velcro on his vest. "Once Eli gets back, he will see you up top and into the ambulance. I will meet you at the hospital."

Eli. Hearing your brother's name brought hurt back into your shattered heart. "Baby, mom and dad. He -- that... mom and dad are dead." You choked. You felt Ramsay's chest heave as he sighed. You clung tighter to him, wishing this was all a bad dream. Hoping you would wake up and you could go back to the day the doctor told you, confirmed to you, that you were pregnant. How you would have done things so differently. “Damon.” You gasped, pulling your face away from Ramsay. “Is safe. Liz is watching over him.” You gave a sigh, “Tyene is dead too.” You added quietly. Ramsay tutted but said nothing. 

Nothing felt real. Your body. Your mind. How broken you were. You finally let go of Ramsay when you found the strength to stand on your own again. Like some stupid statue amidst all the rushing and noise around you. Thinking of nothing. Looking at nothing. Until Eli’s face swam into view. The look on his face told you that he knew.

”E, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” You whispered, tears gathering again. Eli swallowed and took a deep breath, “we can talk about it later, sis. Right now we need to get you out of here and to the doctor. You’re in too much shock to be doing anything.” He said gruffly, blinking back the tears.

—-

“How are you feeling, Mrs. Bolton?” The doctor asked, knocking on the door and walking in. 

Cradling your son in your arms for the first time, you looked up at the doctor and gave a meek shrug. “Alright, I suppose. I’m just tired.” You said quietly, handing off your sleeping babe to the nurse. You watched her tuck him back into his little box and she promised to bring him back in a few hours at your husbands request.

”Well, I can imagine. When I saw the news last night, and again this morning. My goodness.” The doctor said, shaking her head. “You would never think things like that would happen in your town or city. I mean, the church? And the Lannisters!” She gave you a wan smile and sat at the foot of your bed. “If you would like, I can send someone up to talk to you. About what happened. Maybe help ease some of the anger and guilt you’re feeling.”

You raised a brow, a coy smirk, “not some religious nut?” The doctor gave a laugh and shook her head. “Well, maybe I’ll take you up on that offer. But, not today. I’m still too tired and trying to process everything.”

The doctor stood and gave a nod, “Not a problem. I will send the nurse in with something to help you relax a little, and hopefully sleep some more.”

”Thank you.” You nodded back with your own wan smile. As the doctor left, the Boys entered, led by your husband of course. You noticed almost immediately that a face was missing. “Where’s Alyn?” 

“In a freezer.” Ramsay said, taking the doctor’s vacated spot. “Did you get to hold our son finally?”

You frowned at how little emotion Ramsay gave about Alyn being dead now too, but glossed over it and gave a nod. “I did yes.” You looked over Ben, Skinner, and Matt before turning your eyes back to Ramsay. “And someone better tell me what the fuck happened!” You demanded.

"Well, do you want the long version or the short?" Ramsay asked.

"I want the truth." You said forcefully, sitting up.

"The truth comes in many forms. " Skinner said, taking a seat on the other side of Ramsay and looking as haughty as ever.

"I just... couldn't you guys just stop being so... so..." You threw up your arms in a wild, huffy open palmed shrug.

Ramsay gave you one of his tuts and a cold glare. "Alright, well, it starts before you fucked up." He said rather jerkily.  You gave him a dirty look but crossed your arms over your chest sulkily. "Really, it started years ago. When Robert Baratheon mysteriously died. Stannis has been working tirelessly to and make people see the Lannister's were the reason for his brother's death. Then it would get their claws out of the entire company, and it would be his. He met some religious nut woman, and he started taking her advice. Of course she didn't worship the catholic church, but Stannis was always a devote man. Anyways, in comes our Father Sparrow. He was working to form a radical revolution within the church. Stannis got a hold of him, liked his ideas, and thought it the best way to not only get rid of the Lannisters, but anyone who would stand in his way. Like us. There were some terrorist like flags going up that caught the attention of the FBI. So, Jon Snow came back to the city. Him and his little group. Trying to monitor what was going on." He paused, screwing up his face in thought as if trying to remember everything that happened in the last few months.

"Did we ever find out what happened to the Stark girls? I mean, they're Jon's family, aren't they?" You asked, suddenly remembering the two young women.

Ramsay shrugged and looked at the others who all shrugged too. "No idea. Anyways, Cersei. Father Sparrow came to her with seemingly hollow threats. Her head so big she didn't think anything of it. Instead, she thought maybe he could be useful. She wanted to get back at the Tyrell family because she knew they played part in her son's death. She wanted to expose them for what they were. Had the siblings kidnapped. I don't know what happened after that, nor do I give a shit. Then she got on this power high, thinking if she could get rid of the Tyrells that easy, why not everyone else? We were a threat. Even the Freys that her family had made an alliance with. I even found things in my father's stuff that indicated some kind of truce with them. But that's neither here nor there either. The only piece of the puzzle that I don't get is how Father Sparrow found out about you and what you were doing. At first I thought Eli had ratted, but the time line didn't add up."

You tilted your head, watching your husband speak, and admiring just how much thought he actually put into things. He was some evil genius in his own right. He screwed up his face in thought and was silent for many moments before giving a shrug. You supposed the shrug was worth it. It was all done and over now. You had heard in passing that the so called Father had died in the explosion. 

"And Euron Greyjoy?" You asked, hot anger searing your throat. 

"Vanished." Ben said quietly from his spot on the couch with Matt. 

"Of course." You said sourly.

Ramsay gave you a piercing look and a shadow of a smirk, "Well find him."

"So anyways..." You said, turning your eyes back to your husband.

"So anyways. Thanks to Matt and a bit of organizational skills and Marcus, our eyes and ears went further than they were initially. So I was able to get word of a lot of things. Anyways, none of that really matters. What matters is you were kidnapped, and while I knew who did it, I didn't know where they were keeping you. So, I swallowed my pride and I went to Jon Snow. If anyone knew more about this than I did, it was him. He didn't just come back here for no reason. And then the deaths of his family as well. He filled in all my missing pieces about the Church and the radical church military regime. Then Alyn got a tip off about where Stannis was hiding. Only, he happened to show up at the wrong time. He didn't die in vain though. He at least got word to me before he died. So, I contacted Marcus, and with a group of his men wiped out the place where Stannis was hiding out. He's dead. And I got the location to you."

You realized you were holding to his every word, as if waiting on something. "My parents?"

Ramsay ran his tongue along his bottom lip, "Were apprehended sometime before they even left the city. Eli called and said they had never made it home. And that's all I know about that, doll. I assume no harm was ever meant to really come to them. Just to twist your arm. But apparently, the Lannisters had their own recon mission put into place as Cersei never came home. But, I don't know many of the details on that either. Also, doesn't really concern me, so..." He gave a shrug and paused, shifting his ass on the bed. "Anyways, I met up with Snow. Pulled up a map of your location. Told him it was Cersei behind everything, including Ned Starks death and Robb and everything else. I offered my help. I get you back and he can take Cersei Lannister and avenge his family and put an end to the nonsense."

"And he believed you?" You asked raising a brow.

Ramsay gave a smirk, "Jon Snow is a man of honor and his word. And it's hard to refuse such an offer when I had readily available evidence to put Cersei away for a very long time, thanks to Skinner's tireless work around the clock." You looked at Skinner who gave a shrug but wore a very smug expression.

You pushed yourself back into the pillows and frowned at your husband. "What I don't understand... is just why. Like, the whole radical church thing? Why? How? It's just... Makes no sense."

Ramsay gave an amused huff, "That's the brilliance of it, isn't it. It doesn't have to make sense. Cults are a weird thing. Now,  I'm gonna go see our son and you will take a nap, and we will discuss arrangements tonight over dinner with your brother and his wife. About your parents and such."  

You heaved a heavy sigh and gave a nod, "Okay, love."

xxx

You weren't sure how you made it through the next few days or even weeks after you were released from the hospital. The only perk was that Damon got to come home a couple days after you. But, coming home was not a fun experience. Theon, or Reek as your husband so enjoyed calling him, had found the courage to escape in all the chaos. As no one was there to keep up with things. You were blamed for this, and not for the first or last time you were afraid of what Ramsay may do to you in his anger. However, he took it out on some random guy in an alley, according to Matt. 

The final plans for your parents funeral were set. Ruth had shown up (Tom not in tow), and legalities overseen by Skinner, everyone walked away with what they wanted. Ruth would get the house and part of the land, Eli would get the rest. All you wanted was your father's hat, and your mother's saddle. The two things you remembered most about your parents. You held yourself together well, even though you avoided the world and hardly spoke. Ramsay left you to it. You'd rather be alone than let him pretend to humor you with 'caring'. Not that he didn't leave you little acts of affection, such as a random hot bath drawn, or breakfast in bed (how he hated food in the bed), or even him letting you seep while Damon cried all night. 

You hadn't said anything on the matter in the first few days, but eventually you couldn't keep it any longer. "Ramsay, where is your father?" You asked from the bed, where you had been laying beside Damon as he kicked his tiny feet and held on to your pinky. Ramsay, turned slowly, straightening his tie and brushing off his jacket as he got ready for work. "I don't know what you mean, baby doll?" He said slowly. You gave him his own kind of tut. "Where's your father?"

He sucked his front teeth and gave a tiny shrug, "Waiting to welcome me to hell."

So, he finally did it. He killed his father. You had begun to believe it would never happen. But, here Ramsay was telling you that your father-in-law was dead. "Does anybody know?" You asked.

"Skinner. But, uh, I was thinking about calling nine one one tomorrow or something and report him as missing." He shrugged, turning back to finish fixing his tie in front of the mirror.

 

The day you left for your hometown was hard. That morning Alyn's funeral was held. It was a rather small affair, but Ramsay said that was what Alyn asked for. Just those of his family that mattered. "He said when he's dead, business is over and he don't want business to send him off to hell." Ramsay had said when you mentioned it. Holding your son close, you looked over the tired and worn faces of the Boys. Even Matt looked much older than he really was. Still a baby at 18. And he had seen more death and violence than any one ever need know. He may as well signed up for war. And a damn good soldier he was. And a good man. You had offered your company after Tyene's funeral two days prior. How your already aching heart bled for him as he dissolved into tears. How he would never rest until Euron Greyjoy was caught. And you wholeheartedly supported that notion. The endless nights you would spend scouring the web and news articles for just a hint of the mad man. 

It seemed that you would never reach a new normal in the light of everything that happened. You watched the dirt cover your parent's graves in the tiny town graveyard, silent tears steady upon your cheeks. Eli standing silent beside you, holding Jeyne's hand so tight his knuckles were white. He assured you that it wasn't your fault, but he never met your eyes when he said it after you repeatedly apologized again and again. Turns out, Ruth left her twat of a husband. She even offered a formal apology, which you accepted without question. How you had missed your sister over the years. 

When no longer you could stand there and watch your parent's being covered in dirt for the years to forget about you turned, heels half sinking into the earth as you met up with Ramsay and Damon at the gate of the cemetery. He held out your son without a word. You took the tiny bundle and gazed fondly down at your tiny little creation. "I don't want him to know." You said, looking up at your husband. 

"He has to, doll. We are Boltons. That's what we do." Ramsay said shortly, though there was no malice or impatience in his voice.

You sighed, you knew he was right. "Well, not until he is old enough to understand and keep his mouth shut and head down. He deserves to be a child." You said giving Ramsay a steely look. He gave a haughty sniff, but nodded back. Though deep down, you knew he wouldn't hold to it. You would have to beat him to it. You were better at explaining things to people than he was. 

"Let's go home. Nothing here benefits you anymore. Cersei Lannister's trial starts tomorrow. Skinner has assured me she will be convicted. Though, she has been offered a plea deal. That would give her fifteen years in the pen. She'll be a dusty old fart before she gets out, her youngest son is a little bitch, and that just paves our way for the Red Kings to run the city." He lit a cigarette and started walking back to the car. You placed a kiss to Damon's forehead and followed.

"I heard a funny story this morning. Apparently someone made a nasty assassination job of like half the damn Frey clan." Ramsay said, casually opening the back door of the car so you could strap Damon in his car seat.

You stood up straight quickly, bumping your head on the door. You winced, rubbing your head. "Who?" Your mind immediately jumping to Euron.

Ramsay shrugged. "Dunno. Nothing was left behind except a slew of bodies."

You frowned, heart sinking a bit. Of course it wouldn't have been Euron. It was too soon. He may have been chaotic, but he was a coward. You sighed, checking the straps of the car seat and closing the door. You leaned against the car and watched your husband puffing his cigarette. "And anything on The-- Reek?" You asked quietly.

Ramsay scowled, and flicked his cigarette away from him. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and shook his head. "Not yet. But I will find him. And he will regret it."

"So, what now?" You asked as he opened your door.

"Our blades are sharp." He said, closing your door as soon as you were inside. He had sat in his seat and rolled the engine over before he spoke again. "We get back on the grind. Same shit, different day, baby doll. It don't stop until we're all six feet under."

 


	90. Outlaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/W6HZIUqQuMA

"And that's it." You hummed.

"That's it?"

"Yep." You nodded with a small sigh, opening your eyes and gazing fondly at your son.

It had been 15 years. 15 incredibly short, and amazing years. In the few years that followed, the Lannister's were taken down by the FBI, blamed, and convicted of all the crimes YOU and your husband had done. With a little nod to Skinner for that.

That ghetto? It was now one of the nicest areas of the city. Ramsay held true to his word for once. Most of those folks now worked for him. In one way or another.

Your Snakes? Well, you cut ties with them. But still did business with them. After a long discussion one night with Ramsay, both of you exhausted, Damon having run fever all night, you both decided that controlling those crazy bitches was impossible. Better to have them as an ally than as a pay stub. The death of Tyene still weighed heavy on you. And Matt as well. Though, he had moved on and married a pretty young woman and they now had a three year old little girl, you knew he still missed Tyene.

The absence of Damon, Yellow Dick, and Alyn still hurt inside. But as Alyn had said once, "that's business". Though, the empty voids weren't any less empty or any less painful. But nothing hurt more than knowing your parents were gone. That nothing would ever again be normal. How they had deserved so much better. But, your extended family did all they could to fill that gap for you. And Eli and Jeyne were as fabulous as an aunt and uncle could be; and Ruth was there the best she could. But she was out of country a lot, finally living her dreams out.

What was left of your Sheep... well, they were happy. You terminated their unspoken contracts as soon as everything had cooled off again. The things you had all been through... well, it was a pact that you knew would never be broken. They were your ride or dies.

But if anything could have made these last few years perfect, it was your husband. He was still a bloodthirsty killer, and on nights he was out late... you knew what to expect. However, he was even more careful about hiding it. Being a father had changed him a lot, and yet hadn't changed him at all. In the underground part of the business, he had cut back in the actual 'work'. Besides, he had Matt for that now. Poor dear. But all in all, with the Lions gone, things had been quiet. There wasn't much to look after, outside of a few scuffles here and there. Money was steady. Ramsay kept busy with his need for killing. And all was well. Except that Euron Greyjoy still hadn't been heard from and every day without word only twisted up that anger inside of you.

"I don't believe it. There are so many things that aren't adding up. I'm calling bullshit." Damon said, gaping at you.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, boy." Ramsay tutted, smacking Damon in the back of the head as he walked past. Ben and Skinner on his heels. Along with a  now 20 year old Kaden. Ramsay placed a kiss to your cheek and glanced between you and Damon. "So, what's bullshit?" He added, shrugging out of his jacket and casting it aside over the back of the couch and grabbing at his tie as he always did to loosen it.

You gave a chuckle, "well, your son wanted to know why he was named after ' _one of dad's dead friends_ '." You said, mocking the last part.

Ramsay gave Damon a bemused expression. "You think your mother pulled that out of thin air?"

Damon glanced between you and his father. He scoffed, "there's no way."

"What? Think your folks aren't that cool? Think we spend all our time going to bullshit galas and sipping champagne on a boat out in the middle of the Florida Keys?" Ramsay said, his trademark smirk in place.

"Yeah, stupid." Came a voice behind you. You turned to look at your daughter who was giving her older brother a cold look that matched her father's.

"Excuse you, Abbey." You said, narrowing your eyes at your 12 year old. 

"Well, It's not my fault Dame is stupid. Like it's obvious. Didn't you ever wonder where dad got all those scars? Or do digging and put pieces together? Like it's _not_ that hard." Abbey shrugged, turning back to her phone.

You gave a hard look at your daughter. Abaddon 'Abbey' Rose Bolton. As much as her daddy as it was possible to be. Sneaky and stealthy, and everyone believed her an angel. As Ramsay often reminded you, 'even Lucifer was an angel at one point'. Of course Abbey would have fit the pieces together already. Such a little monster she was. Damon, was the opposite in many senses. Ramsay often said his son reminded him of his brother. You then gave Ramsay a death glare, and he just gave an innocent shrug. He may not have known. Abbey may have overheard her father in meeting with the Boys, or she may have just dug into the matter. OR Ramsay could have pushed her in the right direction. He was awful about that. Never outwardly showing his children, he loved to watch them struggle, but just enough information to get the gears turning. You looked back at Damon, who had dawning realization written all over his handsome face.

The front door opened and closed, Matt standing in the foyer.

You looked back at Ramsay, he held his hand out to you and helped you from your perch on the couch, "Come on, Dame. Ab, maybe some other time. You're not old enough yet." Abbey tutted and stalked away, muttering under her breath.

Ben, Skinner, Matt, Kaden, and Damon all followed you and Ramsay to the study. Ramsay dropped your hand and pulled out his chair for you. He leaned against the edge of the desk, crossing his arms tight over his chest, and inhaling deeply as he glanced over everyone.

"As we all know. Cersei Lannister was granted her parole today. And the old cunt has had fifteen years to sit and stew and be angry. So you can expect some kind of retaliation soon. Don't let your guards down." Ramsay said, taking a paper from his pocket.

You glanced over at Damon who looked like he were having kittens. "Wait. You guys are being dead serious?" He croaked, looking around at everyone.

Ben laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "You act like your family was never wild once."

Damon turned his eyes to Kaden, "and you too?"

"When I said I worked for your parents, I didn't mean at the bar or at the weapons company." Kaden chuckled.

You took a moment to look at the two boys. Both spitting images of their fathers. Ramsay's hand on your shoulder made you glance up at him. You gave a weak smile, eyes shifting to the paper in his hand.

"This is insane! Why am I just now finding out?" Damon cried in exasperated tones.

Ramsay put on his smirk and gave you a wink before addressing your son, "Because you took forever to figure it out." He chuckled and placed the paper in your hand. You looked down at the paper and felt rage as you hadn't remembered it in a long time. Staring at you from the newspaper clipping. Euron Greyjoy. "Seems he's sticking his neck out too, finally." You gave a swallow and watched him walk to the bookshelf. He returned to you, placing that damn Kylo Ren helmet on the desk before you."And what does my lil' mama say?" He asked.

You reached out and took the helmet in both hands, all eyes on you. "Our blades are sharp."

"That's my good girl." Your husband hummed, tucking a finger under your chin, pulling your face up, and giving you that wolfish smile that trapped you all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all thought this would end more horribly than that, haha. But I had to leave way for the final part. Guns for Hire: Reloading. Stay tuned!! as always, if you want to reach me, head over to tumblr @kee-writestrashh


End file.
